The Basketball Which Kamijou Touma Plays
by felixiglesias8
Summary: Kamijou Touma leaves Academy City to pursue basketball at Seirin High. EDIT: The Extra Chapters are series of one-shots I write whenever I can't focus on my other stories. This is mostly to clear out trash in my head or to break the Writer's Block.
1. A Certain Strange Discovery

**So yeah, after some few heartbreaks, I started to wonder whether my life has become parallel with Touma-kun (I lost my pen in my first day of college, I slipped in a puddle in the streets, my money which I should use to purchase the needed mathematics book got stolen by a beggar, my uniform soiled, my rice cooker in our dorm blasted, etc). But hey, for some reasons, it only spurred me to keep writing and typing. After a month, I finally managed to put together the first chapter of the redux version of the earlier FanFic story. Though the updates would take a month or two because of three things: university life and how I wanted to stay consistent with the main canon (though I have to admit I planned to tweak some parts of the original light novel source) and I'm waiting for the release of the NT Volume 21. Well, good luck reading this one and by the way, I'm open to suggestions. Either you post a review (whether good or bad) or send a PM.**

 **Original Story and Characters of Toaru Majutsu no Index and Kuroko no Basket belongs to Kamachi Kazuma and Fujimaki Tadatoshi, respectively :)**

* * *

It was a typical Thursday afternoon of in the start of April. The orange hews of the evening sun had been scattered over the landscape of a rebuilding Academy City—a far cry from what happened just a few months back, with the heat wave crisis, the rampage of the High Priest, and the crisis concerning Aleister Crowley affecting much of the independent city-state. But right now, it seems like none of those even happened as a lot of establishments and schools have been rebuilt abnormally quickly and the youthful populace are acting like the days before the events of November and December.

"Such misfortune!"

The tranquil afternoon has been broken by the scream of one Kamijou Touma. To an ordinary witness, he's a typical Japanese teenage boy with a decent build, spiky, black hair, and a delinquent look. But right now, he is currently running away from a girl with prepossessing features.

"I'm sorry Fukiyose! I didn't mean to…" he was cut off by a duffel bag that was thrown to him, causing him to fall headlong in the pavement.

"Come here, you pervert! I'll teach you a lesson on how to deal with your perverse motives!" the girl named Fukiyose Seiri, who had large breasts, long, black hair, and wide forehead, shouted as she leaps up and caught up on him. As soon as she had the incapacitated boy in the ground, she quickly placed Kamijou first on a headlock then second, on a German Suplex. After that, she proceeded to kick his gut, which made the misfortunate boy wince in pain.

"I hope you learn your lesson!" she roared as she gives a final kick before she left, "Another perverted tendency of yours tomorrow in class and expect me to beat you up once more."

As he watched her shadow fade away in the streets, Kamijou sat up as he holds his stomach that was on the receiving end of Fukiyose's merciless attacks. _Damn rotten luck! First, I lost my soda can in a river, got my papers burned and now this._

His vision's blurry and his mind's been aching, he sat down in the cold pavement for at least thirty minutes before getting back to his feet.

After a few more misfortunate encounters, including getting zapped by Misaka Mikoto, who just happened to pass by and saw the poor boy, slipping into a puddle of mud, and almost getting bitten by a stray dog after accidentally stepping on its snout, Kamijou finally reached his dormitory battered and bruised.

"Hey, Touma, what happened to you?" Index, who opted to stay with the Imagine Breaker user after their confrontation with Coronzon and the Golden Dawn, asked as she continued to watch television.

"Nothing, Index. I just happened to slip on the road," Kamijou muttered as he immediately puts down the grocery items that he bought from the usual supermarket.

"Okay Touma. What will we eat for dinner?" Index asked as she turns off the television to help the injured boy unpack the ingredients, which consisted of frozen chicken, chili pepper, ground black pepper, honey, soy sauce, sugar, vegetable and corn oil, mozzarella cheese, cabbage, a bundle of seaweed, soybean paste, dashi, tofu, and scallions.

"I'm thinking of cooking Fire Chicken and _Miso_ soup," Kamijou replied as he puts the chicken in the sink to taw, "Fukiyose's really mad…"

#

While eating, Index had asked Kamijou, who is busy tending to his bruised stomach, "That looks extreme for a simple slip in the pavement. What really happened to you, Touma?"

Kamijou winced in pain as he touched the bruised part. _Please Index, just eat your food. I'm grimacing in pain to answer your question!_

"Touma! Touma!" Index suddenly shouted, "Hey, Touma! Are you listening to me!?"

"It's not that! It's just that—ouch!" The unlucky boy sprang up to his feet as Index, who got annoyed by his response, leaped up and chomped down his head. "Please, Index! I'm in serious pain right now!" Kamijou shouted as he began to run around the room just to try to shake off an irritated Index.

"Seriously, Touma, why did you have those bruises and concussions?!" Index asked once again after biting his head for nearly ten minutes.

"Okay! Okay! Some classmate busted my ass for just some accidental touching and then…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he notices Index suddenly grew out his fangs as if magically and all of the sudden, she ended up biting home again, only more severe this time, "Touma! Didn't I tell you that fornication's a sin to the Almighty Father…"

"It wasn't intentional!" Kamijou screamed as he began to lose consciousness before eventually passing out.

#

" _Kuso…_ " Kamijou woke up to see Index already sleeping soundly in her bed. He then checked his alarm clock, which showed that it's already 11:30 pm. "I didn't realize that I was unconscious for that long. Such misfortune," he muttered as he stands up and goes to the kitchen, praying that Index would be merciful that she would leave even crumbs of food. But true to his rotten luck, he just saw that the plates are wiped clean by the mouth of the nun-in-training.

"That _warugaki_ …" the boy cursed, "Not even my pitiful condition is enough to make her spare me some food that I cooked. First, with Fukiyose, second with that annoying Misaka, and now, this. It was already better when that damned crisis happened…aaaaah!" Frustrated, he threw his shoe into a plastic box, which was sent by his father just last Monday. As a result, some items spilled from the said container.

" _Yabe_ …" he cussed as he tiptoes towards the scattered things, "Now I have to clean this up as well. Well, look at this rubbish things my dad brought here…Buddha statues…pins…and…hey, what's this?"

He found himself holding what looks like a bundle of old compact drives packed in a folding box with the title "NBA'S GREATEST MOMENTS".

"NBA, huh? So this is about basketball? Something like Kobe, Lebron, MJ, huh?" Kamijou whispered as he holds the dusty objects, "Not like I saw them play because of my washed-out memories…" He suddenly stopped speaking as he thought of something.

 _Or maybe…_

He then found himself being tempted to play the drives. Unable to hold himself any longer, he then got up and took the bundle. _Those spilled things can wait._

He then opened his laptop and while waiting the computer to load, he then cleaned the pack with a moist cloth and as soon as he is finished wiping, he then inserted the first CD and it began to play. As soon as the video started playing, his attention got glued immediately.

The first CD was a compilation of the greatest moments of the late 1980s to the entire 1990s. In other words, it featured stars like Michael Jordan, Scottie Pippen, Reggie Miller, Karl Malone, John Stockton, Hakeem Olajuwon, Patrick Ewing, Penny Hardaway, Gary Payton, Chris Mullins, Magic Johnson, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Isaiah Thomas, and a lot more. It featured some of the highlight reels, from Jordan's double clutch against the Lakers to Olajuwon's dream shake.

" _Su-Sugoi…_ " Kamijou can't help but admire all the plays, "I can't help it but it feels like…" He then noticed than he began to motion his arms and hands as if he himself is playing the game. _It feels like I want to play basketball, too. At first, I thought that it's just a game where you have to shoot the ball but_ …

He then motioned the next CD, which is lying there as if pleading to be played. Suddenly feeling excited, he then picked up the next drive and he inserted it immediately after the first one was finished driving.

The second CD contains the highlights from the first three years of the 2000s era of the NBA. It featured stars like Kobe Bryant in his Afro-style hair, Shaquille O'Neal, Allen Iverson, Jason Kidd, Ray Allen, Steve Nash, Stephon Marbury, Steve Francis, Rasheed Wallace, Chris Webber, Allan Houston, Cuttino Mobley, Mike Bibby, etc. _This one's equally explosive, if not more than the first video_ , Kamijou muttered to himself as he watches Allen (then a Milwaukee Buck) swishes another one of his three pointers against Iverson's Philadelphia Sixers in game six of the 2001 NBA playoffs. _That's so amazing! That Ray Allen guy shoots the ball with a flawless jumper. And that Allen Iverson dude with cornrows had got to be the sickest dribble I have ever seen. Maybe…just maybe…maybe I could do that…_

Without realizing it at first, he then stood up and tried to replicate Ray Allen's jump shot as well as Iverson's crossover. Surprisingly, even without an actual leather ball, he felt good as he just felt that he could actually do it decently, if not good enough.

"Maybe with some practice, maybe I could pull it off…hey wait, am I really serious about it?" Kamijou then stopped and only then he did realize he was moving his body like he was playing in a real basketball tournament. Chuckling a bit, he then motioned to the next two CDs so he decided to stop the second one to play the third one.

The third CD showed what looked like the highlight reel of the 2003 – 2004 NBA season which showed a teenage Lebron James, Carmelo Anthony, Dwyane Wade, Chris Bosh, Darko Milicic (LOL), Kyle Korver, Boris Diaw, etc.

"This season looks great as well," Kamjou commented then gasped to see Wade pull of a smooth crossover, making his defender stand frozen to the ground, "Amazing! He even made the defense look silly!"

After watching the third CD, he then proceeded to the fourth one, which is emblazoned with an "AND1 and other streetball greats" writing. As he played it, he was hoping to see another highlight.

He wasn't disappointed.

To say he was amazed is an understatement. He was basically awestruck to watch streetball, a variation of basketball which is more leeway when it comes to rules and regulations. To watch Julius "Dr. J" Erving slam the ball at Rucker Park, Rafer Alston and The Professor gut it out and Hot Sauce and Earl Manigault dishing out their handles, it's like the spiky haired boy is watching an entertainment show.

"Wow! I never knew basketball can also be done this way…huh?" he then felt his hand shaking as if it's being restless. Quickly, he touched his heat with his right hand to make sure all of this is just an imagination conjured up to escape his pitiful condition. When he realized that it was really real, that's when he decided to conclude.

"Oh man, I have found something really amazing!"

#

The next day, Kamijou Touma woke up rather early at 5 am despite having a short sleeping time because since he decided to _play_ basketball, he quickly watched some YouTube videos about the basics of the game, including dribbling, shooting, passing, etc. and while he watched them, he quickly made some written notes about it. Whether he'll play in a varsity, local tournament, or just for fun, he wasn't so sure yet. But he had made up his mind.

 _Basketball looks fun so I'll give it a try!_

"Touma? Why are you so early to wake up? It doesn't sound like you. And what's with this simple breakfast of cereals and milk?" Index somewhat grumbled as she began to pour milk into her bowl of cereals.

"Stop complaining. At least, you have something to eat," Kamijou replied as he consumes his toasted bread splattered with butter, "Also, I had something important to do so I have to wake up early. Also, don't forget to give Sphynx and Othinus their breakfast," he added as he glanced at the dollhouse where the Norse magician, whose height had drastically been reduced to a mere 15cm, still slept.

"Okay fine but what is this important thing to do?" Index asked, "Is it about school work? Is it about Komoe-san?"

"No. It's something else though you might find it a bit boring," Kamijou replied as he fidgeted at the fact that he just called basketball _boring_ , "Well, I gotta go now. See ya later Index. Let's go out in a family restaurant tomorrow since it's Saturday!"

"Okay!" Index basically had her eyes shining at the Kamijou mentioning the family restaurant.

After he gathered his things, Kamijou began to jog under the still dark sky, though traces of sunlight can already be seen in the far horizons of the sky. _So if I learn basketball, what shall I do next? Be the best in the whole of Academy City?_

He made a sullen expression. Since this city has focused more in producing Espers above all other things under the sun, he doubts that there is a school here who had a dedicated varsity team. _There might be a mini-tournament out there but it might not be enough…_

He shook his head. He knew he can't just simply think about abstract thoughts if he isn't that capable yet to play basketball. _I'll have to be solid on the basics first!_

In a short time, he managed to reach his school, which is still devoid of human life, with only a few early birds and a phalanx of guards strolling around the campus, not that he minds. He quickly entered the building and made a smile to the people he passed by. _So far, nothing bad has happened to me, huh?_

He quite shivered at this. Usually, when something doesn't happen, it could mean that a bigger misfortune could be underway after a long day of normalcy. He gulped. _I hope that nothing bad happens!_

He then entered his own classroom which was still empty as the official start of classes are still at 8:30 am.

* * *

It was just days since the match between the Jabberwocks and Vorpal Swords have finished and right now, all the holdovers who are currently third and second years are practicing vigorously with the aim of wresting the top dog status in Japanese high school basketball.

"Okay, take five!" coach Aida Riko of the Seirin High School basketball team shouted. The team had recently won the Winter Cup and has etched its place among the top schools with three of its regulars as members of the Jabberwock team.

But right now, it's been obvious that every school has been seeking to dislodge the newly-installed rising star of Tokyo and as a result, training has been especially harsh.

"Coach is too merciless," Kagami Taiga mumbled to his partner as they rehydrate themselves. The high-jumping power forward of the third-year club has been specifically instructed by coach Riko to train in the swimming pool while the others do their regular shuttle runs.

"You're stating the obvious," Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth man of the fabled Generation of Miracles and Kagami's current partner, said as he wipes off the sweat from his forehead.

"Be quiet you two or the coach will hear you!" team captain Hyuga Junpei smacked the two of them, "By the way, we have some good news. Kiyoshi's recovery and rehabilitation from surgery has been successful and by the first week of May, he might already be joining us once again. Second, Kuroko, didn't Akashi told you that the next Olympics Basketball would be held in Tokyo?"

"Yes, he did," Kuroko said as he fishes out his phone to make sure that the Rakuzan point guard had indeed said something, "According to him, the Japanese Basketball Association would at least need three strings, with 25 players each, though the official playing lineup would still stand at twelve players per Olympic team. The screening would start at the first week of June, though official practice will start in the first week of July and our spots have already been secured, as reported by Akashi."

"By our, you mean those bastard GoM plus you? So only 19 players would be needed for the remaining spots in the first string? And what's with the short preparation?" Kagami, who is slightly annoyed that his partner and the rival Miracles (especially Touou's Aomine Daiki) have been secured at least a spot even without undergoing tryouts, asked.

"Akashi-kun must have planned that. He has his reasons after all. As for the short preparation, I don't know about that although I heard that the other Japanese Olympic teams are being more prioritized by the MEXT (Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology)," Kuroko could only shrug as he opens his water jug.

"Speaking of tryouts, we only have a few freshmen who are enrolling in this club and seriously, no one's even lasting in the first test!" Izuki Shun, the eagle-eyed point guard who just came back from the washroom, exasperatedly exclaimed, "Our recruitment's getting out of nowhere. We might have gotten a larger funding from the principal but that might be used to buy more balls when I get to put the ball…"

"Izuki, shut up!" Hyuga shouted as he knew that the guard is going to make another lame pun, "But what you said is true though. We desperately needed a few more members. I think that we would have to wait until the start of June to get at least ten recruits."

As the seniors talk to themselves, Kuroko could only blink as he listened to their conversation. _Don't give up, captain. I'm sure help will come along the way._

* * *

"That's so unexpected of you, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu, who is sadly one of Kamijou's very few friends in school, mocked him as the rest of the class began to enter the room. Some of students, especially the boys, have been talking about how "unusual" that the usually unlucky boy didn't encounter something odd.

"Just shut up, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou scowled as he decided to put away the negative aura surrounding him, "Can't you be glad that for once, nothing bad happened to my day that is usually filled with nothing but rotten luck?"

"It's just really so out-of-place, Kami-yan," Aogami Pierce, sadly another of Kamijou;s friends and a self-confessed masochist and lolicon, chimed in, "And what's shocking is that you even came early than Fukiyose, who is usually the early bird here!"

"I don't find anything wrong with it," Kamijou, already starting to get irritated, replied, "Just stop your yapping for once and let me be in peace."

Meanwhile, Fukiyose, who didn't even believe about Kamijou's misfortunes, even found it strange that the boy he claimed to "hate" didn't encounter some type of trouble nor does he intended to start one right now.

"Okay, class!" Komoe Tsukuyomi, who had entered the classroom, squeaked, "Let's start the homeroom now!"

#

The day had gone as smoothly as ever, only getting disrupted by Fukiyose looking at Kamijou with a killer intent that is signifying that she's still mad at him, Tsuchimikado accidentally spilling his lemonade drink at the Imagine Breaker user, and Aogami freaking out that he had just found out a new way to make women squirm.

After the classes, Kamijou was itching to rush out of the classroom when Komoe suddenly called him out.

"Kamijou-chan!" the pinkette loli called him, "I like a word with you."

"Yes, Komoe-sensei?" Kamijou didn't know what the problem is as he gets near his homeroom teacher.

"I just noticed that you're having a good day, so far," Komoe smiled as she offers him a cup of tea, which the teenager politely refused, "I hope it becomes permanent!"

"Uh…thanks sensei," Kamijou flatly answered and then immediately went outside of the classroom. After leaving the campus, he immediately proceeded to the mall where he usually buys his grocery and he spotted a basketball apparel store, which happened to be almost deserted since it only has a few buyers. He quickly enters the establishment.

"Good evening, sir!" a tall, ash-blonde man who looks like the store caretaker greeted Kamijou, "I'm Sekiguchi Toru at your service! What do you want? There are a lot of basketball items here that is available, like the official Spalding Official Game Ball and Street Ball, the Kobe shoes, Air Jordans, duffel bags, Adidas Crazy shoes, etc. and etc."

"Well…" Kamijou was picking carefully so that he can manage his budget carefully. After some initial selection, he purchased a pair of basketball leggings, a pair of Kobe 9 EM "Laser Crimson", a leather basketball, basketball socks, and some apparel.

"That's quite a bundle," Sekiguchi chuckled, "Do you play basketball?"

"Actually," Kamijou replied, "I…well…I actually a beginner in the game."

The ash-blonde man raised his eyebrows, "Eh? That's so late for your age. Oh well, it's not my business. Here you go, customer!"

" _Arigatou Gozaimashita!_ " Kamijou thanked Sekiguchi and then sped off to buy the essential cooking ingredients he'll need.

"What's taking you so long, Touma!?" Index, who is already getting impatient, began to growl as Othinus simply watched the unfortunate boy cooked.

"Just wait, dammit!" Kamijou bellowed as he flips the frying pan.

"Human, what are you cooking for dinner?" the Magic God asked as she began to go back and fourth from her doll house.

"Beef broccoli and some fried fish," Kamijou replied as he continued to think about what to do as they eat. _So while they eat, what shall I do first? Practice dribbling, shooting, or passing?_

After serving their dinner, Kamijou then went to the bathroom to change his clothes. He donned a simple white t-shirt, a playing shorts that he purchased a while back, and the pair of Kobes. Taking the Spalding ball with him, he was already heading out for the exit door when he was stopped by a munching Index.

"Touma? Aren't you going you going to eat? And what's with the strange outfit?" she asked as she eyes Kamijou's basketball attire.

"I'm just going out for some exercise," the Imagine Breaker excused himself, "Don't worry, I already ate so you're free to gobble up everything."

"Okay, Touma!" Index replied then proceeded to munch and munch her already-filled plate.

Once Kamijou was outside, he began to walk until he spotted a deserted street basketball court which is frequently passed by a lot of students despite no one actually using it. Once he had stepped on the court, he began to dribble the ball while repeating everything he had learned in those YouTube sessions he had in his brain. _For some reason, dribbling is so stimulating._

He then proceeded to make a simple layup. _I hope this doesn't go wrong. So while I ran, I dribble the ball and take two steps before making a layup…_

Moving rather on instinct, he inhaled and exhaled before sprinting towards the ring. Normally, total amateurs tend to make trivial mistakes but for the spiky haired boy, he was able to actually _make_ a layup, which genuinely surprised him.

"I did it, huh?" he said as he watched the ball fall from the net, "Hmmm…then let's take it in a faster beat."

For the next hour, he practiced his dribbling, which is already accompanied with the high pace usually associated with professional players. For someone who is considered unlucky and an idiot, he's actually learning so fast that it's like he had been doing those movements for years. After dribbling, he then practiced his shooting. Not surprisingly, he didn't manage to hit his first three shots due to either shooting too strong or too far and near. But after some few adjustments that he did, he manage to sink a basket—first in the free throwline, second in the perimeter, and third, three steps behind the three point line. Amazed by this small feat, he then picked up the ball and began to do the more unconventional styles that he watched players from And1 do. And despite being his first time, he was actually able to do some decent tricks, such as the Stiff Leg Crossover, Spin Move Crossover, and Baseline Behind-The-Back dribble. After doing those moves flashy, unstoppable moves, he was basically gaping. _Did I really do it? Or maybe this is some kind of imagination?_ He then touched his head with his right hand to see if he wasn't conjuring up fantasies. He then didn't hear the usual shrill when his right hand breaks illusions. _So this is real, huh?_

"For someone who claims a novice, you're doing quite pretty well for an amateur…"

Kamijou stopped. _That voice! I think I heard that somewhere a while back…_

"Se-Sekiguchi-san!?" Kamijou turned to see the ash-blonde storekeeper, who is now wearing a black jersey and shorts, standing on the sidelines while holding a ball, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working in the store?"

Sekiguchi chuckled, "My store closes early so I can play here. By the way, mind giving me your name? I gave you mine, after all."

Kamijou sighed, "Oh yeah. I'm Kamijou Touma, a second-year student and a Level 0 Esper."

"I see," Sekiguchi hummed as he rolls the ball in his hand, "So you're younger than me, huh. By the way, Kamijou, what made you decide to play basketball? Is it because you're a Level 0 and getting discriminated that you want some purpose or goal that's different from this city? Or you're simply bored in life?"

Kamijou stopped. _He's so perceptive! To be honest, it's quite a little of both._

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," the ash-blonde took him out of his thoughts, "After all, people have different reasons to play basketball. Most do it for fun, some do it for domination and power and others…well…they simply love the game. But to tell you honestly, if you really don't enjoy the sport from the bottom of your heart, then you don't have the right to play it."

Kamijou narrowed his eyes, "Hey, Sekiguchi-san, I know it may sound rude but can we please have a little duel? I just simply wanted to assess how much should I learn."

Sekiguchi seemed to be consider it, "Okay lad. Whoever gets 30 points first gets the win. Let's do _Janken_ to determine the first possession."

After determining whoever gets the ball first, Kamijou and Sekiguchi then faced off in the court.

#

"Yes! It's my 28th point!" Sekiguchi shouted in victory as he began to defend against Kamijou, who had amassed twenty points.

The raven, despite being the one trailing, found himself enjoying the game. _I never knew I could enjoy something else other than saving people's lives here and outside Academy City!_

"I hope I don't do anything wrong," he mumbled as he quickly goes up for a shot, which was preempted by the taller male and jumped high. However, as Sekiguchi was still in the air, Kamijou realized this and quickly drove past him.

"No, you don't!" Sekiguchi suddenly shouted and was able to catch up on Kamijou, who was slightly surprised at his mark's quick response. _His reflexes and defense are amazing! But I can do this!"_

He then stopped and spun around as he dribbles the ball between the legs for a quick fadeway shot. Sekiguchi saw this and quickly extended his arms to try to block the shot but suddenly, he noticed Kamijou's shooting form and was quickly stunned.

 _What!? His body's almost parallel to the ground! I don't know if it's possible but it reminds me of that guy from our old middle team…_

He was taken out of his daydreaming as Kamijou shot the ball, which was well out of the block's reach. The ball rattled off the ring before eventually landing beneath.

"Yes! This isn't over," Kamijou raised his fists although deep inside him, he was equally dumbfounded by what he just did. _My body's lower than the usual fadeaway! Is that mere body instinct or adrenaline! No wait! I have no time to think!_

He then began to pressure Sekiguchi, who was struggling to penetrate. The latter was equally frustrated and amazed by the defense of the smaller guy. _His feet are strong and his reflex, agility, flexibility, and speed are raw but can be devastating when polished and used correctly._ His eyes then widens. _Perhaps, can he be in equal footing with those…_

 _BAM!_

"Shit!" he cursed as he saw Kamijou stole the ball and quickly made a fastbreak. But he recovered and immediately stopped him when he's still six feet from the three point line, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Dammit!" Kamijou cussed as he began to dribble, "But if I can to that fadeaway, maybe I can gamble on this." _I haven't seen anyone do this but…_

He then entered his shooting motion, with the ball in his hands. "You can't be serious!" Sekiguchi screamed as he watched Kamijou attempt a quick shot far away from the three point line. As he released the ball, he was sure that there's no way that it's going to even reach the ring. _He's an amateur so he won't make this one!_

He should have thought otherwise.

The moment the ball came crashing down through the ring, without a hint of grazing the ball, both players were shell-shocked. _I did it? I really did it!_ Kamijou thought aloud as he takes a look at his right hand.

"You have potential," Sekiguchi said aloud and then suddenly, he then drove to Kamijou's goal. The shorter guy wasn't able to react (due to shock) as he watches the ash-blonde slam the ball, "I take the win!"

Kamijou sighed. _Such misfortune!_

"But like I said, you have potential," Sekiguchi said as he turns to face the spiky haired boy, "To start with, what position do you want to play?"

"Position? Well…uh…point guard," Kamijou flatly replied.

"Well, you're actually more suited in the floor general…" Sekiguchi then trailed for a bit, "Hey, wait, since this city's not even famous when it comes to basketball, what do you plan to do now? I don't know any clubs that you can join here."

"The truth is, I don't know," Kamijou confessed, "I actually considered joining a varsity but there really aren't any clubs that's devoted to basketball."

Sekiguchi then frowned. _I pity this kid. If only he can battle the…_

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Well, I have a suggestion for you," Sekiguchi then said, "I'm saying this because I don't want to get your potential wasted. Listen, if you agree to get out of this city and find a school in Tokyo that had a basketball club, I can train you as much as I can for a bloody price of nothing."

"Huh!? What!?" Kamijou suddenly was shocked at Sekiguchi's suggestion.

"It's a suggestion so it's still your choice if you accept it or not," Sekiguchi clarified, "But if you were to ask me, I'd say that you get out of this city because outside this place, high school basketball is waiting for you. There are a lot of schools that offer basketball-related programs and I'd pay to see you play in the three important matches of Japanese high school basketball tournaments, namely the Interhigh, the Winter Cup, and the National Sports Meet. But more than that, your potential, if improved and polished further, can rival the Generation of Miracles."

"The—what?" Kamijou asked.

"If you haven't heard of them, then I'll summarize it. The Generation of Miracles is the most powerful team in the history of Japanese basketball," Sekiguchi explained, "I don't know if you'll believe me but the GoM and I attended both the Teiko Middle High School. As such, I was their senior when their talents bloomed."

Kamijou cannot believe what he had just heard. _This guy was a part of what he claimed is a legendary team!?_

"Right now, all the members of the Generation of Miracles have attended separated high schools. So the schools you have to look out for because they all each have a regular from the vaunted group are Shutoku, Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Rakuzan, and Yosen…well…they're supposed to be only five but…" he then stopped. Kamijou then saw that his face was bearing an expression of uncertainty.

"It's better of you're that one who finds out," Sekiguchi blurted, "I don't know how to explain this but to save you of hassle, the GoM had an additional sixth man who is valued because of his uncanny but powerful methods of passing. You might not understand it but that's that. If you want to find out, then you better get out of this city."

Kamijou then began to think twice. _I haven't known any other home besides this place ever since my memories got wiped out. But honestly, this guy's offer is so tempting to resist._

He then inhaled and exhaled. _I have given up my time and even life for almost everyone, especially in this city. Maybe it's not wrong if this time, I'll be a little selfish for myself._

"If I accept it, how will you train me?" Kamijou then asked.

"The fastest way is to join pocket tournaments," Sekiguchi replied, "Since you have an idea about the basics, then all I'll have to do is to point out what's wrong in your movements and to teach you some additional moves."

Kamijou then smiled, "I accept it. So when do we start?"

#

It was already past 11 pm when Kamijou Touma got home. _Man! Sekiguchi's such a sadist! He made me run, dribble, and shoot endlessly!_

He entered his dorm, which was already silent. _But if it will help me get stronger in no time, then I'd happily follow his training regime!_

He then went straight to the kitchen where he saw Index already have arranged the dirty plates in the sink so that he'll only have to wash them. He smiled. _At least, it's better than having her just lazing off the whole day._

"Touma…"

He froze. _What!? She's still awake!?_

"Hey, Index. Still up?" He turned around to see the silver-haired nun, who is in her sleeping clothes, standing beside her (Kamijou's) bed.

"What took you so long!? Me, Sphynx and Othinus have been planning to go out for an ice cream session but it seems this exercise of yours seemed to be another pretext for fornication…" she ranted as her fangs began to show up.

"Uh! Please Index! Let me explain!" Kamijou panicked as he tried to save himself, "You see, this is quite an important announcement that it might affect our lives!"

Index seemed to calm down, "Touma, what is that important thing that you say?"

"Well…" Kamijou was choosing his words carefully, "How do I say it? Hnnnnh…Index, would it be fine if we will all move to our home in Metropolitan Tokyo?"

"Huh…why?" Index was taken aback by the sudden decision her partner just made, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I started playing basketball and…"

"Hey, what is basketball?" Index interrupted him, "Is it a Japanese term for football?"

"Uh…no Index," Kamijou made a weird expression, "They are two different sports. If soccer is played by using your feet and with six players each on two teams, basketball is a sport played by two teams with five members each. Well, the mechanic is slightly similar to football except that you score by trying to shoot a ball into a hoop which is 10 feet tall. What makes it hard because unlike football, your all playing in a tightly-packed court so the defense is harder to penetrate."

"I see," Index nodded, "So in your opinion, which is harder to play?"

"Well, they're equally challenging," Kamijou continued, "When you're talking of stamina, footwork, and endurance, football is slightly more challenging because you'll all basically run in the field all trying to kick a ball. But if you're going to consider height, speed, agility, athleticism, and execution of skills, I think basketball's the more challenging due to sheer complexity."

"Okay," Index nodded once more, "Then what is this problem that you're talking about?"

"To cut the chase, I have decided to transfer schools," Kamijou said offhandedly, "The reason is because there is no basketball club here."

"Well…I'm fine with that but Touma…" Index then trailed off, "Will it be fine to bring Othinus and Sphynx there?"

"Uh…yeah!" Kamijou answered with a slight hint of uncertainty. _I do hope mom and dad doesn't mind free loaders at home._

"Okay, then it's settled! But before that, don't forget your promise about the family restaurant tomorrow!" Index made a peace sign and then she fell asleep as she was exhausted from waiting Kamijou.

Kamijou smiled as he then fishes out his phone. After a few rings, he then heard the voice of some he knew.

" _Woah—Touma, why are you still awake at this point? You should be sleeping—_ "

"Dad, I'll be straight to the point. I plan to transfer to find a school there."

" _Huh!? Why so sudden, Touma!? The new term has barely begun and yet—_ "

"Dad, please, just this once, please do me a favor. You want us to be together again, right? Plus, I get to be with mom every day. I know that you're concerned about the bad luck that I have but I can handle that on my own."

" _Hmmm…fine then, Touma. When do you plan to go back here?_ "

"Before June starts, dad. Oh dad, please do some quick research right now for schools which are nearby our home so that I can simply walk."

" _Well…okay…wait a minute son. I have a pamphlet here that was dropped by a random student. Let's see…Senshinkan…Meisei…Seiho…Kyoritsu…well, they're the best schools here that I saw…_ "

"Uh, Dad, isn't there anymore schools?" Inwardly, Kamijou was slightly disappointed that none of them are the schools which Sekiguchi mentioned.

" _Well, son…there's this school called Seirin High which is actually the nearest to our home that you can cover the distance. But they're actually just a young institution compared to the…_ "

"It's okay, dad! I'll attend Seirin, then!"

" _You sure with that, Touma? We just want the best education for you._ "

"Yeah, dad. I have decided."

" _Okay, but what's with the sudden change?_ "

"Well…you see…I got interested in playing basketball and so, I ended up getting scouted so that's why…" Kamijou slightly twisted the story.

" _REALLY TOUMA!? THEN YOUR MOTHER WILL BE SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS! AFTER ALL, YOU DID SAY THAT YOU WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL WHEN YOU WERE JUST IN KINDERGARTEN!_ "

"Yeah…huh…wait a minute…what did you just say?" the last part actually caught the spiky haired boy by surprise.

" _You don't remember Touma? The NBA CDs that you kept pestering me to buy when you were young? They were just scattered here so I decided that I sent them there!_ "

"I see. Well, good night dad!" He then hanged the phone.

"That's some strange twist," he whispered to himself as he enters the bathroom to sleep.

#

The next day, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus, who is on the teen's pocket, are headed early in the morning for some heavy lunch in Julian's Family Restaurant. But as they walked in the streets, the silver-haired nu began to talk.

"Touma, why are you wearing again that weird sports clothing?" she asked as she motions as his pair of Kobe sneakers and the Nike duffle bag that is slung into the shoulders of the teen.

"After lunch, I'll have to do something, Index so the two of you should stay home. Don't worry, I'll order something like hamburger for the two of you to eat as snacks this afternoon. I'll be arriving home late so behave while I'm gone," Kamijou explains to them as they enter the establishment.

Once they were able to find their seats, Kamijou then ordered something to the cashier and was about to pay his bill when he spotted someone familiar.

"Sekiguchi!" he called out to the taller male, who happened to be at the same place and was also at the line to order as well.

"Yo, Kamijou!" the ash-blonde responded, "I'm surprise you're here as well. So, have you decided to finally transfer? And is yes, what school is that?"

 _Should I tell him that I plan to go to Seirin?_ Kamijou thought as he went out of the line to give way for Sekiguchi, who ordered two burgers, a coffee drink, and potato fries. _I don't know but I'm not actually prepared to tell him that…_

"What's wrong Kamijou? Your mind seemed to drift off," Sekiguchi, who was staring at him for some time, snapped him out of his lucid dreams.

"Ah sorry. About your question, I already planned to transfer before the end of May but I'll still have to complete some of my requirements here and I haven't chosen a school yet," Kamijou decided not to reveal yet that he'll attend Seirin.

"I see. Hey, since you're here, why don't I join you in the table?" Sekiguchi asked, "Do you have any companions with you?"

"Ah yes—oh, wait!" Kamijou remembered that he's with Index and Othinus. _Maybe it will be alright if it's Index but how can I explain to him about Othinus' presence. Oh right, she's asleep in my pocket. I'll have to play this one right!_

"Join us then!" he gave off a wide grin, which Sekiguchi found it weird but decided to let it slide. The moment they had went upstairs to eat, Index saw them and began to question about the identity of the guy who is walking beside her partner.

"Touma! Who is that guy!?" Index scowled as she narrows her eyes towards Sekiguchi, who could only stare back, both amazed and confused at her nun robes and petite size.

"This is Sekiguchi Toru-san," Kamijou introduced the ash-blonde immediately to remove any signs of tension, "He's my training partner in the sport that I mentioned to you. Sekiguchi, she's Index Librorum Prohibitorum or you can just call her Index, for short."

 _That's some strange name_ , Sekiguchi thought as he lays down his tray of food.

As they began to eat, Kamijou then looked outside the window, which revealed a panoramic view of a recovering Academy City. He smiled sadly. _In just a few weeks, I'll be leaving this place with no regrets to face a new future._

"So…what will be your house in Tokyo like, Touma?" Index suddenly asked him as they are busy munching burgers.

"Uhm…it's just a typical modern Japanese house with figurines, sofa, a television, kitchen, and a two-bed room," Kamijou tried his best to describe a home which he only visited _once_ while the incident involving Angel Fall was underway. _I think that house has been repaired to what it should be_.

"You seemed to have your mind wandering off again, Kamijou," Sekiguchi suddenly interrupted his thoughts as his huge hands revealed his bitten burger, which shows how large he can take.

"What? Ah _gomen_ ," Kamijou somehow looked like he was high that he forgot that Sekiguchi was even sitting beside him, "I was just thinking about what should I expect when I return to Tokyo."

"There's nothing much to expect," Sekiguchi shrugged, "The only difference between this and that place is the robots, phones, hi-tech weapons, scientific innovations, and some crazy stuff of Academy City. If anything, that so-called "thirty years advanced" is slightly exaggerated a bit, in my opinion."

"What are you doing here, then?" Kamijou was curious to know why an ordinary person from a school _outside_ of this city doing business in this place.

"Nothing fancy. It just happened that there are a lot of basketball outlets in the main metropolis so some college friend suggested that I do some business here but apparently, only a few kids here is actually interested in basketball, counting yourself. I guess I'll have to go back to Tokyo as well," Sekiguchi explained, slightly disappointed, "By the way, I was wondering what Exper ability you could have developed if you are more than a Level 0."

Kamijou quickly shook his head, "Unfortunately, that seemed inapplicable to me. But I'm pretty happy and content in my life despite the fact that I'm only a Level 0."

"Good for you then," Sekiguchi replied, "After all, life is much simpler but slightly better outside rather than here. Well, I'm finished eating. Just catch up with me when you're done. The tournament's will start in 3 pm and be finished by 5 pm, not 7 so you don't have to worry about getting home so late." He then stood up and quickly left the area. Kamijou watched him walked briskly. _Well, life here in Academy City had its own moments as well, you know._

"Touma! What tournament is he talking about!?"

Kamijou froze to see Index asking something which she should not know, "What is this tournament I'm hearing about? Huh!?"

"Index, it's nothing too sinful…" the spiky haired boy tried to soothe the nun, "Just, stay home and feed Othi…"

"I'm going too! I don't care what you say! I haven't been in a tournament before!" Index then began to throw tantrums.

"Index, they don't allow spectators your age," Kamijou then explained while giving an excuse, "Besides, it might bore you so easily so please don't be so…"

"But Touma! What if that event is only a pretense to fight off magicians!?" Index wouldn't hear any of her partner's explanations, "You can't just go off on your own. I have already dealt too much heartbreaks with your memory lost, your World War II engagement, and that sorcerer's magical tortures that he inflicted to you!"

"Index, magic has nothing to do with this," Kamijou, already starting to lose his patience, facepalmed, "Argh…fine…I'll at least explain it to you. Basically, I was invited last night by Sekiguchi to play in a five-on-five street basketball tournament which would be held outside the upper borders of District 13 which means that it would be held on the streets of Western Tokyo and that would mean a farther distance from our apartment. That's the damn reason why I don't want to bring you and Othinus along."

Index seemed to nod but suddenly, "Then, I'll still go with you!"

"But Index…" Kamijou wasn't' able to finish what he said as suddenly, Index leaped up and began to chomp on his head.

"OUCH! Such Misfortune!"

#

After treating his head with ointment, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus are now headed straight into the borders of District 13. Armed with a gate pass, a leather ball, and an extra pair of clothes, Kamijou was quite nervous as this would be his first time playing in a real basketball game. _Talk about butterflies in my stomach, this is getting pretty put of hand._

After managing to get out of the walls, the scenery then changed into a typical, Japanese modern town with houses, mini-stores, regular schools, and playgrounds. After walking an extra mile, they managed to reach the designated place, which happened to be dotted with a lot of players and spectators.

"Wow! That's a lot of people! I never knew basketball could be this big in this country," Kamijou genuinely gasped as he saw rows and columns of basketball courts being filled with competing pickup teams, a few foreigners, speactators, and a lot of food stands.

"To—Touma, where are we?" Index, not being used to an environment outside of Academy City and the walls of a cathedral, and the English countryside, actually shivered as she hugs Sphynx.

"Yeah, human…where are we," Othinus, now awake, asked as she tried to open up the zipper of the duffel bag, where she is kept.

"Oh you're awake Othinus," Kamijou then peered in his bag, "Just to you know, we're not in Academy City so I would appreciate it if you keep quite for at least an hour in this bag."

"Ok but do try to give me some water," Othinus then returned to her sleep.

"Kamijou!"

The spiky haired boy turned at the source of the voice and was surprised to see Sekiguchi running towards him along with two other guys, "Kamijou, I'm glad you arrived earlier than what we agreed upon. By the way, this guy here is Kubota Masaya and this little runt here is Tanaka Tobio. We'll be playing together!"

"Hey there dude!" Kubota greeted, his black bangs covering almost his eyes. Tanaka simply gave off a timid smile.

"Okay but where is our fifth member?" Kamijou asked.

"Oh…Okusu Ryuji's not here yet, is it?" Sekiguchi scratched his head as he looked to Tanaka, who simply shrugged, "Well, he'll be here in time. Let's go get ready to warmup!" The three then ran towards the basketball court to sweat out.

As Kamijou was removing his orange short that revealed a white one, Index suddenly voiced out her concerns, "You can't just leave us here! Where are we staying then? What about our food? What about…"

"Just wait Index," Kamijou irritatingly said as he then walked to a nearby food stall to order something. _I shouldn't have brought her here!_

"By the way, just sit in the bleachers in the sidelines of this court," Kamijou reminded the nun as they are waiting for the _ten_ burgers to be ready.

#

"Prrrrt!"

The referee of the streetball match whistled the start of the match. Two teams then lined up. "Let the second tournament match between Team Green Dragons and Team Blue Waves begin!" the female announcer blared in the mic.

Ruckus and cheers followed the announcement as the sidelines is now packed with a lot of people.

"Man, this is quite nerve wracking!" Kamijou, who is wearing a black-and-green jersey, which he found surprising since the measurement is accurate, commented as he watched the whole crowd waved.

The ball was tipped between the Blue Waves center and Okusu, who was 190 cm tall. Unfortunately, the opponent got the first possession and so, the Greens decided to set up their defense. The Blue's point guard then made between-the-legs dribble and he dashed past Sekiguchi, who wasn't able to keep up with the speed. The guard then stopped and turned around and faded for the jump shot, earning their team the first score.

"Dammit!" Sekiguchi angrily seethed as he inbounds the ball. Meanwhile, Kamijou couldn't help but admire the move. _That turnaround was simply but deadly. Hmmm…maybe I could do it too?_

He gets the ball and then began to dash towards the opponent's goal. Facing the guard who had score the first point, the spiky haired boy decided to apply what he learned from Sekiguchi's lessons last night and from the videos of And1. He then dribbled to the right and as his mark followed, he then made a hesitation dribble. Eyeing as if he is about to pass the ball to Kubota, who is waiting on the left corner, he suddenly made a quick switch by dribbling between-the-legs on his left and began to ran past the blue guard.

 _So fast! I know it might sound ridiculous but his speed reminds me of that certain player from Touou Academy,_ the point guard, who just fallen in his knees, thought.

Despite the quick help from the defenders, Kamijou then made hesitated and suddenly, he swerved to his left and quickly dribbled past them.

"Not letting you!" the center then shouted as he jumps but to his surprise, Kamijou stopped and made a quick turnaround which both shocked and entertained the crowd.

 _His body's almost parallel to the ground!_ The crowd miraculously thought at the same time.

Even before the center manage to fall back to the ground, Kamijou had already released his shot, earning himself a basket.

"I can't believe it!" Kubota shouted.

"So I was right all along," Sekiguchi narrowed his eyes. _I know it sounds stupid but his raw speed and agility is there. It might not yet be on the level of those bastard kouhais but if he trains on it, he'll definitely reached their feet. Though there's one thing that's bothering me. That turnaround jumper. It's the same as the opposing guard had done, except that Kamijou's form was definitely better and well-executed. But still, I didn't even see him do it last night. Could it be…_

He was taken out of thoughts by Tanaka shouting, "Captain, they're on offense!"

All the Greens used a 3 – 2 defensive pattern, with Kamijou and Kubota in the front. As the opposing point guard moves, he then motioned a past to his left but as Kamijou reacted on instinct, his mark suddenly faked and dashed on the right side and as Kubota came in to help, the guard quickly stopped and made a step back, one-legged jumper. The score is now 4 – 2, in favor of the Blue team.

"That move reminds me of Dirk Nowitzki," Okusu whisperd to no one in particular as he wiped of his sweaty face. However, Kamijou seemed to having different thoughts. _That move is amazing as well. Maybe…just maybe…I can also execute it…_

As Greens are in offense, Kamijou had the ball while eyeing Sekiguchi on his right and Kubota on his left. Giving a 'screen please' signal by tapping his scalp, Kamijou hesitated a dribble as Kubota came rushing in to free the spiky haired boy of his defender. However, the latter, for some reasons, had read this and quickly tried to avoid colliding with the raven but in a split second, Kamijou spun and made a back dribble before crossing to his right, shocking his mark who got entangled with Kubota for a bit.

Reacting on instinct, the center once again faced off with Kamijou but before he could move from his spot, the spiky haired boy quickly stopped and made a jaw-dropping one legged fadeaway, almost the same as the earlier made by the Blues but with a higher release. The score is now tied.

"Amazing! Who is that spiky haired dude!"

"I don't know. It's my first time seeing that guy. He might not be a regular here in the public courts."

"But still, he is skilled!"

Hearing these comments, Kamijou somehow felt flustered as he hears the sound of the whistle signaling a timeout. He then looked at his right hand and then touched his head to see all of these is real. He gasped. _So it's all real, huh? But what's more amazing is, every basketball move that I see, I can execute them immediately. But how did I do that? I don't know. I really don't know. It's just as if I can learn any basketball skill by seeing it only once…_

"Good job, kid!" Sekiguchi slapped his back as they all went to the sidelines, "Hey, do you have some time after this game? It won't take a minute."

"Uh, why?" Kamijou asked.

"I do have something in mind when I saw you play in a real game for the first time," Sekiguchi replied as he then took out a pair of compact disc from his duffel bag, "I won't say anything much but after this match, I want you to take this home."

"Uh, what's this?" Kamijou asked as he eyes the first CD, which is marked with a cover entitled _Teiko Middle School Progress Reports_. The other CD looks like a scouting report based on the tile it had.

"Well, the first CD, as you read it, is about the highlights and progress of the five, or rather, six members of the Generation of Miracles from middle school. If you want to be stronger, watching them could help you. And the second CD is the highlights of the GoM from last year's Winter Cup when they are all freshmen high school, about the same age as yours," Sekiguchi explained as he placed the CDs on Kamijou's waiting hands, "And I have a challenge for you. If you can execute everything that you watched from your opponents or better if it's from CDs like And1, I might consider giving you a treat."

"Sure," Kamijou, quite giddy that he grinned like he hasn't smiled in a century, accepted the challenge, "Just make sure you keep that promise!"

" _Baka_ …I don't break such promises," Sekiguchi chided the boy as they all went back inside the court though inwardly, he actually has another reason for this. _I just want to see and confirm it if it's real. Because if it's real, then who knows? He might be on the same level as them._

#

The rest of the match was simply disastrous for the Blue team as Kamijou, after seeing their moves just once, began bring it back twice the power. But that's not the only thing he did. As the spiky haired boy had watched the And1 mixtapes from Friday night, he simply recreated them, sometimes even overlapping two moves into one. This resulted in Kamijou being too hard to guard, though some of his opposing marks hear him whisper something like "left…right…cross over here…spin…between the legs…" as he seems to imagine something.

The game ended in a rout, 100 – 62.

"Yosh!" Sekiguchi raised his hands in victory as he and his teammates go and celebrate, but Kamijou then cut in, "Hey, please treat us in those food stalls as you promised. I swear, I don't have any money left."

"Yeah, yeah!" the ash blonde replied as he fishes out a wallet. _So it's safe to say that he got that same ability as that annoying blonde, at the very least._

While they were eating in a near Kebab stall, Sekiguchi then started speaking, "We'll have some light training tomorrow to assess your ability. But for now, try watching the CDs that I have sent to you. You might be shocked that guys your age are playing a higher gear of basketball."

"Is that so?" the spiky haired boy asked as he munches as piece of ground beef. Index, for her part, had ordered at least five rolls of Kebab, much to Sekiguchi's annoyance.

"That's all I can say, for now," Sekiguchi smirked as he wipes off his mouth with a handkerchief, "The rest would be up for you to know. And don't forget about training tomorrow, kid." With that, he already left.

Later that night, as Kamijou, Index, and Othinus are busy eating their supper, he kept remembering what Sekiguchi said about those supposed basketball geniuses playing a level at par with professional players in the NBA. _They're supposed to be in the same age as me, right?_

He then eyed at the two CDs which were lying the platform besides the television. He then gobbled up his food consisting of fried rice, boiled chicken, and orange juice.

"Touma? Why are you eating so fast?" Index asked the boy, who was about to stand up.

"I need to do something quick so I ate fast," Kamijou excused himself as he puts his plates in the sink and quickly took out his laptop. He then sat on a separate table and once he had set the gadget, he quickly inserted the first CD.

#

To say he was amazed was an understatement. _Shit! This guys are a like basketball gods! They're play's almost equal to those of professional NBA players and hardcore street ballers! I never knew there are Japanese guys who could move like this!_

He watched moves like a shot being casually thrown like a frisbee, a whole-court shot, crazy ankle breakers, whole-perimeter defense, and freestyle basketball. But two things stood out for the boy.

 _Woah! Who's this blonde guy? He seems to be able to copy moves and attack them twice the power. Perhaps, I seemed to sense some familiarity here. Could it be because I also learn new techniques after seeing them once? I can't be sure yet. And what's with this guy…hey wait a sec…I didn't even notice him when I first played the video. Who is this pale guy?_

He had to rewind and repeat the video, even playing it backwards so that he can finally view of the pale guy, whom he immediately suspects is the Phantom Sixth Man that Sekiguchi's talking about.

 _What's with this? He looks like a ghost! But still, those passes…I have never seen such strong throws before. It looks like that Biri Biri's railgun. And he looks as if he's magically teleporting the ball!_

He then smiled.

 _Looks like this year's gonna be the first time I'll be lucky!_


	2. Awakened Ability

**So yeah, I decided to add another feature of the Imagine Breaker aside from its power to cancel out anything supernatural. Other than that, everything's still according to canon (with some minor tweaks) except for the Player Profile at the end of this chapter, which I mostly made up. I'm fast enough because I had a lucky break from our tests. Still waiting for the next NT volume thought *cries in impatience***

 **Have a good day!**

It was a new Monday morning. In a certain high school, a lot of students are excitedly talking about the prospect of joining different clubs, especially sports organizations like the football club, lawn tennis squad, the swimming club, the martial arts team, the baseball and softball teams, and finally, the volleyball club.

"So what club do you plan to join?" Tsuchimikado, in his usual glasses, asked the lolicon sergeant Aogami about what sports will he join in.

"Hmmm…let's join the tennis squad. With the number of ladies donning very short dress there, we might as well have a higher chance of getting a beautiful chic there, right, Kami-yan?" Aogami then glanced at the seemingly uninterested spiky haired boy, who is too be busy rolling a basketball, which he brought along, in his hand.

"Huh? What? Oh…I guess that suits you," Kamijou, who responded as if just waking up, spoke with a clear sign of disinterest as he continued to fiddle the ball.

"It seems our own Kami-yan have other plans. Maybe he'll use it as an excuse for hogging more girls into the dreaded Kami-yan Disease…" Tsuchimikado guessed wrongly.

"Shut up, will you? I'm not into those things and that disease doesn't exist," the Imagine Breaker user, slightly annoyed, barked.

"Whatever ya say, nya," Aogami gave off a wide grin, "But for the past thirty minutes, I've noticed that you've kept fiddling that basketball into your hands. There's no basketball club here, just so you know."

"I know that," Kamijou replied as he stopped rolling the ball, "It's just that, I have found a new hobby for basketball so I'm somewhat interested in that sport." _Thought that's half the truth._

 _Bam!_

The whole class stopped bickering at one another as they immediately saw Fukiyose, who is surprisingly wearing a lawn tennis skirt, entered with her usual ferociousness. Himegami, who is behind her, is wearing the usual physical training jogging pants.

"Listen everyone!" her voice echoed inside the classroom, "Today we will only be until twelve in he noon so everyone can attend in the tryouts. Oh and Kamijou?"

The mentioned boy, despite his fear of the Iron Wall Girl, slightly raised his head slower than usual, indicating that he's really not interested in what Fukiyose was about to say, "Hnn? What is that?"

"Don't "hnn" me!" Fukiyose scowled as she walks towards the boy, who proceeded to roll the ball in his hands again, "What club do you plan to join?"

"Eh? I'm not really interested in joining one," Kamijou sighed as he puts down the Spalding to face the Forehead Deluxe. _And I'm sorry to say this but I'm headed to a new school anyway._

" _Taku_ …I should have expected this stupid reaction of yours, Kamijou," Fukiyose facepalms, "Fine, if you're going home early, just make sure to clean this room by yourself."

"Okay—huh!? Why am I cleaning it alone? Don't I have any help from my classmates!?" the spiky haired boy shrieked as he drops his jaw.

" _Baka_! Everyone's going to try out in every different sports organizations except you, Kamijou! What will you do, huh!? Find another girl to make her cry?" Fukiyose stabbed her finger into the poor boy's forehead.

"W-What!? It's not like that, Fukiyose-sama!" Kamijou defended himself.

" _Ara, ara…_ look at this two! Such a sweet couple!" Tsuchimikado, who was busy watching the two fuss and fight, butted in into their argument.

"It's a secret love quarrel!" Aogami also joined in.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!" both Kamijou and Fukiyose shouted at the same time, with the latter blushing so heavily. No longer able to control her emotions, she decided to do one thing.

She immediately stood up and beat the three boys out of their senses.

* * *

"Such misfortune," Kamijou sighed as he was walking home from school. He was nursing a slight bleed in his lips that was on the receiving end of Fukiyose's fists but despite his injury, he still ended up cleaning the room by himself while the others ran towards their clubs. _She sure is a monster hidden beneath a pretty face_.

He yawned when coincidentally, he past by a deserted street basketball court. _He flinched. This was the same basketball court where I first met Sekiguchi._

He checked his phone. It showed that it was quarter to 1 pm. He then took out his Spalding basketball. _It's still early, huh? Well, it won't hurt if I play for a little while._

He then removed his uniform, which revealed his orange shirt and a pair of basketball shorts which he used as a substitute for boxers. He then took out a pair of Kobe 6 "Orange County" whose color way matched his shirt very well. He bought those pair of shoes yesterday when he had a one-on-one session with Sekiguchi.

As he dribbled the ball in the center circle, he then remembered the CDs that he viewed Saturday night and what he learned and heard from his makeshift mentor yesterday.

 _ **Yesterday**_

"Sorry, kid! I won't let go of you so easily!" Sekiguchi roared but with a smile planted in his face as he kept Kamijou from penetrating, though the spiky haired boy was unperturbed by this. It may not look very obvious but deep inside his head, he was actually trying to copy the moves of that tanned man than he saw on the CD Saturday night.

 _Between the legs dribble…alternate leg switch…dribble left and right…_ Kamijou mumbled to himself as he kept a distance against his mentor.

"What kid? Is something wro…" the ash blonde wasn't able to finish his words as suddenly, his mark disappeared as he realized that Kamijou finally passed him. Not giving up, he chased the smaller boy and extended his right arms but his opponent cut back, spun to his right with quick agility, and immediately accelerated as quick as lightning.

 _So fast!_ Sekiguchi thought as he watches the spiky haired boy make a layup.

"Sorry. I was still sloppy on that one," Kamijou then spoke as he gets another shot for possession. "What are you being so apologetic about, kid?" Sekiguchi sneered, "You did great but I promise you, you won't be able to advance farther than this!"

He then pressured Kamijou, limiting the latter into dribbling. But once again, the spiky haired boy thought of something. _I don't know if I could do this! No! If I kept thinking negative thoughts, I won't be able to copy his move. I know I can do this!_

He then pulled back to keep out from his defender's reach. Inhaling and exhaling, he n=began to restart his offense. _Dribble…fake pass…grab it…dash forward._

"What's this?" Sekiguchi wondered as he saw Kamijou charging in. Suddenly, he then released the ball to his left side. _Is he stupid? What's he doing?_ He was baffled at what he did but nevertheless, he reached out his hand to try to grab the ball but suddenly, Kamijou quickly got it back and dashed in.

 _Dammit! That was a change of pace!_ Sekiguchi angrily thought as he chases the fast-breaking boy. But when he caught up, Kamijou dribbled between his legs as if he's about to go to the right direction but in an instant Sekiguchi reacted, he grabbed the ball with his left hand and turned 180 degrees to his right. _Shit!_ The ash blonde, despite reacting late, was able to stall the spiky haired boy's offense but when he did, Kamijou leaped up and did the unthinkable.

 _Are you fucking kidding me! A formless shot! Same as the ace…_ Sekiguchi could only watched as the boy released the ball in the most unorthodox way. The ball then cut into the air like a laser before finally contacting the ring. The leather rattled on and off the hoop before…

Failing to land inside the metal ring.

"Damn! That was close! So it's not perfect yet, huh?" Kamijou sighed as he picks up the ball. But for Sekiguchi, he could only stare. _It's true that it's not yet perfect but if he practiced it, there's no doubt that he could do it equally!_

"Kamijou!" Sekiguchi then thundered, "We can stop right now!"

"Eh why?" the boy responded with surprise.

"There's something that I need to talk about now," the ash blonde.

Once they head to the sidelines, the latter then began to ask, "Kid, how did you learn the basic moves so easily?"

"Well…" the Imagine Breaker user wasn't sure on how to exactly answer, "To be accurate, the first time a watch a basketball video, I felt like I could do it so I went outside and practiced the basics and when I see a basketball move being done, I can execute it in the crudest way."

"I see," Sekiguchi nodded. _So he really has the same ability as that idiotic blonde_ , "Very well, then. I can tell that you'll have no problems in learning the basic and advanced techniques in basketball. But I'll still have to correct some forms and patterns in your playing style." He then raised his head, "But if you feel like deviating from what you learn, I won't stop you as long as your shots go in and you have the fundamentals in passing, shooting, and dribbling seeped into your bones. Now, let's get started!"

 _ **Present**_

"He sure is a slave driver," Kamijou muttered to himself as he began to shoot normal layups while bouncing the ball into a nearby pole to make it look as if he's receiving a pass. And as he shot the ball, he then saw himself facing the other side of the basketball ring, with the ball in his hands. Suddenly, he remembered that full-court shot that the guy he dubbed 'The Carrot Megane' did. He then gripped the ball tighter in his hands. _Maybe…just maybe…I could do that one as well!_

He then entered his shooting motion, and with an increased power in his right hand arms, and muscles, he then released the ball with a high arch that seemed to reached the sky. He then watched as the ball began to fall down. _As long as it would hit the ring, then I'm fine with that. There's no way an ordinary guy like me could—_

He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the ball perfectly go inside the ring. It did rattle for a split second before finding its bottom.

 _What the!? So I made it as well, huh!? Wait…this must be a dream!_ He then touched his head with his right hand but when nothing happened, he knew it can't be a dream.

"That was a nice shot, Kamijou…"

"Oh thanks—huh!? Wait a sec! You're here, Kumokawa-senpai!?" He then turned his attention to a familiar girl with shoulder-length black hair, fringe tied back, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom. It was none other than Kumokawa Seria.

"Oh? And here I thought you're going to greet me with a hello," the now-incoming college freshman dubbed the Beauty Senpai, walked towards the boy, who was too stunned to move, "Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself? I think today is the time where your classmates began to find sports clubs. So why are you here playing basketball alone?" she then smiled for a bit before continuing, "I know, maybe you're trying to find a varsity team outside this school. Basketball's not really that big in this place, much less in our school."

Kamijou was surprised. _Dammit! She had an idea of my secret plan._

"Did I hit the bullseye?" Kumokawa mockingly smiled as he walks closer to Kamijou, who was contemplating something on his head.

Feeling that he had no choice, Kamijou came up clean, "Actually, you're right. So I plan to go out of this city to join a varsity team and I have a selected a school to transfer to. The name is Seirin High School."

"Seirin?" the beauty senpai stroke her chin, "I never heard of that school but I'm pretty sure you'll do good. Besides, I plan to study outside Academy City as well so I might be able to watch your games."

"Wait? You aren't enrolled yet?" Kamijou raised her eyebrows. The response was a simple "Not Yet".

"All right," Kamijou sighed as he then dribbled and made a jump shot, "Please, can I ask a favor? Don't tell this to everyone. This is our little secret."

"I promise," Kumokawa smiled as she eyes the boy's attire, "So you do have a plan to take on the Generation of Miracles?"

"What? You know them?" Kamijou curiously inquired.

"They're famous outside Academy City," the girl explained, "Not that I know much since I don't really watch basketball but from what I have read, they're someone their contemporary middle school basketball players wouldn't dare to challenge during their three-year domination in Teiko Middle High."

She then gave a tap to Kamijou's shoulder before leaving, "Well, best luck to you, Kamijou-kun! I do hope I can watch some of you and Seirin's games."

As he watched his senpai leave, he was basically shaken from what he heard. _I know they're powerful from a stranger's perspective but really, no one dared to stand up before them?_

* * *

"I'm surprised that you went home so early, Touma," Index, who was busy watching television, noticed her partner enter the door.

"The school's too busy with sports club try outs and I'm not interested to join one," Kamijou answered as he puts down the pack of pudding that he bought, "Besides, it's pointless for me because we're going to leave this place anyway."

"Yay! Pudding!" Index squealed as Kamijou brings out a plastic cup of coffee pudding that he lays in the table.

"So you're home human. I want my share, too," Othinus, who was busy running away from Sphynx before finally able to hide in her doll house, squeaked at the sight of the large dessert in front of her.

"Wait! Before you eat that, let me cook some lunch first," Kamijou interrupted their cravings as he put on his apron.

"But Touma! I want to eat the pudding already!" the silver-haired nun stomped her food in anger as she watched Kamijou stuff the desserts in the refrigerator.

"No, Index and I mean it—ouch!" Kamijou was suddenly attacked by both the nun and the magic god as they are think that the spiky haired boy was depraving them their sweets.

"AAAAH! Such misfortune!"

* * *

"What are you doing, Izuki?" Hyuga spots the eagle-eyed point guard and vice-captain of the Seirin team thinking deeply as they took another round of water break. Their coach isn't in the great mood right now so she vented her anger towards the team by quadrupling everyone's training menu.

"I just felt like I need a good successor in my position before we graduate," Izuki explained, "As much as I hate to admit it, our point guard position isn't stable. Furihata can be a good substitute in some parts of the matches but honestly, I don't think he had the skill set and the mental toughness to even start the game. If anything, I wish I could convert Kuroko into a temporary point guard until we can recruit a true floor general."

"You do know Kuroko's skill set is different?" Hyuga sighed as he watches the phantom and tiger duo discuss something on the other side of the court, "We're lucky enough we were able to get at least three new recruits so they'll have their baptism tomorrow. But only two of them is decent enough. One of them is this Kuroko-like guy named Asahina Daigo and he seemed to play the same position as that Bakagami. The other one's a center named Yagi Yuta. He's like an inch taller than Kiyoshi but his skill is still lacking. And the third guy who's supposed to be a shooting guard like me isn't even a threat from the three-point line…"

"Hyuga!" Koganei Shinji, the cat face and his best friend, the unsung Mitobe Rinnosuke suddenly showed up and showed up with a bundle of papers.

"You can't believe this!" Koganei cried in jubilation as she shoves the papers into the captain's face, "We just accepted 36 new applicants—"

"Koga!" Hyuga yelled as he slaps the papers back into the cat face's hands, "At least, stop pushing those papers on my face, _bakayarou_! You'll break my glasses!"

He then grabbed the documents and began scanning them one by one. As he further reads, his face began to show signs that he wasn't actually that pleased at what he read.

"This guy said he joined because he wants to get his crush's attention. This other idiot said he joined because he thinks it's fun. This one…Ahhhhh! I'm getting headaches by just reading all their reasons for joining," the captain shouted as he seemed to enter clutch mode, "And most of them wants to play either the shooting guard or small forward. Are they trying to undermine me!?"

"But nevertheless, let's accept them in," Izuki tried to calm the captain down, "And no point guard? Seriously? That's some strange problem."

Mitobe could only make a facial expression.

As the seniors, sans Tsuchida who is down with fever, continued talking with one another, Kuroko and Kagami are busy talking about how their team's progress is going and their chances to finally take both the Interhigh and Winter Cup.

"I won but I still got to get back at that Ahomine for our worst lost last year!" Kagami declared as he gulps his bottle of Gatorade.

"I agree with you but it will be harder this time with Aomine-kun and the rest of our old Teiko team finally taking their practice seriously. And please, Kagami-kun, keep it down. You might end up getting involved in a physical scuffle," the tealnette was compelled to remind him, "By the way, is it just me or did Asahina-kun gave you the stink eye a while back?"

"Oh…that brat? He just hates me," the red head responded as he watched the mentioned freshman from afar busy talking with some of his fellow rookies, "But I guess it can't be helped. We play the same position after all. Oh, I heard from Izuki-senpai that we're seriously lacking an effective point guard. Does that mean that Furihata isn't enough?"

"That's very _obvious_ ," Kuroko, despite his gentleness, emphasized the latter word as if telling his current light that he's too idiot to even notice, "Furihata-kun's not mentally ready yet to take a more active role and his brief faceoff with Akashi-kun just proves that. What we need is a point guard that could take on the likes of Akashi-kun and Takao-kun."

"So a guard with an eye like Izuki-senpai, Takao, and that bastard Akashi?" Kagami didn't miss his chance cursing the former point guard and captain of the Generation of Miracles, "And the power of Kise's former captain Kasamatsu? Sounds like very close to impossible to me."

"Seems so but I do hope that someone shows up who is more than willing to take the challenge and succeed Izuki-senpai as the starting point guard," Kuroko made a wish as he finally finishes his bottle.

At this point, the trio of Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda had entered the gym. Even though their skill set's pretty much the same as last year, they have shown to be a bit more mature and not timid-like with Kagami.

"Yo, Kagami! Kuroko!" Kawahara shouted, startling the three, "Has anyone of you finished the Mathematics homework that involves the use of iteration?"

"Huh!? What!? Seriously?" Kagami's eyes widened in horror as his grades was abysmal to begin with, especially with his math subject, "When did he gave that homework?"

"He gave it when your busy sleeping, Kagami-kun," Kuroko was ready to facepalm, "I think he already gave it when it was Friday morning."

"Shit! Hey, can you all lend me your—"

"BAKAGAMII!"

Everyone in the gym froze as they hear their coach Aida Riko shout in the top of her lungs, "Where is that stupid Kagami? Hey you!"

" _H-Hai, kan-taku?_ " Kagami was shivering as he watched his coach crack her knuckled.

"Tanizaki-sensei said that you're busy sleeping in your math class!" she roared as she began to hit Kagami with her slapping fan, "One more case and your training's going to be multiplied tenfold!"

"Eeeekh!" Kagami shrieked unmanly.

* * *

It was already night time and Kamijou was already preparing to sleep in the bath tub. This day was particularly bad, especially during the lunch time when he was bitten by both Index and Othinus when he stored the coffee puddings into the refrigerator. And as usual, his rotten luck had struck again, such as Tsuchimikado accidentally (or intentionally) turning off their transformer while busy using the electricity for cooking, his Kobe 9 shoes were ruined by Sphynx so he had to buy another one to ensure that his Kobe 6 won't be overused. And when he did manage to buy his pair, he then met his teacher Yomikawa Aiho in the Seventh Mist and by some accident, he groped her sensei's bosom. Of course, the Anti Skill lieutenant got enraged at this and he chased the hapless boy throughout District 7. While they were running, he accidentaly bumped into the tail of a German Shepperd and as a result, he had to run away from an angry Yomikawa and a rampaging dog. Fortunately, he managed to hide into a dark alley and wait before his pursuers had disappeared.

 _Such misfortune!_ Kamijou thought as he prepared himself to sleep. _I do hope my luck doesn't become contagious when I transfer schools._

Suddenly, as he was about to sleep, he suddenly felt a burning sensation coming from his right hand. _What's this? It seemed like my right hand is being barbequed by the dragons inside my hand._

The feeling suddenly became more severe and immediately, he began to scream in pain. Index, who was peacefully sleeping, suddenly was woken up by his cry and began to scramble to her feet, only to find her partner being in the floor struggling against what it seemed like an internal pain.

"Touma!" Index knelt into her partner as she began to find any cure from her 103, 000 grimoires, "Touma! Can you hear me!? Touma!"

The boy could only winced in pain as he suddenly began to hold and scratch his eyes, "My eyes! Shit! They're being burned! Wahhhh!"

"Huh!? Touma!?" Index can only watch as she can't find any particular cure in her grimoirse. Plus, she had no idea what was happening to him. _His eyes are burning? But Touma, nothing out of the ordinary is happening at the moment_.

Suddenly, the boy then stopped screaming as he then stood up, sitting, "Hah…hah…hah…that was painful. Index, did something happen?"

"No. If anything, I was worried about you," Index explained.

"Man, that feeling was painful!" Kamijou exclaimed as he touched his eyes, "I don't know how to explain it but for some reason, that burning-like feeling started in my right hand and it ended up streaming thought my veins into my eyes…argh, let's just sleep! At least, nothing bad happened."

As Index goes back to the bed, the spiky haired boy could only sigh in relief.

#

The next day, it was another half day as the whole school is preparing for another round of club recruitment day, this time with the student organizations such as photography, theatre, mountaineering, etc. laying out their tabled in the school entrance to attract interested students.

"Man! I managed to enjoy the lawn tennis tryouts and I have found a couple of cute girls who can satisfy my taste!" Aogami happily said as he, Kamijou, and Tsuchimikado are busy walking around the recruitment center to look out for some interesting organizations, although the one with the black hair is obviously not interested like yesterday and is busy rolling his Spalding basketball again.

"You said it, Aogami! Hey, Kami-yan! You're really not interested in joining any clubs?" the blonde asked as he watched Kamijou fiddling with his basketball.

"They're not really appealing to me," the Imagine Breaker lied, "I'd rather stay at home and sleep all day rather than to commit myself in a club that might only get affected by my luck."

"I see," Tsuchimikado nodded, "Well, it's better that way since we don't want that Kami-yan Disease spreading into the other beautiful girls of the clubs."

Deciding not to argue any further, Kamijou only sighed in annoyance as they continued walking around the clubs which are now filled with people.

"Hey, look over there!" Aogami points to a particular club, "Isn't that Sasaki of the modelling club? Let's join there!"

"Yeah! Hey, Kami-yan, won't you really give it a try?" Tsuchimikado asked one more time as they prepare to get applicant papers.

"Just go ahead, guys. I'll wait you all here," Kamijou flashed a small smile as he began to dribble the ball.

"All right. If you say so, nya," the esper-magician hybrid replied as the two then raced off into the recruiting table. As they began to take their pictures as part of the process, Kamijou could only imagine what will be his life in Seirin be like. _So would the clubs there be like here? And what kind of coach would I encounter? The terror or the gentle one?_

"Kamijou!"

The spiky haired boy could only freeze as he recognized the cold, dry voice that called to him. He then turned his head to see Fukiyose, who is wearing her trademark jersey jacket, glaring at him as she places her hands in her hips.

"Compared to those fellow two idiot friends of yours, you're pretty lazy at this point," she growled as out of the blue, she tried to snatch the Spalding basketball that Kamijou was dribbling but fortunately, he dribbled it backwards and threw it up in the air, grabbing it back while it was still airborne.

"Fu-Fukiyose…" he stammered as he found herself staring into her brown eyes that is burning with fury, "I'm not really into those clubs so I chose to wait them here…"

"Yeah right," the busty girl slams her right hand into her forehead, "First, you didn't even try to join the sports clubs and now, you're being too lazy too even try the most insignificant club here? Don't you plan to stop blaming that false bad luck and start trying to improve your life?"

"Well…"

"Hey, don't dare treat Kamijou-kun like that!"

The two were interrupted by someone whom the spiky haired boy actually had a talk just yesterday.

"Kumokawa-senpai!" the two erupted simultaneously as they watch the alumna walk towards them, specifically the spiky-haired boy.

"Kamijou-kun," she winked at him, "I see that you're really serious about that thing. Well, I came here to visit and I just happen to see you with this cheap imitation running her mouth to you."

"What did you say!?" Fukiyose didn't appreciate Kumokawa's comment about her as the latter only smiled at the Forehead Deluxe.

"Nothing," Kumokawa teased as he then faced Kamijou, "It's will be such a sight and pleasure to see you play in Seirin High School. I plan to purchase every basketball ticket for the Interhigh and Winter Cup."

"Well, sure—huh!? Hey!" Kamijou cried when he realized what their senpai had just said. _Didn't I make you promise not to say anything!?_

"Huh!? What's that, Kumokawa…senpai?" Fukiyose, who caught snippets of what the beauty senpai said, was now suspicious, "What does she mean, Kamijou!?"

"Uh…well…" now the boy is now mentally panicking, trying to search any believable excuse, "It's just that…"

As if on cue, Kumokawa then grabbed his arm, "Not to be rude but I need to talk to this boy personally," and without warning, she grabbed him and they ran away from the busty girl.

"H-Hey!" Fukiyose raged as she watched them disappear.

#

"That was a dangerous stunt!" Kamijou exclaimed as she and Kumokawa was panting for fresh air after running away into a secluded area of the school, "Besides, why the hell did you said that to Fukiyose!?"

"I'm sorry Kamijou-kun. I simply got carried away," Kumokawa chuckled as she gives Kamijou her extra water bottle, "But really, if I have the chance, I'll come in every game that you'll play."

"I can't be sure on that," the boy said cautiously, "I will be just a new recruit by then and besides, there'll be others too who might be pretty skilled so I might get garbage minutes…huh?"

"What? What is it?" Kumokawa looked into him with a weird expression.

 _My eyes are starting to have another viewpoint!_ He exclaimed as suddenly, he found his own eyesight suddenly shifting mentally from Kumokawa into the whole place. _Wha-What's this!? It's like I'm standing in a belvedere! I can see the whole school campus from bird's eye view! Li-Like a Falcon? I can't believe it! It looks cool!_

Suddenly, he was stunned to see a person from his high point of view closing in on their location. _Shimatta! That looks like Fukiyose! We need to hide!_

"Huh!? What the…" Kumokawa wasn't able to say anything as he was grabbed by the younger teen into a more hidden room. At first, she was quite confused at the actions of the former but then, when she heard a familiar voice shouting, she then understood why.

"Dammit! I swear I heard that voice of that Kamijou here!" Fukiyose angrily noted as she crushes a paper cup of energy drink into her hands, "I was just about to offer him my sports drink to try to cure him of his anemia." She then sighed, pouted and softened her voice, "I guess I'll just beat his ass when we see each other in class tomorrow."

Once she was gone, Kamijou chuckled as she leads out Kumokawa from their hiding place, "Man! That was close, hehehe!" But for the senpai, she was baffled. _How was he able to see Fukiyose coming when she was out of our vision and she's in our blindsides? Did he hear her footsteps? I don't know. If that's the case, then I should have heard it as well but…_

"Kamijou," Kumokawa then asked the boy with a serious face, "Do you have any other abilities aside from your right hand?"

"Wait…how did you know that?" Kamijou was surprised to hear other people talk about his mysterious Imagine Breaker but seeing the seriousness of his upperclassman's face, he felt compelled to confess what happened last night, "Hnn…how did I see Fukiyose? Well…it's kinda hard to explain but I felt like the power that resides in my right hand extended up to the point where it messes up my eyesight with another line of sight. Basically, it's having the eyes of a falcon or eagle wherein I can see everything from above."

"I…I see," Kumokawa could only gaze in awe of hearing her _kouhai's_ newfound ability. _An Eye that can see everything from above? How amazing!_

"I'm lucky this time that we avoided Fukiyose or else…" suddenly, he stopped talking when a thought just struck him. _Now that I remember it, I watched the point guard of the Generation of Miracles move and Sekiguchi mentioned that he can "see" everything. Are his eyes the same as mine? I'll have to find out!_

"Sorry to be rude but I got to go!" Kamijou excused himself, "I just thought of something so I need to see someone!" He then ran ahead.

"Good luck then, Kamijou-kun!" Kumokawa waved her hands in good bye.

#

Having a new set of eyes which he dubbed "Falcon Eyes" proved to be somewhat useful for the spiky haired boy, though it didn't mean he'll not encounter bad luck. In his haste, he slipped into a puddle of mud, got his folding phone cracked, and almost got bitten by the same dog that chased him yesterday. His Falcon Eyes though helped him choose the best shortcut routes and most of all, he managed to avoid the still-terrifying Misaka Mikoto, who happened to walk nearby with her loyal teleporting _kouhai_ Shirai Kuroko.

Reaching his apartment, he was already panting for air when he opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of Index and Othinus already chomping down the cooked tacos while Sphynx is busy drinking its cow milk. Kamijou could only smile. _Is Index influencing Othinus's appetite?_

"You're early again, Touma," Index raised her eyes as she notices her partner come inside, "And what happened to your shirt?"

"I slipped into another muddy path again," Kamijou explained hurriedly as he removes his soiled clothes and quickly entered the bathtub to clean himself. _Shit! I do smell horrible!_ As he takes a bath, he kept remembering that certain red head from the Generation of Miracles. _He looks so intimidating. The way he moves, it's just like he's telling to get out of the way or face the wrath. I don't know. I just feel it like that._

After he finished showering, he then put on his basketball attire and his newly-bought Kobe 4 "China" while grabbing his duffel bag and ball. "Where are you going again, Touma? You seemed to be in a hurry…" Index asked, now quite worried that this might be another case of a secret one-man army battle against formidable magic gods and sorcerers.

As if reading what's in Index's mind, Kamijou brushed it off, "I don't need to wear any of these shoes it it's a magic god being involved in the first place so there's nothing to worry about. Also, do try to sweep the floor because it's so dusty. I'll just order something from Macronall Hamburger for some light snack and get something from Julian. See ya, Index!" He exited the door.

"Okay, Touma! Bye bye!" Index waved her hands as she watched her partner ran off as fast.

Running into a familiar place, the spiky haired boy found his direction leading to the Seventh Mist, where Sekiguchi is still working at this point. _I know it would be rude but I just needed to confirm something before we leave this city._

He quickly found the outlet of the ash blonde, which is visible from the outside. Slowing down, he noticed that it's deserted as usual so he'll barely have any hard time dealing with some customer. Entering in, he noticed Sekiguchi reading some kind of a pamphlet.

"Sekiguchi!" he called the attention of the ash blonde, who was startled by his arrival and had to put down what he's reading. "Ka-Kamijou! What made you go here? Tournament's going to start only in the afternoon and our training's every afternoon and weekend. What made you go here? And at an earlier time at 2 pm?"

"I just need to ask something," the spiky haired boy was straightforward, "You mentioned last Sunday night that the point guard of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ had the ability to nullify everything, offense or defense. Does he have some kind of extra eye that allows him to see everything on court?"

This question caught Sekiguchi off-guard. _How the hell did he guessed it so correctly? Is he some kind of a genius? Or did he simply had a hunch on it?_

"Why are you asking it, kid?" the ash blonde smirked, "Didn't I tell you that the rests is up to you…"

"I know that," Kamijou butted in, "But something happened so I just wanted to confirm it. If anything, can you observe it later in the streetball match?"

This yet surprised Sekiguchi again. _What does he want to happen? Is he saying that he had the same kind of ability as his? It can't be. That's too ridiculous. But seeing this lad's serious face, I don't think it's bad if I'll try to consider his suggestion._

"Alright kid. If that's what you want, then let's talk to out other teammates about this," the ash blonde conceded as he fishes out his phone.

#

Himegami Aisa was already walking towards District 13, dazing off. It was a very exhausting day for the Gemstone whose ability I called Deep Blood. She was coerced by Fukiyose and some classmates to join the modelling club but ended up avoiding it after seeing Tsuchimikado and Aogami basically watching every girl in their bikinis. It wasn't until Fukiyose beat them up and was shouting words such as "Where is your other stupid trio, huh!?" and "Where the hell could that Kamijou be?" that she realized that she didn't even notice the presence of the spiky haired boy, whose life she compared to a dating sim. _He didn't even join any club, since yesterday. What is he planning to do?_

As if answering her thoughts, she suddenly caught the image of the boy he's looking for some 50 feet form her distance. Quickly hiding into the nearby bushes, she noticed him being with a taller male with a somewhat blonde hair. _He's wearing some kind of attire which is normally used in basketball. Is he playing that sport?_

With curiosity getting the best out of her, she decided to follow the duo, who seemed to be arguing something like "seriously, you think you can challenge the Generation of Miracles", "I won't know until I try", "Well, you're ability's more like that of the stupid blonde who's so annoying that I if mere looks can kill, he would have been dead a hundred times", "Was that supposed to be an indirect compliment?", "Hell if I know, but if you don't measure up against them, you might end up being like those Uncrowned Kings", "Huh? Uncrowned Kings? Who the hell are they? Some kind of exiled royalty?", "You really are stupid, to be honest", "What? Like hell if I know!"

 _Generation of Miracles? Uncrowned Kings? Stupid Blonde? What the hell are those? Some kind of hidden enemies that Kamijou-kun is fighting?_ Himegami was having a hard time decrypting the conversation she's hearing. Tailing them, she noticed the two get out of the walls (which would mean crossing the borders between Academy City and the rest of Tokyo). She bit her lip as she searches her bag for her own gate pass, which she fortunately had brought along. Showing her pass to the sentry, she quickly walked briskly without running as to avoid being detected by the two. She then realized she is now surrounded by the typical Japanese scenery. While not really different from Academy City, it's actually more peaceful, cleaner, and dotted by many houses and mini-stores. She spotted the two then enter a public area, which happened to be filled with a lot of people with basketball equipment similar to the Imagine Breaker user. _So he's joining a tournament here, huh?_

As she thought aloud, she felt hungry so she was forced to buy some food in the nearby stalls. Unfortunately for her, the line was so long so she really had to wait. After buying, she hurried herself into one of the remaining seats available in the sidelines and as she eats a piece of barbeque, the announcer had proclaimed the start of the game. And the lined-up teams were what caught Himegami's attention. _That's Kamijou-kun over there!_ He spotted the boy with the same black-and-green jersey as his teammates.

And when the ball was tipped off, Himegami was amazed on how Kamijou dashed past his defenders. _His speed and agility are so out-of-this-world! I never knew he could play so good as this. Can someone in our class even challenge him on basketball? Wait, I didn't know this the first time I met him at Macronall. In fact, I don't know if any of our classmates knows this. Does Seiri knows this?_

#

"What!?" the opposing team can barely react when they saw Kamijou replicating his own version of the teardrop, the basketball move done by "floating" a ball into the air until it lands into a hoop. Just some seconds ago, the opposing team scored their first point by doing the same move.

 _Thanks for the small demonstration._ Kamijou can't help but mock them inwardly.

The opposing floor general had the ball, with the spiky haired boy marking him. Feeling annoyed by the fact that his move is copied, the guard then tried to shake off the Imagine Breaker but to no avail. Seeing the situation getting tense, a big man tried to screen out Kamijou to free his own teammate. At this point, he didn't see the smirk in the raven's face.

As the guard tried to move around the screen, Kamijou did what shocked the two.

He spun around and by doing so, he was able to avoid colliding with the screen and managing to stich with his mark.

"What the fuck!?" the guard, in his shock, stalled his offense and by doing so, he only gave his defender an easier way to snatch the ball. Kamijou did just that.

Slapping the ball away, the raven grabbed it and began to go on a fast break.

"Shit! The offense turned it over! Chase him!" their guard shouted as everyone rushed back to where the offense is now headed. A certain center, who is surprisingly fast for his weight, managed to tail the spiky haired boy and as he motioned for a layup, he jumped higher to block the shot.

The layup never came, to his astonishment.

Instead, as he was in the state of jumping, Kamijou postponed his attack and decided to pass it backwards, with the ball ending in the hands of Okusu, who dunks it with force. Their lead was increased into double figures.

 _W-What was that!?_ Sekiguchi, who opted not to play to see what his protégé is talking about, was shocked to see Kamijou being able to pass on his blind spot. _Unless he had an extra eye, he can't simply sense that screen and block coming! Or maybe that's what he wants me to know?_ He though out aloud as the whistle of the referee signified the calling of a timeout.

In the crowd, Himegami can't believe what she just saw. _All I know is that Kamijou-kun had a strange hand but to see him avoid that one, I don't think he had a single skill._

After deciding to sit out for the remainder of the game, Kamijou and Sekiguchi watched their teammates finish off their smaller opponents by imposing their heights in the shaded area, ending the game with a 52 – 40 victory. As everyone gathered in jubilation, Sekiguchi can't help but ask, "Oi, kid! Do you have an extra eye?"

The younger male blinked before replying, "That's what I want to say all along. I just think you won't believe me so I thought by demonstrating it in an actual game, I would be making more sense."

The ash blonde couldn't believe it. _So he had a mental eye that after all, huh? I can't say if it's enough to challenge the eye of that red head brat but surely, it will give him leverage in any match that he plays._

"Hnn. I believe you kid," Sekiguchi finally admitted as he and the young bay then separate from their teammates to walk into their own path. Not far from their location, Himegami also stood up and went on her way, thought she decided to wait a certain pair of black and blonde to go back first in the walled border before she herself follows.

#

"Touma!" Index greets her partner, who is carrying a paper bag full of fries, roasted chicken, and gravy, enter their doorway, "Why does your face looks like it got a cut?"

"You see," Kamijou hesitated before continuing, "I was on my way to Julian when I accidentally tripped into a stone and I ended up crashing headlong in the pavement." _And after that, I just realized that my wallet's here so I used by card, a dirty boy fired a water cannon at me, and most of all, that dumb dog showed up again and stole the other chicken that was supposed to augment our dinner while I'm in the sidewalks helping a kid get back his stuck balloon in the tree branches. Such misfortune!_

"I smell fries," Othinus, who just got out from her doll house, then joined the duo as the Imagine Breaker gets an alcohol to treat his wounds, "What happened to your face, human? It ached my head seeing you put bandages."

"Something bad just happened to me though it wasn't serious," Kamijou explained as he then got to the kitchen to cook something as an alternative to the packed chicken that he lost to that German Shepperd. _For some reason, that savage canine just hates me so much._

As he watches his two female companions and Sphynx enjoy themselves, he wondered out aloud. _Some weeks from now, I'll be leaving this place with no regrets. Which reminds me, what kind of people are the Generation of Miracles? If I play them right now, what would the result be? I know I saw them on those two CDs but playing them for real is an entirely different experience. Come to think of it, I haven't even stepped into Seirin yet. I'll have to complete some requirements needed in transferring._

#

The next day, Kamijou Touma came to school just as early as he could, this time bringing all his basketball equipment in his duffel bag. He entered his room, only to be greeted by the same and normal ruckus that usually prevails in their whole class as last year. He spots Aogami and Tsuchimikado arguing how each other blew up their plan to snoop into the women's section of the modelling club. _I'm pretty sure they got beaten up by someone in the same club._

As he sat in his chair, he breathed with excitement as this was the day where he will be able to play in an event in their tournament where it is a three-by-three game, with the winner having a cash prize. _That way, I'll be honing everything I see!_

"Kamijou!"

It seemed the boy's happy imagination didn't last as it was shattered by that one, cold, dry voice that obviously belongs to the most feared lady in their class.

" _H-hai…_ Fukiyose!?" the spikey haired boy stammered as he watches the Forehead Deluxe march to where he is seated, "What's the matter? It's just early in the morning and yet…"

"Stop messing with me!" she growled but then, she immediately softens her voice, "What did Kumokawa-senpai told you? And where the hell did you two ran off? Why didn't you show up for the rest of the period before the early dismissal?"

"Okay! Okay!" Kamijou was near to cover his ears against the wave-like voice of the busty girl, "Kumokawa-senpai only had a small talk with me concerning about her college enrollment, their school, and…"

"And what…"Fukiyose, not fully convinced at what Kamijou is saying, pressed on, "What do you have even to do with her college education?"

'Well…I don't know about her. Even I'm confused…hehehe," the spiky haired boy chuckled nervously as he tried to dismiss everything by changing topics, "Hey, where is Komoe-sensei?"

Fukiyose changed her mood into a somewhat relaxed one, "Argh…she'll be able to attend our classes for a month and two weeks due to some commitments for the Board of Directors."

"Board of Directors? Watt, does she already hold a position in the higher ups?" Kamijou asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't know. That's what I heard," Fukiyose explained as she then gives a pack of milk to the boy, "We will have a substitute teacher until she returns but for now, drink this. It will help you stimulate your stupid brain since you didn't join any clubs where you could have been more productive."

"I'm sorry, hehehe," Kamijou accepted the drink, "But really, I'm not interested in any club. Maybe I could find one but not right now, I'm contented to just survive the whole day…"

" _Liar…_ "

Kamijou somewhat was shaken by what he heard. He then turns his head to see Himegami flashing a rare frown on him.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Aisa?" Fukiyose asked her best friend as she walks closer.

"Nothing," Himegami then kept quiet as coincidentally, their male substitute teacher had already entered the room but throughout the day, Kamijou could sense the usually calm and gentle Deep Blood user displaying such an intense look and glare that, strangely, was directed upon him. _Huh? I don't know but it feels like she's holding a grudge against me. But why? What the hell did I even do?_

After classes, he then rushed into their washroom to change his clothing into his basketball attire as he will go straight to the tournament area. _Almost everyone from my class has left so no one can see me on this_.

But when he got out of the door…

"Kamijou-kun…"

The boy basically paled. It was Himegami.

"Hi-Himegami? Why are you here? Shouldn't you attend your club activities right now?" Kamijou asked calmly as he could, though deep inside him, he began to feel nervous as what she was about to say was connected to her strange behavior earlier during classes.

"Why are you hiding it?" Himegami asked softly, though with a slight hint of intensity.

"Huh? Hide what?" Kamijou asked, dumbfounded.

"I saw everything yesterday…." Himegami began to mutter, "I saw you play in that basketball game outside…outside Academy City…"

"H-Huh? Eh…what are you saying? Hehehe," Kamijou tried to feign ignorance.

"Please, stop pretending, Kamijou-kun," Himegami, now slightly irritated, showed a rare display of emotion, "So why did you hide it from everyone?"

Seeing this kind of her character somewhat surprised the spiky haired boy since Himegami is known to be quite a serene girl but at this point, he knew he had to admit it, "Well, I guess it can't be helped if you saw it. Fine…the truth is, I plan to take my talents somewhere in Tokyo so in other words, I'll be leaving this city to pursue basketball outside." After blurting it out, the girl can't help but tilt from her position. She was basically shocked to hear this revelation from the boy. _He plans to leave this city?_

"Shocking, huh? But I felt by staying here so long, I think I'm limiting myself into this place," Kamijou expressed himself as he grips his ball tighter, "At the very least, when I get out of this place, I might be able to find something for myself."

Himegami could only nod but deep inside, she felt like crying. _Huh? So you're really leaving? How could I confess now my true feelings to him?_

Her face fell into a deep melancholy, something which Kamijou caught and immediately panicked, "H-Hey, don't be sad! It's not like I hate this city. We'll still see each other, you know! I'm grateful for the things I learned and experienced here! I'll always be grateful for this city! It's just that, there are some things require me to really go out of your comfort zone. Hey! I'll share you a secret!"

This made Himegami a little shaken but overjoyed. _Huh!? H-He's sharing a secret with me!?_

"Not everyone knows this but I'll tell you exactly where I will study. It's a school called Seirin High School. Uhm…if you want…I can always buy you ticket for our games. _If I manage to land in a roster spot_. So in exchange for that, will you please keep this between me and you only? The only other person who knows this is Kumokawa-senpai," Kamijou explained.

Himegami can only smile in joy, albeit small, as she whispered back, "Yes. I'll keep it as a promise…"

After their encounter in the washroom, Kamijou then ran out of their school campus and immediately proceeded to District 13, where his mentor and teammates were waiting for him.

* * *

For the rest of April and the first week of May, Kamijou Touma further polished and augmented his basketball style by participating with his teammates in specific matches. There, Kamijou managed to always watch some moves from his opponents and as a result, he always adds them into his "arsenal" of skills. When he isn't playing, he'll take notes in his little notebook of the do's and don'ts in playing intense matches. At Sundays, he had personal lessons with Sekiguchi, who always push him to a limit by putting certain handicaps in their one-one-ones such as Kamijou needing to score thirty points against the ash blonde but a mere basket would mean victory for the older male. Sometimes, he will take time to relearn his basics and improve his physique by jogging in the early morning, which, by the way, had its own downside not on the basketball side but because Index and Othinus would always complain that he prioritizes basketball over their breakfast. If there is anything he had an issue, it's copying the _Kiseki no Sedai_. It's not that he can't copy the moves of the vaunted prodigies. It's an issue of consistency.

"Dammit!" the spiky haired boy cursed loudly one Sunday morning as his own version of the formless shot resulted in it only rattling off the ring. Out of ten tries, only three managed to land in and the rest was the usual "almost but not quite" attempts.

"You look stupid, human," Othinus, who was watching him do what she called Frisbee, "I don't know why you are doing that in anger."

Eventually, he learned to replicate those movements but found out that there is a certain limit in copying them, as he realized that he cannot last in a whole game when he'll do all those moves. He learned it the hard way when he almost collapsed in the middle of the fourth quarter of the streetball tournament after unveiling his own version of the "Perfect Copy" non-stop from the first to the last quarters.

"Idiot! You should know the consequences of what you're doing!" Sekiguchi roared as he helps the pale teen into the bench, "Freestyle basketball is already fine for you but copying them from those rainbow brats could be too brutal! Try to polish your orthodox moves as well! It might look boring but it will pay off eventually in some critical matches!'

 _I guess you're right. I relied too much on this. Such misfortune!_ Kamijou groaned as he sat on the bleacher drinking tons of Gatorade. By that time, their score is already way ahead, 121 – 33, with most of their opponents already giving up, evident in their shocked faces and panting lungs.

As suggested by Sekiguchi, Kamijou turned his sights on making his basic movements smooth. Since it's the fundamentals, he had no hard time adjusting to it as he mastered them in a nick of time. _At least, I can switch from unorthodox movements to the basic ones where every movement is not wasted._

But aside from basketball, his normal life is pretty much the same, which means he still regularly encounter his rotten luck elsewhere. In just one week, he landed in the hospital four times due to Fukiyose still regularly beating him up and his two fellow Idiot Trio friends, repeated bites from Index, zapping from Misaka who wanted to advanced their (somewhat unstable) friendship to the next level but ended up blushing and releasing her (literal) sparks instead and the German Shepperd only adding to his misery.

* * *

It was already Friday of the second week of May and right now, Kamijou and his friends were seated on their desks as they are listening to their substitute teacher that Komoe would be coming back and that they must welcome her when she returns.

"Man! I missed Komoe-sensei so much!" Aogami exclaimed as he and Tsuchimikado were busy celebrating at the return of their loli teacher. Kamijou was busy rolling his ball in his fingertips, which is somewhat becoming a new norm and sight among his classmates, though most of his male populace were somewhat confused as the boy they despise for 'hogging' a lot of women didn't even do such manner last year and was previously only sleeping at these moments of the class.

"I'm pretty sure she misses you, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado turned to their spiky haired best friend, who could only cringe at them, "She'll be ready to give Kami a lot of punishments at supplementary lessons. Isn't that wonderful? She really likes you!"

Knowing his friends' own meaning of the word 'punishment', the Imagine Breaker could only sigh as he replies, "I don't think giving a lot of home works and supplementary lessons is equal to affection, Tsuchimikado."

But it only added fire to the shenanigans of the pair of blue and yellow, "You really like mocking us, huh, Kami-yan? Don't you see it? She won't go into the trouble of staying beyond the regular times just to lecture you!" the blonde spat back. Kamijou chose not to say anything as his mind was drifting away.

"Kamijou!" Fukiyose suddenly appeared and, without warning, sat on his table, "You seemed drowsy again! Here, drink this energy drink!"

"Are you sure?" the boy asked as he takes the bottle.

"I-It's not like I want to share it!" Fukiyose slightly blushed, though the boy didn't see this immediately, "I just felt I needed to salvage whatever is left of your brain neurons."

Kamijou only flinched as he started drinking. _Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult!?_

After classes, he then went straight to their guidance office to seek a release paper. While waiting, he watched the nearby window show a panoramic view of the city, which was 85 percent complete in its rehabilitation. _I hope this is not the last time I get to set foot in this city. I maybe in another school right now but I still care for the people here._

After securing his release, which was heatedly debated upon seeing that his grades were somewhat lacking, thought not as bad as last year, Kamijou happily walked in the lobby in what could be his last day as a student. As he went on, he then meets Himegami along the way.

"Hey, Himegami!" Kamijou waved at her, "Why are you alone? Isn't Fukiyose with you?"

"No, she said that she needs to attend to her club meeting so her I am, walking home alone," Himegami explained as she watched Kamijou walks towards her. Feeling pity on her, the boy then asked, "Do you want me to accompany you home? I still have plenty of time before I play in our tournament?"

Feeling shocked, the Deep Blood user asked, "Is it okay with you? I mean I'm taking away your time." To her surprise, he motioned that it's fine with him so she tags along with him.

"Is this your last day in this school?" Himegami asked as she walks with the boy.

"I think so," Kamijou replied, "But don't worry. If I have time, I'll always be visiting you all. Just don't tell this to anyone, not even Fukiyose."

Himegami only nodded as she gives a sad smile. As for Kamijou, he was excited to restart his high school life.

 _Seirin High School, here I come!_

* * *

 **PLAYER PROFILE**

 **Name: Kamijou Touma**

 **Kanji:** **上条** **当麻**

* * *

 **VITAL STATISTICS**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 ***Height: 176 cm (5' 8")**

 **Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)**

* * *

 **PROFESSIONAL STATISTICS**

 **SCHOOL: A Certain High School/** **Seirin High School**

 **TEAM: Seirin High School/National Men's Basketball Team**

 **POSITION: Point Guard**

 **ABILITY: Imagine Breaker/Precognition**

 **TALENT - Streetball**

 **\- Copying/Perfect Copy**

 **\- Falcon Eye**

 **\- Dragon's Eye (enhanced Falcon Eye)**

 **\- Speed/Agility/Change of Pace**

 **\- Zone**

* * *

 **SKILL**

 **Physical Ability: 9/10**

 **Technique: 10/10**

 **Stamina: 10/10**

 **Mental Strength: 10/10**

 **Special Ability: 10/10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***I'm not sure what's his true height, to be honest. The Fandom page says he's a bit shorter (169 cm) but I read somewhere in the comments that the particular info is wrong and is listed much taller at 176 cm so I decided to use the alternative one. Besides, I saw in Episode 18 that he's only a few inches shorter than Tsuchimikado, who's flatly at six feet.**

 **About the updates, I can't tell again. As I said, it might take a month or two due to college studies.**

 **Well, I do hope you like this second update. Thanks a lot of you took the time to read it.**

 **See you soon!**


	3. The Birth of Seirin's Certain Trio

In an ancient, underground chamber in Paris, France, a group of men are busy inducting a new member of their secret brotherhood. The room, which was built during the time of the Black Death, was marked with carvings depicting Masonic, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Persian, Assyrian, and Indian symbols. There is also a candle, which is the lone source of light, a skull, a golden dagger, an old musket, and a bottle of grape wine.

The 20-year old initiate was tied in his back and blindfolded as he was surrounded by his soon-to-be brethren, who are garbed in lambskin aprons, sashes, and white gloves. Around their necks are chains of silver and precious stones that shine like cat's eyes in the unforgiving dark. Many of these men held important positions and influence in their outside world and yet, they all knew that such power meant nothing within these walls. Here, all brothers were equal, sharing a mystical bond.

"It is time," a voice whispered, yet laced with authority.

The initiate was led in a raised stone platform where the Supreme Grandmaster, a 50-year old British icon, well-off, beloved, and vigorous, waited like a butler preparing to sell his horse.

"Take the vow," the Supreme Grandmaster's voice pierced like a knife, "Complete your journey to the brotherhood."

The initiate's journey, like all those who had gone before him, had began at the first degree (or first 'step of the ladder' as most of them prefer to call) where he would have to work his way up before eventually gaining the trust of the higher authorities. At that night, the master pressed the ceremonial dagger to the initiate's bare neck, thundering, "Do you seriously declare your word of honor, uninfluenced by means of coveted desires and any hidden acts of mischief, that you present yourself as a candidate for the secrets and privileges of this group?"

"I do," the initiate _lied_.

At that time, the man felt no fear.

 _They will never know my true purpose here_.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and as the last box containing his belongings was thrown into a taxi cab, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus are now busy cleaning out any dirt and dust in the room in respect to the one who might use it next.

"Ah, 'till we meet again," the spiky haired boy whispered at the bathroom and bed as they fixed anything that is untidy. He was feeling nostalgic. _Despite not really remembering anything, I feel like my heart breaks that I'll leave this place._

He sighed. He knew that despite his love for the city, he knew that he had to find his own path in Metropolitan Tokyo. _I'm just a Level 0 and at least, I have fresh food and basketball when I go back to my own roots. Whether I get to see Biri Biri, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Fukiyose, Himegami, Kumokawa-senpai, Komoe-sensei, Yomikawa-sensei, and the others, I don't know. I can only hope that I can see them again._

Locking the door then giving the key to the caretaker, Kamijou and Index hopped in the taxi together as the boy holds the doll house where Othinus is now sleeping, tired from trying to help clean the whole place while Sphynx is already waiting at their vehicle. As the car hummed its engines and began to thread the roads, the boy can't help but watch the whole city outline continuing to rise from the ashes. _There really isn't any boring moment in this city._

"Touma! Touma!" Index suddenly called out as she eats a piece of cheese burger, "What food stalls can we find in Tokyo? I heard that there are restaurants that offer raw whales and octopus!"

"I don't know about that," the Imagine Breaker replied back as their taxi passes a check point before eventually getting out of the city, "All I know is that there aren't robots that could potentially destroy your so-called Walking Church."

"I see," Index huffed and continuing to bite her food as Sphynx brushed on her white robes.

* * *

"So…why are we here again!?"

"Why don't you just shut up, for once, Ahomine?"

"What the hell did you just say, you megane bastard!?"

"Please, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, calm down!"

"Ugh…you're all noisy, especially you, Kisechin. Your shrill makes me want to crush you…"

"Ehhhhh! Murasakibaracchi!?"

*sipping vanilla milkshake*

Currently, the tranquility of the first string gym of the Teiko Middle School, which had the strongest middle school basketball team for decades, has been once again shattered by a familiar group of four of the five rainbow heads and their vaunted sixth man who were collectively called the Generation of Miracles during their peak in their middle school. Currently, they are waiting for their former middle school captain and their incoming national team captain.

"Damn that shorty," Aomine Daiki, the ace of the _Kiseki no Sedai_ and Touou Academy, grumbled beneath his breath, "Of all the times that I chose to be early, that's where he chose to be late. Because of him, it was Midorima of all people whom I met here."

"It's not like a wanted to see your _ganguro_ face, Aomine," Midorima Shintaro, the former vice captain of the prodigies and the current shooter of Shutoku High School, insulted their power forward, causing Aomine to twitch in annoyance, "Besides, you should know by now how Akashi does things his own way."

"Besides, you should really take that back, Aominecchi. He might kill you," Kise Ryota, the copycat and now ace of Kaijo High School, warned their strongest player while shivering at the thought of their captain slashing their throat with a pair of scissors.

"Hnn…I'm hungry. Kurochin, do you have some chips in you bag?" Murasakibara Atsushi, the 208 cm giant and current center of Yosen High school, asked.

"I'm sorry, Murasakibara-kun but I don't have any," finally, Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth Man and current cog of the Seirin High School team, replied as he finishes his sixth cup of vanilla milkshake.

They are currently waiting for Akashi Seijuro, the dreaded captain and point guard of both the old Teiko team, Rakuzan High School, and the national team whose skill transcends his contemporary floor generals of the present.

"Dammit…that bastard Akashi better show up or else…"

"What are you going to do at me, huh, Aomine?"

Everyone froze as they heard that dreaded voice. For Aomine, who almost lost his composure as he turns around to see Akashi smiling _dangerously_ while pointing a pair of scissors at the face of the Touou ace.

"Ah…that was just a joke, Akashiii!" Aomine screamed as he tried to change topics, "Hey, let's get started because Satsuki asked me to buy her some dress later!"

Looking unconvinced, the red head replied, "Okay but do remember that you'll do 100 pushups in out first national team training, Aomine."

Ignoring their ace, who almost fainted in shock upon hearing his training get increased, Akashi took the floor and began to speak, "It's always been my dream to resurrect our old team since our last battle together with the Jabberwocks and right now, it seemed that my wish has been granted with the formation of the national team that will compete in the incoming Tokyo Olympics, with us six as the core members. However, I would like to have some worthy subs that can be inserted in the various minutes of the game as to prevent dehydration and fatigue. For instance, I need a good backup point guard that can swap spots with me in substitutions as well as in starting lineups, if needed. Kasamatsu-senpai, for now, cannot commit because of college studies. Takao's good but I want someone who can match or even surpass me. _If he can…_ "

"You do know that's something close to impossible," Midorima chided their captain, "Are you mocking us, Akashi? Besides, Takao, as much as I hate it, has the Hawk Eye and he's pretty reliable."

"I know that, Midorima," Akashi responded, "That's why for now, he'll be my backup but if I do find someone who can matchup against me, I'll take him. By the way, Kuroko, I heard that your school had 37 new recruits. Anyone who you think has a potential to be part of this?'

" _Sumimasen,_ but most of our recruits wants to play the small forward or shooting guard position. There are others who can play point guard but are not _pure_ point guards in nature and cannot make good decisions under pressure. By the way, Kagami-kun is a good asset here. I don't understand why he isn't invited here."

"So in other words, you don't have a point guard aside from Izuki-senpai and that chihuahua," Aomine asked, referring to Furihata, "That's some strange rookie batch. And we don't need that dumbass Bakagami here, ya know."

"You're saying that because he kicked your ass, Minechin," Murasakibara drawled as he looked drowsily in the surroundings.

"Oh, shut up! He only won because Tetsu was supporting that bum," Aomine retorted, "You also lost to them, Murasakibara. Argh…but I do admit he's as good as the rest of us. I mean, he did manage to open the second door to the greater zone as well as beat the crap out of Midorima and most especially Kise like two times."

"Hmmm…I will win against that dunking monkey next time. So don't hold back, Kuroko," the green-headed shooter scoffed as he holds his rubber duck as a lucky item in Oha Asa.

"Me too! I won't lose against Kagamicchi!" Kise raised his fists.

"I think you'll lose first against me before I face him so don't get your hopes up, Kise," Midorima butted him.

"Midorimacchi!"

Akashi was amused to see his old teammates bickering at each other. _Just like old times._

* * *

"Welcome home, my dear Touma!" Kamijou Shiina, the mother of the unfortunate boy, threw his arms on her son as he and his companions stood at their house. Standing in a higher ground, the house is a large, two-story edifice with a slanted roof, balcony, with their garage being carved out of the raised, limestone platform. A small vegetable garden is in front of their house.

"Son! You're here now!" Kamijou Touya, the father, came out of the house, "Hey, I think you already passed the online school exam for your entrance in Seirin…"

"I did, Dad. By the way, do you remember her?" he asked as he motions to Index, who was standing besides him while carrying Othinus's dollhouse, "I aske that she can stay with us because she wants to work as a helper here." He lied so that they can let the English nun stay.

"Well…as long as she doesn't cause trouble, she's free to stay," Shiina smiled sweetly as their father helped bring their belongings inside, "By the way, I want to Seirin High School just last Friday to get our confirmation and here, I already got ten sets of your new school uniforms! Check it out."

As they entered the house, Kamijou could see that his father is still fond of collecting souvenirs and lucky charms, as evident of a miniature statue of Ganesha, the Indian Elephant deity, standing in their hallway as well as replicas of Buddha, Confucius, etc. They were led to a room upstairs.

"Touma-san, Index-san, this will be your new room!" she proudly opened the door and when he two entered, Kamijou can't almost believe it. The wide room feature two single beds on each side separated by a lampshade and a small drawer, a window, a single air conditioning unit, a large wardrobe, a separate desk for his personal computer, and a bathroom.

"At last!" Kamijou cried as he launches himself into one of the beds, "I can now sleep in a normal bed!" He rolled himself happily as Shiina and Index opens the wardrobe. "Touma-san, this is your new Seirin uniform!" She then took out one set. It was a normal black _gakuran_ jacket with a blue lining in its zipper area, which closes the whole jacket in place of buttons. Underneath it is a simple white, short-sleeved uniform. Its pants are also black in color.

"This looks like a lot like my old uniform except for the zipper," the spiky haired boy commented as he then stops rolling around the bed. Meanwhile, Sphynx, who was busy inspecting its new home, just came across a desk in the living room with a mat and decided to sleep there.

"Oh right. We have prepared a lunch for the two of you. Just go down then, the two of you if you are finished arranging your things," with that, Shiina went outside the room already.

With his mother gone, Kamijou looks around and then stands up to check on Othinus, "Hey, Othinus, are you alright there?"

"Barely fine, human," Othinus, who was already thirsty, grumbled, "I wanted to drink water as I'm dying from heat and dehydration."

"Okay. Just wait," Kamijou replied as he then takes Index downstairs for their food. _Index, please have some decency in trying to hold down your monstrous appetite!_

Later that night, Kamijou, their parents, Index, Sphynx, and Othinus, who is hidden in the teen's pockets, went out for the night as a part of the celebration of their son's return. During their celebration, Index mistakenly eats out Kamijou's share of his dinner while the teen was in the washroom, trying to comfort a kid who lost his balloon. As a result, he was forced to go to the cashier to order another food. In his haste, he bumped into a girl which accidentally spilled her drink on the clothes of the unfortunate boy. _Such misfortune!_

After spending the rest of the jovial night in the carnival, they went home immediately and went to bed early. Kamijou, meanwhile, chose to go out of their balcony to catch some fresh air. _Tomorrow will be a new day. I already accepted that this rotten luck would be here forever but I do hope that at least, it'll not be as worse_. After some thirty minutes looking at the starry skies, he then went to his own bed and snored loudly.

* * *

The next morning was a new beginning for the boy, whose days were always filled with rotten luck. As he woke up, he can already smell his breakfast from downstairs. He smiled widely. _Today is surely a fresh restart in my life!_

He then proceeded to hit the showers. While taking a bath, he couldn't help but think about what kind of team Seirin is. _I wonder if they are as powerful as Sekiguchi-san suggested. Well, I'll know it when I apply for the team._

He then rinsed and dried his body, put on his new Seirin _gakuran_ set of uniform and quickly checked his belongings. Since he's just a new student, he thought that it's safe if he'll not bring his basketball equipment first. But as he was about to go down while grabbing his school bag, he suddenly heard Index, who was just waking up, already screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Toumaaaa!" the nun shouted, "Why are you leaving me here alone!?"

"I'm going to school, Index," the spiky haired boy sighed, "Oh right…you'll be staying here the whole day? Well, the television's in the living room so you can go there to watch your favorite anime show. But don't forget to help mom clean in the kitchen and living room, lest you want to end ep being evicted from this place. Oh, and don't forget to tell Othinus that I'm in school."

Index nodded as she plopped in her bed in disappointment.

As Kamijou finally sat down in the table for breakfast, his father, who just came back from cleaning their garden, returned with a magazine, "Wow, Touma, you better check this out!"

"What's that, dad?" Kamijou asked as he shoves a spoonful of fried rice and eggs in his mouth.

"I've been researching about your new school and from what I've read, they are in the top rankings according to this Basketball Monthly magazine," Touya gleefully answered as he continued reading the magazine.

 _So I joined a perennial contender, huh?_ Kamijou thought of it as he quickly finishes his breakfast and went straight to the kitchen sink to brush his teeth.

After brushing and grooming himself, Kamijou then went outside of the house and began walking towards the direction of Seirin High School. As he walked on, he observed his surroundings and the people he passed by. _So far, despite its similarity with Academy City, this place is filled with normal people and a normal environment where I can be free from harm_. At least, that's what he thought so before suddenly, he didn't realize a truck speeding in the opposite direction and by the time the spiky haired boy had realized it, he barely managed to get away before the speeding vehicle blew passed him. _Wew…that was close._

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally reached his destination. The school, with its plaque entitles "Seirin Private High School" etched on its maroon walls, was a young but fairly pretty institution with blooming Sakura and Sawara trees near the entrance pathway. The main building was on the left side while the basketball gym, which is connected to the main building via a skyway, was on the left side. _Oh boy, this is a pretty good school!_ Kamijou thought like a madman as he hurriedly walked faster to be able to meet the principal, who would give a shirt welcome to him at the office. He gave off a small smile to the few people who actually passed by him.

After somewhat getting lost in the school, he finally manages to find the office. Once going inside, he found the principal, a seemingly young, nice-looking woman with a long, wavy, brown hair and brown eyes, sitting on the office chair.

" _Anou…_ good morning…uh?" being a transferee student, the Imagine Breaker boy was not stammering as he greets the principal.

"Oh…so you're the new student?" the woman removes her glasses and stared at the boy before giving a smile, "Good morning there, young lad. I'm Tanaka Chinatsu and I'm the principal of the Seirin High School so I oversaw all the activities related to this institution as well as disciplinary actions carried out to unruly students. As a start, where did you come from and why did you transfer here?"

"Well…" the boy hesitated before continuing, "I came from Academy City…but I'm a Level 0 so…"

"That place…" the principal spoked as if she heard a disgusting thing, "My goodness, you came from that immoral place? I guess you came here because some mean Espers would try to gang up on you and hurt you…"

"Well…not really…" Kamijou replied as he thought, _what does she means about that place being immoral!?_ "I came here because I heard that the basketball program here is good so I decided to transfer here."

Suddenly, the smile of the principal then turned wide, "Perhaps, you're one of those people who got attracted here because our school managed to capture the Winter Cup, the most prestigious basketball tournament in Japanese high school basketball, last year?" Hearing that, the boy was honestly surprised. _What? This school was the recent champion of the last national tournamanet? Sounds very surprising_.

"Well…I transferred here because it's also the nearest to our home," Kamijou answered, "Mrs, Tanaka…how do I join the team here? Oh, and I specifically play the point guard position."

"Well, I did hear that they need a player of that position. Very well but before I answer that," Tanaka then pulled out a pink folder, "I'll give you your section. It will be in Class 2 – A. I'll call the coach immediately to see if any spot is available. Just come later afternoon to see if you got any favorable response."

"Got it!" the spiky haired boy replied, " _Arigatou Gozaimashita!"_

* * *

The day has passed without any incident but after lunch, a group of second and third years boys in basketball attire are already heard in the gym doing their usual warmups. And between those exercises, the shout of a certain red head power forward was also heard.

"You and those dirty bastards had a meeting!?" Kagami bellowed through his lungs as Kuroko sighed, knowing that this kind of reaction from his current light, "And what does Akashi means by having a reliable backup guard?"

"It is what it is," Kuroko deadpanned, "I don't know what Akashi-kun's thinking but from what I understand, he's saying that Takao-kun's not enough and that his sub should be someone who can match him. And please remember, Aomine-kun is there as well so keep it civilized."

"Yeah but to think that Ahomine was able to get a free pass to the national team while I, who kicked his ass, still had to undergo the tryouts?" Kagami looked like he was about to punch something, "Who the hell does Akashi thinks he is!?"

"Akashi-kun had contacts with the Japanese Basketball Association so there's nothing you can do," Kuroko explained gently, "Besides, you shouldn't worry because I'm sure you'll be able to enter…"

"Stop talking and keep running!" Hyuga, who was intense in his exercise, shouted to shut their _kouhais_ up.

" _Hai!_ " the boys answered in unison.

Meanwhile, Aida was busy checking the stats about their freshmen players, who are still on class owing to their heavier schedule when suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. Once she fished it out and opened it, she was surprised at the caller ID, "Uh…good afternoon…Tanaka-sensei. What's this call all about?"

" _I'll keep this short since I have a meeting in the evening,_ " Tanaka called, " _I have received a second year new student and he's interested in joining the basketball team. He also said that he's a point guard so I thought you would be interested…_ "

"HUH!? Really!? Tanaka-sensei, please tell him to meet me at the assemble building tomorrow! Thank you so much!" she gratefully said as she closes her phone. Meanwhile, all the players were sweat-dropping at the sudden outbursts of happiness of their coach. _What the hell is happening!?_

"Hey, Riko, what was all of that?" Kiyoshi Teppei, the Iron Heart and center of the Seirin, who just returned from his long break and therapy session to recover to full health, asked. He was only asked to do some light exercises to prevent from tearing his knees which still had fresh wounds.

"Tell everyone to gather first!" Aida ordered the chestnut-haired center, who shrugged and seemingly returned to the boys, who were waiting anxiously.

"Everyone! I had good news!" Aida explained as everyone listened, "Specifically, this is for you Izuki. We had another recruit and for the first time, it's a point guard!"

"Seriously?" Hyuga said incredulously as he looks at the pun-loving 'Control Tower', "I do hope he doesn't get influenced by Izuki's lame jokes."

While the seniors talked to themselves, Kuroko also began to speak, "A point guard? What could be his playing style." For some reason, he remembered what Akashi said wanting to have a sub who can match his style. _I don't know but I believe this guy would be interesting_.

Not far from the gym, the boy named Kamijou Touma was busy scribbling in his notebook as his math teacher continued to discuss. But despite what looked like an intense focus, his mind was actually full of nothing but basketball. _Hmmm…I wonder what kind of coach would I encounter or teammates I will play with._

After classes, he had rushed out of the classroom as he was feeling pretty exhausted. _I'm feeling pretty tired and yet, I still have to buy some burgers for those two freeloaders._ Then something hit him. Since he was just a newbie in this place, he realized that he doesn't know any place where he could eat out so as a part of familiarizing himself in this place, he decided to first walk around the place before eventually returning home. But before that, he knew he had to finish something else.

He then returned to the principal office, where he found the principal busy texting on her phone. Even before he could open his mouth, Tanaka had already begun to speak, "Oh so you're there, Kamijou-chan. I have some good news. The coach said that she had a slot reserved for you. But you need to meet her first in the assembly building."

"Oh sure…huh…" Kamijou was quite surprised at one thing. _She? Our coach is a female?_

"Well, I'm gonna leave now so if you will excuse me, I'll have to stand up," Tanaka smiled once again as the boy could only nod. Unbeknownst to him, a certain teal-haired boy who had happened to past by heard all of that.

After a long walk, Kamijou found himself standing at Maji Burger. He actually heard of this place from his two classmates, who happened to be two sweethearts in their section. Not knowing any place, he decided to try this out and their burgers as well.

As he entered, he can smell the fragrance of the beef being grilled and the scent of the fries being cooked. He looked around and saw that there are a lot of students who eat here. _This place seemed pretty good so I'll try this out!_

Some minutes later, he had already paid his order, which included a burger for his own snack, and a pack of 20 for Index. _I feel like my wallet is crying!_ He cried softly as he knew that despite not being in Academy City, Index's appetite hasn't even changed for a bit. _Damn! They are pretty heavy!_

"Do you need some help?"

"Oh thanks…huh!?" the spiky haired boy turned around to see that there is no one behind him. He then turned around some more to see that there really isn't any person near him. _What did I just hear!? Is it just my imagination or the fact that my first day of Seirin has worn me down!?_

But as he turned to his original position, his eyes caught a mop of light blue hair. Kamijou felt frozen with fear as suddenly, this object happened to be a person who's merely standing before him.

"GYAAAAH! Where did you come from!?" he screamed so unmanly that a few people turned their attention towards them.

" _Doumo_ ," the tealnette answered, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, a schoolmate of yours."

 _Schoolmate?_ Kamijou then scanned his clothing and realized that Kuroko is indeed his own schoolmate as he is wearing the same Seirin uniform, "Uhm…hello?"

"May I help you with that?" Kuroko deadpanned as he motions at the burgers that the Imagine Breaker had in the counter. "Uhm…oh sure," Kamijou replied as he was grateful that someone showed up to help him carry the food that was all bound for Index's stomach. But as they bring it all to a table one-by-one, Kamijou can't help but look at the tealnette with a weird expression. _He's so…ghostlike. You won't notice him unless he will talk to you directly. His face…hey wait a minute…for some reason, I think I already saw his face and hair once but I remember when. It's beginning to creep me out!_

" _Anou_ …is there a problem?" Kuroko blinked as they sat down on the table to eat (more like to sip another round of vanilla milkshakes for the latter's case), "You seemed to be thinking to deeply. By the way, I heard that you're going to join the basketball team. Let's see each other in the gym, then, tomorrow."

"Ok…huh…wait…you're a member of the basketball team of Seirin?" Kamijou asked with his eyes wide as he began to bite his burger.

"I am a regular in the team," the tealnette replies in monotone as he continued to sip his milkshake.

 _Impossible! How can some invisible and pale guy like him become a regular?_ Kamijou, while not really ridiculing the tealnette, found it surprising that someone like the teen before him is a regular player of a championship team. Suddenly, his mind was brought back to the second two CDs that Sekiguchi gave to him on the night when he won his first tournament. _Those hair…that face…those passes…ah!_ It finally hit him. _He's the same guy that was making those ridiculous passes! I see now! The Phantom sixth man is none other than the one in front of me. I understand now why Sekiguchi wants me to see it for myself. He does indeed look eccentric but maybe the reason why he got the 'phantom' moniker is because he might be more of a passing specialist._

Now enlightened, Kamijou turned his head to ask something about the five other prodigies that he watched but to his shock, he was already gone.

"EH!? Where did he go!?"

* * *

On the same day, classes at The Certain High School has also ended and right now, most of the students are now attending their clubs while the rest have already walked home. Meanwhile, a certain pair of blue and yellow have been beaten to a pulp by their acting class representative with the strength of a hulk.

"Dammit! You really can't control your hormones!" Fukiyose angrily slammed the two into the floor as the pair tried to peek once again in the modelling club but was caught by the Forehead Deluxe as she was just done putting on her table tennis skirt, "And where the hell is that Kamijou!?"

"He didn't even go to school today…ouch…" Tsuchimikado, who managed to regain his consciousness, replied while grimacing in pain.

"Argh…what the hell was that fellow idiot of yours thinking!?" Fukiyose was in her worst temper as she wanted to really strangle to death a certain spiky haired boy, "Is he going to be absent again for that long like what he did the last school year before we were forced to evacuate?"

Placing a final kick to the two, Fukiyose then proceeded to the lawn tennis courts to join her teammates as they began to play a scrimmage match. But as she participates, her mind isn't stable at all. _Where did Kamijou went today, this time? Wait…what was I thinking? It's not like I like him or have feelings for him. That's Kamijou Touma, after all. I was simply worried where that idiot might end up again. Argh!_

Due to her mind full of things to worry, she lost focus and soon, she had to get out of the match to be able to rest and clear her thoughts. _Why am I being worried? I know I should hate him but why am I thinking too much about that guy. Is it because I'm afraid someone would fall for him first before…wait…wait…wait…Seiri, you shouldn't fall for this hopeless guy! You shouldn't!_

"Seiri?"

Hearing that familiar voice, Fukiyose turned to see her best friend Himegami looking at her, "Aisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Himegami deadpanned, "It's just that, you look like you're worrying about Kamijou-kun. He's fine, by the way."

"I AM NOT!" Fukiyose exploded, blushing profusely while almost spitting her water, "And what do you mean that he's fine?"

"It is what it is," the Deep Blood user answered as she turns her back, "There's nothing we should worry about him. He's Kamijou Touma, after all."

Fukiyose could only stare as she watches Himegami leave. _What was that all about? And how did she even know that Kamijou is fine? And she's speaking as if she just knew everything about that hopeless guy._

She knew she had to think about it next time as she heard her coach shout at her to get back at the net.

* * *

"How was your first day of school at Seirin, son?" Touya asked the unlucky boy, who had another encounter with misfortune when he accidentally tripped into the pavement, leading to a slight nose bleed and when he tried to get up, a bird's poop suddenly fell into his face.

"Just normal," the boy groaned as he was unsuccessful in trying to find Kuroko, who just disappeared after he had a brief chat with him. _He acts as if he's a literal phantom!_

"Touma! Touma!" Index, who was in the kitchen, went out with an apron in her chest, "Look at my accomplishment! I have helped Shiina cut all the potatoes! Look!"

She then grabbed Kamijou's hands and dragged him into the kitchen, where she spots his mom busy heating something, "Hey, mom! I'm home!" he greeted as he removed his _gakuran_ jacket, "I'm just gonna wear my white uniform tomorrow so no need to set out the black jacket."

"Okay son," Shiina then takes the black clothing and heads straight to their washing room. Kamijou then took a look at the potatoes that Index had cut, "Uh…Index? I don't think that's not the right way to cut the potatoes. They all shaped like a cube."

"Touma!" the nun then fared her fangs, which caused the boy to retreat back slightly.

"Index, please, I really don't think you cut it the rig—OUCH!" he screamed as Index suddenly leaped up to chomp down his head in annoyance, "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

…

The next day, Kamijou woke up with a sore feeling in his head, arms, and feet. After being bitten by Index, the Imagine Breaker user had suffered another misfortune when Othinus was being chased by Sphynx and in the process, the former Magic God accidentally landed on the face of the spiky haired boy, leading Sphynx to land on the same face and eventually scratching the boy's skin with its claws. _Damn rotten luck!_

After fixing his school bag and his basketball equipment, he then hit the showers quickly and as soon as he was finished, he dried his body and quickly put on his uniform. He was about to go down when suddenly, he was grabbed in the arm by Index and Othinus, who had just waken up.

"Touma! We want to go to your school as well! We must see it!" the bearer of the 103, 000 grimoires moaned as she clings to Kamijou's arms.

"Huh!? What!? Why now, of all times!? There's an activity that I need to attend to and…" he wasn't able to finish what he'll say as Index once again bared her fangs. _Shit! This isn't good. She's really stubborn but if I do bring her, what will I do? At least, I can keep Othinus in my pocket but what will I say to my would-be coach about Index? I can't let her eat all the food supplies of the team or Seirin in general!_

He then sighed. _As long as she would be able to constrain herself, maybe it won't hurt bringing her along too._

"Alright, Othinus, just stay on my pocket or in my duffel bag while classes are going on. Index…uh…I'll just see if my homeroom teacher will allow you there," Kamijou seemed like wanting to cry. _Why am I the one who's suffering for this!?_

After a light breakfast of fried rice and bacon, the three then started walking with in the streets. While walking, Index kept asking questions such as "What does Seirin looks like?" "What food will we eat there?" "Why do we have to walk?" and etc. Though, the unfortunate boy had to answer all of those just to prevent being bitten so severely.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the school. "Wow! Look at this Sphynx! This school is so pristine and clean!" she motioned to her calico cat, who seemed to agree with what she's saying. Just then, Kamijou remembered something. _Oh yeah, I have to meet our female coach in the assembly building which I heard is in the top floor so we'll have to go up._

Dragging Index in the staircase, they began to go up. Since the mentioned place is in the top, it's no surprise that Kamijou was already sweating since he's carrying Othinus, his basketball equipment, his school bag, and the sandwiches that Shiina prepared for him, not that he'll eat it because it would just end up in Index's stomach anyway.

After reaching the top floor, Kamijou and Index then began to scan the area. _The view here is not pretty bad, huh?_ Just then, the moment he raised his eyes, he spotted a girl walking towards him.

"Excuse me, lad? Why are you here?" the girl, who seemed to be a student but was talking like a senior, asked the boy.

"Eh?" Kamijou was confused. _Is she the coach? If yes, she looks like too young. Is the team messing me up?_ Nevertheless, he answered, "Uh…I'm just a new student here. I came here because I was interested to join the basketball team and apparently, I was summoned here…"

"I see," the girl, who sports a short, brown hair and a cute face, smiled, "Welcome to the Seirin High school and the Seirin Basketball Team. I was the one who summoned you here. My name's Aida Riko, a third year student."

"Eh? So you're really the coach?" Kamijou was dumbfounded. _She looks like she's barely a year older than me and she's telling me she's the coach?_

"What's with expression, huh!?" Aida angrily blared as she whacks the Imagine Breaker with a slap fan, "Don't you understand!? I'm your coach!"

"Okay…okay!" Kamijou cried in pain as Index only watched the two, "So am I an official member now?"

"Before you got to be a member," Aida smiled creepily to the point Index almost got frightened, "Let me tell you this, please remember that in order to win, you have to set goals. Mediocracy is not allowed in our team and you have to be better than today. This team is only on its third year but we managed to win the Winter Cup. I expect you to match or better, surpass what our seniors and your fellow second years did!"

Kamijou and Index could only listen in awe. _She's an inspiring one!_

"So," the coach said with a clear hint of excitement, "as a final step to finally join our club as a regular, go out there and announce your name, class section, your intentions to join the club, and your goals for our team. If you failed to accomplish them, you'll go back here and confess your feelings to the girl your love strip-naked!"

At hearing this, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus (who is secretly listening to what Aida is saying) fell into silence for ten seconds.

"EHHHHHH!?" Kamijou screamed in horror as Index almost chocked in her sandwich. _She can't be serious about that one!_

"What's wrong, junior?" the coach taunted him, "Wanna backout?"

Suddenly, Kamijou felt challenged at what the coach told him. _Okay! I know that this is crazy but I'm already here! If I backout of this, then all my efforts would go into waste!_

"Fine, I'll do it, coach!" Kamijou answered firmly as he then started walking to the rails. Before that, he was stopped by Index.

"Touma, you can't be serious!" she frantically screamed, "What if you lose in the end!? If anything, it's a sin to our Almighty Father to do something sinful to the flesh of the human…mhhhpph!" She was shut up by Kamijou, who shoved a piece of chicken sandwich to her babbling mouth.

"Index, there's no way I would lose…" Kamijou muttered to himself as he then inhaled and exhaled, preparing himself for the large task in front of him.

* * *

"I know it's a normal gathering but why are the basketball team being asked to gather together?" Kagami asked to his shadow as the rest of the student body began to fall in line at the field.

"Coach says that today will be the initiation rites of the incoming new member," Kuroko explained while holding a light novel book, "It's like what the other rookies did though that transferee would have to do it all by himself."

After everyone had fall in line, Kiyoshi was the first to speak, "Hmmm…I wonder what the newbie will say. You all know how Riko can be so "hyper" when it comes to new recruits?" He put an air quote to emphasize what he's saying.

Hyuga, who just came up, smacked the Iron Heart in the head, "Keep your voice low, Kiyoshi. You know well what would the consequences be if she hears you say things like that." Meanwhile, Kagami was yawning as he slept so late due to the fact that he stayed up until 3 am just to finish copying his homework from Kuroko, who is currently sipping his second vanilla milkshake.

Suddenly, everyone stopped to see a student from the assembly platform suddenly take over.

"I swear an oath!" the boy with spiky, black hair shouted at the top of his lungs, "Class 2-A, Kamijou Touma, from Academy City. My aim is to help this team become the best and to be the best point guard in the whole of Japan!"

"Oh my…so that's the new point guard, huh?" Izuki said with an impressed tone as they amusedly watched the boy take off the platform.

Suddenly, Kuroko frowned, "Wait…he came from that place?" His expression is the most intense ever since their match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi and the dreaded Hanamiya Makoto, the Bad Boy.

"Woah. What was that, Kuroko?" Kagami actually flinched in shock as he saw Kuroko displaying a rare sight of frown.

"I heard that Academy City is a place where Espers or people with supernatural abilities are being developed. 80 percent of their population consists of students," Kuroko explained, "By the way, I have met him already at Maji Burger yesterday."

"You did!?" Kagami was dumbfounded to hear this fact.

"Either way," Hyuga joined in, "I'm pretty sure he will be a big help to Izuki."

Meanwhile, Aida giggled as he watched Kamijou breathed heavily from speaking so loudly and with nerves. _He does look like he'll be a good asset in this team_

"Alright, Kamijou-kun. I'll see you later at practice at 3 pm. It will be your first day." Aida said, "Do you know where the gym is?"

"Yeah, sure," Kamijou replied, "I think the gym's the one which is on the other side of the school building."

The coach was pleased, "Okay. I'll see you then later after classes!"

* * *

"I did it," Kamijou whispered to himself as he was scribbling his notebooks while Index was sitting on his lap, albeit awkwardly. The spiky haired boy had to experience debating with his homeroom teacher just so Index can sit in the class. _Why does Index do this to me!?_

Luckily for him, it was the last subject for the day and as soon as everyone started going out of the classroom, he then went straight to the washroom where he changed his clothes into his playing shorts, a white t-shirt, and his pair of Kobes.

"Human," Othinus, who was stuffed on the pocket of the teen, loudly complained, "If you're putting me in the duffel bag, at least open the zipper slightly so I can breathe some fresh air."

"Sorry 'bout that Othinus," Kamijou apologized as he puts the Magic God on his Nike bag, "I'll open it so you can have some air. Let's go, Index!"

As the duo began walking towards the gym, the spiky haired boy was having a lot of thoughts. _How does Kuroko make those passes? What kind of team will I encounter in this one? What kind of…"_

"Touma…Touma…Touma!" Index, frustrated, shouted near the ear of the boy, startling him, "Are you even listening? What shall we eat for snack!?"

"Can you at least, for once, control your stomach?" Kamijou muttered softly but loud enough for the nun to hear, "Besides, this practice might end a bit longer so you should learn to wait." At this point, they had already reached the gym. Once he pushed the gym doors, he saw a lot of players already doing their usual routine and warmups. Before he could step further, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Oh, Kamijou-kun, you're here!" the voice of Aida was heard as she signals the newcomer to come near her side, "Prrrrrt! All the seniors and especially the second years, please come and gather!" At her command, everyone she called began to gather in circle around the two of them.

"Lads, this is our new recruit!" the coach blared as the Imagine Breaker only gave a small smile, "Kamijou-kun, introduce yourself…"

"Huh…what?" the boy, who's quite shy, looked at Aida with a mean glare but seeing that he has no choice, he then stepped forward and inhaled, "Hello…uh…I'm Kamijou Touma, a second year student and I came from Academy City. You may call me Kami or Kamijou-kun. My preferred position's point guard and…hey, Kuroko! Nice to see you again!"

"Oh… _doumo_ …" Kuroko was startled by the fact that he was called by the spiky haired boy. _He managed to see me easily? But he didn't even notice me yesterday. I don't know if it's this case but could he be hiding a secret eye like Izuki-senpai?_

"Now, a practice match!" the brunette coach announced.

"Huh!?" Hyuga's mouth went agape, "Isn't it too early, coach?"

"The starters for the seniors would be Hyuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Teppei, Mitobe-kun, and Tsuchida-kun. The starters for the juniors are Kamijou-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, Yagi-kun, and Furihata-kun. Go to the center circle immediately!" the coach ignored Hyuga's protest and called a practice match.

Kamijou was shocked out of his wits. _I just entered the club today and right now, they are inserting me on the starting line up?_ Snapping out of his stupor, he then walked near his new teammates when noticed something strange. "Uh…hello…hey, how come we're only four?"

"I'm right here, Kamijou-kun."

The spiky-haired boy jumped in fright as he finally notices Kuroko standing beside him. _Oh, right…hehehe. I should have used my Falcon Eyes to notice him clearly!_

"Oh…I saw you right now…so who's the ace here?" Kamijou asked the tealnette as they eventually began to prepare for their scrimmage by warming up themselves, "And why are they putting me immediately in the lineup?"

"I believe this is to assess your playing style," Kuroko replied as he made an Ignite Pass Kai to Kagami, who made a lane up before dunking the ball. _I don't know but I feel like Kamijou-kun has the ability to compete against Akashi-kun. But I still have to see it for myself_. "By the way, that guy who just dunked the ball is our ace, Kagami Taiga-kun. He may look like an idiot but he's very good in tactical games when it comes to basketball."

"Oi! I heard that, you little runt!" Kagami was visibly offended by Kuroko calling him an idiot, "Hnnnh…by the way, welcome to the team, Kamijou." The red head greeted him rather gruffly but deep inside his thoughts, he was actually having the same thoughts as Kuroko. _His smell reminds me of that bastard Aomine which means he might be a hell of a player!_

"Yo, I'm Furihata Kouki!" the Furihata greeted as the other two second years gathered, "The bald one is Kawahara Koichi and the other one's Fukuda Hiroshi. Our center's Yagi Yuta. Nice to meet you!"

"Right...so uhm…when do we…" Kamijou was interrupted by the voice of his coach suddenly having a verbal argument with Index. Reacting fast just to avoid an escalation of the argument, he ran up and intervened to the two, "Coach, forgive me but can my cousin stay here?" he purposely lied to Aida so that the English nun could stay in the gym, "She's quite a naïve one so I had to bring her here because my parents weren't around."

The coach then thought deeply before sighing in defeat, "Fine. She can stay here as long as she doesn't do something bothersome!" She then went somewhere else to speak with Hyuga, who was shooting some shots.

" _Arigatou, kanto-kun!_ " Kamijou bowed in respect and turned to Index, who was complaining, "Index, will you restrain yourself, just for an hour? It's very embarrassing to see you whining like that. We're not anymore in Academy City so you have to change your habits." Pouting, Index then returned to her seat in the bleachers where the boy's duffel bag (and Othinus) is located.

"Prrrrrt!" the coach then whistled, signaling everyone to gather right now in the center circle to start the match. After everyone else had already positioned themselves, the ball was tipped between Kiyoshi and Yagi. Unfortunately, the former had won the jump ball and right now, it's the seniors who are now at offense. Izuki got the ball and his mark is none other than Kamijou.

 _He looks pretty good in defense_ , Izuki noted, seeing the defensive stance of the younger point guard. Seeing how the Eagle Eyed floor general hasn't made a move, Mitobe decided to provide a screen to free up Izuki. However, as soon as Mitobe had emplaced himself and Izuki began moving to his right, Kamijou stunningly was able to avoid the screen by spinning backwards and following Izuki's steps.

This move almost surprised everyone.

 _Huh!? How did he saw through that screen!?_ Kiyoshi was stupefied.

 _Impossible!? That was at his blind spot!?_ Hyuga screamed mentally.

 _What was that!?_ Aida was stunned.

Frozen in his spot, Izuki was forced to pass the ball to their captain, who then calmly sank a three before Furihata could react, "Damn! That was a close one!" he shouted as he orders all his teammates to go on defense.

With Yagi inbounding the ball, Kamijou then dribbled the leather. _Should I do it now? No…yes…I should do it right now!_ Calmly, he entered his shooting motion.

"What!? Can he do that!?" Kagami was surprised that their teammate was going to shoot in whole court. Kuroko could only watch with his eyes surprisingly wide.

"What's he going to…what the fu—" Hyuga wasn't able to finish his words as the spiky haired boy had already made his release. The ball made a ceiling-high arch for at least three seconds before crashing down on the metal hoop, with no signs of grazing. This earned three point for the juniors and a deafening silence.

"Th—that's three points for the juniors!" Aida announced, stammering as she rights the score on the scoring pad.

Not wasting any time, Kamijou clapped his hands to gather his teammates, who were still shocked to see him shoot in a farther distance, "Hey, let's go defense! They'll come back!"

Once again, the seniors were on offense. Izuki is again defended by the Imagine Breaker boy as his dribbling. _He's a dangerous opponent! And what's with his eyes? It looks like they are transforming into something…something like a bird of prey…a falcon…_

His focus was then disturbed, prompting his mark to steal the ball so easily. "Crap! The offense turned it over! Run after him!" Hyuga shouted in desperation as Tsuchida was trying to catch up Kamijou, who is now on the fast break. Unfortunately for the former, the latter's speed and agility was on a different level and Tsuchida can't simply catch up on him. Mitobe, who haven't move from his position ever since their second offense, tried to stall the spikey haired boy's offense by blocking his way but the latter then stopped running for a split second, turned around, and almost instantly, began dashing again, breaking Mitobe's legs. _His speed and agility are almost unbelievable!_ Kagami, who was running back to offense, thought out aloud as he was reminded of a certain tanned ace.

Kiyoshi then tried to block his offense but instead, he saw the _kouhai_ mutter something like "left…right…turn around…jump to the right…" and in an instant, Kamijou performed a swift crossover and an instant switch. This caused Kiyoshi to almost lose his composure as he wasn't able to follow his moves but quickly regained his footing to stop the guard, who was about to make a hook shot on the farther end of the perimeter. _That's impossible! How can he make a shot like that_ …

Suddenly, Kiyoshi ended up fouling Kamijou, who releases his unorthodox shot. Every senior was thinking about that release being impossible to even make it. However, their thoughts were shattered when the ball bounced to the board before eventually hitting the net, earning another two points for the juniors.

"That's foul for Teppei and a throw to Kamijou-kun!" the coach made the call as it again stunned everyone.

"Kamijou, you're a beast!" Furihata commented as they all gather around the boy, who merely gave off a small smile.

"Oi, Kamijou, how were you able to do that!" Kagami was shocked beyond his wits as Kuroko simply mouthed off a simple "I like your game".

"Uhm…I'll explain it later…" the Imagine Breaker replied as he goes to the line to complete his free throw. Once he did that, they're on defense again as Izuki was bringing down the ball. This time, Izuki immediately passed the ball to Kiyoshi, who managed to score in the low post against Yagi. However, as soon as Kamijou got the ball, he dashed off with unmatched speed that Hyuga and Izuki wasn't able to keep up. Mitobe, though, was able to tail the raven in his back and jumped as soon as he sees him making a layup. But to his shock, as soon as he jumped off, Kamijou, without even looking in the back, passed the ball behind him, and in a split second, a shadow loomed over the two as Kagami was seen receiving what was an emergency alley-oop pass from their teammate, dunking the ball with great intensity.

" _Yosh!_ " Kagami shouted, victorious as the rest of the second years and first years joined in the celebration. Meanwhile, the seniors were panting heavily as they Izuki suddenly began have a conclusion on his mind. _It's confirmed. I don't know if Hyuga and the rest knows this but certainly, Kamijou had an extra eye like mine's_.

But as soon as Izuki got the ball, it was immediately stolen by Kuroko, who redirected it to an equally surprised Kamijou, who, nevertheless, got the ball. _Shimatta! As if Kamijou's already a pain in the ass, we still have to deal with Kuroko and Kagami!_ He screamed inwardly as reacting on plain instinct, Mitobe and Tsuchida double-teamed the Imagine Breaker but instead of panicking, he leaped up high and simply threw the ball like a frisbee.

"What!? A formless shot!? Like that bastard Ahomine's!?" Kagami can't believe what he witnessed as the ball cleanly swept in the air like laser before rattling in the ring as it finds the bottom. Kuroko was once more amazed. _I can't put it to words…it…it's just like all the Generation of Miracles in one…_

"Prrrrrrt!" the coach then called a timeout.

All the seniors then sat on the bench as they were perspiring heavily. Aida Riko was the first one to speak, "Izuki-kun, Hyuga-kun, what do you think about Kamijou-kun?"

"I believe he had an eye like mine," Izuki was the first one to reply, "I had no doubt about it. First, he won't be able to avoid Mitobe's screen if he doesn't have one. Second, the way he passed to Kagami for an alley-oop. He didn't even look and yet, he made an accurate pass."

"Not only that," Hyuga chimed in, "His speed, agility, and change of pace is some kind of a luxury for our team. It reminds me of Aomine's style. Also, his dribbling and decision-making mirrors that of Akashi. No doubt, he's a great asset."

"Now that reminds me, he was also able to shoot like Midorima," Kiyoshi then joined the conversation, "Could it be that he could copy plays like Kise of Kaijo? I mean, all his moves are heavily patterned after the Generation of Miracles' signature skills, maybe with the exception of Murasakibara…"

"It doesn't matter!" Hyuga then stood up, furious as he saw all their _kouhais_ celebrating, "We can't let a newbie brat simply steamroll past us. Let's show our pride as their _senpais_!"

* * *

Nevertheless, the seniors, despite being able to keep within striking distance, wasn't able to capitalize on their so-called pride as the trio of Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami keep their upperclassmen at bay. Kamijou made his impeccable plays, Kagami continuously made his dunks, and Kuroko was being Kuroko. At the end, the juniors won, 90 – 79.

"Yes! We won!" the other trio of Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara ecstatically celebrated as Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami breathed heavily due to the three of them doing most of the damage.

"Ok boys, gather around now before I dismiss you all!" Aida was quite pleased with the results as she rubs her hands. Once everyone had changed into their casual clothing, the coach began to announce something.

"Next week, there'll be a pocket tournament that will be held in Tokyo Astrodome next week," Aida began, "It will be held for two weeks and we're invited to participate. As much as I don't want to tire all of you, this would be a great opportunity to jell all of you!"

"I know it sounds great but what about our tryouts for the national team?" Kagami interruptes the coach, yet it was Kuroko who replied, "Kagami-kun, the tryouts would start at the first week of June so there's no need to panic as it won't affect our schedule. Plus, this would be good for Kamijou-kun to be able to grasp the system here in Seirin."

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah…a match would be good to be able to know you all," Kamijou stuttered before giving off a smile.

"Do you know the other teams that will participate?" Kiyoshi asked as he drinks his water.

"Let me see…ah," Aida checked her paper, "According to this info, Shutoku, Kaijo, Senshinkan, and Seiho will be among those who will participate. For some reasons, Yosen, Touou, and Rakuzan declined the offer."

"The three kings of Tokyo plus those two bastards?" Kagami grinned savagely, "That sounds so good to me!" Meanwhile, Kamijou was thinking differently. _Shutoku? Hey, I think that's the same school where that long-distance shooter plays. Well, it would be nice playing him for some experience in this unlucky brain of mine._

"And our first opponent would be Kise-kun and Kaijo on Monday," Aida added, "So everyone, you're all dismissed!"

" _Arigatou Gozaimashita!_ "

As everyone had already fixed their equipment, Kamijou rejoined Index and Othinus, who was peering in the opened zipper, "Sorry about the long delay, Index. So let's go to Maji Burger."

"Cool Touma! I'm really hungry!" Index celebrated like a kid getting her new present as Othinus heaved a sigh as she's also starving and quite thirsty.

"Excuse me…"

Both Kamijou and Index jumped in fright in hearing the voice as the former turned around to see Kuroko join them.

"I heard that you're all going to Maji Burger. May we go along as well?"

* * *

"So it's that Kise bastard we'll have to face, huh? I can't wait for what he has to offer against us!" Kagami was grinning once again like a madman as Kuroko, Kamijou, Index, and Othinus, who was on the spiky haired boy's pocket, were all walking towards the establishment.

"Please keep it down, Kagami-kun," Kuroko had to remind his current light, "At your current excited state, Kise-kun might end up surprising our team and we could end up losing."

"Tsk," Kagami was annoyed but he had to agree at what his shadow is saying, "Well, you're right. By the way, Kamijou, that Kise bastard can copy moves so be careful."

"I see," Kamijou said but inwardly, he was confident. _Copying huh? We'll see about that._

"Kamijou-kun," Kuroko suddenly spoke up, "I know it's only a hunch but did you learn those moves from the Generation of Miracles? Do you even know about them?"

"Oh right," Kagami talked like he only realized something, "How the hell were you able to do something like that? So you're also able to copy anything you see? Your time limit seemed to much longer, though."

"Well…" Kamijou hesitated to admit it before realizing that the people with him would be his teammates and at least, they should know if they were to be together for two years, "Yes, I can copy any move that I see, to be frank. About the time limit, well, you should have a strong body to be able to keep up."

"But the Kise-kun that we are talking about had a larger physique," Kuroko added, "And yet, his limit is only five minutes. So how were you able to keep your body stable."

"Hey, I need to make a text message," Kamijou isn't prepared to tell that he has been through things worse than an intense basketball match as he remembers his promise to a certain someone or two.

* * *

"Class dismissed!" their last teacher sent out the whole class as the ringing of the bell signifies the end of the regular class. Immediately, some of the students who had club abilities had already moved out while some stayed behind.

"ARGH!" the voice of Fukiyose can be heard as she once again beats up Tsuchimikado and Aogami, who were seen having pictures of those they have taken pictures in the modelling club, "Just go die!"

Himegami, who was watching the three fight, stayed silent. _It seems Seiri's been in a very bad mood lately._ She wonders whether this was because she can't beat a certain spiky haired boy who had just moved in a certain school called Seirin or is it simply because she's against perverse motives.

 _Criiing!_

He phone suddenly rang up which Himegami fishes out and promptly checks her inbox. Upon seeing the message, she was shaking with shock. _Kamijou-kun had sent me a message? They had a pocket tournament next week?_

'Hey, Himegami? How's Fukiyose and those two idiots there? I hope they're fine. By the way, we have a game next week at Tokyo Astrodome so I'm inviting you there. Just search the location of Tokyo Astrodome and you'll be there. See ya!' the message read.

Shaking with excitement, Hiemegami flashed a rare smile that indicated she was so happy. But due to her own happiness, she didn't notice Fukiyose watching her.

"H-Huh, Aisa? W-What's wrong? You seemed to be so lively today!?" the Forehead Deluxe said, her mouth gaping.

"Uh…nothing! I just saw my favorite food here," Himegami, realizing what just occurred, dropped the phone while speaking in her usual monotone voice. Fukiyose, though, was quite suspicious of what just really happened. Knowing her, it's so strange for the Deep Blood user to just smile at something so trivial. _Is there something that I don't know?_

Meanwhile, a certain beauty senpai had received the same message and was ecstatically happy. _I'll be there, Kamijou-kun!_

* * *

"Index! Index! Please, eat slowly!" Kamijou yelled at his partner, who was already busy eating her mountain of burgers laid in the table. Currently, they are now at Maji Burger and the light-shadow duo just can't help but feel horrified at what they are witnessing right now.

"Shut up, Touma! I was so hungry the whole day so I deserved this!" Index grumbled as she kept munching her goodies.

"I never knew someone else could beat Kagami-kun's black-a-hole-stomach," Kuroko deadpanned as he sipper his second milkshake.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" the red head tiger growled, not appreciating

Unbeknownst to them, that late afternoon was the start of the friendship and partnership of Seirin's new and soon-to-rise deadly trio in the high school basketball scene.

* * *

 **I'm surprised that I finished this while we had few things to do at college. By the way, I was still thinking of how to put guys like Stiyl, Kanzaki, the Amakusa characters, Hamazura Shiage (might be on the next chapter but it depends), Kamisato Kakeru, Leivinia Birdway, Lessar, etc while Misaka and the Railgun girls would have to show up in a few more chapters.**

 **Again, thanks for your time in reading it. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. First Match

The next morning, Kamijou had woken up with a clear feeling of excitement. _Today's my first day of regular practice with the basketball team._ He then looked at his clock to see that it was still 4 am. He then stood up, fixed his sheets and pillow, and stretched for a bit. He then took a glance at the sleeping Index, who was snoring so loudly and the calm dollhouse of Othinus. He smiled as he then took his towel. _We have been through a lot of shit and stuff. I'm glad that for once, we get to experience normalcy._

As he enters the bathroom, then remembered that last night, he had reviewed the CDs about the Generation of Miracles so he can have a more vivid observation of the Generation of Miracles. _And come to think of it, our first opponent next week Monday is none other than that blonde copycat, Kise Ryota. I had a somewhat similar ability to his but our position's the biggest difference. He's a small forward so it makes sense that he should be an all-arounder. On the other hand, I'm a point guard so my main job is to bring the ball, set plays, and free up my teammates. Oh well, it's not good overthinking a lot of things. Better get myself washed up first._

After at least thirty minutes, he was already finished taking a bath and is now putting in his uniform without the _gakuran_. But as he was gathering his school bag and Nike duffel bag, he was suddenly disrupted by Index, who had just woken up, "Touma, are you sure that there are no magicians in that new school of yours? You know how much I'm unstable when my dear Touma happens to encounter one, especially that we're not anymore in Academy City."

"So far, everything's been normal," Kamijou replied then grimaced. _Well, I don't know if anyone can count Kuroko's near invisibility and Kagami's inhuman appetite as normal._

"Well, I'll be off the school, Index," the spiky haired boy added as he proceeds to go down, "Are you sure you don't wanna come? You'll have to help mom in the kitchen if you're going to stay here the whole day as an exchange for hogging the television."

"I can do chores, you know!" Index pouted as she puffs her cheeks. Just then, Othinus had gone out of her doll house and saw the Imagine Breaker user now about to leave, "Human, where are you going?"

"I'll be off to school, Othinus," Kamijou explains, turning his back one more time, "Index will give you food so don't worry." _Hopefully_.

Once he went down, he headed straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He spots his mom and dad in the table busy chatting while eating rice, eggs, and honey-soaked ham.

"Good morning, dad, mom," Kamijou greeted them as he sits down on the table to eat his food.

"Good morning, Touma-san," Shiina greeted back as she gives her son a glass of milk, "I forgot to ask it last night but have you been accepted in their basketball team?"

"Yeah mom," the teen replied as he swallows a spoonful of meat in his mouth.

"That's great, son!" Touya was elated to hear the good news, "So are you in the starting line up or in the bench?"

"Coach haven't decided yet on that," Kamijou replied as he hurried to eat his food, "I'm already a regular but from what I hear, the starting line up will depend on the matchup against an opponent. Besides, I can't simply demand to be put immediately since I had a senior who plays the same position as I do."

"That's fine, Touma," his father patted his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure your big break will eventually come as long as you work harder."

"Thanks dad," the teen replied as he savors his every food he takes. _This is only the third time I get to enjoy normal breakfasts that I didn't have back when I was in Academy City_.

After eating, Kamijou hurriedly brushed his teeth and dashed towards their front door. As he was outside, the rays of the sun were scattered already and he was already set to go.

"Good morning…"

"EEEHHH!?" Kamijou shrieked as he turned around.

It was none other than Kuroko.

"When did you get here?" the frightened raven asked as the tealnette merely responded with a 'I've been here the whole time'.

"Well…since you're here…let's walk together," the spiky haired boy and the invisible phantom then began to walk. At first, they were walking quietly and then as minutes passed by, Kamijou decided to start the conversation by asking something, "How did you know that I live in that particular street?"

"I actually don't know," Kuroko immediately responded, "But by coincidence, my house just sits across yours on the opposite side of the road so technically, we're neighbors. And by the time you went outside, I was already outside as well and that's where I spotted you."

"I see," Kamijou was amazed by the fact that the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles has been his current teammate and neighbor. _Well, at least he's a lot better than Tsuchimikado._

After sometime walking, Kuroko notices something in the distance, "Wait, Kamijou-kun. That's Kagami-kun right there. We usually meet here in this intersection. Come, let's hurry up." And before the spiky haired boy knew it, he was running with the tealnette to meet the startled tiger, who was actually busy listening to some rock songs in his headsets.

"Oh…Kuroko…Kamijou…good morning," the Seirin ace awkwardly greeted as the three of them began walking together towards their school, "How come the two of you are together."

"I just realized we were neighbors a while back," it was Kamijou who answered, "And we decided to walk together."

"Oh…I see," the red head tiger muttered as they eventually reached Seirin High School, "Well, we'll see you later in the gym since Kuroko and I are classmates in Class 2 – B."

"Alright," Kamijou responded as they went to their separate classrooms. For once, the latter was glad that he was attending a normal class. _Woah…I haven't experience something bad as of now_. Until…

 _Thump!_

The boy suddenly fell on his butt as he unintentionally collided with someone. Raising his eyes, he found out that he just accidentally bumped into a girl. He somewhat drooled. _Shit! She's so pretty and smart looking!_ The mentioned female sported a wavy, waist-length, red hair with a slim body and a bit shorter than the Imagine Breaker user. Her bosom's also quite large, though not as large as Fukiyose's, in Kamijou's eyes.

"Oh…shit…I'm sorry!" the boy shrieked while apologizing as he realized the books of the woman had spilled to the floor, "I'm really so sorry!"

"It's fine…I know you didn't mean it…" the girl chuckled before making a weird gesture to Kamijou, "Hey, aren't you that Kamijou-kun that was in the basketball club?"

"Huh…how did you know that?" Kamijou asked curiously as he picks up the girl's things and gives them to the owner.

"Silly!" the girl chortled quite a bit, adding to the boy's confusion, "I don't know if you're on your right mind but we're classmates! By the way, I'm Hayashi Ichiko and you're the one who made that funny oath of the basketball team. In fact, every girl in our class talks about you."

"And?" Kamijou didn't know what to say at this point.

"Considering the competition in high school basketball," Hayashi started as they began to enter their classroom, "Many of my friends found it quite amusing that you're aiming for the top dog status in the whole of Japan especially that the Generation of Miracles plus the seniors of our school have already made their mark."

"I see," the boy replied as they sat on their desks, "But we won't know until I try. Oh, and I'm surprised that we're seatmates as well."

"I'm surprised, too!" Hayashi smiled sweetly, "Oh my…our homeroom teacher is here now!"

Everyone in the class had kept quiet as their teacher had arrived but while everyone was busy scribbling in their notebooks, Kamijou swore he heard two guys in the back telling something like "Damn! That new kid managed to talk to the class goddess while I'm here still hoping I can even say hello to her!", "I envy that Kamijou a lot!" "Why him!? Why not me!? I'm good-looking as well!"

 _For some reason, this feels like déjà vu,_ Kamijou sweat dropped.

#

"That Kamijou's absent again!?"

The hysterical voice of Fukiyose Seiri has echoed through out the certain high school as classes in their room is about to start.

"Do you know why Kami's been absent?" Aogami, who was quite drowsy, nudged Tsuchimikado.

"Well…I don't know how to say it but…" the blonde began to explain.

 _ **Yesterday**_

"I don't know what's up with that no-good Kami-yan but I'll definitely find out!" Tsuchimikado talked to himself as he was heading out back to his dorm from his school. He is nursing a bruise in his head, which was a result of Fukiyose's beating.

Since he knew his room is just besides the dorm room of their third idiot member, Tsuchimikado was thinking that he will be able to get his answers as to why he was recently a no-show in school.

Once he reached to Kamijou's door, he then knocked twice but there was no response. Quite irritated, he knocked once again, this time accompanied by a kick in the door. When no answer came, Tsuchimikado was forced to go to their apartment keeper to lend him a spare key. _Why the hell isn't he answering? He was also unresponsive in my calls!_ The blonde was gritting his teeth as he opened the door after unlocking it. Pushing the doors with exaggeration, he shouted, "You're not going anywhere, Kami-yan!"

But to his surprise, he didn't saw anyone.

No Kami-yan, no Index, no Othinus.

In fact, the room was bare, with only dust accumulating and a rat hiding out.

"What!? Where the hell is Kami-yan!? Where is Index!? Where are their things!?" Tsuchimikado frantically looked around to confirm that there really is no one in the room. When he confirmed his worst fears, he immediately gritted his teeth harder. _I just saw them last Saturday here before I was gone on Sunday to meet with Maika on their maid school!_

Relocking the door, he went down with a heavy shoulder as he returns the key he lent.

 _ **Present**_

"That bastard Kami-yan!? Where the hell is he then!?" Aogami shrieked as he thought of something else, "He must be out there already spreading the feared Kami-yan Disease!"

"Now that you mention it, that's pretty horrible!" the blonde joined his cries as they began to shake in fear of the upending doom that was the disease of the spiky haired boy, "It's over! The world is ravaged with that playboy's disease!"

Sensing that they were going to start all over again, Fukiyose stood up and beat them down unconscious again. The pair ended up lying on the floor.

But as the dust settle, the Forehead Deluze found herself unsettling as she takes her seat. _Where did Kamijou go this time? Is he even coming back? He should at least tell me if he would be absent for long! I…I…I…I miss him…no! I miss beating his ass! That's it, Seiri! You only miss him because there is no one to vent your anger to!_

Meanwhile, Himegami could only watch in amusement as she noticed her best friend quite thinking so deeply. _So you really care about him, Seiri. But I'm sorry that I can't tell you where he is. I promise him to keep it a secret, after all._

#

After classes in Seirin have ended at 3 pm, Kamijou and Hayashi went together outside for no reason as the former is heading towards the washroom to change into his practice gear.

"See you tomorrow, Kamijou!" Hayashi sweetly bade farewell as she immediately goes out of the exit doors. Kamijou smiled for a bit as he waves his hand back. They had a somewhat good day, with the exception of their science class when Hayashi's attempts to mix incompatible chemicals resulted in it exploding in the unfortunate boy's face. _Damn rotten luck._

After changing his gear, he then proceeds immediately outside to go to the gym building. On the way, he was joined by Kiyoshi, who greets him, "Good afternoon there, Kamijou. It seemed like you're ready to rock and roll in our basketball club." He gives off his signature wide (and stupid-looking) smile.

"Maybe…hehehe…Kiyoshi-senpai," Kamijou responded with a chuckle and a nervous laugh as they pushed the gym doors together. They were greeted by a sweating Hyuga and his newfound pair of friends in Kuroko and Kagami.

"Hurry your asses up!" the _megane_ captain roared as the newcomers hurried inside, "We're up against Kise and Kaijo next week!"

" _Hai!_ " Kiyoshi and Kamijou promptly answered as the former quickly removes his sweat shirt and joined his fellow upperclassmen while the latter put on his Kobe sneakers and quickly joined his fellow second years, some of them teaching the few rookies who are present.

Taking a ball, Kamijou then proceeded to exercise his drives. Maneuvering as if there is an imaginary defender, he calmly drove his way to the metal hoop as he made a double clutch layup. _He's a light-footed guy_ , Izuki, who was observing him, couldn't help but admire his flexibility.

"Wanna play some hoops!?" Kagami, who was sweating from dunking the ball, suddenly challenged the Imagine Breaker user as Kuroko merely watched him do so, "I can't wait to see how you stack up against me!"

"Uh…sure…" Kamijou wasn't sure how to respond but nevertheless, he accepted it as another learning experience for him. _Let me see how Kagami plays_.

After playing _jankenpon_ to determine the possession, Kagami was now dribbling the ball in front of the smaller teen. Suddenly, the red head power forward was able to get past the raven as he then attempts a lane up dunk but to his surprise, the weight in his hands disappeared.

 _You attempt mostly slam dunks,_ Kamijou mentally noted as he then grabs the ball and he then faced off against the taller teen, "You're strong but I don't think you could stop this…"

"Hah! Let's see you do it!" Kagami grinned like Joker as Kamijou inhaled and exhaled. Immediately, as he was about to motion to his right, he suddenly "left" the ball on his left side. _What's this!? He can't be possibly do this!_ Kagami inwardly said as he then tried to steal the ball but in a split second, the spiky haired boy grabbed it like a quick cat and dribbled past the Seirin ace.

 _Crap! It's a change of pace!_ Kagami angrily gritted as he chased after the fast-breaking teen but the instant he caught up, he jumped way too early and ad he was airborne, he noticed his opponent going into his fadeaway. But Kagami noticed something eerie.

 _What's with his form!? It's almost as if he's lying parallel to the floor!_ Before he knew it, Kamijou was able to release his shot that his mark cannot even graze his nail, earning him a point.

" _Kuso!_ " Kagami cussed aloud as Kamijou was stretching his arms, "Please, one more—"

"Kurokocchi!"

At this, Kagami and Kamijou frozed to their spot as the former recognized the whiny voice. Turning, he was aghast to see the annoying ace of Kaijo waving at them. But that wasn't the only person he saw.

"The fuck, why are all the Generation of Miracles bastards here in our gym!?" he shouted as soon, he spotted Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi as well behind Kise, who was the first to greet their Phantom Sixth Man.

"Guys, I'm surprised that you all went here," Kuroko was dumbfounded himself as all his former Teiko teammates barged in without even asking permission from Hyuga and coach, who were likewise shocked to see them pay a visit.

"What's wrong with seeing Tetsu, huh, Bakagami?" Aomine mocked his Seirin counterpart, much to Kagami's chagrin, "And it's none of your business if we're here."

Before Kagami could retort back, Akashi shut him up, "You better keep quiet especially that our business with Kuroko is with him alone. Remember, we can bar you from being able to don the national colors." Hearing this, Kagami almost lost his composure as he was forced to shut his mouth while the rest of those in the gym sweat dropped. _Bokushi was gone but some of his psycho attributes have been passed to the real Akashi!_

"Kuroko," Akashi then offered his hands to the tealnette, "We have planned a surprise dinner near Midorima's school. If you're free, we would like to get you now today." He then motions at Midorima, who was holding a cactus in a small pot as his lucky item.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun but I have to decline," Kuroko respectfully bowed to his Teiko captain, "Our coach is preparing our team for the mini tournament next week and coach wouldn't want us slacking today. I'm truly sorry."

"I see," Akashi closed his eyes, "Well, we'll be eating at 6 pm later so you can simply catch up with us. And by the way, who is that spiky haired boy in your team? I swear I haven't seen him in our past games.

"Oh, him?" Kuroko then stole a glance at Kamijou, who was quite nervous at this point. _So they're the Generation of Miracles I have seen from the CDs and heard from the both Sekiguchi, Kuroko, and Kagami. They really look intimidating! But that red head one got me shitting for real. What does he want now!?_

"Oh, that's Kamijou Touma-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko then introduced their point guard, "He's a second year new recruit and he plays the same position as yours, Akashi-kun."

"He plays point guard as well, huh?" Akashi's smile then turned wide that Midorima swore he could feel a killing intent on it, "Kuroko, meet us later at Midorima's school at 6 pm straight. Bring Kamijou-kun with you along. And if possible, don't bring Kagami. That's all. Thank you very much—"

"Wait a damn second!" Kagami roared, annoyed at the fact that he was being left out, "What the hell's with this rough treatment!? You can't possibly—mpppph!"

Aomine slapped his hands into the Seirin ace's mouth, "Just accept what Akashi's says, you dimwit. It's clear: you can't come along."

" _Anou,_ Aomine-kun," Kuroko then intervened, "Please, don't smother our ace. We'll still need him in our future campaigns."

"Tsk!" Aomine replied as he lets go off Kagami, "You're lucky Tetsu's your teammate, you hoodwink."

Kagami really wanted to strangle both Akashi and Aomine but the former had already walked towards Aida and bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry if I disturbed your practice. We'll be leaving now. Just dismiss Kuroko and this Kamijou-kun earlier."

"O-Ok, Akashi-kun…" the coach stuttered as he watches the rainbow gang leave the gym quietly, "Well…boys, practice resumes now!" But as everyone continued doing their drills, Kagami is obviously not in the mood to even dribble a leather.

"Dammit! Damn that shorty and his superiority complex!" he angrily complained as Kuroko and Kamijou watches him, "Add to that is that annoying Ahomine. Dammit! I must get back—ouch! Kuroko, what was that for!?" He holds his cheek that was slapped with his shadow's black wrist band.

"You should know how Akashi-kun does things by now, Kagami-kun," Kuroko patiently replied, "I'll repeat it. It's Akashi-kun we're talking about here. I'll understand though if you want to punch Aomine-kun in the jaw but that's because he's a fellow idiot like you."

"Please stop joining them!" Kagami angrily twitched at the compliment, "It pains me to see you still following orders from your former—"

"BAKAGAMI!" the coach was annoyed at the red head's complaints and decided to smack him in his scalp with a slapping fan, "Keep your voice low! Triple training for you! "

"Eeeeeehhh!?" Kagami almost fainted upon hearing his training menu got multiplied.

#

"Shit! My boy's aching!" Kagami was crying _literally_ as he, Kamijou, and Kuroko are already packing their bags to go out of the gym. But for the latter two, they'll have to prepares themselves for a dinner with the tealnette's Teiko teammates. Realizing how intimidating Akashi can be, Kamijou can't help but shiver to his bones. _He isn't even an Exper, a Magic God, or even someone of Biri Biri's status but for some reason, his gaze and composure signals authority and demands respect from everyone._

"Why does Akashi want me to come with you to your dinner?" the Imagine breaker user finally asked aloud to Kuroko, "That's your dinner for the old Teiko team, right? I mean, I'm basically grate crashing into your gathering."

"Akashi-kun must have had his reasons," Kuroko replied as he sips another vanilla milkshake, "I don't know what that reason is but I'm pretty sure he's already interested in you in making you his sub." _I mean, what more reasons can it be? But I'm surprised he had already picked out Kamijou-kun despite meeting him only a while back_.

"Huh? What sub?" Kamijou's eyes grew like saucers.

"The next Olympics will be held in Tokyo this August and because Japan's the host, the national basketball team got a free ride in the Olympics' Basketballmatch and right now, we're hastily forming the regular team," Kuroko patiently explained, "While the core would be made up by me and the Generation of Miracles, the rest of the spots would have to be fought over in the tryouts. If anything, the problem right now is that the best Japanese ballers from the B League and all of the best third years last year who are now college freshmen are questionable for the team since they would have to ask permission from their mother clubs and that's quite a tough process."

"I…I see…" the spiky haired boy stammered. _Wait!? Me, in the national basketball team!? Am I dreaming? Am I imagining things!? But still, that Akashi had just only met me so I have to keep expectations low…_

"Wait, hold on," Kamijou suddenly interrupted, "Does this Akashi have some kind of authority in the national basketball team? I mean, can he even insert me?"

"If you don't know, the Akashi clan is an influential family in the whole of Japan," Kuroko explained further, "I don't know about Academy City but in the rest of this country, they're quite well-known. His father is a powerful lawyer and at the same time, a business man who had links with the MEXT and the Japanese Basketball Association. Everyone from the elder Akashi's relatives had posts in the government, commercial banks, industries, and some big-name companies."

"That's…amazing," Kamijou didn't exactly know how to respond to that kind of power the family of Akashi holds, "Well…is Akashi's mother then holds the same influence?"

Suddenly, Kuroko's expression turned sullen as he sips another round of vanilla milkshake, "Well…he lost his mother when he was young. But I'd rather not talk something so personal…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Kamijou can only mutter those words as he looks into Kuroko's face. _What was I thinking? I don't know but I felt that it was a big mistake asking those things. But still, it kinda suck to lose your parents at a young age. Oh well…it's not my story to know…_

"Hey, you two better be on guard against Akashi's psychotic tendencies," Kagami, who hasn't spoke for a while, warned the two as he separates to go on his own way home, "I hope you two get out alive on that—OUCH! Oi…what was that for, you little shit!?"

"There's no need to worry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko, who had just slapped Kagami's face with his black wristband, gently explained to the brutish red head, "Akashi's other half has already disappeared so you don't have to be that paranoid."

"Tsk…well, I'm gonna see the two of you tomorrow," Kagami then waved his hands good bye.

#

"Thanks for buying! Come again!" the cashier smiled brightly as his customer had took the paper bag filled with vegetables, milk cartons, and proteins.

Going back to her dorm, Fukiyose had a normal day, including beating up the perverted pair of Tsuchimikado and Aogami for the second time in the day as well as attending her usual lawn tennis club. If anything's weird, it's the fact that the guy he loves to always smack to death is a no-show for three days.

 _What the hell's up with that idiot Kamijou?_ Fukiyose can't help but think out aloud, her mood visibly darkening. _It's not that I have feelings for that guy, though! I-It's just strange that he again disappeared when the new year's barely begun. I'm quite surprised Tsuchimikado and Aogami had no idea where Kamijou is right now. But more so, Aisa's feeling strange right now. What is really going on? Is there something happening right now that I don't know? Wait, maybe Kumokawa-senpai knows something about this but…argh! I don't feel like speaking to her!_

She then entered her room and immediately, she dropped herself carelessly in her soft bed. She was tired from overthinking a lot of things. _I don't have to worry. When Komoe-sensei returns next week, Kamijou's sure to be in a big mess, with me as his executioner._

#

The moment they have entered the restaurant, the group of the rainbow-haired prodigies plus a certain spiky haired boy with jet black hair and dark blue eyes have maintained an eerie silence, with the exception of a certain blonde small forward babbling about the release of his new magazine, only to be shut up by the carrot-looking man who is holding a matryoshka doll as the lucky item prescribed by Oha Asa.

"So…what shall we eat?" Kuroko, who just finished sipping his seventh milkshake, decided to break the tension by asking their choice of food, "I'm quite starving from today's practice."

"That's so surprising of you, Tetsu," Aomine can't help but be shocked that his former shadow is actually in the mood to order anything other than another batch of vanilla milkshakes.

"If anything, you should be glad that Kuroko's eating more than usual, nanodayo," Midorima sardonically said to the Touou ace, "Well, with you being in the same table as him, he'll be compelled anyway to eat his food."

"Oi, what was that supposed to mean, you bastard!?" Aomine retorted back as he was inching to give the Shutoku shooter a piece of his mind.

"Eh!? Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, please calm down!" Kise intervened as he tried to stop any incoming nasty glances from the heated pair of green and blue.

"Kise-chin, please keep you mouth shut. It's annoying," Murasakibara drawled as he glared at the copycat and ace of Kaijo.

"Heeeeh!? Why are you always so mean to meee!?" Kise cried out loud as Kamijou was quite sweating at the fact that he got the somewhat unlucky privilege of seating beside Akashi. _Shit! For some reason, I can feel a dark aura emanating from this Akashi that's just supposed to be just a regular human. Is it just me or it's that this guy beside me is someone as sinister as Stiyl? Come to think of it, they both have red hair._

"So," Akashi began to speak, much to the shock of the spiky haired boy, "You're Kamijou Touma, no? Well, as a part of the introductions, I would like to know where you came from."

"Well…" Kamijou was obviously getting nervous at the fact that he feels like he's being interrogated, "I came from Academy City."

"That city," Akashi grew even more interested, "Tell me, what is your Esper level and what kind of power do you possess? Did you attend middle schools there like Nagatenjouki Academy or Tokiwadai?"

Sweating even more, Kamijou can only gape as he's feeling as if he's ready to shit. _Wait? This guy knows something about Academy City? What is he, a seer or a spy!?_

"Sorry but I'm only a Level 0," the boy confessed though he had no plans to reveal yet the mysterious power residing in his right hand, "And no, I didn't attend any of those schools and Tokiwadai, by the way, is a middle school and is an all-girls academy."

"Oh…" Akashi cleared his throat as if he made a mental lapse, "Well, I was hoping that we can cross paths together the next time we meet again as opponents in the hard court…and here comes our food that I have pre-ordered. Please do eat a lot."

The moment the food was served, Kamijou can't believe it. _I heard from Kuroko that he came from a rich family but this!? He's filthy rich!_ He eyed the assorted platters of roasted duck meat, cooked vegetables, venison, ham sandwiches, fruits, fried potatoes, corn soup, etc.

"Yay!" Murasakibara squealed like a child that juts got his new toy as he was about to grab the duck leg with his bare hands when Midorima slapped his hands away, "Oi, Murasakibara! Try using your fork, nanodayo! And stop being in a hurry to eat. It's embarrassing to our guest here." The Yosen giant then sulked as he pouted.

"Good job, Midorima," Akashi lauded the carrot's efforts to lecture their giant teammate, "Well, let's give our thanks first."

After blessing their food, the six Teiko temmates plus a certain spiky haired boy began to eat. While eating their food, Kise and Aomine had a mini competition on who's going to eat more as they intentionally left out Murasakibara owing to his strong appetite. Midorima kept himself busy by filing his left hand finger nails while the other three finished his food. Kamijou though was eating his serving rather fast as he knew he had to get home. But at the same time, he was thankful. _Free food for once? I'm already happy with that!_

After dinner, Kamijou and Kuroko already went home earlier as the rest had their obligations on of their own. While walking towards their street, Kuroko suddenly gave his companion a small pack from his duffel bag.

"Huh? What's this? A CD?" Kamijou asked in bewilderment as he gets the package from the teaalnette.

"Those CDs are recordings of our streetball match against a famous streetball team from America called Jabberwocks," Kuroko explained as they were closer to their houses, "I just feel like by showing them, you might be able to get a grasp of a more sophisticated streetball techniques. Well, see you tomorrow, Kamijou-kun." He then went ahead and entered their home.

 _Sophisticated streetball techniques? And from America? Hmmm…gotta check this one out!_ Kamijou inwardly exclaimed as he hurried to enter their home.

#

"Touma! Why are you so late in going home?" Index asked, visibly worried as she meets Touma in their room with Sphynx on her lap.

"I had a meeting with our basketball club," Kamijou purposely left out the whole dinner thing for fear that he might trigger the temper of his partner and end up getting bitten in his head, "Hey, did you feed both Sphynx and Othinus?"

"She did feed me, human," Othinus had just come out of her dollhouse, "Anyway, why are you so late going home and did you eat already?"

"We were dismissed late from our basketball meeting," Kamijou repeated what he answered to Index a while back, "And yes, our coach already provided us with sandwiches to eat during the meeting." Once again, he purposely left out the dinner part.

"But Touma," Index suddenly cried out at hearing the word sandwich, "You should have at least brought one for me!"

"Coach only made enough for the players," Kamijou made a smooth lie while not actually aware how "great" the cooking of their coach could be, "And since it's night time, I think I have to take a rest now. Index, did you help mom in the house chores?"

"Yes!" the English nun made a thumbs up, "I helped Shiina clean and uproot the weeds in the garden while Sphynx was busy chasing after the rats in the bushes! Then I helped her clean the house!"

"Good to know you're being useful for once," Kamijou drawled as he lays himself in the bed.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean!?"

 _Eight hours later_ …

"Shit, now I can't sleep!" the spiky haired boy got awaken by the fact that he needs to go to his toilet to urinate. After attending to his bodily needs, he checks the time and that it read "3:00 A.M."

Suddenly, he then noticed the pack of CDs that Kuroko gave to him when they were walking home.

 _You might be able to get a grasp of a more sophisticated streetball techniques._

The tealnette's words echoed through his head as he then gets a hold to the package. _A more sophisticated technique, huh? Perhaps…maybe…just maybe…I could copy them as well._ He then eyed the laptop that is lying in his PC desk. Quickly taking a seat, he opened his laptop and once it began to load, he quickly inserted the first CD. The first CD was the first half of the Jabberwocks – Vorpal Swords match. Nevertheless, he first minutes of the action alone was enough to blow him away.

 _Damn! That's one hell of a match! I have watched the Generation of Miracles play together at Teiko but this!? It seems like this is the team at their best form! And what's with that move from the blonde whose name looks like Steve Nash? Could I do that!? Could I!? And woah, a battle of power and height! Shit, it makes me look like a dwarf!_

After watching the first compact drive, he then turned to watch the second half of the match, which was on the second CD. Like the first CD, it blown him away. _That Kise is basically what I heard as the zone. Shit! He's really unstoppable with his copycat ability even if he had a time limit! And Nash…huh…he also had an eye!? It looks like my eye seemed to be the weakest among all the eye users out there._

He then stood up and inhaled and exhaled. Minutes later, he found himself donning his basketball gear plus a hoodie with a jacket. _I can't just simply stare and admire them. If I do that, I won't be able to overtake them and become the best as I promised! I'll have to make myself stronger!_ He then went outside of the house and began to jog as furiously as he could.

#

The third week of May had just passed and now, it's another new week and this time, the sounds of squeaks can be heard in the largest astrodome in Tokyo for it's the week where the pocket tournament that Aida had announced last week will be held. For a tournament which is not so important compared to the Interhigh and Winter Cup, it did garner a lot of viewers as the seats began to be filled with various audiences. Meanwhile, the hardwood court is now being occupied by the Blue Elites and the Black-and-Red cagers as they are beginning to do their usual warmups. It has become an uproar since it will feature a battle between the crowd-favorite Kise Ryota versus the rising trio of Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami, who were being scrutinized and repeatedly being watched out by the Japanese high school basketball enthusiasts and reporters, alike.

"Wow! This is quite nerve wracking," the spiky haired boy said aloud after he made a smooth layup as he then passes the ball to their ace, who proceed to dunk it, "Speaking of which, where the hell is Kuroko now?" Although he is now using his Falcon Eyes, the fact that he's not really there means he isn't present yet.

"Kuroko said he'll do something in the locker room so he'll be slightly late," Kagami answered his question as he then glared at Kise, who seemed to be in tip-top shape, "That Kise bastard…I'm pretty sure that he added something to his copy ability so we better be ready. By the way, did you get your jersey already?"

"Uh…yes…here," Kamijou replied as he removes his Seirin jacket and jogging pants to reveal a black-and-white plying uniform with red lines (the 'away' jersey) as well as a similar colorway for the shorts, "My number's sixteen and that's fine for me."

"I see but what's with that?" Kagami asked something else as he points into Kamijou's legs.

"Oh this?" the Imagine Breaker then motioned at his basketball leggings, which is coupled with his long NBA shocks and his usual pair of Kobes, "It's easier to warm up as well as run ahead with greater distance when I'm wearing these."

"It looks nice…"

Kagami jumped in fright as he then notices Kuroko had already arrived, "You little runt! Stop showing out of nowhere!"

"But I was already here five minutes ago," the shadow explained, "Well, the game's about to start. Kamijou-kun, I heard that Izuki-senpai will be the one starting."

"Ah…right," Kamijou chuckled at the fact the he forgot it was his senior who'll be in the starting lineup, "Well…huh!?" For some reason, he then raised his head and for an instance, he saw two familiar figures among the crowd, "What the!? That's Himegami and Kumokawa-senpai! She really skipped classes just to watch this one, huh? Oh yeah, I forgot that I told her she can get tickets online just last Thursday night." Suddenly, he then saw that the game is about to start and he saw Kuroko and Kamijou conversing with Kise, who seemed pretty confident that he can take this one away. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, he decided to do something. He then approached Izuki, who was tying his shoe laces.

"Uhm…Izuki-senpai…I know this is rude," Kamijou suddenly exclaimed to the startled Eagle Eye user, "But for this once, can you grant me a favor?"

#

"I can't believe this…" Fukiyose lamented while sitting in their class while waiting for Komoe, whose supposed return last week was delayed by the Academy City directors and so, she's able to return only this day, "Now Aisa is skipping classes? First, that _baka_ Kamijou is now officially absent without leave and next is Aisa as well? I mean, what will she even do in Tokyo, buy some ginger like what she said? There are better herbs here being sold in the stores. I even had a bundle of them at my dorm!"

"Ara…so you really care about Kami-yan, nya!" Tsuchimikado, who was unsuccessful in finding their best friend, teased the Iron Walled Girl as he was busy eating some pocky with Aogami.

"Another word and I'll kill the two of you," her now dark, brown eyes glared at the two, sending a chill in their spines.

"Good morning, class!" the squeal of Komoe Tsukuyomi was heard as everyone was glad their homeroom teacher was back, "It's nice to see you again, you lovely children! I'm sorry if I missed a lot of our sessions due to my tough job. Now, let's check the attendance!"

But after checking the whole attendance, Fukiyose was quite surprised. _Huh? He didn't even mention Kamijou's name? Wait a minute! What was that supposed to mean!?_ She then stole a glance at the two idiots behind her and notice that they have a similar reaction to hers. Not being able to stand it any longer, she decided to voice out her concerns.

"Komoe-sensei!"

"Yes? What is it, Fukiyose-chan?" the minute teacher turned her eyes into Fukiyose.

"I don't know if you all notice but it seemed that you forgot to check Kamijou's attendance even though he's already absent since last week," the girl grunted.

"Kamijou-chan? Huh? You don't know?" Komoe asked in surprise.

"Don't know what, Komoe-sensei?" Tsuchimikado, now getting curious as well, joined in.

"Well, I didn't get the details but apparently, according to the school records and by the confirmation of the principal here, Kamijou-chan is no longer studying here. That means he already transferred to another school. It's so sad that the boy whom I treated like a son is already gone," Komoe explained.

For nearly ten seconds, everyone was silenced by what they just heard. _That bastard, playboy Kamijou had just transferred!?_

"EEEEHHHH!?" Fukiyose's scream shattered those ten seconds of silence as the revelation hit her so hard. _Then where did Kamijou transfer!?_

#

"I never expected to see you here, Himegami-san!" Kumokawa smiled to her _kouhai_ as they make themselves comfortable in their seats. The two of them were lucky to get a sit that was at the front so that means they can watch the game closer, "By the way, did you also get your tickets online?"

"I did," the Gemstone replied nonchalantly with some hint of tameness. She rarely spoke to Kumokawa as they weren't really close in the first place so she was quite timid.

"Oh, it seemed that Kamijou-kun will be in the starting lineup. This'll be fun to watch!" the Beauty Senpai squealed as she eats her popcorn.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Are you sure about this, Izuki-kun?" Aida asks the Eagle Eye user as they and the rest of those in the bench watch the Seirin five consisting of Kamijou, Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuga, and Kiyoshi line up on the center circle with Kaijo's own lineup to start the traditional greetings and handshake.

"At first, I was hesitant but then, I saw his eyes and they were like burning with rage," Izuki explained, "I don't want to destroy that passion within him so I decided to let him be for now." He then smiled. _At least, I'm glad that Seirin had a bright future after we seniors graduate._

Meanwhile, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, the new Kaijo captain after Kasamatsu Yukio already graduated, was quite surprised that Seirin decided to send in a new face instead of Izuki which prompted him to ask Nakamura Shinya, "Hey, do you see that new boy ove(r) the(r)e? The one with spiky hai(r)."

"I don't know. It looks like he's a new recruit," Nakamura answered, which is quite surprising since he normally doesn't understand what his new captain is saying. Even Kise was quite baffled at this. _Are you all underestimating Kaijo, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, and Kamijoucchi? Oi, Oi, don't get your hopes up! We'll win this!_

Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know what will happen next.

The referee then whistled as the ball was tipped in between Kaijo's freshman center, whose height stands at 195 cm, and Kiyoshi. Unfortunately, the rookie had longer arms so he managed to win the tip in. Feeling enraged at the thought that they are being underestimated, Kise then decided to do one thing: use his improved version of Perfect Copy. While nothing different from the one unveiled during their fight against Jabberwocks, he added some elements into his game to enable him to last ten minutes instead of five into the game. It also helped that he was busy improving his physical build.

So when he released his first half-court shot, he was successful, earning his team the first three points for Kaijo and the whole game. He then turned to Kuroko and Kagami, "Are you being so cocky by sending only a new recruit as your point guard? Don't you all dare underestimate us!" He then joined his team to defend their goal.

"Hey, I'm starting to heat up as well, you know!" Kamijou yelled as he grabs the ball from Kiyoshi's inbound pass. _We're not underestimating you, Kise. I simply want to see how I improved a lot._ He then entered his shooting motion.

"What the fuck!?" Hayakawa was shocked to see this as the rest of Kaijo could only watch as the ball, quickly released by the spiky haired boy, made a high-rise arch before crashing into the ring, with no hint of grazing. The crowd was wowed (and at the same time, stunned) by Seirin as they were able to tie the game.

" _Shimatta!_ Kise…oi…Kise!" Nakamura yelled to the shell-shocked blonde, who could only stand there. _Th-That's Midorimacchi's three! How was he able to do that!? Wait..could it be that…he had the same ability as mine?_ _No way!_

He then grabs the ball and faces Kagami, who was smirking, "I was enjoying that reaction of yours. We're not underestimating you, Kise. In fact, it's the opposite. That's why we decided to send our best lineup here."

 _Shit!_ Kise then realized that right now, he might have the Perfect Copy ability but he's facing three equally strong opponents (plus Hyuga and Kiyoshi) in Kuroko, Kagami, and now, the guy who just had the same ability as his. _I'll have to merely overpower them through sheer force!_ He then drove as fast as he could using Aomine's agility and spun around and dunked with Murasakibara's Thor Hammer technique. _Take that!_

"Kise-kun really improved," Kuroko muttered as he passes the ball to the spiky haired boy, who immediately brought it down to Kaijo's goal with his own agility. _His speed and agility! It reminds me of Aominecchi!_ Kise inwardly screamed as he saw Kamijou break the ankles of Hayakawa and Nakamura, who all tried to defend but weren't able to.

"I'm not letting you!" Kise growled as he jumped up but to his surprise, the ball was gone. In a split second, he saw Kagami already in the process of dunking the ball, which was just on the hands of the Imagine Breaker a few seconds ago. Frozen, he could only watch as the red head ace quickly slams the leather into the metal hoop.

"Yosh!" he raise his fists in victory as he fist bumps his shadow and their spiky haired teammate.

 _That pass_ , Kise thought while swallowing hard what he just saw, _That was a no-motion pass! I think I saw that kind of move being executed by Nash Gold just a few months back! Hold on! He can do that to!?_ He gritted his teeth. _If that's the case, then I have no choice!_

He then went up to his captain Hayakawa, "Hayakawa-senpai, please let me guard Kamijoucchi myself!"

"Huh!?" the rebounding specialist was shocked out of his wits, "I know that he's a(l)so ta(l)ented but who'(ll) hand(l)e Kagami then!?"

"It doesn't matter," the blonde spoke as if he's already getting fired up, "We'll let Nakamura-senpai handle him! I'll take on their point guard!"

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oi, oi, I don't believe this!" Kasamatsu, who attended this pocket tournament as a spectator, "I know that spiky haired guy might have a similar talent to that Kise but he'll leave out Kagami just to mark him!?"

"I don't blame him entirely for that," former Touou captain Imayoshi Shoichi, who tagged along, commented, "You'd feel the same way if you saw someone trying to copy your technique. That number 16 guy…it seemed like he had a copying ability like Kise. That two moves he did were obviously patterned after Midorima's long distance shot and Aomine's agility. But as for that no-motion pass, I don't know where he learned that but I have to admit that's one of the riskiest yet effective passes that you can use in basketball."

"I don't see Kaijo winning this, to be honest," another Kaijo alumni, the flirtatious Moriyama Yoshitaka, muttered, "Well, it's true that Kise had improved drastically in terms of physical ability and skill execution but so did Seirin. Add to that is the addition of that number 16 guy and the retention of the core of Seirin's key players like the brutal duo of Kuroko and Kagami, the seniors consisting of Hyuga, a healthy Kiyoshi, an improved Mitobe, and their control tower Izuki. Seirin will be a tough nut to crack this year, along with Rakuzan, Touou, Shutoku, and Yosen."

"I see it the same way," former Shutoku captain Taisuke Otsubo, who also joined them, sighed, "I don't know why but I fee1 like Midorima and Takao would have their hands full against them. Kuroko and Kagami, plus the seniors, are already a pain to deal with and yet, Seirin managed to land their hands into a unpolished gem…wait, did he even came from a prestigious basketball school."

"I don't know about that," Imayoshi waved his hands, "But from what I heard from Aomine when I visited Touou last week Friday, he was scouted by Akashi because he looks interesting and he also said that he came from _that_ place called Academy City."

"Academy City?" Kasamatsu twisted his head as if he heard a brutal joke, "You mean that absurd sovereign city-state where alleged superhumans called Espers are being developed? Well, I'm happy at the fact that I'm a normal human but if that's the case, Seirin sure is a lucky one in getting that kid."

"Oh shit…" Moriyama cursed, "Look there. Kise seems to be at the losing side of their one-on-one.."

#

 _Kuso!_ The blonde copycat raged mentally as he turned it over when he tried to verse Kamijou by copying Kasamatsu's turnaround dribble. But in a split second, the Imagine Breaker user managed to predict Kise's pass course by using his Falcon Eye.

With Kamijou dribbling the ball, Kise caught up. Hesitating, the former then decided to let their offense set up first before making a pass motion to Hyuga. Seeing this, Kise tried to reach out his hands in an effort to steal it but in an instance, he made another no-motion pass.

"Seriously, Kise's useless against him!?" Hayakawa whispered to himself as he saw the ball land in the waiting palms of Kagami, who them slams it down even before their center could notice. Kaijo's score hasn't move since Kise's slam while Seirin had added another score to the gap.

Once Hayakawa inbounded it, Kise immediately dashes to Seirin's goal to meet the waiting Kamijou. _I know we had a similar playing style but don't get ahead of yourself!_ He then executed one of Aomine's signature plays of leaving and grabbing the ball but once he did manage to get pass the spiky haired boy, his Kaijo teammates were more shocked.

 _Huh!? That number 16 managed to tail and keep up with him!? He's insane!_ Nakamura could only watch as Kamijou quickly stole the ball from behind Kise's weak side and immediately, he makes a quick past to a running Hyuga, who managed to make a three pointer. "Dammit!" Kaijo's center cursed as he inbounds the ball but once he did just that, Kuroko sneaked out of nowhere, "What the!? Ku(r)oko!?" Hayakawa snarled as their ball got stolen by the Phantom player and it ends up to the hands of the waiting Imagine Breaker, who proceeds to charge to the paint wildly.

"Not so fast!" Kise shouted as he jumps up to block the shot but to his horror, he saw that the raven's form is almost parallel to the ground and as he released his fadeaway shot, he knew he can never block that shot. As a result, it's already 12 – 5 in favor of Seirin. Due to hi shock, Kise didn't realize that five minutes had already passed and that would mean his copycat ability would only last until the entire quarter.

Suddenly, he felt urged to really go all out. _Kamijoucchi's really a strong opponent, on par with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi. I really had to give it all!_

Suddenly, he grabs the ball and before Kamijou could react, Kise made a combination of Midorima's long distance release and Sakurai's quick release, enabling to finally break Kaijo's stagnant score.

"Kagami-kun, Kamijou-kun," Kuroko, who had been quiet, decided to call the two before inbounding the ball, "I think Kise-kun is already awakened but from what I see, his copy ability can only last until this first quarter. In contrast, Kamijou-kun can hold out until the final stages of the fourth quarter as long as he uses moves that is on compatibility with his physical build. But for now, let's go along with Seirin's run-and-gun attack."

With that, the two teams, within five more minutes, decided to attack with guns blazing. Kise and Kamijou both began to trade blows one after another. But while Kaijo's score did increase, they weren't able to catch up that easily due to the fact that Kise is facing three aces at the same time, not including the seniors Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and Izuki, who is benched. The blonde, while managing to go all out to the point of almost going into the zone, is already beginning to get dizzy while Kamijou was still fine though his legs did start to wobble due to the increased speed and pace of the game. _This intensity is so unbelievable!_ Kamijou noted as he brings up the ball, _Not only that, it seems the defense of both teams can't really do anything now!_ He concluded as he made a swift crossover to get pass a fuming Hayakawa and used his Falcon Eyes to make use of Nakamura as a screen. This move baffled Kaijo as it collided both the ash blonde _megane_ and their freshman point guard. The first quarter buzzered as Kamijou scored the final basket by making peremeter jump shot. The score was 34 – 20 in favor of Seirin.

 _Shit!_ Kise suddenly cursed aloud when he felt his legs began to feel a sting of pain. _The high-paced play and the fact that my ability only increased to ten minutes have made a huge burden to my legs!_

#

"Is Kise going to be okay?" Kagami asked as he, Kuroko, and Kamijou, who is still fine, are all perspiring heavily due their offense centered around them.

"I don't know but it seems like Kise-kun had began to get worn out," Aida answered as he distributes the towels, "For one, he hasn't yet recovered physically from your battle with Jabberwocks despite improving his skill and also, I think he isn't yet used controlling it. But that isn't our problem anymore. Kamijou-kun, are you fine?"

"Uh…yes coach," the spiky haired boy answered as he drinks his Gatorade.

"Good job, you three, especially you Kamijou-kun," the coach cheered the three, "The three of you would be benched. Izuki-kun, go out now! The rest, try to slow down the pace, if ever!"

" _Hai!_ " the players answered in unison.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Please, coach!" Kise begged coach Takeuchi Genta, "Please, let me play just one more quarter!"

"I shouldn't have done this," the fat Kaijou mentor sighed, "Kise, it looks like you still have to recover fully from your streetball match with those bastard Jabberwocks. Now, you'll only damage your legs if you play further." _Plus, knowing you, you would give it your all especially Seirin's got a player with a similar playing ability_.

"Plus, this is just a pre-season game," Nakamura assured him, "You should concentrate more on the Olympics team and in recovering your health. You're our ace but at the same time, you should also be healthy 100 percent."

With that, Kise could only watch in frustration as for the rest of the game, Kaijo did all they could to try and erase the gap but Seirin's reliable seniors didn't allow it and swiftly, the game ended in a 101 – 69 ending with the black shirts coming on top. After the game, all the players lined up in the traditional "thanks for the game" call and bow.

"Man, you're really stupid," Kagami commented to Kise, who was shaking his hands, "But still, you have improved rapidly as well that you don't like you still have to recover from the match. Honestly, you frightened us in the first quarter."

"I'll show you who's the stupid one in the Interhigh, Kagamicchi," Kise grinned as he grimaces from the pain in his legs, "By the way, Kamijoucchi, you really are awesome! We faced off only in the first quarter but I felt so happy facing a strong opponent like you!"

"Uhm…yeah..thanks?" Kamijou didn't know how to respond to that, "By the way, I noticed this from the beginning that we met in that dinner but really, what's with the -cchi suffix?"

"Kise-kun tends to add that suffix to those he seriously respects," Kuroko explained it for him, "So be happy that Kise-kun calls you that."

"Oh? I see," Kamijou muttered as they watch all the rest of the Kaijo players get reprimanded by a fuming Takeuchi and he actually shuddered at seeing that. Just then, his phone rang. _Such misfortune, who could this be?_ He then fishes his gadget out and when he read it, he was quite confused.

'Hi, Kamijou-kun! Congratulations on winning your very first high school basketball game! You were really fantastic! Hey, do you have a minute? I'm with Himegami-san at the moment and we're just outside the dome. Let's meet each other!' his Beauty Senpai texted him.

 _Oh yeah, the match was so intense that I forgot they were watching as well,_ Kamijou groaned as he picks up his duffel bag and went up to his two friends, "Hey, Kuroko, Kagami, I'm sorry but can I go ahead? There's someone I need to meet outside.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"I'm happy that we meet again, Kamijou-kun," Kumokawa winked to the incoming _kouhai_ in his Seirin jacket and jogging pants. Himegami gave off a black stare, though she was actually very happy to see him again deep inside her.

"Kumokawa-senpai…Himegami…you go all this way just to meet me?" Kamijou rised his eyebrows as the two, "Besides, I had to leave both Kagami and Kuroko just to meet the two of you."

"Kagami? Kuroko?" Himegami asked, "Who are those people?"

"They're my teammates," Kamijou replied.

"So, why don't we go to the nearest restaurant!?" Kumokawa suddenly suggested out of the blue, "Don't worry, it'll be my treat!"

"Huh!? Wait!?" the younger boy began to panic. _What does she plan to do now!? I didn't even get a say on this!_ But before he can even protest more, he was already dragged by the two women in the nearest taxi. _Damn rotten luck!_

#

The restaurant was a typical Japanese _okonomiyaki_ place with a lot of tables with cooking trays for the okonomiyaki dish. One can say this place looks like a hub for those who are too poor to even afford dishes at more expensive places. But in reality, this place is very clean with a beautiful view of nature in its window. People also come and go here everyday not just only to eat but also to chat together.

"Hey, I'll flip it for you!" Kumokawa said ecstatically as she takes the fork of the startled spiky haired boy, who was still busy contemplating his match against Kaijo.

"Hey, you don't have to do this…" Kamijou protested, to no avail as Kumokawa immediately flips his food, "Hnnn…hey, Himegami, how's school life?"

"It's the typical one," the Deep Blood user answered as she began to eat her own food, "By the way, Seiri and the two friends of yours are already worried about you. Do you really have to keep it from them?'

"Well…" Kamijou quite hesitated, as seeing that he's quite feeling a bit guilty about not informing the three. _But I'm pretty sure those two would have messed up big time, especially Tsuchimikado and as for Fukiyose, well, she beats me all the time!_

"Y-You know…" Kamijou tried to answer, "How the hell can Fukiyose be worried about me when all she does is beat me up everyday morning whether I say something indecent or not? It's not that I don't want to tell but.."

"But what?" Himegami pressed on, "Kamijou-kun, Seiri deeply cares for you. She really didn't want to admit it nor do I but really, she really cares for your well-being. In fact, I can say she had feelings for you that's even greater than our friendship but she's quite a _tsundere_ , you know."

"Huh?" Kamijou can't believe his eyes as what he's hearing. _Himegami's speaking more deeply than usual. And Fukiyose a tsundere? Pffffft! That's quite too funny to even imagine!_

"Well…I just want to have a fresh start in my life…" Kamijou stuttered.

"You all think too deeply!" Kumokawa butted in their conversation, "Besides, Kamijou-kun have a basketball career which is as bright as the sun. I think he should focus on that at this moment."

Himegami can only nod as Kamijou heaves a sigh, "By the way, you're going home just tonight, Himegami? I think a taxi cab to Academy City is unavailable at this time for the moment."

"You're right there, Kamijou-kun," Himegami answered, visibly sad.

Seeing this, Kamijou then thought for a moment and then suddenly, he removed his Seirin jacket, "Himegami, you can have this one…"

"What? Me? This one?" the Gemstone can hardly believe as the white jacket, with black-and-red striped portions on the sleeves as well as the name "SEIRIN" emblazoned on the upper left side of the breast part.

"Since you'll be going home just tonight, I think it's best if I give you my jersey jacket since these nights are pretty sure to get chilly as the weeks passes by," Kamijou explained, "Besides, if you're going to be sad just because I'm gone, perhaps that jacket could be a good souvenir. I can always ask for a spare from our team anyways so you can have it."

"R-Really!? T-Thank you so much, Kamijou-kun…" Himegami was so ecstatic that she immediately tried it out on her, which revealed to be slightly large for her body size, not that she cares anyway. _Kamijou's jacket!? I – I'm really wearing his jacket!?_

"You might want to ask two jackets, for me, right?" Kumokawa, now feeling a bit envious at this, lustfully turned to the spiky haired boy, who now shivered at this.

"Hehehe, I'll try, don't worry," Kamijou nervously chuckled as he began to sweat drop. _Dammit! Did I actually do the right thing by giving my jacket? Now, I got stuck in this!_

"But really, you should at least tell Seiri where you study now," Himegami brought him out of his imagination, "I can tell that she could suffer inwardly if you don't tell her.."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Kamijou placed his palms on his forehead. _The truth is, I'm not yet prepared to reveal it to her. And even if I do reveal it, chances are, Tsuchimikado will get a word of this and who knows what doom he can bring upon me, our team, or Seirin High School, in general. But then again, they were also a part of my life so_ …

"We'll see you again on your next game versus…what was that school again?" Kumokawa asked as she stands up.

"Shutoku High School on Thursday," Kamijou answered as he was reminded of a certain carrot. _That is where Midorima Shintaro, the shooter of the Generation of Miracles, play. No doubt he'll be an even bigger challenge than Kise._ "By the way, where are you two going right now?"

"I'll accompany Himegami-san in buying some ginger herbs to make her excuse believable," the Beauty Senpai replied as they then went out of the exit door, "Good luck, Kamijou-kun!"

" _H-Hai…_ " the boy only muttered as he watches them leave.

 _Well, I had to report back to school before coach tackled me to the ground!_


	5. Secrets Discovered

_It is time_.

A man, who just got inducted in a secret fraternity just days ago, was already bounded for Tokyo. The 20-year old man has been carrying a small wooden box sealed with a red rose in its lock. The box contains a cryptex that has been kept by the brotherhood for almost decades.

"It is time," the man said as he unlatches the box while his plane is landing.

#

It was Tuesday morning and Kamijou and his light-and-shadow friends was already headed to Seirin. _Damn, my head hurts as hell. Coach is really a sadist._ Just yesterday, after the game, the whole team reported back to the basketball gym and from there, Kamijou had nonchalantly asked for a replacement of his jersey jacket, since he gave his own jacket to Himegami and decided to make an excuse by saying that he lost it somewhere in the streets. However, since he was oblivious to Aida's physical strength, it was understandable that he got frightened when the coach began to slap him in his head with her slapping fan and proceeded to put him in a Boston Crab Lock, which almost broke the poor boy's bones. He was still lucky, though, when Kiyoshi then revealed that there are still three excess jersey jackets that were on the gym equipment room and he decided to give them all to Kamijou just to free up space in the closet. Hyuga agreed but only because he initially thinks that the Imagine Breaker user might end up losing another one again.

 _I'm not that irresponsible_ , Kamijou cried inwardly as he then remembered what will he even do with the third jacket. _I have one for myself and for Kumokawa-senpai, if she's not even joking. But what will I do with the third one?_

"Kamijou-kun," Kuroko then called him out, "You look like you were worrying something so big."

"Oh, is it?" Kamijou dumbly asked.

"We're the ones who should ask that," Kagami replied, quite annoyed at the answer of the spiky haired boy, "By the way, what the hell did you do yesterday? You said you'll meet someone but who was that?"

"Oh? That's my parents," Kamijou made a lie as he didn't want anyone from Seirin to know about Kumokawa and Himegami. _And if I do tell them, chances are they'll bug me everyday and eventually, they'll make up stories such as me in a relationship._

After a few minutes, they managed to reach Seirin and from there, the three went to their own classrooms. As Kamijou entered his own room, he was greeted by an ecstatic Hayashi, "Hey, Kamijou-kun! We watched your game yesterday! Seriously, you're so good! I didn't even know you could play at a level like that!"

"Thanks," the boy gave off a small smile, "And by we you mean?"

"My friends at the cheering club!" Hayashi explained, "Believe it or not, I'm the vice captain of Seirin's newly formed cheering squad and we all visited the Tokyo Astrodome yesterday. In fact, we all watched the game till the fourth quarter. All of us were shocked that you were able to overwhelm Kise Ryota of the Generation of Miracles!"

"Overwhelm him, huh?" Kamijou was slightly amused at this, "He's still a monster, though. He managed to pull Kaijo within striking distance in the first quarter before our seniors put them away safely. But still, it's a good win on my part."

"It's really a good game!" the red-haired lady squealed as she then moves closer to the boy, "By the way, didn't you know that Kise is a famous model throughout Japan and he got lots of fans? That is why you somewhat became known around the school for beating a crowd darling. And just so you know, we'll be demonstrating in the interval of your game versus Shutoku."

" _Souka_ …" the raven can only mutter. _Kise's a model? Well, I do admit he's pretty-looking but I haven't even heard his name in Academy City until I met Sakiguchi. Oh yeah, how's he now? I better text him later about the school I chose._

Meanwhile in the other schools…

 **KAIJO HIGH SCHOOL**

Everyone was practicing so hard as coach Takeuchi was busy watching for Kise, who is getting therapy sessions for his legs to heal fast. The latter was already inching to practice with them and it was worse ever since yesterday since he had face off not one, not two, but _three_ aces of the rival Seirin High and the new one is what gave Kise a rude but good awakening.

"Shit, I really have to get stronger," the blonde muttered as he watches his teammates get scolded by Hayakawa, whose speech is incomprehensible as ever.

"Kise, how's your legs?"

Hearing that familiar, _raspy_ voice, Kise turned around to see Kasamatsu, Moriyama, and former center Kobori Koji enter the gym. Despite already graduating, they still regularly visit the school, and particularly, the new set of Kaijo regular in the basketball team in an effort to help those regulars learn more about the game as well as watch the team grow by their own.

"I watched your game yesterday and seriously, it was painful as a Kaijo alumnus," the sadistic fromer Kaijo captain said, "Seirin is now more powerful than the last two years, especially with that spiky haired kid who got a better style than yours."

"Senpaaaai!" Kise cried, hearing the comment about his copying technique.

"Not only that, the brutal duo of Kuroko and Kagami had improved," Kobori chimed in, "Not to mention that they manage to retain their seniors from last year since they were all second years from last season."

"I forgot something," Kasamatsu then muttered and suddenly, he walked to Kise and without warning, he began to kick him violently.

"Ouch! Senpaaai!" Kise was wailing like a child, "I'm seriously hurt!"

"This is for absolutely embarrassing our school yesterday!" Kasamatsu roared.

 **TOUOU ACADEMY**

Aomine was busy practicing all by himself, only this time, it's much more intense than before ever since he started to love basketball again after losing to Seirin last year. His focus is so intimidating that it had gone to the point where Touou coach Harasawa Katsunori began to watch him with amused looks while present captain Wakamatsu Kosuke was giving him a stink eye.

"Uh…Momoi-san?" Sakurai Ryo, though timid, began to ask Momoi Satsuki, "I know it looks rude but why did Aomine-san begin to practice more vigorously today? Did something happen?" The apologetic shooting guard didn't want to pry but curiosity got the best of him.

"Oh, about that," the pinkette began to think deeply, "It must be because of the game between Ki-chan and Tetsu-kun. You see, Ki-chan lost so badly yesterday."

"Eh?" Sakurai didn't watch the game, even on the net so it's not surprising he doesn't know.

"That Kamijou is really a good player," Harasawa then butted in, hearing their conversation, "It looks like he had the same ability as that Kise of Kaijo but on a higher gear. If you look at it, he based most of his plays from Aomine, Midorima, and Akashi. He and the remaining second years, especially Kuroko and Kagami, would be an impediment to our campaign. By the way, have you found a data about Seirin's new player?"

"Well…" Momoi was hesitant to say it, "All I've found was that he came from Academy City, which was confirmed by Aomine-kun himself as he heard it from their dinner last week."

"Academy City?" Wakamatsu, who joined in as well, gasped as if he heard something dreadful, "You mean that creepy-ass city where alleged superhumans are developed?"

"I heard of that place, too," Harasawa chuckled, "It is said that it's thirty years advanced from the rest of Japan. By the way, did you gain anything from your research, Momoi?"

"That's the problem," Momoi answered, "Whenever I try to access to Academy City's portal about Kamin, it keeps saying "Access Denied". And I also tried any alternative forums but it seems that there is no record of his game history. What I only found is that leaked list in one of those few reliable forums and that he's listed as a Level 0."

"He must be one of those…"

The four then turned to Aomine, who had just finished dunking a ball, "It's no surprise if you can't enter into their database. Academy City's secrets is guarded like their life depends on it. At the very least, there's what they call that Power Curriculum Program and from what I understand, people with supernatural abilities are ranked from Level 0 to 5, with 0 being those who didn't have any power and 5 the most powerful. And there's that so-called Parameter List that is secretly kept by the city's higher ups. What's in there, I don't even know but they say it exists. By the way, if it's true he's a Level 0, it makes sense that he'll go back here in main Tokyo land to play hoops instead."

Suddenly, everyone was very quiet at Aomine's explanation, "Huh? What's the problem?" the _ganguro_ asked irritatingly.

"Since when did you become smart!?" Wakamatsu was genuinely shocked.

"Oi! What was that supposed to mean?" Aomine was visibly offended by the remark.

"It's that, usually, you care nothing besides basketball, boobs, and sleeping. You can't even concentrate in your studies let alone say something so detailed," Momoi covered her mouth in gasp.

"Know what? Screw you all!" Aomine can't help but feel insulted, "But anyway, I only heard those things from Tetsu himself. He said he had a relative who's studying middle school there. What was that school? Something like…uh…Tokiwadai?"

"Huh!? Tetsu-kun?" once more, Momoi was shocked.

"I was wondering myself too," Aomine drawled as he picks up a basketball, "But knowing him, I didn't ask any further. Though it's quite shocking since we're friends for almost five years and yet, I didn't know about it till recently."

That revelation startle Momoi. _Could Tetsu-kun have more ideas about Academy City!?_

 **SHUTOKU HIGH SCHOOL**

"You can't be serious!"

The voice of a certain Takao Kazunari was heard echoing all over the Shutoku High School campus. The reason? Midorima, who has been practicing quite intensely for a while, had asked his partner, who had the Hawk Eye ability, that he be the one who'll guard that one player that coach Nakatani Masaaki had singled out among all the Seirin regulars as a big threat.

"Takao, frankly speaking, you'll perform so badly against Kamijou Touma, nanodayo," Midorima bluntly stated at Takao, who was quite irritated by his vagaries.

"Oi, Midorima! Takao's your partner, you dumbass!" new Shutoku captain, Miyaji Yuya, roared at the two bickering players, "It's true that spiky haired guy is someone who could put Takao at a disadvantage but at the very least, you could have at least encouraged him!"

"That's enough…"

The three then were stunned as a stone to see their coach walked near them. To be honest, it has been especially hard for Nakatani to help jell the new Shutoku team especially that the captain, who happened to be the younger brother of the dreaded Miyaji Kiyoshi, and Midorima isn't even on good terms as of yesterday due to the latter's insistence in bringing in his larger lucky items, which almost caused the younger Miyaji to trip into one of his things, which happened to be a large bronze statue.

"I recognize the fact that Seirin's Kamijou Touma is quite a powerful player, almost to the level of both the Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Generals," the middle-aged coach sighed, "The fact that he managed to do Midorima's long-court shot means he's by no means a prodigy himself, albeit an unpolished one. Midorima, if anything, I'd like you to focus more on defense, especially right now that there are three aces that Seirin can abuse of."

" _Nandatto!?_ " Midorima can't believe what he heard, "If I'll play defense only, there's a possibility that Seirin can…"

"Just listen to him, you brat!" Miyaji, now almost wanting to crack his knuckles in anger, yelled, "That's already your third wish so anything more than that means I could pummel you in your head."

Not wanting to escalate things further, Midorima chose to keep quiet as he actually shivered at the intimidating gaze of the captain. _As if Otsubo and Miyaji aren't enough, this guy is already making me shit!_ He wouldn't say his thoughts aloud, though.

"I'll see what we can do this Thursday," Nakatani sighed even more, "If Midorima can't defend well, then we'll have him defend Kagami at all costs while two of our rookies will try to slow down Kamijou. As for you Takao, your mark will be Kuroko as always."

 _Even if it means leaving either Hyuga-san or Kiyoshi-san. Damn, this is really a tough position._ Takao though as he whistled while rolling a basketball.

 **YOSEN HIGH SCHOOL**

"Ugh, he'll really be a pain in the ass," Muraskaibara whined as he and Himuro, who are both in the school cafeteria, watched the replay between Kaijo and Seirin. But for Himuro, he was watching with interest. To say he was shocked is pretty much an understatement. He was amazed at what he saw is just the tip of the iceberg as he watched the spiky haired guy make a swift crossover. _It puts my fakes to shame._

"I don't know but I feel like he hasn't shown yet what he can do," the now-third year shooting guard stroked his chin, "It felt like he was still holding back from unleashing his true power. Perhaps, he might be qualified enough to enter Zone like Taiga but I had no idea. He's just someone I have heard and watched for the first time."

"Well…it's true he looks like he's capable," the purple head giant drawled as he eats his piece of chocolate cake topped with strawberries, "Though I'm not even sure of he can take on Aka-chin. But if you notice closely, Kami-chin might have an eye similar to Kuro-chin's senior point guard and Mido-chin's partner."

"How did you make that theory, Atsushi?" Himuro's eyes widened as he looks at the center.

"Hmmm…how do I explain it?" Murasakibara scratched his head, "Well…normally, a point guard, no matter how good he is with the exception of Aka-chin, won't be able to make a pass as long as a mark bigger than you is blocking your way. But didn't you notice how Kami-chin was able to pass to Kaga-chin despite being blocked by Kise-chin? That would be impossible unless you're seeing everything from above."

Hearing this rare detailed explanation from Murasakibara made Himuro watch the video again. True to what the childish giant explained, Kamijou did managed to make an alley-oop pass to his surrogate younger brother despite the fact that the former's view is blocked by his mark. _Amazing…he must have an extra eye like Akashi, Izuki, and Takao._

He then smiled, "It seems there'll be stiffer competition from the national team to the Winter Cup. I can't wait…"

 **RAKUZAN HIGH SCHOOL**

The three of the five Uncrowned Kings or Crownless Generals stood silently in the gym as they noticed Akashi quietly sitting in the corner while watching a video from his Iphone. The _Yaksha_ (Night Spirit/Demon)Mibuchi Reo just noticed Akashi's lips then curved into a wide smile—which is almost as wide as the smile of his former outer ego Bokushi. He shaken with fear at seeing this sight. _Wh-What could Sei-chan be possibly watching? Could it be something bloody or gory? Either way, it's not normal to see him smile so savagely!_

Unable to control his curiosity despite his fear of the _younger_ captain, Hayama decided to gather up his courage and walk towards the red head point guard, "Hey, hey, Akashi!" he greeted despite the muffled cries of his two fellow generals not to do something so foolish, "It seems that you are in a great mood today. What's that you're watching?"

Normally, Akashi would have commanded them to keep silent but this time, he stared at the _Raiju_ (Lightning Beast) blankly before chuckling, much to surprise of Mibuchi and the _Goriki_ (Herculean Strength) Nebuya Eikichi.

"I was watching the replay of the match between Kise's Kaijo and Kuroko's Seirin," Akashi answered as he pushes his smartphone back to his pocket.

"Eh? You mean that match yesterday? But didn't Kise lose that game so badly?" Hayama, now encouraged, pressed on.

"Yes and it seems he faced off Seirin's new recruit who happened to be none other than Kamijou Touma, who just happened to be a big addition for Kuroko and Kagami. Truly, I wasn't wrong in trying to investigate this fellow second year," Akashi said with pleasance to his voice.

"I see," Hayama didn't actually saw the first quarter as he just watched snippets of the last quarter so it's obvious he really didn't have an idea, "Hey, I think we need to practice now!"

"I see," Akashi then commanded, "Do your regular warmups, then. We'll have a meeting later after our basic drills."

After he was allowed to leave his presence, Hayama then rejoined his comrades, "Hey guys, did you just watch the match between Kaijo and Seirin yesterday?"

"No but I heard that those Blue Elites didn't stand a chance against Seirin," Mibuchi replied, "By the way, is he referring that match as the one he is watching minutes ago?"

"Yep," Hayama answered as he began rolling the ball in his head, "I didn't actually watch the whole game so I probably didn't see it but apparently, Akashi saw a player among the Seirin regulars that impressed him the most that he even said he was never regretting that he scouted that guy. His name was like Kamijou Touma."

"That Kamijou impressed Sei-chan!?" Mibuchi let out a gasp as he knew from experience that rarely, if not never, did someone had impressed Akashi with their playing style, "You know what? His name alone means a lot. His surname could mean "The One who Purifies God and Slays the Demons" while his given name means "Invisible Demon."

"Eh!? That's quite a powerful name," Hayama was amazed, "Maybe that Kamijou had purified Akashi's godlike mentality and slew the demon in the form of his person."

Upon hearing this, Nebuya almost laughed so hard at the seemingly funny joke that Hayama cracked while their lesbian shooter hushed them to keep quiet.

Meanwhile, Akashi was thinking something deeper. And then suddenly, he decided to pull out his smartphone and texted someone.

"Midorima, after you read this, meet me at Maji Burger. It concerns about Kamijou Touma."

#

At the certain high school, Himegami was walking towards her school while wearing the Seirin jacket that Kamijou had gave to her yesterday. While it isn't really cold, she knew she's not see the boy that she's secretly having some sort of feelings with and decided that by wearing it, she'll remember the spiky haired boy always.

As she enters the room, she spotted Tsuchimikado and Aogami again fighting over what seemed to be another topic of fetishes and endless women. She just sighed. _I now slightly understand why Kamijou-kun decided to leave this place_. After putting her bag in his desk, she decided to sit there to sleep while she slowly removes her newly-acquired jacket.

"Where did you get that…"

Hearing that familiar voice, Himegami then raised her head, only to see Fukiyose, who seems rather half-enraged and half-worried in her expression. A chill raked her flesh. _Why does Seiri looks so burning in her eyes yet so worried?_

"I'm asking where did you get that jacket," Fukiyose rose her tone a bit, causing everyone's attention to turn to the two ladies, "Uh…all of you, mind your own business!"

After everyone decided to not mind the two (out of fear of Fukiyose's fists), the Forehead Deluxe then softened her voice towards the Deep Blood gemstone, who then hugged the jacket as if protecting it, "I'm sorry if I got a bit mad at you. I didn't mean it. I was simply asking where did you get that jacket. I was worried about you that you can end up getting lost in Tokyo yesterday. Did you buy the ginger herbs that you're finding?"

" _Hai_ …" Himegami didn't even raised her head when she answered as if trying to avoid Fukiyose's eyes, something which the latter didn't fail to notice. _For some reason, I'm feeling a bit suspicious of this. Is she hiding something? Why is she hugging that normal jersey jacket so tight? Could it be given from someone else? I mean, Aisa doesn't buy something so trivial unless…wait the minute…Seirin? I don't know if I remember but I think I heard that school once when I was vacationing outside the city. I think they're that school that's famous for that weird basketball team…oh my…now that I think of it, I remember Kamijou right now. He did used to fiddle a ball days before he eventually left this school. Could it be…_

"Hey, Aisa, please, tell me. Why and where did you get this jersey jacket?" Fukiyose, now suspecting something, pressed on.

"I…I just bought this one at the store shop beside the herb bazaar…" Himegami stuttered as she keeps her earlier promise to Kamijou despite insisting to the latter that he himself should tell his whereabouts personally. _I can't simply break my promise to Kamijou-kun_.

Fukiyose was about to react about Himegami's strange behavior when suddenly, Komoe now entered, "Good morning, kids! Let's start our homeroom now." Sighing, she decided to let Himegami off the hook for now but at the moment, she began to develop a mixed feeling of fear and suspicion. _I'm sorry Aisa but if you don't intend to tell everything based on your body language, I'll have to find it myself._

Meanwhile, Tsuchumikado then complimented the jacket, "Uh, Hime-yan! That jacket looks good to you! Where did you buy it?"

Himegami didn't exactly answer the blonde but muttered a low, ' _It was your best friend who gave me this_ …'

#

"So, where the hell are the other seniors!?" Kagami suddenly shouted as he, Kamijou, and Kuroko now entered the gym after they have been excused by their teachers (more like consented on the part of Kagami by their coach for his poor grades) to attend to their afternoon basic training. By now, Kamijou had already kept the two extra jersey jackets at home while he brought the one at school.

"Coach said that they'll be the ones who'll play Seiho alone," Furihata who is busy running laps before stopping, replied to them, "I think it'll be the same when they face Senshinkan. The only times that you'll all get to play is on Thursday, when we all face Shutoku."

"I see," Kamijou muttered as he takes out a ball to roll it in his fingers, "Well, it might be the best for us so we can have energy to play on Thursday. Speaking of which, where is the coach?"

"She's with the players who went to Tokyo Astrodome," Kawahara was the one who replied as he began to jog in the court while dribbling a ball to tighten his grip, "They said that everyday until Thursday, we'll have a game so she decided to play all the seniors today and tomorrow and we'll get some action for Thursday."

As the three removed their sweaters and began to make some drills, Kamijou then took a basketball and began to play against his imaginary defenders. He performed a copy of Aomine's freestyle dribble and Akashi's ankle breaker as he smoothly made a layup. After which, he then decided to attempt something. _I know I was able to that no-motion pass thanks to those CDs Kuroko gave but their style is quite tricky. Nash Gold really might be the best streetball player that I had seen, outside of And1._

With the use of his Falcon Eyes, he then inhaled as he began dribbling the ball. Suddenly, his feet scrambled wildly as he began to dash without warning towards the ring as then he stopped running and with a quick switch in his hands, he began to the fast between-the-legs dribble (the same move that Nash has done against Kasamatsu in the Jabberwocks-Strky match) with speed that is blinding that one had to wonder whether the ball will get flat soon enough. Suddenly, he made a simple flick in his wrists and the ball had bounced harder towards a nearby chair in the sidelines. "Damn…I was almost there. It seems I really had practice to do. Such misfortune," Kamijou muttered to himself as he runs towards the sidelines to retrieve the leather.

 _Are you serious? While you did a mistake, that was quite hard to replicate!_ Kagami, who actually watched the Imagine Breaker do his drills, _Nash was a streetballer who's stronger than even Ahomine but to see someone be able to attempt it…it's really unbelievable. Oh boy, Midorima would be sure to have a surprise gift from us._

After a few minutes, Kamijou was able to perfectly execute the fast dribbling. After taking a breather, he then grabbed the ball again and was about to start practicing Midorima's long distant shot when out of nowhere, Kagami decided to challenge him again, "Yo, Kamijou! Let's play a one-on-one. I need to get you back for that nasty fadeaway that you gave me."

"Uh..sure," the spiky haired boy answered, quite yelping at the grin that the red headed power forward is giving him. _Boy! He really makes Joker's smile look silly._ He then positioned himself and began to dribble as Kagami began to defend. All of the sudden, the latter was left behind in the dust as Kamijou, with his speed and agility, had dribbled past him. Grumbling, Kagami was able to catch up but the sooner he did, Kamijou jumped early and the former followed but before he knew it, the Imagine Breaker boy had shot the ball by making an airborne switch of his shooting hand, going to his left hand from his right. The Seirin ace could only stare as he managed to make the shot.

"That seriously caught me off-guard!" Kagami roared as he takes the ball, "Dammit! I'll be sure to get rev—ouch!"

Suddenly, he was holding his hands in pain as everyone in the gym turned around to see that the seniors had returned and that Hyuga had smacked the power forward.

"You're making too much noice, _bakayarou_ ," the clutch captain seethed as he proceeds to chop down Kagami's head, "You didn't even greet us for beating those Seiho brats, especially Tsugawa."

"They have improved their defense," Kiyoshi smiled as he enters, obviously sweating from the hard-won game, "That Tsugawa sure has the best defense in the whole of Japan outside of the Generation of Miracles. But luckily, we're able to pull through and hold on for the win. I can't wait for tomorrow's game against Senshinkan."

"Hey, can't we play tomorrow?" Kagami asked, looking as if he really wanted to join the match tomorrow.

"Didn't your fellow second years told you about what I said!?" Aida, who had just joined them, took out a slapping fan and began to beat the red head to the scalp, "You second years and some of the rookies are all going to play in Thursday against Shutoku! Seriously, what's there that is very hard to understand, Bakagami!?"

"I know but…" Kagami began to wince in pain, "Please, just stop beating the crap out of me! I already get it, dammit!"

After the commotion has died down, all the players had returned to the court to spend their remaining minutes in practicing. Kamijou, for his part, was sitting on the bleachers while resting from practicing and repeating Nash's moves. _They're quite a burden to my body! I'll really have to be carefully in using them in a real match. On the other hand, I'm getting quite adept in high-level streetball. Polished fundamental and orthodox movements is already finished. So it's a matter of levelling up my physical technique, stamina, and skill._ He then took a ball. _I can do this! I've been through much more dangerous situations from battling Accelerator to engaging the Knights in in the Tower of London…wait a minute…I just remembered how Stiyl just tortured me in his interrogation. Such misfortune_ …

He then spots Hyuga going one-on-one with Izuki. Eyeing them, he noticed that their seniors were really battle-hardened veterans. _Izuki-senpai's defense had no holes or gaps_. Suddenly, Hyuga dribbled the ball backwards before using his Barrier jumper. In a split second, he was able to step back quickly before releasing his shot for a three pointer. This move baffled Kamijou. _That was a fast step back! Now that I remember, I saw a player in the Jabberwock-Vorpal Swords match do a similar move, only in a higher notch. It's simple and yet, deadly as long as it's used sparingly. Perhaps, I can do it as well. No…I'll do it._

"Koganei-senpai!" the spiky haired boy then called the cat face, who was busy practicing his free throws, "I'm sorry to disturb your free throw routine but can we play a little one-on-one? Something had just come at my mind and I want to see it for myself."

"Oh…sure, Kamijou," Koganei gleefully complied as he then positions himself to defend his _kouhai_. The latter then began to dribble as he noticed that his mark's stance and instincts are sharp. _He might be able to react if I try to move slowly. I'll have to catch him by surprise._ Afterwards, he then made a move to his right side. Koganei followed him but as soon as his weight has shifted to the left, Kamijou cut back and like a wind gushing furiously, he made his own, faster version of Barrier Jumper and made a fadeaway before Koganei could even recover. This made Kamijou quite satisfied. _It's really simple but deadly_.

"So he could copy that too, huh?" Hyuga, who was watching them after he threatened Izuki for making some puns, exclaimed. Meanwhile, the coach was also watching their second-year point guard. _Kamijou-kun's really a valuable player. Seirin's future is at least fine with the presence of those three. Now that I think of it, I haven't yet examined Kamijou-kun's physical abilities…oh well._ Not being able to restrain herself, she then whistled to catch the attention of everyone.

"Oh…I want Kamijou-kun to come here immediately," Aida shouted, "The rest of you, just do your drills." Everyone then looked at the mentioned boy, who just paled. _Eh? What does coach wants now? Did I do something wrong? Was she still mad about the jackets?_ Nevertheless, he decided to walk slowly towards their basketball mentor.

"Kamijou-kun," Aida then said to the boy as soon as he had come nearer, "I want you take off your clothes. Don't do anything at all."

"Huh?" the raven gaped. _Am I hearing a joke or it's just my imagination?_

"I said take off your clothes!" the coach repeated angrily, causing the boy to flinch as he reluctantly removes his shirt. _This better be fast! I don't like the feeling of this!_

Once his body is bare, Aida then narrowed his eyes as she was expecting that his physical numbers would be at least at the level of Kagami. What she saw, though, shocked her. _Wh-What's this!? Kamijou-kun's physical ability is way, way higher than even those of Kagami-kun's! He doesn't look like it but he's perfect when it comes to physical ability, technique, stamina, and ability! Th-This makes him stand on equal footing with the Generation of Miracles and if he further improves, he can reach the level of those Jabberwock players and even international players. I don't know but it feels like his body has been exposed to different kinds of challenges which might have contributed to his overblown numbers. Truly, his potential isn't yet fully there but it's manifesting and I can't even start to imagine how strong he is when he does reach his true form. I really need to treasure the likes of him. He's a raw gem who had the qualities of a basketball genius!_

Watching the coach almost drool now made Kamijou nervous, " _Kanto-kun? Kanto-kun?_ " he repeatedly called out.

"Oh…what was that?" the brunette coach snapped out of her thoughts and then faced the boy, "Oh yes! Kamijou-kun, I believe you have the potential and enough talent to reach, and if possible, surpass the Generation of Miracles as long as you keep practicing."

"Eh? Seriously?" Kamijou cannot believe what he heard. _Did she really mean it?_

"By the way," Aida then walked off and then handed Hyuga a towel, "Hyuga-kun! Gather all the seniors after the practice. I need to talk to you about something."

#

Midorima was obviously not in a good mood as he then takes a sit at an empty chair in Maji Burger. To his relief though, he didn't have to wait for his Teiko and national team captain Akashi as the red headed point guard had already been there, waiting for him.

"What's with the sudden call, Akashi?" the Shutoku ace grumbled as he then takes his seat while putting the kettle, which is his lucky item for the day, on the floor, "Because of you, I almost got brought to the disciplinary committee by our captain for charges of ditching practice as well as having been ordered to jog under the hot sun."

"Having a foul mouth as always," Akashi mocked the green headed shooter as he then turns serious, "I deeply apologize for having out you in a mess but I specifically called you for one thing. I want you to put Takao on the reserve unit."

Upon hearing this, Midorima's glasses cracked comically, "Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me! Takao's already the best assured point guard that we have after you. You can't possibly be putting Kamijou already…"

"That's what I intended to do, Midorima," Akashi emphasized his decision, "It's true that Takao's got talent and he's already made his mark in high school basketball. But if you're really observing closely, Kamijou's potential rivals almost every Japanese high school point guard and it seems his growth can even surpass that of Kise's. To be honest, if he had the body of Aomine or Kagami, I'm pretty sure he's bound to overwhelm those two. And it'll be final. He'll be a regular in the national roster."

Despite wanting to retort back, Midorima can't do anything as he knew it's Akashi he's talking to. Conceding, he replied, "Okay, Akashi. I'll ask Kuroko for his measurements so his national team jersey can be made already."

#

On the same day, classes at the certain high school has ended and everyone began to attend their respective class. One Himegami Aisa, though, already had packed her belongings and began to go out of their room. Wearing the jacket that she got from a certain spiky haired boy, she then took her bag as she prepares to go to a nearby Internet cafe to purchase something online. However, unknown to her, a certain Forehead Deluxe was following her, albeit quietly.

She then proceeded to walk in the street and soon, he was walking in the street filled with various students who are walking in and out of their different campuses. Soon, she then managed to reach Seventh Mist where there is a newly-opened Internet Café that also features manga comics, _doujinshi_ , and even a small coffee shop. After managing to secure a seat, she then types something furiously as she then uses the "Print Option" to finally get what she wanted.

After paying the cashier, she then hurriedly gathers her things and walked off from the place.

 _Meanwhile_ …

"What the hell did Aisa just do!?" Fukiyose, who was busy hiding in a safe location not far from the Internet Café where Himegani just entered, furiously exclaimed as she saw the Deep Blood user then exit the place just as quick and suddenly, she disappeared amidst the flow of the crowd.

"Dammit! Now I failed to follow her!" she said, now looking like she'll have to go home to spy for another day but then, she remembered a certain spot where Himegami just sat before she hid in a safe location. Narrowing her eyes in the lone unoccupied chair, she immediately went inside the cybershop and promptly took the lone, unoccupied sit that Himegami just sat a while back.

Opening the browser, she then decided to head to the history section to search for recent activities. There, she found a website used in purchasing tickets. _Huh? A ticket? A ticket for what?_ She then clicked the link and from there, she was redirected to a site called "TOKYO PRE-SEASON TOURNAMENT." She then read the information from below and found out that it was a pre-season pocket tournament which pits some of the best high school basketball clubs in the nation. _Why would Aisa purchase such tickets just to go to Tokyo? Is she really watching basketball?_ Suddenly, the list of schedules posted is what caught her attention. _I got to check the history site again_. Going back to the said section, she found that Himegami had purchased a ticket intended for a match on Thursday.

But more than that, she found out that the schools in the Thursday game was none other than Seirin High School versus Shutoku High School. _Seirin? Huh? I saw that on that Jacket Aisa's wearing!_ Feeling the urge that she found her trail, she then opened a tab and decided to type "Seirin High School basketball" on the search engine. Instantly, the results showed a lot of articles about the school's history, achievements, and honors. _Seirin's basketball team is fairly new and yet, they managed to win the Winter Cup just some months ago? That's a fairly unexpected achievement for a school that's even unknown, at least to me._ She then spots a Basketball Monthly article just posted three hours ago about the team receiving a new recruit who managed to make waves in the scene. She bit his lip. _I don't know but somehow, I began to feel nausea in my stomach_. Clicking the article, she saw a picture of what seemed to be their three main players and an article about them.

As soon as she fixed her eyes in the photo of three players consisting of a red headed tall guy, a bluenette player, and the one which caught her eyes, the spiky haired guy, she almost gasps in shock. _Huh!?_

After reading the article and even watching what looks like a replay of the match between Seirin and a school called Kaijo through a link posted in the website, she had made up her mind. She then decided to purchase tickets for herself. After paying the cashier, she then walked briskly to her dorm, surprisingly with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

 _Why didn't you at least tell me!?_

#

On a deserted, public track-and-field near Tokiwadai Middle School, a blonde middle school girl with an elegant body and a pair of starry gold eyes had just arrived wearing a jogging pants and red t-shirt. To an ordinary Japanese person, she's just a random girl who is making her regular jogs in the field.

Howver, she really isn't an ordinary middle schooler. She's none other than Shokuhou Misaki, the fifth Level 5 of Academy City and the strongest Mental Out user in the whole of the city. While nearly as famous as Misaka, she's little to not interested when it comes to public appearnces which is why she let her personal lapdogs take over as her representative. That's also precisely the reason why she chose to go to a deserted place.

Unknown to her lackeys, while she's a celebrated Level 5 in Academy City, she's _literally_ terrible when it comes to any athletics. Heck, even a certain invisible, tealnette from Seirin is stronger in terms of stamina than the proclaimed "Queen of Tokiwadai." For this reason, she always withdraws from her personal servants to train alone. At first, jogging under five seconds is already tiring her easily but due to her everyday training, she did manage to improve, even if it's just by a second.

But right now, she began to jog and while she's at it, she then recorded her progress with a timer. After that, she began to sweat out as her lungs is signaling her that they'll burst out anytime of she continues. Stopping on the road side, she then checked her timer while panting heavily and she smiled slightly when she saw that she was able to last for at least ten seconds. _It would be embarrassing if my prince me at this poor state. But then, I haven't seen him since last week._ The last time he had saw the spiky haired boy, whom she always had loved since he had saved her from a group of thugs, with a tall, ash-blonde guy walking through District 13. _But that was the last time I saw him. I haven't seen him since. It's not like he had disappeared but for some reason, I'm not seeing him at placed he would hang of._

"I see that you're really trying hard…"

Startled, Shokuhou jumped up just to see her somewhat annoying rival for Kamijou's affection, "Ku-Kumokawa!? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" the black haired beauty mocked her slightly while putting in her running shoes, "I also jog here daily, you know."

The Mental Out can only grit her teeth as she watched Kumokawa Seria remove her jacket to reveal a white tank top complimenting her jogging pants, "By the way, Shokuhou-chan, why is it that you kept thinking so hard a while back? Is it because you don't see Kamijou-kun?"

The last statement made the Mental Out shaken with nervousness, "Sh-Shut up! I was just here thinking how I can I even build up my stamina. And whatever you're planning, it would be pointless because he would forget me anyway after he leaves my presence in just a matter of minutes."

Upon hearing this, Kumokawa chuckled and suddenly, she went back to her bag and got something. She then returned to Shokuhou, "Shokuhou-chan, if you wish, you can go with me in this little event."

"What's this?" the starry-eyed girl asked suspiciously as she holds a pink ticket that was given to her.

"Oh, you know what, before I answer that, I know a little secret about Kamijou's disappearance," the Beauty Senpai smiled widely as she leans in the back of the Metal Out before whispering seductively, "I know the school he transferred in Tokyo."

"H-Huh!?" Shokuhou was shocked for she didn't even thought that her prince would literally leave this city for another one. _But why!? Why would he leave me here!?_

"I like your face," Kumokawa sardonically said as she stretched her arms, "If you really want to know, I'll say it anyway. His present school is Seirin High School and if you want to see him again, then better meet me at Tokyo Astrodome."

"Tokyo Astrodome? Seirin High School? Where is that?" Shokuhou now frantically asked.

"You really don't know anything outside of this world, no?" Kumokawa replied as he is preparing to jog, "You can simply hail a taxi and then wait for me on Thursday morning."

As she watched the pretty senpai jog on the track-and-field, Shokuhou then glanced at the ticket that is gripped in her fingers. She gulped. _I don't really want to go personally but…_

She then remembered her prince and how much he saved her countless times as well as helped him during the events concerning the Agitate Halation Project.

Keeping the ticket in her wallet, she pulls put a phone and her remote and calls out a familiar follower, "Hokaze…please scout the whole of Tokyo for this school called Seirin and this place called Tokyo Astrodome." Since she didn't really know much about the outside world beyind Academy City, she'll have to make her minions do the scouting and surveying the locations for her.

#

 _Crrrrriiiiing!_

"It seems someone is calling you," Kagami calls out to his Shadow partner as him and Kamijou are busy cleaning the basketballs that weren't maintained for almost a week.

"Who could this be?" Kuroko walked near the bleachers and took out his folding phone from his duffel bag. His face blanched when he saw the caller's ID. _Midorima-kun? We don't really get along together so this is a surprise. What does he want now? Why is he calling me?_

"Hello, Midorima-kun," Kuroko finally answered, "I'm surprised that you called me right now. Is there any problem? What do you want?"

" _Kuroko…_ " Midorima had answered, " _I got an order from Akashi. It's about Kamijou Touma. He wants to get his measurements._ "

"Why?" Kuroko was surprised, "Did Akashi-kun made a decision about him being in the national team?"

" _Perceptive as always, Kuroko,_ " the Shutoku ace complimented him, albeit grudgingly, " _To cut the chase, yes, Kamijou is now directly recruited as the seventh regular. That's why Akashi is asking for his measurements so that his jersey can be made and finished so he can get it by Friday._ "

"I see," Kuroko then walked near the red headed power forward and the spiky haired boy, "Kamijou-kun, congratulations."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kamijou asked skeptically.

"You're the seventh regular in the national basketball team that will compete on the Olympics," the tealnette announced as if in a host club.

For the moment, everyone didn't speak a word as if they're trying to process what Kuroko had just said. _Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…_

"Eeeeeeeehhh!?" both Kamijou and Kagami yelled in surprise at what they just hear.

"It's true," Kuroko deadpanned, "Now, the first national team practice will be held on the last week of June but for the first regulars, our practice will start next week Saturday so better prepare yourself…"

"Wait a damn second!" Kagami roared as Kuroko gives the spiky haired boy his phone so the latter could talk to Midorima, "What makes Kamijou okay as a national team member but not me as one? I beat all their asses and…"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko sighed, "You better ask Akashi-kun that question. He's the one who makes the preparations and the roster finalizations so he had the say whether you'll be qualified or not. Don't take it on me, please."

"That _teme_ ," Kagami cussed, "I'll spew all my pent-up frustrations when the first tryouts began!"

 _Two days later…_

One sunny Thursday, people had filled the pyramidical-like Tokyo Astrodome to the brim. Spectators from female fans and basketball enthusiasts to players from different prefectures and veteran coaches who are scouting for possible opponents have filled the seats to the maximum capacity. They have a good reason though: today's match will pit two of Tokyo's best high school basketball teams in Seirin High School and Shutoku High School. Seirin continued to be impressive, beating both Senshinkan and Seiho despite the absence of the brutal second year big three, showing how well the young team had improved since its inception three years ago. Shutoku meanwhile continued to protect its reputation as Tokyo's King by crushing Kyoritsu, 117 – 80 and breezing past Amagiri Technical Institute, 99 – 70.

In the back of the seats, a certain trio of good-looking ladies is busy chatting with one another.

"I can't believe that you decided to attend at all," Kumokawa laughed lightly at a fuming Shokuhou, who got entangled in a web of embarrassing situations such as almost tripping in the streets of Tokyo, getting lost around the astrodome before finally managing to find the Beauty Senpai and Himegami, who again skipped classes just to watch this one. It's a strange group, after all.

"Sh-Shut up!" the Tokiwadai queen angrily shouted, "Oh my! There is my prince!"

The three then turned their attention towards the hardwood court, where all the players had just emerged from the dugout. Shokuhou can't help but glue her eyes towards a certain player wearing the black jersey number sixteen.

Meanwhile, unknown to many, Fukiyose Seiri, the high and mighty Forehead Deluxe, had already taken her seat from a different location. She had a lot of obstacles to take care of before eventually managing to get to this place.

#

" _What, Fukiyose!? You'll be absent tomorrow!?" Tsuchimikado shrieked yesterday as he heard the Iron Walled girl ask permission from Komoe to be let off tomorrow._

" _I'll have to find that baka Kamijou," Fukiyose clench her fists as she just finished drinking her milk from a carton, "No matter what, I'll be able to find him."_

" _Then maybe we can go along as well!" Aogami gleefully announced, "That bastard Kami-yan and the Kami-yan Disease! It must be stopped before it could spread to the other women of this world! So we'll be coming along…"_

 _Aogami wasn't able to finish as a hard fist landed into his cheek, sending him crashing back to Earth. In the end, Fukiyose didn't spare Tsuchimikado and the two ended up unconscious the whole day and they had to be carried to the infirmary._

#

"Those idiots…" Fukiyose grumbled to herself as she takes out a bread as she was hungry, "Kamijou…" She narrowed her eyes down towards the guy she's dying to "beat" up and she noticed that he's busy landing his shots. _He hasn't miss!? But that's Kamijou! He should be hopeless, right?_ She further notices that his face looks serious yet calm. _His expression…they're quite different from the Kamijou that I know. It seems like I don't even know this person anymore. He should look so clueless and stupid like he used to in our school but he looks so different today. It's something like he's really serious about basketball. Wait…what's this!? Why am I feeling uneasy and afraid? It looks like I really began to fa—no no no no! This can't be! I only went here to get some answers from that idiot! But really, why am I getting pains in my stomach!?_

She then heard that the game was about to start and then when she looked up, she saw the scoreboard and the starting five. _He-he's in the starting five!? Impossible! How can a guy who always complains about his luck and always lazing his ass of is a starter! Wait…what kind of play will he produce then!?_ She then checked the other team's starting line up and noticed that he's up against a certain Takao Kazunari.

#

"Let's go Seirin! We got this, Seirin!" all the players in black jerseys chanted as they rolled the basketballs with each other to finalize their warmup. The starting five will consist of Kamijou, Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuga, and Kagami as Izuki will ride the bench while Shutoku's line up will be Midorima, Takao, Miyaji Yuya, Kimura Sana, and, a freshman center. After the warmups, all the players returned to the bench for the final instructions.

"Based from your past games, Midorima-kun would be able to shoot both from his left and right hand to overcome the weakness of the Sky Direct Three Point Shot," Aida explained, "Takao-kun's not also slacking off an he'll be looking forward for a match up against Kamijou-kun. This will be hard since both of them had the Hawk and Falcon Eyes. Kagami-kun, be on guard against Midorima-kun!"

" _Hai!_ " all the Seirin regulars answered and after that, they already went to the center circle to line up for the traditional gratitude opening. Once the Seirin players had reached the center, Midorima suddenly approached Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami.

"I will not lose today," he declared, "Not against a foolish monkey who loves to dunk and don't think I'll lose to that point guard who only knows how to copy moves. My lucky item for today is a bronze comb and I had my luck guaranteed today."

 _What's that got to do with the game?_ Kamijou inwardly asked, quite looking weird. _And I only know how to copy moves? Maybe but let's see if you can stop them_.

After a few minutes, all of the players positioned themselves as the referee finally tips in the ball. Both Kiyoshi and the rookie center jump for the first possession but the former managed to graze it into Kamijou's hands. Quickly, Kamijou made a dash penetration using his agility.

"Not gonna let you!" Takao shouted as he tried to block the spiky haired boy's path but the latter decided to use his version of both Nash's crossover and Hyuga's stepback. This caused the Hawk Eye user to fall in his butt as Kamijou's quick Barrier Jumper temporarily stiffened his knees and ended up losing his balance as he made a fadeaway to score Seirin's first score.

"Yes!" Hyuga raised his fists, "Now defense! Oh shit! Here comes Midorima!" he shouted as he saw the green haired Shutoku player make a quick release right from where they are. Immediately, the score was in favor of Shutoku, 3 – 2. Quickly, Kiyoshi inbounds the ball and as Kamijou grabs it, Takao is already guarding him. "No matter what, I'll stop you!"

 _Calm down_ , Kamijou inhaled as he slowly brings down the ball, _Kagami's being marked by Midorima while Kuroko is free as long as Takao's on me. Maybe…I think I know what to do_. Suddenly, he dribbled to his left and two his right before suddenly, he dribbled past Takao even before the raven can react. _Holy shit! His speed and nimbleness is on a different level!_ Takao cursed as he tried to stop Kamijou but in an instant, Kamijou made a quick stop, faked a drive, and spun to his right. As Kimura is about to close in on him, he suddenly passed the rock overhead backwards.

" _Crap! It's an alley-oop!_ " the power forward cursed as he watched Kagami suddenly jumping in to received the pass from the Falcon Eye user and slammed it down. The score was 4 – 2, bringing the lead back to Seirin. The Shutoku regulars are already gasping for breath as they found it the hard way that dealing with three spitfire players are already straining their stamina. Takao was also breathing heavily while he watches his Seirin counterpart run back to their goal to defend. _Shimatta! This is really getting harder! Only a minute has passed since the game has passed yet I could tell that apart from Akashi Seijuro, Kamijou Touma is already the fastest and most agile point guard I have faced. I don't know what to do. And that pass…is it possible that he had an eye with the same field of vision as mine?_

"Takao," Midorima's call snapped him out of his thoughts, "Switch marks. Hold off Kuroko like what we originally planned."

"Eh, Shin-chan? You'll defend Kamijou by yourself?" Takao questioned, his mouth gaping.

"You already lost to him at this point," the green haired shooter replied bluntly, "In that case, I'll take him on. The other two can handle Kagami." Miyaji, despite wanting to hit Midorima with the ball as soon as he heard what the latter said, decided to let him off for now as he inbounds the ball. _I can kill him later when this game ends_.

After Shutoku had regrouped, they suddenly initiated a run-and-gun, startling the Seirin players. Takao decided to screen out Kagami despite their differences in their body build, causing Midorima to suddenly face off against Kamijou, not that the latter minded. _He must have planned this since I managed to handle their point guard. Calm down, Kamijou-san. You can do this_ …

At once, a tensive faceoff between the Shutoku shooting guard and the Seirin point guard had ensued, causing an isolation play as everyone then decided to gather on the other side of the court. Fukiyose, who was watching so intently, was surprised by this set-up. _This is a one-on-one between Kamijou and that green haired guy that I heard is a feared shooter. I don't know but for some reason I'm feeling afraid for Kamijou. Can he even manage this?_ She then noticed that despite being shorter, the spiky haired boy's stance is natural and relaxed and that he's not panicking. _Did he plan this?_

Suddenly, Midorima jumped for a shot and so did Kamijou. But in a split second, the former had actually pump faked and was actually prepared to jump for another shot when he noticed something wrong. _Nandatto!? Kamijou faked his jump as well!?_ His eyes widen at the feet of the Imagine Breaker boy, which is still planted on the floor. But letting his pride take over, he decided to make a quick release but to his shock, he noticed that the weight in his hands is already gone/ _Nanodayo!?_ He then noticed the ball get free from his back and before he could react, the much faster Kamijou dashed past him and stole the ball before making a fast break.

"Impossible!?" Hyuga shrieked as they found themselves scrambling back to offense, "This is my first time seeing someone other than Midorima's fellow Generation of Miracles and Kagami shut him down!" _Could it be that Kamijou is a miracle in his own right!?_ He didn't have time to think about it though as he saw Midorima stall Kamijou's offense, not surprising since he wouldn't be called a prodigy for no reason.

 _For some reason, his body language is telling me he'll do a pump fake_ the spiky haired raven muttered in his mind as he made a hesitation dribble, _I don't know. All I can say is that my instincts have quite sharpen from battling Aqua of the Back to tackling Lessar and New Light…wait…I don't want to remember those two guys, especially that perverted Lessar!_ He then made his moved as he passes the ball to Kagami, who was waiting in the left side. But as soon as Kagami was already being marked by two defenders, Kuroko stepped in and redirected the ball back to Kamijou despite being heavily guarded by Takao. _Shit!_ The Hawk Eye point guard swore as he got outsmarted by the Phantom Player, _How did he manage to disappear under my watch!? I know I'm watching him but the moment I just blinked, he disappeared from my Hawk Eyes!_ He can only watch as the Kamijou grabbed the ball and quickly, he dashed past Midorima but the latter managed to catch up and tried to block Kamijou's layup but when he outstretches his arms, he taken by surprise by the former, who made a smooth double clutch as he floats in the air. The score was 6 – 3, in Seirin's favor.

"Kamijou-kun is awesome!" Kumokawa squealed with glee as Shokuhou could only watch in awe. _My prince and king can play like that!? Now I'm too embarrassed to face him_. She felt bad for herself as her stamina's really an issue for a Level 5 like her. While she can manipulate minds, she can't compete when it comes to physical contact and fights. Heck, she even manipulates her teacher's mind so that he can skip Physical Education classes. And here is her self-proclaimed prince slugging it out in a game that required plenty of stamina (Kuroko's an exception to this), endurance, strength, and mental toughness needed in enduring a back-and-fourth ball game. Meanwhile, Fukiyose can only wonder whether Kamijou's had a special talent when it comes to basketball or he simply worked his ass off to gain his skills. _Either way, the only way he must have been able to move smoothly is by practicing really hard. But…that's quite unthinkable considering that's him. But on the other hand, him being on the starting line up and showing a good game might really mean his taking this seriously._ She than glued her eyes on the match, just in time to see Kamijou strip Midorima of the possession even before the latter could jump.

 _This is really hard, nanodayo_ , Midorima cursed as he runs back to defend, _I don't want to admit it but his speed and agility reminds me of Aomine's skill. As much as I hate to say it, Akashi is right in saying Kamijou had already bested Takao and all the high school pint guards out there. I'll have to be careful especially that I cannot make whole court shots repeatedly._

But as he was about to stop Kamijou from making a layup, the latter didn't even twist his body as he makes an overhead pass backwards. _What!?_ Midorima can't believe it as he watches Kuroko make his Phantom Shot, bringing the score up to 8 – 3.

"Prrrrrt!" the referee whistled, signaling a timeout.

Going back to the bench, all the Shutoku starters are copiously sweating large beads of sweat as they are all given water to replenish their lost energy. "This is really going to be tough," coach Nakatani sighed, "With three of Seirin's best players out there, simply relying on Midorima alone won't cut the gap. Midorima, try to shoot some layups."

"I can't simply do that coach," the Shutoku ace grumbled under his teeth as he watched the Seirin bench in huddled around coach Aida.

"Their number 16 point guard had repeatedly stop you," Nakatani replied, "I guessed he had predicted your choices in the three point line so you should try to penetrate as well to catch Seirin off-guard. Takao, get a grip. Kuroko had made his pass despite you guarding him. As for the others…try to double team Kagami. I want to see what we could do since Hyuga and Kiyoshi are also a threat. Now get them!"

" _Hai!_ " the Shutoku players replied as they stood up to resume the game. Midorima then narrowed his eyes towards Kamijou who, for some reason, is looking at him as well with a blank expression. _Kamijou, you're a strong player. Tha's why I'll do anything to slow you down._

#

Meanwhile, at a certain high school, Tsuchimikado and Aogami were busy chatting about girls with big jugs when suddenly, a male classmate with thick-rimmed glasses who was watching some random basketball videos suddenly gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" a female classmate asked the boy, who happened to be her seatmate.

"Take a look at this!" the boy frantically screamed as he shoves his laptop to the chest of the girl. Once she did see it, she was also shocked, "Huh!? Impossible! Is it really him!?"

Now everyone was curious of this and decided to gather around the two seatmates. When they did manage to see the video, they were likewise shocked. It was a game between two high school teams from Tokyo. But what surprised them the most is the point guard of the team with black jerseys as he sported a familiar spiky hair. Once the Siscon Sargent and the Masochist Aogami had seen this, their reaction is priceless.

"KAMI-YAAAAN! YOU TRAITOOOOOR!"

Not far from the school, Hamazura Shiage and Takitsubo Rikou is busy walking along the streets of District 7. It has been months since accompanying Kamijou and Aleister's group to United Kingdom to face off against Coronzon. _That was a crazy experience. And speaking of it, I haven't seen boss for at least two weeks now. Is he fine or that he must have gotten into another round of trouble?_ He then passes by a store with televisions and by accident, he made a glance on the window shop. What he saw next in the television made him stop.

"What's wrong, Hamazura?" Takitsubo asked, drowsingly.

But the blonde wasn't able to answer as his eyes are stuck on the televisions. It was broadcasting a basketball game—similar to the one that the students of a certain high school is currently watching now, unknown to the two of them.

"Eh!? Isn't that boss!?"


	6. Seirin's Twelve (OMAKE I)

**1\. Misfortunate**

From as little as getting accused by a bystander as a pervert to as big as getting zapped horrendously by Misaka's electric shocks, it's needless to say that Kamijou Touma is the unluckiest man here on Earth (or at least in Academy City). Originally sent to the city-state to get away from the horrors that hounded him especially the time where he was almost stabbed to death by a bankrupt man, it looks like the title "God of Misfortune" really sticks to him wherever he goes. He can't say whether his Imagine Breaker is the cause of all of it but one thing is certain: his rotten luck won't go away sooner.

As if to rub salt to his wounds, his high school life has been, at best, precarious and even a misfortune in itself. The moment he enters the classroom, he would try to sleep off but ended up getting entangled in the arguments between Tsuchimikado and Aogami. And as always, he would end up getting involved and as a consequence, getting sucker punched in the chest by class _de facto_ representative (and dictator) Fukiyose. Add to that are the male population in his class, who always wish death on the clan and bloddline of the poor boy.

The sounds of his fellow Delta Members' sneers and jokes, Fukiyose always scolding him (and even ridiculing the poor boy), Komoe-sensei always reminding him of being responsible, and his classmates always making some fun out of him is starting to grate on his nerves.

 _Kami-yan got another bishoujou!? He really doesn't know when to stop!_

 _Get a grip, Kamijou! Stopl blaming your luck and instead, blame your stupidity and laziness! And stop your perverted motives!_

 _Kamijou-chan! Really, you should learn the difference between responsibility and amusement!_

 _You made her cry!_

 _You made her cry!_

 _You made her cry!_

Despite his extraordinary feats ranging from World War 3 to fighting a Magic God in the name of Othinus, he is still a normal human being and he would be lying if he says he isn't getting hurt from how his two obscene friends, Fukiyose, his classmates, and to some extent, Komoe, describe him. In fact, he always fake his smile just to show that he is alright when in fact, he isn't. As a result, he sometimes had thougths of self-doubt and even self-pity.

Until one day, him getting kicked by Fukiyose in the gut for false accusation of groping her breasts and Index biting him out of anger led him to some sort of a life saver.

Basketball.

The moment he watched those CDs about NBA and And1, he had firmly decided that from there, he would pursue a basketball career outside Academy City as a way to a normal life.

He was still unlucky though, one way or another.

 **2\. Interesting**

Kamijou Touma had long given up on trying to erase his daily doses of rotten luck and misfortunes. It's not that it's his fault anyway but for some reason, he just kept encountering bad luck in his life. And so, he carried this until he transferred to Seirin High School and instantly, he became a regular and, depending on the match-up, a starter.

The moment Kuroko Tetsuya met him at Maji Burger, the Phantom Sixth Man of the Kiseki no Sedai had suddenly become interested in the spiky haired boy, who kept mumbling about his thinning wallet and some person called "Index."

 _Just who is this Index person?_ Kuroko, though, didn't give much thought on that and he instead thought that this guy who just took his basketball oath this morning would be a prospective talent.

He wasn't wrong.

During their first scrimmage in the early aftermoon of Tuesday, Kamijou immediately flashed some snippets of his skills, from being able to fade away from Kagami's outstretched hands to destroying Izuki's knees. In fact, Kuroko has thought correctly that Kamijou had a hidden third eye like Izuki's Eagle Eye, Takao's Hawk Eye, Akashi's Demon Eye (a.k.a Complete Emperor Eye), and Jabberwocks' Nash Gold Jr.'s Belial Eye. His agility and speed also reminds him of his former light back in his Teiko Middle School days. In fact he didn't exactly know how to put it into words except for a small "I can't put it to words…it…it's just like all the Generation of Miracles in one…"

During their match against Kise, Kuroko had seen to Kamijou what he saw to Kagami when the latter was just developing his talent of innate jumping. This time though, he actually didn't expect that a point guard like the boy from Academy City would be able to crush Kise Ryota, his annoying former student in Teiko and the current ace of Kaijo. When it comes to non-basketball matters, he found out about Kamijou's friend and her name goes as _Index Librorum Prohibitorum_. He actually raised his eyebrow at that strange name.

It didn't matter now whether Kamijou had an Esper ability (the tealnette had numerous knowledge about Academy City and the magic world but that's for the following chapters to explain) or not. One thing's certain for sure.

Kamijou is a valuable asset in their team and for some reason, he felt peace knowing someone like him can be extremely reliable down the stretch.

 **3\. Delinquent**

The first time they met in the scrimmage, Kagami Taiga thought of the spiky haired boy as somewhat the wimp type. He cringed at it but that's what he felt seeing his normal body but what intrigued him most is that his smell is akin to the smell of the Generration of Miracles. _That's impossible! How can that be? He doesn't look like someone who can catch up, much less defeat, the group of basketball prodigies._ Whether it was because of his black hair or it's the fact that he didn't study in Metropolitan Tokyo, Kagami sure was at first skeptical about his new teammate.

But the moment their mini scrimmage started, the red headed power forward and ace of Seirin had to take back and eat his words. Because not only he can compete but also, his movements are bested only by the likes of Aomine, Akashi, and Murasakibara. Kagami witnessed how the spiky haired boy had made a whole court three pointer, crossed Mitobe like he wasn't even there, baited Kiyoshi into a foul while shooting a faraway hook shot, evading a screen to halt Izuki's progress, and made a formless shot against the double team of Mitobe and Tsuchida. What's worse is that during one of their practice sessions, he actually _lost_ to Kamijou in a simple one-on-one where he can't block his fadaway no matter how high hr jumped. As a result, he compared him to a villain ruining one's day and even a delinquent ready to kick his ass at any moment's notice. The latter was somewhat accurate in the eyes of Kagami because one, the smaller guy had already oursmarted him two times in a mini game and two, his hairstyle is somewhat making him standout and for Kagami, it made him look like a gangster. Another thing though was that he got bypassed in favor of the Imagine Breaker user to be inserted early in the national basketball team of Japan. _What the hell's with this discrimination!? What makes him okay as a national player but not me as such, huh!?_

Still, at any given day, he'll tolerate Kamijou more than that bastard Ahomine and the Generation of _fucking_ Miracles.

 **4.** **Cold Blooded**

The moment Kiyoshi Teppei saw their new recruit wearing a pair of orange Kobe sneakers in his first day as a Seirin player, he actually laughed in his mind as his first impression of the boy was a carefree one whom he can easily crush in a competetive match.

He should have known better.

First, Kamijou was a competetive one. He might be the most silent of all the regulars (slightly more than _Kuroko_ , who sometimes talk and argue with Kagami) but his practice etiquette and dedication equals that of his fellow second years in Kuroko and Kagami. He had seen him watch Hyuga do a Barrier Jumper and afterwards, proceeds to do a version of that move he altered for his playing style. Another time, he watch Kamijou do a double-clutch lay up and was amazed at his body movements, which he descrivibed as comparable to that of a Eurasian Lynx hunting for its prey. Second, Kamijou was the epitome of a bad boy silencing a hostile crowd. He may be a goody two shoes outside the hardwood but inside the basketball court, he won't hesitate to even take the riskiest shots. Kiyoshi learned it the hard way when, desperate to stop a more faster Kamijou, ended up being the first one to foul in mini scrimmage and (unknown to him) the first one to foul the boy in any of the spiky haired boy's first high school basketball match, whether official or not. To make matters worse, he ended up getting an And-1 call and eventually, he finished his four-point play. Kiyoshi gulped. _Never did I saw someone as good as any of those Miracles._

When it comes to normal life, the brunette 6'4" center found out that his _kouhai_ can be someone who is a pleasant companion (or that's what he thought so). One time, a day before their match against Midorima's Shutoku, he happened to pass by Class 2-A and he saw Kamijou having a delightful talk with a pretty red headed lady whom he only saw once at a cheerleading practice session prior to this. _He must have a good time with that beautiful classmate of his_. Hw grinned widely at that imaginative image in his head.

Another time, he managed to meet this short silver-haired girl in a nun's clothing during Kamijou's first basketball practice and he remembers that her name was like...Index? It sounds odd but at least, he got to know a lot more about his life. _He sure got some strange friends, aside from rascals like Kuroko and Kagami. Wait...why does that nun always bites Kamijou? Hmmm...maybe that's how they show affection to one another_.

Either way, Kamijou would always have a special place in his memories. _With him, basketball can be more fun to play with_.

 **5\. Rival(?)**

Furihata Kouki (and to some extent, the two other second years in Kawahara Koichi and Fukuda Hiroshi) was actually slightly envious of Kamijou Touma.

For one, the chihuahua actually spent a longer time in Seirin than the newcomer, having been in Seirin since his freshmen days last year. One can now consider the cowardly substitute of Izuki during the matches against Kaijo and Rakuzan a hardened veteran due to the amount of practice he put in the basketball gym. Because of this, there were a few people in the basketball circles who had actually painted Furihata as the succeeding starting point guard when the pioneers of the Seirin basketball team retire. However, all of that changed with the arrival of the spiky haired boy from Academy City.

Furihata and Kamijou both play the same point guard position but in contrast to the hapless chihuahua, the Imagine Breaker user was physically stronger, mentally tougher, and the gap of their special ability is so large that Kamijou actually beat the crap out of Izuki the senior point guard in the scrimmage. Furihata can only watch in awe and daze as the spiky haired boy tore down the defense of the _senpais_ with his ability to knock down far three pointers, contested lay ups, floaters, and can even break ankles. Heck, it reminds him of a certain blonde ace from Kaijo.

With the dubbing of Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami as the big three of Seirin, the other trio of Furihata and the two others (who also happened to his classmates) can't help but be a little jealous at the sight of their playing time getting limited while their three fellow batchmates who are more talented got to even play larger minutes as they felt their coach is prioritizing them more. They already experienced a similar thought last year during the Winter Cup semi-finals when Kawahara was the first to think about giving up the team as he thinks he wasn't good enough to even play garbage minutes. But despite the little jealousy Furihata felt, he was also quite happy at the same time.

In fact, he was one of the very first to cheer and celebrate when Kamijou's rampage in the first quarter of their scrimmage helped them push ahead and eventually pull away to upset their seniors. He also had the chance to know Kamijou at least a little and found out that he was actually a very nice guy, always ready to help others without anything in return and he's also a funny one since he always ends up in awkward situations such as bumping into a vice captain of the Seirin Black Battalion cheering squad, getting blasted in the face by a chemical explosion (which he witnessed while passing by their laboratory), getting smacked by their (manly) female coach for "losing" his jersey jacket, etc.

Kamijou is someone he regarded as somewhat his rival but at the same time, an endearing teammate in the Seirin family.

 **6\. Paradox**

For Aida Riko, Kamijou Touma was some sort of a paradox.

There were a few times where she swore she heard the spiky haired boy shout "Such Misfortune!" and "Damn my rotten luck!" whenever she walks in the school hallway. _I mean, can someone consider a guy as talented as him so unlucky in life?_ She thought out a loud.

She admitted, though, that his new _kouhai_ would sometimes get into some troubles frequently, even more than Kuroko who always disappears if anyone isn't looking straight enough at him. One time, she saw Kamijou getting chased by a german shepperd in the street while she was riding a bus home. Another time, she witnessed the spiky haired boy getting bitten in the head by his female nun friend (who, in her eyes, _doesn't_ even act like one) moments before they all went home after concluding their practice session. _Taku, they look like married couple fighting over a piece of pie_.

But despite his chains of trouble, he surprisingly managed to keep his smile all the times in the public. Aida was quite surprised at this. _It takes a lot of mental toughness not to get crazy if he indeed is a misfortunate guy_.

Nevertheless, he is now a member of the Seirin team and no matter what, he'll protect him like how she protected Kuroko and Kagami when they were still rookies.

 **7\. Rascal**

As what he first thought of Kuroko and Kagami when they were still first years, Hyuga Junpei's first impression of the new recruit was that he was a rascal.

Not only did Kamijou managed to kick their butts (which soiled their pride as a senpai) but he managed to copy and then make a more rapid version of his Barrier Jumper move. Sometimes, he would just break away from their rest just to play on the other side of the basketball court with his "imaginary" defenders. Talk about basketball junkies. On the other hand, he wouldn't deny the fact that Kamijou is a talented player whose skill even outclasses Kagami. The clutch captain also was impressed about how competetive his _kouhai_ can be, which was seen when he handled Kise with ease and that he managed to distribute the points among his peers in the first quarter with ease.

Now, Hyuga wasn't the best when it comes to keen observation but sometimes, he notices the one he called a rascal sometimes space out during their training session. In one of those incidents in a Saturday practice (two days before the match between Seirin and Kaijo), he caught Kamijou quietly staring at the window as if thinking and contemplating something in his mind. Taking out the younget player by surprise, Hyuga asked him if something is wrong but the spiky haired teen insisted that nothing out of the ordinary is happening. The captain narrowed his eyes. _The way you stare reminds me a lot of Kuroko when he first entered Seirin. Could he be carrying some kind of problem deep inside him?_ It's not that the _megane_ shooter is meddling; it's his responsibility as the senior in the team to know if everyone is having some kind of dilemma.

He sighed. He guessed he'll let Kamijou have some time before he can eventually open up about what really is bothering him. But for now, all he can do is support his _kouhai_ in every way he can.

 **8\. Successor**

Not surprisingly, for a point guard that had to be the floor general for almost thr entire four quarters of the game, Izuki immediately saw Kamijou as a fitting successor especially when him, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, and the rest of the seniors will retire some months from now. He had a lot of good reasons to do so, in his opinion. First, Kamijou's scoring ability will be a big boost for a team that heavily relies on Hyuga and Kiyoshi's in-and-out play as well as the coordination of Kuroko and Kagami. Second, his physical ability is something that Izuki knew other teams would kill to land their hands on. Third, he's the only one who appreciates his puns (though the spiky haired boy does not laugh every time the Eagle Eyed guard opens his mouth). There was one moment after practice on Saturday that they all decided to walk into Maji Burger. Suddenly, the group passed by a shop selling comic books and Izuki suddenly ran his mouth, "Why is Peter Pan always flying? He neverlands!"

"Why don't you try to die for once!?" Hyuga, already famished from doing three sets of weights, was inches from strangling Izuki.

"That shit was the worst," Kagami shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what to say, senpai," Kuroko deadpanned as he is busy sipping his vanilla milkshake.

Suddenly, Kamijou spoke out as well, "That was quite...witty, I guess. There's nothing wrong with his joke, to be honest. I think you're all overreacting with a simple pun."

"Thank you so much, Kamijou!" Izuki cried as finally, someone had understood him (Hayama Kotaro doesn't count), "Don't worry, Kamijou. I'll treat you with two piece of double cheese burger..."

"On second thought," Kagami interrupted, quite eyeing Izuki's treat, "That was the best pun I've ever heard!"

"I didn't say anything bad, senpai," Kuroko said as if pleading to treat him as well.

Hyuga, however, didn't waver.

A bit.

 **9\. Strong-willed**

For someone who faced stronger players before, Mitobe Rinnosuke's voice was still a mystery even among those who aren't even his teammates. After all, who wouldn't creep out at the prospect of seeing and meeting a basketball player who doesn't even open his mouth, much less talk? But for the unsung power forward, it's something that he already gotten used to now. But still, he was quite amazed at how Kamijou, in his first day as their teammate, didn't even take the moment to humiliate him (not tgat he was expecting to) and didn't even question him if he already talked once in his whole life.

Just like Kiyoshi, Mitobe had seen how the spiky haired boy can be devastating as an opponent as he was on the receiving end of one of his offensive juggernaut. In fact, he was correct in saying how strong willed the boy can be especially when he faced off against Kise the first time. But at the same time, he felt something was off with the boy.

Sometimes, he would spot him sitting down on the bench and despite having Kuroko and Kagami besides him, he drinks his sports drink like he didn't notice his two friends sitting near him. During his first practice with the team, he almost concluded that he was insane because he noticed him moving his lips and when he listened further, he realized that he was talking...all alone while speaking like someone is hiding in his bag. The silent hook shooter even heard the name of the alleged "imaginary" friend. _It was something like Othinus or so?_ Mitobe was't sure how to react but decided not meddle anyway.

Notwithstanding, he loved the boy's presence and he was sure that he was destined for basketball greatness.

Maybe all he needs to do is stop talking to himself.

 **10\. Unique**

Obviously, Koganei had always made it his priority to befriend anyone and everyone as it was seen in how he acts and speak with other people. One proof of this is how he managed to speak with the grumpy red headed power forward, their shadow player (though he took a lot of effort in Kuroko's case), how he handled Hyuga's clutch mode and Kiyoshi's antics, and tolerated Izuki's puns even though he felt like he wanted to kill the Eagle Eye user.

If anything, it was with Kamijou Touma that he had a hard time speaking at first.

When Kamijou first introduced himself to the team, the cat face perceived him as a friendly and easy-going guy. After their scrimmage, he then concluded more that he was also a talented guy who loves basketball. But as the few days passes by, he noticed that something was amiss.

First, Kamijou would always sometines avoid talking about what his real Esper power is. During one of their breaks, Koganei walked up to where the spiky haired boy is and asked.

 _"Neh, Kamijou, what's your Esper Level and power? Is Academy City cool?"_

 _"I'm sorry but I'm only a Level 0 with a strange power. About Academy City, it's fine I guess..."_

In one case, he was seen standing alone in the middle of their basketball gmanasium, just staring blankly at the hoop while holding a Spalding ball. He wasn't doing anything else.

But it wasn't that the younger teen was distant. In fact, Koganei was glad that Kamijou reached to to him for help when he said that something was bothering him and asked to play him one-on-one. Even though Koganei ended up losing, he was quite happy that he helped the boy sharpen his Barrier Jumper.

But despite this, Koganei had just felt that something must have happened in Academy City which might have drove the boy to enroll in Seirin. He had his hints like Kamijou murmuring to himself while in a washroom (which was heard by him and Mitobe by the way) about some classmate named Fukiyose always beating the crap out of him and a girl named Misaka Mikoto zapping him for no reason. They were quite terrified at the latter part. _Who would do something so savagely!?_ Koganei concluded that Kamijou was being bullied in that place.

He didn't like that feeling.

He, along with Mitobe, decided that they would protect Kamijou against anyone who tries to hurt him. They would also made sure that everytime he and the seniors would have an ice cream session, he would try to tag and bring Kamijou along (which was impossible since he and the light-shadow duo walks home together). He would make sure that the spiky haired male would be treated well in class (he was glad though that Kamijou had the vice captain of the cheering squad as his friend, if what he heard from Kiyoshi is true).

Kogenei would made sure of that.

 **11\. Different**

Tsuchida Satoshi was one to stay in the shadows to support the team, not because he is Kuroko but because of the lack of playing time. Still, he was one hell of a person who acts as a senior for their younger players, one who is a smart one (he is in the top 100 in the Seirin's academic rankings overall), and furthermore, is the only one in the team who had a girlfriend.

In his two years of his high school basketball career, he met a lot of strange people in his life—Hyuga with his Clutch mode and fiery personality, the demon coach Riko, the ditzy and basketball addict Kiyoshi, the cat-like Koganei, Mitobe whom he haven't heard his voice ever since the foundation of the team, the reckless, hot-headed and idiot Kagami, the pale and near-invisible Kuroko, the seemingly ordinary trio of Kawahara, Furihata, and Fukuda and the Generation of Miracles with their colorful (and somewhat abnormal) personalities.

However, it seems that none can match up to the different side of one Kamijou Touma.

Like Koganei, he noticed that Kamijou was unique. For an instance, he always seems to mutter "Such Misfortune" whenever something bad (whether trivial or not) happens. Another thing is his nun friend who seemed to always tag along wherever he goes. Tsuchida didn't want to admit it aloud but he actually thought of the nun, who described herself as a member of the English Church, as someone insane—even more insane than the light-shadow duo of Seirin, Akashi in his alter ego, Midorima's Oha Asa rants, Kise's obssessiveness with Kuroko, and Aomine's brain. He also pitied Kamijou when the silver-haired nun bit him one time in the head severely.

He also observed that his _kouhai_ is carrying some sort of mental baggage that he would catch him sometimes in daze (he was glad though that he was friends with Kuroko and the wild tiger Kagami) or that he would sit somewhere in he bench during breaktime while thinking something so deep in his mind. It was kind of hard to observe at first since when scrimmage comes or practice resumes, Kamijou had the tendency to smile when playing seriously—indicating that he is enjoying his stay in the team.

So when he saw Kamijou outside of school in Maji Burger for the first time (which was some dash of good luck since he was waiting his girlfriend in the same venue), Tsuchida wasted no time to wonder as he went to accompany the spiky haired male.

 _"Hey there, Kamijou! I was surprised to see you here. Are you here to eat alone?"_

 _"Nice seeing you too, Tsuchida-senpai. And no, I was just waiting for my order to takeout for Index."_

 _"Index, that nun? Ah, I see. Anyways, it looks like you're so lonely today. I'm sorry if I just noticed bur apparently, you seemed to think deeply too much. Try to enjoy life."_

 _"That's quite...impossible in my case."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't want to dwell on it further but it's just that my life is really dotten with rotten luck. It's kinda a long story. By the way, it looks like you are waiting for someone, senpai."_

 _"Ah, actually, yes. I was waiting for my girlfriend here since I promised to treat her today."_

 _"Really? I wish I had a girlfriend too. Maybe I had to go immediately after getting my order since I would only trouble you two."_

 _"Ah no. Why don't you stay here and join with us for a while? I would treat you as well as long as I can afford it."_

Kamijou had perked up at his offer.

When Tsuchida's girlfriend Rina, who happened to be in the cheering squad and friend of Hayashi (who was Kamijou's classmate) came, she was more than pleasant to meet the guy who her friend claims is a eccentric yet funny guy. She even let Kamijou sit beside his boy friend.

During their little chat while eating, Tsuchida learned a lot of things from the spiky haired boy.

Apparently, Tsuchida learned that Index was indeed an English nun whom Kamijou met back in Academy City. Why and how they met, Kamijou didn't elaborate as he said it's a long story under unfortunate curcumstances. Not only that, he learned that in Academy City, Espers are ranked from Levels 5 to 0 and Kamijou was ranked a Level 0 and that Kamijou was surprisingly known among his peers in Academy City as an experienced street fighter (this fact actually shocked Tsuchida to no end). The raven also said that he likes helping other people because he had no other reason to do it other than the fact that he wants to see everyone smile. The latter made Tsuchida smile. _Seirin is lucky to have someone like you._

Kamijou didn't cease to amaze Tsuchida, especially during their practice where he would work harder than even Kuroko and Kagami.

 **12\. Family**

Kamijou had thought that nothing could ever replace (whatever is left of) his memories with Academy City and his bonds with his friends there.

No one can top his friendship with Tsuchimikado and his step-sister, Aogami, and Hamazura. No one can ever match up to his not-so-much-of-a-friendship with Fukiyose (more like a sadism on the Forehead Deluxe's case) and Accelerator. No one can be as special as Himegami. No one can ever be as helpful as his Komoe-sensei had been. No one can be as _sadistic_ as Misaka and to some extent, Shirai Kuroko.

However, that didn't mean he doesn't appreciate his current team and current school. In fact, he's so sure he'll cherish his second year of high school even more than his time in Academy City.

If his peers in Academy City had been friends and comrades, then Seirin was a big, warm, and happy family. His memories with them will always be etched into his mind and soul. He will keep them close to his heart, especially for the fact that they are trying so hard to create bonds with him and to keep him happy and safe whenever they are lumped together. He would never be able to repay them for everything they've done for him, especially with helping him (unconscously) get over with his bad memories in his former school and in general, Academy City. If he would ever fall down, they would be always there to pick him up.

No one can severe his bonds with Kuroko and Kagami. Hell with the latter's inhuman appetite and the former's lack of presence. If given a chance, he'll gladly choose his two Seirin comrades over the reckless pair of the backstabbing blonde siscon sargent and the lolicon as the light-shadow duo were way more normal.

No one can wipe out his friendship and a somewhat healthy rivalry with Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara.

No one can be a better older brother than Kiyoshi. Maybe only Kumokawa-senpai can best him slightly as a model senior.

Komoe Tsukuyomi is one of the few Kamijou won't forget but even then, she'll not beat their devil-of-a-coach, Aida Riko.

No one will be the best captain for him other than Hyuga. If Fukiyose always threatens him harshly, Hyuga will always pull him out in every heated moments, especially in a basketball match.

No one can match up to Izuki's lame puns, no matter how annoying they are.

No one can shadow Koganei's vibrant personality.

No one can ever be a better communicator than Mitobe (even though he doesn't talk).

No one will ever erase Tsuchida's constant presence from his life.

To them, he was not just a _kouhai_ and teammate. He was their brother, savior, rascal, chic magnet, trio member, helper, companion, and a real friend.

And Kamijou wouldn't trade them for the world.

 **P.S. This little chapter was inspired from Seirin's Eleven. I forgot the writer, though. Anyway, the second half of Shutoku vs Seirin might come a bit late since my laptop had to be reformatted (I prefer writing my main chapters in MS Word anyway).**

 **Good day to you all!**


	7. Shoot Out

With Kimura inbounding the leather basketball, Takao began to dribble it down to Seirin's goal as their defenders then began to pull together to make another stop. _I wonder what Shin-chan's planning to do now_. The Hawk Eye user thought aloud as he saw Midorima quietly running down. He then spotted Kamijou, who was positioned like his life depends on stopping any basket. Suddenly, the green haired shooter then took a glance at the point guard and in a second, Takao knew what it meant as Midorima made a single nod at him. _I knew it Shin-chan! Don't worry, I won't fail you!_

As Midorima had faced off against Kagami, the latter noticed that they had slowed down and it looks like they are taking it easy. _What's going on!?_ The red headed power forward made a grunt as he sees Takao trying to keep the ball away from the spiky haired boy, who is now pressuring his Shutoku counterpart. Suddenly, even before Kagami could react, Midorima had entered his shooting motion despite not having the ball. _Kuso! It's that aerial past shot!_ Hyuga mentally screamed as all of the sudden, Takao then flung the ball to where Midorima is jumping as the latter had now positioned his arms, as he prepares to receive the pass.

However, it never came.

 _Nanodayo!?_ The carrot _megane_ could only watch with his eyes wide as out of the blue, the spiky haired boy broke away from Takao and with his speed, he had intercepted the pass before the ball even cuts into the air. Not wasting any time, Kamijou then broke away and began to run ahead as the Seirin and Shutoku players found themselves scrambling back to offense and defense, respectively. _Chikusou! How the crap did Kamijou manage to intercept that!?_ Takao was literally surprised as he was forced to run back to defense.

 _Maybe my luck haven't yet ran out in basketball after watching this touch shot yesterday at the scouting reports_ , Kamijou unconsciously finished his thought for him as he got the ball. Seeing Midorima blocking him, he decided to swung it to Hyuga, who made a quick three.

"Take this!" the clutch captain shouted as the score wind up to 11 – 3.

Gasping, Midorima clenched his fists as he ran back to offense. Looking at the score and at the time, he knew he must do something to at least raise their scores. _Now that three pointer are out of the question at this point, I'll have no choice but to do what that annoying Takao wants me to do_. He then watches as his partner brings down the ball. _If it means a score though, I don't mind it, nanodayo_.

"Takao!" Midorima suddenly asked for the possession. Complying, the raven passes the ball to the Shutoku ace as Kagami then marks him. Inhaling, Midorima then hesitated his move. Kagami followed him but as soon as he had shifted his weight to his left sight, Midorima switched his attack and crossed to the left. _Shimatta! He can do a Allen Iverson cross over!? Wait a minute, he's not trying to shoot threes!?_ Kagami mentally cussed as he sees Midorima dash forward.

Seeing his path open, Midorima had already decided to attack the basket as he then charges straight to the hoop. Kiyoshi failed to anticipate this earlier as by the time he made his move, Midorima was already ahead of him. With a sigh, the carrot then slowed down before eventually picking up his speed as he then rises up for a dunk. A _literal dunk_. He made a 360 spin in the air before eventually slamming down the leather in the metal hoop.

" _Nani?_ " Midorima then noticed Takao looking at him with a gaping face, "Takao, let's go back to defense."

All of the sudden, the raven began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA!" Takao can't help it, "This is the first time I have seen you dunk! I never knew you could dunk with grace. Can't you believe it? Shin-chan, a man obsessed in three pointers and Oha Asa, decided to do a dunk!? HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up," he glared the laughing point guard as he then passes Kagami, who smirks at him.

"What's with this change, Midorima?" the Seirin ace taunted him, "Have you gone so desperate to score back?"

"Shut up, fool," Midorima retorted, "This is just the first quarter. Don't even think of looking down on us, nanodayo."

"Who said we will?" Kagami replied as they all ran back to Shutoku's goal, "The fun only starts now!"

As the game progresses, Kamijou had the ball and quickly passed Takao easily as he then makes a smooth alley-oop pass to Kiyoshi, who makes the finishing touch. Not getting outdone, Midorima then asks for the ball as he made a whole court shot to bring their score within striking distance at 13 – 8 but unfortunately, Kamijou decided to make another three of his own as he shoots in whole court as well. The crowd was quite getting fire up at the scene.

"Won't Kamijou-kun get tired after making that shot?" Himegami asks Kumokawa amindts the crowd starting to cheer for the two teams.

"I don't know," Kumokawa shrugged, "But I doubt he'll go down that easily. I believe in him, you know. If he further trains, he had a bright future with basketball."

"Still, it makes no sense for him to leave Academy City," Shokuhou felt he was being left out and decided to speak out something, "Academy City is a far better pla…"

"Of course, basketball is much better here than in Academy City," the Beauty Senpai decided to cut her off, "If he trains further, he might gain the title of a prodigy. Well, I wouldn't expect much from a person whose stamina is lacking."

"What did you just say?" Shokuhou felt insulted as she was inching to kill her older acquaintance. _If I only had duct tape here, I would have keep her mouth shut for the rest of the game!_

#

On the other side of the stadium, a group of three familiar people with red, navy blue, and blonde hair is also watching the game. To say they were shocked by the turn of the events was pretty much an understatement. They never expected a lot of things from this game, from Kamijou being able to stop the Sky Direct Three Point Shot of Midorima and Takao to their former vice captain in Teiko Middle School actually performing a dunk.

"Am I getting blurry eyes or was it just my imagination?" Kise, who had just came from a photoshoot, "I can't even imagine Midorimacchi making a layup, much less a 360 degrees slam dunk. I hate to admit it but it makes my slams look silly."

"I know right," Aomine, despite being bored at first, was now eyeing the match with interested eyes, "At first, I thought I was just hallucinating things but eventually, I realized that he really did made a dunk that could rival mine's. I can't wait when his next dunk will come."

"Didn't you think you're all being mean to Midorima?" Akashi mused as he turns to see Kamijou makes a perimeter shot, "Even someone like him can make a dunk as long as he's focused. But if there is someone I'm focusing to, it's Kamijou Touma."

"Kamijou? Ah yeah, he's busting Midorima's ass right now," Aomine agreed with their former (and upcoming) captain as they all turned to watch the match, which had just entered the one minute mark, "By the way, how did we even ended up being together? And Akashi, no offense but I'm surprise you were able to go here by yourself."

"I just happen to go here when I saw Kise from the streets so I decided to tag him along and for your information," Akashi then turned serious, as if he got just insulted from what Aomine said, "I can take the train by myself. Or do you want me to make your punishment in the first day of national team practice a bit challenging?"

"Ah no no," Aomine, gulping, decided to shut his mouth, "Hey, it seems that the first quarter had just ended. I was hoping that it would even be more entertaining in the next quarter."

"I don't think so," Akashi stroked his chin.

"Eh? Why Akashicchi?" Kise asked as he watched the two teams made their way into their benches.

"For one, it looks like Midorima and his new seniors aren't yet coexisting with each other so I believe that he'll be taken out on the second and even third quarter," Akashi explained, "Normally, since Midorima was the one with the most experience as well as talent, it makes sense if he'll be kept in the game but from how I see it, it looks like his stamina is being sapped easily since he had to deal not only with Kuroko and Kagami but also against a new and powerful opponent. Takao isn't just cutting it right at the moment and the seniors of Shutoku aren't yet that experienced enough. For that reason, their coach can pull him out just to give their other players enough room for growth and learning objectives. This also gives Midorima a chance to rest and preserve his stamina so when he comes back, he can fight back in full power."

"I see," Kise said, "But you know, Midorimacchi had his full court shots."

" _Baka_ , he can't simply use them non-stop in a game," Aomine butted in, "He'll be a dead man if he kept shooting from a whole court from first to fourth quarter…no, he might even be dead in the second quarter already is he does that."

#

"Good job, boys!" Aida squealed as she gives each player a towel. The score was 21 – 12 thanks to a push made by their second years in Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami. The latter three were heavily perspiring that when they sat down on the bench, they immediately gobbled down their Gatorade bottles like hungry wolves.

"Now, Kamijou-kun, Kuroko-kun, and Kagami-kun, you'll be benched and depending on the match up, your return might be on the fourth quarter," the female coach smiled.

These first words of the Seirin mentor shook the thoughts of the three mentioned individuals.

"Eh?" the three players didn't exactly know how to respond to what their coach had just said.

"Do I have to repeat myself!?" the brunette coach yelled exasperatedly as she takes out a slapping fan from her bag and quickly smacked Kagami, who complains why is he the only one getting hit. "I'll have to take you three out so you can have some rest, especially you Kamijou-kun. You have been working so hard that I began to fear that you're copying ability will eventually hit its limits…"

"But coach, copying abilities isn't the only thing I can do," Kamijou then tried to explain but then, he wasn't sure how he can say it, "Well, I mean is…I'm a point guard so…"

"Just follow the orders of Riko, Kamijou," Kiyoshi smiled as he then flashes his signature smile. The spiky haired boy then relented as he watched his seniors get ready for the second quarter. _It sure is nice to have reliable and caring senpais, for once._

"But _kanto-kun_ ," Kagami was eager to play more, "Who will handle Midorima then!? I'm not saying it's impossible but… _ittai!_ " He suddenly cried out a lot when Hyuga, having enough of his juniors complaining, chopped down the power forward's ace hard with his hand.

" _Kisama!_ You juniors better stop talking back to your seniors!" the shooting guard and captain roared at the Kagami, Kamijou, and Kuroko, who wasn't even saying anything, "Listen to your _senpais_ for once or I'll kill you all, especially you Bakagami!" He then cracked his neck, which is a sign that he would enter his clutch mode mentality. Kagami, getting smacked so badly, was forced to shut his mouth while sulking in his bench.

As the seniors then re-enter the court, Hyuga was heard saying, "I know that Shutoku is strong with Midorima and Takao. But it would be pathetic and ridiculous if we can't do anything by ourselves while those three brats are on the bench. Seniors, get a grip! We'll be in for a pretty run-and-gun attack!"

"You're really fired up Hyuga," Izuki then mouthed of as he tried to make another lame joke, "Fire as in…"

" _Damare,_ Izuki!"

 _Meanwhile…_

"I can't simply do that, nanodayo," Midorima, who had just finished drinking his bottle of water, suddenly answered coach Nakatani, who had decided to take out their ace for the rest of the game.

"No Midorima," the stern coach replied with firmness, "If you were to go out there, that would mean you'll have to face those three again and by the time we reach the fourth quarter, you'll be out of gas. Have some faith on your new seniors." He then stole a glanch at the Seirin bench. "I believe that they will take out their three best players to preserve their stamina. This is a good chance to see our Miyaji and the rest size up against the Seirin seniors."

"But…" Midorima tried to reason out but he was cut off by Kimura's heavy hand slapping into his head.

"Just sit here, junior!" the younger brother of Kimura Shinsuke roared at him, "You trusted the past seniors so why can't you do the same right now? Don't underestimate us, kid." He then cracked his knuckles which made Midorima actually feel so small and decided to stop arguing.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan," Takao chuckled as he taps the shoulder of his partner, "We'll do our best to reduce the gap of Seirin's lead.

As the Shutoku seniors then went out, Midorima can't help but feel glad that still, he had seniors to rely on (not that he would show it anyway, being the _tsundere_ he is).

As the game then resumed, Takao got the ball and was already going up against Izuki but as soon as he reaches Seirin's goal, he realized that it's really going to be hard. Seeing their lanky freshman center getting pushed out by a healthy and vastly-improved Kiyoshi while their new captain was blocked by Mitobe, he made a hasty choice to shoot the ball right away. Unfortunately for him, the ball just rattled out and Kiyoshi got the rebound.

" _Kuso!_ " the Hawk Eye can't help but curse at his own blunder of immediately shooting the ball rather than rotating it to his teammates. The Seirin regulars, seeing that Shutoku had perfectly set up their defense, immediately passed it to Kiyoshi who was under the post. Expecting either a pass back to Hyuga or a hook shot, the rookie then outstretched his long arms to prevent any movement but as soon as the Iton Heart gets the leather, he suddenly pushed back the unsuspecting rookie and since he was quite thin, he got outboxed as Kiyoshi finishes a running hook.

"Nice shot, Kiyoshi," Koganei cheered him as they went back to defense.

"That's the way it should be," Hyuga then butted in, "Otherwise, there is no point in becoming the best if we let the juniors carry us."

#

"Where the hell is that idiot!?"

That one voice belonging to none other than Misaka Mikoto was heard echoing through the empty space in the park with the vending machine. Normally, the third-ranked Level 5 of Academy City would just encounter the unfortunate spiky haired boy in this exact spot and immediately, the brunette middle schooler would do anything to catch his attention, even to the point of zapping him mercilessly. However, this does not seemed to be the case this sunny Thursday morning.

"Just where did he again end up to?" Misaka exasperatedly asked herself as she sits down in the bench near the vending machine. To be clear, the Railgun had already acknowledge the fact that she had fallen in love with the Imagine Breaker but for some reason, she just can't find the right chance or moment to confess. For once, she realized that what the spiky haired boy faced outside the world of Academy City is far, far more dangerous than what she had witnessed in the dark side of this city. She herself had seen glimpses of it when her status as a Level 5 was rendered useless when her railgun even failed to slow down the rampage of the High Priest, who had just sowed chaos into the city some months back. For this reason, she had her pride shattered and at the same time, she had grown even more desperate to reach her feelings to the guy she called an idiot.

"He's an even bigger idiot because he would keep doing things his own way," Misaka grumbled to herself as she gets a drink for herself. She made it a personal mission to accompany (and in some case, force herself into) Kamijou Touma into his dangerous adventures. "Not that I won't find out. I'll simply have to go to his school to get updated." To be clear as well, she had also planned to take her high school entrance exam at the certain high school (and even fought Shokuhou for the rights of the poor boy's school).

The only problem is she just had no idea that Kamijou had already transferred to a school outside Academy City.

"Onee-sama!"

"Bwaaah…"

Misaka suddenly yelped when she realized she was tackled to the ground by someone familiar to her. How can she not realize immediately? That seductive, whiny voice belonged to the most infuriating _kouhai_ and roommate she had. Shirai _fucking_ Kuroko.

"Kuroko! Get off me!" the electro-princess angrily yelled as she used her shocks to get off the perverted teleporter.

"Onee-sama! So mean! I just wanna show my love for—" Shirai wasn't able to continue what she was about to say as she was kicked in her mouth by the older esper.

"Can't you see I'm a bit exhausted, Kuroko!?" Misaka seethed as she then returns to the bench, not minding the smell of burning flesh coming from the crazed teleporter. _I guess I'll pay a little visit to that idiot's school._

#

"Finished cleaning, Shiina!" Index happily called Kamijou's mother as the former had just put away the large shears she used to cut down the tall grasses that was threatening to invade their vegetable garden. Despite being a whiny and sometimes, spoiled brat, Index had proven to be helpful in the household chores of the Kamijou family. At first, she had a hard time adjusting to their new home since unlike in the school dorms, where she does nothing but to eat and watch television, she was suddenly thrown into an unfamiliar world where she had to do some household jobs. As a consequence, she first did terrible things, such as accidentally burning Kamijou Touya's stack of hay, destroying their lawn mower, and shattering one of Shiina's precious plates (which made the pretty mother of Kamijou cry). But through the patience and endless mentoring of the spikey haired boy's parents, she eventually learned to do the job of a domestic helper and she was actually enjoying it.

"Wonderful! It's such a lovely improvement from the past, Index-san. Come here, let's have some tea and cookies," Shiina smiled sweetly as she then enters their kitchen. Fixing the gardening tools quietly, Index followed the woman into the place where she can smell the aroma of the hot, brewing ginger tea as well as the sight of the vanilla cookies that was just newly-baked. But before she ate, she goes upstairs to give Othinus, who was busy sleeping in her dollhouse, some water. The now-tiny Othinus have yet to reveal her presence to Kamijou's parents.

"Oh, it's you," the former Magic God was awakened as soon as the English nun was already standing in front of her small house, "And what's with the soiled parts in your robe? It does seem to look like you have gone from some extremely unpleasant work."

"I helped Shiina cut the tall grasses in the garden," Index hurriedly replied before going back to the kitchen. As she sat down in the table, she suddenly remembered that today is the game between her Touma's school and some team called Shutoku. _He mentioned that he'll be fighting some guy named Midorima Shintaro. I don't know what he looks like. By the word fighting, does that mean that Midorima is a sorcerer!?_ Worried, she asked something from Shiina.

"Shiina! Shiina!" Index yelled, "What do you think of this guy named Midorima Shintaro, which would be fighting Touma's school?"

"Midorima? Uh…" the mother trailed off, as if trying to recall something, "Ah, I think you're talking about the Generation of Miracles."

"I've been always hearing that terms from Touma," Index replied exasperatedly, "Just what kind of players are they?"

"I really don't know, much less play, basketball dear," Shiina chuckled, "But those Generation of Miracles are famous enough to be known by almost every Japanese individual, well, maybe with the exemption of Academy City. From what I heard, this Midorima is very hard to deal with in terms of shooting capacity."

Index sighed as she gobbles her cookies. _I can only pray that Touma would be safe._

#

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Miyaji cussed out loudly as their possession turned over into Izuki's hands as the time was winding down to just ten seconds, with Seirin building a 69 – 52 lead over Shutoku. Despite Takao and the rest of the players' attempts to claw their way back into the game, the black shirts have proven themselves to have matured further in the game of basketball. Hyuga and Kiyoshi were relentless in scoring despite the absence of their second year trio while Koganei had vastly improved his jump shot. Izuki's physical build became more relaxed and swift while Mitobe had bulked up a little.

Kiyoshi then made a hook shot, beating the buzzer.

"Yes! We got a huge lead— _ittai!_ " Kawahara was cut off from cheering as coach Aida suddenly kicked him.

" _Baka!_ The game's not over yet! Come fourth quarter and I'm pretty sure they'll gonna fight back!" the brunette coach yelled at the crying Kawahara as all the senior players had entered the bench.

"I feel like I'm going to die from running back and forth endlessly," Koganei gasped as he was given a bottle of Gatorade.

"We're not doing anything differently from last year," Tsuchida then butted in, "If anything, you should already get used to the run-and-gun style by now."

Pushing aside Koganei's complaints, Aida then said, "Good job Izuki-kun, Hyuga-kun, Mitobe-kun, Teppei, and Koganei-kun. Now, we'll reinsert you Kamijou-kun, Kuroko-kun, and Kagami-kun. Yagi-kun and Furihata-kun, you'll be in."

" _Hai!_ " the latter two answered as they removed their sweatshirts.

"Kamijou-kun, how much time do you have left in your copy ability?" Aida asked, looking at the spiky haired boy.

"Limits…well…" the boy hesitated before eventually answering, "As long as I don't copy moves that are beyond my physical boundaries as well as I don't do a carbon copy, I'll still be standing at the end of the game."

"Eh?" the coach and all the seniors was quite shocked at hearing this.

"Kamijou-kun must mean copying like what Kise-kun does," Kuroko, getting what the Imagine Breaker user said, and then clarifies it for the team, "Kise-kun copies moves that he sees but those are exact copies. What Kamijou-kun does is absorbing a move instead of doing a direct copy and alters some movements from the original to suit his physical body. In some ways, it's very similar to Haizaki-kun's as much as I want to reject the idea. The only difference is that Kamijou-kun can adapt plays from the likes of Aomine and Akashi and he does not pillage skills." Kamijou, meanwhile actually widens his eyes at something. _Eh? Who the hell is Haizaki?_

"O-Ok then. Fine, we'll have to use wisely Kamijou-kun's skills," Aida then drew a battle plan in her board, "I'm pretty sure Midorima-kun will come back. Kagami-kun, slow him down. Kuroko-kun, do everything you can to stop Takao-kun from utilizing his Hawk Eyes. Kamijou-kun, keep the gap in the whole fourth quarter. Pass it to Furihata-kun or Yagi-kun if they're free. Seirin, go get them!"

All the players who will re-enter the court then made a circle and chanted, "Seirin! Fight!"

As soon as the game resumed, Kagami saw that Midorima had entered back into the game. _They really trust their lifeline into that megane ass. Well, that means things are just started to get heat up!_

As soon as Kuroko inbounds the ball, the spiky haired boy then grabs it and then began dribbling it towards Shutoku's ball. Brushing off Takao, who nevertheless does not give up trying to pressure him despite the obvious differences in their skills, Kamijou then pulled off a swift between-the-legs bounce into the Hawk Eye user's legs before grabbing it back immediately after getting past the stunned Takao, who was once more on the receiving end of Kamijou's cat-like speed. Seeing Yagi free in the shaded free throw key, the spiky haired guard then immediately bounced it into the hands of the rookie center, who then dribbles it before attempting to dunk it.

 _Twack!_

"Crap!" Yagi cursed as he saw the ball got swatted away by the left hand of Midorima, who quickly saw the bounce pass and immediately closed in on him. "How insulting," the green haired shooter muttered quietly, "Do you really think I could do nothing but shoot threes?"

"You're the best, Shin-chan!" Takao, who picks up the ball, then passes it back to Midorima, who quickly made a quick release from the spot.

As soon as the shot swished into the net, Midorima then pushed up his glasses, "We won't simply roll over and die without a fight, fools." He then prepares to defend for the counterattack.

As Kuroko inbounds the ball, he then says to the red head and the spiky haired boy, "Kagami-kun, Kamijou-kun, Midorima-kun is in his best condition to play under pressure but so are we. Please, let us use that formation attack once."

After a few seconds, Midorima then saw the whole team dashing towards them, "What's this? I'll have to be careful whatever trick they'll try to pull off." But as soon as Yagi then dashes and stands his ground in the post while Kamijou then drives to the right corner of the three point line, the latter then passes the ball to Yagi, who surprisingly didn't make any moves yet. Suddenly, Kuroko began to run towards where their point guard is and Midorima suddenly was shocked to see them doing a formation done in the NBA.

"It's a Triangle Offense, nanodayo!" the green haired shooting guard screamed mentally as he then tried to follow Kuroko but in doing so, he got lured into a trap as this enabled the tealnette to free up the spiky haired boy, who now motioned and ran in the opposite direction to the peak of the rainbow territory. Midorima then tried to switch directions but found himself got stalled by Kuroko and an incoming Kagami, who then conspired to put up a double screen to prevent the Shutoku ace from following Kamijou as the latter then gets the pass from Yagi. He then makes a quick release three pointer.

 _Bang!_

The sound of the ball swishing into the metal hoop was heard as the Seirin bench cheered, "We scored them back!" Koganei yelled in happiness.

Infuriated, Midorima then grabs the ball from Takao's inbounds pass and then shot another quick release three from the whole court, which never failed to go in. "Stop celebrating, fools. The game isn't over yet."

"I feel like this is another pretty run-and-gun attack game and a faster pace," Kuroko sighed as he inbounds the ball.

"The more it's intense, the more it is enjoyable!" Kagami, now getting heated up, replied.

And so, in the whole duration of the seven-and-a-half minutes, both Shutoku and Seirin then upped their tempo and began to play on a much faster pace as both teams now began to exchange goal after goal. Midorima was pounding the Seirin team mercilessly with his three pointers but the black shirts quickly countered this by Kamijou scoring a three as well, Kagami dunking or making his mid-range shots or Kuroko doing his Phantom Shots. Still, this was a game that was so intense that even with the defense trying its best to hold on, it would end up crumbling in face of a heated offense. Basically, it was a battle of speed and skill where everyone is on each other's throats.

" _N-Nani?_ " Aida can't believe what she is watching as she is witnessing a game featuring two members of the Generation of Miracles, the one who defeated them all, and the spiky haired boy who was a new recruit but yet, showed flashes of potential to become a one as well.

" _Su-Sugoi…_ " Izuki can't help but feel captivated by the focus of all the players on the court, which he compared to a tiger facing off against a panther.

"Amazing. No one's backing down…" Koganei commented as Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"But it is the players inside who are having the most fun," Kiyoshi said and then gasped, "Hey look, Hyuga! Kamijou's…smiling."

"Eh?" Hyuga then looked closely and then narrowed his eyes, " _Nani?_ He really is smiling." _And for some reason, it reminds me of Kagami when he is facing off against players stronger or better than him._

Back into the court, Kamijou then felt himself like he was in his best moment. _What's this? I...am…smiling? I don't know why but for some reason, this is getting me pumped up more! Wait…I have no time to think of such thoughts. I have to finish this game for my team._

He then quickly made a formless shot against Takao, who was already on the verge of collapsing due to the unexpected increased speed of their match and is now on his last legs.

#

"Seirin! Seirin! Seirin!"

"Shutoku! Shutoku! Shutoku!"

"Seirin…"

"Shutoku…"

"Seirin…"

"Shutoku…"

"Seirin…Shutoku…Seirin…Shutoku…"

"Oh my, look at this crowd chanting," Kumokawa can't help but observe the now-wild stadium cheering their bets for the game as Himegami and Shokuhou was watching the people shouts out from their hearts.

"Who do you think will win, Kumokawa-senpai?" the Deep Blood user asked as she hugs the Seirin jacket tightly into her.

"Of course, it will be my cute _kouhai's_ victory!" the beauty senpai was confident with what she said as she then glances back into the game, "But I do believe the guys in white-and-orange shirts won't simply go down without a fight, especially that number 6 guy."

"The green-haired man with glasses?" Shokuhou then said something (as she didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation), "He does looks good."

"He's more than good. He's a member of the Generation of Miracles, duh," Kumokawa rolled her eyes, which the Mental Out didn't fail to notice and was annoyed at the treatment she is receiving right now.

On the other seat, Fukiyose, who was quiet for the rest of the match, was startle at the crowd and the game. _It seems like the people around me wanted more from Kamijou and his team._ She then looks narrowly at the spiky haired boy and had to cover her mouth the moment she saw the expression in the boy's face. _What's this? He's smiling? Everyone from the team is now gasping for air in this fast-paced game and baKamijou got the nerve to smile? Wait…he looks calm but composed in face of the pressure he is facing right now in and out of the court. In fact, his smile indicates…that…that…he is enjoying this game. It's totally different from the Kamijou that I know. It's directly opposite to the one where he is sitting in a chair fooling around with those two idiots in Tsuchimikado and Aogami. Oh yeah, what are they doing now?_ She sighed. She'll have to deal with the womanizers later. Talking to Kamijou is her bigger priority.

On another seat, Akashi, Aomine, and Kise were also glued in the match. "This match is very entertaining." The red headed point guard said as he calmly notes the smooth pass Kamijou made while in transition. _Almost like how I passed to Mibuchi-senpai…_

"This makes me want to play basketball early!" the tanned ace of Touou exclaimed as he crushes his emptied paper cup in his hands. "This game has the firepower that I've wanted to face!"

"I know right, Aominecchi!" the blonde ace of Kaijo agreed wholeheartedly as he then looks at the scoreboard, "But to think that Midorimacchi would really give it all just to cut down the lead…"

"The victory would go to Seirin, though," Akashi cut him off.

"Eh? Why? Are you saying Midorima will lose?" Aomine asked as he looks at their former (and upcoming) captain.

"Isn't it obvious?" Akashi then explained, "The one minute mark is already nearing and Seirin is in lead by fourteen points. Midorima has now ran out of gas as evident by the fact that he stopped taking back-to-back and was forced to rely on hitting perimeter shots. Added to that is that fact that he is facing off against not one but three brutal aces from Seirin. Kuroko's misdirection has significantly overcame its weakness, Kagami's jumps are nowhere near possible to stop, and Kamijou…well…you can see how he can adapt moves for himself, from ankle-breaking to your formless shot. And he's a pretty good floor general, in my high standards."

" _Souka…_ " Aomine can't help but agree with the Rakuzan captain's detailed observation.

#

"I can't just give up…"

Midorima muttered as he saw Kagami dunking on their rookie slot man. The score is already 96 -82 with 55 seconds left into the game.

"We have to score…"

Despite Midorima and Takao's gallant attempts to cut down the lead to single digits, going along with Seirin' pace and the added scoring machine on the part of the black shirts have added strain on the two Shutoku holdovers from the last year's team.

Takao, who already conceded that they have lost the game, is now dribbling the ball into Seirin's goal. _Even if Shin-chan would score a three there, it would still be futile as Seirin would simply dribble out their possession to burn the clock or try to score through Kagami. Oh well…at least we didn't lose so badly like Kise and Kaijo…_

"Takao! Give me the ball!" Midorima then shattered Takao's thoughts.

"Eh? But Shin-chan, there's hardly enough time to…"

"I know!" Midorima gritted his teeth, "Still, give me the ball. If we were to lose, we'll lose with us scoring the last point. Let's get all out for one last time!"

Touched by Midorima's unyielding spirit, Takao gave off a smile before passing the ball to the megane, who proceeds to dribble towards Seirin's goal. Facing off against Kagami, Midorima sighed as he proceeds to move. _I don't want to do what monkeys do but since today's not my lucky day and I already demonstrated my capability to score another way, I guess I have no choice this time._

Suddenly, he then dribbled harder between his legs before shaking off Kagami by catching him off guard as he then makes his move. Seeing that his path is really clear as Yagi is being screened out by their rookie center, he then attacked the basket and as soon as he catapults himself in the air, he makes a between-the-legs dunk and viciously slam the ball as if making a statement. This wows the crowd, more so for the Shutoku supporters.

"What is it, nanodayo?" Midorima then asked the gaping Takao, who looked to stunned to even comment what he just did.

"HAHAHAHA!" Takao then laughed so hardly, "I never knew that you were that desperate to score! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, fool," Midorima chided his partner as Kamijou, who got the possession, is now dribbling out the ball, "It would be rude if we don't end the game without us scoring the last point. Still, it's our loss again, and for record, my second loss against Kuroko and his school."

"Not to mention we just tied a game with them during the Winter Cup preliminaries," Takao sighed as he saw the time now shrinking to five seconds, "Let's give it to them, shall we."

The sound of the buzzer signifies the end of the game, "Game over!" The referee whistled then announced the end of the match between Seirin High School and Shutoku High School. The two teams then immediately line up.

"96 – 84, Seirin High School wins! Bow!"

" _Arigatou-gozaimashita!_ " all the players answered and exchanged greetings with each other. Midorima then when near the spot where Kamijou is standing, "Kamijou!"

" _H-Hai?_ " the spiky haired male was startled to see Midorima speaking to him.

"Let's play again," Midorima huffed, "I will avenge my loss there."

"Uhm…sure. Anytime," Kamijou coolly replied.

"We won! We won! We won!" the trio of Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara were celebrating wildly as they continuously jump in the air while flailing their arms like fools. Kuroko and Kagami were giving off small smiles while they are heavily drinking their sports drinks to rejuvenate their lost electrons that were spent in the 40 minutes of basketball action.

"It sure was a fun-filled day with these guys," Kamijou muttered to himself as he then rejoins his team in the bench while everyone was returning to the dugout.

Once they were already inside the locker room, Koganei was the first to speak, "Let's go celebrate guys! I'm exhausted and so hungry as well!"

"Does someone know a cheap restaurant near here?" Kiyoshi then asked as he then pulls out his wallet to check his bills. His sullen face is an enough reason for them to know what the Iron Heart meant.

"Well guys…" Kamijou, suddenly remembering a certain cheap restaurant, "I know it's my first time here but my parents brought me into an _okonomiyaki_ restaurant not far from here." He didn't want to say aloud that it was his beautiful senpai who actually invited him because this one might cause him a ruckus among the team.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Koganei exclaimed, "I'm really famished!"

Minutes later, everyone was already heading out of the astrodome. Kamijou, meanwhile, was thinking deep again. _This day was really tiring but at the same time. I really gained a lot of lessons in this game. I learned how strong Midorima is, how fun really is in playing basketball but most of all, I was glad that for once, I had supportive friends and seniors like Kuroko, Kagami, captain, Kiyoshi-senpai, and the others. Now that I think of it, this is one thing that I sorely didn't much feel back in Academy City. It's not that I'm ungrateful but still…_

 _Thump!_

Suddenly, Kamijou felt himself colliding with someone else. Panicking, he raised his eyes to see that he had just collided with a man. Immediately standing up, Kamijou saw that he was carrying some kind of a wooden box so he picked it up and then extended his hands to the fallen guy. " _Sumimasen_ …I didn't see where I was going..."

" _Ah…I'm sorry young man hehehe. I also wasn't looking at my direction. Thanks for assisting me anyway…_ " the man, wearing some kind of a strange coat similar to those of the Freemasons, took the hand and stood up as Kamijou was gaping. _He speaks English. But not only that, his voice is heavily British in accent._ Now scanning the strange man, Kamijou gasped. _He's a foreigner, based on his facial features_. He then watches the man stand up and move away as he smiled back at the spiky haired boy.

"Kamijou! Oi, Kamijou!"

The mentioned teen heard Kagami's voice calling him from afar, "Crap, I was almost left behind!"

#

After retracing his steps, Kamijou had led the whole team into the _okonomiyaki_ restaurant. Immediately, the whole team was amazed that this place was affordable. "It's too bad that the old _okonomiyaki_ restaurant from last year was torn down," Izuki exclaimed, reminding the team of a certain incident where Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Midorima ended up seating in one table after a match, which was coincidentally also between Seirin and Shutoku. _And for some reason, I'm feeling that something will happen._

Entering the whole establishment, the team then went to search for free tables. For Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami, this would be an easy task. But in a matter of seconds, Izuki knew that his premonition just became true.

"Eh? Kamijou-kun?"

Hearing his name being called by a familiar name, Kamijou then twisted his head and as soon as he saw the sources of it, he then prayed that he was dreaming.

"Ku-Kumokawa-senpai!? Himegami!?" the Imagine Breaker user raised his voice slightly at the sight of seeing the beauty senpai, the Deep Blood user and some blonde girl whom he wasn't able to remember immediately all sitting on a wide able. This slight (loud) exchange caused Seirin to look at Kamijou with suspiciousness.

"Kamijou-kun, you know them?" Kuroko asked as he eyed the three women.

"Ah…ehehehe…" Kamijou, now torn in this situation, didn't know what to say. _Just my luck! I should have remembered that they were coming along as well. Now, this is gonna be explosive._

"Ara," Kumokawa then suddenly remembered that the table they took can accommodate eight people, "Seems you two had no table to turn to so you can join us." Not surprisingly, she didn't notice Kuroko even thought he was already standing beside Kumokawa's crush. "We just got here as well so it's a perfect timing."

"Ah correction, that's three of us here," Kagami answered, knowing where this would lead.

"Eh? But I only see two…" Himegami then tried to reason out but then, she heard a voice which raked her flesh.

" _Doumo_ …"

Upon hearing the voice, the three then turned around to look closely and true to Kagami's words, they saw a mop of light blue hair just beside Kamijou. Upon further inspection, they realized that indeed, there was another person standing between Kamijou and Kagami.

"Ehhhhh!?" Kumokawa screamed as Shokuhou almost choked upon seeing the tealnette, "Since when did you get there!?"

"I was already here by the time you asked Kamijou-kun to sit with you," Kuroko explained as he was then laying his bag in the wide and long table. The table happened to have rows of cooking utensils used in preparing _okonomiyaki_ and other related dishes. Soon, Kamijou and Kagami followed. Kuroko was facing Himegami, Kamijou was in-between and he was directly facing Kumokawa while Shokuhou had the unpleasant privilege of sitting in front of Kagami, whom she immediately described as a pauper-looking bastard, inwardly.

There was some immediate silence as a scent of what seems to be like honey is coming from the Mental Out and is entering Kamijou's nostril. This development then made Kamijou raised his eyebrows. _T-This smell! I recognize this smell! I don't know but I think I have encountered this honey scent somewhere in Academy City. I…_

He wasn't able to finish his thoughts as Kuroko, who was _actually_ hungry, now broke the silence by picking up the menu booklet and said loudly, " _Anou_ …I'm actually starving, guys. Let's order something to eat." After that, their ingredients are now served and right now, they are busy cooking the _okonomiyaki_ in the grill. While waiting for their dishes to be cooked, the beauty senpai was the first to speak.

"Congratulations on winning against Shutoku High, Kamijou-kun," Kumokawa smiled sweetly at Kamijou as Shokuhou was grumbling in annoyance while trying to flip her _okonomiyaki_. _My prince is there! I don't believe it! For once, I can have him for myself this day without that annoying Misaka interfering. But if only I can make this red headed pauper exchange seats with my prince_. She looks at Kagami with disgust while watching him make his _okonomiyaki_ skilfully.

"Thanks, Kumokawa-senpai," Kamijou gave off a small smile, "Oh...by the way, this one on my left is Kuroko Tetsuya and the one on my right is Kagami Taiga. They're my teammates and new friends at Seirin High School. Kuroko, the one in front of you is Himegami Aisa." _And she had a low presence, similar to yours_.

"Nice meeting you, Himegami-san," Kuroko greeted the Deep Blood user and then bowed to her as a way of expressing politeness. For some reason, Himegami felt like blushing. _He's so respectful, unlike Aogami_.

"This is Kumokawa Seria and she's a college freshman right now," Kamijou introduced the pretty senpai next.

"College freshman? That makes her a year older that Hyuga-senpai and the other seniors?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, Kagami and finally…uh…"

As if to save Kamijou from embarrassment of not remembering her, Shokuhou put up a cute smile with her starry eyes twinkling even more, "Hi, I'm Shokuhou Misaki and I'm friends with my prince over here!"

"Eh?" both Kuroko and Kagami didn't get what the blonde was talking about.

"Ahem…ahem…" Kumokawa faked her cough as she smiles at Kuroko and Kagami, "I'm terribly sorry for her tendency to make up and conjure fantasies but please, let's just enjoy our food." Shokuhou was inches from wanting to kick Kumokawa's mouth but she was stopped by the sound of the sliding door opening.

"Cheer up, Shin-chan!"

"Shut up, Takao!"

"Come now, Midorimacchi, at least you didn't lose badly just like my team."

Hearing those three familiar voices make Kagami mouth off a small " _Teme…this feels like déjà vu._ " He already expected something to happen when he saw the face of Kise suddenly showing up on the entrance.

"Is there a table for three…huh?" the blonde ace of Kaijo was stunned to see the whole Seirin team in the establishment, "Kurokocchi? Kamijoucchi? Kagamicchi?"

"Hey, what's with the…hah!?" Takao, who was the second to enter, noticed the guys whom they just versed an hour ago are here in the same place. The next to enter was Midorima, who then gave a glare at realizing Seirin was here as well.

"Kise, Takao, let's find another place!" the green haired shooting guard raised his voice as he went back outside. Kise and Takao, albeit grudgingly, then decided to follow the Shutoku ace outside but as soon as Takao had slide the door back, all of them suddenly heard the wind outside suddenly picking up speed and it was followed by the sounds of thunder and lightning before heavy downpour of rain was heard. Immediately, this sent the three retreating back to the _okonomiyaki_ restaurant, with their shirts getting drenched by the sudden rainfall.

 _This really is déjà vu_ , Kuroko and Kagami confirmed in their minds.

Slowly, the three then walked towards where the group of Kamijou were seated, "Nice seeing you, Kurokocchi!" Kise was the first to greet the tealnette.

" _Doumou_ , Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and Takao-kun," Kuroko greeted them back, "Since you'll be eating here, we don't mind if you sit here with us…oh, there are only two seats available here."

Seeing this, Midorima then said to Takao, "Takao, sit with the rest of the Seirin players while me and Kise take this available chairs." As much as he wants to sit with them just so he can annoy the _tsundere_ Oha-Asa fanatic, Takao decided to comply and decided to sit with Hyuga and Kiyoshi, whose table happened to have a single chair left.

"Seriously, I don't know what is happening right now," Hyuga grumbled as he watched the group of Kamijou interact, "I mean, from what I see, they seemed to look like close friends with that cutie there and…"

"I know she's cute Hyuga but…" Kiyoshi gave off a goofy smile while referring to Kumokawa, "I have to remind you that Riko is here." As if on cue, the brunette coach began to have an aura of anger and jealousy as he heard what the clutch captain just said.

Meanwhile, Kise decided to sit beside Kagami while Midorima had no choice but to sit besides Shokuhou, seeing that he has no choice as there are no other available seats. The Mental Out then grumbled in her mind, "As if this annoying Kumokawa isn't enough, a weird-looking _kappa_ (green demon) is now sitting next to me!"

"Yo, Kurokocchi, I was with Aominecchi and Akashicchi a while back when we caught Midorimacchi crying near the vending machine at the entrance," Kise narrated while chuckling.

"Stop your falsehoods, Kise!" Midorima angrily shouted at the Kaijo small forward.

"Aomine-kun? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko blinked at hearing their names.

"We went to watch your match versus Midorimacchi together. Too bad Akashicchi had to return to Kyoto for some business while Aominecchi was being reprimanded by his mother on phone," Kise sighed as he then orders his ingredients, "Say, who are these lovely women?"

Yet, it was Kamijou who answered it, "They are someone I know personally from Academy City. The one in front of Kuroko is my senior from my old school and now, a college freshman, Kumokawa Seria, and the one besides Midorima is Shokuhou Misaki."

"Ah. I see. Nice to meet you, pretty ladies!" Kise flashed his smile while making a two-fingered salute to them.

"I'm sorry to ask but what's with the –cchi suffix? It sounds so stupid," Himegami asked bluntly.

"Eh!? _Hidoi,_ Himegamicchi!" Kise wailed.

"That's his way of calling people he respects," Kuroko explained to the Deep Blood user about the –cchi suffix.

"Oi, Midorima, what's with the sullen face?" Kagami asked as he was stuffing his mouth with meat and tomato sauce.

"Shut up, _baka_ ," Midorima answered.

"Who are you calling _baka_ , _megane_ ass!?" Kagami retorted back as he was prepared to punch Midorima's face.

" _Anou_ …Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun, don't fight in this place," Kuroko then intervened before something nasty can happen between the hot-headed ace of Seirin and the ace of Shutoku.

"Whatever," the shooting guard huffed as he turns to Kise, "Kise, if anything, I can't believe that you have no problem sitting with Kuroko, Kagami, and Kamijou. They just handed you a resounding defeat just two days earlier and now, you're acting pretty chummy with them, much less to a group of women you just met today."

Hearing this, Kise licked his fork before responding, "Don't worry Midorimacchi. When the Olympics Basketball tournament is over, I can get back at them this incoming Interhigh. We might have lost against Seirin but I'll make sure to get revenge."

Hearing this, Kagami smirked, "Hah! Bring it on, Kise! The three of us are waiting for you!"

"Wait," Kumokawa then interrupted (since they were feeling OP at the fact they are talking about basketball) their conversation, "What do you mean Olympics?"

"Oh yeah," Kamijou, realizing he didn't mention this earlier, turned to Kumokawa and explained it, "Well, the next Olympics will be held at Tokyo and one of the main events there is the men's basketball tournament. Since it will be Japan hosting, it will be an automatic seeding for us in the bracket and for some stroke of luck…" he cringed at this, "…I was recruited into the national basketball team as a regular.

"Really!?" Kumokawa was ecstatic to hear this revelation.

"I had to admit that Kamijou's got potential as he was a vastly better player than Takao over there," Midorima pushes up his glasses, "It would be a waste if he didn't get recruited."

They continued to eat and while eating, Himegami then said something, "Kamijou-kun, it would be best if Seiri is already informed of your whereabouts."

"Huh? Why?" Kamijou asked incredulously as he stuffs a shrimp into his mouth. _Why do I have to tell Fukiyose about this? I know she was my former classmate but still, I don't think she would even like to see my face. Heck, she might even be happier now that I'm gone. So why would I even bother to explain myself to her? Not that I'm being mean but…_

"You don't know what happened when you were gone," Himegami's voice was laced with concern, "At first, the class thought the first time that you have "disappeared", they think that Fukiyose will stop being so iron-fisted but as days past, it seems that it only got worst. First, she knocked down Tsuchimikado and Aogami so hard that they had to be taken to the hospital."

Kamijou froze at hearing this. _Hospital?_

"Second, she freaked out the first time she learned that you had transferred to Seirin," Himegami continued, "If she doesn't care for you, she wouldn't overreact in the first place."

"I get it, Himegami," Kamijou answered in a low voice. _Now, I'm beginning to feel guilty over this. I don't know why but because of me, Tsuchimikado got beaten to the pulp. But on the other hand, should she confront me, I might end up ten times as injured as that Tsuchimikado…_

"I'm sorry if I just noticed this," Kuroko suddenly interrupted, "But Himegami-san, why do you have a Seirin jersey jacket with you? If I'm not mistaken, only members of our basketball club had that kind of apparel."

Suddenly, silence just hit the group like a bomb blasting its target. Kamijou right now doesn't how to explain this to his teammates as it was the same jersey jacket that the spiky haired boy gave to Himegami. _Fuck, I'm in big trouble right now_.

"I see…"

The voice of Aida Riko, who was watching the whole scene unfolding before them, was heard as the coach then stood up and walked to where Kuroko and company is, " _Neh_ , Kamijou-kun, I was being kind to you when I asked where I your apparel is. Apparently, I thought that you had just lost your jacket which we paid with our club funds. But…if that was just some lame excuse to flirt a girl with it, fufufu…"

All of the sudden, she grabs Kamijou's head from the table and pulled him down on the floor. Instantly, she put him in a crab lock, "I…I'm sorry, _kanto-kun!_ I just gave it because she doesn't have…"

" _Urusai!_ Stop giving lame excuses!" Aida continued to choke the poor boy as everyone from his table was watching blankly. "It seems my cute _kouhai_ is in safe hands, after all," Kumokawa mused as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

 _Such misfortune!_ Kmaijou cried inwardly as he was mercilessly pinned in the ground.

#

It was already night time when Kamijou had reached home. After their celebration at the okonomiyaki restaurant, he had sent away Himegami and the ladies in the nearest station. It was quite a rough day for him. After getting punished by their coach for handing his jersey jacket to Himegami, he accidentally slipped in a muddy puddle while he and Kuroko were walking home and he also broke his flipping phone at the same time. _Damn rotten luck_.

Though the rest of the day was quite fun as Kise and Midorima were both arguing as to who will win in the Interhigh while eating, Kuroko and Himegami were actually chatting about some random stuff the misfortunate boy didn't know what it is and he had a peaceful day without Index disturbing him.

 _Oh yeah, how is Index and Othinus today?_ He thought as he enters their door and as soon as he opens it, he was greeted by the sight of her mother and the English nun playing chips and poker. "Oh, it's Touma! Come here Touma! We are playing some kind of games!"

"I'm a bit tired right now, Index," Kamijou sighed as he puts down his school bag and duffel bag, "Our practice game is quite intense and honestly, I don't know if I'm gonna survive it from the start."

"You do seem like very exhausted, Touma dear," Shiina then stood up and took her son's soiled clothes, "Your father would be coming home late as he had a meeting with his business associates. By the way, we are planning some barbeque party on next week Saturday with Otohime-san and her parents. It would be nice for them to see you now residing here."

"Saturday?" Now that Kamijou was thinking about it, he knew that this is also the same day for the national team's practice, "Eh, I'm sorry mom but I'll be busy that day."

"Oh…what will you do that day, Touma?" Shiina asked.

"Ah…I don't know if I already told you this but my name was listen in the national basketball roster that will be competing in the incoming Olympics so I'll be quite busy in the incoming weeks," the spiky haired boy explained as he then goes to the kitchen to get some water.

All of the sudden, Shiina exploded.

"What!? Y-Y-You're in the national team!?" the youthful-looking mother stammered, "That is great, son! It seems like my dear baby boy had grown up from being an insolent kid to a matured basketball player! Don't worry son! We'll make a tarpaulin banner for you when we cheer for you!"

The male sweat dropped at this, "Uh mom…please I appreciate that but I would prefer not to do weird things. I might end up getting mocked by my teammates!"

"You know what this means, Touma!" Index then joined in the ruckus.

"What do you mean, Index?"

"Treat me at the best eatery here in Tokyo!" Index squealed as the boy then paled.

"You just had early dinner right now and…" Kamijou tried to argue but the English nun wouldn't hear any of it. Index kept pestering him for at least five minutes as he was busy sorting out his basketball equipment until the boy was fed up.

"Okay, okay! I'll bring you out as long as you behave, please," Kamijou pleaded as he was already being cornered by a stomping Index with her fangs baring out.

Minutes later, the two was already headed out of the house after Shiina gave some money to the poor boy and relented to let them go. Just to be fair, Kamijou also brought along Othinus and Sphynx in a family restaurant.

"I wish Kuroko and Kagami was here as well. At least, I wouldn't go crazy when they are around..."

* * *

 **Yep, I had to admit Midorima's a bit OOC here. Anyway, I just watched the first episode of Index III and the OP's kinda fine (in my opinion) but still, I'm hyped up for the nest episode.**

 **See you on the next chapter!**


	8. Confrontation and a Date for Two

That same starry night, Fukiyose has been rolling and nudging in her soft, comfy bed for almost one hour now. She has been exhausted as she just came back to her dormitory from outside Academy City, specifically to Tokyo Astrodome where the match between Seirin versus Shutoku had just concluded. But still, she couldn't sleep as images from the said game continued to pound her mind.

 _BaKamijou just shot so many points. BaKamijou was the one who led them to victory. BaKamijou shut down the opposing team's ace. BaKamijou's moves were so smooth. BaKamijou was the best player of the game. Aaaaaaah!_

Rising up from her bed, she checked the time and found out that it was already past 11 pm. "I lost all the energy to sleep," the busty female teen sighed as she stands up to go to her kitchen to make some tea. While drinking, she suddenly stole a glance at her laptop that was lying in her desk and suddenly, a thought came across to her mind.

Quickly gulping down the hot ginger tea, she quickly went to her desk and opened her laptop. She pushed the power button and hummed while she is waiting for it to load. _Why did Kamijou chose Seirin High School anyway? What's so special about that school anyway?_ She then opened her browser and typed "Seirin High School" in the search engine. Clicking, she found some important articles and quickly clicked one website. Reading it, she saw a picture of what is Seirin's first basketball team. _So this was the very first basketball team of Seirin when I and Kamijou are still in our third year middle school days._ She read on further and as she scrolled down, she began to learn more things about this school. Apparently, this school had only six members of the basketball club at its infancy but yet, they managed to win the Kanto qualifiers and the Interhigh preliminaries before getting beaten by the then-three kings of Tokyo. _Hyuga Junpei here is their captain and shooter. Kiyoshi Teppei is the center Izuki Shun is the point guard._ She read that despite them being freshmen in high school at that time, they were arguably one of the best trio when they play together.

 _So they were the pillar of Seirin's offense before Kamijou, that red-headed guy and…that bluenette that looks so pale arrived._ She further learned that Kiyoshi was an Uncrowned King, a prodigy that was overshadowed by the peak of the Generation of Miracles. _If I'm not mistaken, they were five of them but I'm not sure._

Still, this doesn't give Fukiyose some answers as to why Kamijou chose this school. Looking at the time and date, she then noticed that some minutes from now, it would officially be Friday and this day just happened to be a time when they'll do some chores. Suddenly, she had an idea as if an imaginary light bulb switched on in her head. She then opened another tab in the browser and quickly searched a website about maps in Japan. She then searched "Seirin High School."

 _It won't hurt if I'll skip classes tomorrow._ Fukiyose narrowed her eyes at the location that was presented in front of her brown eyes. _I'll get my answers right away._

#

The next day, Fukiyose had woken up and saw that the time had just struck at 6:30 am. Despite already sleeping late, the thought of seeing Kamijou again must have made her energetic and quickly, she took her bath and after shower, she put on her summer school uniform. She then took all her necessary things and began to step out of her dormitory.

"Ah, I'll have to see Komoe-sensei first," the Forehead Deluxe said as she then walked towards the certain high school. Walking briskly, she quickly watches the people jogging in the street and some students already headed to their respective schools. As she neared her school, she quickly caught eye of a group of teens younger than her playing volleyball. She sighed. _I don't know why I am doing this. It's just that…I feel afraid when he already was taken by someone else…argh!_

She shuts her mind as finally, she had reached her destination. Quickly entering their gates, she then had a stroke of luck when she immediately met Komoe, who just happened to also came early. "Komoe-sensei, _ohayou!_ " Fukiyose ran up to the midget pinkette teacher and bowed respectfully.

"Oh…Fukiyose-chan, you're earlier than usual," Komoe smiled brightly as they both walked in the corridor that was still dotted with only a few early birds, "You were absent yesterday so I'm quite happy that this time…"

" _Sumimasen_ but actually…" the Iron Walled girl first hesitated before eventually giving in, "I would be absent again."

"Eh? Why, Fukiyose-chan? It's unusual for you to skip a class, much less in two days," Komoe widened her eyes at what her pretty and intelligent (but monstrous) student just said, "Do you have some problem back in your family? Do you have financial difficulties?"

"I…I need to meet someone important," Fukiyose bit her lip as he was forced to lie, "There's just this one person I need to meet somewhere."

At this, Komoe suddenly smiled and chuckled, "Are you pertaining to Kamijou-chan?"

"H-Huh!?" Fukiyose stuttered as she slightly stepped back, "How did you…no way!"

"You're being too obvious, Fukiyose-chan," Komoe teased as she then brings the female teen to sit in a nearby bench, "You know, I may not be saying anything but I just noticed that since Kamijou-chan had transferred to Seirin High school, you've been yearning for his presence, deep inside your heart."

"That isn't it!" Fukiyose vehemently denied, "I don't need baKamijou's presence at all! And how did you know where he transferred?"

"The class discovered it yesterday when one of your classmates accidentally discovered a live stream video between Seirin and some school named…uh…what's that again?" the minute home teacher tried to remember a certain team with a feared shooting guard.

"Shutoku High School, sensei," Fukiyose completed it for her, "Kamijou faced Midorima Shintao, the best opposing player."

"Ah, that's right," Komoe then sat beside her, "You know, Fukiyose-chan, that smiled Kamijou had when he was playing in the fourth quarter reminded me of something when he was at kindergarten. You might not know this but he used to have an unconscious habit of smiling, even maniacally, when he was fired up on a challenge or he is enjoying himself. Seeing it resurface in that match made me happy for him that he finally found his peace in that place especially after all the troubles and bullying he had to endure here. You only saw him as someone you enjoy as a punching bag so you really didn't know him that much."

"I…I had to do it because he was so stupid, lazy, and a moron," the Forehead Deluxe defended her actions, "Kamijou's too imbecile to even notice it so…"

"Heh? Is that what you really notice, Fukiyose-chan?" Komoe smiled, "Because it looks like the other way around for me."

"Huh? What do you mean, sensei?" Fukiyose pressed on.

"Uhm…I don't know how to answer that but it would be the best if you speak to Kamijou-chan yourself," Komoe then patted her student's shoulder, "Normally, I don't tolerate anyone who skips classes for lame reasons but since I don't want you to get distracted by the fact that you have so many unanswered questions into you, I'm going to let it slide for now. Go and meet Kamijou-chan if you feel doing so today. Just don't hurt him. He's like my own son ever since he came in this city."

"Ok, Komoe-sensei. I promised," Fukiyose sighed as she then stands up to get out of the school premises, "Thank you for that advice, sensei!" She then ran ahead to get out of the gates.

As soon as she got out of the gates, she then flagged a taxi that luckily passed by at their school. She then hopped in and said, "Please, take me outside of the city."

As the taxi then blitzed through the road leading to the checkpoints, Fukiyose can't help but imagine what Seirin looks like. While she arrived late than Kamijou at Academy City, she was already here when *she was on her second primary level and thus, yesterday was only the first time she was outside Academy City ever since she finished her kindergarten at private nursery school in an area not far from Tokyo Astrodome. _This must be the reason why I was able to locate the basketball stadium_. She was dazing when the driver took her out of her thoughts.

"Miss, we are already in the gates, please show your gate pass," the driver talked to her. Feeling amused at the fact that she was day dreaming, Fukiyose quickly took out her pass and they were able to get out of the city safely. After a few more minutes, she was dropped in a bus station where she then look around for a bus that would take her around the Seirin campus. After a few minutes, she then notice a bus that was about to leave and she quickly ran up to it. "Hi sir, is this bus going to Seirin High School?" she asked the bus driver, who was sipping coffee.

"My daily route always passes through the streets where Seirin is located so it's just directly in the road," the chubby driver smiled, "I can take you there, miss."

"Ah I see. _Arigatou,_ mister!" the girl bowed in gratefulness before she jumped in to the bus and quickly sat on the seat in the middle. In a few minutes, the bus began to move in the highway.

As the bus was treading peacefully and the pop music was humming through the vehicle, Fukiyose was busy watching the scenery that was quite different from the world she had grown up with. _Tokyo is almost the same as Academy City but here, it is quite peaceful and a bit cleaner._

They had passed by a lot of places, starting from a mall to a school called Seiho and Shenshinkan. _There are a lot of schools here as well._

She then remembered how their school was destroyed because of the crisis that happened in Academy City and how they were forced to transfer temporarily to the smaller and cramped middle schoo counterpart not far from the high school building. _Come to think of it, Kamijou wasn't around when we transferred our belongings. Could he be…_

"Announcement!" the driver, through the microphone attached in a radio, blared, "Next stop, Seirin High School. Here we are!"

She blinked her eyes when the bus stopped at the location she was destined to. "Finally," she happily muttered as she thanks the bus driver for the smooth ride and had stepped out of the bus. She stretched her arms and legs as to get rid of the ache in her body as a result of sitting for too long. _Now, I must get this job done._

She then turned around and faced the school with its name etched in the reddish-maroon walls. To be honest, she was quite captivated at the sight of the three-storey school building with trees and shrubs lined up in the sides of the path. On the left seemed to be like the basketball gym while the right was the main school building. The two edifices are connected by a single enclosed land bridge. _For starters, this school's pretty in itself. For someone so stupid, he actually chose a good school._

She then walked through the gates and from there, she began to hear whispers from students who was passing by her. It caught her attention since they are obviously staring to her, especially the male populace. It can't be helped after all since despite being described as lacking sex appeal, she's still a beautiful and well-endowed lady with a pretty face and huge breasts. Fukiyose rolled her eyes at this. _If only I wasn't an outsider, I could have punched them right now._ Since Seirin is just a small campus, it wasn't really hard for her to find the gym and without effort, she eventually found herself standing in gym doors.

But as soon as she was already in front, she heard unpleasant screams of pain and hard training— "Teppei! Look around your surroundings! You have missed Hyuga-kun completely" , "Kuroko-kun, don't just stand there! Steal the ball!" , "Kagami-kun, do you want me to slap you again with my fan!?" , "That's unfair, coach! Why am I always the one who gets… _Ittai!_ " , "All the rookies, continue your running drills!" , "Mitobe-kun, set screen so that Kamijou-kun can get free!" , "Kamijou-kun, job well done! But you need to lessen unnecessary dribbling motions there!"

The last two shouts was what caught Fuikyose's attention. _So Kamijou's there inside, huh? I can't waste this chance any longer so I'll found out what Kamijou is hiding from me._ Slowly, she then pushed the gym doors and as it swayed back, the first scene that greeted her was a group of players, clad in pure white t-shirt and shorts all playing a pick-up game. But what caught eyesight was the one player they were all guarding. _Th-That's Kamijou!_ He said as he then noticed the boy with the familiar spiky black hair was clad in black, sleeveless shirt, and orange basketball shorts. Kamijou smoothly passed all the rookie players like they were nothing and quickly made a layup even before a lanky rookie managed to close on him. _Kamijou looks…looks…so sexy in his apparel…_ She had to turn away to prevent a nosebleed from occurring. But apparently, he was so focused in training with them that he didn't even notice that unannounced arrival of Fukiyose in their school.

The Forehead Deluxe then looked around and saw that like Kamijou, almost every player was so engrossed in their practice that it seemed like she wasn't even their at all. _What am I, air!?_ Not anymore appreciating that she was being ignored, whether intentionally or unintentionally, she was about to walk up to a nearby player who was wearing glasses and was busy shooting some three pointers when suddenly, she heard a whistle blew.

"Prrrrrt!" a female voice suddenly stopped him from moving, "Uh hello? Who are you?"

At the sound of the whistle, everyone suddenly stopped practicing and immediately, all their eyes were now redirected towards her and the female who just whistled at her. Fukiyose then began to feel tensed as she saw that almost every second, every attention is darting towards her.

"I was asking who you are, miss," the brunette lady, who was holding a clipboard, repeated her question, "I am the coach of these boys by the way."

Fukiyose bit her lip as she began to hear murmurs and she didn't know how to respond to this peculiar situation.

"Hyuga, do you know her? Because I don't," a guy with black hair asked Hyuga.

"Don't be so stupid, Izuki," Hyuga retorted back, "Why are you asking me such thing?"

"Still, judging from the uniform she wears," a tall guy with chestnut hair joined in, "It's pretty obvious that she isn't as Seirin student and is an outsider. I don't know if I saw that kind of uniform."

"But she's quite pretty, don't you think, Kawahara, Fukuda?"

*smack*

"You're quite scaring her, _kanto-kun!_ I know that girl!"

All the players and Fukiyose froze when they heard a familiar voice suddenly cut through the air, especially the latter. _Kamijou!_ At once, every player then step aside as the mentioned boy then stepped forward. Fukiyose can't help but notice the slight changes within the boy. _The last time I saw him, he's got an average body built but right now, it's obvious that he had gotten some pretty muscles in his arms and this is the first time I had seen him dripping in sweat. Normally, he would have been fighting for the ventilation as he always hated getting scorched under the sun, on my perspective._

"It's been a long while, Fukiyose," Kamijou, with a deep voice and a powerful yet soft voice, greeted the lady, "I was wondering how you managed to find my new school."

"I'm not that stupid, Kamijou," the girl hissed but at the same time, was also surprised that the way he talks also slightly changed, "I should be the one asking you after all, especially after you had the nerve to keep this from me, your class representative and even your two friends back in our school. Tell me, why did you leave me hanging like that!? Did you tell this to Aisa and that Kumokawa bitch all along even before your last day, huh!? Because I swear I'll really lay my hands on you!" She apparently had forgotten her promise to Komoe this early morning.

Kamijou flinched back as Fukiyose was already raising her tone to the pint that even coach Aida and the players were beginning to contemplate whether they should keep out of this or they stand there as a sign of support for their teammate. For Kagami and _even_ Kuroko, they were decisive on what has to be done and upon hearing Fukiyose's words, they misinterpreted it and was about to barge into their conversation to give the busty girl a piece of their minds when Kamijou himself stopped them.

"Yo, guys," he nonchalantly sighed, "Please, keep out of this. I'll sort this out in a moment. Fukiyose, we can talk outside so they can continue practicing. There's nothing to hide on my part. Here, let me take that bag for you as you might be too tired from the long travel." Despite how "rude" Fukiyose is, Kamijou was still nice enough that he even offered to hold her bag.

The girl was flabbergasted at this. _Kamijou!?_ To be honest, Fukiyose doesn't even know why she had an outburst like that. _Was I letting my emotions get the best of me? Or was I simply that desperate to see and hear from Kamijou to even go here and interrupt their basketball practice?_

"F-Fine, Kamijou-kun," Aida face palmed as she then whistles, "Boys! Go back to your drills!"

#

The truth is, the moment Fukiyose had entered the gym, Kaijou had immediately noticed her and was actually sweat dropping the very moment. _N-Nani!? How did that she-devil managed to find my current school!? Damn my rotten luck! She must have been so frustrated that if she sees me now, she'll throw all her pent-up frustrations on me. What will I do?_

He then decided to ignore her presence by continuing with their practice as if nothing actually crossed his mind. It was not until their coach blew the whistle that everyone had just stopped moving in their routine and from there, Kamijou had no choice at first but to try and hide behind the taller Kiyoshi as coach Aida immediately began to grill and question Fukiyose about suddenly barging into their gym. But as soon as the spiky haired boy saw that Fukiyose was actually getting tensed from the stares she is receiving, he steeled himself and decided to end this. _It's not like she can do anything to me though as she is an outsider here and I study in this school. If push comes to shove, I'll simply dodge her fists._

He was instantly regretting his choice of not accepting Kuroko and Kagami's help when they are now outside of the gym.

Now that they were alone, Kamijou felt himself getting dragged by Fukiyose's gravitational-like aura as they went near a Sakura three with a wooden bench under its shade. Right now, the poor boy felt like his days and minutes were being counted as the two of them then sit on the bench. Once they sat, they were silent for a minute as it seemed like their unwanted emotions and feelings were enough to reach each other. It was so eerily silent that the chirping of the birds and the howling of the winds. It wasn't until the girl decided to open her mouth.

"Kamijou, how are you now?" Fukiyose's voice is surprisingly soft, not the angry, cold, dry, or hard tone she would usually reserve just for spiky haired boy.

"Eh? Me? Well…" Kamijou was caught off guard by this sudden question. _What is she trying to do? Is she acting too strange? Or am I just hearing things. Either way, I'll have to be careful not to anger her._

"I'm doing just fine here," Kamijou answered with some air of confidence as he then crossed his arms and leaned on the wooden bench, "I have fresh food here in my new home and the students here are friendly. My teammates and coach are all a great team and family so I'm actually enjoying my time here." _Right until you just showed up._

" _Souka._ You've gotten really feisty, Kamijou," Fukiyose narrowed her eyes and pouted, "I watched your match versus Shutoku High yesterday. Care to explain how you've gotten so good?"

Kamijou stopped. _Not only does this girl knows my school but she also watched my match against Midorima and his partner. Dammit! How am I supposed to explain this to Fukiyose? To start with, how the hell did she even know where did I transfer, much less all the games that I participated in?_ He was also beginning to fear that she might have watched his earlier match against Kaijo as well and this could be mind-blowing. _Did Himegami broke our promise or what? I can't imagine her doing it and Kumokawa's not really getting along that well with Fukiyose so why and how!?_

"W-Well…" Kamijou was actually getting nervous, "You see, I actually had a talent in basketball but could not even bring it out because our school _there_ doesn't have any basketball team and I'm seriously getting frustrated," he decided to cook up some story.

"So that's what made you transfer?" Fukiyose asked softly, despite the tone of roughness still imminent, " _Mattaku,_ you do realize that by leaving Academy City, you lose your chance to even raise up your ability as an Esper? You'd be stuck at Level 0 forever. Besides, why the hell did you keep this from me? You should have told me first-hand."

Kamijou wanted to say " _That's impossible to happen to me because I wasn't even one at the beginning due to the power in my right hand called Imagine Breaker. And what are you, my mother?_ " but quickly shot it down because she might think he's just making another excuse and he might end up getting her angry so he said instead, "Who needs Esper abilities when I have flashy unstoppable moves in basketball and could become a great cager in high school, college, and if possible, in the professional leagues such as the NBA? Esper powers aren't the only thing in life and there's no way someone like me can advance with such complicated education in Academy City. Besides, Seirin has a high quality education that is just right for me and I'm already satisfied with that. As for why I didn't tell you…well…uh…I really didn't have time to tell you."

Fukiyose pauses, her eyes widening. _Kamijou doesn't really care about Esper abilities? Kamijou said that the education there is too complicated? You're just too lazy to study, that's it!_ But deep inside her heart, she could also tell that she can't deny what the boy said. _On the other hand, this school really looks decent enough and it looks like Kamijou is really working hard in his own craft. I had to give him credits for that._ She bit her lip.

"Kamijou," Fukiyose pressed on, "Do you really think that you could carry this team on your shoulders? I mean, yes you did win yesterday but that was because you had two other teammates who could carry the same burden as yours." She was obviously referring to Kuroko and Kagami. "I do admit that I was amazed by how you played yesterday but even you can't deny that without your teammates' help, you would have a harder time against your opponent so…"

"Listen! I don't know what you are trying to do," Kamijou, suddenly getting riled up despite playing it so nicely, decided to cut her off, "But I think you got it slightly wrong on this one."

Fukiyose, the universally feared and dangerous lady, suddenly was taken aback from the sharp tongue coming from the boy. Yes, she was shocked to see the usually gentle Kamijou go irritated and on the offensive. He isn't even feeling the usual dread that her presence usually created.

"Yes, I won't deny that without them, I would have a harder time scoring against Midorima and Takao but isn't that what teammates are for?" Kamijou stood his ground, "Basketball is a five-man sport and therefore, it's a team sport. There's no "I" in a basketball team. Every one of us had a different role. Every one of us had different strengths but we perfectly complement each other because we play as a one unit. And what do you mean two? Are you saying that only I, Kuroko, and Kagami are the only ones capable in our team?"

Fukiyose wasn't able to answer that. _Kamijou…I…_

"Our captain, Hyuga-senpai, is a strong shooter and I trusted him because he's the one who pulls us in tight situations," Kamijou continue to rant, "Kiyoshi-senpai is a strong center and he is our pillar under the net. Izuki-senpai is a reliable guard that I look up to since we play the same position. Mitobe-senpai might not be speaking but he always supports the team when we play hard and the same goes for our two other senpais. Our seniors had their own will, after all since they are the founders of the basketball team and for that alone, I always respect them. If our _senpais_ have their strong sense of pride to lead us, as _kouhais_ we respect and follow them. And that's just some of the reason why I play basketball seriously—so I can defeat with pride my opponents to support the upperclassmen that I will always look up to. Call me a pervert, idiot, moron, lazy, and, careless all you want but I'm not someone who looks down on others because we all play the basketball we love." _And this extends in real life_.

Kamijou looked directly into her brown eyes and she stared back at him. Fukiyose looked slightly annoyed and Kamijou knew how stubborn the Iron Walled girl is so he knew this isn't over.

"I get it, Kamijou," Fukiyose had to fake a mocking tone, since she knew deeply inside that Kamijou was right all along in his argument, "So you're playing so seriously to help your team win, right? But what if the opposite happens? Would you still continue playing? You see, I'm pretty sure you're not the only good player here in the whole of Japan so I get the feeling that you're getting pretty ambitious. So if you versed people stronger than you, would you even continue to play?" She then took an inch closer to the boy, albeit hesitantly.

Kamijou then sighed and quickly, he smiled, "Isn't that great? Facing stronger players is better."

Once again, this caused the Forehead Deluxe to flinch. _What?_

 _You might not know this but he used to have an unconscious habit of smiling, even maniacally, when he was fired up on a challenge or he is enjoying himself…_

Fukiyose was suddenly reminded of what Komoe told her just a few hours back in their school (or old school, in Kamijou's case). _Is this what she meant? Could he be…_

"Don't get the wrong idea, though," Kamijou broke through her inner self-dialogue, "I'm not a ball-hog or a stat padder. I simply like facing string players since they bring out the best not only in me but the potential of my teammates. And also, Seirin is like a big family. Well, I wish they had accepted me now since I wasn't really an original member from last year. Well…are we finished now? I still have to…"

"Not yet, Kamijou," Fukiyose then took a hold of the boy's right arms and gripped it so he won't go anywhere. The latter suddenly felt much shaken by this. _Sh-she's holding me right in my arms!? What does she really want!?_ Fukiyose was also embarrassed by this and had to hold down the blush that is building up in her face.

"S-Sit down, baKamijou!" Fukiyose harshly yelled at the Imagine Breaker user, "We're not done talking yet!"

Then they were quiet again, for almost two minutes. The spiky haired boy felt like this was taking a decade already as she watches Fukiyose trying to think something else.

"So…" the girl's lips moved, "What if I say I came here to take you back to Academy City, would you defy me or not?"

The moment he heard that, Kamijou felt like his world was being torn apart.

#

That same Friday, Misaka had opted not to attend classes at all. The reason? She was certain that her grades are fine so she had thought that a day of cutting classes won't hurt. The real reason why she is skipping classes though is that she'll visit a certain high school to try to look for some answers that has been hounding her since yesterday.

But here she is right now, just sitting on the bench in the school under the almost hot sun. _Dammit, where is he now!?_ She has been watching every people pass by and go in our out of the corridor but apparently, there is still no sign of the boy with jet black spiky hair and dark blue eyes. She was worried that instead of the guy, she'll end up getting smothered by Kuroko or even Shokuhou, who was mysteriously not even sleeping on class for once.

 _Where the hell is he? And come to think of it, I tried calling him but it seems that he can't be reached. It's either he must have changed his number or he really isn't responding. Either way, I won't stop at nothing to go and see him_. She was really hell-bent in joining him on missions despite her lack of knowledge of the magic world and how her illusions as a Level 5 were shattered upon seeing High Priest, which was only stopped by Kihara Noukan the giant Labrador Retriever, wreaked havoc in their city as well as the power of Nephthys and Niang-Niang.

After a few more minutes, she had given up. _Dammit, that idiot hasn't even shown up. Where the hell is he?_ Just then, Yomikawa Aiho, the famous Anti-Skill lieutenant, Physical Education teacher, and a school goddess who was just coming back from a class, suddenly appeared while walking to the hall and in an instant, the two met together.

"Oh, it's you," the slender Yomikawa eyed Misaka as she is carrying some Ping-Pong balls, "What's a Level 5 from Tokiwadai doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Oh, Yomikawa-sensei," Misaka stood up and greeted her, " _Ohayou,_ I was here to inquire how can I take an entrance exam test here? And do you have an idea where this guy named…uh…Kamijou Touma is?" She wasn't that used to refer to the boy by his name.

"You can get an application in the office," Yomikawa smiled and then raised her eyebrows, "Kamijou? Oh? I don't know but from what my colleague just said, as of two weeks ago, he isn't an official student here anymore."

Suddenly, Yomikawa's words fell like a guided bomb blasting away a hardened bunk as Misaka feel agape and hilariously, she dropped her flip phone which has a cover with Gekota as a design.

"W-WH-WHA-WHAAAAT!?" the electromaster stammered as her eyes widened, "What do you mean he isn't studying here anymore? I swore I just met him (which actually means zapped him) just last month somewhere in the park." _Plus, didn't he just promise that Unabara or whoever that is that he'll always watch my side? He couldn't possibly leave this place!_

"I don't know. If he was here, I should have seen him last week but the thing is that he's gone," Yomikawa insisted, "Well, for starters, he went back to Tokyo to find a school suitable for himself there."

"What's the school he transferred in?" Misaka, now deranged, pressed on as if he was tempting to hold Yomikawa on a chokehold.

"Hmmm…Seirin High School, I think," the Anti-Skill chief stroked her chin, "That was the school that is famous for winning the Winter Cup despite being underdogs."

"Winter…hah? What's that?"

"The Winter Cup is an annual national event in Japan wherein the best high school and middle school basketball teams are gathered up to battle each other for the title of the best team for the middle school and high school nationwide," Yomikawa explained, "Well, Academy City used to participate by sending a lone representative as a guest team but after the emergence of what they called the Generation of Miracles, the Board of Executives some years back decided against sending another team and since then, I haven't been updated…"

"Thanks, Yomikawa-sensei! That's enough information! I'm going now!" then the Railgun ran hurriedly to the gates, leaving the pretty Physical Education teacher bewildered in the dust.

Right now, Misaka was running with her mind obviously full of a lot of things. But one thing is clear for her. _No matter what, I'll find him and demand answers from him!_

#

"What if I say I came here to take you back to Academy City, would you defy me or not?"

Those words rang sharply into Kamijou's ears as Fukiyose once again faced him directly as if trying to read what's on Kamijou's mind. To be honest, Fukiyose didn't wish for Kamijou to return to Academy City (her pride is simply too much for her to say that aloud) but she wanted to be sure if Kamijou really changed so much.

"Sorry, Fukiyose," Kamijou suddenly answered as he blinks, "But I cannot turn back on this right now. I have made an oath with our team now and I cannot turn back on it. Plus, I am happy with how the situation turned out despite my daily doses of rotten luck still lurking around me. If you want me to stop playing basketball or take me back, you'll have to strike me so hard that I won't even rise up again."

Once again, the boy's decisiveness and his stand shook Fukiyose's heart. _It's almost unbelievable to see Kamijou, an idiot and lazy ass back in our school, standing his ground and proving his point. It's very…refreshing…_

From that point, she then gave off a smile. Not a smug or a smirk but one of her genuine smiles which she rarely shows as she only show it to Aisa. Kamijou's mouth went ajar at this as though he felt getting radiated and blinded by her smile.

"Thank you, Kamijou," Fukiyose made a whisper but was loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Huh? What are you thanking me for Fukiyose?" Kamijou was taken aback by what she said. _What is going on now!?_

"Uhm…I said thank you very much for clearing my mind," Fukiyose was hesitant at first, "And also. I'm very sorry that I judged you wrongly this time. I was a bit prideful that I was shocked to see another side of yours, Kamijou."

This is what Kamijou wasn't expecting. _For some reason, I do not like this._ "Uhm…okay? Well, I have to go back to the gym now by myself. Go find a taxi and…"

"Who said we're done?" Fukiyose pouts as she puts her arms in her hips, "Since you have taken a lot of my time, you must compensate me by taking me around Tokyo and helping me find the best herbs health products here. It's Friday today, afterall."

 _I-I can't fathom what you're saying!_ Kamijou blanched at what the Iron Walled girl just said. _If anything, you were the one who was chipping away my time from basketball practice. Besides, how will I explain this to coach? Fukiyose, you had no absolute idea how evil our coach is!_

But then, Fukiyose then looked at him with an expression that says "Do it or I'll kill you" and at the same time, her brown eyes seems to be in a way pleading with him. Sighing in defeat, he then scratched his head before saying, "Well…I'll see what I can do. So does that mean that you will be content in watching us practice?"

"Yes," the girl huffed.

Quickly standing up, Kamijou then mouthed a "Let's go back to them" as out of instinct, he accidentally clasps Fukiyose's hands and he dragged her for a good ten seconds before realizing what he did and abruptly let go of her hand, "I'm so sorry, Fukiyose-sama! I didn't mean it, swear! I…" Suddenly, without warning, the girl took hold of the right hand of the boy and in the process, she was to one dragging him back to the basketball gymnasium.

"Wha—"

"Baka! I didn't say anything," Fukiyose roared as they ended up going back together on the basketball gymnasium, "If anything, its fine with me!"

" _Nani?_ " Kmaijou can't believe what he is hearing.

" _Damare!_ Let's just get your drills finished right now before we go out!" Fukiyose yelled as he attempts to hide a blush that was beginning to build up in her cheeks. The moment they re-entered the gym doors, the sound of butts falling to the ground and groaning was heard in the air. Kamijou and Fukiyose were surprised to see that all the Seirin players (except for Kuroko and Kagami, who was just standing there) were all in the floor.

"Eh? You guys were listening to our conversation," Kamijou eyed them as everyone was moaning in pain from falling so hard.

"Ah…yes Kamijou…hehehe…we were curious as it seems you two are arguing," Koganei laughed nervously as he eventually stands up, "We were quite afraid for you so we decided not to stop practice yet until you come back alive."

"Uh…I'm not a child, senpai," Kamijou sighed as he then scans the area with his Falcon Eyes, "Oh, where is the coach?"

"She was in the wash room just a few seconds ago," Kagami answered him as he walks slowly towards the two, not even realizing that Kuroko was trailing behind him, "By the way, what the hell did you even talk about that it almost became too intense."

"That's…" Kamijou looked at Fukiyose and the latter frowned, sending the boy a signal, "Something quite personal."

"Still, your words regarding coach and the senpais made them cry…"

"Eeeeeh!" Kagami suddenly screamed upon hearing a voice behind his back and was enraged when he discovered that it was Kuroko all along, "You should have warned me that you were there!" At the same time, Fukiyose was also twitching upon seeing Kuroko for the first (or rather, second) time. _That pale teammate of Kamijou again! He really is unnoticeable._ The spiky haired boy was amused at the comical situation.

" _Sumimasen,_ Kagami-kun but I was following you all the way here," Kuroko explained with his usual poker expression, "By the way, who is that lady anyway, Kamijou-kun?"

"Ah, right. This is Fukiyose Seiri, my former classmate from my old school in Academy City," Kamijou introduced the busty girl, "Ahem…Fukiyose, the red headed guy is Kagami Taiga and he's our ace and power forward while the one with blue hair and pale presence is Kuroko Tetsuya and he's our passing specialist. They're the same age and years as us and they were me closest friends here."

" _Doumo_. It's a pleasure meeting you, Fukiyose-san," Kuroko bowed deeply, "By the way, I was saying that a while back that coach and our _senpais_ are touched by what you said a while back with Fukiyose-san."

"Eh, our _senpais_ did what? I didn't hear what Kamijou clearly said though," Kagami was very much oblivious to his surroundings.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said calmly but there was an edge in his tone as if saying that the Seirin power forward and ace was being too stupid and dense, "I don't know what you are thinking a while back but captain, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, Tsucchida-senpai, and coach were all in tears at what he just ranted."

"Eh, they were crying? Are they that emotional?" Kamijou blinked.

* * *

" _Neh, neh, Hyuga. What will they talk about," Koganei said cheerfully as every player as well as the coach has decided to temporarily stop practicing after seeing Kamijou and Fukiyose argue with each other. It was so brief when they were inside yet it was something full of unseen force that had Kamijou said something quickly, Kuroko and Kagami would have forced their way into their talk and involved themselves._

" _Don't look at me like I even know what they'll talk about!" Hyuga shouted to the cat-face, "And seriously, your voice is echoing throughout! They might hear us!"_

" _Hyuga, you're pretty loud too," Kiyoshi then butted into their conversation._

" _Shut the hell up, Kiyoshi!" the clutch captain was irritated that the ditzy giant was beside him. Right now, everyone was at the gym doors as they tried to watch and listen over to the two._

" _Well…it seems that they haven't even started talking yet. A minute has passed already and…" Izuki suddenly stopped when he saw Fukiyose suddenly moved her body towards Kamijou, "Oh shit! It seems they began to talk, guys!"_

 _The whole group then intently listened to their conversation and it ranged from Esper abilities to what Kamijou prompted to transfer to Seirin. "I've been wondering aloud: what kind of relationship exists between Kamijou-kun and that lady," Aida, now curious, asking to no one particular, "I mean, from what the girl said, her wordings is making Kamijou-kun look like a traitor like he didn't tell them that he was transferring here."_

" _It does not look like that way to me," Kuroko, who was quiet on the back, suddenly spoke up._

" _Huh? What do you mean?" Kagami asked his shadow/partner._

" _We haven't really known Kamijou-kun that much yet but I can tell that he isn't that kind of guy," Kuroko explained, "If he did leave without telling anyone, he must have his own reasons. After all, he can think for himself."_

" _Speaking of which, what the hell does Esper abilities mean?" Hyuga then asked Kuroko, "This girl has been ranting about something called raising up his abilities. I mean, what the hell does that mean?"_

" _Academy City is a sovereign state that is thirty years ahead of its time, or that's what they say. Nevertheless, it is so advanced that they have a special curriculum in their schools called the Power Curriculum Program that identifies people with potential or hidden Esper powers," Kuroko explained, gaining the attention of almost everyone, "An Esper is an individual who emits AIM and to those who have enrolled in the Power Curriculum Program. AIM means An Involuntary Movement or is the phenomena where an esper involuntarily emits an invisible energy field from their body. Simply put, an Esper is someone who is capable of emitting and using supernatural powers such as psychokinetic powers, pyrokinesis, electron users, electricity, teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, etc. The drawback though is that you are only allowed a single power per person. Espers are ranked from Levels 5 to 0, with the five being the strongest and 0 being the one without talent. Level 5s are much more prioritized in that city which is why they are given lumps of allowances. Kamijou-kun himself said that he's a Level 0 so that must have prompted him to transfer here since he might knew that he had no future there. But still, I think he had other reasons." When he was finished talking, everyone was staring at him, their mouths wide open like it could catch a fly._

" _Nani?" Kuroko blinked._

" _Si-Since when did you get that much knowledge!?" Kagami was the first to break the silence,"Not only that, it was detailed!"_

" _Uhm…I'd rather not talk about that right now," Kuroko suddenly said then diverted the topic, "So how's the two of them right now?"_

" _I hear that Kamijou speaking now and…" Izuki then gasped as he then eyes them, "Guys! You must listen to all what Kamijou will say! Come closer, quick!"_

 _They all then snuggled up closely, just in time to hear Kamijou then rant back at Fukiyose and defended his team, saying that he, Kuroko, and Kagami were not the only ones who are good in this team. He also explained that basketball is a team sport and everyone had different strengths that can contribute to their victory. But the part which really touched the seniors is the one where the spiky haired boy said that his seniors were the best and they he had his biggest respect that he will always support the will and pride of the seniors of the basketball team._

" _Hic…Hic…" Aida was choked in her tears, "Truly, our second years are really inspiring."_

" _Didn't Kuroko say something similar last year when we went up against Seiho?" Tsuchida then butted in._

" _It does not matter, baka. The thing is, Kamijou has been looking up to us and that makes my heart swell," Hyuga can't help but feel tears flowing down from his eyes._

" _I wanted to hug Kamijou!" Koganei shouted as Mitobe agreed with him._

" _Not only that, he's talking about us being a big family and him just…" Izuki can't help but feel amused, "What is he talking about? He's already a member of this big family the moment he stepped into this basketball gymnasium donning the Seirin jersey!"_

" _Now that I think of it," Kiyoshi then smiled weirdly, "Both Kuroko and Kamijou are so sweet and respectful to their seniors. I wish Kagami was the same as well."_

" _Hah!?" the red headed ace was taken aback by what the Uncrowned General said, "Hey! That's so unfair on my part! I was also respectful! Well, I admit I was too…ittai!"_

" _Bakagami! You just destroyed the mood here!" the coach, getting distracted by Kagami's loud voice, kicks him on his face, sending him crashing on the floor._

* * *

"Such misfortune," Kamijou muttered after Kuroko finished telling him what has transpired in their group a while back while he was bust sorting things out with Fukiyose, "To think I made a scene for all of you to watch and listen…" He sighed as he then watched all the seniors return to their drills.

"Oh, Kamijou-kun, you're back," the voice of Aida Riko was heard as the latter was coming back from the washroom, "And with that girl. Are you two done whatever you need to talk about? It looks like it's quite confidential so I let you off."

"Yeah coach, we're done. By the way, may I ask a favour, please," Kamijou used _keigo_ to ask some favour to his coach.

"Uhm…what's that, Kamijou-kun?" the brunette coach asked as she then puts down her paper cup of coffee that she got from a vending machine besides the door of the washroom, "Hurry up because you still have to finish your training menu."

"Can she stay here as she waits for me to finish?" Kamijou motioned at the busty girl beside him, "She said there is something important that we need to go…"

"You know my policy against outsiders and spectators!" Aida cut him off as she glared against the taller Kamijou, "I barely can concentrate when that silver-haired friend of yours was busy whining throughout our session," She was pertaining to Index.

"That's a different case, coach. Besides…" the poor boy can't seem to continue as he began to see his coach surrounded by her deadly aura and he knew that it could be dangerous if she really got mad, "She isn't like Index. I'll make it up for you by quadrupling my menu!"

At hearing this, Kuroko and Kagami looked at their fellow trio member as if he was insane. _We could barely handle a doubled menu and you'll try to make it four times!_ Kuroko and Kagami miraculously thought the same thing and at the same time.

"Hnnn…" Aida sighed and scratched her head, "Well…as long as she doesn't bother everyone else, then I guess she can stay. Hey…uh…what's your name, dear?"

"I'm Fukiyose Seiri, sensei," the busty girl then stood up and bowed, "I apologized for disturbing your practice. I promise that this would be the last."

"Uh…sure…just stay on the sidelines, Fukiyose-san," Aida gave him a (reluctant) smile, "Alright!" She then pulled out a whistle and blew it.

"Everyone, gather up!" the coach yelled, "Practice game! Seniors versus the first and second years!" She added as everyone was shocked by her sudden decision but nevertheless, they all went to the center circle. As Kamijou was about to go there, she was stopped by their coach.

"Kamijou-kun, you should be prepared because I want your girlfriend to see your progress! Fufufufu!" Aida teased the spiky haired boy.

"Eh? Coach, we don't have that kind of relationship!" Kamijou strongly denied as he was preparing for the tune up game.

"Then we might as well be," Fukiyose suddenly huffed as she then goes to sit in the bleachers.

Kamijou blinked at what Fukiyose just said. _Might as well be_. He blinked and blinked at that. _What the hell does she means?_ He was getting freaked out. _But we don't have that kind of relationship…_

"Prrrrrt! Kamijou-kun! Hurry up!" Aida shouted to the dazed boy. Before he knew it, Kamijou found himself running towards the center circle. The ball then was tipped in between Kiyoshi and Yagi.

#

"Man! I'm beat!" Kagami groaned as he tried to move his sore arms while Kuroko is still busy finishing his water, "Kamijou, won't you come with us?"

"I already told you, we'll have somewhere to go to," the Imagine Breaker replied as he is already clutching his duffel bag in his shoulders. He then peeked at the score board and saw that it was closer this time at 88 – 85 if it wasn't for him passing it to a free Kagami, who was able to make the three-point shot. _This is harder than usual, huh?_ Kiyoshi has been going harder against their rookie center and Hyuga and Izuki are flawless today. _Everyone from Seirin really is going hard for it._

"Hey! You're so slow, Kamijou!" Fukiyose angrily complained as she was already getting impatient from waiting.

"It would be rude if I don't say a good bye to my teammates," Kamijou replied as he then bade his two friends a farewell. _I hope that she doesn't plan anything eccentric today._

After they were now left alone, Fukiyose and Kamijou then went out together from the gym. They passed by the school building and the leaves of the trees which were glistening with fruits were swaying and dancing as the wind breezed past them, "Hey Kamijou, are you tired?"

"No. Not really. Maybe my legs are wobbling but I'm fine as usual," Kamijou smiled as they now walk out of the school gates.

"Then would you mind carrying me? I'm getting sleepy from this tiring day," Fukiyose then asked (more like ordered) the spiky haired boy as they were now walking in the streets. Hearing this, Kamijou was taken aback and startled. _Did I just hear right? She says that she wants to be carried?_

"Didn't you hear me?" the girl then hissed, "I said you carry me!" She wasn't merciful even if Kamijou was already carrying his own duffel bag.

Quickly submitting himself, he then bent low to carry Fukiyose on her back and as he straightened his body up, he just noticed that she wasn't that very heavy despite being a strong woman. _In fact, she is very light! No wonder she is very fast._

Although he was by far still faster and more agile than her in any way.

"Neh, Kamijou," Fukiyose sleepily whispered, "Where is the best herb and medicinal store here in Tokyo? I wanted this to be done as fast."

"I think I heard a store that my mom told me when we got out one time," the boy replied as they (technically, the boy only) are now walking in the pavement, "I think this store sells only organic spices, medicinal plants, oils, and stuff. You know, those things that aren't made by machines but are directly coming from those in the farms and from forests."

"Then take me there!" Fukiyose demanded the spiky haired boy, "In return, let's eat outside after I bought what I want. We'll divide the payment…"

"But I thought you want to get over with this?" Kamijou eyed her strangely.

"Baka! That's only with the health products," the girl smacked the head of the boy, "I wanted to enjoy this time in Tokyo, far away from the chaotic moments in Academy City."

"Oh yeah, how's Tsuchimikado and Aogami there?" Kamijou asked as he shifted his weight to lessen the strain on his part, "Did they know that I'm already studying in Seirin? I mean, considering that it's Tsuchimikado, they should have known it by now. I haven't heard anything from them these past two weeks."

"They do know that you're gone, that's for sure," Fukiyose explained as she hugs tightly around the neck of boy, as if she's strangling him, "But whether they know your new school or not is something I don't know. But believe me, they have been planning to follow me here as well have I not shut them up for good."

"Yeah?" Kamijou gave her a bland look, "I did hear that they ended up getting incapacitated severely and had to be resuscitated by Dr. Heaven Canceller in his hospital."

"W-Well…" Fukiyose stammered as she was shocked that Kamijou knew that one particular incident, "I had to do it because they won't shut up about you having so many girls. I do hope you haven't tried to flirt with girls so much." In reality, she was making sure he haven't yet hooked up with a single lady from Seirin.

"I don't remember doing anything like that, even in Academy City," Kamijou retorted back, "But for some reason, I'm always getting involved in those kinds of talks and ended up getting smacked by Tsuchimikado and Aogami since they say that I do nothing but to collect more girls in my supposed harem, which doesn't even exist." _And here, I'm getting tempted to ask you about what you said before the tune up game but that would have to wait. This place isn't the perfect spot, after all._

Kamijou has been carrying Fukiyose for almost thirty minutes now and considering the boy's strength and stamina, he is still fine after having to carry both a lady and a duffel bag in his shoulders. While they were eventually nearing the store, Kamijou then remembered their coach teasing him about Fukiyose and immediately tagged her as his girlfriend. _Dammit! She isn't my girlfriend!_ But even then, he had to admit that back in Academy City, he once daydreamed and fantasied about the Iron Walled girl before she eventually caught him dazing off and punched him right through his gut. Ever since then, the spiky haired boy was very afraid of the girl and he didn't even try to resist when she is blocking his way, save for the incident a while back outside of the Seirin basketball gymnasium.

But right now, here he is all alone and with Fukiyose of all people. _It would have been nicer if it was Kuroko or Kagami here. Such misfortune!_ He then peeked at his back and noticed Fukiyose sleeping peacefully, with her cheeks becoming red. He then turned away and refocused his eyesight on the street. But right now, he just felt the Forehead Deluxe's bosom is getting pinched by his back and as a result, he can feel the two nipples punching through his back and the longer he tried to concentrate his mind, the more he is getting distracted. _Shit! Now, my hormones feels like it wanted to burst! I don't know what to do!_

She then gave a thought of both Fukiyose and Riko's words and was flustered by the thoughts of Fukiyose being his girlfriend. _W-Well, she is really pretty and had a cute face and well-rounded body. I did say once that she lacks that sex appeal but looking at her in a different perspective makes me eat my words. The way she sleeps and hug or suffocate me so tightly was something I was finding in a girl. Though the problem is I did say once that I prefer the onee-san type and Fukiyose is the same age as mine._

He was taken out of his thoughts when suddenly, he unexpectedly met someone familiar in the road.

" _Are?_ Isn't that Sekiguchi-san?" Kamijou narrowed his eyes on the man and he gasped. The guy was a tall one and he sported an ash-blonde hair. _Shit! It really is him._

Walking briskly, Kamijou then shouted to the guy, "Hey, Sekiguchi! Sekiguchi!"

The mentioned man was just as shocked to see his former student ran up to him, "Woah, Kamijou!? Long time, no see kid!" He chuckled as he saw Kamijou carry some lady with him.

"Is that your gal?" the former Teiko player eyed the sleeping Fukiyose as Kamijou simply snorted at that comment. _He's the third one already._

"She's just my friend, Sekiguchi," Kamijou rolled his eyes as he then excitedly told the man about how he was introduced into the regular spot in Seirin so fast.

"As expected of you, kid," Sekiguchi smiled as he then took out a soda, "In fact, I have watched your matches versus Kaijo and Shutoku and I was more than impressed at how you three took care of those two brats. By the way, see you next Saturday at the first national team practice."

"Ah yes…huh…what?" Kamijou cannot believe what he had heard. _Did he just say the national team?_

"Ah, didn't Akashi told you?" Sekiguchi chuckled as he gobbles his soda, "Since the national team was neglected to prioritize the other teams in the Olympics, the Japanese Basketball Association decided to call out coaches from the best high school and college ranks as well as college players who cannot play but can teach."

"Oh, ok," Kamijou understood, "So would you play or coach?"

"That's still a surprise," the ash blonde said as he crushed the tin can on his hands, "Well, best luck to you, kid." With that, he turned away and left on his own destination.

Kamijou was standing there, with a funny expression in his face. _What a small world._ Just last May, he just met this guy on a store and right now, the two of them are now in the same team, though it is yet to be seen of the _de facto_ mentor of the Imagine Breaker user would be playing or not. _That doesn't matter. The fact is we would be together again._

He then looked at Fukiyose, who seemed to be peacefully sleeping in his sturdy shoulders and knew he had to keep going on. _She might kill me if she found out that I was taking too long._ He then began to walk again and in a nick of time, he was finally within the proximity of the store as he saw the billboard not far from where they are now standing. But that is just that start of it yet as he knew they would be going out. A _de facto_ date.

 _This would be a very long afternoon._

* * *

 *** - There was a lack of information about Fukiyose's childhood so I just cooked this one up**


	9. English and American

"So what do you want to talk about, Misaka-san?"

The voice of one Uiharu Kazari is heard as a group of four middle school girls are now gathered in an area near the Child Welfare Facility of Asunaro Park, which is located in District 13. This place is home to Child Errors or in layman's term, an orphan who have been abandoned by their parents and guardians in Academy City. And right now, the figure of Misaka can be seen standing while being surrounded by her loyal and caring friends in her own _kouhai_ Shirai, Uiharu, and the high school-looking Saten Ruiko.

"I want to get straight to the point," Misaka said as she keeps her head low, "And I'm sorry if I had to call all of you but…"

"It's fine, onee-sama!" the perverted Shirai said in jest as she proudly pounds her chest with her fist, "You can always rely on us anytime and anywhere. Just say it and we'll handle it for you!" Despite the teleporter's melodramatic proclamations, Misaka paid no heed to it as she knew she was pressed against time and at least, she is assure that she had very supportive friends. "Hey guys, do you want to go outside of Academy City?"

All of the sudden, everyone grew quiet as Misaka suddenly found herself being thrust into a difficult position. In honesty, she should have expected this reaction. _Of course, they would think like what I would do there._ For someone of Shirai's likes, Academy City has everything at its disposal, from fine schools, daily allowance (for Espers Level 3 and above) to fine living and advanced technology.

"Eh, Misaka?" Saten was dumbfounded by what her older friend said, "I don't want to question it but why exactly do you want to go outside of Academy City? Are you trying to engage in some kind of adventure? Why don't we just wait for the summer vacation to arrive? July's just in the corner anyway."

"Yeah, Misaka-san," Uiharu backed up her friend and Sakugawa schoolmate and classmate, "Besides, we have Judgement duties—"

"Let's just hear first what onee-sama has to say!" Shirai, getting quite irritated at how the two spoke with her sissy, cut the two of them, "Onee-sama won't make any requests from us if she knows it's unreasonable!" The two, seeing the teleporter ready to strike the two of them, decided to close their mouths and argue no more.

"I'm not sure if you're all amenable to this but…" the Level 5 at first hesitated but seeing the face of her friends laced with concern, she gathered up her courage and continued, "I wanted to research on a high school in Tokyo."

Once again, everyone fell silent again and this time, Shirai wasn't able to say anything as she was too shocked to hear what her upperclassman just said.

"Eh, onee-sama," the flirtatious teleporter pieced her words, "I know it sounds rude but why would you do that!? I mean, Academy City is the city of our dreams! Why would you try to find a shitty school outside the walls of this place? You're more than—"

"Uiharu," Misaka suddenly said, ignoring Shirai's cries, "Please search up the location of Seirin High School. I need to find someone there."

Suddenly, Shirai eyes widened as if she just heard a cruel joke. _Seirin? That school?_ She gasped as if she realized something. _Did I just hear right? How can onee-sama know that school!?_ She mentally freaked out as she suddenly remembered a certain cousin from the world outside of Academy City.

"Onee-sama! Just what will you do in that place?" Shirai calmed herself down before asking that question, "I know that you are now graduation but there are a lot of better schools here…"

"It isn't that, Kuroko," Misaka clarified, "It's just that, I am trying to find someone and I have to go to that place to find him. So if I'm not bothering you all, I wanted all of you to accompany me." The truth is, Misaka didn't really want to bring someone along but since this is _outside_ of Academy City, she knew she'll have a hard time finding her location. While she did manage to go to Hawaii and Indonesia, that was because she had companions and this one is no different since she had stayed and trained hard in Academy City for so long.

"Misaka, just who is this person?" Saten curiously asked as she licks a Popsicle. Just then, she suddenly gasped and widens her green eyes, "Could it be a prospective boyfriend!?"

Uiharu also added, "Really, Misaka-san!? I knew someone like you can find a suitable boyfriend. I really envy you! He must be…"

"NO!" Shirai screamed angrily as she glares at the two, "Onee-sama can never, ever fall into something like that! She didn't even let that creepy troglodyte near her and…"

"Shut it, Kuroko!" Misaka yelled as she threatened to zap her _kouhai_ with her electric shocks, "And that idiot didn't have anything to do with it!" Technically, _that_ idiot was the reason Misaka asked them to come together.

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen that guy yet," the pretty-looking Saten said aloud as she finishes her Popsicle, "Well, I'm pretty sure Misaka have something more important to say. So, when will we go outside of Tokyo, Misaka?"

The three younger girls waited for their senior as Misaka thought deeply before finally, she replied.

"Girls," she looked at the three, "Would it be fine if we go out tomorrow? It's Saturday, after all."

#

"Such misfortune…"

Currently, the pair of Kamijou and Fukiyose is now in New Life, a famous store in downtown Tokyo selling ointment, olive oil imported from Greece, organic fruits and vegetables, white meat, spices, etc. The spiky haired boy could only stand and watch as he sighed, thinking about the events that happened some minutes ago.

"Dammit, some dog just pooped on my duffel bag while I'm waiting for the traffic signals to clear my path," Kamijou wailed inwardly, "And right now, I have to wait for that she-devil here when I could have used this time to eat with Kuroko and Kagami at Maji Burger. Seriously, why is life so unfair to me!?"

"Kamijou!" the sound of the voice of Fukiyose echoed through the hall, "I have bought everything I need so please carry it outside." The boy could only pale in shock as she saw the girl pushing what looks like a huge bundle in a pushcart.

"Uh…Fukiyose…don't tell me you'll be dragging all of that by yourself…" the boy could only mutter as he eyed the pushcart which is full of ointment, carrots, beets, nutmeg, Greek olive oil, laurel leaves, cinnamon, ginger, cloves, and saffron.

"Of course, you'll be the one dragging this until I'm finished here," Fukiyose huffed.

"Damn my rotten luck," Kamijou can only cry in exasperation as the two large cloth bags which the busty girl had already paid were shoved into the waiting hands of the spiky haired boy. _Knowing her, I should have seen this one coming._

"Don't worry, Kamijou," Fukiyose suddenly said as if reading what's on the boy's mind, "I'll carry your duffel bag and soiled extra pairs of Kobes." She offered as she took the lighter bag which the boy usually carries whenever he attends to their basketball practice.

"I'm honestly surprised you know that brand of shoes…" The spiky haired boy wasn't able to finish what he'll say as he got cut off by the Forehead Deluxe slapping his cheeks so hard.

"You really take me for an idiot, baKamijou," Fukiyose got offended by the Imagine Breaker user and Seirin guard's remarks, "Besides, I should be questioning you on why these are the only things you bring to school." She then began to rummage through the duffel bag despite the boy's silent protests and found only his Seirin jersey, an extra white shirt, two bottle of Gatorade, a Spalding basketball, and some basketball leggings.

"We're all excused from attending classes for this day," the boy explained, as if trying to explain what's wrong with the picture, "So I decided that to decrease my load, I didn't bring my school bag this day since they'll be an extra weight to carry."

"I see. Hey! I said that we'll eat out today, Kamijou!" Fukiyose suddenly exclaimed to the boy, "Please, bring me to the nearest and cheapest restaurant that we can afford!"

"Eh…" Kamijou then remembered that they are now on a _de facto_ date (not that Fukiyose would admit it). Now that he thought of it, he then thought of the okonomiyaki restaurant but he knew that it would be a hassle since it's a bit farther from their current location. Suddenly, he then thought of something else. _I know she rarely eats at places like this but I have no other choice!_

"Fukiyose, I know you're a health nut but the only place that I know only offers different burgers, fries, desserts, and ice cream," the boy sounded so apologetic, "I wish there is a nearer restaurant that suits your diet but…"

"I'm fine with that," Fukiyose suddenly replied, startling the boy, "It's not like it would be bad if I try to eat in a fast food chain once in a while." This statement caught Kamijou in surprise as he knew that the girl isn't a fan of fatty foods.

"O-Okay! Then off we go to Maji Burger!" the boy awkwardly exclaimed as they now walked together in another direction. As they were walking, they talked a lot of topics, particularly what position the spiky haired boy is playing in the Seirin basketball team, how Index and his grades is doing, the Generation of Miracles and their teams, how evil their coach can be, his reliable _senpais,_ and most of all, Kuroko and Kagami.

'So you're saying this Kuroko guy is a member of the Generation of Miracles even if he doesn't look like one?" Fukiyose couldn't believe it at first and it's understandable since the tealnette's style is quite deviant from how basketball players usually do.

"His style is mostly based on passing and distributing the ball," Kamijou explained while they continued walking, "But he uses his near-invincibility and his quick flick of the ball to redirect a pass to a teammate. In other words, he's a master of misdirection and that's the reason he earned the title "Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles."

"Misdirection?"

"For example," Kamijou patiently explained as they stop for a moment and puts down the two bags. He then took his duffel bag and brings out his Spalding ball, "Here, watch me." He then gently and casually throws the ball in his back while looking straight at Fukiyose. "See?" He then picks up the ball and puts it back in the duffel bag. The he gave it to the busty girl while he gets the two heavy cloth bags again.

"See what? I don't get it. You just three it backwards and I only watch it fall down," Fukiyose frowned, still not getting the concept of misdirection.

"That's the point, Fukiyose," Kamijou smiled as they continue to walk, "You were looking at the ball but not at me so I was able to redirect your attention like your line of sight got distorted."

The Iron Walled girl had her eyes widened, as of getting now the idea of what Kamijou has been talking.

"In basketball, players usually keep their eyes for the leather so in any case, be it in offense, defense, a steal, or a fast break, they'll be ready," Kamijou further explains, "But in Kuroko's case, he uses that one motion to be able to keep out of his mark's vision so he usually do tap passes to make it look like the ball is curving suddenly. Add his lack of presence and you got a real-life phantom."

"I see," the girl said, quite impressed at how the misfortunate boy explained it, "I'm surprised that for someone so stupid, he was able to explain something so complicated."

"I don't know if you're complimenting me or insulting me," Kamijou wailed, not like Fukiyose minded her cries of protest.

In a few minutes, they were now on their destination. "This where me, Kuroko, and Kagami usually hangs out after heavy practice," the boy explained as he then pushes the door with his body since his two hands are full. After the two of them were able to enter, Kamijou volunteered to get their orders while the girl waits in their table. After minutes of walking around, they were able to find a table suitable for the two of them since it's in a place where they can see the city landscape and the area isn't that crowded with a lot of people.

But as soon as Kamijou then went to the cashier's line, he then met someone he didn't expect he would see in this place.

" _Are?_ Misaka-san?" the boy was practically shocked to see a familiar person standing in the back of the short line.

And no, it wasn't Misaka Mikoto.

Rather, that person was none other than the Level 5's mother, Misaka Misuzu.

"Oh, who was that…oh my!?" the young-looking (despite her age) and pretty woman was astounded to see the boy whom she almost kissed once while she was drunk at the time when she planned to take her daughter home, "Kamijou-san? I'm surprised to see you here. How are you now?"

"W-Well…I'm f-fine…hehehe…" the boy stammered as he fell in line with her, "Anyway, what are you doing here as well?"

"Me and Mikoto-chan actually lived in the Kanagawa Prefecture but I'm currently finishing my college studies here in Tokyo," Misuzu smiled as she then scanned the boy. The latter then made a weird expression. _Eh? Isn't that the same place where Kise and Kaijo are located?_

"By the way, you look like you are skipping classes," Misuzu pressed on, "Academy City is safely-guarded and this place is obviously outside of the walled city."

"Uh…about that…" Kamijou then was reluctant to reveal that he already transferred schools but upon seeing Misuzu's curiosity, he decided to reveal it anyway, "I actually transferred to a school here…"

The last sentence stunned the young mother, "Huh? Why? Aren't you satisfied in Academy City? That city is an opportunity for you to have abilities like what Mikoto-chan attained…"

"It isn't just about Esper abilities, Misaka-san," Kamijou cut her off, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but it isn't just that. Lately, I was playing basketball when someone just came along and said I had the potential to be a great cager." He was referring to Sekiguchi. "Since Academy City doesn't offer any basketball-related stuff or even a decent varsity team compared to other sports, I was recommended to transfer here so here I am, standing right in front of you."

The brunette woman stood in front of Kamijou, with her face bearing an expression of uncertainty which was only covered by her sweet smile.

"I see? So you're pretty good at basketball, I suppose? Well, I can't judge you for that," the older Misaka replied, "So what school did you choose?"

"Seirin High School, Misaka-san,"

"Hmmm…I don't know but I think I heard that school somewhere before so I think you will do good at that craft of yours…oh my…I'm already the next one in the service…"

After Misuzu got her order, which was revealed to be a take-out pack, he then bade good bye to the boy, "Good luck. Do you want me to tell this news to Mikoto-chan?"

"Uh…no thanks…" Kamijou sweatdropped as he then remembered that the _biri biri_ still doesn't know yet that he was already gone. _But I'm pretty sure she'll notice it anyway in a few weeks so I'll just let her realize it for herself_.

After watching the young mother leave, the boy quickly moved up to order their food from the cashier. After paying for what he ordered, he immediately carried the tray and got back to their table. There, they continued to chat while eating. The spiky haired boy had ordered a large soda, French Fries, two _teriyaki_ burgers, and a packed hamburger (presumably for Index) while Fukiyose was already content with a Cherry Sundae and fries.

"What's with you eating so much?" the Iron Walled girl asked as they continued to chat.

"It's not like I do this every day. Besides, this is rare for me to have some treat for myself since Index is always the one who makes my wallet thin," Kamijou replied as he gobbles his food, "So yeah, it's Saturday tomorrow so I guess you'll have something to do tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm free tomorrow so I guess I'll visit you in your school tomorrow again, if you don't mind," Fukiyose suddenly said.

Hearing the girl's reply made Kamijou stop eating as he thought he was daydreaming. _Am I hearing doubles or she's really serious?_ She wouldn't earn the title Iron Walled Girl for no reason ever since she seemed to be pretty immune to the boy's Kami-yan Disease. _And she's acting pretty chummy right now!?_

"Ah…you see…" the boy then suddenly remembered what the team had talked about earlier this morning, "Tomorrow, we'll have a morning practice with the regulars as well as the rookie players and I'll have to attend tomorrow since I don't want to be killed by my coach. Besides, coach Aida said that she had brought a foreign trainer to help me hone my skills."

"Then we can have the whole afternoon for ourselves!" Fukiyose pressed on as she pouted, "You should honestly stop making such lame excuses and…"

"But that wasn't really an excuse," the boy answered, "And it's not like I want to do some drills consisting of shuttle running, jogging, and foot drills while under the hot sun."

"Fine! But we'll go out tomorrow afternoon!" Fukiyose hush the boy up before Kamijou can say anything further, "No complaints!"

"Ugh…fine, you win," the spiky haired boy felt compelled to say yes to her request.

After they ate out, the boy then brought his former classmate to the nearest bus station while dragging her two cloth bags with him. Before they eventually parted ways, Fukiyose muttered something to Kamijou's ear but the latter didn't understand it as it was too fast. _Either way, I might not like what I was about to hear._ He then watched as the bus had finally moved out on the station while he was standing there in the pavement, pondering on what to do.

 _Oh yeah, I had to go home and give this burger to Index before she kills me. Such misfortune._

#

The sound of the roosters crowing and the birds chirping can be heard along the early dawn at almost 4 am as the spiky haired boy had woken up feeling groggy. _Shit, I was having a good sleep when I remembered that today will be our practice session despite the fact that it's Saturday. Oh well…I chose this so I'll stick with it._ He then got up and as he was about to enter the bath room, he noticed that Index is still sleeping so soundly as well as Othinus. This brought a small smile to Kamijou's face as he enters the bathroom. _At least, she didn't attack me when I arrived at home so late. Oh yeah, we have Saturday training today and I'll have another eat-out with Fukiyose. And for some reason, I feel like one of these days, something weird is going to happen_.

He then took a bath for a good thirty seconds and as soon as he got out, he then dried himself up and soon, he began to put his basketball attire. But as he went to his wardrobe, he then notices two shoe boxes lying idly in the closet. _And it is in Nike and Jordan markings. Strange, who the hell put this on my room!?_ He then walked closer and as soon as he was near, he then saw a white paper with sentences taped on one of the boxes. He then knelt down and took the paper. As soon as he began to read it, he didn't know how to respond.

 _Dear Touma,_

 _I heard from your mom that you just got accepted in the Japanese Men's National Basketball Team. Congratulations on making it this far, son! Lately, I have been busy with my business associates so I wasn't able to congratulate your personally. Don't worry son. I have bought these two pairs of shoes for you. I know you like the Kobe sneakers but I hope you'll also like the Jordan shoes._

 _Your Loving Dad,_

"Oh yeah, dad's already asleep by the time I arrived last night," the spiky haired boy muttered to himself as he then takes a glance at the two boxes. Curious enough, he then opened the Nike box and when he did, he saw that the brand new pair of Kobes in the box is one that can only be bought overseas. _I have done enough research to say that this particular pair is a low cut version of the Kobe 9! And this is the EM Black Laser Crimson colorway! I heard that this is particularly comfortable and has a good grip on the floor, especially for fast-running point guards. Oh man, thanks dad!_ He then spotted the Jordan box and he then opened it, revealing a pair of Jordan CP3 X "Infrared" shoes. _This one isn't bad. Dad can be really cool despite his obsession with lucky items._

At that moment, he then remembered Midorima and the stuff he usually carried every day.

After putting a pure black sleeveless shirt, a pair of Lakers shorts, Nike slippers, and his socks, he then stuffed all his equipment in his duffel bag and went downstairs. But as soon as he got down, he realized that Index had already woken up and stealthily went down to the kitchen while he was busy scanning his new shoes.

"Touma! Touma!" the English nun yelled as she could while she stuffed her mouth with omelette, "It's Saturday so let's go out and play!"

"Sorry but I can't go out with you today," Kamijou sheepishly apologized as he sat down on the table to eat his plate filled with fried rice and leftover meat from last night's dinner, "As much as I like a break, there's no way I could slack off in practice now especially with coach being a demon."

"But Touma…" Index pouted and then grumbled, "You think nothing else other than basketball!"

"Well…I could say the same thing to you except that it's always food," the spiky haired boy shot back as he began to chew his breakfast.

"Hey! I always helped Shiina in the house chores, Touma!" Index retorted as she continued eating, "Besides, you always sleep when you go home and you're also becoming a glutton lately."

"It's not like I can help it," Kamijou sighed as his mother brought him a glass of fresh orange juice, "Practice is too brutal that even a single training menu will kill me off, not to mention a doubled or tripled exercise. So I had to eat up and sleep so I can replenish all my drained stamina." _And at least, I put all the nutrients I eat to good use._

"Then let me go with you to Seirin!" Index suddenly exclaimed, her green eyes shining, "I want to watch you…"

"Hey, Index-san!" Kamijou's mom suddenly cut through the air like a knife slicing butter, "I want you to help me set up and clean this house. We'll have visitors later on."

As much as Index wanted to refuse, she then thought that having visitor would also mean having lots to eat, "Oh…okay, Shiina!"

As Kamijou finishes his breakfast with the glass of juice, he was glad that his mom had just saved him from having to bring another spectator into their school.

After securing his objects, he then kissed his mother in her cheeks and he immediately exited through their front door. Immediately, he spotted Kuroko waiting outside of their house. After exchanging greetings, the two immediately walked in the streets, talking about random stuff such as Academy City, the five schools of the Generation of Miracles, last year's Interhigh and Winter Cup tournaments, Kamijou's daily misfortunes and Index. After a while, they met Kagami in another street and so, the three of them walked together. Kamijou can't help but admire the early morning sky, which was baby blue in color like Kuroko's eyes while it was still dotted by powder, pale stars.

"Why does coach have to make us attend so early!?" the voice of one grumbling Kagami just shattered the serene atmosphere surrounding the second year trio of Seirin.

" _Katoku_ said that she wants all of us to be finished by 1 pm so we can have some rest in the afternoon until tomorrow," Kuroko patiently explained, "By the way, your eyes seemed to be red like blood. Did you not sleep again?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Kagami retorted, "Well…I was pretty excited about what Alex will teach us today so I ended up not being able to sleep…"

" _Souka_ …" Kuroko can only sigh at his idiotic current light, "You really are a basketball _baka_ , Kagami-kun. And I'm surprised that you haven't compensated Alex-san for everything she did to help you improve your style in basketball, not to mention she'll also be in our training today."

"I pay for everything she does in Japan," Kagami replied.

"Uh guys…" Kamijou, not understanding the conversation at all, suddenly spoke up, "Just who is this Alex that you two are talking about?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met her yet," Kagami said as he takes out a basketball to roll it in his finger, "She was my master and trainer in basketball back in the United States."

"She? She's a girl?" Kamijou asked incredulously.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Kuroko responded, "After all, our coach is female and our former scout is also a female." He was apparently referring to Momoi.

"I see…hehehe," Kamijou nervously chuckled as they continued to walk. Along the way, they met an old woman who was selling cheap but warm cups of hot, brewed ginseng tea. "Hey guys, who wants ginseng tea? Alex said they're good for our battling stress," Kagami suddenly said as he took out his wallet, "I'll treat you two guys for this once." Eagerly, the tealnette and the raven agreed and they immediately walked up to the old woman, who gladly served them three large porcelain cups of the smoking drink. As the three gulped it down, they felt freshened up and at the same time, heated up, which is perfect for their playing condition. Kamijou, for his part, felt quite peaceful as for once, he began to experience a far more normal life (saved for the daily doses of misfortune that he still encounters every day). After mouthing off " _arigatou gozaimashita_ " to the old woman, they continued walking until they finally reached Seirin High School. Immediately, they entered the gates which was surrounded by a tranquil aura (since it was a Saturday, after all) and proceeded to the basketball gym.

Once they were inside, they found out that all their seniors as well as Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda had just barely arrived as well. Only the freshmen and Aida Riko were still not yet in attendance. "All the seniors, start jogging outside of the gym!" Hyuga yelled as he puts on a sweatshirt, "All the juniors, you can go ahead with your fundamental drills. First will be free throws and every miss is worth three push-ups! Then after thirty minutes, begin shooting in the perimeter!" After that, all the seniors then proceeded to the outside of the gym. The rest then began to go to the free throwline. Kamijou then grabs a lone basketball lying around and began to drive to the hoop with it when suddenly, he felt very off. Though he did made the layup, he swore something was wrong. He then got hold of the ball and as soon she he touched it more tightly did he realized something. _This ball got really soft and its surface is really wearing off! Maybe this got used so many times. Oh well, I'll just go to the locker room and find another available basketball so I can swap this one and that no one will have to use this worn-off ball._

He then excused himself from the free throw routine and quickly went to the basketball club's equipment room. Sprinting, he quickly reached the room and when he entered it, he found out that it was quite large and had tons of gear and equipment assorted and stacked. _There are a lot of basketball nets, hoops, cones, whistles, some weights, and…oh there it is!_ He then found a steel rack which was filled with orange balls, with Wilson brands on the top, the Spalding balls on the middle, and Molten ones (the original eight-panel ball) on the lower rack. As the spiky haired boy was about to grab one, he then heard what looks like a snore in another section of the room. He would have ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that the tone looked familiar.

Eerily familiar that it raked Kamijou's flesh.

Unable to contain his curiosity, he then looked around the room until he found another door which he presumed is a closet. _And this is where the sound is coming from._ Tiptoeing closely on the door, he slowly touched the brass knob and twisted it. As soon as the door quietly pushed back, he then took a peek inside and from there, he froze on his spot.

Kamijou was right in saying that it was a closet as it was filled with clothes but that wasn't the problem. He then noticed a girl sleeping on a bench and this wasn't an ordinary girl. She looked to be around the age of a middle-schooler. She is seen wearing a uniform consisting of a white undershirt with an N.L logo on it topped with a white jacket with red and blue sleeves also sporting the N.L logo. She also wears a miniskirt with the same color theme as her jacket. She wears a dragon-tail like spiritual item under her skirt. Kamijou's stomach crawled as he realized the price of having a good morning with ginger tea, a good breakfast, Index not insisting to come with him at Seirin, and his new Kobe sneakers was this. And it wasn't good.

The girl's name was Lessar after all.

Yes, the seductive member of New Light and Kamijou knows from the start why she is here. _Though I can't comprehend how the fuckin' hell did she manage to track down my school!?_

As if on cue, Lessar began to wake up and as soon as he saw her target, she smiled so seductively, "Oh, long time, no see, my little boy toy! You sure are brave enough to take a peek here in the closet where I am sleeping. I could have been nude here or…maybe that's what you really were hoping for?"

Waking up from his trance, Kamijou immediately acted on instinct and quickly slammed the closet door shut and moved away from the room. He could hear Lessar shouting "Hey! That was uncalled for!" as he grabs a ball (not anymore caring whatever brand it is) and quickly exits the equipment room. He then relocks the equipment room and was already running towards the basketball gym. As soon as he re-enters, he was met by a surprised Kagami and Kuroko.

"Eh? Kamijou? Where have you been? I thought you just get a replacement ball," Kagami asked, oblivious to the situation that their trio member is now facing.

"It looks like something happened in the equipment room," Kuroko asked, his blank face still showing thought deep inside, he was quite concerned at the sight of their fellow second year quickly gasping for air.

"Something…just…" Kamijou tried to make an excuse but suddenly, he heard a foot step behind him. _Such misfortune!_

"How dare you lock me inside the closet, Lover Boy!? Be thankful that I only burned just one piece of your basketball in the gym? Who knows what could have happened if I really got angry."

Kuroko and Kagami then looked at Kamijou's back as the boy simply yelped at the incoming Lessar, who was walking towards the three. "Anyway, I knew you're questioning how I was able to locate your new home. Well, it's just very simple, to be honest. School records show where you have transferred. You really think I won't be able to find you?" Lessar then turned to face Kamijou's teammates, who were too shocked to even talk. Introducing herself as if nothing happened, she said, "Hello! I am Lessar and I'm a friend of Kamijou Touma here. Are you teammate's of Touma?"

Silence then engulfed the three for a good ten seconds before Kagami erupted, "What the hell is this, Kamjou!? First, that weird-looking nun, second that former classmate of yours, and third, this…this…child-like girl?"

"Kamijou-kun…" even Kuroko was too shocked to even say anything.

"Hey, Lessar…" Kamijou said weakly, "You do realize that we are having a basketball practice at the moment? I would appreciate if you go somewhere else. We can…"

"I can wait here, Lover Boy," Lessar than snuggled up closer to the misfortunate (or rather, fortunate) boy, "Anytime, I'll always wait for you so when you're finished, we can…"

"Take me back to United Kingdom?" Kamijou abruptly cut her off.

"Yay! We're both on the same page!" Lessar clapped and giggled, "So let's…"

"Sorry but I'm not interested," Kamijou replied with firmness as he began to dribble.

"Why not!? You always say that, you know!" the most hyperactive off all New Light members groaned and then whined, "It's that Leivinia bitch from Dawn-Colored Sunlight, isn't it? Have you already been recruited!?"

"How many times would I have to tell that I'm not interested in joining ANY magic organization, no matter what it is," Kamijou sighed, feeling a headache would come along the way, "Besides, do you even know what Birdway does to her members? If anything, I wouldn't even be able to run had I been there. I'm a normal high school student who just happened to have phenomenal skills in basketball."

As the two continued to argue, Kuroko and Kagami could only watch in confusion. _Lessar? Leivinia Birdway? Dawn-Colored Sunlight? United Kingdom? Just what the hell have you been through, Kamijou!?_ Kagami thought wildly, though not surprising. Kuroko was having different thoughts.

In fact, he narrowed his eyes at Lessar, who was still aggressively trying to seduce their teammate into joining their magical organization. It was shattered however when Kamijou decided to speak up.

"Okay! Fine! We can talk later as long as you just sit in the sidelines," Kamijou gave up as he then motioned Kuroko and Kagami to go ahead and he will follow. Just as they were about to re-enter the gym, the boy then asked, "I have to remind you that since this is outside Academy City, your clothes might make you stand out and I don't want coach to beat me up with her…"

"It's fine, Lover Boy," Lessar confidently said as they pushed the gym doors, "After all, I might be here to take you to United Kingdom but that's not all to it. Basically, I'm here since the magic faction is now trying to track down and capture a rogue magician who is trying to experiment a potion that can cause a plague in your country and in effect, can cause another world conflict."

"Eh?" Now this concerned the boy. _A plague that can affect my countrymen? Who in their right minds would do such thing!?_

"Essentially, it would involve our faction, the science faction, and the basketball faction," Lessar explained as she then sits in the bleachers. Kamijou then found something strange about what she said and was about to ask something when Kagami shouted that he haven't even made his free throws yet so he decided to save it later. _For now, basketball comes first._

#

"Okay, Alex-san, we'll wait for you!" Aida giggled in the phone as she comes in Seirin quite late. She had been stuck in the traffic for some minutes so she was obviously late. But thankfully, she managed to pull through and now, she is walking at the school grounds. She then spotted the seniors now running outside of the gym while they were sweating profusely. _It's really nice to cultivate talent,_ she thought as she then remembered that the younger ones are now supposed to be doing their fundamental drills. She then made her way into the gym and once she entered, she was pleasantly surprised to see all the second-years and the rookies now in the free-throw line. She can see that almost all the ones who were doing push ups were the freshmen players and so far, Kamijou remained on top without even missing any of his shots. _As expected of him_. She was just about to go to the corner and fix some paper works containing sets of offensive strategies when suddenly, her eyes caught something very weird.

"Uhm…little girl…who are you?" she then turned towards a girl who was shorter than her. Aida had to admit that her clothing is way too insane to watch; red-and-white striped socks, a white jacket with the N.L logo, and a bladed pole, the latter which made the coach stagger a bit.

"Oh? Hello, I am Lessar and I am a friend of Kamijou Touma," the girl said as if nothing was wrong, "Is there something wrong?"

Suddenly put off by how Lessar spoke to her, Aida then answered, "Yes, there is something wrong. I'm the coach of Kamijou-kun and these boys and honestly, I don't know why but this is an exclusive affair for those involved in the Seirin basketball team and needless to say, you're not even a member of this team. I would appreciate if you go outside and wait for your friend there. You are disturbing our training session."

"Oh? So really want threesomes, eh? Fine, Lessar-chan can really play dirty at this point if that's what you want," the New Light member smiled as she was prepared to brandish her pole at the coach, who suddenly got frozen in her spot at the sight of the weapon being used. Thankfully, a miracle happened.

"Lessar, no!" Kamijou came rushing into the scene, " _Kantoku,_ please forgive my best friend! She is someone I haven't seen in a long month! Can she stay here, please!"

"Definitely no, Kamijou-kun!" the brunette coach yelled as she was exasperated. It was slightly understandable. After all, who wouldn't get insane after meeting a crazy, gluttonous nun, and a busty, pretty-looking lady?

"What's happening here, Riko?"

Everyone turned as they all saw Kiyoshi now retuning inside the gymnasium, "We heard the two of you shout so we thought something bad is happening."

"It seems our lovely _kouhai_ here brought another woman in our practice session," Aida smiled so _sweetly_ that Kamijou didn't know whether to trust that smile or not, "It really seems that Kamijou-kun really needs more than being locked up in a Boston Crab Hold." She then cracks her knuckles as her deadly aura is oozing of her.

The poor boy can only watch in horror as their female coach walked closely to the two of them when thankfully, Kuroko decided to speak up, " _Kantoku,_ how about we let it slide for this day? We'll only waste our time in this ruckus and besides, it's not like Lessar-san is disturbing us in our free throw routine. There isn't anything wrong if she just watches us practice, right?"

Hearing this argument by the tealnette, Aida then dropped her fists and quickly gave it a thought. After that, she sighed, "Well…it looks like she's quite normal save for her clothes and that pole. She can watch in the sidelines. Okay, boys! Go back to practice!" Kamijou was then relieved. _Thank you very much, Kuroko! Damn it, Lessar! I should have punched you back in London._ He then watches the New Light member gleefully jump in victory.

Meanwhile, some kilometers away from Seirin High School, a taxi from Academy City is cutting through traffic towards the heavily-guarded gates.

#

"Hey, Shin-chan!"

The voice of Takao was heard echoing in the gym of Shutoku High School as his green-haired partner is busy shooting some three-pointer. It was evident in his facial expression that he desired to get revenge for his loss against Seirin though he knew at the same time that he had to drop all his animosities at them temporarily for the sake of playing for the country.

"What is it, Takao?" Midorima grumpily asked as he began to shoot on his right hand, a sign that the lefty shooter is strengthening his right-ball handling and shooting just in case an emergency calls for it.

"Look at this magazine," the Hawk Eye user flips through the SLAM magazine, "It says that the Russian basketball team has qualified for the Olympics and that they have one scary player! Look at this, his height is so tall he's even bigger than Murasakibara and Jason Silver!"

Midorima then dropped his basketball and walked towards the point guard. Taking the magazine, he then read it and Takao swore that for the first time, he actually saw the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles flinch in _fear_ , "Aleksandr Shpagin. 22 years old. Number one pick in the NBA Draft. Recorded a career-high 18 blocks, shattering Elmore Smith's record of 17 blocks and Manute Bol's 15 swats for a rookie. Standing at 7'1" with a 7'9" wingspan and weighing 117 kg," Midorima read the information, "It seems like he'll be able to swat about half of my shots, nanodayo."

Takao only shrugged as he then took a ball, "Well, I do hope Murasakibara and Aomine would be able to do something against that monster. They're the strongest center and power forward we had on the team."

"The team won't only center around the two of them, _baka_ ," Midorima chided his partner, "Such vital statistics have a drawback and we'll exploit on that. Plus, we have players like Akashi and Seirin's Kamijou who can penetrate fast like a mouse despite their heights. We'll ride on a high-paced game."

" _Souka demo_ …" Takao chuckled as he then begin dribbling, "Isn't Jason Silver of Jabberwocks a fast one as well despite his hulking body?"

Midorima bit his lip as he saw Takao's point. _He wasn't wrong on that, nanodayo_.

"We'll see," the shooting guard said as he resumes practice, "No one can be sure until the final buzzer has been blown."

#

Lessar delightly sat on a plastic chair as he watches her Lover Boy and his teammates now doing shuttle runs on the gym. During the duration of time, she also tried to pet Tetsuya Nigou, Alaskan Malamute puppy who was the team's mascot and Kuroko's dog, hence the nickname given to the black-and-white canine. But for some reason, the puppy kept ignoring Lessar as it was too busy playing with a basketball. _What a strange puppy._

"Prrrrt!" the whistle of the coach was heard being blown, "Take some rest, boys! We'll immediately resume when Alex comes here!"

Every one of them heavily perspiring and breathing heavily as they all went to their bags to drink their water and sports drinks while the others change their clothes. Kamijou was sweating profusely as he then returned to the bench. "Damn, this runs will really kill me if I wasn't that strong." He then went to where Lessar is sitting, "Lessar, what the hell do you a plague? And how come you mentioned three factions?"

"To start with, have you heard of the term "Freemasonry?" Lessar asked as she unsuccessfully tried to grope into the arms of the boy.

"Uh…yeah, I think. Isn't that a group of fraternities somewhere in Europe? And please, stop groping me at this place. They might get the wrong idea!" Kamijou shrieked as he drinks his bottled water.

"You're no fun," Lessar pouted but she continued anyway, "As I was saying, I am here to chase down the one who's suspected to cause a plague. I can't reveal the details yet but apparently, he belonged to a radical clique of the Freemasons who are able to use magic. They're not a cabal but they're still powerful enough to cause havoc. As for his intentions, we don't even know yet. That's why I need your help."

"So you're working alone?" Kamijou asked.

"Hmmm…nope but that's still a secret," Lessar teased him.

"Okay but seriously, what do you mean the basketball faction?" the boy pressed on, "Are you pertaining on my team?"

"You're correct at one point except for the fact that it isn't only Seirin which is involved in this," Lessar continued, "Since the rogue magician came at a time when the Olympic Games is being held here, I expect that he'll strike at a time where there will be a lot of people watching. Since I heard that those so-called Generation of Miracles are quite famous here, I expect that their games might be targeted."

"Hold on," Kamijou stood up, not being able to comprehend what Lessar is saying, "Are you saying that we'll be targeted? I'm on the national team, you know—" He then bit his lip as he realized his slip his tongue. _Not good!_

The seductive Lessar's smile widens as she replies, "You're playing in the Tokyo Olympics as well? Then this will make it easier. If you help us, this crisis will be over in no time but that might mean they'll be involved too. By "they" I am referring to those who'll play basketball in your games."

"Don't you think that's quite too much?" the spiky haired boy replied as he cannot imagine Seirin, Kaijo, Touou, Shutoku, Yosen, and Rakuzan being involved in the dark affairs of the Magic World. _Heck, I don't even think that it's possible they know anything about magic._ He thought that if someone like Misaka can barely handle the powers of the magical side, he knew that his teammates won't do even better. _What the hell can Kuroko and Kagami do against the likes of Stiyl, God's Right Seat, Gremlin, and the Golden Dawn? Besides, they had nothing to do with this so why…_

"Prrrrt!" the brunette coach again blew her whistle, "Gather around boys! Alex-san is here!"

At hearing their coach telling them to stand up, Kamijou had to cut his chat with Lessar and immediately re-joined Kuroko and Kagami on the center circle. As soon as everyone had gathered around in a semi-circle manner, the spiky haired boy then saw a blonde green-eyed Caucasian woman standing in the large circle with their coach. She was wearing thigh-high boots, green jacket, and a white shirt underneath. _Woah…she looks hot even in her glasses. And she's even taller than me! Wait…is this the Alex that Kuroko and Kagami is telling me about?_

As if on cue, Aida said, "For those who's just new here in our team, this is Alexandra Garcia, Kagami-kun's trainer back in the United States and a WNBA veteran. She'll help us become stronger for our incoming campaigns!"

Murmurs and whispers followed due to the fact that some of the new players are quite shocked to have an experienced pro player as their trainer. _WNBA? Isn't that the counterpart of the NBA? Who knew I could have a professional as a coach?_ Kamijou himself was surprised at this development.

"All the seniors have your own fundamental training. As for the second years and rookies, go have your jogging outside of the gymnasium!" Aida blared at them.

" _Hai!_ " everyone answered in unison but as all the players are about to move out, the brunette coach suddenly stopped the second year trio from even moving from their places, "Kamijou-kun, you'll have your own training with Alex. Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, just stay here and you'll have your stamina endurance training with me!"

"Eh, coach, why?" the spiky haired boy asked dumbly.

"To train you, idiot," Aida sighed, "Of course, I told her about your raw potential so I have decided that from now on, you'll have one-on-one sessions with her. Now go and don't make her wait for too long!"

"Oh, okay coach!" the spiky haired boy then was about to go outside to meet the American trainer when suddenly, he got tackled on the ground.

" _Ittai!_ Dammit, Lessar, what do you want now?" Kamijou then stood up to see the New Light magician standing beside him.

"Of course, I will go with you outside, Lover Boy!" Lessar squealed, "We don't know what that blonde might do to you so I'll be there just in case she wanted a threesome…"

"It's embarrassing to say such obscene things here, Lessar," Kamijou sighed, "Well, if you're just going to watch me, then let's go."

In a few seconds, they are now outside and immediately, Kamijou spotted Alex, "Uhm…hello…so you're…uh…Alex-san that I'm hearing."

"Yes, Kamijou-kun," Alex chuckled, "By the way, I heard a lot of things about you from Taiga so I'm quite excited to see what kind of potential do you have. Come, let's go to the nearest public court since we don't have that much time."

Kamijou and Lessar then followed the former WNBA player on the nearest street court and when they did manage to get there, he then notice a man in black jogging pants and blue shirt standing there as if he was actually waiting for their arrival. _And who is that guy? Wait, I don't know but I think I saw him in one on the CDs that I watched. Maybe…_

" _Tatsuya!_ " Alex said in English, which Lesssar mentally noted that her accent is very laudible and well-refined, " _I was quite surprised when you said you have free time but here is Taiga's teammate and he's playing with you._ "

" _You were the one who called me Alex,_ " the man noted, " _Luckily, I have a free time from our training with Yosen so I'm willing to lend you a hand! Besdies, I can't wait to play against one of Taiga's strong teammates. But I have yet to inform Taiga that I'm here._ "

"His English is somewhat comprehensible despite sounding like he learned it from American cops," Lessar commented.

"That wasn't the issue here," Kamijou replied as he then took a look at the man. _He's certainly taller than me so I bet he's playing either the two or three position. And Taiga…oh yeah…if Alex knows Kagami, then there's a chance the man knows him as well._

"Kamijou!" Alex then called him out, "This is Himuro Tatsuya from Yosen High School. He's Taiga's surrogate brother and a main player from Yosen High School. Those two were my students during their middle school days at America. Tatsuya, this is Kamijou Touma, their second year point guard."

" _It's nice meeting you, Kamijou Touma_ ," the now third year shooting guard of Yosen stepped forward to extend his hands to the startled Kamijou, who didn't expect this. _Damn, so that is why he looks familiar. He's Murasakibara's teammate if he came from that Yosen team!_

" _Uh…sure, man…so you'll play with…uh…us?_ " the Imagine Breaker user then replied with his somewhat passable English as Lessar rolled her eyes with Kamijou's English accent.

" _I see your English is somewhat understandable,_ " Himuro chuckled as he shakes hands with Kamijou, "Fine, we can speak _Nihongo_ since we're in Japan and Alex can understand Japanese, Kamijou."

 _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_ The spiky haired boy inwardly thought as he sees Himuro grabs a ball that was passed to him by Alex. "As a first test," the latter said, "You'll have a one-on-one versus Himuro. It will be up to ten points. I want to see how you stack up."

After those words, Kamijou can't help but position himself as Himuro gets the first possession. _He's stance is fine and calm and his aura seemed like that of an assassin. Dammit, I have to be careful._ Kamijou inwardly noted as the two faced off against each other.

Suddenly, Himuro leaped up to attempt a jumpshot and Kamijou then reacted by jumping as well. However, as soon as he was airborne, he realized that that was a fake. _Shimatta! It was a fake. But not only that, it was a perfect one. This is my first time seeing a perfect fake._ But as Himuro rolled pass him, the Seirin floor general managed to catch up due to his reflex and agility and in no time, he stopped Himuro from being able to dash towards the hoop. This caused the Yosen shooting guard and current captain to freeze in a moment. _He's fast. No…he's even faster than Taiga and much more flexible. He's a worthy opponent!_ He then rise up to make a shot and Kamijou then jump as well. But to his shock, the ball passed through his hands. The latter was stunned. _Wh-What was that!? My timing was perfect to block a simple shot but it passed my hands instead!?_ He could only watch as the shot went inside perfectly. Suddenly, it hit him. _Now that I think of it, I remembered something about what Kagami said._

"Impressive," Alex mumbled to herself as the possession switched with Kamijou getting the ball, "Despite Tatsuya getting the first point, Kamijou's speed is stunning enough to make him think twice of attacking the basket."

With Kamijou holding the ball, he then faced off against the older Himuro. _So that's the Mirage Shot that I heard. It's pretty impressive as well as his smooth transition that's blinding as if I am watching a refined dance. But there's no time to think about it!_ He then made dribbled to his right without warning as Himuro closes him on the same direction but as soon as the latter's weight is on his left side, Kamijou made a quick switch and in a split second, he dashed through his left, leaving Himuro in the dust.

"Impossible!" Alex was stunned as Lessar, who was watching as well, was amazed, "That's a high-speed crossover but I haven't seen any Japanese player other than Aomine do a similar move. Kamijou reminded me of those streetballers from the Rucker Park!"

Himuro then gave a chase towards the fast-breaking boy but as soon as he caught up, he then saw Kamijou just stopped as fast. _Oi oi…that's an impressive stop. He got strong legs and feet._ Himuro then jumped as well but was stunned to see Kamijou's version of the fade away shot. _And his form is almost like he's lying parallel to the floor._ Himuro then tried to block the shot but he failed due to his opponent's far release point and his unorthodox fade away. The ball then swished without even grazing the metal hoop.

The two then restarted the match with Himuro saying, "I see. Playing you personally, I can tell that you're a strong player. So I'll really go all out against you."

"Hmmm…sounds fun, Himuro," Kamijou replied while giving off a small smirk.

Meanwhile, even as the match is still progressing, Alex have already concluded something in her mind. _Kamijou Touma…he really is a strong player. Perhaps, he isn't yet on the level of those monsters but I can tell that he'll eventually reach their level and stand with them on equal footing. His raw strength is already evident and his motor skills and fundamentals are sharper than what I expected. Perhaps, he's the opposite of Tatsuya who relies of polished orthodox moves but right now, they're evenly matched._

#

"They are really working hard," Aida said as he watched Kuroko and Kagami do some squats in their swimming pool. Since the coach knew that stamina is always an issue for the two of them, especially the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles, she made it a personal mission to help them level up their endurance.

"Well, I'll have to see Teppei and company's progress. Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, just continue doing what you're currently doing until I come back later," Aida then went out of the swimming pool to return to the basketball gymnasium.

But as soon as she got back just in time to see Hyuga already hitting ten of his free throws, she then heard a knock on the main gym doors. _Who could this be?_

She then opened the door and as soon as she did, it revealed four people. _They look middle school students._ The brunette coach replied. The girl, who looks like to be their leader, got a familiar brown hair that Aida even commented that she looks like a younger version of herself (the coach haven't cut her own brown hair yet as she promised she'll keep it long until Seirin reached the finals of the Interhigh and Winter Cup). A girl in pig tails who is wearing a similar uniform as the first girl is behind her and it seems like she doesn't want to be here. The two other girls, who were wearing a different set of uniforms, are smiling warmly. _Oh my, the two girls in white uniforms are so cute, especially the one with flower headbands. Oh wait…_

Pushing out those thoughts, she then asked, "Who are you guys and what do you want?"

* * *

 **\- Author's Notes –**

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** So folks, that's the end of this chapter. And seriously, I can't wait for my debut in this story. Honestly, what's taking it so long?

 **Stiyl Magnus:** How the hell are you even sure you'll even be there?

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** I play basketball so of course I'll be there. If anything, I would be surprised if you did appear. You and Kamijou Touma don't really get along since the start of the Index Arc.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Don't even talk like you know everything, you basketball idiot.

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Yeah right, coming from someone who almost tried to burn Kamijou with your…

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Shut up!

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Fine, don't be so mean that you'll use Innocentius here. So anyway folks, thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I was disappointed that it was slow in progress but at least, it's on-going.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** I wish there's a part in the story where that Kamijou will get hurt so seriously.

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Hey, there, stop wishing ill against my fellow Japanese dude. Index won't like it you know…

 **Stiyl Magnus:** I don't want to hear it from someone who led a team which valued victory over everything.

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Now, now, don't anymore bring that up. The Generation of Miracles and Kuroko are okay now.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Whatever. Hurry up and finish this stupid segment.

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Sorry, sorry, Stiyl. Well dear reader, thanks for reading us and let's see each other on the next chapter. Meanwhile, we'll go off and watch the third episode of Index III.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Care to comment and review?


	10. Of Grunts and Railguns

Shirai knew she wouldn't like this.

The moment their taxi is already on their way out of Academy City, she can see her dear onee-sama having a facial expression like she was getting sick and worried over something she shouldn't even think of. The teleporter sighed at this. _Onee-sama, I don't know what you're planning but it seems this is pretty too radical that you even went out of your way to a school beyond the borders of Academy City._

After forcing Uiharu to use her computer skills to find the location of Seirin High School, she had hoarded every one of her friends in a taxi as she offered that she'll be the one who'll pay for their fare into the Tokyo main city until they went home. As much as they want to question what they'll exactly do in Tokyo, they decided to keep their mouth shut and wait for the next events.

That is until the Level 4 teleporter cannot hide her curiosity and decided to bravely open her mouth.

"Onee-sama," she napped Misaka out of her stupor, "Just what we will do in Seirin High School? That's a school that got famous for its newly-built basketball team that won the national Winter Cup last year. But other than that, I don't see anything special with that place. It's just filled with ordi—"

"I need to find something there, Kuroko," Misaka said as she was obviously getting irritated with her mood, "It won't take long, you see."

"Now that I think about it, who could be that person?" Saten suddenly voiced out her questions, "And surprisingly, that guy whom Misaka's having a secret crush on isn't even visible these days. Could it be…"

"What Saten? Are you saying we're going out to meet Misaka-san's potential boyfriend!?" Uiharu squealed and then droned under her own fantasies, "Misaka-san, how fun must have been to have…"

"Impossible!" Shirai suddenly screamed, "Onee-sama's such an untouchable and a polished gen of Tokiwadai Middle School. She can't possibly stoop so low for a troglodyte that is nowhere to be found." She admitted that she hasn't even seen the one she called an ape for almost three weeks now.

"Kuroko!" Misaka suddenly yelled as she shocked the perverted teleporter to silence her, "That idiot has nothing to do with this! He…" Suddenly, Misaka stopped as if a lump began to form around her throat. She knew right at the moment that even she didn't know how to explain the real deal between him and her. _He's someone that always looks put for me so I felt I should do this vice versa. But seriously, that idiot had the nerve not to tell me where he really is now. I wouldn't be going straight to that Seirin or whatever school that is if not for that Anti-Skill lieutenant's help!_

She was deep in her thought that she didn't realize that they were now outside Academy City and are now headed straight to the main Tokyo Metropolitan. "Wow, this place is less advanced but a beautiful city," Saten can't help but admire the _Sakura_ trees lined up in the highway as the taxi then smoothly thread through the road, "Look, it's so clean and the air is so refreshing! It's been a while since I have been in this place!"

"I know right, Saten," Uiharu squealed as she then takes a glance at Shirai, who was blankly staring at the window of the taxi and Misaka, "Uh, Misaka-san? Misaka-san?"

"Huh? What?" the Railgun was startled to hear Uiharu calling her out.

"You've been so quiet, Misaka," Saten said as they all make themselves comfortable in their seats.

"Uh? Do I?" Misaka nervously chuckled as he then looks at the window, "It's just that…I haven't been to this place for a long time as well. My family lives in Kanagawa before I eventually enrolled in Academy City so I haven't been into this place for a long time." She has been in Bali, Indonesia and Hawaii with Kamijou and Index but that is another story.

"That what we're talking about," Uiharu said while she then takes out a water bottle from her bag and drinks it, "By the way, can you tell us…"

"You'll see it when we reach Seirin," Misaka cut her off, apparently knowing what the Judgement officer and computer whiz would ask. Shirai hasn't talked for a while now though no one brought this up.

After a few minutes, the taxi stopped at a bus terminal where the driver told them that they had to take the bus to reach Seirin High School as he cannot anymore drive them there due to boundary limits. Thanking the chubby driver, the four middle school girls then strolled around the terminal until they decided to ask a driver, who just happened to be sipping coffee beside his red bus that he is driving. Luckily for the girls, that driver just happened to tell them that his route for the day will pass through the street where the school happened to be standing. After a while, the four then hopped in with Misaka paying for their tickets.

It was in their ride in the bus that Shirai have finally spoken since they were still in Academy City, "Onee-sama, I don't know what you plan to do here but even I find it refreshing that we're here in Tokyo city for some fresh air."

"Eh? Isn't that what we're talking about a while back?" Saten then eyed the teleporter as the bus is finally moving in the road which was quite clear of vehicles since it is a Saturday, "Besides, what's important here is that…"

"How about we go out for dinner in one of Tokyo's finest restaurants after sorting out my business?" Misaka, not wanting to bring it up about the spiky haired boy, then diverted the topic, "Don't worry, it will be my treat!"

"Onee-sama…" Now Shirai was getting curious of her upprclassman's behaviour. _Why would onee-sama go all out just for that? And just what do you really plan to do here all along?_ But even before the teleporter can voice out her concerns, she was interrupted by the sound of the intercom of the bus cracking, " _Attention! Seirin High School! Attention! Seirin High School! To those who'll go down here, please do so now!_ "

"Ah, we're here in our destination!" Misaka suddenly exclaimed as she then stood up and urged her friends to follow. The three younger girls just followed blankly and they all thanked the driver. Once they were already out of the bus, they found themselves standing in front of the maroon walls of the building with its name etched on a gold plaque.

Hearing the gym (which was close to the entrance gates and the pathways) squeaking with sneakers, Misaka said, "Well, guys, we have to enter now and take our chances before that idiot…"

"Just what are we exactly going to do?" Uiharu cut her off as they are now standing in the gates.

"Argh…just follow me!" Misaka grunted as she then enters the gates, not minding the stares of her friends, who are inwardly thinking whether entering a school that isn't even theirs is even a sane idea. But being the loyal friends they are, they simply followed the eldest of them. Since the school is quite small, it wasn't hard for the middle school kids to find the basketball gymnasium. But as soon as they are already standing in the gym doors, they can heard shouts and screams of "Dammit, Izuki, why don't you try to die for once!?" , "Eh!? Hyuga, you're so mean!" , "By the way, it looks like those three _kouhais_ of ours is doing just fine" , "Kiyoshi, you're stating the obvious" , "Neh, it looks like Hyuga still have to miss a single shot from the free throw line!"

Getting impatient, Misaka then pushed the doors but when she tried to, she found out that they were locked. _Why not, of all times? Don't they know about my status?_ Feeling that she had no choice, she then knocked at the door thrice. Immediately, it was opened by a brunette lady sporting a similar hairstyle to Misaka. In fact, Saten commented that their friend looks like a younger version of the woman in front of them.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?" the woman asked them as she looks at them with suspicion.

Deciding to be straightforward, Misaka then spoke up, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm here to talk to one of your players named…Kamijou Touma…" She wasn't used to call that guy by his name.

"WHAT!? KAMIJOU-KUN AGAIN!?" the woman suddenly burst out with irritation, "HYUGA-KUN! TEPPEI! COME HERE QUICK! IT SEEMS THAT OUR LOVELY KOUHAI BROUGHT ANOTHER WOMAN AGAIN!"

The third-ranked Level 5 suddenly backtracked a little bit when she heard the rants of the woman in front of her. _What? Does that mean that there are others before me who already knew of this!? What's wrong with him that I didn't even got a notice on this!?_ She was cut off from her thoughts when out of nowhere, a tall chestnut-haired man and a guy with glasses suddenly entered the scene. Saten and Uiharu were all fascinated with the former because of his height, which wasn't that ordinary even among people from Academy City.

"Riko," the tall man, who looked to be around 190 cm, asked, "What's wrong? Did Kamijou brought another woman in our practice session?"

"More like, another woman sought to see him, Kiyoshi," the _megane_ answered him and turned to face Misaka, "Just who the hell are you and what do you want with Kamijou? I'm his captain Hyuga Junpei if you don't know. There has been a lot of increasing disturbances in our gym recently, mainly because of that Kamijou's girls and it seemed that you're here for the same reason they went here."

"I…I want to clear up some things from that idiot!" Misaka yelled which took the three high school students by surprise.

"For someone who looks like a middle school student, you seem to lack manners there, young lady," the girl, who was identified as Riko, said, "You should learn how to talk properly to those older than you, regardless of status." That caused quite a tension between Riko and Misaka Mikoto as the latter, due to her pride (or what's left of it), didn't want getting lectured by someone about the boy he's finding.

"Now, now, Riko," Kiyoshi then intervened, "Maybe they have some internal conflict that we don't know and they'll try to fix it. So why don't we let them…"

"I don't want to deal with this any longer…" the girl sighed as she then takes a look at the four middle school girls and back to Hyuga and Kiyoshi, "Can those two friends of Kamijou-kun replace me here?"

"Ah right," Hyuga said as he then turns his back and heads inside the gym. The group can hear the captain shout, "Oi, Kuroko, Kagami! Come here, you two brats!" After a few minutes, the captain was back, this time bringing along with a pair of individuals. Seeing the two of them, Shirai suddenly flinched back as she instantly recognized the person in front of them.

"Te-Tetsu-nii…?" the teleporter can't help but sputter.

"Hah?" Saten and Uiharu both were bewildered with their mouths hanging ajar.

At hearing this, the mentioned boy who sported a tealnette hair was startled to see the pigtailed girl, " _Anou_ , Kuroko-san? I'm surprised you visited us here."

"Kuroko, you know her?" the other red headed individual, who was as tall as Kiyoshi, asked incredulously.

The bluenette replied blankly, "Of course, she is my cousin."

Hearing this, there was an incoherent "EEEEHHHHHHH!?" that followed.

#

The two of Seirin's trio of the super second years stood face-to-face with the middle school girls as their senpais, who felt the awkward situation engulfing them, hurriedly left but not before Aida telling them to immediately return to practice once all of the drama was over.

" _Anou…_ do you need something? Why don't we all go inside to have something to freshen up yourselves?" Kuroko decided to break the silence by inviting them to go inside the gym. With no options left, Misaka and the three others then followed Kuroko and Kagami, who was still recovering from the shock of learning about his shadow's relative. It's quite understandable since after all, not even the Generation of Miracles knew much about their Phantom Sixth Man's personal life besides the fact that he is a basketball _baka_.

"Woah, they are all training so hard," Saten commented as she watched all the players run back-and-fourth while the others are sweating hard as they are busy practicing in the free throw line.

"How are you now, Tetsu-nii?" Shirai asked her cousin in a warm and genuine smile, a fact that Misaka noticed as she rarely see her being like this besides her and their friends.

"I'm fine with the basketball team," Kuroko replied with his usual poker face as they are now going to the sidelines, "And how are you at Tokiwadai Middle High? I hope it isn't as taxinf as Teiko."

"It's very fine, cousin. But first and foremost, why the hell did that troglodyte ended up teaming with your basketball club?" Shirai asked as she finally realized the reason why Misaka brought them here. _Dammit, Onee-sama! You have me here but why do you want to chase over that ape who might be influencing the basketball team of Seirin!?_

"Kamijou-kun?" Kuroko raised his eyebrows, "I don't see why he shouldn't be here. He has potential in our club. It's still early but I believe that someday, he'll achieve the same rate of growth as those of my teammates from Teiko."

"Oh yeah, where are they now?" Shirai asked as they all sat in the bench.

"Aomine-kun's in Touou _Kokou Gakuen_. Kise-kun's studying in Kaijo. Midorima-kun's in Shutoku, Murasakibara-kun's playing for Yosen and our former captain, Akashi-kun is in Rakuzan," Kuroko replied as he takes out four cold drinks of Gatorade, "I know it's not much but you can have these."

"Ah, thanks." This time, it was Misaka who answered while still getting the shock of her life at meeting her _kouhai's_ cousin. _So Kuroko's cousin is part of those so-called basketball prodigies that I heard some years back? Still, I don't see why that idiot is here. I mean, I have known him longer than everyone here and I swear I haven't seen him play basketball._

While drinking the sports drinks that were doled out, Kagami then asked as he dribbles a ball, "Now, how are Kamijou and Alex doing out there in the public court? I wonder what my mentor is now teaching to him. It looks like he doesn't need any refinement for his style, after all. He had beaten Kise and Midorima, after all."

Misaka almost spit out her drink the moment she heard Kagami speak. _What!? He managed to take down two of those basketball prodigies that Kuroko-san is speaking off. How come I didn't even saw him play?_

"I'm curious actually," the older Kuroko replied as he then reties his shoe laces, "Why don't we go and see Kamijou-kun and Alex-san? I'm sure she has something in store for the two of us."

"Ah, I see. Let's go then…" Kagami was already prepared to go when she was cut off by none other than Misaka.

"We'll go too!"

Kuroko looked at the four before eventually making a decision, "Well, I guess they can come too. I mean, didn't Index-san came here on Kamijou-kun's first day of basketball in Seirin?"

Hearing the name of her rival being mentioned, Misaka swore she'll destroy that Silver Sister once she sees her again.

#

The time was 10 am and the sun was shining brightly as the group consisting of the two Seirin regulars, Misaka, Shirai, Uiharu, and Saten all walk in the streets. While walking, Misaka kept asking about how good is that 'idiot' when it comes to basketball and so far, she got very short responses such as "Well, he's better than that Ahomine" , "He's an undeniable prodigy." The Railgun fought the urge to tell sarcastic comments about how vague those responses were.

But as they were nearing the public court, they heard familiar shouts, "I'm not letting you, Himuro!" , "You're free to try, Kamijou!" It seems like two individuals are locked in a heated match.

"That voice!" Misaka muttered in anger as the rest of the group ran towards the bushes just in time to see Kamijou stealing the ball, "T-Tatsuya!? What is he doing here!?"

"Oh it's you, Taiga," Alex, who was on the side lines observing the two, then noticed the large group with her former student, "And you sure have brought a large group with you."

"It's not like I wanted to," the power forward snorted.

But more than that, Misaka also have seen another person she didn't expect to meet here, "Hey, you!" she pointed at Lessar, who was standing beside Alex, "What are you doing here, huh!?"

"It's none of your business," Lessar replied to the girl whom she met in Russia last year and was even with her when Othinus (who haven't shrank yet at that time) and Kamijou were together, "Or are you here to offer some fan service? Then wait for your turn!"

Misaka was tempted to use her shocks but was quickly stopped by Shirai, who was thinking, _Onee-sama, this isn't Academy City so let's keep it low._ Then they all stand on the sides of the court as they watch the Yosen shooting guard versing the Seirin point guard, who were too focused that they didn't even noticed the large party that have arrived.

"Somehow, Himuro-kun have found ways to score against Kamijou-kun," Kuroko said as he watches the gorgeous man make his smooth jump shot, "But it seems even he had a hard time stopping Kamijou-kun when the latter is on offense."

"That's right," Alex said, "Kamijou Touma is a rare breed of point guard like Akashi of Rakuzan. From what I have observed in his raw talent, outwardly, he's like Kise with his ability to copy, adapt and incorporate moves but more accurately, he's a quasi-combination of Akashi and Aomine with his agility and smooth handles. All I can say for now that when it comes to speed alone, he transcends the rest of all Seirin regulars, even you Taiga."

Misaka can't believe what she heard from the blonde mentor as she watches Kamijou then made a smooth between-the-legs crossover and a turnaround fade away to score. _Now that I see it for myself, I had to admit I haven't seen anyone play as crazy as this._ As far as she knew, basketball in Academy City is mainly played by people from the streets and even then, they aren't even that good. Even schools rarely offer that sport in that city and Tokiwadai is just exactly one of them as they care more about Espers. She also noticed that physically, he had changed. _He's gotten some pretty muscles in his arms and he seems to be able to move smoothly._

"I'm pretty sure Akashi-kun is already waiting for him in the national basketball team," Kuroko offhandedly commented. The word "national team" was enough for Misaka to actually yell.

"What!? That idiot? A national player?" she can't help but shout angrily (or rather, in disbelief) but she was ignored by almost everyone as their eyes are on the two men playing on the court.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _He's up by three points_. Himuro thought inwardly as the score is already 9 to 6 in favour of the spikay haired point guard from Seirin. _One more point and it's officially over. But if that's the case, I'll just make it hard for him to score his last goal._ He then began to do a hesitation dribble with Kamijou eyeing closely while pressuring him. All of the sudden, he suddenly stopped and before the former knew it, Himuro was already jumping for his point, which fortunately swished in.

 _Dammit, that's another smooth shot of his._ Kamijou can't believe over the fact that he got awed once again by Himuro's simple and orthodox yet soft and sharp shot. _I don't know why but I just keep gazing his pretty jump shot. Guess I have to pull some tricks._

With the ball in his hands, Kamijou then faced off against Himuro for his last point match. _Hmmm…guess I'll have to pull of that move._ Suddenly, he then bounced the ball on his left side as his weight leans on his right. Bewildered, Himuro then tried to grab the lose ball. _Is he trying to lose this game?_ But as he reaches his hands, his opponent suddenly grabs the ball back in a split of a second and dashed on the right wing. _Shimatta! It's a change of pace._ Himuro then recovered and was able to catch up but Kamijou then paused for the moment and then turned around before going left. Himuro, though, was able to catch up once more and jumped with the spiky haired boy the moment the latter tried to make a layup. But in an instant, Kamijou changed his shooting form in the air as he ducks away from Himuro's block before releasing the ball. _This is double clutch!_ Himuro said as he watched the ball slowly go for the ring before eventually settling and rattling inside the hoop. Nevertheless, the last shot sealed Kamijou's victory.

As soon as the game was over, both the aces of Yosen and Seirin are panting heavily as they are both exhausted.

 _Damn. Himuro's loyal to the basics but I swear every last one of his shots are of the highest quality. It seems there is still a lot of room for improvement,_ Kamijou thought as he was sweating profusely.

 _Kamijou's speed and agility rivals that of Touou's Aomine and Rakuzan's Akashi. Alex must have already thought about him being a hybrid player of those two,_ Himuro inwardly said to himself.

*clap clap*

"That was great boys!" Alex exclaimed as she then walks to the two bringing a white towel and two bottles of water, " _By the way, Tatsuya, I have brought along some one for you._ " She spoke English to the Yosen player.

As if on cue, Kagami joined the blonde and said in his own accent of English, " _Tatsuya! You never told me that you were going to be here._ "

" _Alex just called me in the last minute yesterday and asked for my assistance,_ " Himuro replied in English, " _By the way, you have an interesting teammate in Kamijou Touma. He's pretty strong and I'm sure he's a large addition to your team._ "

 _Are they talking about me?_ Kamijou inwardly eyed the two as he felt he got violated while he was drinking his bottle of water. "Well, let's go back to the gym now before coach…"

" _Chotto…_ "

The boy froze at hearing that voice. _That one voice._ He then realized that it wasn't only Kuroko and Kagami who were there on that day. He then looked at his side and finally saw that very one person he didn't want (or at least, planned) to see. _Such misfortune…_

"I. HAVE. FOUND. YOU." The voice of Misaka Mikoto cracked with evilness matched by her smirk as she can't help but form sparks in her forehead. Those who were present can't believe what they are witnessing. _Is this what they call an Esper?_ Kuroko and Kagami inwardly said the same thing in their minds.

" _Chotto-matte, Biri Biri!_ " Kamijou tried to calm down the now raging Misaka, "This is Tokyo City, not Aca…"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Misaka shouted as she finally exploded in anger.

"Everyone, duck down!" Kamijou said as sparks of electricity exploded. Reacting on instinct, everyone had dropped down on the ground. Himuro had barely managed to fully lie down on his spot when a line of electricity struck the lamp post which is in his direction. Kamijou, though, was able to cancel out the shocks by using his Imagine Breaker and to finally put it down, he rushed to where Misaka is standing and he touched her with his right hand. This action caused Misaka to stop and suddenly blush. _T-This idiot…_

"Dammit, Misaka!" Kamijou blurted out, using the Railgun's real name, "You really have to know when to use your powers. You're in Seirin for fuck's sake, not in Tokiwadai or in that park…"

"It's your own fault!" Misaka retorted back, "Why the hell did you leave Academy City without even informing me, huh!?" Kamijou felt like he was going to have a headache as he then began to search for help. _Huh…where the hell is Lessar when I needed her help here!?_ He didn't realize that even before Misaka had released her powers, the New Light member had just left stealthily.

"Just what the hell is going on here!?"

Kamijou gulped as he heard the voice of Aida cut across the air like a knife thrusting into butter. _Never mind, another she-demon is on the way here._

#

Right now, the Seirin aces in Kamijou, Kuroko, and Kagami are all sitting in the floor in _seiza_ (a term for a traditional way of sitting in Japan)as the four middle school girls are in their backs standing, with their heads bowed. Just a moment back, Aida, who came rushing into the street court with all of the seniors after they heard an explosion, just came in time to see Misaka and Kamijou already engaged in a verbal tussle. Already fed up with Lessar, Index, and to some extent, Fukiyose barging into their earlier practice sessions, Aida first smacked Misaka on the head with her slapping fan before proceeding to kick Kamijou on the gut, smacking Kagami on his cheek, and putting Kuroko on a headlock as some sort of a punishment for their role in this chaos (even though Kuroko and Kagami were only spectators and are even lying down on the floor).

"I just don't know how to deal with you three, especially you, Kamijou-kun," Aida _smiled_ in a creepy way as her dark aura began to emanate around her, "Izuki-kun, what do you suggest?"

"Huh? Ah," the control tower of Seirin was caught off-guard, "Well, for starters, we should ban these four middle school girls from even stepping into Seirin especially after what happened back there."

"You can't simply do that!" Misaka stomped her foot as she was mad that they are being banned to enter the school of the guy that she had feelings for, "I didn't mean to do that. It was an acci…"

"Why don't you shut your mouth for once!?" Hyuga cut her off as he began to enter his clutch mode personality, "Seriously, I don't know what's your motive with him but you can't simply demand such things from him, more so that you're just a junior."

"Do you even know my status in Academy City?" Misaka glared at the _megane_ captain as if she was belittling the shooting guard. However, she was caught in surprise by Hyuga's remark.

"What? You think this is Academy City, you dumbass brat!?" the clutch captain roared at Misaka, who began to sweat drop at the treatment she is receiving, "Here in Seirin, no one cares about your status, whether you're a powerful or rich one. Furthermore, you're an outsider and you had no right to attack my _kouhais,_ especially this rascal…"

"Captain!" Kamijou gathered all his courage to cut off Hyuga, "Uhm…rather than wasting our time here, can coach already make a decision to end this? I mean, we'll just waste our time here. Triple my training if you want but please don't punish Misaka and her friends since they really are just new here in this place." Hearing what spiky haired boy said, Hyuga was about to pounce on him and strangle him, only to be stopped by Kiyoshi, who was still smiling despite the situation.

"Fine," Aida sighed, "Kamijou-kun, Kuroko-kun, and Kagami-kun! All of you run ten laps outside the school after this!"

"Eh?" this time, it was Shirai who objected to this, "Forgive me _senpai_ but don't you think this is quite too much, especially for Tetsu-nii? You know that his stamina isn't that strong and…"

"I understand your concern but," the brunette coach explained, "I can't let them off without a punishment. Furthermore, Kuroko-kun would be fine. He won't be a regular in the Teiko team back then if he wasn't subjected to those kinds of drills. You of all people outside the Generation of Miracles should know this since you were his cousin."

"I know that part but…" Shirai was cut off by his cousin who patted her in the shoulder. "Kuroko-san, thanks for the concern but we'll be fine!" The tealnette gave her a small smile.

"See? Now you three, go now!" Aida yelled.

Hearing the shout, the three scrambled in their feet and quickly ran towards the exit doors. The coach then turned to the four girls, "Since this is your first time, I'll let it off and call this as a warning _demo_ …" her demeanour turned dark, "Should you do something similar here in the near future, I won't hesitate to call the authorities to have you four questioned for trespassing a school campus." She then gave each four of them a white cloth and a water spray filled with cleaning liquid, "But since it would be quite unfair to those three, I'll see it that you'll clean those dirty basketball as a form of punishment. Now, of you go!"

Misaka restrained herself from using her powers to attack the coach.

#

"Dammit, I don't understand why I am being punished too!?" Kagami slightly grumbled as he runs alongside his two friends and teammates, "I mean, it was her fault for emitting such sparks."

"Kagami-kun, coach might hear you," Kuroko chided his current light and partner as they already finished their seventh lap, "By the way, Kamijou-kun, that kind of power can only be the work of a Level 5 Esper."

"You kinda hit the bulls eye alright," Kamijou replied as they slowed down a bit, "In case you don't know, she's the third ranked Level Five back in Academy City out of seven. They're the true talented prodigies there."

 _So they are analogous to the Generation of Miracles here._ Kuroko thought as they began to pick up their pace again. However, another thing struck his mind and somehow, he was bothered by it. Not wanting to let this chance get away, he then asked the spiky haired boy, "By the way, how come you didn't get affected by the electric shocks? I was already lying on the floor but I still manage to see you not even get a scratch from the sparks. Someone from that kind of position could have been killed already but it looks like the attack simply evaporated when it reached you. Do you have some kind of Esper power as well despite being a Level 0?"

The Imagine Breaker user almost tripped upon hearing Kuroko's question. _It's bad enough already that Biri Biri had foolishly used her powers here and in effect, everyone already had a clear picture of what an Esper really is. I don't think it's wise to bring up my Imagine Breaker right now and that doesn't even include the Magic Side…_

He closed his minds upon remembering that darker side from where Index came from, ironically. But on the other hand, Kuroko and Kagami are his current teammates and friends and since his day one in Seirin, they never failed to support him in various ways. _Well…it would be rude if they don't at least know about my right hand. It won't hurt if I tell a bit about Imagine Breaker. After what happened this day, they deserve to know the truth._

"About that guys, let me tell you a secret," Kamijou than looked at his friends, "But please, just keep this with the three of us only. It might sound crazy but I'll tell you the truth."

"Sure, Kamijou-kun," Kuroko reassured him while Kagami just gave him a look that says " _Just tell us, already._ "

"Ever since I was born," Kamijou then narrated, "I had a mysterious power residing in my right hand called Imagine Breaker. Crazy as it might sounds, it had the power to cancel any supernatural power."

"Eh? Seriously?" Kagami can't believe what he heard.

"What Kuroko saw a while back is proof of that," the spiky haired boy continued as they have finally finished their eight lap, "If I don't have it, I would have ducked down like what I told you to do but my right hand enabled me to cancel out her attacks."

"That power looks so convenient," Kuroko whistled in the air.

"Not really," Kamijou miserably sighed, remembering his life full of rotten luck, "That power doesn't stop anything natural or within physics like bullets, thunderstorms, incoming trucks, and Index's teeth. In fact, I sometimes detest it since it always bring bad luck on my part."

"But still, you had such power," Kuroko reminded him, "Instead of focusing on the negative thoughts, use it for things that are good for you as well as for others."

Kamijou then thought of Hamazura for a moment.

"Geez, thanks guys," Kamijou smiled as they saw that they are nearing the end of their tenth lap.

"No need to be cheesy," Kagami grunted, "Let's finish this one first before any drama rolls off!"

#

" _Kuso…_ "

Misaka Mikoto had been cleaning the balls for a long time now and yet, they still keep coming, "Why do I have to do this task?" She grumbled as she continued spraying liquid into the balls before eventually wiping the dust off.

"Well, we did make a mistake," Uiharu muttered as she was tempted to say that her upperclassman was the one behind all of these after all but held her tongue, "Well, it looks like we'll be finished in no time."

In another corner, Aida, Alex, and Himuro are in another corner of the basketball gymnasium watching the rest of the regulars practice so hard. "It seems that's quite an impressive coaching job there, Riko-san," the former WNBA player complimented the brunette as they are seated in the bleachers drinking tea.

"My father thought me the necessary skills of coaching," the female coach proudly said, "Of course, I want all my boys to be in their best condition."

"I see that," Alex chuckled as she sips her tea, "By the way, how did you all manage to recruit Kamijou in your line up? From what I hear, he came from a no-name school in that Academy City place and yet, he possess a high-level skill comparable with Aomine and Akashi."

"All I can say is that it was a stroke of luck that he enrolled here and we didn't even scout for him," Aida admitted and then eyed the American mentor, "I know for a fact that Kamijou-kun is really an unpolished genius but can you really say that he's comparable to those two? I mean, he's also good but is it a bit too early?"

"Hmmm," Alex then thought for a moment, "I'll say it again. He's like a quasi-combination of Aomine and Akashi with the skill of Kise of Kaijo. Perhaps, it would be safe to say that if he got the height of Taiga or Teppei-san, he'll simply overwhelm those three. Nevertheless, there are still room for improvements that the boy can undertake. For once, he can learn from Akashi's perfect rhythm plays. He's a point guard, right? I'm not saying that he's not a good passer since I have to see that one yet but I could tell he still have to sharpen his passing skills. He must also learn to be a good tactician. From what I had observed, he tends to rely on instinct rather than a strategy, which could be bad if done too much."

Aida nodded as she bows her head down.

"On the bright side," Alex then continued, "There's no need for him to practice offense, just polish his fundamentals more to have more options in aiming for the basket. His abilities are extremely fast, extremely strong and extremely skilful. It does look like he can score from any position in the court. He is very fast, agile, and powerful which enabled him to get past even against Tatsuya's lockdown defense. He'll be able to mirror and even surpass the growth of the Generation of Miracles as long as he takes the right training and attitude."

"I…I see," Aida replied as the way she looks at the spikey haired boy's skills had just gone only deeper. _I'm glad he chose Seirin_. Pushing out those thoughts, she then stood up and then took out a whistle. _Prrrrt!_

At the sound of the whistle, all of the regulars present are being asked to gather in front of their coach so they stopped their drills and immediately lined up. Coincidentally, Misaka and her group had just finished cleaning the unused basketballs and they all joined the players who are in the line.

"Great job boys!" Aida gave her 'mules' a thumbs up before turning her attention to the Tokiwadai and Sakugawa students, "And young ladies, I hope this is the last incident that you'll create such chaos."

" _Hai…_ " Misaka spoke softly on behalf of her friends.

 _Bam!_

Everyone's attention had turned to the gym doors, which revealed the three aces of Seirin finally entering back to the gymnasium after completing their laps. Sweating profusely while panting for oxygen, they made their way into their duffel bags to get rehydrate themselves.

 _Tetsu-nii!_ Shirai was now concerned about his cousin, who looks like he'll gonna die at any moment.

After gulping their sports drinks greedily, Kamijou and his friends now drag themselves into the line to join their comrades. "Now that we're complete," Aida squealed, "Let's have another scrimmage to conclude this Saturday's training session. As usual, seniors versus juniors with eight minutes each quarters!"

Kagami wanted to complain about having another game, not because he doesn't want to but because his body is sore and yet, he felt he had no choice as he goes to the center circle. As for Kamijou, a thought cross his mind. _I just noticed, everytime someone comes to find me, it always ends up in a practice game._ Nevertheless, he then prepares for the game as he ties up his shoe laces and was about to go when suddenly…

" _Chottomate,_ " the voice of Misaka was heard as she gripped into the boy's black sleeveless t-shirt, "I need to speak to you for a bit after your practice game."

"Uh…sure…" Kamijou doesn't know why but he's feeling a bit nervous at what she'll say later on. _But that can come later._ He then ran to join his teammates, who are now positioned.

The ball was then tipped in again between Kiyoshi and the younger Yagi.

#

After a gruelling 32-minute match, the game ended up being tied after Kamijou made a hotly-contested three-pointer in the dying seconds of the game. This game was different in the sense that some of the freshmen were subbed in for the second year trio in order for Aida to assess their improvements.

"Two losses and a tie," Koganei sighed as they all gather their things, "Have we actually gotten worse?"

"No, you idiot," Hyuga slapped him on the scalp as he gets his own duffel bag, "If anything, we actually improved a lot, considering that we're up against our three rascals," He then looked at the three, who are casually talking to each other. _Yet, it hurts that we haven't won a single game against those youngsters._

Meanwhile, Misaka wasted no time and suddenly, he then dragged the unsuspecting Kamijou in another corner of the basketball gymnasium, "Hey you, care to tell me now why the hell did you leave Academy City?"

Kamijou scratched his head as he really felt a headache. _This day really isn't going to end well_. He then breathed heavily before replying, "Well, it's within my rights to transfer schools that I deemed is perfect for me. And it's not like I would hurt others by going to Seirin and playing basketball. It's even more fun here…"

"Then care to tell me why did you leave without telling me?" Misaka pressed on, not wanting to lose this boy in front of her. _If this is the only way to keep him…_

"Well…knowing you, you would freak out for no reason if I do tell you I would transfer schools," Kamijou coolly replied as he then scratched his head again, "I don't know why but why do you keep asking? This isn't like Hawaii or that crazy High Priest but rather, this is basketball. Besides, I'm not really obligated to tell you, do I? Because that makes it look like you're my mother."

"But still…" Misaka then ran out of questions as he then blushed at the sight of the boy's sweaty muscles. _Dammit, I feel like red blood cells would explode in my nose!_

"Never mind!" Misaka stomped her foot as she crosses her arms, "If that's it, then so be it. Besides, I can just pay you a visit to this school every week since I don't know what trouble will you go through again especially that you're an idiot."

Kamijou was about to say something but decided to keep quiet. _No matter what I say, she'll just go over though it._ Yet, something about what Misaka said made the boy look strange, "You just said you'll visit here every week? Don't you think you've got any other obligations to do? Besides, that would chip away your precious time…"

"I don't care what you say! I'll do it!" Misaka shouted and then suddenly shivered when she noticed all of the players are looking at their direction, "Well…it's not like you can stop me from going here."

The boy then didn't spoke for a while as he then drops his shoulders. _As much as I hate to admit it, Biri Biri is right though as I can't simply kick her out of this gym or the school in general for no reason. It's not like she is wrong. But on the other hand…_

"Do whatever you want then," Kamijou waved his hands as he sighed and picked up his duffel bag, "Just try to control your overly-excited nature as well as your trigger-happy tendencies."

Misaka was slightly offended by what he said but before she can do something dangerous, Shirai suddenly came and pulled her onee-sama away, "Let's go now, sissy! You said you'll treat us for lunch, right? We're hungry."

Remembering what she just promised, Misaka gulped but since a deal is a deal, she had no choice but to relent in. But as the two then walked towards the gym doors, the teleporter then stopped for a moment and talked to his cousin, who was near their path, "We'll see you soon, enough, Tetsu-nii! Please say hi to auntie and uncle for me!"

"You're already here anyway so why don't we go so you can visit for a while?" Kuroko deadpanned, "Besides, it has been a long time since they haven't seen you."

"I wish I could but unfortunately, Judgement duties has to be done first and Onee-sama promised up to treat us today," Shirai genuinely sighed as she knew it would have been nice to see her relatives, "I'll just make it up when I'm free."

"I see. Good luck then and have a nice trip back to Academy City," Kuroko bade his cousin farewell as they got out of the gym.

"You two are directly opposite to each other," Kamijou commented honestly as they were now preparing to go out themselves, "You're the gentle type while Shirai is…well…" He was having a hard time commenting about Shirai's personality without making her look like a pervert.

"You're not the only one, Kamijou-kun," Kuroko said as he then gets hold of his things, "By the way, we're going to Maji Burger. Do you want to come?"

"Hmm…Oh sure.."

 _Criiiiing!_

Kamijou didn't finished his reply as he then heard his cellphone notify about a new text message. Groaning, he then pulls out his phone and once he read his message, he almost fainted upon realizing he had forgotten one important plan for today.

 _I'm waiting at the gates._

 _~ Fukiyose Seiri_

"Just my luck," he muttered and then turned to Kuroko, "W-Well, unfortunately, something happened so I cannot come with the two of you. _Sumimasen_ …"

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck then to whatever you'll do," Kuroko tonelessly said as he watches the spiky haired boy then ran off from his position to exit their gym.

Once he was outside, he then slowed down and walked slowly towards the gates. When he finally reached the gate, he passed them and hurriedly went outside. Instantly, he thought he saw a model when he finally saw Fukiyose leaning on the walls of the entrance gate.

She was wearing a pink tank top (which was a little tight that it made her bosom standout) with a black brassiere which was exposed (unfortunately) in the sleeves underneath her underarms, very _short_ shorts, and a jacket tied into her waist. She was clutching a shoulder bag. Her makeup (which made Kamijou yelp) was very minimal but it did make her face prettier as her lips are tinted with lipstick. Slowly, her head then turned to meet Kamijou's gazing face.

"Oh, Kamijou, what took you so long?" Fukiyose asked in irritation as she slowly stands up, "And what's with that reaction."

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say so he decided to go with the obvious, "Eh, what's with the skimpy outfit? Do you have a date and plan to impress a man?"

"Idiot!" the Forehead Deluxe shouted as he punches the boy in his cheek.

"Oww!" the unfortune boy wailed as he touches his cheek, "What was that—"

"Let's go somewhere else!" Fukiyose then drags the poor boy in the streets, "Uhm…why don't you decide for us to do something this day?"

"What!?" the boy was simply stupefied, "You haven't planned something for us? Well…uh…do you want to go to our house?"

"H-Huh? Y-Your house?" the brown-eyed girl was shocked to hear the boy is offering to take her to his house, "But don't you think that's…"

"It's fine, Fukiyose," Kamijou reassure her, "Besides, it's not like you haven't done anything wrong, isn't it?"

"Hmmmph….then lead the way, BaKamijou," Fukiyose crossed her arms but then, she held her right hand to the boy, who reluctantly took it.

#

Kuroko and Kagami are peacefully seated on their usual hangout spot in Maji Burger minus their third trio player and friend. It's not like they are talking but rather, it seemed like they were deep in thought.

"I don't know if I'll get used to your appetite, Kagami-kun," the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles bluntly commented on the order of his current partner, which consisted of 15 hamburgers and a large cola.

"I could say the same for your vanilla milkshake," Kagami grunted as he takes note of Kuroko's milkshake cup.

"They're nice," Kuroko defended himself as he sips his shake. Once again, they started to eat slowly and quietly as they are too exhausted to even argue. It wasn't until Kagami unloaded his tenth hamburger that he began to speak again.

"Hey, Kuroko," the Seirin power forward said, "Do you believe in magic? As in supernatural magic."

The one being asked raised his eyebrows, "I'm surprised you asked that kind of question considering that it's you, Kagami-kun."

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean!?" Kagami roared as he felt he got insulted, "Anyway, what I'm asking is that do you believe that supernatural power exists?"

"Well…" now Kuroko was hesitating to answer, something that Kagami has noticed since he knew that the boy answers in a straight and honest way, "You just saw Misaka-san's electric shocks, right? That's an ESP power, form of supernatural power, which means that it's undoubtly real. I think I even talked about this yesterday when Kamijou-kun was speaking to Fukiyose-san."

"I…I see," Kagami made a weird expression as he realized he forgot what Kuroko had just discussed yesterday while huddled in that gym door, "Then what's the power of your cousin?"

"Teleportaion," Kuroko replied curtly as he finishes his third cup.

"What? Seriously? She can teleport anywhere?" Kagami almost choked into his burgers.

"There's a limit to her powers though especially that she's a Level 4," Kuroko explained as he puts down his cup, "Nevertheless, she can transport at least a distance of 81.5 meters from her base point, teleport an object with the weight of 130.7 kilograms as the maximum, and teleport things inside their designated targets."

"Woah, that's some impressive power," Kagami was genuinely shocked, "But how come you didn't have any kind of Esper powers, then?"

"Kagami-kun, Esper powers are usually obtained through artificial means," Kuroko said, "I don't exactly know how to explain it but let's just say there's a special curriculum in Academy City that's devoted in helping new students unlock and enhance their potential. If anything, I could have a power myself but by enrolling in Academy City, I wouldn't even be here standing in front of you."

"That's some long and abnormal process," Kagami sighed as he was close to finishing his burgers, "Then I'm satisfied at the fact that I'm a normal human right now. But then…don't you think Kamijou's power is somewhat…dubious?"

"What do you mean?" Kuroko eyed his light.

"I mean…a power that can cancel other powers except bullets, I find it hardly convincing," Kagami shrugged.

"I would have thought the same except for the fact that he managed to cancel out those electricity shocks with his bare right hand," Kuroko said, "If it wasn't true, then he would have been zapped to death attempting something so dumb. Besides, he does not look like he would lie about this mysterious power."

"I get your point but…" Kagami then trailed for a bit, "Don't you find it weird? And where do you think that Imagine breaker even originated?"

"How should I know?" Kuroko replied as he was finished sipping his last order of vanilla milkshake, "If you want to know more, then go and ask him." He then stood up and stretched his arms. It was that moment that he remembered something, "By the way, where did Himuro-san and Alex-san go? It looks like they disappeared before we even finished the scrimmage."

"They left a text message saying that they'll be headed to the market and I'll pay for what Alex bought in exchange for training me," the red head answered.

"Kagami-kun is rich," Kuroko stared at the taller teen.

"You've been saying that since the whole Seirin had gone into my apartment…" Kagami twitched in irritation.

#

On their way into the neighbourhood, Kamijou and Fukiyose are walking into the streets with their hands clasped together. The former could't believe this as he knew that she was acting way out of her character. _I don't know why but it felt like she had a 180 degree personality change. In fact, it's getting creepy._

Though, there are other things that the Falcon Eye user was thinking about. The first national team practice would be coming nest Saturday and he knew it was a race against time if he were to apply what he learned in the past few days in a limited time. _And that match with Himuro just validates that?_ He then remembered the Yosen guard's Mirage Shot and his smooth fakes and polished style. _For some reason, he's like a polar opposite of myself. While I admit I'm more of the explosive and freestyle player, he's a player of fundamentals, loyal to the basics. And yet, he's moves reminds me of an elegant dance._

He then remembered that one shot that just passed through Kamijou's hands. _The Mirage Shot. This is the first time I have seen something like this._ Despite hearing how it works from Kagami, he was still stumped. _That's some hard technique that I can't tell if I could block that one in a regular game. But still, it's not like I could do Himuro's jump shot and that Mirage shot. Perhaps…maybe I can copy them too…_

It was then that they passed by a street court which happened to be just a few blocks away from the Kamijou Residence, making it a reminder that the boy was closer to home. Seeing some kind of opportunity, Kamijou abruptly stopped and said, "Fukiyose, do you have a minute?"

"Yes?" the Iron Walled girl just spoke.

"Well, don't be mad but," Kamijou then took out his ball from his duffel bag, "Something just crossed into my mind for a while now."

"I can see that," Fukiyose sighed as she decided to put down her shoulder bag, "You've been wondering your mind out like some kind of a lost kid…"

"I wanted to show something to you," Kamijou flashed a grin as he dribbles his ball, "Come, let's play. I'm on offense and you'll be on defense. I just wanted to show you something."

"Argh…fine," Fukiyose relented as she removes the tied jacket from her waist and quickly followed the boy in the basketball court. Once they set up, Fukiyose did her best to try and block the boy despite her shorter height as Kamijou was dribbling the ball. Coming towards her, the latter suddenly stopped as he then stops slowly. Transitioning from his original position, he soon dipped the ball lower before eventually straightening up his posture and eventually entering his shooting motion. It was done so smoothly that Fukiyose can't help but watch in awe as the boy makes a simple but elegant jump shot. The ball ended up making a straight and beautiful spinning motion in an arch manner before it hit the target all net.

 _What was that shot?_ The girl was stunned to see such a beautiful jump shot.

The spiky haired boy then recovers the leather and then said, "That was just some practice. This next one is really something I wanted you to see. Please, defend however you like."

Fukiyose, getting distracted for a moment, then recovered from her shock and started to raised up her arms in hopes to deter the boy from shooting. Suddenly, she noticed the boy smile like a maniac, which made her falter for a bit. _What!?_ She then noticed him enter his shooting motion like the first one and not wanting to be overdone, she jumped high with her arms in peak point as the ball was released. _I might block this!_ But to her surprise, the ball just passed through her hand. _Huh!? What just happened!? My timing was just right to block a simple shot but it passed through my hand!?_ Her brown eyes then caught sight of the ball sinking into the ring without hitting the metal sides.

"It looks like I was a little off, huh?" Kamijou said as he picks up the ball, "Fukiyose, let's go now into our house."

"Uh…sure…" the girl wasn't sure how to react on that as she was just showed a glimpse of what the boy is capable of pulling off in pressure matches.

#

The first thing Kamijou did once they reached his homes is to let the girl in first before he does. "Your house looks pretty," Fukiyose commented as she looks around the surroundings."

"This is actually a rebuilt house," Kamijou sighed as he remembered the events of Angel Arc that ended up destroying the original structure of the house but he decided to keep it to himself, "And for once, I'm experiencing normal breakfast here." It was at that point where he heard a ruckus in their house. _Oh yeah, I do remember mom saying that we'll have visitors inside._

Leading the girl into their door, Kamijou then opened it and greeted, "Hello, there! I'm home!"

"Onii-chan!"

Kamijou frozed as he heard a foreign voice in their house. Looking up, he then saw his parents and Index sitting on the couch with three other people. Looking at the source of the voice, he then saw it was coming from a petite child with green eyes. He gulped. _Wait…don't tell me this is…_

"You're back, Touma-dear!" Shiina squealed with delight as she motions to their table full of _Yakiniku_ (Japanese barbeque) and snacks (half of which Index had started to gobble up sadly), "Look, your cousin Otohime and her parents is here as well!"

"Hi, onii-chan!" the brunette Tatsugami Otohime greeted his eldest cousin as he jumps up and tackled the boy to the ground, "Oh look! Big cousin just brought a pretty lady home, Aunt Shiina, Aunt Touya!" She looks at Fukiyose, who was too shocked to reply.

" _Ara, ara,_ it seems my Touya's flirting has been contagious to the point that it has affected my son as well," Shiina smiled _dangerously_ as she makes her way towards Fukiyose.

Following Japanese etiquette, the teen lady steps forward and bows as she introduces herself, " _Konnichiwa_ , Kamijou-san. _Watashi no namae wa Fukiyose Seiri desu._ "

"Such a polite and beautiful young lady," Shiina dramatically said as he looks at his son, who is still tackled to the ground, "Touma dear, it seemed like you have brought into our household my future daughter-in-law. _*Hic Hic*_ I can't believe my son is growing up so fast. From a little babe, he grew up to become a basketball player and have a nice girlfriend. Please, give me lots of grandchildren when I'm…"

"It isn't like that, Mom/Kamijou-san!" both the embarrassed and blushing teenagers shout at the top of their lungs.

"Touma…"

The boy sweatdropped as he heard that all-too familiar voice rang out. Looking up from his position, he looks up to see Index swinging out her fangs as she stands in front of him while smiling in a wrong way.

 _Glomp!_

"Such misfortuuuune!"

#

The rest of the afternoon was spent great, save for that one Kamijou Touma, who had to put oil into his head after Index just bit his head for seeing that he was "commiting" adultery. Other than that, the day was just fine. Fukiyose then got to meet Kamijou's parents as well as his relatives and they actually made a good impression on her. _The Kamijou family looks quite fun._

"I heard that you'll be playing for Japan in Olympics Basketball this August, nephew," Tatsugami Otohiko, Otohime's father, said in delight as he drinks tea, "That's great! So does that mean that you'll play with those prodigies?"

Kamijou didn't need to think to see that his uncle is referring to the Generation of Miracles, "Yes and from what I hear, I'll be coming off the bench and be the sub for our starting point guard though I'll not expect too much." He was then hit in the rib by Fukiyose, who was glaring to her as if saying, "Stop underestimating yourself, _baka_."

"Still, we would all go to your matches," Tatsugami Otome, Otohime's mother, replied, "I'm sure you have made everyone proud that you proved your detractors from the past wrong."

"Onii-chan would be seen on television!?" Otohime said as she was chugging down her cookies, "Wow! I'll be the cousin of a famous basketball player!"

Kamijou sweat dropped at this.

After the afternoon fun, the Tatsugami family decided to leave early while the sun hasn't set down yet. And after bidding their good byes, they have left with a promise for a barbeque party the next Saturday (which Kamijou realized will coincide with his first tour of duty to Japan) and of course, they invited Fukiyose, who said that she'll she if she can attend. After they had gone, the Forehead Deluxe felt that it was time that she goes back to Academy City as well and Kamijou decided to accompany her to the bus station.

As they were walking towards the station, Fukiyose then turned to face Kamijou and said, "I apologize for how I treat you so badly in the past…"

"Huh?" the boy was simply surprised to the prideful Fukiyose say sorry, "Where did that come from?"

"I just felt bad remembering how I physically hurt you when you're still studying in Academy City," the girl's whisper eventually grew louder.

Kamijou's eyes widens at that.

"But your still an idiot…hmmmph," Fukiyose made her signature fierce look.

 _Why I am not surprised?_ Kamijou sighed as they finally reached the bus.

As Fukiyose already goes back to her place with the promise of trying to visit the boy often, Kamijou wondered whether Tsuchimikado and Aogami had gotten wind of this already.

"And crap, I still had basketball practice for the next six days after tomorrow Sunday…"

* * *

 **\- Author's Notes –**

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Yosh! So it's my debut time in the next chapter!

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Good for you. How come there isn't even a single hint about me being in the series!?

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Maybe you're just that unpopular.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** I swear I'll kill you now.

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** So anyway, here we see Touma and that big-breasted lady now make up for what happened, or rather, what always happens in their first year of high school where the girl is always hurting our main character. I wish I did it to that Aomine brat.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Does it matter? You'll see him anyway in the next chapter as well.

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Anyway, I was wondering whether they'll hit up after the Olympics. I mean, it does seem to be leading to that direction.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Hate to break it to you but have you forgotten about Misaka Mikoto…

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Meh ( _waves him off_ )….after nearly zapping my kouhai, I don't think it will lead to that. Well…at least in my opinion…

 **Stiyl Magnus:** But anyway, I'm okay with what he'll do as long as it wasn't Index…

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Yeah because you'll be jealous.

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Tsk!

 **Nijimura Shuzo:** Well, that's all for it! Thank you readers and I'll see you in the main story!

 **Stiyl Magnus:** Anyway, please leave a review or PM if you wish.


	11. First Tour of Duty and Revelations

At that night, Kamijou lay on his bed as he was busy thinking a lot of things. _First, Lessar was there. Next, Biri Biri was there as well. Then, Fukiyose in sexy clothing for a reason that I don't even know and I don't care what it is. Lastly, Otohime and my relatives are here as well. Is there some reason why those things happened?_ He groaned as he then squirmed on his bed. He then saw a glimpse of Index snoring loudly on her bed as well as Othinus asleep on her doll house. _And what's with the barbeque party on Saturday?_

After a while, the boy's eyelids fell heavy and soon, he himself is snoring as he is drowned in his own starry dreams.

#

For the first five days of the first week of June, the daily routine of Kamijou Touma was basically the same—that is, with his daily doses of rotten luck. From Monday to Friday straight, he would get up early at 5 am, which was very unusual for a boy who is known to be for his tardiness back in Academy City but then, the moment he joined Seirin's team, he knew the value of waking up early and exercising. After breakfast, he would always run into Kuroko and Kagami on the streets and from there, they would simply walk together going to Seirin. They would always talk about their experiences with Seirin, their daily struggles in their classes, and their weird lives, with Kamijou not surprisingly ranting about his daily misfortunes, which the light and shadow of Seirin soon began to figure out why.

During one of their stops in Maji Burger, a waitress accidentally spilled hot water on the spiky haired boy's bag, which destroyed his paper works in his math subjects. Kuroko and Kagami could only blink at Kamijou, who was wallowing in anguish. _And here, I thought we are the unluckiest in our team!_

Another time, they were in a street with the whole team and Kamijou was carrying a brand-new phone at that time which his father gave to him. All of the sudden, Kiyoshi, due to his air headedness, didn't see a bump in the road and as he stepped in, he suddenly slipped and he fell forward to Kamijou, who was clutching his phone for fear it might get wrecked. Ironically, that just what happened after the 6'4" frame of Kiyoshi crashed into the smaller Kamijou's back and once the two stood up, the spiky haired boy could feel the pieces of what remained of his new cell phone. After that, the bystanders swore they heard someone shout, "Such misfoooortune!"

But that was actually the least. The worse part came when Kamijou was confronted with something that Kuroko and Kagami had actually dealt with when they were still the rookies in the young Seirin team: the deadly-than-venom cooking ability of their coach.

It happened one Friday morning (a day before the national team's first practice), when all of the regulars were now busy warming up in the basketball gymnasium and Kamijou was assigned to distribute the basketballs for that particular day. Seeing his hard work, coach Aida Riko then thought of rewarding him with something that made Kuroko and Kagami almost feel like their friend is being pulled into the River of Styx.

"Kamijou-kun!" the brunette coach called him out, "Since you're working your ass pretty hard, I'll reward you with a homemade dish that I made!"

"Uh…sure coach. _Arigatou!_ " Kamijou incredulously bowed to her in gratitude.

But to players who heard their interaction, they were basically terrified and was looking at the spiky haired boy with an expression that says, "Kamijou, are you trying to kill yourself!?"

"Oh, yeah," Kiyoshi put his hand on his chin as if he is thinking something pretty deep, "Since Kamijou only came to our club this year, he really had no idea about Riko's cooking style."

"That's not the main point, Kiyoshi!" Hyuga hushed him in the background as they watch the innocent Kamijou from afar continue to sort out the basketball rack, "Dammit, I'm pretty sure he'll throw up the minute he takes a taste of coach's dish!"

"But it should be fun, right!?" Koganei suddenly said as he joins the three, "I mean, he wouldn't become an official Seirin player until he experiences coach's inability to cook a decent meal without vitamins!"

"You're concerned with that!?" Izuki nearly yelled at the cat face as Mitobe shivered with for Kamijou, "But seriously, what will coach give to Kamijou?" He was remembering that certain dish from last year after they had won their revenge match against Touou in the Winter Cup and at that time, the Eagle Eye point guard thought that he would have seen Charon ferrying him into the river of Styx.

"Here!"

Before everyone can even move, all of the seniors, plus Kuroko and Kagami (who were planning to save their friend from a death warrant but were too late) froze to hear their coach have come back with a small brown box in her hand.

"This is a home-made chocolate bars that I made for the whole team but this one is exclusively for you since you're just a new student here," everyone heard Aida said to Kamijou, who seemed to be prepared to gobble up the chocolates. _Please, Kamijou! Don't eat that!_ Hyuga and Kiyoshi inwardly screamed as they remembered their own experience in eating the coach's homemade chocolates ( _ **A/N: In a Drama CD, Hyuga and Kiyoshi almost got killed by one of the coach's experimental chocolates)**_.

" _Nani?_ " they heard Kamijou, who is now clutching the box, suddenly said in surprise as his eyes bulge out in surprise, "Why is there _nashi_ pear on it?"

"Whaat? Oh…hehehe," the coach chuckled _nervously_ as she pushed the boy to eat her homemade sweets, "Just eat it, Kamijou-kun!"

"Oh, sure. _Arigatou!_ " the unsuspecting boy then took one bar of chocolate and quickly chewed a piece on his mouth. All of the sudden, his face suddenly turned purple.

"What's wrong, Kamijou-kun!?" Aida panicked as she watched her player and _kouhai_ suddenly began to twirl while holding his stomach and then he began to choke as his saliva was dripping in his mouth. _Dammit! You just poisoned him!_ All of the regulars had this on their minds as they quickly rushed into the scene, with Kuroko bringing in some water.

By the time they have reached their spot, Kamijou began to violently throw up as it looks like he was suffering from epilepsy. Luckily, Kuroko knows how to deal with situations like this as he gave the spiky haired boy some tablets and the glass of water to drink and in a matter of minutes, the boy stop spitting out vomit and he began to calm down. After that particular incident, Aida admitted that she injected a special supplement in the chocolate bars, which made everyone almost puke out as they watch Kamijou, who was heavily breathing as he sits on the floor, with concern. Ever the gentleman, Kiyoshi then proceeds to tell her ex-girlfriend (which Kamijou didn't even know at that time) that she can always restart how she makes her chocolates so it'll be better the next time.

Aside from those misfortunes, Kamijou began to receive daily messages from Fukiyose and in return, he messages her back, saying that he's fine and that he's learning more about basketball since he admitted that he still had a lot to learn in that ball game. While it looks awkward at first, Kamijou instantly became more comfortable with the Iron Walled girl texting her daily that in those first five days of June, he had learned to even text Fukiyose first thing in the morning. But aside, from her, he also had his share of text messages with Misaka, which shouldn't be surprising.

The problem is, Kamijou doesn't even initiate the conversation.

For instance, Misaka texted him, saying that how he is now and that she's only texting him because she doesn't know what could happen to him in Seirin so she decided to ask him. Not wanting to start another argument, Kamijou replied that he is fine as always and that there is no need worry about him. Misaka would then reply that he's an idiot for saying that and that whatever happens, she'll always be there for him. The boy then decided not to text back and shuts down his phone (which was a new replacement to the one Kiyoshi accidentally broke when they were all in the streets) as to prevent the Railgun from resorting to calls.

But that caused a counter-reaction as Misaka, alone this time, then snuck once again into Seirin High School late in the afternoon as they were all wrapping up their practice, suggesting that she was serious in saying that she'll always drop by his school. Of course, this wasn't well-received by Kamijou, who thinks that he's once again taking away the Level 5's time and he bluntly told her that it's better for her to go home and do her assignments. This didn't please Misaka, who then threatens him by emitting spark. Kamijou was forced to use his right hand to neutralize it and for a moment, Misaka secretly enjoyed Kamijou holding her hands before her tough instincts took over and she insulted the boy. Luckily, before Misaka can do something much worse, Kuroko and Kagami were able to enter the scene on time and quickly excused the boy from the Esper, saying that, "We needed to go somewhere else for our project in our English subject" which translates to, "We needed to get him away from you!"

But this doesn't stop Misaka and in fact, for the next three days, she became a somewhat constant fixture in the basketball gymnasium of Seirin but that doesn't mean they enjoy her presence at all. While they do not hate the Level 5 Railgun, Hyuga felt like she shouldn't even be here and was even tempted to have Misaka get kicked out of the gym if it wasn't for Kamijou, who said that it would be fine. This made Hyuga's jaw drop as he knew that ironically, the spiky haired boy was on the receiving end of the electric princess' swing moods. _And everyone can damn see it!_ But he decided to shut up for two reasons: Kamijou's saintly patience, which actually puts Kuroko to shame, and Misaka's electricity, which made all the seniors, especially the Light and Shadow of the team, to actually fear her unconsciously. And to makes things worse, they haven't even witnessed her Railgun, which could make Kiyoshi and Kagami pee the shit out of their pants.

But this doesn't mean he won't do his duties as the captain (and to his chagrin, the super daddy of the Seirin Basketball Team). When Misaka was again flared her temper as she uses her sparks when she and Kamijou were arguing outside, he actually took an iron water pipe lying idly in the basketball equipment room and was about to charge in there when Kuroko, with some help from Kagami and Mitobe, stopped him in his tracks, saying, "Don't barge in there, captain. Kamijou-kun would be fine."

 _How can you say he'll be fine when those sparks of hers are enough to kill Kamijou!_ Hyuga eyed his other _kouhai_ angrily but even before he can swing the metal tube, he saw that Misaka had calmed down while the Imagine Breaker user was scratching his head like an idiot.

As for the others, they decided to keep quiet even though they secretly wished that she doesn't have to use her sparks. Koganei, who was usually spectating in matters like this, actually wanted to pull away his junior from the walking taser but was stopped by Izuki, who said, "We're not Espers like the two of them. Besides, it looks like she can't even kill him." Kiyoshi, despite his weird smile, was silently praying that their second year point guard would get out alive in this awkward situation.

As for Aida, she was now taking back her opinions about Index, Fukiyose, and Lessar the moment she met Misaka. _I'd rather have that annoying nun and Fukiyose-san here than someone who looks like she'll about to commit murder._

Luckily, Misaka didn't visit Seirin on Friday because of an important task that requires them to go to a laboratory outside Tokiwadai. If she did, she would have seen Kamijou throw up coach's chocolates and would make things worse.

Little did she know, though, that her constant presence in the school began to attract unwanted attention and it began to somewhat affect the Seirin population (or at least, some of those who witnessed the raging Esper).

It reached to the point that one random student snapped some photos of the Railgun, who was about to exit the gates. Unfortunately for him, Misaka spotted him and immediately destroyed the camera with electrical shocks though the guy was able to escape safely.

On the other hand, Hyuga was weighing some options but decided to shelf them for more important matters. _The Olympics, Interhigh, and Winter Cup are more pressing concerns than this bratty kid!_

#

Finally, that day has come where it would be the time where Kamijou would be exposed to the shining bright lights and the smell of hardwood in the international basketball scene. Right now, he was eating a heavy breakfast of left-over fried chicken from last night, eggs, fried rice, cow milk, and garlic bread. He ate a lot, knowing that all the regulars in the nationals to training regimen which is thrice the pain in Seirin so he'll need all the nutrients.

"Good luck son!" Touya cheered his son as he was just entering the kitchen.

"Thanks, dad…" the younger Kamijou replied as he sat beside Index, who was basically stuffing everything in her mouth.

"By the way Touma dear, we'll have a barbeque party later at night," Shiina smiled at him as she pours more rice into her son's plate, "If you want, invite those in your national team and in Seirin High. Oh and you can bring my future daughter-in-law as well!"

"Mom…" Kamijou groaned but at the same time, almost choked at imagining himself impregnating a naked Fukiyose in their soft bed in her lustful mind. _That would be nice…_

Pushing those disturbing thoughts out of his head, the spiky haired boy was finished eating and went back to his room to pick up his basketball equipment consisting of his Kobe sneakers (he decided that for this day once, he'll switch to the Jordan shoes), bottled water, extra t-shirt, and some towels. After he bade his parents and Index good bye, he then went out of his house, just in time to see Kuroko just coming out of his house as well.

"Kuroko!" the spiky haired boy called out his friend who is already in his basketball attire as well.

"Kamijou-kun, good morning," the tealnette greeted him, "Shall we walk now?"

From there, they began to walk in the streets as the two were sharing some random moments in the team.

"I feel like I'm going to die yesterday," the spiky haired boy said as he was shaken from his experience with their coach's cooking yesterday, "Why did she make terrible chocolates, anyway? Does she not know how to cook?"

"Her cooking level is below average," Kuroko replied, trying to sound nice about Aida's way of cooking.

"Okay…" Kamijou looked at him blankly and then said, "So we're going to Tokyo Astrodome today?"

"Not really," the Phantom Sixth Man answered with a stoic face, "We're going to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. It's quite bigger than Tokyo Astrodome but their distances aren't afar from each other."

The raven nodded as they kept walking, "By the way, why didn't Kagami go with us?"

"He isn't an official member yet," Kuroko answered immediately, "While the two of us got automatically inserted in the roster, Kagami-kun would have to compete with other applicants for the remaining spots though I believe it won't be long before he finally joins us."

"I see…" the taller Kamijou then scratched his head and looked up in the sky.

It wasn't long before they managed to reach the site. The spiky haired boy was pretty amazed at the sight of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, which is where the Winter Cup is always held. _Tokyo Astrodome is already big but this edifice is larger and far more impressive in terms of architecture._ He then stopped dazing around as Kuroko started walking ahead so he decided to catch up and follow the tealnette. While they were walking, they could hear faint sounds of sneakers squeaking from the far distant. "Sounds like they have already started," Kuroko muttered as they continued to walk. After passing through a long hallway, they finally came upon an entrance which Kuroko then pushed the French doors. Following the Phantom players, Kamijou was pretty amazed at this place. _The courts of Interhigh is big but this one is even bigger!_ Just then, he began to hear faint sounds from the hardwood court.

"Dammit, Kise! Stop shoving that magazine in my face!"

" _Hidoi,_ Aominecchi! This was a new release!"

"This is ridiculous, nanodayo! At least, have the decency to shut up in this first day of practice."

" _Are_ …Kise-chin…your voice is too loud. I should crush you already…"

"All of you are so mean to meeee!"

"Kise! Another word and your training would be tripled."

"Hah! Serves you right, _ikemen_!"

"Aomine, don't forget that you'll do 100 pushups later before we start!"

"Akashi… _teme…_ "

"Sei-chan, where is Kuroko-chan and this Kamijou Touma?"

"I'm pretty sure they are hear by now, Mibuchi-san."

"I see…Kotaro, stop fooling around!"

"Eh…but I'm excited to play against strong players, Reo-nee!"

Kuroko blinked as he and Kamijou finally stepped into the court. For the latter, he was actually nervous. _Okay…I already know that they are strong but why am I nervous!_

"Oh…it seemed that they are here," the voice of Seijuro Akashi cut through the air as he spots his former Teiko teammate now coming in with the boy he had sought, "I was awaiting the arrival of you two."

"I see," Kuroko answered with a straight face as Kamijou Touma was basically frozen in his spot. _Now that I have seen them together in a court, I could say they're pretty threatening._ He said as one by one, all the present players gather behind Akashi as if they are up to something.

"Kamijou Touma, welcome to the national club," Akashi declared while smiling as he extends his hands to the spiky haired boy who nevertheless receives it, "From this day up to the end of the Olympics, remember this: this game isn't for the faint-hearted and do your best until you can't give no more." He was basically telling him to live up to expectations.

" _H-Hai…_ " Kamijou can only reply like a robot as he scans the whole area.

"Welcome, Kamijoucchi!" Kise basically flailed his arms as he welcomes the boy, "I look forward to teaming up toge…" Suddenly, he was cut off as Midorima slaps his hand into the cheek of the Kaijo small forward.

"You're annoying him, Kise," the Shutoku shooter said, "Nevertheless, welcome to the national roster and today's lucky item is a rubber ducky." He proudly flashes the yellow toy duck in his left hands, which made Kamijou only grew weary of him. _How can you carry something so embarrassing, Midorima?_

"Kamin!" a pink-haired girl, who just appeared randomly, suddenly went out all way to greet him, "I'm Momoi Satsuki and I'm your manager for this team! I hear a lot of things about you from Tetsu-kun!"

"Uh…sure. Nice to meet you," the Imagine Breaker user said as he then glances at the rest of the players. He sees Murasakibara, Aomine, Takao, Himuro, a guy with short, light brown hair and brown eyes, three guys hunched together, a similar but shorter spiky-haired buy with sharp steel blue eyes, and a gorilla-looking guy with a weird haircut. As if reading what's on Kamijou's mind, Akashi coughed up and said, "Kamijou, the others there would help us in preparing for the international stage though that would not mean they'll be playing with us there. That one is Sakurai Ryo."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" the apologetic mushroom was at it once again.

"Ignoring him, the three guys together are my teammates from Rakuzan. They are Mibuchi-san, Nebuya-san, and Hayama-san."

"'Sup…" the _Goriki_ Nebuya greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Kamijou!" Hayama said cheerfully as he fools around with the leather.

"Welcome, Touma-chan!" Mibuchi waved at him, which only creep out the spiky haired boy. _For some reason, I think I should stay away from him!_

"Next, that's Kasamatsu Yukio-san and he plays the same position as ours."

The former captain of Kaijo and Kise's tormentor only nodded at him.

"Last but not the least, Murasakibara's ape-like former captain, Okamura Kenichi-san."

"What's with the insult!?" the big man cried as he wiped his eyes, "Why can't no one respect me!?"

"Okay! Okay!"

The sound of a female voice made everyone shut up as a group of seven people had entered the gym. They had the same air as those of the Generation of Miracles except for the fact that they were older (obviously) than the players themselves.

"Huh? Coach!?" Kise suddenly let out a screech as he saw his plump Kaijo coach Takeuchi appear before in his eyes, "Wait…all of our coaches are in fact present!" The last sentence stunned the players as they raised their eyes up and what Kise said was real. Also present were the handsome Touou mentor Harasawa, Shutoku's Nakatani, Yosen's 33-year old beauty Araki Masako (whose image some players 'harden' up), the father of Seirin's mentor, Aida Kagetora (though Kamijou didn't know this yet), Rakuzan's bench tactician Shirogane Eiji, but most of all…

"It's nice to see your faces again, lads…"

Hearing that _familiar_ voice made Aomine almost chokes into the Gatorade he was gulping down as it seemed every expression of the Generation of Miracles, sans Akashi and Kuroko, had also changed into an expression of fear and intimidation.

"C-Coach Shirogane Kozo-san!?" Midorima, despite his usual stoic manner, cannot help but be shocked at seeing the very basketball mentor that made practice back in their Teiko days as some sort of survival of the fittest, "You'll be coaching us!?"

"Why, you still remembered me, Midorima," the grey-haired mentor said as he eyes the green haired lefty, "Since I'm back to full-health and the Japan Basketball Association has invited me to mentor you youngsters, I'm back as your head coach and with some addition of highly-touted players outside of the Teiko veterans, we'll have lots of fun…"

Everyone from the _Kiseki no Sedai_ plus their Phantom Sixth Man groaned (Kuroko paled for his part) as they are suppressing their urge to say sarcastic comments about the older Shirogane's ( _ **A/N: he is 51 while his cousin Eiji Shirogane is 45 in the KnB canon**_ ) perception of having 'fun'. Kamijou looked at them with some concern as he looks at the former Teiko coach. _Judging by their reactions, this old man must be a demon much more than coach and Fukiyose._

"Before we begin out light exercises, I must first say that as the hosts of the 20XX Tokyo Olympics, we must make the nation proud," Shirogane said with a stern voice, "I don't care how we will do it as long as it within the basketball rules and it translates to one thing: glory. And to accomplish that, your coaches and I have also invited some former players from Teiko to help in conditioning, fundamental strengthening, and tactics. Please, welcome them though those who attended Teiko didn't need to do that." As if on cue, three lanky men, on which two of them Kamijou actually knows.

"Uh…it was pleasant seeing Kamijou here," the ash-blonde Sekiguchi chuckled as he was wearing a black shirt and jogging pants, "That's the dude I'm telling you, Nijimura."

Hearing this made Akashi and Shirogane look at Sekiguchi with a confused look.

"Sekiguchi-san, you know him?" the red headed Akashi wanted to clarify something that doesn't look right in his opinion.

"Uh…yeah. Didn't he tell you?" Sekiguchi chuckled once more as he grabs a basketball lying in the floor and abruptly throws a pass to Kamijou, who catches it one-hand with ease, "I was the first one to discover his talent back in Academy City where I used to have that store. In fact, I was the one who pluck him out of the streets and suggest to him to take his talents here in main Tokyo city."

This newly released information processed into the minds of Akashi and the rest of the prodigies but before they could react, Shirogane already cut them off and said, "Now. Now. The small lectures can come later. For now, as an appetizer, you'll have one hundred laps outside the gymnasium, one hundred sit-ups when you get back here, one hundred lunges, one hundred shuttle runs, fifty counts of rope jumps and you'll get the equipment from Momoi, a hundred…"

 _This is basically a massacre! You call that an appetizer!?_ Kamijou was shocked out of his wits as his national team coach kept ranting on and on, not even realizing that his own players, especially those who didn't came from Teiko, were ready to faint upon hearing the very ordeal that the Generation of Miracles had undergone.

"Eeeeeek…." Hayama yelped from the moment he heard Shirogane's instructions, "I don't know if we'll all get out alive here…"

"Dammit. This is a hundred times worse than the training menu of Kaijo," Kasamatsu silently cussed as he listened to the coach who wasn't even finished speaking. The rest were already shivering upon hearing what their coach wanted them to do.

"Don't tense up, young lads. Nothing kills the young," Shirogane's face then turns serious, "Now get out of my sight and start those warm ups! Now!"

At the sound of their coach's thunderous voice, everyone scrambled to get out of the gym and together, they now head to the nearest track-and-field. From that point, everyone started to run laps.

#

"Misaka-san…"

The voice of Shokuhou was heard as Misaka was busy looking at a store window displaying various sizes of the Gekota toy frog. The former was agitated to see her rival suddenly call her out so casually like they were close friends.

"Don't just call out so loudly, you know," Misaka said with some anger in her voice as he line of sight meets Shokuhou's gold and starry eyes, which looks like it was taunting her to say something back.

"What's the matter, Misaka-san? You seemed so grumpy today," she snickered as she walks closely to the third ranked Level 5, "And I noticed you have been skipping classes since Monday. Are you in some kind of a personal mission?"

"Shut up. And it's not your business," the Railgun replied irritatingly as she decided to brush off the presence of Tokiwadai's queen.

" _Gomen…_ " Shokuhou muttered while smiling mockingly, "Oh…it seemed that my prince isn't here. How sad," She fakes a sigh as she wanted to provoke the brunette Misaka. The latter only narrows her eyes as she replies, "He isn't here at the moment for reasons I don't know. If I do know, what would you even do?"

"Heh…" Shokuhou grinned further at the startled Misaka, who wasn't expecting this kind of reply from her, "Don't worry, I do know about him taking down Midorima-san and Shutoku High School in a recent game…" She then was prepared to leave when all of the sudden, Misaka yelled at her to stop at her tracks, "Stop! You're not moving from that spot!"

Shokuhou can only look at her with an expression that can't tell if she was mocking Misaka or just being bored that day, "What's with the attitude, Misaka-san?"

"What the hell do you mean he took down Midorima!?" Misaka, hearing just last week that her secret crush had defeated two prodigies in a row, didn't want to acknowledge that fact, "Okay! I don't know what but what you're saying is impossible, considering it's that idiot…"

"Then you don't really know anything, Misaka-san," Shokuhou narrowed her eyes at the girl that months ago, was just vacationing with her at Bali, Indonesia and even worked together to investigate Kuriba Ryouko's cyborg experiment and its relation with the Indian Poker cards, "If you're saying that it's impossible because it's him, then you're wrong Misaka-san. I have seen him play in his best form and the fact that he took down a renowned prodigy on his own outside of Academy City is proof of that."

"It's hard to trust you, you know," the electricity princess spat back at her.

"I don't blame you, then," Shokuhou sighed and then smiled, "Well…that explains your five straight days skipping at least one subject." Misaka bit her lip as she was tempted to hurl insults at the blonde beauty, "I don't want to see my hero leave but because I love him, I let it as is and right now, I'm happy he has now found his own peace there on the other side of our world."

"He _never_ really belonged there," Misaka let out a snarl but deep inside, she had wished for the same for the boy she secretly likes, "He has a power that surpasses my ability so he had no place there. I don't understand his intentions at all so I was forced to watch him there in that school called Seirin."

"Oh? Are you his mother?" the blonde let out a surprised voice then lowered it down, "But kidding aside, I don't see any intentions on his part. It looks like he just wanted it to be there more. And surely, he has found a place where he really belongs. They're not Espers like us but I can tell his team are more than happy to receive him there and the same can be said of my prince." She then passed by the stunned Misaka and went her own way.

This left the Railgun pondering Shokuhou's words as well as imagining her crush very happy with his new school and team. To be honest, she wanted the same for the boy but at the same time, her emotions are bottling her up. And she had no idea how to really relay her feelings to the boy with spiky black hair.

#

"Dammit…"

The voice of Hayama was heard echoing in pain as everyone dragged themselves back to the large edifice of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, with everyone already sweating so hard with their muscles sore after a gruelling 100 laps in the track-and-field.

"Sei-chan, can't you tell coach to go easy on us since this is the first day?" Mibuchi, seeing the fatigue and the panting of air by some of the players, asked his _young_ captain to at least have coach Shirogane lift up some of their heavy drills.

"That's the coach's call though I'll see what I can do, Mibuchi-san," Akashi was actually pitying some of the regulars in the team, especially Sakurai, who had to clung into the shoulders of Kasamatsu to prevent from fainting due to exhaustion. Kamijou, meanwhile, was still fine but he was already sweating too much than regular. _Shit…this just a regular run and yet, it feels like I ran into a 100-km marathon. Such misfortune._

"Oh…look at those losers…"

The whole squad stopped to see an elegant and slender man in a jersey jacket and jogging pants walking towards their path.

"Huh…who the hell is he?" Aomine was annoyed to see someone bad mouthing their group. He would have gotten out there and went for his head if it wasn't for Midorima replying to his question.

"He's Kawamoto Eishiro. One of Japan's top professional volleyball players in and this season, he's the League MVP," Midorima calmly explained though low key, he actually wanted to punch the guy who just insulted them.

"Well…well…if it isn't the national basketball team," Kawamoto yawned mockingly as he smugly grins at the teens, "Or perhaps, just one of those teams who are bound to get sweeped out in the dustbin…"

"What the hell did you just say!?" Aomine yelled angrily as he was about to really get serious with his threat to smack the lights out of him. But Akashi prevented him from really going after Kawamoto, who was as tall as Himuro.

"Such an uncivilized behaviour. Really befitting of an animal from a pack of beasts," Kawamoto insulted Aomine once again, "In contrast to your team, which are only composed of high school and freshmen college amateurs, the national volleyball team has the bigger chance to deliver for Japan especially that we are composed of the best experienced professionals. Perhaps, you have forgotten how the national basketball team's score was always tripled in the qualifications four years ago in the last Olympics?" At this point, a group of people wearing similar clothing with Kawamoto suddenly appeared.

"Eishiro!" a guy with bangs loudly shouted to him, "You don't know who you're talking to. Stop that arrogant attitude to a fellow Japanese man! I'll hit you!" The man then proceeded to kick Kawamoto on the gut.

" _Ittai!_ That hurts so much!" the arrogant man cried so much as he was dragged away by the volleyball players, who looked worried about the reactions of the basketball players. "I'm terribly sorry for Eishiro's attitude!" the man with bangs, who seemed to be the captain since he is wearing the number four jersey, bowed in respect, "He just tends to run his mouth off without even thinking."

Akashi looked at him with a calm face before answering, "I accept your apology but please do remind that arrogant player of yours not to be so sure of what he's saying." The Rakuzan point guard was basically furious that their team was being treated like some shit. _I can't believe he can act like that to his countrymen_. Kamijou angrily thought to himself as he watched the dragged away Kawamoto shouting that the national basketball team should just be disbanded and their funds be transferred to them. _Dammit, we can't just stand here for so long. We have to show them we're capable of competing as well._

"Guys…"

Everyone then stopped their murmurs to hear Akashi's voice suddenly let out something.

"We can't let them insult us but at the same time, they do have a point about that fiasco four years back," he sighed and then smiled, "But this time is different now and we're stronger. Let's show them through our brand of basketball. You know what this means? We'll keep sweating and pushing ourselves hard!"

" _Hai!_ " everyone answered and then they jogged back inside the gymnasium.

Within minutes, they were all inside the gym now and the sooner they got back inside, they all threw themselves in the floor mats that were laid in the court and began to do their sit-ups with determination and ferocity that all the coaches had to wonder what they could have eaten. Right now, they are on the side lines enjoying some coffee and toasted bread since the real deal would start later in the early afternoon.

"That 100-lap run alone is already a killer and yet, they looked like they just started now?" Takeuchi eyed the players with genuine shock, "Not only that, they seemed to be awfully bloodthirsty today. What do you think, Tora?"

"Huh? What?" Kagetora was actually thinking deep for a moment before hearing the plump Takeuchi calling him out, "Ah…oh. They really are impressive today but it does look like weird. Did that Akashi brat do something to them?"

"It doesn't look like it," Nakatani said as he removes his black coat, "But it does seem like something happened to the team in general like they were provoked or something else. But either way, it's good to see the best of our boys doing their best."

"I just hope Murasakibara can be like this when we get back to Yosen," Araki murmured in annoyance as she was busy combing her long, black hair, "By the way, do you have plans to go back coaching, Kagetora?" Apparently, there were rumors of him going back to coaching after he steered the Vorpal Swords team to victory some months back versus Jabberwocks.

"Ah…I those damn rumors are just rumors," the father of Aida Riko angrily sputtered as he crushes a paper cup that he is holding, "Besides, those Seirin brats have my beloved daughter to look after them. But I had to admit that I was interested to meet that one new recruit that my daughter keeps babbling about."

"Ah…you mean that boy with spiky black hair? I think that's Kamijou Touma, neh?" Katsunori, who was busy reading some scouting report from Momoi, joined their conversation, "I'm glad to see that he's also here."

"Ah, yeah. That Porcupine Kid," Kagetora, typical of him, just gave a nickname to Kamijou, who was the fastest to finish the sit-ups. Kagetora watched him with some sense of seriousness as the Imagine Breaker user had already stood up and proceeded to the other side of the court as instructed by Nijimura who was supervising them and began to do those 100 lunges on his own.

"That Kamijou is impressive," Eiji said as he watches the boy do his drills with great energy, "Based from the videos I have watched, he's like Akashi with the versatility, speed, and technique with Aomine. Seirin's fire power had truly increased with the addition of that boy."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he knocked some sense out of Kise during our practice game with them," Takeuchi sighed as he gulps his coffee, "But come Interhigh, our ace would come out stronger than ever."

"Hoh? Is that a friendly challenge?" Katsunori smirked as he puts down the piles of paper he was reading, "Perhaps, you have forgotten about our ace, Aomine?"

"As if those two brats of yours could stop Murasakibara and the Shield of Aegis," Araki smacked their head with her wooden sword, "If there's anyone who can stop Kamijou, I would be our team's height."

Nakatani could only watch them as the three mentors bicker with each other, "Well, I don't know what to say since Midorima and our core lost to Seirin," he shrugged.

Afterwards, everyone had finished the push-ups and are now doing the lunge exercise. For the rest of the morning, the so-called appetizer by the head coach has been carried out (with some pain, of course) by the first recruits for Japan's basketball team. For instance, Kasamatsu, despite being a nationally strong point guard, can't help but fall on the ground as he was already beyond his limit to even continue his shuttle runs and that he was only allowed to stop for a minute to drink bottles of water. After that, he was ordered to resume his training menu. Murasakibara, meanwhile, had a hard time using the jump rope because of his 6'10" frame so he had to use a long nylon rope as a makeshift jump rope while longer ropes aren't yet available.

By the time their clock had struck twelve lunch time, everyone had just finished all the physical training menus thrown upon them and at this point, everyone was just so tired and exhausted that none can even move their hands. "Hah…hah…hah…" Nebuya was desperately gasping oxygen that he can, "This is too much for my body to handle. I need water…" Luckily, Momoi walked around all the players and began to distribute five water bottles for each player and a towel. Kamijou immediately gulped down his four bottles of water as he was perspiring weird sweat.

"Hahaha," they all heard Coach Shirogane laugh, "It seems that these boys needs more stamina. Well, I'll add that stamina-based exercises to our next day of practice so it would be twice the fun this day." Okamura was inching to curse out the former Teiko coach but was too tired to even do so.

After everyone had finally got the strength to stand up, everyone then headed out for the nearest cafeteria to eat lunch that was prepared by Akashi's best cooks. Since everything he ate from breakfast had largely disintegrated in his body, Kamijou wasted no chance filling his plate of mashed potatoes, legumes, roasted turkey, _miso_ soup, and hot, steaming rice. Since all the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko (whom Aomine dragged along with him) sat on a six-seater table, Kamijou had no choice but to join Himuro, Okamura, Takao, Sakurai, and Kasamatsu on another six-seater table, which happened to be outside the cafeteria so they had to bring their plates outside. The three of the Uncrowned Kings went to their own table which was located on the rear end of the cafeteria.

While they were all eating, Takao kept telling funny stories about how Midorima messed up big time in their economics class when the _Tempura_ he was cooking ended up becoming charred like a charcoal and that one time he almost got ran over by a cement truck because he tried to avoid a black cat that was on his path. Kasamatsu, deciding to go with the flow, then told haw glad he was when he graduated because he cannot anymore endure Kise's annoying attitude as well as the fan girls that were always flocking in their gym.

"At least, those two attends practice," Himuro sighed, "Well, Atsushi began to attend practice regularly since our loss at the hands of Seirin but sometimes, he still had this lazy attitude that sometimes, it was just so hard to concentrate with him just sitting on one corner of the gym while eating his sweets."

"I feel sorry for you and Okamura-senpai," Takao replied and then turned to Sakurai, "Hey, Sakurai-chan, how's Aomine with your team?"

At first, the apologetic Touou shooting guard didn't want to answer but after some prodding from the Shutoku point guard, he relented reluctantly, "Well, at least Midorima-san, Kise-san, and Murasakibara-san attends gym practices regularly. Aomine-san didn't even go to the gym before the start of the Winter Cup. He just go to the roof to sleep as well as eat my lunch, not to mention the fact that he's so rude and arrogant to some of the regulars, especially captain. But he changed a little after our loss to Seirin as he began to attend practice regularly, though sometime we had to resort to blackmail so he would be forced to come to the gym."

"What blackmail?" Okamura asked as he bites his drumstick.

"Aomine-san has this hobby of collecting gravure magazines of women that one of his favorites is always kept in his duffel bag. So whenever he is being stubborn, we always threaten to burn that magazine of his," Sakurai explained as he was gulping rice.

"That was quite a shock," Himuro exclaimed as Kasamatsu was thinking. _I never knew that Aomine brat is that bad while I'm here complaining that Kise is already the worst._

"What about you, Kamijou-chan?" Takao suddenly glanced at his fellow point guard, who was busy eating his food, "Since you're new here, can you tell us how your life with Kuroko and Kagami is?"

The spiky haired boy then paused for a while and then breathed heavily, "It's turning out well for me."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kamijou-san?" Sakurai asked.

"Uh? How do I explain this?" the spiky haired boy asked as he tried his best not to narrate all the shitstorm that happened in Academy City, "Well, life in my former school isn't that bad but it isn't that good either and at least in Seirin, I have good teammates and Kuroko and Kagami are great friends."

They were all silence by this as Kamijou continued eating. _Is he saying he didn't have that much friends in his former school?_ Takao thought in his mind as the rest were having some similar thoughts.

 _Prrrrrt!_

"Oh shit, it's the whistle calling for us to return to the court," Kasamatsu groaned as he immediately gobbles up the hot soup into his mouth. The rest then follows and they all returned their plates and eating utensils.

Once they were all gathered in the court, Coach Shirogane, who is holding a mic, then began to tell something, "Since we're still incomplete as of the moment, the coaches would like to watch you play but I'll sit down the Generation of Miracles in the bench since the people that I want to observe would be the potential back-ups. So in other words, I want a ten-minute three-vs-three game."

"I don't know about this but in any case," Kasamatsu then grabbed Kamijou's shirt, "You'll have to team up with me and Okamura. I'm pretty sure those three kings would team up, making Takao, Himuro and Sakurai the water boys."

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean!?" Takao angrily shouted at Kasamatsu calling him a water boy.

But in the end, as expected, it was Nebuya, Mibuchi, and Hayama versus Kamijou, Kasamatsu, and Okamura. Takao was pouting at the fact that Kamijou was chosen but Akashi ordered him to stop complaining since he knew well enough that the spiky haired boy got enough talent to stand equally with the GoM. Before they knew it, the ball was tipped and Okamura managed to get the first possession due to his longer height. He immediately passes it to Kasamatsu, who then passes it to their younger teammate. Getting a nod from the former Kaijo captain, Kamijou activated his Falcon Eyes before he made his move. Even before Hayama was able to mark him properly, the boy already passed him with his speed, which the Lightning Beast can do nothing to slow it down.

"I'm not letting you!" Mibuchi said as he closes on the boy but Kamijou simply stopped his motion and as soon as the Rakuzan shooting guard closed in, he then spun and turned to his left, leaving the Night Demon on his trail. Nebuya then tried to help but the point guard then made a swift crossover that almost crushed the Herculean Muscle's knees. Not giving up, Nebuya decided to just give up a foul by pushing him slightly as he was about to make an airborne shot but to his shock, the boy just released the ball backwards and the leather made a perfect circle before settling into the ring.

"Foul! Nebuya!" coach Takeuchi, who is serving as a referee, whistled.

" _Nani!?_ " the hulking center shouted in rage as he was stomping in foot, "Dammit! I thought that I had that boy and it's impossible for me to lose with my muscles…"

" _Baka_ ," Hayama said as he kicks the back of his Rakuzan teammate, "Muscles isn't everything, you dimwit." He then looks at Kamijou, who was already waiting for their attack after finishing his free throw, "You must understand why Akashi took him in this stage. Besides, his skill is almost at the same level as Akashi's so you better not underestimate him."

Hearing Hayama's reasoning, Nebuya calmed down as they regrouped for their offense. Dribbling against Kasamatsu, Hayama sees no opportunity to use his lightning dribble as he was tightly guarded so he decided to pass it to Mibuchi, who makes a Heaven shot. He danced a little as the shot was made but unknown to him, Kamijou was actually stared at him with interest. _What a simple but amazing fadeaway in the air. I'll try it for myself!_

Asking for the ball, Kamijou then went up against Mibuchi. Thinking that he would go for another drive, the lesbian shooter decided to step backwards slightly to avoid getting crossed but to his shock, the boy then jumped high and performed a fade-away shot while he was airborne. _W-What!? That's the same shot as mine!_ Mibuchi said in horror as the ball rattled off the ring before finally falling down inside the net.

"Seriously!?" Momoi already had an idea about Kamijou's skill but she didn't expect something even like that, "In one look, he manage to do a similar shot like Mibuchi-senpai's. It's like Ki-chan as expected but on a higher notch."

"Of course, Satsuki. He isn't a little shit like Kise," Aomine drawled.

"Aominecchi! You're so mean!" the blonde small forward wailed.

"I recognize his strength," Akashi said with a genuine smile, "I won't go as far but I believe he is the second best after me. He and Kuroko are the only ones exceeded my expectations after all. Perhaps, you should recognize him now, Midorima."

"Hmph," the green haired _megane_ huffed, "I have always recognized his strength ever since I lose to him so there's no need to remind me, Akashi."

"By the way," Akashi spoke as if he remembered something, "Aomine, don't think that I have forgotten your pushups…" Not wanting to provoke the red head more, the tanned power forward then went on a far corner to start his dreaded pushups.

Kuroko just remained silent as he watched along with his GoM teammates. _As expected of Kamijou-kun_. He then saw Mibuchi holding the leather ball against Kamijou's defense.

 _This is worse than I thought_ , the Rakuzan shooting guard said as he was keeping the ball away from the outstretched arms of the spiky haired boy. _Then I guess I'll have to shoot Earth as well!_ He then faked his shot, which the spiky haired boy unfortunately fell for and so he was able to draw a foul while making the shot. Unperturbed, Kamijou then recovered as they were on offense and to Mibuchi's shock, the boy once again made another version of his Earth shot. Now getting annoyed, the _Yaksha_ then positioned his knees as he once again faced off against the boy that his captain had set his eyes on. Recognizing the strength of Kamijou (which is notable since it was quick compared last year against Hyuga), he decided to use his most dreaded shooting form: The Void Shot.

Squatting his knees lower, Mibuchi then dipped the ball lower near the ground as he saw Kamijou do the same thing. Smiling smugly, he then jumped to shoot the ball but to everyone's surprise, a hand in Mibuchi's face just appeared to block his view.

" _Nani!?_ " Hayama shouted in horror as he saw the youngest player in the scrimmage suddenly defy the shot that even made Hyuga and Takao unable to so anything when they were first confronted with it.

 _That was very painful in my knees, though_. Kamijou thought as he jumped to try and block the shot. _But I have faced something more painful than a mere shot like this!_ But unfortunately, Mibuchi decided to use a quicker release so the ball was shot even before the boy can take it down. "Dammit," Kamijou was frustrated to see the shot still rattle in as Okamura picks it up so they can restart their offense.

 _Prrrt!_

"Huh? Akashicchi?" Kise asked in surprise as he saw their captain blow a whistle, "I thought it's for ten minutes?"

"I did say that but from what I saw, I think it's enough. I have the approval of the coaches to stop it if I think it's already enough," Akashi patiently explained as he then smiles smugly, "And at least, I knew who I will cut down from the regular line up."

"I don't know but I felt like this is going to be pretty harsh," Aomine said loudly as he was already nearing his quota for his push-ups.

"You shouldn't really say anything for now, Aomine lest you want your punishment to be quadrupled," Akashi narrowed his eyes on his, causing their ace to shut up.

After the mini-game, everyone was asked to gather around as the coaches finally said their instructions before they were finally dismissed. The spiky haired boy was already yawning. _Can we just get over with this?_ Finally, coach Shirogane sent them away as he announced that by next week, they'll be all completed.

After that, everyone was excitedly chatting endlessly as it seemed they are in good spirits. Kamijou was gathering his belongings when he heard Kise groan, "Since we are all reunited, why don't we get something to eat?"

"For once, I approve of Kise-chin's plan," Murasakibara replied as he was ready to go.

Then it hit him. _Mom did told me that we'll have some kind of party for reasons that I don't know._ He then sauntered up to Kuroko and said, "Kuroko, do you have a minute?"

#

Some two hours later…

"Yay! We're having free food!" Murasakibara squealed like a baby as currently, those who were in the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium plus all the Seirin regulars except for the rookies are following a certain spiky haired boy who was leading them to his home. The coaches didn't come because, well, they weren't invited to it.

"Murasakibara, have some decency to behave. It's embarrassing," Midorima chided their center as they continued walking. Meanwhile, Hyuga suddenly walked up to Kamijou and said, "Hey, I know it might be rude but is it really okay? I mean, we're basically intruding your house, right?"

"It's okay, captain," Kamijou replied as he gave off a goofy smile.

The group continued to walk until the Imagine Breaker user suddenly stopped, "Guys, this is our home. Let me in first…"

 _Meanwhile…_

"This is quite a lot, dear," Touya answered as he was eyeing the various dishes that his wife had cooked as Index was helping in grilling the barbeque.

"It's alright, dear," Shiina said as he watched Tatsugami play with their cat.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh, you're here Touma," Touya said as he sees his son already walking towards him, "It seemed like you are tired. Did you invited friends in this very large party?"

"Uhm…yeah but is it okay?" the boy asked sheepishly. After Touya agreed, his son then went back outside for a moment. After a few minutes, the two couples then heard a rumbling inside their home. Startled, the pretty mother then went to the living room, only to be met by a large crowd of people with varying height.

"Oh dear…" Shiina said as she found herself face-to-face with Murasakibara, who was already towering over her.

"Yep, they are my guests, mom," Kamijou appeared from the large crowd of people as Touya then followed Shiina and like his wife, he had a trouble comprehending whether what he was seeing is real.

It seemed like the two underestimated the friends of their son.

To remove any tensions, Akashi then went up in front and said, "Good afternoon! I am Akashi Seijuro and I'm the captain of the national basketball team. I'm pleased that we're all invited in this little event, Mr. Kamijou-san."

"W-Well…" the older Kamijou laughed nervously as he then announced, "Welcome lads! Here, you can all wait here in the living room while the food is currently being cooked!" He then hurriedly left, not wanting to deal with any of his son's friends. _Touma, not only do you have weird friends. You have very gigantic friends!_

But as everyone was already making themselves comfortable in their sits, Shiina suddenly walked up to his son and said grumpily, "Where is my future daughter-in-law, Touma dear? I thought you invited Seiri-chan here."

 _Seiri-chan!?_ Kamijou wearily looked at his mom. Yes, Fukiyose instantly became an instant favourite of the boy's mom. "Uh…fine, I'll go get her outside…uh…in the bus station!" He lied.

"Please, do so!" his mother said as he pushed the boy to "fetch her" which Kamijou made a moan. Nevertheless, he excused himself from his teammates before he went outside. While he was already walking in the streets, he already fished out his phone and was about to call the busty lady when, to his surprise, it was her who initiated the communication herself.

 _Are you free, Kamijou? If yes, I'll be going there. Meet me in the bus station._

 _~ Fukiyose Seiri_

 _Is this some kind of destiny?_ The boy muttered to himself as he sent another text message.

 _Yes, I'm free. Just hurry up since my mom wants to see you._

 _~ Kamijou Touma_

Meanwhile, the rest of the players were patiently sitting down on the living room. Okamura, Kasamatsu, and Hyuga had a delightful talk about what is happening in their teams as all the Generation of Miracles and Momoi were all busy speaking to each other. Kagami tried to join their group but was being shooed away by Aomine, causing the two power forwards to nearly get entangled in a fist fight. Aida and Kiyoshi were watching them with amused looks as the rest were just glad to be there. Until…

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Takao suddenly announced as he holds up a green notebook for everyone to see.

"So? That's just a notebook," Nebuya said with a blank face, "Besides, where did you found that?"

"I found it on that desk when I went to the washroom," Takao explained as he held up the notebook, "I found it interesting because it looks like a journal since the name of Kamijou is written here as the author. Won't it be interesting to see what we don't see from him daily?"

"I suggest you put it away," Hyuga said with a stern face, "It's not good if we rummage through his personal things."

"Hyuga-senpai is right, Takao," Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses, "Besides, it's quite unethical to read something too personal."

"But…" the Hawk Eye user tried to persuade everyone, "It won't be that bad since he's not here nor his parents at the moment. Besides, I want to know more about him so I can be friends with him." Even before the rest could stop him, Takao then flipped the first page and read aloud non-chalantly, "April 20 XXXX. Hello, diary-san. It's been a while since I was forced to move here in Academy City. I guess mom and dad can't just stand it anymore. It was okay for me. I mean, who wouldn't get concerned after your own son got called a god of pestilence by your neighbors. In fact, who would even want to play basketball with me since they kept staying…away…from…me…" Takao trailed off as he was too shocked to even continue.

The rest were all stunned to even say anything at the revelations coming.

"Eh…that's so bad!" Kise said in shock, "I mean, why would he even be called as such!?"

"Oi, Takao, are you sure you're not messing with us?" Midorima suddenly said as though the Shutoku point guard was just making jokes.

"Huh!? What are you saying, Shin-chan!?" Takao suddenly yelled back in a rare display of anger, "I wouldn't joke on something like this!" He then continued to read the paragraphs in the notebook, "It's really lonely. I wished I have friends who won't turn you away even if my bad luck won't run out in no time. But right now, I have to be content with this. This is finer than getting my parents hurt from what the people in our town is telling about me. This is better than the time when they have to worry since there was a time a man tried to stab me for reasons that I don't understand…"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Hyuga wasn't able to control himself as he bursted out a loud, "Why would an idiot and a dumbass do something to my _kouhai_!?"

"Oh my…" Aida can't help but feel like a lump had grown into her throat, "I didn't even know he had gone through such things. Why didn't he even tell us?"

The rest didn't even know what to say. Kuroko and Kagami were especially affected by this since he was their friend.

Takao then flipped into another page and read aloud, "July 28 XXXX. Hello, again diary-san. I just came from the hospital and honestly, I really didn't remember anything. Not at all. But I found you right away here in the cabinet so I decided to add some pages. I just met this girl names Index and he told me "I love you." But I didn't know what to say and I'm afraid of answering that question. But I don't want to hurt her so I decided to feign ignorance…"

"Huh? I don't get it," Aomine said in confusion, "What does he mean that he didn't remember anything?" But he was ignored—or rather, left hanging since no one also understood that part. But if anything, they all had this expression that gives the impression that they were hit by a bomb.

Takao then continued to read some more pages and the more he read, the more they were confused. It's as if the Seirin players knew Kamijou but at the same time, they didn't know him at all. And feeling that they might broke down, Takao decided to skip pages since the diary was quite long and to his surprise, he landed on a page that seemed to be matched in the recent dates, "Hello, diary-san. You know what? I'm restarting my life here, back to where I came from. Honestly, I don't remember anymore if I did play basketball but right now, that's what I'm accomplishing right now. I have also met a few good friends and hosnetly, it was kind of a new experience since I didn't have that much friends back in Academy City. Maybe acquaintances but still, that won't count. Don't get it wrong. I love Academy City and I'm going to missed all my experiences there but I felt that it would be more appropriate for an unlucky guy like me if I return here…" Since it was too long, Takao then decided to flip some more and when he landed on another page, he was quite stunned once again. "Hey, Kuroko. Take a look at this!" He then passed the notebook to the tealnette, who was surprised as to why it was given to him.

When he did got the notebook and took a look at the page, he nearly gasped (in a low key manner). It was a page which the spiky haired boy dedicated to Kuroko. It was even complete with a picture and a profile. Below was a caption, "Kuroko Tetsuya was the very first Seirin player that I met and honestly, I don't know how to describe him. He was basically pale but strong at the same time. But he was the very first one whom I can call my true friend. He was like a thin version of Aogami but with baby blue eyes. He is caring and a very loyal friend. We might have not interacted enough yet but I'll hold him dear to my heart." Kuroko was almost move to tears when he read his part. He then flipped the page and once he saw it, he then gave the notebook to Kagami. The red head then excitedly read his part but when he glanced at it, almost everyone laughed at what Kamijou called him. "Munching machine…burger addict…basketball _baka_ … dammit!" But even so, he was moved by the fact that Kamijou says he admires the red head's determination to win. As the notebook as passed on to every Seirin player, with Hyuga wanting to rip it out due to the fact that he was described as a demon, Kuroko suddenly stood up and asked.

"I'll go outside for a minute…"

After he went out, he found himself running through the dimly-lit streets.

* * *

 **\- Author's Notes –**

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** Hello Guys ( _smiles in a creepy way_ )

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** And here, I was thinking that I'm the only one who'll be substituting in. Why are you here anyway?

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** Nijimura said he'll be busy with the national team so I'm here.

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** I figured that would be the case.

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** Well...I see that they began to know more about that Kamijou Touma kid. I can't wait for the next chapter.

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** It's a waste of time to do this. ( _sighs as he brings out a piece of paper with writings on it_ )

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** By the way, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time...they say you're much more better in that Angel Ero Main outfit ( _laughs heartily_ )

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** Shut up! And where did you learn that!?

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** Hmmmm...it's from a guy with dark shades and blonde hair which reminds me of Kaijo's Kise.

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** Dammit, Tsuchimikado ( _she unsheathes her sword_ )

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** Woah there! Don't do that here as I have more lives to live on. Very well...thanks for reading and I hope you see Kanzaki in the next chapter.

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** ( _sputters)_ That should be a secret, damn you!

 **Imayoshi Shoichi:** See you next time!

 **Kanzaki Kaori:** ( _reads the piece of paper_ ) Uhm...care to comment or PM?


	12. Didn't You Realize That?

On the other side of the world, a woman with a slender figure and clothed in denim jacket, shirt and ripped jeans has been standing somewhere in Scotland while looking at the surroundings filled with wheat fields and trees. For some time now, she was busy contemplating some things in life as though she was filled with a lot of regret.

 _Perhaps, our best choice right now is to go back to Japan._

"Priestess-sama," a girl with blackish-purple hair, well-endowed bosom, and double eyelids, called her out, "Your things are now ready!"

"Yes, Itsuwa," the tall lady replied as she closes her eyes and mutters a small prayer.

 _As their priestess, I'll take them home to safety._

#

"Such a cold night…"

Kamijou Touma, the Seirin point guard, said to himself as he is currently taking a walk in the dimly-lit streets of his town towards the bust station where he was supposed to meet with Fukiyose. _Oh yeah, how's Tsuchimikado and Aogami doing lately? I haven't heard from them since my last day in Academy City?_ He then groans as he feels the cool wind breeze past him despite the fact that it was nearing summer time and he had to hug himself just to keep his body warm.

He then remembered his national basketball teammates and their stories about their teammates (referring to the Generation of Miracles) and somehow, he smiled as he recounts that one moment a while back when they were all sharing their experiences in basketball and in life. _And that big man besides me? Uh? What's his name again? Okamura-san? He looks like a gorilla and a bit childish too, probably almost Index-ish. But I can tell that he's strong. I can say the same thing with Takao, Himuro, and Kasamatsu-san. They are all strong and I didn't even realize that the latter was a nationally-recognized point guard._ He was so busy day-dreaming that before he knew it, he just bumped into a post and by the time he realized it, he had already been knocked down to the ground due to the impact.

"Ouch!" the boy wailed as he holds his forehead to see if he had gotten any serious injuries. After seeing that he only had a light scratch, he then stood up but before he could walk on, he realized that he was now on the bus station. "What a strange luck, this time," he whispered to himself as he then rolled his eyes around to see if his intended objective is already here.

"Hey…"

The spiky boy then turns around upon hearing the familiar, cold voice and was less then surprised to see Fukiyose in jeans, blue blouse, and her shoulder bag already walking towards his way. "You're so slow, you know," the busty girl complained as eventually reaches the boy.

"Eh…I'm sorry, Fukiyose," Kamijou sheepishly apologized, "You see…we have our first practice with the best players from all over the country and currently, every one of them is in my house for a little gathering. So I was late…"

"Geez…well, I guess I called you too late and too soon," the girl with large forehead sighed as she pushes her shoulder bag into the hands of Kamijou, "You said your mom wants to see me, right? Then let's go."

While they were walking silently and in peace, Fukiyose then began to watch Kamijou's face and in doing so, she bit her lip. Needless to say, she secretly likes the boy so much despite the hatred she was harbouring outwardly for Kamijou's apparent laziness and so much scepticism in life. Whether she admits it or not, her perception of him got changed drastically ironically after the boy had left their school to enroll and play for Seirin High School and it took that game between Seirin and Shutoku to finally make Fukiyose realize her mistake at branding the boy as a hopeless and good-for-nothing idiot. _Come to think of it, it was already obvious from the start of that match that he was the best among his teammates._ She then thought that there might be more that what meets the eye since it was just a single basketball game.

While they continued to walk, she then remembered something.

"Kamijou," Fukiyose called out the boy in her left side, prompting the two of them to stop in the sidewalks.

"Hnn?" the spiky haired boy responded.

"You see," the girl at first hesitated to say it aloud but wanting to get it over, she decided to get it over with already, "Komoe-sensei and our classmates have discovered that you are already studying and playing in Seirin and as expected, your two friends _back there_ already freaked out the moment they watched you play on livestream."

"Huh?" while he knew he should be surprised, Kamijou just can't bring himself to be shocked. _I mean, if Fukiyose and most especially, Misaka, learned about it, it would be hardly surprising if my former classmates knew it as well especially that it was broadcasted._ "Eh…so what's the problem there? It's not really surprising to me."

"Well…" Fukiyose stuttered a bit, "You see…our school, or in your case, former school has decided to build a basketball club as well…"

"Heh!?" Now this one was what surprised the spiky haired boy, "You mean, they'll have a basketball team as well?"

"You can tell that was the case," Fukiyose sighed, "In fact, we had a Saturday classes this morning and coincidentally, our physical education class happened to be none other than basketball and guess what? Yomikawa- _sensei_ is going to be the head coach though I suspect that she was just forced into it.

"How did this even happened?" Kamijou asked.

"You see…"

* * *

 _Swoosh!_

 _The sound of the basketball was heard hitting the ring all net as everyone in shorts and white PE shirts is busy learning the basic fundamentals of that very sport that their former classmate has mastered and is playing outside Academy City._

" _Hey! You shot so low! Get a grip! Your release is wrong!" Yomikawa shouted to a certain spiky haired girl in glasses as the latter had just made an airball, "Bend your knees more!" Currently, their class is learning basic basketball and they were told before the session that after this one, they would have advanced basketball as their next lesson._

" _Can't you believe it? We're learning the very sport that Kami-yan's been making a career out of it," Aogami said with a chuckled as he then tried to shoot a three pointer five feet from the line—in vain._

" _That would be interesting," Tsuchimikado replied with a maniac laugh as he kept dribbling a ball in his hands._

" _Wow!" the rest of the girls (except Fukiyose) said in awe as they are watching a certain male classmate calmly sinking his free throws perfectly, "Kashiwaki-sama is so good!" Yes, he was Kashiwaki Ogiwara, their new classmate who had just arrived from America a week after Kamijou had left for Seirin. Standing at 178 cm (5' 10"), he was an elegant man with a slick black hair and well-endowed athletic body which is the main reason why he can play basketball—well, decently, from the eyes of Fukiyose, who actually thinks low about him._

" _Didn't you hear? He was already receiving offers to be a model on TV!" one girl, who became an instant fangirl, squealed in delight._

" _I see. Hey, Fukiyose-chan, aren't you delighted about our new classmate?" another girl then asked the Iron Walled Girl, who was busy watching the boy with disgust._

" _I'm not even slightly interested in him. Not at all," Fukiyose answers with contempt as she crosses her arms._

" _Eh? But think about it, he's actually courting you! It seemed that he can pierce your heart of iron with his smile. I think he's even better than Kami—"_

" _I suggest you better stop that ridiculous comparison," the Forehead Deluxe shot down the girl, who got scared at the scowl she received, "And what are you saying about him being better? In basketball or in looks? Because if you're referring to the former, then I can say you're probably out of your mind. And I can't respect a suitor whom I heard so many bad things about."_

 _Apparently, the day Kashiwaki had arrived at the school, stories about him being rude to some of their male classmates, canteen staff, and a few teachers has been circulating around the campus as well as rumors about him being physically violent to some girls who fallen for him. While they were dismissed as nothing but baseless gossips at first, it was discovered that there must be some grain of truth about those talks because he was once already summoned to office for kicking a first year student in the canteen line, which was unfortunately caught on cam. Why he was only given a light punishment is a mystery but Fukiyose suspected that he had bribed the authorities in exchange for modelling for the purpose of promoting their school._

 _And right now, she was even dragged into these rumors because of the fact that when he first entered their class, he was immediately attracted to the Forehead Deluxe, whom it reminded him of the very first woman that he loved dearly (or so he claimed). And there was not a day that he didn't nag the busty girl into dates, which she resisted despite the fact that she haven't even beaten him to the pulp, a fact that shocked the whole populace and this prompted some to think that Fukiyose is actually falling in love for him. The truth is, she was already warned by Oyafune Suama about hitting the one student who can make their school famous._

" _Hey, Seiri, my love!" Kashiwaki casually called her out using her given name, to the chagrin of the girl, "Don't you want me to teach you how to play this magnificent sport?" He proudly showed off by rolling the ball in his hands, which sent the whole female populace, apart from Fukiyose and Himegami, who was just quiet all the time, screaming with "Gyaaah!"_

" _Shut up…" the busty girl coldly said, her fists clenching while her brown eyes were narrowing with anger, "I don't need your help. I'd rather have Kamijou to teach me."_

" _What? Why someone else? Besides, I could probably be better than him…" the ikemen said as he just smiled sweetly at Fukiyose, who didn't even flinch at his little playfulness._

" _You don't hold a candle against him," Fukiyose calmly explained to him, "In fact, you wouldn't even reach his feet. I admit you'll do well in this sport but when it comes to that guy, he transcends above you."_

" _How so? Are you even paying attention to the little scrimmage a while back?" Kashiwaki, now getting enraged and desperate that his plans into luring the Iron Walled girl into his own territory has so far been a disappointment, scowled, "Did you even see that I was the one who scored majority of the points for our team, huh!? I was the one who had to carry these scrubs to a tie!"_

" _For starters, you were a horrible teammate," Fukiyose then rebutted back, "Instead of encouraging your teammates, you were shouting back at them and demanding to give you the ball everytime that I can't even recall if they manage to even touch the ball for themselves. Then your shooting percentage is very awful as you took a lot of shots and even forced some attempts. You were also too lazy to even defend and you're complaining at the calls you received."_

 _By this time, everyone is now gathered between the two as their little argument has somewhat becoming a shouting match. But even so, no one wanted to intervene between the two. Kashiwaki, for his part, is now getting livid and incensed at the fact that Fukiyose, aside from rejecting his attempts to be his girlfriend, seemed to be far more interested with a guy that he didn't even meet. Unable to contain his anger, he attempted to charge towards the busty girl, who got alarmed by this and was already prepared to raise her fists when they heard a whistle blown._

" _That's enough!" Yomikawa, who was observing the two for some few minutes, whistled to catch the attention of the two, "Stop the argument or I'll send you two in the office!" Immediately, Kashiwaki and Fukiyose dropped their stances as everyone eventually was ordered to seat down on the gym floors as the Anti-Skill lieutenant seemed to be announcing something very important._

" _I don't know if you know this but the school has created a basketball club just a week ago for reasons that I don't even understand," Yomikawa sighed as everyone was shocked at the statement. Whispers of "What!? We have a basketball club in this school now?" was heard flying all over the class._

" _Right now, we already have a roster and good news, Kashiwaki, your classmate, had just made it to the final twelve," Yomikawa announced._

" _Hmmph…I wouldn't even be here if I wasn't good enough," the model said it loud enough for Fukiyose to hear it, not that the latter even care. Meanwhile, some of his fans in the class just squealed in glee and even congratulated him._

" _As a first step, we planned to take the whole class this week for the first tune-up game of the club, though we haven't found any school that is willing to play with us. So we might…"_

" _I know, sensei!" Tsuchimikado suddenly shouted, interrupting Yomikawa, "Why don't we play Seirin High School!? Think about it, it's Kami-yan's school so we might be able to strike a deal with them!"_

" _Now that I think about it, you're right, Tsuchimikado," Aogami agreed and immediately, the rest of the class agreed that this should be the right path to take and once again, the male populace were chanting "We want Seirin! We want Seirin!" Yomikawa can only sigh as though she felt like the whole class had a point about familiarity. But before she could even say something else, Fukiyose already started speaking._

" _Sensei. I don't want to sound discouraging but can't we at least find a school that's a low-tier one if it's just a tune-up game?" she asked._

" _What made you say that, Fukiyose?" Yomikawa asked._

" _Since the club is just new, it would not be surprising if the familiarity of the system isn't yet there so I think fighting an average school would be the best decision for now since it would give the players a grasp of team concept," Fukiyose explained, earning the stares of the whole class, "Besides, don't you think it would be an overkill if we fight them with the likes of Seirin High School, which is one of the top eight high school teams all over Japan. Not to mention, the other seven had the Generation of Miracles in their lineups."_

" _Hold on, dear…" Kashiwaki interrupted her, seemingly getting annoyed, "I just noticed something fishy. You sounded like you're praising the other schools for their teams but you were looking down on our club. What's wrong with you? Can't you see that we had a fighting chance, especially with me on the team?"_

" _I'm not being a sceptic, moron," the girl spat back, "Rather, I'm just being realistic for the sake of the club. As far as I know, you're now the tallest in the whole student body of our campus. In contrast, the team that you all wanted to fight had three or four players over six feet tall and two of them are renowned nationally, not to mention that they also had a player who came from those feared Miracles." At this point, she was referring to Mitobe, Kiyoshi, Kagami, and Kuroko (and probably Yagi Yuta)._

" _What Fukiyose wants to say is that the Kami-yan that she's speaking about a while back is also playing there and I had to admit, he's light years ahead of you," Tsuchimikdo chuckled as he shrugged off._

 _Suddenly, Kashiwaki was internally livid again as he felt Fukiyose resisting his attempts to seduce him as in his point of view, someone else had already hooked her heart already. "And that runt happens to be in that Seirin school or whatever place that is," he internally raged inside his mind._

" _Well…I'm designated to be the head coach so I'll see if that's applicable," Yomikawa said in exhaustion as she crosses her arms in weariness._

" _Hey, sensei…" one male student suddenly voiced out his opinion, "I'm not trying to be rude but since Seirin is strong, then would that be finer? I mean, it's better facing off against stronger opponents rather than weak ones."_

" _You got a point there…" Yomikawa replied as she whispered to herself, "Damn it…I don't know why am I being tasked to coach the team and here I end up asking their opinions."_

 _After some time, and with the influence and charisma of Kashiwaki, Yomikawa eventually relented that they have a practice match with Seirin High School in Wednesday morning and she had already called the principal by phone about the said game. Fukiyose sighed at this as she knew there is no way to stop the idiots in their class when it comes to events like these. But as she stood up to change her sweaty clothes, she then noticed Kashiwaki looking at her with an expression that she can't describe if it's because he wanted to show something to her or simply because he has this this killing intent that says, "You can't run away from me, dear." Either way, she had to admit that it was intense that she immediately moved away._

" _I probably need to talk to Touma…I mean, baKamijou over this…" the busty girl said to herself as she goes to the infirmary._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Fukiyose sighed as she holds her forehead with her right hand while Kamijou was just listening with an awkward expression.

"I…I see. So in other words, you don't like this Kashiwaki guy?" Kamijou asked.

"Nope," Fukiyose replied.

"Well…" Kamijou scratched his head in his back, "At least, someone's showing interest in you. But don't you have any plans to…"

"I'll never reconcile with him in this lifetime," the Forehead Deluxe huffed, cutting off the spiky haired boy. Hearing this, Kamijou suddenly smiled and found the courage to _actually_ teased her, "Hey, didn't you say the same thing to me during the Daihesaisai Festival last year."

"H-Huh!?" Fukiyose then was reminded of that moment when she scolded the boy for his apparent "laziness" during the games and was blushing as she retorted back, "W-Well…that was a different matter, you idiot! I did tell you that because at that time I…uh…I…" Realizing that she didn't have anything to retort back, he decided to headbutt the boy, albeit lightly but strong enough to push off the boy out of balance.

"H-Hey, I'm just joking," Kamijou defended himself but inwardly, he was actually getting a lot comfortable around the girl she called the she-devil just two weeks ago.

"Whatever," Fukiyose said, her arms crossing as they continued to walk, "By the way, I hope you do kick Kashiwaki's butt on Wednesday. I really can't stand him much longer."

"Well…ok but…"

"Don't worry, we will win that game…"

The two was surprised to hear that voice suddenly answer and when they turned their backs to see who is it, Kamijou was shocked to see a familiar pair of blue and red.

"I'm sorry, Kamijou-kun. We just discovered something and we wanted to talk it out to you."

It was Kuroko and Kagami.

 _ **Some Ten Minutes Ago**_

After excusing himself to go outside of the house, Kuroko found himself running as fast as he could as he was headed into a certain bus station. Why he was doing this, he himself doesn't know but the moment he heard Kamijou's story (though he really didn't understood it all) snapped something within the heart and soul of the Phantom Sixth Man. _I'll leave his story as it is but at the very least, I want to tell Kamijou about something._

It wasn't long until he finally reached the bus station. Luckily, the whole station was surrounded by Sakura trees and shrubs so he was able to dunk into one of the larger plants just in time to see his teammate meeting with that familiar lady with a large forehead. _That's Fukiyose-san, right?_ As he moves discreetly in his hiding spot, he could swear that he could hear the bush suddenly rustle and crackle as if someone else is also in the same spot. Undeterred, he then took a look at the spot where he heard the sound and from there, he noticed that someone else is watching at the two.

"Kagami-kun…"

" _Teme_ …how did you know I was here, you little runt!?" the red headed power forward, who actually followed Kuroko just moments after he left, raged as his cover got blown.

"Shhhhh…" the tealnette shushed the Seirin ace and together, they watch the Kamijou and Fukiyose speak with one another, "By the way, how did you know that I'm going here, Kagami-kun?"

"Your timing to leave the house is well too coincidental, Kuroko," Kagami explained exasperatedly, "Besides, knowing you, I'm thinking what you're thinking as well…"

"I never knew Kagami-kun can be smart sometimes," Kuroko bluntly commented, prompting a tick to appear on Kagami's forehead as a sign of irritation. But that didn't last long as they noticed the two already walking outside the station and to the path leading back to the house of the boy.

Following stealthily, Kuroko and Kagami had to hid in some of the garbage bins (and trees in the latter's case since he was too tall and big) as to be able to avoid being detected by the two while they were able to spy (though Kuroko wouldn't want to put it that way) their best friend. As they were following, they manage to hear snippets of the conversation of the two, and when they hear Fukiyose said, "Whatever. By the way, I hope you do kick Kashiwaki's butt on Wednesday. I really can't stand him much longer," Kuroko just decided to interrupt their conversation right now to end this ridiculous spying (and since they were just a few meters away from the house of the spiky haired boy). Even before Kagami could object, Kuroko went out of his hiding spot and startle the two with his response, "Don't worry, we will win that game…"

Suddenly, the atmosphere tensed up as in the split of the seconds, Kuroko found himself staring into the wide eyes of the two but if acting as if he didn't care, he spoke once again, "I'm sorry, Kamijou-kun. We just discovered something and we wanted to talk it out to you." Hearing his best friend spilling it out right now, Kagami had no choice but to follow up as well and say, "I know we shouldn't pry on it but I think it would be the best not only for you but also for the three of us and for the rest of the team.

Sensing as if this is a privy matter that she shouldn't butt on, Fukiyose whispered to Kamijou, "Sheesh…I'll step out of this for a moment so you can talk among yourselves and sit on that bench near your house." But she can't help but be curious as well. _What do they want to talk about?_ Nevertheless, she then walked away from her secret crush, leaving the three boys by themselves.

Once they were alone, Kuroko didn't hesitate to ask and quickly fired his question, "Kamijou-kun, what really happened to you in the past? I know it's too private but…"

"Hey, hey…" Right now, the spiky haired boy felt like he was getting cornered by the two as he quickly searched his brain for some excuses, "Hehehe, I don't know what you're talking about. If it's my high school life, it's fine. If you're talking about my childhood was just as normal as yours for sure…"

"Yeah, right," Kagami felt like he wanted to face palm, "If you can call being stabbed by someone for his own debt normal like what that journal said normal…"

Suddenly, Kamijou felt like he was about to flop in the ground the moment he had heard what Kagami said. _I know my memories didn't remember that but my father did. How did you know that? Wait…the journal…you can't be saying…_

From ten feet away, Fukiyose wasn't able to continue walking anymore as she heard what Kagami revealed as if she got hit by a bomb. _Seriously!?_ She basically felt her feet froze that she had to drag herself out of the scene so she can comfort herself. But as he sat at her seat, she was basically shaking. _Is this what he really have to deal with as a child!?_

"Yes, Kamijou-kun," Kuroko said, as if confirming the boy's suspicions, "Unfortunately, Takao-kun found your green notebook and at his insistence, he read it aloud. Please, forgive him for his lack of delicacy but at the same time, it had revealed some few things we didn't know about you though I had to admit some of them are things that we didn't even fully understand." _Especially about that thing where you said you can't remember anything._

At this, Kamijou knew he can't hide it anymore. From that moment, every block that he had built for the sake of protecting Index's sake and his idealistic nature of making everyone happy has been ironically torn down by none other than his two Seirin teammates, basketball idiots, and most especially, his two friends who just wanted to know every shed of Kamijou's identity.

( _ **A/N: I know it's cheesy but it would be better if you listen to Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OST 17: Chiisana Nozomi while reading the next sets of paragraphs since it would add effect**_ )

"I see…" Kamijou said in a low whisper that eventually grew louder as he looks away from his two friends, "So you have read that journal, huh? I'll tell you something. Ever since I was sent to Academy City after graduating in kindergarten, I always wonder at first why they have to send me in that place when in fact, I didn't do anything wrong. The truth is, I'm always on the receiving end of everyone's mockery, always getting thrown rocks and when I'm badly wounded, they would say that why didn't I die. It was basically miserable." _Though that was what my journal and father said during that Angel Arc incident._

Kuroko and Kagami listened closely. And the Imagine Breaker user was loud enough to be heard by none other than Fukiyose, who was listening with disbelief…and worry.

"So that's what sent me to that city," he continued, "But still, my misfortunes didn't stop there. I was getting chased by criminals, always getting called out even if I didn't do anything wrong." He then smiled, "But you know, I'm happy that I'm what I am today. They can call me anything they want but that won't stop me from looking positive in life." _If there's any, that's you guys._

Kuroko sighed before speaking once again, "I'm surprised you could say that especially since you claimed you can't remember anything at all."

"Kuroko…" Kagami eyed him with panic as though he was trying to warn him about something he thought is too sensitive.

Once again, the spiky haired boy was once shocked once more but he recovered from it, "Yeah…it's true. I suffered amnesia…"

Even if they have an idea, Kuroko, Kagami, and from a far, Fukiyose, were all stunned to hear something so ridiculous.

"That was one of my biggest misfortunes…" the boy said in a loud whisper, "Not being able to remember your friends…your family…everything. It sucks." He then stopped when he realized what he was saying. _Dammit! And to think they would know it as well._ But on the other hand, he decided to continue, "But you know, that's one reason why I wanted to see other people smile. Maybe that way, I can help other people be happy, even if means risking my own and be on my own. If I'm unlucky, I can't help that so I find my joy in making other people happy and safe from their own worries, whether it's small or not." The two light-and-shadow duo could feel both the pain and sincerity of the voice of the boy.

Finally, he concluded, "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry if I didn't immediately trust the two of you with stuff like this. I felt by doing that, I would only burden our team and get affected by it so I chose to keep it by myself." After he said those words, he hung his head in an effort to hide the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes from his friends. It's just painful for him to remember those bad moments (or what's left of it) from Academy City.

After some seconds, Kagami then spoke up, " _Taku_ …you're really stupid."

"H-Huh?" Kamijou said in surprise as he stopped crying by wiping off his tears with his hands.

"First, you said you were bullied, then you were unlucky that you even lost half of you goddamn memories, and third, you bottled up your pained expression to yourself? Dammit, you have us," Kagami said in a frustrated voice.

Kamijou can only stare as his two friends began to speak.

"Kagami-kun is right," Kuroko then followed, "So what if you really said your problems to us, would that burden the whole teams? No but instead we'll be here to pick you up when you fall down. Judging by the journal, you did faced some unnatural battles but I won't anymore delve on them since that's Academy City at all. But please, trust us."

"Guys…" the spiky haired boy can't believe what he heard. _Misaka and Index had just basically told me the same thing before we went to Hawaii!_

"Besides, it's stupid if you kept thinking about the bad things that happened to you," Kagami said as out of nowhere, he offers a bro fist, "Amnesia or not, I'll kill you if you think you're a burden to us. Come to think of it, you've been in the Seirin club for almost a month already. Are you still seeing yourself as an outsider?"

"After all, you can make new memories," Kuroko said as he also offers his fist bump, "I don't know what it's like to have amnesia but that's terrible to hear. So that's why we are here to help you create your new moments. You might not be the Kamijou Touma-kun of Academy City anymore but certainly, you are now the Kamijou Touma-kun of Seirin High School."

Hearing this, the boy replied, "Yes…but still…that would mean troubling the two of you…"

"That's what we're here for, _baka_ ," Kagami replied immediately, "So what if you have problems? We'll share your burden. I don't know what you're thinking right now but let me tell you this: the moment you donned the Seirin jersey with us, we've been friends from that point. Didn't you even realize that?"

Kamijou gaped in both shock. _And I'm overjoyed._ When he thought it would just be the same as Academy City, both Kuroko and Kagami tore down that perception. "Thanks guys. I'm glad I have met you, my friends." He then also bares his fists and the three of them fist bumped each other.

"With the three of us, we'll take the whole basketball world by storm," Kuroko proudly declares.

 _I was stupid once again,_ Kamijou thought as they proudly lock their fists, _I didn't realize that they do care at all. I'm sorry, guys._

But as he finally made up with both Kuroko and Kagami and together, they walked back to the house, Kamijou noticed Fukiyose looking at him with some mized feelings of hurt and anger. Sensing this immediately, the red head and tealnette whispered, "Looks like you pissed of someone as well. We might as well leave the two of you alone to talk among yourselves," Before the spiky haired boy can say anything, the two hurriedly left him and went back inside the house, leaving the Forehead Deluxe and their teammate alone outside the house.

Once they were all along, Kamijou can feel the gush of the cold wind breezing and whistling past him at he looks at the girl's brown eyes with a blank expression. _Please, don't tell me this is another round of scolding…_

"Did you really lost your memories?" Fukiyose's voice was cold as ice.

"Well…uh…yeah…in an accident," Kamijou partially confessed as she knew it would not be wise to reveal anything about magic to someone who is a firm believer of Esper abilities.

Hearing his response, the girl's fists clenched first before opening here hands and raising them up in an apparent attempt to slap the boy hard in his cheeks. But even then, she cannot bring herself to do so after all what hearing all the terrible things that happened to the boy. Slowly, she puts down her hands.

"Are you lying?" the girl then stared hard at the boy's eyes.

"Heh? What? No…I really did have amnesia…" Now, he was getting nervous.

"Let me ask you then. You still remember the remainder of the first year, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember those things. Don't worry..."

"Shut up!" Fukiyose yelled with rage as the boy flinched back, "How can I calm down and not worry when I don't even know what really is happening to my former classmate back then!? Do you know how painful that is…huh!?" She stopped ranting as suddenly, the boy pats her head with his right hand, " _Baka,_ what are you doing?"

"Calming you down, of course," Kamijou said as he pats her head, "I hate seeing you go off like this."

"Because it's your—" Fukiyose wasn't able to finish what she'll about to say when suddenly, the spiky haired boy let go of her head and in an instant, he hugged her tightly while wrapping his arms fully around her. She instantly got flustered in embarrassment as he can feel the abs of the man she secretly likes pressing against her chest and the radiant heat of the muscles engulfing her.

"I'm sorry to make you worry. I was a terrible classmate," Kamijou confessed and apologized sincerely to her, "It doesn't matter if my memories were washed out by a disaster. We can always make new ones, right?"

Fukiyose can only stare at him in his blue eyes as she can't help but feel weak from his hug. _Is this something I should confess to him? Should I?_ But before she can say anything, they were suddenly interrupted by Kamijou's phone suddenly ringing.

" _Nani?_ Who could this be?" the spiky haired boy said to himself as he use his right arm to pull out his flip phone from his pocket and when he did read the message, Fukiyose swore he was a priceless reaction from the boy's face.

 _Oi, baka. How are you now? I'm disappointed that I wasn't able to come to your school on yesterday._

 _~ Misaka Mikoto_

 _Great timing._ The boy groaned as he types in his phone keys.

 _You don't really need to go to my school, Misaka. That would only be a hassle on your part._

 _~ Kamijou Touma_

After this, he decided to turn off the phone's batteries so that he'll not be able to reply to her immediately and to cut her off, at least until the part has finally ended.

When they finally entered the house, Kamijou and Fukiyose was greeted on the door way by none other than the former's mother, who was excited to see whom she claims to be her future daughter-in-law, "Come, Seiri-chan!" his mom really had taken a liking on the girl, "We can talk about the future of you two in the kitchen." And before she can even protest, she was dragged on the hand by Shiina, who cheerfully pulled her inside the house. Her son then followed suite and as soon as he entered, he then realized that the food consisting of the main cuisine _Yakiniku_ , _Sukiyaki,_ and _Nikujaga_ has been served already and almost all of the people invited have started to eat.

"Here," Kagami, whose mouth was again filled with meat, suddenly gave a plate filled with barbeque, "I know you're very tired from working up your ass with Akashi and those Generation of Bastards."

"Thanks," Kamijou can only say as he reaches out for the plate.

The rest of the evening was very fun. The Generation of Miracles and their Phantom Sixth Man plus Momoi are happily and endlessly chatting about the good days to come which is none other than fighting the best basketball players from all over the world. Meanwhile, the Seirin team and all of the partners and former _senpais_ of the prodigies were all gathered on one corner talking among themselves about random stuff. However, one topic that unnerved the spiky haired boy is the Forehead Deluxe that arrived with him and is currently with his mother on the kitchen where they are exchanging stories.

"So is she your girlfriend, Kamijou?" Kiyoshi asked as he flashes his trademark but stupid smile.

"Huh!? No way, _senpai_ ," Kamijou vehemently denied as he takes a bite of roasted pork.

"Of course, that's how married couples usually start off. They always deny it the first time," Izuki said while drinking a cola.

"You're talking as if you're speaking from experience," Hyuga gave their Eagle Eyed point guard a blank look.

"Nevertheless, it seems Kamijou-kun and Fukiyose-san would end up sealing the deal," Aida teased her _kouhai_ , earning a stare from the spiky haired boy, "If that happens, I can guarantee that he would be the first to have a girlfriend before Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun does."

The Generation of Miracles somehow caught wind of what the Seirin team was talking about.

"What? Bakagami having a girlfriend?" Aomine was genuinely shocked as he drawled out, "That can only happen in his delusions…"

"What'd you say, bastard!?" Kagami was annoyed that the Touou ace is again picking on him and he was itching to stand up and strangle his counterpart but was restrained thanks to Kiyoshi and Hyuga, who chops his head, saying, "Sit down, _bakayarou!_ "

"Riko-san! Tetsu-kun have me!" Momoi yelled, "I'm his future wife!" Everyone from the rainbow miracles only gave her a stoic look. _And yet, Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu doesn't see you as his potential partner._

"I'll never get used to this," Kasamatsu mumbled to himself as he was still shocked to see that this was the team which he and Kaijo lost to in the semifinals of the Winter Cup last year. Meanwhile, Shiina and Fukiyose were busy sharing pleasant stories, with the former learning that the girl's family live in Chiba, which is not part of Tokyo Metropolis but is within the Greater Tokyo area, and that she had a younger brother who happened to be attending a school there as well.

"I see he was really having a good time in Academy City," Shiina said while drinking tea with the girl with large forehead, "But having my son back here is even better. By the way, Touma dear's school is quite the sadist, Seiri-chan."

"What do you mean, Kamijou-san?" Fukiyose asked.

"You see, before Touma dear became a regular in the Seirin line-up, he was made to shout an oath of promise to the whole school," the mother replied.

"For what reason?"

"My son said that it's a school tradition so he can't do anything about it but apparently…" the young mother hesitated to answer before she summoned up her courage, "If my son and his team loses, they would be forced to confess to the girl they like their love bare-naked."

Hearing this, Fukiyose almost choked into the cookies that she was eating as she cannot believe at the brazenness that the Seirin coach had just displayed. _And what's more, Kamijou and his so-called friends just accepted it without qualms!_ Now, her shock was actually replaced with the feeling of curiosity as she knew that the boy was particularly dense when it comes to women. _If ever, who will she even confess? I know Aisa had feelings for him but still, his density…_

 _Bam!_

Her monologue was disrupted by the sound of the door leading to the kitchen suddenly slamming shut and from there, Shiina saw Index and Othinus chasing each other after the latter suddenly took away the drumstick that the English nun is eating, "Sphynx! Come back here!" The silver haired nun cried out aloud as the kitten was running throughout the kitchen.

"Oh…another interesting moment in our house…" Shiina sighed as she watched the two run like fools.

After another hour, all of the guests then knew it was getting late and as the unofficial (or official) leader of the group, Akashi stood up and went to where Kamijou's parents were standing and politely bowed, "We're grateful for the food that you served to us. We will look forward again for a similar event in the coming days. _Arigatou!_ "

"Uh…sure, young man," Touya sweat dropped as the guy whom the father described as a red headed devil just bowed to him, "You all can come here anytime as long as you inform my son and please, take care Touma very well."

"Of course, Kamijou-san," Akashi replied as he leaved his presence to rejoin the other players, who are now standing up and helping in fixing the utensils that they used. Meanwhile, all the Seirin regulars and Kamijou are gathered outside the house so that they would have their last meeting, "Oh my, Kamijou, thanks for the free meal!" Koganei said.

"You're welcome, senpai," the spiky haired boy replied.

" _Taku…_ " Hyuga was obviously embarrassed by the cheesiness of his team and decided to get to the main point, "Now, we suddenly got a hurried text from the principal saying we'll have a…"

"Practice match against my former school, right?" Kamijou completed it for him.

"Eh? How did you know that it was from Academy City? Or more importantly, how did you know it was your former school?" Aida was quite surprised.

"Hmmm? Fukiyose told me a while back," the Imagine Breaker boy said, earning attention from the whole team, except Kuroko and Kagami, "They're strongest player is someone I didn't even meet since he's a new student."

"I see but…" Izuki then tapped his shoulder, "Just remember this: you're in Seirin now so we expect that you'll still give your 120 percent. We're counting on you."

Kiyoshi then rubbed his hair to, "You know, if you're having problems, just speak to me."

"Where did that come from, Kiyoshi?" Hyuga stared at him.

"What's the problem, Hyuga?" the second best center after Murasakibara spoke, "I'm speaking as his _senpai_ so I don't see any problem."

"Anyways, we have to get home so I'll expect to see the all of you on Monday," Aida said as eventually, all of the GoM and their respective teammates are now going out of the house after helping out in cleaning the house.

"I can't believe that Aominecchi just helped in sweeping the floor," Kise was heard talking so loudly as they all filtered in the door.

"Say that again, you dumbass blondie!" the tanned power forward growled as Kise got frightened by his dark aura and quickly hid behind Midorima, who scowled at the annoying Kaijo ace while holding his lucky item. Murasakibara was already getting sleepy while Akashi merely kept his composure.

"Forgive this idiots," Kasamatsu said as he then taps Kamijou's shoulder, "Thanks for the dinner, kid! Let's play on our next practice…"

"Uh…okay…" the boy wasn't sure on how to respond to the former Kaijo captain.

After everyone had already left, with Kuroko merely having to cross the road to reach his home in the other side of the street, Kamijou then went back inside and was met by his mother, father, a blank-faced Fukiyose, and a still-munching Index, who wasn't finished wiping off the remaining meat in some of the plates. However, there's something wrong with this picture.

"Uh…where is Otohime?" Kamijou asked as he scans the whole living room.

"She already went home with her parents, Touma," Touya replied as he pats the shoulder of Fukiyose, who was actually startled in his touch, "So I think that this young lady needs to go home as well, son. It's getting late alrea—"

"Seiri-chan can sleep here with us for the night!" Shiina suddenly squealed with glee, catching both the cat-quick Kamijou and the busty Fukiyose off-guard, "We can't simply send out a young girl especially in dark nights like this! Seiri, please you can sleep with Touma dear in his room."

The spiky haired boy wasn't able to reply due to his shock at hearing her mother decided something so touchy quick, "But Kamijou-san…are you sure about this?" Fukiyose asked seriously as the boy looked at her with a strange expression, "I mean…"

"It's fine then, young lady," Touya then changed his mind and quickly agreed to let the girl stay with them for the night, "Besides, I'm sure Touma's mom have some spare clothes for you to wear in this house, won't you agree, Touma?" The elder Kamijou then looked at his son, who felt like he just wanted to die at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Touma dear would be glad to have his future wife beside him," Shiina smiled while she grabs Fukiyose's hand and led her away.

#

Arriving at their humble house reminiscent of traditional Japanese architecture, Kiyoshi had thrown himself carelessly in his bed as he lay to get some rest. But still, the Iron Heart's mind was actually full of thoughts, especially those concerning his _kouhai_ which is none other than Kamijou.

 _From having been stabbed in his young age and getting being bullied to experiencing such discrimination in Academy City, it's pretty terrible_ , Kiyoshi thought in is mind as he kept lying on his bed, _And not for Takao's accidental discovery of that journal, we might never learn of things about Kamijou. It's as if we were just getting know him yet. Or perhaps, he was still getting accustomed to Seirin that he was hesitant to open with us. Come to think of it, Kuroko was just the same last year before our match with Rakuzan when he finally opened up to us. Maybe it isn't really the time yet for Kamijou to do the same_.

Nevertheless, he was determined on one thing. _That's why we're here as his senpais. I know we cannot anymore change his damn past but if anything, we'll just have to win our next games for his sake. Ah, this is getting stressful. I need to rest as well._

He then turned off his lights and immediately, he was heard snoring.

#

The moment Fukiyose had entered Kamijou's room, he was expecting to see a topsy-turvy catastrophe typical of boys with a careless sense of cleaning. But she was surprised when she saw that the room was fairly clean and well-organized, not to mention that it is well-ventilated, with its own air conditioning unit and a large window which can receive fresh air. _It's quite good._ She then sat on one bed, which happens to be the bed of the boy she secretly likes.

"Hey, since Fukiyose would be sleeping with us for the night," he heard Kamijou spoke to the English nun she always encounters whenever she would visit their school last year, "So that would mean either you would be sleeping on the family couch or I would be sleeping on the sofa."

"I'll sleep on the bed, Touma!" the nun immediately answered as she huffs and crosses her arms.

"Well…I actually expected that you'll say that…" the spiky haired boy replied as he scratches his head.

"No one would be sleeping on the couch or sofa!" Shiina suddenly entered as she is holding a towel and a bar of soap, "It's quite dusty right now and besides, it should be fun if you three are all here. Ahhh…I have decided—Seiri-chan would be sleeping besides you in your own bed!"

"Eeeeeehh!?" Kamijou and Fukiyose can only reply in shock as the mother then threw the towel and soap to the latter.

"Oh, what's with the reaction, son?" Shiina smiled _innocently_ as she then was moving towards the door to leave, "You're thinking slightly disturbing things, no? You really are a carbon copy of your father." With that, the mother finally left the three of them.

When they were alone, the busty girl was the first to recover from her state of shock, "W-Well, since it's your mother saying it, then let's share your bed together. But I warn you now, I'll kick you out of it if you do something perverted to me."

 _That's my bed, for your information and besides, it's not like I wanted to do it_. Kamijou groaned inwardly as he then nods, "Okay. Okay. So why don't you take the first shower first since I'll have to review something on my personal computer?"

"Sounds pretty good to me but…" Fukiyose then smells herself and said, "Do you have an extra shirt that I can use? I have nothing to use for sleeping since I only have this blouse to use for going back to the city."

"Well…" Kamijou then stood up and he went to his closet which he opened. After scanning the clothes, which consisted of his Seirin uniforms, playing jerseys, casual clothing, and other stuff, he sighed as he realized she can't use his black sleeveless t-shirts as he's using them for his practice purposes and on the darker side, he might end up feeling his boner stand up while they are sleeping.

But seeing that he had little options, he decided to hand her one of his playing jerseys, "Huh? Don't you have any clothes there?" Fukiyose raised her eyebrows sceptically as the boy merely scratched his head.

"Most of my other clothing there is sporting clothes so you'll really have to use my jersey. I can just wash them thoroughly after you left," he said carelessly.

His wordings somehow offended the girl, "What do you mean, thoroughly!?" She attempts to raise her fists in the blunt comment.

"Ah…no, no, no," Kamijou sighed as he waves her hands, "Okay, just take your shower now, hehehe…"

After going in the bathroom, Fukiyose then saw the large bathroom was quite roomy, with a shower which was separated by a folding door, a bathtub, a sink, and of course, a toilet with an attached bidet beside it. Filling the bathtub with lukewarm water, she then dipped herself in before letting herself slightly float into the bubbling liquid. As she sat there, she suddenly realized than her stay with the Kamijou family had actually given her an opportunity. This was her chance…

Her chance to know what the hell is with that journal that his two friends in Kuroko and Kagami ranted about.

Her chance to finally figure out if the rumoured bad luck that he claimed her had is actually true.

Her chance to finally get to know how he actually feels about his past and present friends.

And most of all, her chance to actually know him better.

She won't let this rare chance pass her by. _Not anymore._

#

While the Forehead Deluxe was at the bathroom, Kamijou was finished reviewing a tape about basketball strategies and is now just lying on the bed waiting for her to finish. _First, the whole team learned about my amnesia and right now, Fukiyose is sleeping with me and at my bed!?_ He thought it was a ridiculous luck once again as he rolls in his bed. On the other hand, he was quite happy as well that he finally got to trust Kuroko and Kagami fully. _I just hope nothing bad happens when Tsuchimikado and Aogami and the rest of the class troops to Seirin for the tune up. That would be too much to bear on my part._

"Hey human," Othinus suddenly squeaked as she sprouts out of her dollhouse, "I like the taste of your mother's barbeque. It was pretty tasty and the tenderloin is very soft. I would wonder when she would cook another one batch."

"Oh it's you," Kamijou replied as she looks at the tiny Magic God, "I dunno. Maybe when we finally win the Olympic medal. Oh and by the way, you'll have to endure staying there for long hours since we have a guest that might be shocked if she sees you." Grumbling beneath her breath, Othinus drags herself back inside the doll house, just in time to see Fukiyose now going out of the bathroom, her hair still wet and sticking to the oversized jersey that she borrowed, which made the boy yelp. And because it was oversized, she didn't actually need to wear shorts or pajamas, which is what she exactly did.

"I'm finish now," Fukiyose said as the boy stood and hurriedly ran to the bathroom before shutting it close. The Iron Wall Girl then sighed as she looks around and discovers that Index is already asleep. Walking around as if she owns the room, she then looks around and checks the closet for some interesting stuff. She then surmises that the spiky haired boy must be a Kobe fan judging from the brand of Nike shoes he is wearing in addition to the pair of Air Jordans beside the two shoes. _And here, he had also had basketball leggings, Nike socks, a ball, a bundle of basketball magazines, a poster of Kobe Bryant…hey! He thinks nothing except basketball!_

But as she was walking idly in the room, she then noticed a green notebook with the name of Kamijou Touma written on it lying on the PC desktop. Suddenly remembering the rant of Kuroko and Kagami, she immediately picks it up as she then realized it must be the journal that they were talking about earlier. Flipping the pages, she then read the first page and from the moment she scans the first paragraph, she began to finally understand why his two teammates were worried in the first place.

 _April 20 XXXX. Hello, diary-san. It's been a while since I was forced to move here in Academy City. I guess mom and dad can't just stand it anymore. It was okay for me. I mean, who wouldn't get concerned after your own son got called a god of pestilence by your neighbors. In fact, who would even want to play basketball with me since they kept staying away from me…_

Her brown eyes widened with shock as she cannot help but feel shaken by what she read. _Is this what he had to endure in his younger days?_ Though there was one part that she actually got confused. _If it's true that he had lost his memories, then would it mean that he's really destined to play basketball even if he had amnesia?_

She then flips another page and read.

 _It's really lonely. I wished I have friends who won't turn you away even if my bad luck won't run out in no time. But right now, I have to be content with this. This is finer than getting my parents hurt from what the people in our town is telling about me. This is better than the time when they have to worry since there was a time a man tried to stab me for reasons that I don't understand…_

She had to calm herself down when he read that part where Kamijou got stabbed by a superstitious man for allegedly making him fail in business. She wasn't able to speak as she finally realized that all the time, she was very wrong in hitting the boy. Sure, her former classmate might be an idiot but at the very least, she could have helped him get back to his feet rather than to mercilessly lock him up violently. Not having the strength to continue reading on for fear it might break her down, she decided to skip some few pages randomly and surprisingly, she landed on a page where Kamijou actually dedicated a page for the people whom he had met in his life. And to her shock (and delight), he had dedicated a page just for her and it was even complete with a picture.

When she scanned it, she almost got embarrassed as the picture he used was actually dating from the time they took the only photo they had together alone in third year middle school. The profile then read, "Fukiyose Seiri. I'll be honest, she was the first prettiest lady that I met in my entire life at middle school. She did lack sex appeal but everything with her is just perfect." She felt a little thrill the moment she had read that.

"But for some reason, she hates me for my bad luck that she can't even understand," the diary narrated, "And she's also very hot headed that she thinks she's the best. Maybe if she becomes gentler, she'll have that sex appeal and that _waifu_ character that I've been wanting. I did say I prefer _onee-san_ types but she would also be perfect. But that's impossible for now since it's Fukiyose."

 _What the hell!?_ The busty girl wanted to rip it out by controlled her temper and continued reading.

"But I consider her as one of my friends. Maybe we're not close that much but I wish I get to know her more even if it's a once-in-a-blue-moon chance. Well, maybe…" At that point, she heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. Quickly, she returns the journal and quickly runs back into the bed as Kamijou was coming out now. The boy, wearing a black t-shirt and pajamas, is oblivious to what Fukiyose had done and was on his way to turn on the air con. After doing so, he then sat beside the girl in his bed and was about to prepare to sleep when she cut him off.

"So what was that journal they're talking about?" she asked carefully as she didn't want to let the boy know that she secretly peeked on that notebook.

"Ah…that…" Kamijou tried to sound calm, "Well…my old self must have written that as a way to pour out his grievances. Since it was there already, I might as well continue it though I had to say I only update it every once in a while except for the time when I transferred in Seirin."

"To tell you honestly, if I haven't known about your amnesia," Fukiyose replied, "I wouldn't notice anything differently. It's like you losing memories is totally pointless since you were still always the same person."

"Is that so?" Kamijou shrug it off as he lies into the bed, "Then it's all's well that ends well."

"So let me get this straight, your bad luck that you're complaining about always, has it been with you since you were young?" Fukiyose inquired, hoping to get some answers. For some reason, he boy tensed up the moment she asked that. _Had I hit the bulls eye?_

"Hnnn…you could say that," the boy replied, directly into her brown eyes, "For as far as I could remember, it has been with me for so long."

For some reason, Fukiyose's sense was telling her that that's just half of the answer but she decided to ignore it for now.

"You know, Kuroko and Kagami looked to be great friends," she said, "I might have not yet interacted with them that long but judging at how they chased you out there a while back, I can tell they're true friends. I also like your seniors and their attitude towards discipline. I kinda envy you because unlike there…" She was tempted to drop Kumokawa's name but she held it off for now.

"Yeah…I guess that for a change, I'm lucky," Kamijou smiled, "Kuroko, Kagami, captain, Kiyoshi-senpai, coach, everyone in the Seirin team, Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima…they're all great excluding their weird behaviour."

"By the way, about this Kashiwaki dude, you did say you hate him a lot," the boy then played with Fukiyose's hair strands, not that she minded at all, "To be clear, I'm playing for Seirin now so even if it's against my former school, I won't hold back against you guys and the same goes with Kuroko and Kagami."

"Bring it on…" Fukiyose smirked at him as she drops and lies on the bed as well, facing the boy, "I know Yomikawa-sensei had some tricks up her sleeves to counter the three of you." _But still, I plead you kick his Kashiwaki's ass for me._

 _Well, good luck to her trying to figure out how to stop Kuroko's misdirection and Kagami's jumping power._ Kamijou made a tired smile and soon, he was fast asleep. Fukiyose followed and by the time the hour hand of the clock had struck 11, both of them were sleeping peacefully, with the girl's body motioned towards the boy. Soon enough, she was hugging tightly into the body of the boy and in bodily response, the boy's arms wrapped around hers.

An hour later, Shiina, who woke up to go to the washroom, decided to check on the two. When he peeked into the room of his son, what she witnessed almost made her mouth drop dramatically as she saw their body language indicating something. "Oh my…they turned on the air conditioning unit in such low temperature." She then tiptoed inside the room to get a large blanket and instantly, she covered the two with it to keep them warm. _And prevent them from using it as an excuse to do something that I can't tolerate._

"Still, my son is really growing up," the mother said as she softly and lovingly puts a kiss on Fukiyose's large forehead, "And from this moment, you're now a part of our family, Seiri-chan…"

#

Meanwhile, back in Academy City, a certain electromaster was raging angrily as she kept staring at her phone.

"Why the hell is he not responding!?"


	13. Pre-Olympic Interval: Practice Match

The next day, after Fukiyose had finally went back to Academy City, Kamijou was sitting on the table for breakfast with a clear expression of both surprise and sleepiness. _We didn't even realize that we're that close already and even then, it was actually the most peaceful sleep that I ever had in my life._ And one more thing, he didn't expect the turn of events that transpired between the two of them.

Just two hourse back, spiky haired boy and the big-breasted girl found themselves hugging tightly to each other. Because of the warmth boy's body made perfect by the blanket covering them and the soft bed, Fukiyose was very flustered at this until her tough instincts kicked in and yelled while throwing the pillow that they shared at the boy, "Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing!?"

"I don't know but I swear it wasn't on purpose!" Kamijou defended himself as he knew she might use her fists on him, "I mean, by the time we woke up together, we were already hugging in each other and I have no idea how that happened!"

"R-Really?" Fukiyose didn't know how to rebut that one and she felt a bit ashamed that she was prepared to accuse the boy of perversion, "I guess I'll take the bathroom now." She then stood up and quickly took the towel Kamijou's mom gave her last night and quickly went inside the bathroom. As she goes inside the shower and turns on the heater before she eventually turns around the faucet, she can't help but feel relieved that a part of her have finally felt peace upon knowing getting closer to Kamijou, who was currently being bitten by Index over accidentally waking her up. _I know it's something I don't understand but I felt happy around him._ She smiled sadly as she continues to wash her hair. _And here, we'll fight their school in Wednesday knowing that he'll give it all despite the fact that it's only a practice game. Would it be fine if I join their bench just for once?_ She was acting into her real feminine self into the shower where no one can see her instead of the usual scary and tough image that she loves to brandish to scare off the opposition.

After finishing to take a shower, she rinsed and cleaned herself dry before eventually putting on the blue blouse and jeans that she washed last night and hanged there to dry it off. And as a gesture, she washed the boy's Seirin jersey herself and hanged it there. When she got out, he was the Kamijou doing some push-ups with ease. Seeing that his muscles are showing with every effort that he puts in, she smiled at him, "You seemed to be putting your effort into it, Kamijou."

"Is it?" The boy was somehow groggy in his response, "This is a normal routine in our school so it's not that hard anymore to do so."

"Hnnn…" Fukiyose was thinking something else and then she remembered what she was about to say, "Hey, starting today, I won't be calling you Kamijou anymore. I'll call you by your first name instead."

"Uh…" the boy wasn't prepared for this, "Well…it's fine since Index calls me Touma but does that mean that…I…uh…I would call you by your first name as well?" He bit his lip. _Did I do the right thing by asking that damned question!?_

Surprisingly, Fukiyose was calm before answering, "Of course, if I call you Touma then you'll call me Seiri too."

"Oh…" Kamijou was like hit by a fragmentation grenade as he never expected such response, "Okay…uh…Seiri." He then stands up from his push up position and invited the girl for breakfast, which the latter hesitantly accept. As they both go down and went to the kitchen, they were greeted by none other than Shiina, who had prepared fried rice, eggs, and orange juice for breakfast. As they ate, they were all stories about Kamijou's plans in college and his far-fetched dream to someday play in the NBA. Fukiyose scoffed at that idea of him playing in the best league in the world but inwardly, she wished him success in doing so. After that, she bade good bye to the spiky haired boy and left with a serene feeling of a peace of mind.

"And come Wednesday, I'll see not only her but also…" Kamijou then made an expression of horror as he shivered at the thought of seeing both Tsuchimikado and Aogami standing and making fun of him in his own school, "Those two idiots. Dammit."

He suddenly remembered something else in his mind and quickly, he went up to his room just in time to see Index now getting ready to go down to eat her breakfast. "Touma, you seemed to be in a hurry. What would you do and where will you go?" the nun asked her.

"Ah, I won't be going anywhere other than the nearby public court to practice," the boy replied as he sits on his bed, "And I just remembered that I need to do something quick so that's why I'm in a hurry." Seemingly considering his reply, the nun nodded and simply exited the room.

Sighing, Kamijou then turned on his flip phone and unfortunately for him, the moment the battery came to life, numerous notifications began to buzz in his message box as texts—all coming from none other than Misaka Mikoto—began to flow in. _Such misfortune._

Kamijou then typed a message to a certain _hime_ girl.

 _To: Himegami Aisa_

 _Hey, long time, no talk (or at least for me). I know you might have caught wind of this from your class but we have a practice game against your school (and my former school) and I hope I can speak to you for a few minutes before tip-off._

 _~ Kamijou Touma_

After sending that message to Himegami, Kamijou does the same for Kumokawa, who immediately reply with emojis dotted on her reply. The boy was randomly thinking if his _senpai_ was squealing with her eyes shining, which in reality was actually happening miles away. After that, he then groaned and thought about sending Misaka a message too. _I know I shouldn't act like she's a monster. After all, she did help me in England._

After a few more inner dialogues, he then relented as he knew that it's pointless to not send her a message since she now regularly visits Seirin and she would know it anyway. He then typed a message.

 _To: Misaka Mikoto_

 _Sorry for not replying, Misaka. I'm busy doing my homework. Hey, to make up with you, I'm inviting you to watch our practice match against my former school on Wednesday. Hehehe._

 _~ Kamijou Touma_

Not long after he sent the message, he immediately received a reply.

 _You!_

 _~ Misaka Mikoto_

 _Nani?_ Kamijou can only stare at her reply as he closes his phone.

#

For the next two days, Kamijou and the rest of the Seirin team were mercilessly drilled by Aida in their work outs, endurance and stamina exercises and scrimmages. It was so intense and harsh that the spiky haired boy swore that he could puke out blood and phlegm out of his body. At one point, Kuroko suddenly receives a call from Akashi Monday afternoon and from there, the tealnette learned that the national team roster had a last-minute revamp at his request and that the former members of Teiko plus Kamijou were all retained but there were a few changes to the other membership of the team. Akashi also announced that there won't be any need to hold tryouts as he already had a final line-up at his mind. After that, he sent what seems to be the final line-up and Kuroko's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Eh? Kuroko?" Kagami suddenly eyed him with a yelp.

" _Senpais! Kantoku!_ Please, take a look at this!" his announcement caused the rest of the tea to gather around and take a look at the text that Akashi had sent through him.

 _ **First String (Final Roster)**_

 _ **FIRST FIVE – Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara**_

 _ **SECOND FIVE – Kamijou, Mibuchi, Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi**_

 _ **LAST UNIT – Okamura, Hayama**_

 _ **Second String**_

 _ **FIRST FIVE – Kasamatsu, Hyuga, Mijayi, Nebuya, Otsubo**_

 _ **SECOND FIVE – Takao, Himuro, Susa, Hayakawa, Kobori**_

 _ **LAST UNIT – Mayuzumi, Ogiwara**_

 _ **Third String**_

 _ **FIRST FIVE – Izuki, Moriyama, Sakuma, Inoue, Wakamatsu**_

 _ **SECOND FIVE – Imayoshi, Sakurai, Ueno, Kimura, Iwamura**_

 _ **LAST UNIT – Kobayashi, Narumi**_

"Yosh!" Kagami shouts in triumph as Kiyoshi taps his shoulder as a sign of congratulations to him and to himself.

"Yeah but what's the purpose of having three line ups?" Kamijou asked as he takes a look at the two other strings, "I mean, I'm not even familiar with the other guys there, especially in the last line up."

"I think Akashi-kun is following the style in Teiko," Kuroko replied as he folds the phone back, "If you have a lot of players in reserve, practice matches can be easier and gelling out chemistry and familiarity with coach's system would be made faster and in a shorter time."

"I see…" the spiky haired boy replied as he rolls a basketball in his hand.

However, coach Aida Riko's whistle prompted the whole group to scramble up in their feet and get back to practicing.

#

Finally, it was Wednesday and a throng of students from a certain high school had arrived riding in a bus. In reality, there are actually two buses, one carrying the students, which is none other than the class of Fukiyose, and the other one carrying the team of Kashiwaki. It was early morning at seven and judging by the expressions of their faces, one can say that they are basically excited—or rather excited to see him get crushed—to see Kamijou Touma.

"Oh man! I'm excited to see Kami-yan's face again!" Aogami said ecstatically as he waves his hands in his seat.

"We'll give Kami-yan a surprise, nya!" Tsuchimikado, who was beside him, replied grinning as Fukiyose can only sigh in their behaviour. Meanwhile, Himegami, who was sitting beside the Iron Walled Girl, looks at her best friend with a blank expression. _So Kamijou-kun did manage to tell it to you, huh._

"Okay, kids!" Komoe, who was wearing a wide-brimmed hat, stood up in the alley of the bus, "In a few minutes, we would be going down in this bus so behave since we are in a different school!" After a few minutes, they were now getting out of the bus and once everyone was outside, everyone formed a straight line, one for the boys and another one for the girls. Meanwhile, Kashiwaki and the team had also gotten out of the bus and from there, he abruptly walk towards Fukiyose who was leading the line and said, "Hey there, sweetie! I was wondering what kind of adoration would you showed upon me—"

"I suggest you shut up," the busty girl had to restrain herself from punching the dude, "Stop running your mouth to me and show me your play, instead."

Misinterpreting this line, Kashiwaki got encouraged and replied, "I knew that someday, you will shower me with your love! I'll show you why you should give me—"

"Let's go!" Fukiyose cut him off by telling the whole class to proceed inside the gates of Seirin High School. Komoe, who was caught off guard by her premature announcement, nevertheless she decided to let it slide for now and she decided to follow on. With the pinkette is Yomikawa, who was tasked in coaching the team. The Anti-Skill lieutenant sighed as he knew Kashiwaki would act like this but she knew that talent-wise, he's the most decent of all the available players, who are composed mostly of Level 0 freshies and some seniors with average body built.

Not long after, they all filtered into the basketball gymnasium of the school and once they were inside, they noticed that the whole team of Seirin has been earlier as they are all drenched in sweat while they are now doing their warm ups and it seemed that they have been preparing for this.

"So that's Kami-yan's team…" Tsuchimikado squinted his eyes as he kept watching the players in black shirt busy dribbling, passing, and shooting inn circles. Yomikawa can only oberve in both awe and a somewhat feeling of _fear_ as she began to realize some things. While Seirin and their school are just both regular high school campuses, when it comes to basketball, the gap between their skill and body build is _abnormally_ wide. _I wouldn't expect anything less from a school famed for its unstoppable offense._

"Shit…" one of the boys in the class suddenly cursed out aloud, "I know Kashiwaki is a very good player even among us but just looking at Kamijou's team is actually making me shit in my pants. Not only are they a veteran school, that number 7 and 10 guy are ridiculously tall!"

But as they began to settle down in the plastic chairs that are set in the sidelines just for them, the class knew that they had spotted their former classmate when they heard Fukiyose call out casually, "Touma! Hey!" Their attention now got darted into their class dictator, who _uncharacteristically_ ran into the boy with familiar jet black hair though his muscles are pretty big than the last time he was in their class. "Is it just me or did Kamijou-kun's build got wider and his aura…eh…more discerning?" a girl with spiky hair just squeaked to herself.

But there was something wrong with the picture.

"Ehhhhhh!?" all the boys were practically shocked to hear the one who was able to resist the charms of Kamijou Touma was now calling out to the boy by her initiative—and with his _given_ name at that. But not only were they the ones who were shocked.

"No…no no no no!" Aogami screamed as he was flailing his arms in shock, "It's no use! The last fort against Kami-yan's disease has already been breached!"

"Fukiyose-sama has already fallen into the arms of Kamijou!"

"Dammit! Death to the Kamijou bloodline!"

Kashiwaki, who was yawning and stretching inside, was basically stunned with his eyes wide opened at the fact that the girl who resisted his advances is now calling out _that_ one boy that he heard is their former classmate by his first name—something which Fukiyose normally hated when he is calling her Seiri.

Unable to contain his rising anger and growing jealousy at seeing Kamijou and Fukiyose together, Kashiwaki marched off from his team without thinking first and quickly, he stood in front of them and glared at Kamijou, who only looked at him with a blank expression, "Hey…" Kashiwaki started the conversation, "You're aware that I'm here while you're speaking with Seiri." His fists is clenching when he saw the girl's two hands holding the left hand of the boy (since the right hand is holding the basketball).

Kamijou only raised his eyebrows while Fukiyose began to feel that the tension surrounding the two of them is building up, "Yeah? And you're that Kashiwaki dude? Last time I check, there's nothing wrong with speaking to her."

"Yeah, there is," Kashiwaki let out a snarl, "You're just a former classmate of hers whereas I'm his present boyfriend so better let go of her…"

"Stop making up things, _aho!_ " Fukiyose suddenly yelled at him, "He's still a former classmate to me so fuck off! Besides, don't you have warm ups to do? I think you better focus yourself there…"

"What did you say, Seiri!? You won't—"

"Hey, Kashiwaki!" Yomikawa shouted from afar as his teammates are now busy warming up, "You're needed here, you rascal!"

By now, everyone from the class is now watching the whole drama unfold. They knew that Kashiwaki's interest in the Forehead Deluxe is overblown but they didn't think that he would go as far as to physically trying to separate the two. They all watch as the "ace" of the certain high school was forcibly dragged out by Yomikawa, who wished she wasn't the one handling the team.

 _Dammit!_

Kashiwaki gritted his teeth watching Fukiyose and Kamijou continue to talk so intimately, in his eyes.

 _Dammit! Seiri, you won't get away from me! If you can't love me, I won't let anyone else have you._

He clenches his fists, his mood visibly darkening.

 _I'll crush him. I'll crush Kamijou Touma in front of you, Seiri._

#

"He's really something elses, no?" Kamijou said as his eyes followed the now-deranged Kashiwaki just sitting in the bench, not minding his teammates who are telling him, albeit with fear, to stop whining and start warming up. The slender man responds by glaring at them, who trembled and decided to leave him alone.

"He's just desperate, Touma" Fukiyose sighed as she holds the hands of the boy harder, "Hnnn. Good luck to you and even though we're on the opposite sides of the bench, please knock some sense out of him. I'm sick of that bastard."

"Uhm..yeah if coach would—"

"Kami-yan!"

Fukiyose swore she saw a priceless reaction in the boy's face as they heard the familiar, whiny voice of Tsuchimikado _fucking_ Motoharu. They turned their gazes to see the blonde and the blue-haired Aogami walking towards them, their grins evident in their faces.

"Kami-yaan!" Tsuchimikado's arms are outstretched, "Long time, no see, my friend!"

"Yeah," Kamijou groaned, seemingly not even amused to see their faces resurface, "By the way, how are you to since I left for Seirin?"

"It's just the same old shit, Kami except that you weren't there," Aogami said with a playful smile as he dances a bit, "By the way, why the hell didn't you tell us that you would leave and how did you even managed to breach the iron walls of Fukyose's wide forehead?" The last one seemed more like a joke rather than a question.

"Uh…well…" Kamijou tried to find an excuse since he originally intended not to tell then anyways, "A lot of shit has happened in our home and I had to come back to Tokyo as fast as I can so I really have no time to tell it to you guys."

"Heh?" the blonde backstabber smiles slyly at the Imagine Breaker user, "You're lying really needs work, my friend. You really think—"

"Yo…"

Tsuchimikado wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when out of nowhere two individuals suddenly appeared behind the boy and the busty girl. The tallest of the two, with red hair, then said as he taps the shoulder of their teammate, "Tsuchimikado Motoharu, right? I think I heard your damned name somewhere in that journal of our teammate here."

Hearing his name being called in a very casual and somewhat _rude_ manner, Tsuchimikado can't help but suddenly get offended, "Yeah and what of it? Who are you anyways?" He snarled despite the obvious fact that he, the tealnette who just came in, and Kamijou are both wearing the same jersey jacket.

"Kagami Taiga," the red head smirked as he towers over the smaller Tsuchimikado.

"And I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," the tealnette now made his presence known and as usual, his sudden appearance made Aogami nearly scream to death.

"Gyaaaah!" the bluenette with pirecings looked over to the other bluenette who had paler skin, "Where and when did you come from!?"

"I was here the whole time," Kuroko deadpanned as he looks at Tsuchimikado and Aogami with a blank expression, "So here we finally met with Kamijou-kun's former classmates."

"Hmmmph," the blonde then looked at Kagami with distaste despite the obvious differences in their heights, "What's wrong with talking with our friend, you gate crasher?"

"We're his friends now, you dumbass," the Seirin power forward retorted back, "And judging from what we heard so far, you're that mischievous type of friend who loves playing coy and the trickster."

Despite what Kagami said is quite true about him, Tsuchimikado was visibly irritated by what the 6'3" ace is telling and was ready to fight back when suddenly, Fukiyose, knowing when a real fight is coming, stood between the two, "Knock it out, you two! Tsuchimikado, Aogami, go back to the seats!"

"Eh? But Fukiyose-san…" Tsuchimikado tried to plead his case but ended up receiving a blow in his jaw and Aogami knew he won't escape as he ended up getting knocked out to the floor, though he is still unconscious.

 _Is she even a female?_ Kuroko and Kagami both thought in horror at seeing the two guys get physically assaulted by a shorter girl.

Standing up, Tsichimikado cried, "That hurts…" he said as he and Aogami were then forced to go back to the seats. Fukiyose then clasps the spiky haired boy's hand and mouthed a soft, "Good luck" before she let go off it and hurriedly went back to their bench, startling Kamijou. _Is she helping both Komoe-sensei and Yomikawa-sensei?_ He asked himself as he saw the girl now talking to the Anti-Skill officer and Komoe, who seemed to look like she was an assistant coach though she would just be limited to giving out bottled water in every time outs and intervals. It looks understandable though as the Iron Walled Girl isn't an athlete for nothing.

 _Prrrrrt!_

"Shit," he cussed as he heard the whistle of Coach Aida Riko now blown. Taking this as a sight of gathering, he then abruptly puts down the ball as he then joins the rest of his teammates who are now preparing to remove their jersey jackets that reveal their shiny, black away playing uniforms.

"Okay," Aida said as she lays out her basketball board and whiteboard marker, "Our starters would be Kamijou-kun, Kagami-Kun, Kuroko-kun, Teppei, and Hyuga-kun. Kamijou-kun, I'm guessing Fukiyose-san told you about their ace."

"Well…" the boy didn't exactly know how to respond, "He's about the same height as Hyuga-senpai but he's playing center since he's the tallest in their team."

"He's a little shit if you ask me," Kagami butted in, flexing his arms, "I saw him talking with Kamijou and honestly, he's all talk. Nevertheless, he'll just show it with his game."

"Fine," Aida said as she began drawing up their strategy, "Oh and we would also give our freshmen more playing time so that they can speed up their learning experience into the game." But as she began to rant about their offensive patterns, Kamijou had other plans in his mind. Seeing Kashiwaki, who was actually glaring on him heatedly, on the other bench and Fukiyose looking out to him with some expression of worry, he suddenly thought out something.

" _Kantoku,_ " he then chimed in, "I'm sorry but do you have a minute?"

#

"So what do you propose, Fukiyose-chan?" Komoe smiled as their starting five, consisting of Kashiwaki and four other players who look like they aren't even prepared to play, were all sitting on the bench, waiting for the final instructions. Since they don't have any jersey, they were all wearing white t-shirts with a number written on a piece of paper which is taped on their backs. Their shorts are likewise different too, giving them some sort of a diverse identity in contrast to Seirin's all-black jerseys.

"They're powerful, _sensei_ ," Fukiyose said while Yomikawa listened to her, "Their offense is one of the best in the whole nation of Japan, not to mention that their frontline is tall and deadly too. With Touma-kun being a given, Hyuga-san is a three point shooter and a clutch player. Kiyoshi-san is the second-best center among high school players. Kuroko-san's passing ability isn't normal, and Kagami-san's jumping prowess isn't a joke. They are all battle-hardened veterans with a shitload of experiences. It would be hard." She then looks at Kashiwaki, who keep glaring on the Seirin bench. Knowing what this means, Fukiyose then made up her mind.

"Yomikawa- _sensei,_ I suggest this Kashiwaki here would be facing off against Kiyoshi-san," the girl said.

"Hah!? But—" the elegant man tried to protest as he wants to face off against his self-proclaimed rival but he was cut off.

"You're the only one here among the five who can face off against Seirin's height," Fukiyose sincerely explained it to him, "Do you think the rookie who's the second tallest to you is even taller than their shooting guard?" _And besides, knowing your psycho attributes, I had inkling on what you are planning against Touma so I'll stop you right now!_

"Stop defending an enemy…" the elegant man muttered.

"What?"

"Prrrrrt!" the referee suddenly blew his whistle, "The game is about to start. All the starting five, gather in the center circle now." Hearing the announcement, the five players of the unnamed high school now stood up and lined up with Seirin in the center circle. During the traditional greetings, the slick-haired boy kept looking against the spiky haired boy, who was merely calm as though he had planned something already for the two of them. After that, all the players are now positioned as the referee then tips the ball between Kashiwaki and Kiyoshi. Despite the former jumping with all his strength, Kiyoshi was able to get the ball with ease and taps it to Kuroko, who passes it to Kamijou.

"The game is starting now," Tsuchimikado said as everyone from their class is now leaning closer to watch the game.

Seeing that the defense isn't that bad (despite a lot of loopholes), Kamijou smiled as he faces off against his rookie counterpart. _Can you stop this?_ Suddenly, he picks up his speed and in an instant, he merely passes his mark, who couldn't react into his agility and ended up falling into the floor. Another white shirt came closing onto him but the boy stopped for a moment before spinning in a split second and turning into his left, leaving the second mark. Activating his Falcon Eyes, he then spots an opening and quickly flings the ball smoothly in the right corner.

"Crap! It's an alley-oop!" one of the white shirts who is wearing the number 13 can only react in the smooth pass as the ball ends up in Kiyoshi's hands as the Iron Heart slams it down despite Kashiwaki and number 8 jumping to stop him. As a result, the two ended up getting blown out by the vicious dunk and they crash butt-first in the floor. Kashiwaki clenches his fists as he throws the ball violently into number 13 who then inbounds the ball to point guard number 8. _That was a smooth and perfect play._ Yomikawa thought on her mind. _Just what kind of a monster you are, Kamijou?_

"Let's stop a basket!" Surprisingly, Kamijou was actually less-fired up today.

"Strange. I don't see his usual explosiveness," Fukiyose mumble to herself as the game is on-going, "They did made the first basket but it seems that all of the Seirin regulars aren't fired up. But judging from their facial expressions, it's not like they are looking down on the team or are disinterested. But what is this?" _Or could it be that he's actually doing it on purpose?_

"He's really doing this on purpose."

Fukiyose almost shrieked in shock as she heard that familiar voice. The voice that makes her skin crawl and blood boil. She turned into her right side and was ready to commit murder the moment she saw Kumokawa's smiling face which is mocking in nature.

"Ku-Kumokawa!" the busty girl's yell was almost a snarl, "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh? Am I not allowed to be here?" the Beauty Senpai smiled sarcastically as she takes her eyes back into the game, "Besides, Seirin isn't that find to hard and my cute _kouhai_ just sent me an invitation so there's no reason why I shouldn't be here."

"He sent you an invitation?" Fukiyose raised her eyebrows but decided to ignore it for now, "Well, whatever. He's always like that anyway." They then refocus their attention on the match just in time to see Kiyoshi blocking Kashiwaki's mid-range jumper and passing it to Kamijou, who then slows down his dribble as he then watches his whole team regroup in defense while observing deeply the two teams. He hesitated his dribble before making a swift crossover to his left before passing it over head over Kagami, who makes a simple but effective jump hook.

"So that's it huh?" Kumokawa smiled as he sees his _kouhai_ now clapping his hands to gather his teammates for defense.

"What do you mean?" Fukiyose asked.

"It's definitely not like Kamijou is cutting corners," Kumokawa explained, "How he's playing right now definitely reminds me of chess or more specifically, _shogi_. He's just in the starting moments, just testing the waters. And if the deadlock, if anything, or the game state is going to move, it could be sooner or late in the third or fourth quarter. Though judging in his impeccable passes, he must be using his Falcon Eyes as a cautionary act."

"Falcon Eyes? Hey…what's that?" Fukiyose wasn't informed at all about the boy's third "eye."

"Oh so you don't know?" Kumokawa looked at her with a chuckle, "Hmmmh…do you remember that time when Kamijou was still in our school and I took him away from you during the recruitment week? We were able to see you because he can see everything from above."

"Huh!?" the busty girl was understandable surprised at this. _He didn't tell me about that one, after all!_

"To cut the long story short, he can change his point of view of the whole play instantaneously in his head," Kumokawa clarified to make it easier to understand, "Because his eyes can see the play and their position from any angle, he always sees the whole court. In other words, a bird's view point that can see what normal guards don't usually notice."

Fukiyose was amazed as she never knew that the spiky haired boy had an ability like that, in addition to his natural strength and enhanced flexibility. _So he's taking it pretty easy for now?_

"Oh shit…" they heard Tsuchimikado suddenly shout, "It seems that our team is having an internal problem!" True to what he said, Kashiwaki, angry that they have let Seirin score a three pointer courtesy of Hyuga, suddenly shouts angrily at number 8, who was nervously telling him that he should be watching out for Kiyoshi instead of going one-on-one with Kamijou, which is actually true. In anger, he slaps their point guard (who is actually the senior in their team despite not wearing the number four), causing a ruckus as Yomikawa and the referee were forced to stepped in. "Stop that, Kashiwaki-chan!" Komoe warned their most decent player to stop agitating and isolating his teammates. The pretty-looking boy was forced to sit down as a timeout was called.

"What an ass," Hyuga said as they all sat down on the bench while drinking, "If he was here on our team, I would have smacked him straight on. By the way, I don't know but if he's the captain, then that means he is the senior?"

"He's the same age and year level with me, captain," Kamijou replied as he looks at his teammates with a blank stare. While his response definitely shocked his seniors, it didn't last long as Aida then began speaking, "Okay. So far, everything according to what Kamijou-kun asked is going out well. Did you see what necessary adjustments we have to make?"

"Actually, it's very confusing," the boy replied, "I got a good look with Kashiwaki and to be honest, his moves are way too basic though his athleticism is actually there. I can say that his teammates are all decent enough that they can roll the ball."

"You remind me of Akashi-kun…" out of nowhere, Kuroko suddenly complimented out of nowhere.

"Heh? How?"

"Akashi-kun isn't one to recklessly charge in a game between teams of equal calibre," Kuroko explained, "In order to break the balance, he usually slows down the pace in order to observe the strength and weaknesses of the opponent. When he finally analyses the other team, that's where he'll attack. I think Kamijou-kun is doing the same thing."

"Now that you think of it," Kiyoshi then piped in, "It's actually very good of Kamijou to do that. Very good there!" He gave a thumbs up which the spiky haired boy only smiled.

Aida only sighed as she then pulls out her white board, "Okay. Since it was going well, we'll insert Yagi-kun, Izuki-kun, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, and Fukuda-kun. Okay, get them!"

" _Hai!_ " they didn't object as the five substituted players were now reinserted on the game while the other team's line up didn't change after Yomikawa managed to cool down the head of Kashiwaki, who is nevertheless still smouldering in irritation. As the game then resumed, the second-year trio and the rest of the seniors just sat there watching the game unfold when suddenly, Kuroko just look at his back and he then said something.

"Guys, my former teammates in Teiko as well as Kuroko-san and her friends are here as well," the Phantom Sixth Man deadpanned as he looks at his benched teammates. Hearing his response, they all simultaneously said, "Ehhhhh!?" Well, not because the Generation of Miracles is in their gym but because if Kuroko Shirai is here, then that means that the very person that almost zapped Kamijou and his two friends to death is also _here_ as well.

#

"Eh? They were benched?"

Currently, Misaka, together with Shirai, Uiharu, and Saten are sitting in the upper bleachers of the gymnasium since all of the gym's plastic chairs were currently being used by the visiting team. The Electric Princess decided to skip another day in classes and as loyal as they are, Saten decided to skip classes too while Shirai and Uiharu asked to be excused by Konori in their Judgement duties. They arrived just in time to see Kiyoshi jump for the first possession of the game.

And right now, they are busy eating popcorns as they saw the game now resuming and they were all surprised to see the 'idiot' and the rest of the starting five now were all benched.

"I don't know why but I do feel their subs are quite decent," Shirai shrugged as she gulps her bottled water, "Especially the number five who replaced that troglodyte." She then motions as Izuki, who fakes a pass before shooting a flawless three pointer, raising their score to 10 – 0 as they are now pressuring the opposing team. Luckily for Kashiwaki, his rushed jumper in the perimeter rattled in before eventually finding the bottom for their school's first points.

"We got this, Kashiwaki-chan! We got this, Kashiwaki-chan!" the girls of the certain high school cheered as Izuki had the leather and eventually passes it to Yagi, who scores a tip-in dunk due to his height advantage. As the first quarter was drawing to an end, Shirai suddenly saw something on the opposite side of the upper bleachers on the other side of the court.

"Eh? What are they doing here?"

"Huh?" Misaka asked her as she was clutching her Gekota-designed phone.

"It's just that Tetsu-nii's former Teiko teammates are here as well?" the teleporter replied, causing Misaka to look on the other side of the court as well and when she did, she was pretty amazed at their height and bulk of their bodies. _And this idiot will team up with them?_

"I can't wait for my prince to come back…"

 _Meanwhile…_

"I can't believe that you drag us here Akashi only to watch a game between Kuroko's school and some unnamed school from Academy City," Midorima grumbled as he was clutching his lucky item: a chunk of bronze that Oha Asa recommended him since his sign, Cancer, is the luckiest for that day.

"Not to mention the playing uniforms of that school," Aomine added as he sits lazily in his chair, "It sucks enough that their team can't play for shit. Are they that poor that they can't even afford cheap jerseys?"

"I was merely interested in seeing Kamijou play more personally," Akashi replied, not taking his eyes off the game, "Last time, I only saw him on a screen and that scrimmage last Saturday but this is a real game." He then smiles. _You and Kuroko are the only ones who managed to surpass my expectations._

"But so far, Tetsu, Kamijou, and Bakagami are on the bench right now," Aomine drawled as he yawned, "If I'm going to see the interesting parts, it would be later in the game."

"Kurokocchi and the rest can't simple lose this one!" Kise excitedly said as he waves his hands trying to catch the tealnette's attention, "Still, I'm going to cheer my hearts out for his—"

"Murasakibara, go crush him…" Aomine cut him off.

" _Ara? Wakatta,_ " the Yosen center simply nodded as he made his way to the blonde small forward.

"Huh!? Why!?" Kise was basically panicking as Murasakibara grabbed him by his shirt.

"Because you piss me off…" the tanned Touou ace growled.

" _Nani!?_ "

"Go, crush him, Murasakibara!" Aomine ordered him as the purple head giant began to shake Kise off.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kise struggled to get off from Murasakibara's chokehold. In the end, the Kaijo ace managed to free himself by bribing the giant with a bento of fried chicken which he brought along in his bag though unfortunately, Aomine bullied him into giving him his meal as well.

 _Prrrrt!_

The whole Teiko crew, sans Kuroko, looked at the scoreboard the moment they heard the sound of the whistle being blown, signifying the end of the first quarter.

"Seirin had the huge lead at 17 – 3. I feel like that's how it should be," Midorima pushes his glasses up as he continued to clutch the metal in his hands, "Their opponent isn't even a well-known one. If it was Academy City's renowned schools like Nagatenjouki, maybe I would have taken a little interest in watching it."

"Hate to break it with you but do schools in Academy City even have a decent basketball team?" Aomine chimed in, "Because if that was the case, then there would be no reason for that Kamijou dude to transfer here in Tokyo. And judging by that opposing team's performance, I can tell they're not really that experienced."

"For someone who rarely uses his brain, that was actually a good point," Akashi mused.

"Oi, what was that supposed to mean, you…eeeeek!?" Aomine wasn't able to complete his sentences upon seeing Akashi bring out his sharp scissors.

 _On the certain high school's bench…_

"I got to say you did a pretty decent job," Yomikawa said to remove the negative vibe that was beginning to surround them, "Though I have to admit that it was tough stopping those bigs." She then stole a glance at Kiyoshi, who was busy encouraging the rookies in the Seirin team. "Kiyoshi Teppei…no wonder their frontline is strong."

"Huh? You know him, Yomikawa-chan?" Komoe asked.

"Not much but he's famous and talented enough to be called an Uncrowned King," the Anti-Skill officer replied, "There's a reason why he was called the second best center among high school centers in Japanese basketball. It's a good thing Fukiyose is on our bench." She motions at the Forehead Deluxe giving some hard massages to one of the players. "Because if not, then I don't think we could even score a single point. Now, speaking of their offensive prowess, they have Kamijou whom I didn't expect to be that good."

" _Sensei…_ " Kashiwaki suddenly said, "Please, let me play him one-on-one! I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can stop him. I—"

"Their team isn't just about him. They still have Kuroko and Kagami," Fukiyose interjected despite knowing this could lead her into another conflict with the slick-haired man, "Besides, even if we don't win, that doesn't mean we can't—"

"Hah!? Are you saying you don't care if we win or lose?" Kashiwaki, getting offended, stood up in anger and glares at the Iron Wall Girl, who wasn't fazed at all by his growing rage, "Why do you keep praising that school!?"

"I wasn't praising them, _baka_ ," Fukiyose rebutted back, "I was merely stating a fact about the gap between the two school's strength. Besides, what I was saying that even if we don't win this one practice game, we can learn from it. You can't just expect a fledgling team to just win immediately, especially against a powerhouse like theirs—"

"I suggest you two keep quiet!" Yomikawa intervened before anything nasty can happen, "It's time. Kashiwaki and company, go back there now since the second quarter's starting." The slender man gave her a mean glare before eventually returning to the hardwood. Fukiyose can only bit her lip as she knew he would stop at nothing trying to topple his self-proclaimed rival.

"Fukiyose, can I speak with you for a moment?" Yomikawa suddenly wrapped her right arms around hers as an invitation that they sit down and talk like a mother and daughter. Nodding quietly, the two then sat on a couple of chairs as the second quarter started between their team and surprisingly, Seirin's line up which is now consisting of Yagi, Asahina, and three other freshmen.

"Recently, I've noticed that you were always having a fight with Kashiwaki. I know that there are always issues surrounding with him but please, bear with him. Besides, don't you like it that he keeps professing his love for you?" Yomikawa smiled teasingly.

"I don't like him at all, _sensei._ " The girl had a bitter face as she crosses her arms, "Besides, he's even worse than Touma."

"Oh…" the Physical Education teacher then looked at the spiky haired boy, who was currently sitting in the bench while speaking with their ace and passing specialist, "So you like Kamijou more?"

"I…" Fukiyose wasn't able to respond immediately as she began to blush furiously, "Well…at least he's better than that psycho!"

"I see. I know you got a point but…" Yomikawa made a sigh, "Please, stop antagonizing him just this once. I know you don't like his arrogant attitude but let's face it, he's already the best player that we have. Besides, you know very well how popular he still is back in our school and how Oyafune treated him. Just…endure it for the mean time."

Fukiyose can only nod as she knew that her _sensei_ had a point. She then rewatches the game and finally, she had noticed something that she should have noticed earlier on. _Is this what they're after?_

#

"What's with this shit?" Kashiwaki murmured to himself as he found himself now getting screened out by Yagi in the shaded area under the net as their number 8 point guard is holding the ball, facing Asahina who seemed to be calm and well-postured. Seeing no opening, the guard then passes it to number 13, who was then clamped down by his counterpart but seeing their shooting guard 3 getting free, he passes it to the latter, who succeeds in making the three pointer, raising their score to six points. But as soon as Seirin got the possession back, Kashiwaki was livid as he then grabs number 8 by the shoulder and said, "Hey! The moment we got back the point, give the ball to me. Leave the playmaking to me! You better guard their bigs."

"But…" the point guard was terrified under his gaze but nevertheless, he answered back, "We don't have any players tall enough to deal with them…" He stopped when he saw the fists of the elegant man forming, causing him to shut up and just continue defending. As soon as Asahina scored a three pointer, number 8 has no choice but to concede the possession to Kashiwaki, who angrily dribbles the ball towards Seirin's goal and eventually, he did manage to score a floater, which raised their score to eight points. Undaunted, the Seirin rookies managed to keep their composure and got their points back, courtesy of Yagi's easy one-handed slam dunk to keep the scores apart. The whole second quarter was like this; Kashiwaki continued his one-man display which might look impressive for his fangirls but was only frowned by those that really had the experience and resume (namely, Akashi who was already giving him the stink eye) to really say anything about scientific basketball. Meanwhile, the guys in black, despite being freshmen players, impressively showed poised despite seeing the other team's ace already raging and shooting a lot of attempts in the three-point area. Until…

"I can't take this anymore…" Kashiwaki said as his mind went blank. In his desperation to stop Seirin's scoring run, he swung his elbows towards Asahina's chest as they got entangled in an airborne battle to grab the rebound. As a result, he ended up falling and lying in the floor, holding his chest in pain. And what's worst, Kashiwaki did it in a way that the referee didn't even notice it nor did their teammates notice. As a result, the referee had to blow the whistle to stop the game, which has less than two minutes left.

"Asahina-kun!" Aida shouted in worry as she and Hyuga ran into the floor to check on the rookie forward. Luckily, the boy wasn't that seriously injured but had to take him out for safety measure. Meanwhile, Kashiwaki was smiling savagely as he thought he had removed a hindrance to his game. That was until he looked up and saw Fukiyose looking at him, her brown eyes blazing in anger.

"I saw what you did to him…"

"Huh?" Kashiwaki acted like he didn't do it on purpose, "What are you talking about? That piece of trash just hurt himself for trying to play physical with me in the rebound."

"You purposely hit him in the chest, you sadist…" the busty lady was ready to yell at him but was cut off by the voice of Yomikawa who was oblivious to what really happened and said, "So far, we are doing better than expected. Now…" She ranted on and on as Fukiyose merely bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything and in her worry what Kashiwaki just did, she instinctively looked at Kamijou from afar, who coincidentally looks at her straight in her eyes. And in her shock, he saw him removing his sweatshirt before tying up his shoe laces. _Wait a minute! He can't possibly be…_

#

"Coach, let me play!" Kamijou suddenly exclaimed as Hyuga was helping the hurting Asahina seat up in the bench. His decision made the seniors, Kuroko, and Kagami gape in surprise.

"But I though you want to sit out and observe them out more?" Izuki asked in surprise as he sees the spiky haired boy already preparing to adjust his leggings and socks, "Besides, we're doing just fine with the freshmen and at the same time, they're there to learn…"

"I think I have observed enough," Kamijou interjected as he then stands up, "Besides, I can help the rookies learn fast by playing with them. I just need to play."

"Why? Because Fukiyose-san told you so?" Aida, now getting suspicious of his underclassman's behaviour, looked at the boy like eternity as he stared back until Kiyoshi intervened, "Why don't we just get along with Kamijou's request? Besides, it's not like he's doing this for the sake of playing rough."

Sighing, the female coach relented in defeat as she finally decided it wouldn't hurt to let him play, "Fine but only Kamijou-kun! The rest of you might be returning in the start of the fourth quarter!"

"Thanks coach!" He said giddily as he prepares to remove his sweatshirt but as he does, he coincidentally looks at Fukiyose, who's looking at him with worried eyes and he didn't quite get the meaning of that. _But don't worry. I promise I'll knock some sense on him._ He then removed his sweatshirt and fixed his shoe laces before finally entering the scene.

"So Kami-yan's coming back, nya," Tsuchimikado exclaimed as he grins, "What play will he bring?"

Once the game resumed, the other school's team got hold of the possession with Kashiwaki having the ball. Instantly, Kamijou came to mark him and once they were facing off, he said, "This is it, Kashiwaki. Bring it." _And I'll teach you a lesson for doing something horrible to my teammate._

Fukiyose looked at the two worriedly as they face off in isolation. Suddenly, Kashiwaki tried to dribble past him but instantly, Kamijou just reached out his hand and stripped him of the possession. Immediately, he dashed pass him and quickly got the steal and the fast break. Angrily, he chases after the boy but gradually, Yomikawa noticed something.

 _Kamijou was the one who was dribbling and yet, Kashiwaki can't catch up?_ Her eyes were wide with surprised as the spiky haired boy was able to get away even before the slick haired man was able to catch up. The former than made a wide lay up to score his first points of the game. Disgruntled, Kashiwaki thought it was just luck that he made the shot but as they were about to inbound the ball, they heard Kamijou clap and in an instant, they were all shocked to see the Seirin players now guarding them in a full-court press.

"Dammit! I can't find a free opening!" number 13 was sweating as he was seeing Yagi now blocking his path with his long wingspan. Getting tired of this, Kashiwaki shouted, "Throw it now!" Complying, the pass barely reaches into the hands of the latter, who then ran ahead to make a fast break. But in a split second, Kamijou picked up his speed and due to his agility, he managed to ran as fast to be able to catch up and soon overtake the slightly taller man. "Eh? Even though Kashiwaki had a head start, Kami-yan still managed to chase him back. His physique improved drastically," Aogami noted as they saw their former idiot trio member now stalling the offense of Kashiwaki, not that the latter minded as he decided to make a jump shot, thinking that it would surprise his mark. But as he released it, he was shocked to see Kamijou jump high and slamming the ball down on the floor.

 _Prrrrrrt!_

"End of the second quarter! Ten minute intermission in preparation for the second half!" the referee announced as Kamijou then sighed. _And here, I was thinking of a quick fast break after that block. Such misfortune._ He then makes his way back into the bench, not minding Kashiwaki, who was enraged that he got blocked as he dragged himself into their own bench murmuring something to himself.

"Great job, Kamijou-kun!" Aida smiled as he hands them down their Gatorade drinks, "Now, for the second half…"

"Coach…"

"Uh? What's that, Kamijou-kun?"

"May I go out for some fresh air in the moment?" Kamijou requested as he then stood up, taking with him his jersey jacket, "I promise I'll be back just in time for the next quarter. I'm sorry coach but something's just bothering me up." He then walk away from the bench even before he got an approval, unmindful of the expressions of his two best friends, and of course, his seniors.

" _Konoyaro!_ Who do you think you are, huh!? Ignoring your coach like that!" Aida, not appreciating that he just "ignored" her, was getting mad and would have gotten worse if not for Kiyoshi and Hyuga holding her down.

" _Mah…mah…_ he must be feeling tired with all of the drama happening today," Kiyoshi gave off his usual goofy smile while Hyuga just went along with the center's explanation thought he had another thing in mind. _Just what is that thing that's bothering his mind?_

Outside the gymnasium, Kamijou walked on until he found a shaded spot beside the venue that he could stay on. As he steps in the shade, he kept thinking things out aloud as he feels the cool wind breeze past him. _I'm sorry to ignore you coach. I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. But now, I just had to relax my mind…_

 _Thud!_

Hearing the gym doors open, Kamijou turned around and saw a familiar girl walk towards his spot.

It was Fukiyose Seiri.

Kamijou felt the wind getting heavier the second the girl makes her steps. The boy merely looks at her with a bland expression and suddenly smiled when the busty lady finally reached him, "I never knew that you would go out here as well."

"Not that I needed to tell you," Fukiyose hissed as she holds a jug, "Besides, I just heard from Kumokawa-senpai about your so-called Falcon Eyes. You would still see me regardless of anything." Kamijou looked surprised as the girl looked at him with a frowning face. Nevertheless, he kept his composure and replied, "Oh that…that's just a small part of my abilities. It wouldn't really affect much if I don't have those." _Unless it was Akashi or Izuki-senpai I'm versing with._

The girl merely nodded as they stood there in complete silence for a few seconds. After a minute has passed, Fukiyose then asked Kamijou, "Perhaps, if there's anything you enjoy about playing basketball, what is it?"

"That's a rather hard question," the boy replied, scratching the back of his head, "In basketball practices, you would definitely hear the swish of the net, the dribbling of the ball, and the squeaking of the sneakers. Then in a real game, you would win some, lose some games or end up in the bloody fight. It's basically how it works in that sport. But if there is anything that I'm impressed, it's the attitude of Kuroko and Kagami in basketball. They work literally harder than almost everyone else, including myself. They may have been through things but I can tell that they still play the game and love basketball more than anything else." The wind once more breezed pass, playing with Fukiyose's hair which flew in style.

"That's a rather deep thought coming from you," she sighed, "But you know what, there's something that I want to confess to you."

" _Are?_ What's that?" Now, the boy was confused.

"Well…let me wipe off the sweat in your face first," Fukiyose then surprised the spiky haired boy by slapping a white towel and smudging it offin his face. Startled, Kamijou almost screamed but was cut off by the girl slapping his mouth, "I don't' want to admit this but…but…" Frustrated that she can't tell what she truly feels, she surprised the boy by trying to kick him 360 degrees but acting on instinct, Kamijou managed to dodge it and ended up locking the girl in a tight headlock. _I don't know why but her kick doesn't feel any anger or malice into it, just pure frustration._

"Release me! Release me so I could kick you in the gut, Touma!" the girl raged angrily.

"Hello no! Who would release you if you say that! You need to calm down!" the boy said and after a few more struggles, the Iron Wall Girl managed to calm down and seeing this happen, Kamijou released her from his grip and said, "Sometimes, I can't read what you're going to do in the next few minutes." This statement earned him a soft punch in the mouth. _Such misfortune._

"Let's go back together," Kamijou then offered the girl his jersey jacket, which surprised the lady. _H-Huh!? He's offering me his jersey jacket._ Now, it reminded her of what happened a month ago when Himegami was wearing one of the boy's jacket without her realizing at that time. _Now…_

"It's not like I'll get cold without it," the boy assured him as he wraps it around the girl, "Besides, sooner or later, I…" He wasn't able to complete his sentence as suddenly, he realized he didn't what he'll really say. He sighed and then just said, "Forget it. Let's just go back inside the gym together." Then without any hitch, the two started heading back towards the venue.

#

To say their entrance was met with surprise to both schools and teams was an understatement. Komoe almost got foam in her mouth the moment she saw his former student and her reliable female officer coming together at the same time in the same moment. While the GoM dismissed this as not their business, Misaka almost choked into her popcorn the moment she saw this while Himegami and Kumokawa merely smiled awkwardly, considering their similar interests in the boy. The Railgun was raging mentally as she was seeing the scene unfold before her. _Just a minute! She looks familiar! But still, wh-who could this be!? She even got a larger chest than mine!_

"It's hopeless!" Aogami shouted at the top of his lungs, "Kami-yan's disease is now irresistible that even the last hope against it was already breached!"

"Dammit!" Tsuchimikado cried as well, "He really doesn't know when to stop!"

" _Konoyaro,_ Kamijou!" all the other boys of their section joined in as well, "Always getting the beautiful chic to play on! Go die!" Their dark aura is so strong.

But that aside…

"Hoh, KA-MI-JOU-KUN…" Aida was burning in anger as she sees her player coming back to their bench, "So your fresh air is a date with a girl from the other side, huh!? And why does she have your Seirin jacket!? You better have a good explanation for that!" The coach cracked her knuckles as she _smiled_ , which the boy didn't buy.

 _Eh? But she nearly kicked me!_ Kamijou panicked as he tried to ask help by seeing and looking his senpais but Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izuki, and the others looked away as they were too afraid to challenge their coach. _And such rotten luck that I acted before thinking! Please help me!_

Then surprisingly, Kagami suddenly spoke up.

"Well, coach, it can't be helped right?" the tall power forward said in a sing-song manner, "Since Fukiyose is more feminine, prettier and has a bigger chest than you, it's reasonable why Kamijou would choose her…"

 _Bam!_

The Seirin ace crashed to the floor backwards as Aida knocked him down with her fists while the seniors were thinking. _Did he just insulted Riko/coach!?_

"Well…for once, Kagami-kun is spot on…" Kuroko squeaked.

 _Bam!_

The tealnette ended up falling in his butt as the coach kicked her passing specialist as the seniors looked in horror. _Now it's the two of them!?_

Not minding her two other key players now lying on the floor, Aida gathers the spiky haired boy, a frightened Yagi, and their three other rookie players, "The small lectures can come later. For now, we must pull away from our opponents and to do that, there is only one thing to do."

"It's offense, right coach?"

" _Hai_ …" the female coach said, "Kamijou-kun, guide these youngsters as they make their shots. Now, get them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" all of the players answered as the playing five now reentered the court to start the third quarter. As the ball was passed to number 8, Kiyoshi smiled and suddenly said, "You know Riko, all the hardships we experienced and the heartbreaks that happened to us is all worth it."

"Hah? Where did that come from, Teppei?" Aida asked, bewildered.

"Well, it's just like yesterday when we were all still freshmen and we just formed the basketball club the same year with just six members," the Iron Heart narrated as he watched Kamijou steal the ball and make a long outlet pass to a running Yagi, who caught the ball just fine and slams it into the ring, "And who would have thought that from those six pioneer members, we would evolve into a team that brought in our first championship plus Kuroko and Kagami and right now, Seirin got another gem in Kamijou."

Hyuga can only sigh in irritation as he knew he should be expecting this side of Kiyoshi. _He's as intolerable as ever…_

" _Yosh!_ " the whole Seirin team erupted in cheers as Kamijou stole the ball from Kashiwaki, who was already distracted due to his temper. As the spiky haired boy passed the ball to Yagi, Kashiwaki was already furious and even got mad as he stole a glance at Fukiyose, who actually smiled so happily when the Imagine Breaker user just so their possession.

 _I want to crush Kamijou so badly!_

His eyes were seething with rage and his mind is darkening with his intentions. He saw the Seirin shot clock now down to 18 seconds, with Kamijou now directing the flow of their offensive pattern as he passes the rock to their rookie small forward.

 _Fuck that bastard…_

He grew restless. He wasn't just satisfied anymore with just hurting Asahina back in the closing minutes of the second quarter. He wanted to do it again.

 _I won't let him off without a price to pay._

"Dammit, rebound!" he heard one of the Seirin rookies shout as Asahina failed to convert one of his sky hook shots and right now, the ball bounced high as is not airborne as it began to fall down. Reacting as fast, Kashiwaki was able to jump early for the rebound as Kamijou was a step too late and Yagi was temporarily blocked by two white shirts. Seeing the spiky haired boy just an inch from him in the ground, he smiled smugly as he out of the blue, he did something that was so fast that the referee didn't notice.

He _swung_ his elbows towards the forehead of Kamijou.

The moment he knew it impacted was that he heard the boy suddenly came down crashing on the floor. In a split second, he knew thought he had achieved victory…

"TOUMA!"

The silence of the gym the moment Kamijou took the hit was immediately shattered by the voice of Fukiyose suddenly echoing into the air as the Forehead Deluxe, both in worry and tranquil fury, suddenly came out rushing from their bench as the whistle was heard being blown for a technical timeout. Not minding the stares that their classmates and _kouhais_ is giving them, Himegami and Kumokawa also sprang up in action and ran to where the spiky haired boy, now lying in the floor, is located.

"TOUMA!" Fukiyose shouted in worry as she immediately kneels down on the floor to try to tend to the boy, who was actually trying to stand up like nothing happened when suddenly, she felt something warm coming out of his head. Feeling it more, she gasped in horror when she realized it was red and liquid.

Kamijou was bleeding profusely in the head.

"Kamijou-kun! Kamijou-kun! Are you alright!?" Kumokawa, who knelt his side while Aida and Hyuga are now coming towards their direction, asked in worry. "Oh my gosh! You're bleeding so much in the head!" She was shaken as Fukiyose takes out a gauze which is actually in their team's kit and tied his head while Himegami decided to help and holds his head up.

"I—I'm fine girls. The game has only begun…" Kamijou tried to reassure the three but suddenly winches in pain as his coach began to tighten the cloth around his head, "Let me go now. I'll continue playing…"

"Certainly not!" the brunette coach suddenly came as she had to push her into the surrounding girls of the certain high school, "You're bleeding so much!" She yelled as Fukiyose was finished tending to his wound and now, Kumokawa was helping the boy as he stood up by his own. On the bench, Kiyoshi and Mitobe had to restrain both Kuroko and Kagami as they were already heading towards the court so they can give Kashiwaki, who casually returned to the bench like nothing happened, a piece of minds, "Come on, guys! We should battle them through basketball, not through a brawl," the Iron Heart center had to wrap Kagami in the waist to prevent him from trying to instigate a fight.

After checking through his wound, the coach sighed and then said, "It's not bad but we'll have to send you to Sasaki General Hospital later in the afternoon. Meanwhile, we'll have one of the players escort you…"

"We'll just go with him, then," Fukiyose suddenly interjected as Kumokawa and Himegami stood behind her, "We're not players unlike his teammates so…"

"So what? You can't simply do that!" the brunette coach said as she glared against the three women, "In fact, why are you all here in our bench? Go back to your own team! They might be finding you three."

"That can't do," Kumokawa decided to intervene, "I'm his _senpai_ so we'll accompany him."

"Yeah and what year are you?" Hyuga asked, sceptically.

The beauty senpai only smiled at the Seirin captain before answering, "I'm a college freshman, youngster."

That one long sentence silenced the Seirin seniors. Kiyoshi only smiled awkwardly as he scratched his head before eventually breaking the silence by speaking, "Well, it looks like we've got some new friends, Riko. Very well then…please take care of Kamijou. Uh… what's your name again?" He glanced at Kumokawa as Hyuga and Aida were shell-shocked at what the Uncrowned General just said and decided for himself (and for Kamijou).

"Kumokawa Seria."

"Uh, that's right, Kumokawa-san, please take him to the clinic for the moment so we can resume the game now," the center then gave them the directions of their clinic. After that, the three girls then left with Kamijou, who was actually protesting about having to leave the game but he was ignored.

"It looks like Kamijou's really a ladies' man," Kiyoshi laughed heartily as the rest of the team only looked at him with a weird expression. _Did you intentionally made our school look like we can't take care of our player!?_

"We can worry about him later," Aida said as she lays out her white board, "Okay, I'll draw out a new defensive strategy for the freshmen. It's a three-two defensive zone with Yagi-kun standing in the middle." While she was explaining what the rookies would do, Kuroko and Kagami can only watch in anger from afar at Kashiwaki, who was smiling innocently at Yomikawa and Komoe, who are now scolding him harshly. _Dammit! When me and Kuroko comes back, we'll crush him so badly that he won't even be able to hold a basketball_ , the Seirin power forward thought as he crushes his empty Gatorade bottle in his hands.

#

"Why do you need to do this?" Kamijou asked as Fukiyose is now holding his hands while they were on their way to the clinic.

" _Baka!_ The fact that you'll be sent to the hospital makes us more worried," the Forehead Deluxe scolded him slightly as she grips the boys hands.

"Besides, I think it would be counterproductive for you to come back," Kumokawa smiled warmly, "You have your teammates to play for you, anyway." Kamijou only nodded as eventually they reached the clinic and decided to let Himegami accompany the boy inside while the two wait by sitting on a chair besides the door of the clinic.

While they were waiting peacefully, the two women were quiet as Kumokawa looks at Fukiyose, who seemed so depressed today. She sighed as she knew she had her own thoughts. _Despite being the first to know where he will go, you're still the one who managed to go first to his whereabouts. I feel jealous._

"Hey, Fukiyose," Kumokawa then asked, "Can I ask something?"

Her junior only nodded, too tired to even argue.

"Did you and my cute _kouhai_ manage to come to terms with each other?" the Beauty Senpai didn't hold back, "You two weren't exactly the best of friends last school year so this is quite surprising for me."

"It won't always be that way, Kumokawa-san," Fukiyose tries to explain clearly as possible, "It's true that he's a lazy bum who thinks nothing but to wallow in his…uh…" She already heard the truth about his misfortune so she didn't know how to say it aloud, "But his transformation into this year is quite unbelievable. And ther are things about him that I didn't know…"

 _Criiiing!_

"Ugh…who could this even be?" Kumokawa was vey annoyed that at this very moment, someone just interrupted her. But when she checked her inbox, she was surprised and she smirked, "Fukiyose, excuse me for a moment. I'll have to meet someone outside."

And without another word, she stood up and left, the heels of her shoes banging loudly against the white tiles.


	14. What Type of Girl You Prefer? (OMAKE II)

**What Type of Girl You Prefer? (OMAKE II)**

It was a Tuesday afternoon (a day before the practice match between Seirin and a certain high school from Academy City) and to the members of the basketball club, it was just another normal day for them. _Normal_ is their term for the hellish practice regimes and their training that their coach Aida Riko subjects them to.

"Kuroko-kun! Pass it to Teppei!" the female coach shouted at their passing specialist, who was known as the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles, a team that had won three straight middle school championships in their peak of their power. The pale Kuroko responded by altering the pass course originally intended for their clutch captain Hyuga, flicking his writs so the ball instead goes to Kiyoshi, who dunks the leather.

"Kagami-kun, no! That's a foul!" the coach's words fell into deaf ears as Kagami, the red headed power forward and ace, ended up colliding with the Chihuahua-guy Furihata, who nearly got crushed under the tall guy's butt.

" _Ittai…_ sorry there, Furihata," Kagami quickly apologized as he helps the timid boy get up to his feet. Afterwards, the game resumed and Aida then began shouting again.

"Kamijou-kun, just keep bringing up the ball!" she shouted to their second-year spiky haired kid, who possesses the mysterious power called Imagine Breaker in his right hand, quickly nods and doubles his speed. In a nick of time, he outruns both Mitobe and Tsuchida as he smoothly makes a soft yet effective double clutch to avoid Kagami's long arms and scores.

"Nice one, Kamijou!" Koganei, who was sitting on the bench after getting subbed out, cheered for his scrimmage teammate. The younger boy only smiled as they went back to defense while Kagami plows his way in for a dunk.

"I've never felt so relaxed in a long time," Aida suddenly said as she stretches her arms while watching the players continue their game, "Our situation today is quite very fortunate unlike last year." She smiles as she watches Kamijou now make his long-range bomb from the three-point area.

"I do notice you're in a good mood today, _kantoku_ ," Koganei said as he sips his water, "Maybe you do have a point, though. Just two years ago, it was only you, me, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, and Tsuchida. Now, we have a talented and younger core in Kuroko, Kagami, Kamijou, and the others. Seirin's future at its best."

"Now, I do remember that we have a practice match against Kamijou'kun's former school tomorrow," the brunette coach said in a wondering voice, "Well, we'll be fine tomorrow as long as they don't underestimate their opponents and they worked hard."

After another hour of training, they decided to stop for this day as everyone was now drenched in sweat and are very thirsty. Quickly, the second-year trio then ran into their bags to refresh themselves up. While Kagami was busy chugging down his Gatorade and Kuroko was drinking lots of water, Kamijou was staring at the picture of him, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami in a carnival. He grimaced at that photo as judging by the youth in their faces, he assumed that it was taken when they were in their third year middle school. _And just tomorrow, I'll face them once again. Such misfortune._

"Kamijou-senpai, what's wrong?" Asahina Daigo, their rookie forward, suddenly asked in slight concern as the latter passed by the three.

"Uh…sorry. That was nothing. I'm fine, just needed some things to thought over," the spiky haired boy made an excuse as he quickly pushes the photo back into his wallet just in time to hear their coach suddenly announce, "Guys! Tomorrow is our practice match against Kamijou-kun's former school so…"

Everyone waited anxiously as the coach thought deeply while closing her eyes.

"Let's all go to Maji Burger!"

She was met with a deafening silence and awful stares.

"What!? What's the problem!?" she shouted angrily as she pulls out her slapping fan from her bag which made all the players retreat back in fear, "What's wrong with going to Maji Burger, huh!? We can use some break to help our rookies calm their nerves!" After a little while, all the players reluctantly agreed to go together in the burger chain. All of the players changed into their _gakuran_ uniforms while Kuroko goes to the corner part of the gymnasium and quickly puts Tetsuya Nigou, the Alaskan Malamute puppy and mascot of the team, in his duffel bag. In a short time, they were all ready to go.

While they are walking towards the restaurant, Kamijou puts on his earphones and began to listen to some pop music. He was basically exhausted from today's practice so eating out with his friends and teammates is a welcome thing to him. As he listened to his music, he then watches Kuroko and Kagami having an argument about Aomine's strength, Izuki annoying everyone with his puns, Hyuga merely sighing at the abnormality of his team, Kiyoshi showing off his goofy smile, Koganei yapping while Mitobe was merely moving his lips. The others seemed pretty normal. Kamijou smiled at this. _There really isn't any boring moment with this team._

Finally, they reached their destination and quickly, Hyuga orders the freshmen to find a seat large enough for them to occupy and fit in. The rest then went in linear formation to the cashier as one by one, they made their order. Kagami bought his usual twenty burgers and a cola while Kuroko is satisfied with his cups of vanilla milkshakes. The others just ordered either a burger, French fries, sundae, or just nachos. After ordering, they all quickly went back to their seats and began to eat their meals quietly.

But as they were all eating in complete peace, Koganei suddenly asked out aloud, "You know guys, I was just wondering if anyone of you guys except coach actually had a crush in school. I mean, it just came into my mind when I heard two of my classmates suddenly gossip about a guy in Seirin's judo club. They say he's a total jock…"

"It's not good to listen to gossips, Koga," Hyuga cut him off blatantly but inwardly, he knew it was also an awkward matter since Kiyoshi and Aida used to date one another before breaking and he also had to serious feelings for their coach though he chose not to reveal it yet for fear (or rather, annoyance) of hearing endless bickering and teasing from both his fellow _senpais_ and their _kouhais._

"Hmmm…that's an interesting topic," Aida suddenly stopped sipping her sundae, to the shock of her players, "Very well, every one of you would answer my question, and which is basically the girl you like. I would also like to hear put their qualities, likes, dislikes, brands preferred, etc. etc…"

Every player sweat dropped at hearing their coach rant and rant. _Are you a stalker, coach!?_

"First, off you go, Kuroko-kun," the coach smiled sweetly at their passing specialist, who wanted to escape form this activity but he was already spotted by the brunette before he can even make his move. Upon hearing Kuroko's name, everyone leaned in closer in both curiosity and slight excitement since actually wanted to know if Kuroko _actually_ had any girl he had drooled on. Feeling the aura of curiosity surrounding him, Kuroko had no other choice but to tell his story. He then sighed.

"I don't like any particular person in our class," he started, "And no, I like Momoi as a friend but not in that way." The players were all heart-broken at how he blatantly rejected the pinkette's love for him. _How straightforward!_

"But…" his sudden tensing up caught the attention of everybody, "I do admit that I prefer gentle girls."

"Oh…" Kagami said in surprise as Aida then put this one in her mind. _At least, I have a blackmail material in the future!_

"Ok, then Kagami's next!" Koganei shouted as the mentioned ace nearly spluttered his cola at Hyuga's fries. Now getting fidgety, Kagami wanted to back out of this but suddenly, Kuroko said, "Don't push yourself to hard, Kagami-kun. We know you are a _baka_ so be proud of it."

"Kuroko _teme_! What did you say…" Kagami was inches from wanting to hold his shadow's head but was stopped by slap in his face with the coach's slapping fan. Grunting, he then said a simple, "I prefer stable girls." And he decided to keep quiet and continue to keep munching his burgers. Sighing, Aida decided to continue on. The players complied and with every minute passing, the laughter is getting stronger. Everyone was laughing pretty hard as Hyuga admitted that he likes energetic people. Kiyoshi kept nudging him to admit his love for his ex, which resulted him getting a karate chop from the clutch shooting guard. Meanwhile, Izuki cried when he admitted that he loves girls who could understand his puns whoch resulted in him getting smacked by almost everyone. The rest were pretty normal revelations. As everyone was speaking, Kamijou was actually nervous as to what he would say. _I actually like the one-san types but knowing Kuroko and Kagami here, I doubt they would even believe._ He actually told them _some_ things yesterday in relation to the diary that Kamijou kept and they promised that somehow, they won't tell in to everyone. _But still, I'm feeling butterflies in the stomach. What is this supposed to mean…_

"Kamijou-kun!" He froze upon hearing his name get called by his coach, "It looks like everyone is finished. I know that you like Fukiyose-san so much." The boy simply groaned at this. _I'm telling our relationship isn't like that!_

"But judging by the fact that Index-san and that crazy middle schooler in red jacket has also visited you," the coach continued, referring to Lessar, "It looks like your taste is very divers. So…please tell us honestly, who do you really like? Fukiyose-san? That insane middle schooler? Or Index-san? I'm putting my bet on Fukiyose-san. She's sweeter in my opinion." She said her view which the spiky haired boy doesn't seem to share.

"Me too. I'm betting on Fukiyose," Kahawara suddenly said.

"No! I'm betting on Index on this one!" Hyuga grinned, his glasses shining with the glint of a psychopath promising pain to his opponents.

"It seems like Index has too much affection for Kamijou," Kiyoshi smiled like an idiot.

"Hmmmm…my impression on Fukiyose is actually much better though," Izuki thought aloud, his hand touching his chin.

"Eh? So no one's actually voting for that Lessar lady?" Koganei was genuinely shocked.

"More like, are you all forgetting someone else?" Tsuchida suddenly voiced out his concerns, "We had to include Misaka-san, right?"

Suddenly, everyone was quiet at what the rebounder said as if saying, "Yeah, how can we forget?"

"Eh? Why are we putting that _biri-biri_ on the bet? I don't think someone's crazy enough to enter into a relationship with a trigger-happy, electricity-wielding spoiled brat like her." Now, even Kagami is calling the Level 3 Esper of Academy City a bug zapper. He can't be blamed entirely for that; his older brother-figure Himuro was present when the mentioned Esper used her powers to bring out her frustrations against the spiky haired boy.

Kamijou sweat dropped as he realized the whole conversation had gone from "What type I prefer and who is the one I like?" to some sort of a confession and admission of love with either three people, not counting the Ace of Tokiwadai.

"Okay guys…" he finally said, capturing the attention of his teammates, "Well, to clear the air up, I haven't yet pursued a romantic relationship with the three of them. And just because they care doesn't mean it's love. And I like onee-san types, for your information and none of them are even older than me." He said with finality, which they all accepted until Kuroko suddenly dropped something which hit him like an atomic bomb.

"So you're telling me you're in love with Kanzaki Kaori-san?" the tealnette said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

For a moment, everyone processed what the tealnette said and once they recovered, Hyuga was the first to ask, "Eh? Who is this Kanzaki Kaori, if I may ask?"

"Kamijou-kun said that's another woman he met…"

"Dammit, Kuroko!" the Imagine Breaker user yelled in exasperation, "I thought we three had agreed that we would keep that topic to ourselves!"

"It can't be helped, Kamijou-kun. You can't simply keep secrets forever," Kuroko replied in a stoic manner, "And besides, you said once that you kept encountering misfortune so I might as well get over with it by telling about Kanzaki-san to everyone."

 _What kind of bizarre reasoning is that!?_ Kamijou inwardly screamed as he noticed every one of his _senpais_ began to look at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh yeah," Kagami also joined in, "You didn't finished the story about that girl you named Itsuwa…"

"And that girl named Orsola…" Kuroko deadpanned.

"Oh…you also mentioned Leivinia…"

"Please…just please…" The spiky haired boy was now pleading to his two friends, "Will you please shut up no!?"

"Oh hoh, Kamijou-kun…"

Hearing that chilly, icy voice, the boy then turned to face a _smiling_ Aida, who seemed like she was about to get crazy with every namedrop that the light-and-shadow duo does.

"I'm extremely hurt that someone as caring as Fukiyose can be cheated on her back," the coach cracked her knuckles, "And to think that one cheater just happened to be on my team. Maybe we should really teach some sort of lesson to those womanizers, neh, Kamijou-kun?"

Kamijou can only shiver as he watches the coach come forward in his place.

Afterwards, a couple passing by the place swore that heard someone shout, " _Fukou Daaaaaaa!_ "

* * *

 **So yeah, I made this one shot while starting the next chapter for this one and finishing the chapters of my other stories. It's my way of decreasing the chances of Writer's Block.**

 **So have a good day and promise. I'll update again (not particularly in this story...yet) on Christmas Day.**


	15. My Basketball, Your Basketball

"That was terrible!" Saten said as just minutes ago, they have witnessed Seirin's Kamijou Touma go down very hard to the hardwood court. And when they spotted him bleeding, Misaka can't help but feel very angry at the fact that not only was that 'idiot' hurt but because she thinks it was just right for her to follow him here. _And now, that idiot just got hurt down there!_ Though she also felt very mad at the fact that Yomikawa and Komoe didn't do much to discipline him despite scolding him. But more than that…

 _Just who are those three girls? Maybe they are that idiot's former classmates._

Misaka would have gone down herself towards the court but was stopped for two reasons: she was still bottling up feelings for the boy and she knew getting close to him would only result in her going out of control. Another reason: those three women.

 _Just who are they? They are from his former school so why would they suddenly barge into Seirin's team that easily?_

"Shirai-san," Uiharu suddenly spoke up, "I know your cousin's school is very strong but why do they insist on playing only benchwarmers? Isn't that quite a bit…disrespectful towards the other school?"

"Hmmm…" the twin-tailed teleporter just hummed as she looks down towards her cousin, who was just stoically watching the game, "I don't know. Maybe that's how basketball works. I'm not really much into basketball after all."

"And to think your cousin just happens to be one of those so-called Generation of Miracles…" Misaka raised her eyebrows towards her _kouhai_ and perverted roommate.

"It's not like I can make him go to Academy City!" Shirai defended herself, "When he was younger, he was offered a chance to study in Academy City by his auntie but he declined as he said he just want to play basketball. He did end up playing for Teiko High and subsequently became the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles."

"That was some wonderful career for a guy like your cousin," Saten was genuinely amazed, "I was wondering: since you said that your cousin had a weak presence and we have seen it for ourselves, what power could he have if he did undergo the Power Curriculum Program?"

"How should I know? He didn't even study in Academy City," Shirai sighed as that exact moment, Seirin's Yagi manage to score a dunk, "But I did toyed on that idea for sometimes. Maybe he was just destined to play basketball, after all."

The girls then continued to watch the game, which featured Kashiwaki scoring majority of the points to finally pull up his team despite being down as 30 – 55. The Seirin bench didn't disappoint as they were relentless at close range, with Yagi powering his will in underneath the shaded lane as his 6'5" frame proved to be useful in scoring putbacks and slams.

"I'm just curious though," Saten said in a sing-song voice as she gulps every last bit of her popcorn, "How Shirai's cousin play is very strange to me. Doesn't he pass the ball too much? I mean, I admit his passes are awesome but still…"

"He's an outlier when it comes to technical aspects of that game," Shirai, now getting tired explaining, spoke up, "He's not that well-versed with the fundamental parts like normal shooting and dribbling so to make it up for that, he compensated by making up specialized passes that maximizes the use of misdirection and his natural lack of presence."

Misaka only nodded as she then took a glance at the tealnette from afar, who was busy talking with Kagami who was still clutching his head from the pain that was the result of Aida's strong punch. _Kuroko's cousin does look weird. But I can tell from his stance that he's a veteran when it comes to games like this one. And if it's true he's a passing specialist, then there would be no reason not to call him a genius._

Misaka had heard about the Generation of Miracles when she was just in her freshmen year in middle school. _Teiko Chugakko. They were the strongest middle school basketball team back then. They were famous enough to even reach to the news portal in Academy City. And I didn't expect to even see them personally…right now and on the other side of the bleachers across the court._

#

"Akashicchi, that was terrible, neh?"

Kise's vice was heard babbling as he was basically depressed to see Kamijou get badly injured in the court.

"It was very unfortunate to witness something serious," Akashi said in a sullen voice as he narrows his eyes towards Kashiwaki, who continued his one-man play, "This Kashiwaki-kun is quite grating my nerves. Midorima, what do you think?"

"He's no good at all," the green haired shooter of Shutoku replied while pushing up his glasses in disgust, "I have to admit he got some decent skills to leas this untalented group but to be honest, if they would play in the regular Interhigh, they won't stand a chance. Plus, his leadership his erratic, if not worse. Judging by the faces of his teammates, you can tell they are now being losing their composure under pressure from their number four, who isn't looking like a captain ironically."

"No shit," Aomine sleepily replied as he stretches his body, "Even if it's twenty minutes, I would still crush this scrubs by myself. Hey Kise, do you have some more fried chicken there? Give it to me."

" _Heh!?_ But Aominecchi, this is all I have…" Kise was cut off before he can even finish his sentence as Aomine suddenly stood up and walked towards him and casually just grabbed the Kaijo ace's _bento_ box before the latter can even protest. The blondie can only wail as Aomine immediately tore off every bit of meat from the drumsticks in the lunch box.

"Kise-chin, you're so noisy," Murasakibara drawled, seemingly getting annoyed at the high-pitched voice of Kise, "Please shut up or I will really crush you."

"Stop fighting, you two idiots," Midorima sternly scolded them, "Kise, I know for a fact that whatever I say to you would only pass through your other ear but do have some decency to shut your mouth for once, nanodayo."

"Let him be, Midorima," Akashi only mused at the all-too familiar situation in front of him, "It's not like we can do something about him."

" _Hidoi!_ You are all so mean to me!" Kise cried again once more as he wipes his fake tears.

#

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here…"

Kumokawa's voice was laced with both sarcasm and shock as she suddenly found herself facing against Shokuhou's cute face the moment she stepped out of the clinic where Kamijou and the two girls are currently staying. The beauty _senpai_ can feel her own blood curdling and her throat drying as she began to look at the Mental Out with suspicion. _What is she doing here? What does she wants?_

" _Ara, ara._ Is it bad to watch the game as well?" Shokuhou's voice was rhetorical in tone as she kept a smiling face, "If it wasn't for you suddenly meddling out there, I could have taken care of my own prince there." She said haughtily, annoying Kumokawa to no end thought the latter decided to keep it civil for now and she motioned to the plastic bag that the blonde girl is carrying.

"I know I told you about Kamijou's game but I didn't think you'd actually attend here," Kumokawa sighed as she crosses her arms.

"If Misaka-san and her minions can attend," the fifth-ranked Level five winked, "There's no reason why I shouldn't be here. By the way, I have a favour to ask from you."

"And does that involve that thing you are holding?"

"Yes. Please…give him this…"

#

"I want to go back there out…"

Fukiyose nearly choked upon hearing the voice of her secret crush suddenly telling her that he wanted to go back. Even Himegami, who was stoic for most of the time, was rather shocked to hear the spiky haired boy request something so ridiculous.

"What for!? You're already injured and besides, you have your teammates out there," the busty girl snarled as she attempts to force down the bandaged boy back to his bed, "I don't want you getting hurt, you know!"

" _Are?_ But why are you here, actually?" Kamijou asked, quite confused, "Komoe-senseiand Yomikawa-sensei might be needing you out there already. It's best if you just come back there…"

"Knowing you, I can't leave right now," Fukiyose shut him up, narrowing her eyes on his, "Because the moment I take off my eyes from you, you would be gone and the moment I see you again, you would be back out there in the hardwood with your team."

"Well…of course that's how it should be," Kamijou replied as against the Iron Wall Girl's wishes, he stands up in his bed and began tying up his shoe laces, "Didn't I say I'm no longer our former school's student but a player of Seirin? Besides, I promise Kuroko and Kagami that with them, we would be taking the basketball world by storm."

Hearing this kind of reasoning from the boy, Fukiyose can only stare at him as he sits upward in his bed while adjusting his basketball leggings. Normally, she would either head-butt him or simply punch him so she can force him to follow her command. But right now, she can't do it because of two things: he was injured right now and there is something in what he said that stopped her from doing anything else. _Maybe letting him go right now is a right choice. I don't know if it's obvious but there must be something especially significant to him which is why he wants to go back there. He could have chosen to just sit here, take it easy and just rest but he still chose to go back there and play with all his strength._

"Fine," the girl finally relented reluctantly.

"Eh? Are you sure about that?" Kamijou asked in surprise. Even Himegami was surprised at how her best friend easily decided to let the boy off the hook. _Seiri?_

"Can I even stop you, _baka_? If you're going back there, then you'll have to at least regain every bit of your strength," Fukiyose replied, "Now, lie down there for a minute!"

" _Nani!?_ " Kamijou squeaked as he tried to break away but the Forehead Deluxe simply gripper her hands tightly into his shoulder and quickly pushed him down into the bed. As soon as he was lying on his back, Fukiyose then cracked her knuckles as she shadows over the boy despite being shorter in height (since he was lying on the bed).

"Before you get back to that game, I'll give you one of Seiri's special massage techniques. It's very effective that it can immediately give you some needed adrenaline." She then ties her hair into a pony tail as the boy can only watch her face suddenly entering into a dark one. _A devil disguise in a cute face._

But before he can even say anything, Fukiyose's hand rose upwards and in an instant, it slapped hard in his back.

 _Ouuuuuuuuuuuch!_

#

"Coach, please let us in!"

The voice of Kagami was heard as slowly, the former school of their third ace began to catch up in the dying seconds of the third quarter as the Seirin rookies can barely keep their lead. Kashiwaki, knowing that Kamijou is now out of action and the main Seirin players aren't in the court right now, had taken advantage of this as he scored all of his points, mostly in the perimeter. Still, this does not mean the guys in black aren't just going to roll over and die as Yagi was the one keeping their team afloat. Kashiwaki then scored the buzzer beater as the Seirin now leading only eleven at 66 – 55.

"You still did great, especially for rookies like you boys," Aida began to talk as the rookies then sat on the bench, all drenched in sweat, "But I had to admit that the loss of Kamijou-kun as well as your inexperience has taken a toll on you guys. Remember, this is nothing compared to what your _senpais_ have experienced in the past. This is just an appetizer."

The freshmen players nodded.

"But right now…Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun," the coach then looked at the two with a sense of urgency, "We can't let afford to let this one slip away. As fellow second years, take down Kashiwaki-kun! Hyuga-kun, Teppei…"

"Kamijou-san…"

Everyone's heads turned the moment they heard _that_ voice. Looking sideways, they were practically shocked to see their injured teammate suddenly coming to join them despite the bandage tied in his head. As if nothing happened to him, he casually joins them on the bench as he leans into the huddle.

"Ka-Kamijou-kun!? What is the meaning of this!?" Aida shouted frantically as she sees her wounded player now ready to go and play.

"I'm playing, coach…"

" _Chotto matte!_ What are you talking about!?" the brunette coach blocked Kamijou's path.

"Our lead has been cut down to eleven," he was just stubborn, "If I can change anything by going out there, please let me play coach. Besides, I'm already fine thanks to Seiri's super strong massage." He grimaced, remembering how strong she was as evident by her handmark imprinted in his back.

Seeing that he won't back down and their time is now running out before the fourth quarter starts, Aida had no other choice but to give in for now, "Fine! But if I determine that there is an even little risk, I'll be swapping you out immediately!"

" _Hai!_ "

#

"Where were you? Is Kamijou-chan fine?" Komoe immediately blurted out the moment she saw Fukiyose and Himegami now coming back to their bench. The latter decided to return to her seat in the rows of plastic chairs occupied by her class while the former had returned to their team's bench.

"Yes, _sensei_ …he's going to play…" she stuttered, the worry and grief evident in her voice.

"What?" Yomikawa, hearing this one, turned her head towards the bench of the other school and true to Fukiyose's words, she saw Kamijou now prepared to enter the court despite the apparent bandage in his head. Despite not anymore studying in their school, the Anti-Skill lieutenant is still worried about the spiky haired boy as she gapes upon knowing that the latter still intends to play.

"Where were you?"

Yomikawa heard Kashiwaki practically snarl against Fukiyose, who merely harrumphed and ignored him before she turns her back to give some instructions to their number 8, who was merely nodding. Infuriated by her outright dismissal of his presence, the slick man can't help but feel enraged as he violently grabs her shoulder and forcibly spun her around to face him. Fukiyose was shocked by what he did as her frozen, brown eyes met with his blazing, black eyes flashing red.

"Hey! What do you think you were…" Fukiyose started to say something but was immediately cut off by Kashiwaki.

"I was asking you a question, dammit! Were you at that bastard's team, right!?" Kashiwaki was shaking in anger as he holds the girl's shoulders in tight grip, "You better answer me or else…"

"Or else what?" Fukiyose replied in an irritated voice as she tried to get off from his hold, "Will you get off me already? It's very unpleasant for someone like you to touch me like this. Besides, I don't see any reason why I should answer your question. You already know anyways."

The moment he heard Fukiyose's reply, Kashiwaki can't help it but feel offended as unable to contain his accumulating anger, he was prepared to physically assault her when instantly, number 13 player felt the alarming furore of their main player himself and quickly pushed himself between them, "Come on, guys! We shouldn't be fighting like this!"

"Stay out of it, bastard!" he then kicks their forward and was ready to swung his fists when Yomikawa finally intervened by smacking Kashiwaki with her baton that she brought in her bag.

"Stop at once, Kashiwaki!" Yomikawa shouted as she repeatedly beats him in his scalp. The slick haired man winces in pain as he covers himself, "Everyone, get ready for the fourth quarter. It will be our last ten-minute game."

Quietly, Fukiyose brushed off herself before finally giving a last minute instructions to their point guard. Komoe only watched the entire bench prepare as they all revitalize their loss energy by drinking plenty of water as well as the busty teen massaging the legs of one of the players. After the preparations, the whistle of the referee was heard, signalling the start of the fourth quarter. Quickly gathering up, Kashiwaki and his teammates stretched up as they prepare to go in. Noticing that the boy he just hurt back was going to play, he gritted his teeth seeing that he was unable to crush his spirit.

"I just hope you don't do anything dirty…"

Kashiwaki chose not to reply to the Forehead Deluxe as he only grins, "I'm disappointed how I can't crush that piece of trash's spirit. Oh well…maybe I'll just have to destroy him totally."

"You're free to try…" Fukiyose only replied, inwardly believing in the strength of Kamijou. _Please, put him in his place at once!_

The fourth quarter started with an inbounds pass from Kiyoshi to Kamijou, who merely stood there while dribbling the ball. _You're nothing but a piece of trash!_ Kashiwaki smirked as he jugs all the way towards their goal to defend. _What will he even do now that he's badly hurt?_

He wasn't expecting his next move, though.

Once he had the ball in his hands, Kamijou merely entered his shooting form despite the fact that he'll have to shoot it whole court, not that his teammates would complain since they all knew one of the boy's special weapon aside from his speed, agility, and his uncanny yet smooth ability to set his teammates up (since he's a point guard, after all).

"That…That's…" Kise can't help but stutter upon seeing Kamijou do that one shot that only Midorima can do and the blondie can copy in a limited time.

 _It's his version of the High Projectile Three! It's his own adaptation of Midorima's shot!_ Fukiyose widens her eyes as she realizes that the spiky haired boy had actually intended to save everything from the first quarter for this final period. _At this rate, he'll really go all out! That means no one would be able to finally stop him…_

The opposition can only watch in utter confusion and awe as the ball was released in an abnormally high manner. In a matter of seconds, the ball came crashing down in a beautiful arc and it ended up swishing inside the net.

"Prrrrrt!" The referee blows, signalling that the basket counts as another official puts the scores at 69 – 55.

Seeing what just happened, Kashiwaki can't almost believe at what he had just noticed. Turning his head, he was angry as he spotted Kamijou looking at him as if daring him, " _Come. Bring it right now!_ " Unable to contain his anger, the slick man then took the ball and thundered his way, not caring if he had teammates or not. Stopping at the three point line, he jumped early as he attempts to make a shot.

However, it didn't came.

"Shit! That was so fast!" Aogami commented as all of the sudden, Kagami came out of nowhere and he proceeds to block Kashiwaki's shot with his jumping power. The latter can only sweat drop in nervousness as he witnesses the true strength of Seirin's number one ace. _What a jump! How far can he climb that high!?_

Catching the ball, Hyuga then passes the leather basketball to their number sixteen point guard, who dribbles it down with such speed that Yomikawa claims is much more common among Western or European players. _Kamijou has turned quite into a monster._

Trying to stop him, number 8 and 13 tried to put up a fight by double teaming him but Kamijou merely brushed them off by performing a swift crossover and turnaround dribble to his left, leaving his two defenders frozen in their feet.

"I'm not letting you!" Kashiwaki angrily shouted as he tries to stall his offense but Kamijou's absurd change of pace and direction made the former slip in the floor as the latter was pushed to the corner. Yomikawa thought that he would turn it over but in a split second, Kamijou made a shot far away from the sidelines. _Eh? There's no way he can make that shot! Is it a hook shot or what!?_ Kashiwaki thought aloud as he watches his opponent release it one-handed. His thoughts however are shattered when he saw the ball bounce off the glass board before it hits the ring.

"What was that!?" a female student from the class of the certain high school said in shock, "What's with Kamijou-kun's tricky movements and absurd shots!? They are very hard to defend!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami were too stunned to even speak as they watch their friend and former classmate went back to defend.

"Touma's style is that of an explosive one," Fukiyose explains to Yomikawa, who had the same sentiments, "From what he told me, he patterned his offensive style after unconventional movements derived in a genre of basketball called street ball. That and his natural strength coupled with his nurtured experience in past games is the reason he had an arsenal that can't be stopped by conventional means alone."

"Add to that is his teammates," Kumokawa, who just came back and joined just in time to hear their discussion, piped in, "Kagami's jumping ability, Kuroko's misdirection, Hyuga-san's clutch shooting, and Kiyoshi's power and rebounding ability…all of Seirin's starters each have their own specialty and skill that complements each other with Kamijou being in the center of it. Basically, if his teammates are the cogs, then he is the chain that binds and sets them up together. Because of his smart play making and their exceptionally strong firepower, they create a strong offensive juggernaut that's very hard to deal with, especially if they hit their stride. It's very opposite of our team, whose…" The beauty senpai wasn't able to finish as she glumly looks at their team who seemed to run out of gas right now.

Not wanting to give up, Kashiwaki decided to go up against Kamijou and tried to do a quick release but even before he managed to even enter his shooting motion, the ball was already stripped out of his hands by his mark, who grabs it and passes it to a running Kuroko, who catches it with ease and performed his Vanishing Drive before finishing his play with his awkward but effective Phantom Shot. Shirai smiled in a proud way watching his cousin who gives a high five to his teammates.

"It's not over!" Kashiwaki gritted his teeth as he was forced to pass it to number 8, who, in his haste, was forced to shoot out of panic. As a result, the ball merely bounced off the ring and Kiyoshi cleans the area for a wide rebound as his two smaller opponents had no chance of even trying to slow him down due to his larger frame. The Iron Heart then passes it to Kamijou, who initiates a fast break.

Chasing angrily, Kashiwaki blocks his path as he sees the spiky haired guard going towards his direction. _With his momentum, he can't possibly stop now! I'll shut him down at once._ He then stretches his arms in an attempt to block his path. But in his surprise, the boy merely stopped so fast that Tsuchimikado even noted it. _Kami-yan's got a more powerful body right now with how he easily decelerated from his running form. What a sturdy legs he got._

Kamijou then leaped up and so did Kashiwaki but the latter sensed something strange as how his mark is holding the ball. _Are you fucking kidding me? He'll casually throw it in a Frisbee-style manner!?_ His self-dialogue was broken the moment Kamijou threw the ball instantly, cutting in the air like a knife slicing through a butter.

And, with Himegami's eyes surprisingly bulging out, the ball simply bounced off the backboard before eventually going in the ring.

"Prrrrrt! Basket counts!" The referee signals the official in the able to add two points to Seirin's score tab.

"Th-That was crazy!" Aogami screeched in his seat, "My eyes can't even follow it!"

 _It's a full-throttle version of Aomine's Formless Shot!_ Aida gasped as she realized that her injured player is now going all-out. _Kamijou-kun, don't be too reckless!_

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Kashiwaki gnashed his teeth but as he was desperate to prevent the limited momentum they got in the third quarter from collapsing, he was forced to pass it to a free number 8, who had no qualms in trying to attack the basket as he wanted to attempt a layup. But when he did so…

 _Twack!_

"It's Kiyoshi!" Yomikawa can only mutter under her breath as she realized that they still have to deal with the brunette center. _As if it isn't enough that Kamijou's already out of control, the other five are also intimidating to handle as well!_ Komoe was worried right now. _Yomikawa-chan, can't we just ask the referee to stop this game already!?_ She hated seeing her students getting hurt, physically and mentally.

"Don't even think of taking me lightly, kid," Kiyoshi smiled as he towers over the number 8. Grabbing the rebound, he passes it to Kuroko, who performs an Ignite Pass towards the running Kamijou, who then redirects it into an alley-oop pass towards Kagami. Sensing what they are planning to do, Kashiwaki and number 13 quickly closes in and jumps at the same time to try and block the red headed power forward but Kagami dunks anyways and in doing so, he blows out the two like they were nothing and they ended up falling to the floor.

" _Taku_ …" Kagami muttered to them as he was fixing himself, "I thought that you guys had it in you but boy was I wrong. To be precise, you don't have any talent at all nor do you really love this sport. Let me tell you one thing, though. It's better if you quit now." He then leaves then to defend back as Kashiwaki, all shaken up from what he heard, stood up with his fists clenching in a fused feeling of anger and pride shattered.

From there, it all went downhill for Kamijou's former school.

Kashiwaki and his four teammates still put up a brave fight but nevertheless, due to the wide gap in terms of talent, brute physique, and stamina, they were all steamrolled by the guys in black as back-to-back, they all made their shots with little opposition. Kamijou had broken out his offensive style, Kagami had entered a semi-zone state, Kiyoshi and Hyuga was in their tip-top forms, and Kuroko…was being Kuroko with his passes. When the final buzzer was sounded, every Seirin starter was already drenched in sweat and is heavily gasping for oxygen. Meanwhile, Yomikawa and Komoe only can only stare blankly at the scoreboard as they quietly accepted their loss.

 _121 – 59_

But despite their loss, Fukiyose only closed her eyes and sighed as she remembered Kamijou, who is now sitting on the bench as he was surrounded by his teammates. Suddenly, she suddenly realized that they are huddling much more quicker than it should have been towards the boy and they are in hushed tones. Feeling an alarm surging in her nerves, she suddenly excused herself from Komoe and she ran towards the Seirin bench. Feeling the same thing, Kumokawa decided to follow the Forehead Deluxe and so does Himegami, who was curious by this set up as well. Pushing herself into the crowd of taller players, Fukiyose didn't mind the shout of Hyuga, who was inquiring "What the hell are you doing here!?" and quickly glanced at Kamijou, who was holding his bandage tightly and was telling his coach, "I'm fine, coach! I swear…"

"No! You're not fine!" the busty girl glared at the boy, who was frozen upon hearing her voice, "I'm sorry for intruding but you don't have to act brave right now! Your cut in your head got larger, right?"

Feeling that he was caught, Kamijou made a small smile than said, "I never thought that you would do something like this, Seiri. Well…I had to admit that I'm feeling a bit dizzy at the moment but I'll be able to hold up…"

"It is just as I said," Aida sighed as she re-ties the bandage in his head, "Let's go to Sasaki General Hospital later."

"Then we'll come," Kumokawa said as she drags Himegami along, who was already getting shy, "We won't be doing anything since it's still an hour before 11 am and I'm pretty sure that goes the same with you all guys since you're all drained."

 _What' with this outsiders intruding into our team!?_ Hyuga annoyingly thinks in his mind as he watches Fukiyose help their coach replace the bandages into their guard.

"Dammit!"

Everyone turned around to see Kashiwaki, who was just sitting on the bench and contemplating something, now stood up, shaking in anger, "I can't accept this! I can't accept this shit! I can't accept losing to that team with a scum, a blockhead, and a midget in it!" He continued to hurl out invectives towards Kamijou, who is being shielded by Fukiyose and the rest of the Seirin team despite being restrained by some of his teammates and Yomikawa. But there is something in his words that quite stirred up the rainbow miracles up above in the bleachers.

"Did he just called Kurokocchi a midget!?" Kise, unable to contain his anger, spitted out as he crushes his paper cup.

"That sore loser. I don't mind kicking his ass right now," Aomine seethed as he looks at the still-raging Kashiwaki.

"His luck must have been bad, nanodayo," Midorima's face is darkening.

"I'll crush him…" Murasakibara, for once, didn't even think of eating his potato chips as his hands grips in anger.

Surprisingly, Akashi, the one who is the most protective of Kuroko, didn't even say anything yet. But as he scans the whole area, he saw Kashiwaki suddenly getting something in his duffel bag and quickly went outside. Alarmed, he saw the whole Seirin squad still in the area so he acted quickly and ordered his teammates, "Guys, follow me." He then stood up and blankly made his way to the stairs. Not knowing what their captain intends to do, they nevertheless followed suit and when they did, they had an inkling on what the Rakuzan point guard wanted to happen as out of the ordinary, he walks up to Yomikawa, who is busy giving some water to her players.

" _Kantoku,_ " he suddenly said to the startled Anti-Skill lieutenant, "If it doesn't hurt you, we want to have a practice game with you all as well and it would be in an hour."

"Huh!?" Yomikawa snarled as she looks towards the smiling Akashi, "What for? Can't you see that we just finished a game!? Besides, what's with your sudden request?" Undeterred, Akashi then pulls out his phone and texted something. When he was finished, he then said, "You see, there is something in your team that's just sticking out so we decided to play it out. Besides, you can't go home right now if you don't accept it."

Yomikawa was about to shout at the red headed Akashi for his rude manners when suddenly she receives a text coming from their school bus driver. Opening it, she was shocked to read it. " _Yomikawa-san, the police suddenly impounded our bus and they said we can't go home without a proper release._ " The text said.

"Just so you know, I requested that course of action," Akashi looked straight into Yomikawa's eye, "If you don't accept this, I guarantee there would be consequences." Seeing that she had no other recourse, the Physical Education teacher bit his lip as she mutters a single, "Okay…" and quickly walks away. Suddenly, Akashi then faced Aomine and said, "Aomine, let's separate from them for a moment since I have a task for you to do." The two then segregated themselves from the group and the red head then whispered something to the Touou ace. Kise swore he saw Aomine's expression grew into a state of confusion and quickly, he then sped off and he went outside.

"What was that, Akashi?" Midorima asked as he takes out his Shutoku jersey from his bag, "And what the hell is the match even for!?"

"You'll see, Midorima," Akashi smiled as he walks away again, this time towards the Seirim team, who are prepared to go right now, "I know everything after all. Besides, there's something I must take care for a moment." He then walks towards the team, who was confused at the bizarre turn of the events, and quickly talks to Hyuga, "Hyuga-san, it's better if you stay put for a second."

#

"That shit…"

Kashiwaki let out a low growl as he cocks a .45 pistol in his hands. He was wondering how easily he managed to smuggle out the weapon in the checkpoint of Academy City's Anti-Skill force but it didn't matter to him right now. All it matters is his deranged intention, resulting from the humiliation of suffering a beat down in the hands of one Kamijou Touma and jealousy of losing the woman who resisted his efforts.

"If it comes down to this, I'll kill him. And I'll kill her too. If that's what she wants, it's better for them to both suffer and just die…at least, he won't enjoy her for the lifetime…"

"Yo…"

The slick haired man was taken out of his thoughts as out of nowhere, a tall, dark-skinned man suddenly appeared before his eyes. _Who the hell is this shit?_

"What the hell do you want?" Kashiwaki bitterly said as he tried to conceal away his weapon.

"What? Can't even be polite?" The man mocked him as he walks closer to the slender man, "Well, that's got to be expected from a sore loser like you. Listen to me, whatever you plan to do against them, I suggest you give up on it."

Having a feeling on what he wants to do, Kashiwaki let out a laugh and said, "Huh!? Who the hell are you, idiot!? I can do what I want, dumbass. Stop running your mouth."

"I wouldn't interfere if you just accepted your loss," the man answered, his eyes darkening as he steps a bit closer, "You should realize that Kamijou, Bakagami, and Tetsu are all light years away from your current state. I had to admit your dead ass body is athletic but it's nowhere near their skill level."

"Oh, so you personally knew that scum, heh?" Kashiwaki let out a smug as he bows his head, "If that's the case, then let's start with you!" At once, he then pulled out his gun which he concealed in his shorts but the man was even faster. Before the trigger can even be pulled, the taller guy quickly kicks Kashiwaki hard in his chest, causing him to let the firearm slip from his hands and fall to the floor. Trying to recover, the latter got punched in his face which caused him to black out for a moment as he crashes hard into the floor. Glancing over the incapacitated Kashiwaki, the man then strides past him and quickly picks up the gun, which is actually an M1911 with silver grips, and two extra loaded magazines. He then fishes out a phone and quickly scribbled something in his message. After a minute, he then receives a reply.

 _As expected of you. Good job and you may keep the gun secretly for souvenir purposes. Don't worry. We'll get you a gun license in the near future so for now, I got you covered from the police. As long as you don't use it for wrong purposes, that is._

Grinning, he quickly takes possession of the gun and quickly retreats. _At least, I gained something for today besides the game._

#

"Well. You are all cleared," Akashi said as Kuroko and the now large group consisting of the Seirin team and three of Kamijou's harem watches him anxiously, "Bring Kamijou to the hospital right now so his bleeding can be treated immediately."

They decided not to question Akashi right now even though Kiyoshi wanted to question him about his insistence of requesting a practice game from the other team. But he knew better than that since it was Akashi they are talking about.

"Well…that's that…" Aida cleared her voice, "We'll all go to the hospital except for the rookies. All the freshmen, stay behind and take care of the gym after their practice game. Asahina and Yagi, I expect that you take care of the rest of the equipment." The two rookies only nodded. And so off whole Seirin team and their new friends go. But unknown to them, another group of five middle school girls decided to follow them all along stealthily.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Eh…coach….you can't be joking!" Number 8 suddenly shook in fear as he realized that they are going to take on the Generation of Miracles in the court, "That guy with purple hair is freakin' huge! How are we supposed to stop him!?" He had no concrete idea yet on how tall Murasakibara is but he can tell that he's larger than Kiyoshi and just a while back, he thought the Iron Heart is already the tallest guy he had met in his life.

"Not to mention that the rest of them are also intimidating," Number 13 shivered in nervousness as he sees Kise dunking the ball in their warm up.

Yomikawa chose not to reply but it was obvious she didn't want this as she can only look at the team with worry, "Oh my…I wish they don't suffer badly," Komoe was understandably upset with this, "Oh and where's Kashiwaki-chan? He should be back for now."

As if on cue, the mentioned man suddenly appeared and his horribly disfigured face was immediately spotted by the Physical Education teacher, "Kashiwaki! What the hell happened with your face!?" He immediately gets an ice pack to relieve the pain stemming from his black eye.

"Well…well…sensei…" he was stuttering as he tried to talk it out with his coach but his mind was clouded in thoughts of both fear and anger as he tries to recall the face of the man who just punched him awhile back. Suddenly, he began to feel goose bumps when he felt that that guy was just nearby. _I don't know why but somehow, I feel that I'll meet him again._

"By the way, where's Seiri? And why aren't we even packing yet?" Kashiwaki refused to answer the question and instead diverted the topic towards a certain Iron Wall girl who just left with their opponent.

"Oh, Fukiyose…" Yomikawa gave off a small smile and said, "You see, her former classmate was taken to the hospital and she begged off to stay here so she can come with them.

"And mind explaining why you let her get away with it?" Suddenly, the boy was suddenly irritated that their teacher just brushed off something he would brand as treachery to their school. But Yomikawa simply shrugged it off as she knew there's nothing she can do anymore. "If I were you, you just focus on our next sudden scrimmage. Perhaps, that can help you make up with her," the tall woman barked at him as she walks away towards Komoe. Kashiwaki was suddenly startled to hear that they had another practice game today at this day. _And in a short notice?_ Though he can't complain. If this means making up to Fukiyose, then he'll gladly take it. So he takes a ball and began to dribble, unaware of the kind of opponent that they'll face.

But as soon as their remaining twenty minutes of warm up is over, the certain high school's five was lined up against the Generation of Miracles, all of them in their respective Rakuzan, Shutoku, Yosen, Touou, and Kaijo playing uniforms and the fact that they were all towering and shadowing their counterparts is enough to make them shit in their shorts.

"What a waste of time, nanodayo," Midorima grumbled as he pushed his glasses up while wearing his orange jersey, "Well, I'll just rain in three point shots to get this game over."

"Akashicchi…you do know that they are from Academy City," Kise asked quite worriedly as he was in his blue jersey, "Doing something such as impounding their bus is quite too much."

"Don't worry, Kise. I have taken care of that even before I had ordered it impounded," Akashi smiled as he looks into the eye of number 8, who trembled in fear, "They are outside Academy City so no need to worry about their law enforcement. I am absolute and I know everything."

"Akachin is right. There's no way he won't be able to do something like that," Murasakibara drawled, "But still, this is a pain in the ass. I'll just crush them so the game would finish faster."

"Say, where is Aominecchi?" Kise asked, looking around, "The game is about to start and he isn't—"

" _Gomen,_ Akashi!"

The four guys turned to see their fifth member and scoring machine suddenly came running towards the center position while he was removing his jacket and pants to reveal his black, shiny Touou jersey.

"You're late, Aomine but I'll let it pass for this once," Akashi mused, "And say, I expect that you have taken care of it."

"Pretty much as you have ordered, cappy," the tanned power forward made his way into the line, instantly putting him in front of Kashiwaki, who, upon seeing his face, finally realized something.

 _This…This man…_

"Yo," Aomine casually called out Kashiwaki, "Thanks for that weapon of yours anyway. Well, I'll just have to play it so hard so when we win…you won't be able to even hold a basketball in your lifetime." He said this with a darkening aura surrounding him.

Kashiwaki was shaken out as he and Murasakibara then goes to the center circle for the tip off.

Not that he would be able to get it anyway, owing to his 208 cm opponent.

#

Naturally, the seniors and second-years of Seirin are all worried about Kamijou. Right now, he was inside an operating room in the first floor of Sasaki General Hospital where the doctor there told them that while he would be able to get a discharge the same day, they'll have to stitch his cut and apply antibiotics on it to prevent infection in his head. They also decided to let Fukiyose and Himegami accompany him there. Feeling the atmosphere suddenly getting heavy, Kiyoshi decided to go to a nearby exit which is just right beside their waiting area so he can get some fresh air. But as he was stretching his arms, a hand with a can of cold coffee suddenly appears in his right side. Astonished, he looks at his right side.

It was Kumokawa Seria.

"Kumokawa-san…" Kiyoshi awkwardly spoke as he reluctantly accepts the can from the beauty senpai, "Thanks."

"No worries. What's your name? I gave mine a while back so it's just fair you gave me yours," Kumokawa inquire for the Iron Heart's name.

"Kiyoshi Teppei," the brunette big man replies as he open the coffee, "By the way, I think I already saw you once in that _okonomiyaki_ restaurant after our game versus Shutoku." He remembered that was the first time he actually saw someone other than Kagami and the other GoM shut down Midorima.

"Ah…that was me, alright," Kumokawa chuckled as she was holding a plastic bag, "How is he right now?"

"Kamijou? Uh…" Kiyoshi had to carefully select his right choice of words, "The doctor says he would be fine and will get discharged today but he'll need some minor stitching in his wound. I'm positive thought that he would be fine." He then kept quiet, not sure how to start a conversation with someone he doesn't even know that personally. _This is getting awkward._ He then noticed Kumokawa nod at him as they both face the blue sky upwards.

"That boy is really something else, neh?" she decided to do the talking, "Despite everything that happened to him, he still comes back in his feet and keeps moving forward. That game alone reminded me of his indomitable spirit."

"Yeah…" Now, Kiyoshi can't help but agree to her, "He's a strong one. I remember that his debut game against Kaijo, he requested to be in the starting line-up. Riko and Izuki even agreed to that since he was too damn stubborn. But judging by his talent and his love for the game, I can't even complain. If there is anything that I want to see, it's that he becomes equal in footing with those prodigies." He was referring to the _Kiseki no Sedai_ who, unknown to them, is currently busy in demolishing a certain basketball team from Academy City at the moment.

"I wanted to say thank you," Kumokawa faced the taller teen and smiled, "It seems that my cute _kouhai_ finally found peace with you guys in Seiri High. His time in Academy City wasn't bad at all but to be honest…" She bit her lip, realizing that she had said too much. "Oh well…it's just that it is better for him to be here."

"Ah…now that you mention it…" Kiyoshi was there when they first went to Kamijou's house and that was the time when Takao accidentally found that green diary that ultimately revealed his amnesia to Kuroko and Kagami, "I did hear some _things_ about him when he was still studying in Academy City. To be honest, it was all bizarre for me." _Like Index._

"Is that so?" Kumokawa raised her eyebrows for a second but returned to her warm smile, "The important thing is that he's playing the sport he loves and he is in a team like yours…"

"You're right…" Kiyoshi replied, seemingly relieved.

 _On the other side of the hall way…_

Kuroko was just coming back from urinating in the washroom. He had to admit that he felt so exhausted after their practice yesterday where he name-dropped a certain _onee-san_ that he thinks Kamijou likes and more certainly because of their game awhile back. _Now that I remember it, Aomine-kun and the rest are playing them. I hope it was a good game._ Or that's what he thought.

He was already coming back to their team in their waiting area when he noticed something very different coming from an alley in the left side. Deciding to stop for the moment, he then walks in the left hall way and there, he found four (or rather, five) familiar faces to him.

"Kuroko-san."

"Eh!? Tetsu-nii!?" The voice of Shirai Kuroko was heard panicking as Misaka was tempted to quickly stuff her mouth for being too noisy, "Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't plan this!"

"Oh," Kuroko said as he then looks at the rest of her friends, who all looked surprised. "Oh, I'm surprised that Shokuhou-san is with you as well."

"Huh!?" Misaka was surprised to hear the name of her arch-rival coming out from the passing specialist's mouth, "How the hell do you know her? And for your information, she just tagged along with us when she saw us there." _In fact, why the hell is she there in the first place!?_

Kuroko was tempted to say, "Uh…you're being too hypocrite right now" but he decided to say, "After the game versus Midorima-kun and Shutoku High, we spotted her eating with Kumokawa-san and Himegami-san and that's how I knew her name. By the way, why are you all here in the hospital?"

"I just wanted to know how my prince is doing!" Shokuhou opened her mouth before Misaka can even say anything, "How is he doing!?"

Kuroko was further disturbed at how he called his best friend and teammate but he answered anyway, "He would be fine though he would need a few stitched to close his wound. Other than that, we would take care of the rest. I think you all need to go back to Aca—"

"I can't accept that!" Misaka yelled, startling the tealnette slightly, "That idiot just heard himself already and I can't simply leave him alone right now…"

"He'll be fine," Kuroko said, unperturbed and not afraid of the fact that he's facing a Level 5 right now, "Besides, if it was that bad, he would not anymore bother to play in the fourth quarter. It might sound ridiculous for you but injuries like those are quite common or rather light in any basketball game. I myself had that experience just last year." He decided to keep is as that as Kise had already apologized for that incident. He then closes his eyes and added, "Kamijou-kun is a warrior. I saw that when he took down Kise-kun and Midorima-kun. There's nothing to worry on your part now."

"Well…I'm just worried that stubborn idiot would just do reckless things…" Misaka stuttered as she retorted back. Seeing that she won't back down for the moment, Kuroko merely blinked and said as he walks away, "I won't stop you if you want to go and see him but that would mean waiting for the whole day before he comes out. Oh and I'm just worried that Kuroko-san's studies would get stalled if you all don't go back to Tokiwadai. Well…best of luck…" He then walks away, leaving the five in the hallway.

"Wow. I never knew he had that caring side for you," Saten said as she looks at Shirai with her eyes twinkling.

"It's the way he's been," Kuroko sighed but inwardly, she was grateful for what her cousin said, "Now, what do you plan, _onee-sama_?"

"I suggest we go outside and wait," Misaka harrumphed as she was stubborn, "Oh and Shokuhou, you don't need to come along, you know."

"Coming from someone who suggested following the Seirin team without them knowing," the Mental Out mocked her, indicating that she would stay as well, "It would be a waste of I don't come as well." After that, their eyes locked together in a glaring contest.

Shirai, though, separated the two of them as Uiharu and Saten merely watched the whole scene with awkward faces as they gave out vibes of I-Know-I-Should-Be-Doing-Something-To-Help-But-I-Don't-Know-What feelings.

#

The clock has struck quarter to three in the afternoon.

Kiyoshi and Kumokawa rejoins the team, to the surprise of Hyuga, who swore he was cheating right now on their coach even though they already broke up. Aida, meanwhile, was giving off an awkward smile while the rest of the team could care less. Izuki kept saying puns such as "Statistically…. 9 out of 10 injections are in vein" and "I once heard a joke about amnesia, but I forgot how it goes." Not surprisingly, their captain, already not in a mood to even smile, was inches from holding their Eagle Eyed point guard into a strangle while Koganei was sleeping. Tsuchida was just amused at what is happening while Mitobe simply watched everyone else to their usual stuff. Kuroko, for his part, just sat on the floor and read on of his light novels while Kagami was already sleeping on another bench beside the tealnette and was snoring loudly. Suddenly…

" _Kantoku!"_ Furihata was heard shouting in the hall as he, Fukuda, and Kawahara were all coming back from outside the hospital, "We bought sandwiches just so we can alleviate our hunger from not having eaten lunch yet…oh and we got a text message from Yagi."

"What did he say?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Eh…as expected, Akashi and the rest won but the score is shockingly…wide," Kawahara responded as everyone just stopped doing their stuff (Kagami woke up just in time) to see the results being sent in the mms. Hearing the word "wide" the seniors at first simply shrugged it off as they went to check the score but they weren't just prepared for what they are about to see.

 _171 – 10_

"Eh!?" Koganei was stumped to see the final score very lopsided. Even Kuroko was slightly surprised at this. As far as he can remember, the last time they had an opponent score around a similar figure, Teiko's score would end up just below 110. And even if their middle school team scores around more than 150, that would mean their opponent (at least, in their third year where their power is at its peak) would be around 40 or 60. He would have at least expected the latter but this one…

"You all heard Kashiwaki curse out, right?" Kagami was heard talking, "He must have pissed off Akashi or anything so. Hence, the score."

"Yeah, but still…" Aida can't find the right words to choose on how to describe this game. _It's just instant massacre!_

"Guys…"

Everyone turned to see Fukiyose and Himegami now emerging from the doors, "In a minute, Touma would be getting out now and he's fine. The doctor said that he should at least try to avoid harsh activities for a week to make the healing a hundred percent. Other than that, he's already fine now." She said it in a way that made her feel relieved.

The rest also felt the same way as they received the news. "Damn and I thought Kamijou would die that moment," Izuki exclaimed, only to get smacked by Hyuga who chided him about using the right choice of words. Five minutes later, Kamijou finally emerged from the room, the small stitch barely visible but made obvious my another bandage. "Guys…I'm okay right now!"

"You better be, Kamijou-kun. We would still have lots of fun before summer vacation starts," Aida said with a grin, "And I won't hesitate making you run ten laps around the school after you have healed finally." The Falcon Eye user shivered at this. The latter then looks at Fukiyose and said, "Thanks for being with me all this time."

The Forehead Deluxe was taken aback at this as she began to get flustered. _What does he means? Does he means today or the whole time since I knew he transferred!?_

"T-That was nothing, _baka!_ It's just human nature to help you as your former classmate!" Fukiyose was stuttering, something that Kuroko actually caught.

"Well guys, let's all go to the nearest restaurant," Aida said and she spoke to Kumokawa, "You can all go too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well…you all have been helpful to us," the brunette coach replied, "Besides, we in Seirin always look out for each other. And that policy extends to those that are very important to each of our member. And that includes the three of you."

Hyuga just made a bland stare at their coach. _Eh? So you're saying you would do that same with that crazy girl in NL jacket, Index, and most especially, that annoying Biri Biri!?_

"Eh? So you're saying that crazy girl in NL jacket, Index, and most especially, that annoying _Biri Biri_ is also a part of the family?" Izuki had just voiced out what the shooting guard had thought.

"Eh? Well…" Aida was silent for the moment, "Maybe I can make an exception for Index-san and the girl with that pole but the brunette one…" She admits to herself that she isn't a fan of Misaka Mikoto.

"No need for such details!" Kiyoshi said, showing off his goofy smile.

#

Needless to say, they all went to a restaurant that serves Western food. To say that it was fun was an understatement. Kamijou and his three friends are all seated in a three-person table in one corner while Fukiyose and the two other women are on another three seater table. The rest are in a longer dining table that fitted them all.

And so, the lunch, albeit belatedly, was very noisy. Koganei was busy playing his food to the point that it caused irritation on both Hyuga while Izuki was busy making puns out of the food. Meanwhile, Kamijou was discussing to Kuroko and Kagami about what they plan to do in the summer vacation since according to him, "Even if it's still mid-June, the break is just going to be there around the corner." Kuroko responds by telling they still have Saturday practices in the national team starting the first week of July and it would become a regular one when the vacation begins. The spiky haired boy sighed as he forgot that one. _Yeah. Just my luck._

After he was finished eating, Kamijou excused himself from the team so he can get some fresh air. Going outside the building, he stretched his arms as he looks up into the blue sky. _Ah, what a beautiful day indeed despite the injury._ In his dazing, he didn't realize two people that are actually walking towards him. And when he did notice them, it's after one of them actually spoke.

"Hey, Kami-yan, do you have a minute?"

 _After ten more minutes…_

"Ah…I think I ate too much," Kagami groaned as he and the large group now walks out of the building. Kuroko just made his small smile as Fukiyose just kept quiet. Himegami just followed in her back while the beauty senpai was busy scrutinizing the area. _Dammit! I haven't even given this package to my cute little kouhai! It pains inside me that it came from Shokuhou but still, I know very well of their past history to just simply disregard her wish._

"Well guys, let's all go home now and get you revitalized!" Aida said as she looks at the three other women in their group, "And perhaps, the three of you should go home right now as well."

"Say, where is Kamijou?" Tsuchida suddenly said as he doesn't seem to see their spiky haired guard who said he'll breathe in some fresh air. Suddenly realizing that the boy wasn't really there, the whole group began scanning around the place, hoping to see if the boy was just around but to their dismay…

 _Nope. He's really missing._

On the other side of the street…

Kamijou was just following the two familiar pair of guys in Tschimikado and Aogami as the three are now walking in a nearby playground that they deemed is safe enough that no one will interrupt them as they talk things aloud. As they enter the place, the spiky haired boy saw that there is also a street basketball court here where there are three guys playing. _Seemed like it's so fun, huh? And here, it's like old times now that I'm with the lolicon and siscon._ Though he can't really complain much. They were still his friends after all and they were a part of his life.

"It's been a while since we talked like this, Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado said with a chuckle as they finally stop by a bench, "How's your injury by the way?"

"It's fine," Kamijou answered in a stoic way as he looks upon his two old friends, who were still smiling in a funny way.

"By the way, our school, or in your case former school, lost big time," Aogami said.

"Well…it's to be expected, to be honest," the spiky haired boy answered, "After all, they faced the Generation of Miracles. Aomine…Kise…Midorima…Murasakibara…Akashi…they're all powerful with a different sets of skills that complement each other as a team. That's one thing that I learned after I fought two of them in a practice match."

"Yeah but I'm surprised that you spoke their names like you know them personally," the blondie inquired.

"Well…I don't know if you'll believed me but I'm their teammate in the national basketball team," Kamijou replied, prompting the two to be surprised at what he said, "Because of that, I realized why they were called prodigies."

"And to think this playboy even managed to have a chance to become known world wide, that would be frightening," Aogami gasped.

"And please, could you just stop with that disease thingy," Kamijou was slightly irritated, knowing what the bluenette is going to say next.

"You've changed a lot, Kami," Tsuchimikado said in a loud whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…first off, you seemed to be physically stronger just like what I said before the game and you seemed to radiate an air of confidence. Heh…was it a result of becoming so good in basketball?" The blondie asked sincerely.

Kamijou chose not to reply. _Well, I don't know why but I think it's not the right time to say something._

"Well…tell us, why did you just left our school without even telling us," Aogami was being serious for once as he sits up straight in the chair, "And we're surprised to hear you have started playing basketball by the time we heard about your whereabouts. And since when did you really have gotten so good? I mean, those tricky movements of yours in the fourth quarter, your whole-court shot, and your impeccable passes. Those would not even be possible without sufficient training."

Seeing that they are now being serious, Kamijou heaved a sigh as he answers, "Well, to be honest, I don't know."

The lolicon and siscon made a weird expression. _Eh!?_

"About me leaving the school, actually I don't know why I left," Kamijou said, "It's true that my bad luck isn't really going away so I really let is as it is but I'll never forget that one day when Fukiyose and I had a great chase which resulted in me getting hurt but in doing so, that's where I discovered my talent for basketball." _Or technically, I rediscovered it._ He then pulls out a ball from his duffel bag and began rolling it in right hands.

"That time, I initially started playing basketball to escape the depression of getting beaten up from Fukiyose, the jeers of our classmates, and, well, you know the next thing that I'll say," Kamijou grimaced at those memories, "But as the time passes, I realized how much I actually began to love the sport. That's why by the time I transferred to Seirin, I was immediately impressed upon meeting my seniors and most especially, Kuroko and Kagami."

Tsuchimikado twitched in irritation upon hearing the name of the red headed guy whom he had an argument with that morning and almost had a fight if it wasn't for a certain Forehead Deluxe.

"The two of them loved basketball from the bottom of their hearts," Kamijou continued, "They have also been through rough times like me but still, they still take the sport more seriously than anything…more than anyone else would. That's why I took an oath to be the best with them. I practiced hard to achieve that. The touch of the ball…the squeak of my Kobes…the swish of the net…those feelings has become all too etched in my heart. That's the reason why I fought so hard not only in today's game but also against Kise and Midorima, the two prodigies."

The two pair of idiots was silent for a moment, pondering his words. Then suddenly, Tsuchimikado smirked.

"You really have grown and levelled up, my friend," the blonde backstabber said, "So let me guess, you are no longer interested in black bunny girls like old times?"

"I don't have any time for that non-sense, Tsuchimikado," Kamijou sighed, "I'd rather spend my time with my family or friends."

"Hmmmmh…" Aogami hummed, "But you know, Kami-yan? That way you are acting now could really break the Iron Wall Girl's forehead…"

"It isn't even funny, you know…" Kamijou was already getting tired with the old jokes that he is hearing right now.

"Oh…I see. So that's one thing you haven't accepted yet," Tsuchimikado smiled smugly, "One more topic that we can discuss right now. It's about Fukiyose. You still seemed to be dense when it comes to girls, no? Let me tell you one thing though. You successfully penetrated her defense."

The spiky haired boy thought they were just messing around so he was about to rebut back when the blondie continued to speak.

"I know you'll say that I'm joking so let me get straight to the point," The dark shades of the blonde gleamed, "If you don't know anything, it's the fact that she had a little crush on you since we were first years and that she's just a _tsundere._ "

Kamijou just made a weird expression.

"Well, it's true though that she hates those who she thinks is lazy which is why we were always beaten black and blue since we are the unproductive ones in the class," Tsuchimikado chuckled at those memories, "But the moment you left, that was also the moment she changed a bit. She still regularly beats us but sometimes, we would see her just staring into the sky as if she's in deep thought. And the very moment she had the first lead and where you were at that time, she skipped classes which actually left Komoe-sensei in shock."

"Can't you see it?" Now, Aogami was talking seriously, "The way she called you by your given name, the way she regularly visits your school, the moment when almost everyone from our class is cheering for Kashiwaki, she's actually more thrilled to see you make your shots, the moment she cried away from our views when you still insisted on playing despite your injury, that time when she pushed her way into the crowd of your taller teammates just to see if you are okay. You are totally blind, Kami-yan!"

"Well…just tell me what you think," Kamijou said exasperatedly though the crying part actually left him baffled, "She said she's doing it since I'm a former…"

"Classmate? Yeah right. As if she's going to tell you right away the real reason. Heck, even your two teammates aren't stupid to actually see it," Tsuchimikado smiled, "Well…that's not it, actually."

"Then what is it?" the spiky haired boy asked. The blonde grinned further before he said in a clear voice.

"It's obvious, Kami-yan. It's obvious that with the way you have become, she had fallen in love with you."


	16. Unexpected Events

Kamijou only stared weirdly at Tsuchimikado and Aogami after hearing the explanation of the former about Fukiyose and her loving him so much. _Eh? Am I missing something? There can't be no way she'll fall in love with me. Besides, her sudden 180 degree personality change is because I might have done something productive in her eyes and there is no way she'll ever fall in love with me after all the beatings I had to endure under her hands. In fact, that Kashiwaki dude just confessed…no wait…_

"You're just messing me up, guys," Kamijou stubbornly said as he frowns while continuing to spin the ball in his hands.

"Very hard-headed, I see," Tsuchimikado said in a chuckling manner as he looks at his favourite butt monkey, "Well, I won't blame you, nya, if you think that way for now. But I can tell you that someday, you'll eventually fall for her as well. It'll be in a matter of due times."

"That's ridiculous, Tsuchimikado," the spiky haired boy retorted, "Besides, why are we even talking about her right now?"

"Hmmm…so blind, Kami-yan. Can't you see how heartless you are with what you are saying!?" Aogami wailed as he flails his arms, "Dammit! It's like you are mocking us just because you have hooked up so many girls into your harem collection!"

"That's stupid—"

 _Bam!_

" _Teme_ …Why'd you disappear like that, Kamijou!?"

Tsuchimikado and Aogami only blinked as they see their old friend suddenly get bumped lightly in his right thigh. And when they shifted their attention, they saw a familiar pair of dark red and baby blue standing right there. The blonde backstabber just clicked his teeth, realizing who they are.

 _Tsk…we got more company than we expected._

 _ **Ten Minutes Ago…**_

For almost thirty minutes, the Seirin team were all desperately looking for their missing Falcon Eye guard as Fukiyose and company volunteered to help them. When they realized that Kamijou is already missing, they immediately spread out around the vicinity and began their fruitless attempts at locating the boy. Hyuga was beginning to lose his patience as evident in him kicking Izuki's butt when the latter tried to make another pun again. Koganei commented that this isn't normal and that they had to double their efforts in locating the boy.

Meanwhile, Kuroko and Kagami were paired together to try and find their other trio in another area.

" _Taku…_ where the hell is he!?" Kagami can't help but grumble in annoyance as he and his partner where circling around the streets in hopes to find their friend, "I wanted to rest now, dammit!"

"I'm surprised. He's not someone to do something like this," Kuroko muttered as he keeps his eyes open in every nook and cranny of the place. But while they kept walking, they accidentally passed by a street basketball court. Kagami smiled at this as unconsciously, they both stopped to watch a group of three students play. _Street ball. It's been a while since I last saw a game like this in the Winter Cup._ He was referring to his second battle with Aomine in his thoughts as the light-shadow duo watched the scene. But in doing so, an unexpected scene uplifted before their eyes as the players' continuous moving unintentionally revealed a figure faraway. It didn't take any seconds for the two to realize what—or rather, _who_ , it was.

" _Anou_ …isn't that Kamijou-kun?" Kuroko asked, squeaking.

Kagami clicked his teeth in annoyance before replying, "No mistake. That's him. And it looks like that bastard Tsuchimikado just abducted him away for no good. Come on, let's hurry before something else happens."

The two then briskly walked to catch up with their friend and before they can even notice, Kagami took the three people by surprise as he proceeds to lightly hit the spiky haired boy in his tight, " _Teme_ …Why'd you disappear like that, Kamijou!?" he roared as the boy in question slightly got shaken up. Kagami then shifted his view point and saw Tsuchimikado and Aogami staring at him with some hints of disgust.

Unperturbed, Kagami then gave out a rough greeting, "Yo."

"Were you listening to our discussion?" Tsuchimikado asked,his dark shades glinting.

"We had no business with whatever you three are talking about," Kagami answered, "I'll ask you one thing though: What the hell are you kidnapping Kamijou for!?"

"Hah!?" Tsuchimikado was slightly taken aback by this accusation, "What? Who cares if we talk to Kami-yan a little bit? He's our old friend, mind you." He said the last part with an undertone of laced venom.

"We can't go home without him," Kuroko stepped in, seeing that this might lead into another fight, " _Kantoku_ simply won't stop talking about responsibility towards our teammates unless we return with him. If that's all, excuse us and we would be leaving. We've been looking for him for almost half an hour."

"You're no fun, you know that," Aogami replied, "You all get mad over a little reunion between oldies?"

But as the four guys continued to bicker on, they didn't notice the spiky haired bot suddenly left upon noticing a commotion in the street court.

…

"Come on, you've had enough!" a group of five college students suddenly and were busy arguing with the three boys that were spotted earlier on by a certain pair of blue and red playing in the basketball court, "Give someone else a turn!"

"We just got here!" one of the three boys retorted back despite the obvious danger of trying to stand up against the older and much numerous guys, "Wait for your turn!"

One of the college guys was about to try and pick a fight when he was held back by what looks like to be their leader, "Now, now. Why don't we settle this with some basketball? If we lose, we'll have no qualms about leaving. If you three lose, you'll not only lose your time in the court but ultimately, we'll get possession of your ball…" He said this with a snicker and a darkening glare.

Despite wanting to chicken out upon hearing the deal, the three boys' manly pride is just too much and they reluctantly agreed to the terms and conditions sets by the older boys. And so, they went on to play a three-on-three game. The younger boys managed to score the first point and even grab a steal but in the feast break process, one of the college guys who isn't playing suddenly jumped into the court and intentionally bumped into the guy with the ball, causing the latter to crash into the concrete pavement.

"Huh!?" the boy was seething with anger over the dirty move, "Hey! What was that!? It's a three-on-three!"

"Huh?" The leader of the gang sneered as he walks close to the fallen boy, "I said we'd play basketball. I didn't say anything about a three-on-three."

"What are you saying?" The younger boy replied, "That's not fair—"

Suddenly, he was cut off as the leader kicked him instantly in his gut, causing him to curl up like an infant while holding his stomach in pain. Not being contented with what he did, the college student even kicked him as he steps on his head, mockingly saying, "Huh, what did you say? Sorry, I didn't hear you!" After being satisfied in being a sadist, the bully was turned around and was about to finish off with the two other younger boys when suddenly, he instead encounters a boy with a jet black spiked hair rolling a ball.

"There's nothing fair about this, you damn bastard!" The spiky haired boy pushed the rolling ball close to the college jock's nose, causing the latter to winch in slight pain and stepped backward. "What the!? Who the fucking hell are you and who do you think you are!?" The bully growled as he sees the boy helping his victim.

"This isn't basketball," The spiky haired boy remained unshaken, "Besides, violence is bad."

Close by, a group of four familiar faces stopped their bickering and were watching with shock and surprise the moment they saw this scene unfold.

"What the hell is he doing!?"

"Kamijou-kun…"

"Kami…"

"Well…very typical of Kami-yan…"

Back to the street court, the five college guys were all stunned to see that the boy who just entered the scene looks like a mere high school student and yet, he had the guts to even stand up against the five of them. The leader of the group was gritting his teeth as one of his cliques suddenly lashed out at the boy, who looks like to have a bandage on his head, "Huh, who do you think you are, you scrawny punk!? Some kind of super hero?"

"Fine then," the gang leader smiles as he recovers from that little stunt he got, "Hehehe…there are still really guys like this these days, huh? Makes me want to beat them up and humiliate in front of their hot chicks. We'll settle it then with some pretty basketball, what do you say?" The five then gathered and lined up, facing the boy in an attempt to intimidate him.

But even before the boy can say anything, the group of four familiar boys with brightly-colored heads suddenly showed up.

"Mind if we play too?" the boy with teal hair suddenly spoke, his pale presence actually frightening the college students as they all jumped in shock.

"Why'd you get involved in something that's not your business, _teme_?" the tall, red headed guy berated they spiky haired boy, "And for the records, why the hell did you let those two clowns join us, Kuroko!?"

"Eh? Can't we not join?" another bluenette replied, "The more, the merrier!"

"Hey, don't you dare look down on us," the blondie followed as he removes his white uniform, "We learned that sport in school so we would be fine."

 _There's five of them and besides, Kamijou-kun's injured._ The tealnette sighed. _Well, we just have to get this done with right away._

The five college males now shivered in nervousness upon seeing the composition of the team. _The red head's huge and tall!_

#

" _Baka_ -Touma!"

Fukiyose was already irritated that they still haven't found any trace of the boy she secretly likes (or that's what she thought) as she, Himegami, and Kumokawa were now walking rather aimlessly in circles. Even though she got the coach's number (yep, Coach Aida trusted the Iron Wall Girl so much that she gave her own personal number), it wasn't even enough to find that boy. _Dammit! Where did he go off this time!?_

"Where did Kamijou-kun go this time?" Himegami squeaked as she was looking around, "He can't be that far, though."

"Who knows where my cute _kouhai_ goes," Kumokawa smiled as she leans closer to the unsuspecting Fukiyose and whispered something on her right ear, "Don't be a worrywart. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend is just safe out there."

Immediately, Fukiyose almost swung her elbows as she sputtered at what the beauty _senpai_ just told her.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about!?" the Forehead Deluxe spluttered, trying in vain to remain calm, "That's total non-sense! What kind of crap are you spewing!?"

"For someone who claims to hate Kamijou-kun, you're pretty defensive," Himegami squeaked as she made the blunt comment, "Just who was it that ran first into their bench when he got injured?"

"What's with you two talking about me?" Fukiyose glares at the two, "We're helping them find that guy and the first thing you do is talk about is about this…this…"

"Someone's getting antsy, I see," Kumokawa offered a mocking smile as she plays it coy. Fukiyose then was about to say something more when suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating. Deciding to let the beauty _senpai_ get away for now, she fishes out her mobile device and read the message that was sent to her.

 _Where are the three of you? We still haven't found him so we decided to go to where you are located and we'll restart our search anew._

 _~ Aida Riko-san_

"It seems they are also unsuccessful," the girl muttered to herself as she sends another text containing their current location and the fact that they haven't found Kamijou as well. After some few minutes, the whole Seirin team appeared and they are already exhausted and famished despite the fact that they had just lunch more than thirty minutes ago. "I can't believe this!" the coach angrily blurted as she crushes a paper cup in her hands.

"Besides Kamijou, where the hell is Kuroko, Kagami, and the three other second years? They should been here as well by now," Hyuga said as he had sent a text message to the red head, "Don't tell me they are gone as well."

"They do that," Aida says as she throws away her paper cup, "And expect that their training would be quintupled in the next two weeks before summer vacation." The boys shivered upon hearing the threat of their brunette coach. _Damn! They will be dead by the time summer vacation has officially started!_

Just then, they heard a sound of feet running in the road. Looking up, they saw a running Kawahara far from the distance.

"Isn't that Kawahara?" Kiyoshi asked.

Izuki only nodded.

" _Senpai! Kantoku!_ " Kawahara panted once he managed to reach the large group, "We saw Kamijou in a street basketball court not far from here! And he's playing some hoops with a group of older boys!"

" _Nani!?_ " the coach was angrily surprised as this revelation, "The doctor already told him not to engage on physical activities and this is what he does in the same day!? That _konoyaro_! I'll really make sure he suffers a lot when all of this is done! Come let's go and tell Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun to—"

"Uh…about that," the bald second year scratched his head as if he's actually hesitating to say something else, "We also spotted the two of them and they joined Kamijou in playing as well."

" _Nandatto_!?" Hyuga blurted out as, seemingly getting into his fiery Clutch Captain mode as he was prepared to punish anyone who tries to defy him, "I sent them a message and instead, they defy me, huh!? Especially Bakagami since I ordered him to bring the spiky haired kid when he finds him! Come, let's go!"

The large group then found themselves running as wild as they can as Fukiyose was in a mized state of pure anger of finding out that the boy violated the doctor's ruling and _worry_ that the boy had just violated the doctor's ruling (and it could reopen his head wound). After two minutes of running, they spotted Furihata and Fukuda nervously smiling at them as they stand beside the street basketball court. And when they reached the court…

" _Teme…_ oi, Aogami! Do something about your horrible shots! Your air balls are making my head ache!"

The group suddenly heard Kagami shouting angrily to a certain bluenette, who was just smiling it off. After everyone has reached the place, they were all gaping at the scene playing in front of them. The Seirin trio as well as Tsuchimikado and Aogami were all facing off against the five college students, who seemed to get worn out in every second that passes. So it's not surprising that the guys with colourful hair are leading by a huge margin. Although…

"Hey, can you make it slower for us!?" the blonde backstabber was complaining to Kuroko as they ran back to defense, "You're all too fast!"

"Well…we can't help that, Kamijou-kun," the tealnette, who was wearing a plain white t-shirt, replied in a monotone way, "We're quite used to this run-and-gun attack formation so if anything, you must do something about it." Tsuchimikado only scowled at the passing specialist's reply but only kept quiet instead. The opposing player then passes it to his free teammate but instead, it was stolen by Kamijou, who removed his jersey jacket that revealed his black sleeveless shirt to distinguish himself from their ace, who wore a red shirt.

"Go, run!" the guard shouted as he brings the ball down. As soon as they are in their opponent's goal, he used his Falcon Eyes and he quickly spotted Aogami, who was shouting, "Hey, pass it to me, Kami-yan! I won't mess it up, this time!" Snorting, he nevertheless made a smooth, no-motion pass to the bluenette despite Kagami, who was a safer choice, being also free. Sadly, he again messed it up as the ball only head the sides of the backboard as Tsuchimikado failed to get the rebound due to facing off against a taller opponent.

"No offense but that blue haired kid is actually messing up their offense," Tsuchida commented as the game goes on.

 _Still, it's very impressive that they can keep up with their fast-paced offense considering they don't even play that sport._ Fukiyose noted mentally. _Maybe with a harsh training, they can become decent players. Wait…that's not the problem right now!_ She then refocused her eyes in the match, just in time to see Kuroko steal the ball and as everyone runs back into offense, he makes a watered-down version of his Cyclone Pass in order for Aogami to receive it properly. He did got it (with a sting in his hands) as he finds himself open for a layup. But to his horror, the ball simply bounced out of the ring despite already being a close shot.

 _That was an unguarded layup and yet, you still missed it!_ Kagami angrily thought.

"Don't worry. It only gets much better," Tsuchimikado smirked as he suddenly launches himself airborne and stuns his hastily-formed teammates by dunking it one-handed. "This is the Delta Force at its best!"

Kamijou only snorted at that. _It's been a while since I heard that stupid name of ours._ Nevertheless, he runs back to defense and quickly spoke to the blondie, "I'm quite surprise you can actually make a dunk."

"As long as I don't hold it, I would be fine," Tsuchimikado explains. Kamijou just raised his eyebrows at that. After thirty more minutes, the game ended with the expected victory of the guys with colourful heads. The five college players were all lying down in the floor, sweating heavily and breathing desperately as if it's their first time inhaling oxygen in more than a decade. Kamijou then taps the shoulders of the three boys who were all amazed by their skill.

"Well…that was fun!" Aogami said as he puts back his uniform.

"It would be more fun if you stopped chalking upshots without much success," Kagami shrugged as he gets his duffle bag.

"But nevertheless, we all had fun," Tsuchimikado said as he slings his arms in the shoulders of the spiky haired boy, who just gave off a small smile. _It feels like old times, again. I hate to admit it but I actually miss this few memories we had. Or what's left of it._

"Well…let's all go out now. _Kantoku_ must be worried right now," Kuroko said, not realizing that their coach has been preparing a death sentence for the three of them.

And that just what exactly happened when they were all taken surprise by the fact that the whole team was actually watching the three of them. Not even feeling the murderous intent of their captain, the five joined them as if nothing bad had happened but as they walked closer, Aida immediately beat the heads of their trio with her slapping fan.

"Ow, what was that!?" Kagami cried in pain but was immediately cut off as the coach kicked his face brutally.

"You rascals!" Aida was livid as he kept kicking their Bakagami in such sadistic way, "You two have some guts disobeying your seniors, huh!? And you, Kamijou-kun! Why the hell did you disappear without even telling us!?" She even ignored the crying protests of their Seirin power forward, who had to used his hands to protect himself.

"Uh…about that…" Kamijou stammered at seeing their ace getting assaulted by their smaller but brutal coach. "You see…this old friends and former classmates of mine just took me to this park without any chance for me to ask permission to you guys. They said it would just be a short talk." The coach then looked at his two old friends, who were smiling innocently as if they did nothing wrong at all. He then stopped kicking their ace, who was already covered in dirt and dust.

"Okay, I'll forgive you for that but why the hell did you play street ball when the doctor ordered you not to do any harsh activities?" The coach asked, in slight worry.

"Actually, that wasn't my aim, coach," Kamijou defended his actions, "Those guys whom we played against are actually hurting some group of kids who got to play first in that court. I just wanted to tell them how wrong they were and well…"

"Huh!? So you basically tried to go against people older than you!?" Hyuga was simply aghast to hear his _kouhai's_ reasoning, "Didn't you think you can actually get beaten black and blue had not Kuroko and Kagami stepped in as well!?"

"Well…I'm sorry captain but I can't stand seeing someone powerless get hurt," the spiky haired boy replied, "Those bullies were too much and it would hit my conscience even more if I just watched them and did nothing."

"You should have first thought of the consequences, though," Izuki face-palmed, "Like Hyuga said, if those four didn't came to the rescue, who knows what could have happened to you?"

"I can hold my own against them," Kamijou stubbornly said.

By now, Kumokawa just smiled as she sees the whole interaction of the Seirin team as something amusing. _Are they always like this?_ Fukiyose, meanwhile, didn't know how to react on what Kamijou had just said. On one end, she wanted to scold him very harshly for his reckless decision to throw himself into a conflict that he had nothing to do with but on another hand, she wanted to commend (and even hug him) for actually doing something right for once. The beauty senpai seemed to have read her mind as she pushes the small package that came from a certain Mental Out into the hands of Fukiyose.

"Huh? What's this?" the girl with large forehead asked in confusion as she eyed the package.

"Before we all part ways," Kumokawa whispered, "Please, give it to him. It would mean a lot to me if you passed it to him." Fukiyose raised her eyebrows as she looks at the package.

"Well, we'll all be leaving right now," Aida then said as the whole team are now complete, "Please, take care. Oh and Fukiyose-san, you're free to visit us anytime. It's a thanks for what you have done to us for today."

"It's nothing," the mentioned girl murmured and watched as they all prepared to leave. She then gets hold of Kamijou, who was about to turn his back, "Eh? What is it, Seiri?"

She quickly gives the small package into the boy's hands and said, "Well, someone there wanted to give it to you but she's too…shy. Well…take care of yourself and promise me that you won't do anything reckless or very stupid."

"I promise," Kamijou smiled as he takes the package and he rejoins his team. As she watches them finally go their own ways, Tsuchimikado smiled, "Very interesting to finally see Kami-yan with a good team? He never had that last school year."

"Well…that was because you kept tormenting him with your non-sense," Fukiyose said in an obvious sign of irritation. Aogami was about to retort about that but he kept silent over the fear that he'll be targeted sooner or later.

"Well, let's all go home!" Kumokawa said brightly as everyone just followed her. Himegami, meanwhile, was mumbling something about not being able to say anything.

Meanwhile, the Seirin players were all peacefully walking down the road when Kamijou suddenly became curious of what the package contains and quickly opens it. To his surprise, it was actually a pack of expensive Godiva chocolates with an inscription saying, "For my prince."

"Eh!?" Kagami was the very first to notice the chocolates in his teammates' hands, "That's a pack of Digovas. It's one of the very few chocolates that I actually enjoy eating."

"Really? What about you Kuroko?" Kamijou asked when he noticed the tealnette looking at the sweets as well.

"I actually like that brand. It's not everyday that I can eat it very often…huh? What's this" Kuroko suddenly felt his flip phone vibrating so he pulls it out and he checks the message. He was surprise at the contents he just read.

 _Sorry Tetsu-nii for suddenly calling like this but we have a little problem. Onee-sama was following that troglodyte and his two companions in a street court when for some reasons that I don't know, she suddenly argued with Shokuhou-san about something and they had a brief cat fight which ended with the two of them falling in a puddle of mud. We're in your house right now so they can get a fresh bath and clean clothes so I informed you in case you don't know._

 _~ Shirai Kuroko-san_

The tealnette blinked at the message that his cousin sent and quickly, he then spoke to his two friends and said, " _Anou…_ do you all want to accompany me to buy new basketball shoes? I know the store's far from here but I'm pleading for once."

"Eh…sure," the spiky haired boy replied, "What do you say, Kagami?"

"Well…I don't see anything bad in it. It's still early in the afternoon, anyway," Kagami scratched his head as he agrees to go with the three. Kuroko then sends a reply to Shirai.

 _Well, take care and have fun. I might not be able to reach you there, though since we'll still got to school for some debriefing. Just say hi to mom, dad, and grandmother for them to know that you are there._

 _~ Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _What was that?_ Kamijou noticed the tealnette typing so fast. Unknown to him, Kuroko just saved him from an almost frightening encounter.

#

For the next two weeks, the Seirin players who are also in a national tour of duty were all working their asses off to whip their bodies into game shape except for a certain spiky haired boy, who was forced to seat out for a week to week as prescribed by his doctor to prevent the tear in his head wound from reopening. As he watches his teammates do their regular drills, he decided to so some little exercises of his own by training his hands. He started this one after he saw Kiyoshi busy catching large, rough rocks that are being lobbed by their coach with just hid one hand. The brunette center explained that he is busy strengthening his hands so that when he's grabbing rebounds, he just needed to do it with a single hand as opposed jumping with the hands raised up, the vertical leap isn't that high since all the energy had been split. Seeing the logic behind his reasoning, Kamijou decided that he'll try this exercise too.

And so, he asked his coach to help him do the same exercise, which the coach gladly complied with. At first, he had difficulty doing it with a single hand since he was used to catch rebounds using his two hands. _Damn, this is pretty hard!_ He muttered to himself as he again failed to catch another razor-sharp rock. He couldn't complain, though. _Since it's hard at first, by the time I get it, that means I have improved a lot._ The notion of improving himself is what's keeping him focused as he was determined to become stronger. By the end of the week before he can rejoin in their drills, he managed to finally catch large rocks one-handed.

Aside from these simple exercises, Kamijou has been doing some simple tricks with the basketball in his hands after watching some clips in the Internet. He learned to roll the ball with the palm and wrists, not just only the finger. He also has been practicing his dribbling to polish it further as he's doing this while seating on a chair. As much as he wanted to play already, he knew he would be a dead man if he tried to force his way into the scrimmage as his coach has already warned him about the implications of his defiance. _Just my luck._

Besides those normal routines, his luck is still there, biting his ass although he himself has already gotten used to it by now. For instance, he discovered that his _bento_ box has been infected with ants when he left in in their gym one morning and wasn't able to retrieve it during lunch time since it was locked. Fortunately, Kuroko has been kind enough to give him a piece of chicken sandwich and some vanilla milkshakes.

Add to that, not only does Fukiyose and Misaka (more like her barging in for the latter) visit the boy in his school. Heck, even Tsuchimikado and Aogami visited him one Friday afternoon when he was just on the last day of sitting out for his total recovery. Kagami twitched at this, not totally liking Tsuchimikado a bit though Kuroko said that he's okay with the two staying in their school. Their coach wanted to kick them out of their session but chose not to as her focus for now is her players who is quite amused with their ace's hot headedness as he was busy arguing with the blonde backstabber again.

But even before that fateful Friday, Misaka was already in the gym, waiting impatiently as the members of the basketball team was just starting to get changed. Seeing the spiky haired 'idiot' chatting casually with Kuroko and Kagami as if she wasn't physically present, Misaka became very infuriated and shouted at the top of her lungs, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" But before she can even use her electric powers, an unexpected event suddenly happened.

Kuroko walked calmly towards the raging Misaka and bluntly speaking, he took out his black wristbands and used it to slap in the face of the Railgun.

"Ouch!" Misaka winced in pain as she holds her cheeks in anger at her _kouhai's_ cousin, who merely stared back and replied in a serious tone, "I think you needed to behave here. From what I heard, you actually zapped a camera of a student here. Be careful since you've become somewhat notorious here, Misaka-san." Hearing the reasoning of the tealnette, the Railgun only huffed as she crosses her arms. _It wasn't my fault that he was stalking and taking pictures of me._ The rest of that day was somewhat chaotic, with Izuki more than energetic enough to annoy Hyuga with his puns, Kiyoshi doing his goofy smiles, and Misaka…

Well, she was more than _glad_ enough to help Kamijou with his arms exercises as she is intentionally throwing the razor-sharp rocks at him harder, which is making the boy actually getting nervous in every moment that she would be prepared to throw a rock to his face. _Is she trying to kill me!?_ Nevertheless, he decided to let it slide as slowly, he started to catch the rocks one handed with ease. After a while, Misaka then immediately decided to come back to Academy City since she'll have some projects to do in their school. Kamijou sighed feeling relieved that a she-demon had left.

And after that chaotic Thursday and an annoying Friday, there comes the physical Saturday where Kamijou finally was able to rejoin his teammates after a week of being excused from attending their regular practice. And coincidentally, this is also the time where Fukiyose, in her _short_ shorts and pink tank top, decided to visit him as well, hearing from their coach that they also held Saturday practices when very important events (like the Olympics) is being held. Bringing in a packed _bento_ that she cooked herself, she surprised the startled Kamijou who was on a thirty-minute break with his teammates before they resume. "Eh, Seiri, what are you doing here?" the poing guard asked blankly as he stares at her top, which made him actually go _hard_. _No! No! This is Fukiyose we're talking about! She'll kill me if she caught me thinking of malicious things!_

"W-Well…" the Forehead Deluxe stuttered, not wanting to flush in embarrassment as she held out the packed lunch she made, "Of course, you're a friend and a former classmate of mine so it's just my obligation that I check on you every now and then!" She harrumphed as she pushes the _bento_ box, "Go on, taste it!"

"Uh…okay…" Kamijou merely nodded and then took out a pair of choptsicks before opening the box. To his surprise, it was very well-prepared, with fried rice on one side and a combination of ox tongue dish and boiled broccoli on the other. He then began to eat as Fukiyose only watched him intently, "Well?"

"It was good," Kamijou honestly complimented the dish, "It's my first time eating ox tongues so this is a first time for me. Still, I never knew you could cook well."

"Hmmmph!" Fukiyose put up a fake, arrogant façade while deep inside her, she was very happy that her cooking was complimented, "It's just right for someone who follows a healthy path." Unbeknownst to the boy and perhaps, to Fukiyose herself, all the Seirin boys who are watching the whole scene unfold in front of them are suddenly feeling envious and jealous of their teammate not only because he got himself (albeit, unaware) someone who makes dishes for him but also the girl had very large chests, which they noted is larger than Momoi's.

 _I don't know what's going on!_

 _I'm unbelievably jealous, Kamijou!_

 _Kamijou, you lucky bastard!_

 _I hope you die, kouhai!_

 _Someone, who makes good bentos? I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm envious of Kamijou-kun._

 _Shut up, Kuroko! You have that Momoi girl._

 _Kagami-kun…I don't like Momoi-san that way. Besides, her level of cooking is the same as that of our coach._

Oh, and speaking of the coach…

"Oh my, Kamijou-kun has someone who prepared lunch for him?" the voice of Aida was heard as she was re-entering the gym, "My, don't worry about that, boys! I have also cooked for you some packed _bentos_." The sounds of boys almost wanting to puke out and vomit was immediately heard upon hearing the coach saying that as Aida went inside with a bunch of tied boxes that seemed to be like prepared food packs.

"Co-coach!? Do tell me that you ordered that from Maji's or in Bomber Steak!" Hyuga squeaked aloud upon seeing the bundle that their mentor is carrying.

"What are you talking about, Hyuga-kun?" Aida said in a sing-song manner as she unpacks the small boxes, "I like how you all worked hard to make yourselves battle-ready everyday so as a reward, I made a homemade traditional dishes of _tempura_ (battered shrimp), _yakitori_ (skewered chicken), and java rice. Here, take one!" She smiled as she reaches out a small _bento_ box to Hyuga, who only took it out of courtesy and was actually shivering at the thought of its contents…or whatever decent-looking matter left in it.

And when they all opened it, it was expected, or rather, more than what they expect.

"The _tempura's_ badly burned that it looks like charcoal," Izuki could only stare in horror.

"Is it me or does the chicken looked like it was still fresh," Kuroko's face blanched upon seeing fresh spots of blood in his skewer.

"Well…the rice looks okay but…" Kagami looks like he was ready to throw up, "Who in their right minds would want to eat something like this shit!?"

And so, everyone was forced to go outside of the school to buy food for themselves as Aida simply went to a corner nearby to go and hide in shame.

#

It was a sunny Monday morning and Itsuwa had just woken up

She checks her new room, which is actually the new home for her and for her fellow Amakusa Christians, who were all brought home by none other than Kanzaki Kaori, who decided to bring them all home in Japan so that they can all restart a new life of normalcy. However, this does not stop their magical activities and their willingness to help someone in need as Tatemiya Saiji, their substitute Supreme Pontiff, had actually put up a small foundation intended to help Japanese kids who don't have lunches to eat.

"You're up, Itsuwa, huh," her grandfather, Isahaya, smiled at her as she was just getting out of her room. He was an old man with a receding hairline and gray hair.

"Yes, grandfather," the pretty Itsuwa said as she scrubbed her eyes, "I still have some work to do so I'll be on my way now." She then went inside their bathroom and began to take a bath. After doing that, she then dried herself and quickly wore her usual clothes, except that she had an apron with it. She then walked into their kitchen where she saw some of her Amakusa comrades busy cooking their breakfast. Smiling at their effort, she then picked up the cart of milk bottles with varying sizes (that had to be carted off by a wagon) that were scheduled to be sold in the various houses of the modern Japanese village every morning.

"Is Tatemiya-san here?" she heard one of her comrades asked the guy who is frying some bacons and eggs.

"No," the guy said, "I think he's still asleep since he's dead tired from distributing _takoyaki_ boxes to school kids from the other town."

Itsuwa just sighed at that as she prepares to load her products in her motorcycle with a sidecar in it. After being prepared, she then rode it and sped off in the streets

Her first stop was a traditional house with a household of nearly ten children. She sold one gallon of milk which is worth ¥400. She then hopped into another house with just a mother and her two children and she sold three small bottles each costing ¥40. She did these throughout the whole households in Tokyo until at last, she knew she only had to sell a dozen or more of their products, which were all made by one of their members who happened to come from a family that owns a dairy farm.

After a while, she suddenly passed by a large school with maroon-ish walls. _Seirin High School? I've never heard of that school huh and this is my first time passing by this area._ She then decided to stop by at a nearby convenient store in front of the school as she decided to rest first. She then got out of the motorcycle and was about to enter into the store to get herself something to eat when suddenly, she heard a noisy commotion coming from her left side.

"You see, I'm making this new kind of dunk after seeing that bastard Silver's windmill and…"

"I never knew you would stoop that low to become flashy, Kagami-kun."

"Dammit…what the hell do you mean, Kuroko!?"

"I'm still sleepy since Index kept nagging about her snacks."

Itsuwa almost chocked upon hearing the last voice. _Wait!? That voice!? No, it can't possibly be him! He should be in Academy City, after all!_ Just to make sure she wasn't hearing things, Itsuwa decided to go back to her sidecar and pretended to fix something so that he can clearly see if she's just imagining things.

And the moment her eyes caught sight of _him_ , she almost fainted in shock and surprise.

"Ka-Kamijou!?" Itsuwa can't help but suddenly said in surprise as the three, incoming boys with of black, blue, and red were all walking towards her direction. The black-haired Kamijou was wearing his usual black tank top while Kuroko and Kagami were sporting white and deep red shirts, respectively. All of them are wearing their Seirin jogging pants. The boy with spiky haired boy raised his eyes at surprise in meeting an old friend he met in Academy City.

"I-Itsuwa!?" the boy stopped as his two companions also stopped, seemingly surprised at the sudden exchange, "I-It's a long time since I last heard of you in England. How are you now and…what are these milk bottles for?" Kamijou then took a glance at the crates of milk with various size, "Should you be in a shrine or what?"

" _Anou_ …well, you see…" Itsuwa was obviously getting shy as she explains the Amakusa's present occupation, "You see…priestess-sama decided to bring all of us home so that we can start a new life without sacrificing our ideals and so, we decided that all of us would be engaging in business."

"Business?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows, "Than what does Kanzaki do this time?"

"Ah…" Itsuwa was contemplating whether she should blurt out that her superior is actually not that very competitive when it comes to matters like these, "Actually…she's very busy with her own "business" and she rather not have anyone disturb her."

"I see…"

"Oh…do you want to buy a bottle?" Itsuwa suddenly remembered her quota for today and she gathered all her courage in asking the boy to buy some of their products, "It's okay if you don't want to but…" She stopped talking as her cheeks were reddening in bashfulness and embarrassment. The spiky haired boy misinterpreted this as some sign that she'll be in trouble if she doesn't sell all of the bottled milk and decided to help immediately, "Uh…Kuroko and Kagami, do you want to buy? I'll wanted to try it out." He glances over the light-shadow duo, who were merely watching the whole scene play out.

As if suddenly understanding what the boy really meant, "Don't worry, Kamijou-kun. I'll buy one, too." He had a feeling that his current light would have declined. "I'm sure Kagami-kun won't mind, either. Kagami-kun, you know what to do." He then stares at the red headed power forward, who was taken aback by what his partner just said.

"Kuroko, _teme_!" Kagami suddenly cursed, "I never said anything about…"

He didn't finish his sentence as the former _Kiseki no Sedai_ sixth man suddenly jabbed his ribs so hard that he jolted from his current position in pain.

"Kagami-kun said he will," Kuroko innocently said before Kagami can even retort back. "Oh…my phone's ringing. It must be captain." He then fishes out his flip phone and true to his word, it is indeed coming from their clutch captain.

 _Oi, where the hell are you three!? You're all three minutes late. You're lucky the coach isn't even present so hurry your asses up!_

 _~ Hyuga Junpei-senpai_

Kuroko suddenly have an idea. He then typed a message back to their captain. After he does that, he looks at Kamijou, who was merely gazing at him. "Don't worry, Kamijou-kun. Help will arrive."

"Huh?"

As if his question has been answered, all of the seniors as well as Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara are all heard running outside the school premises and dashes through the gate. All of them then ended up gathering near where the four are all standing. Itsuwa was very surprise at this. _The-they're so tall! And they all look physically strong as well!_ He stoles a look at Kiyoshi, who came running like a Papa Wolf rushing in to defend his baby cubs.

"Kuroko! You said you need desperate help!" Hyuga roared, seemingly as if he got fooled by their junior, "But what the hell is this…"

"We do need some little help. She said is following a quota but she won't seem to sell enough," Kuroko decided to go straight to the point, "We hope you can all buy that milk bottle. It looks fresh and we don't want to drink coach's lemons." He remembered that one time she prepared honey lemons and they all ended up eating Mitobe's refreshments instead.

Kiyoshi looked at the milk crates and quite scratched his head before finally deciding for the team, "Well…it's been long since I have drunk fresh milk. _Yosha_ , let's all buy it, boys!" Hyuga was near to smack the Iron Heart for deciding so quickly but seeing that all of their teammates suddenly queuing in line in front of Itsuwa who immediately served them, he had no choice but to go with the flow and lined up as well. As Kiyoshi, who gets a large bottle, passes him by, Hyuga barked at him, "Next time, don't think of even deciding for the team before I eventually speak." Kiyoshi simply smiled as quickly, Itsuwa's sidecar quickly decreased in weight as eventually, she had no more milk bottles to sell as all of it was bought by the players.

"T-Thank you! Kamijou-san!" a grateful Itsuwa said to the spiky haired boy, who merely said, "Uh…don't thank me. Thank Kuroko for it. It was his idea, after all." Itsuwa then turned around to try and thank the boy but surprisingly, he cannot find the tealnette. _Heh? Where is he?_

" _Anou…_ what do you need?"

Itsuwa almost felt he heart go into her throat as she jumps in fright upon seeing the pale boy, whose presence is lacking as always.

#

After Itsuwa has left in high spirits and the boys had finish off their milk, they all eventually returned back into the gym and they all began their usual drills. Hyuga was relieved beacause it was only three ten minutes after they had gulped down fresh milk that Aida immediately came back. She looked like she was busy talking to someone in the phone as he enters the gym doors in a hurried manner. After speaking to that someone, she closes her phone and immediately joins her players for their regular practice.

"What's that, Riko?" Kiyoshi asked in curiosity as he dunks the ball with ease, "It looks like you are in a pretty serious business."

Aida replied as she crosses her arms, "I need to talk to all of you, especially Kamijou-kun. It's very important for him to hear this." After that, she decided to get over with it and blew her whistle, "Boys! Gather around!" At once, everyone stopped what they are doing and they all quickly ran towards the center circle where the coach is standing. Once they were all gathered, Aida didn't skip a beat and quickly said, "As you all know, almost every one of our starters is in the national team. Because of that, all of those would be in the national team would be prepared by my father so starting from July the first, my dad would help in overseeing this team."

A mixture of awe and fear (since Aida's dad is known to be overly protective to the point of pointing a gun at their heads) prevailed over the team.

"Another thing," the brunette lady cleared her throat, "As you all know, our school has a short-term study abroad program. Our sister school is in Los Angeles where Kagami-kun used to live and trained basketball under his master. Apparently, Alex-san just happened to be associated with that school and their regular varsity team as well as her own street basketball team are all her protégés. Right now, she is holding a free tutorials as well as a local tournament sponsored by And1." Kagami's ears perked up the moments he heard the famous brand mostly associated with street basketball.

"Kamijou-kun…" Aida then said, "She wanted you to attend there. In America."

This news surprised all the players as the spiky haired boy suddenly gasped upon hearing his name being mentioned as the one chosen to participate. In _America,_ the land of basketball, no less.

"Eh, me?" the boy pointed to himself. _But I'm supposed to be unlucky, right?_

"Yes," Aida confirmed it, "Apparently, she said you have more room for improvement and she wanted to train you personally with the little time she had." She then smirked, "Consider this as a preparation for the Olympic's very physical game. It would help you so much."

Now knowing that he isn't dreaming after he touched his head with his right hand, Kamijou then said, "I get it, _kantoku._ So when will I go there and how long is the training?"

"Your flight towards America would be this week on Friday morning," Aida explains, "And you'll stay there for a week and four days so by the time July 15 comes, which is five days before summer vacation, you'll be able to return to school immediately and be able to catch up with your lessons." Kamijou merely nodded as he grimaced mentally. _Yeah, my damn homeworks. Just my luck._

"Oh and one more thing," the coach then added, "Alex said that it's a must that you need to bring at least a companion there in America for emergency purposes as well as other reasons that she didn't specify. I'm expecting that you'll say "no" to that so before you say anything, there are incidents in the past where visiting players ended up in unexpected situations such as unfamiliarity with the place, finances, and someone to run to when other dilemma happens. For that reason alone, it's required now that you bring a companion. Oh and for your information, Alex is willing to pay all your food and sheltering there and the same for at an estimated three other people that you would like to bring. You can call someone in your mind now. You're excused." At that point, Kagami butted in.

"Hey, since he'll be going to America anyway, he can just choose me as his companion, right?" Kagami sounded logical there.

"I was thinking of that but…" Aida then turned serious, "You do know that you had the lowest grades out of the three of you? Before you can even think of something like that, you should know that you'll miss at least a week of lessons and being the Bakagami that you are, I'll say no." Kagami only sulked at that. Kuroko then squeaked, "Sorry if you want me to accompany you but my parents won't allow it if it's not an official school activity."

"Well, all except Kamijou-kun. Return to your drills!" she blew her whistle as a signal for the resumption of the training as Kamijou then moved towards the side lines. _A companion, huh?_

"Oh, and one more thing," the coach glanced sideways, "I don't recommend bringing Index-san with you there. We don't know that much if Alex had the same patience you had with sister-san."

 _Yeah, right._ He boy groaned as he remembered his partner. _Let's just see about that._

As everyone continued their training, he then sat down on the bench and thought of someone he could bring.

 _Okay. Let's face it. Index would still force her way through though that doesn't mean I'll try. I'll just mark her as possible._

 _Misaka might end up making a scene there with her sparks so no._

 _Tsuchimikado…nope. Just nope._

 _Aogami…not even a choice._

 _Kagami's not an option as well Kuroko right now since they're not free._

 _Kumokawa-senpai…eh…I just feel like it's wrong…_

Suddenly, he had some idea and so, he started typing a certain message to someone. _I know it's not the best option but I hope she doesn't mind._

#

Meanwhile, in a certain high school in Academy City, things are still the way they are before except that Kashiwaki shockingly transferred back to America after a certain practice match in Tokyo. Fukiyose was busy listening to their teacher while Himegami is doing the same thing. Tsuchimikado and Aogami are asleep in their desks.

After the teacher has left, everyone then returned to their talkative selves as they knew lunch time is coming right now. Himegami and Fukiyose then silently went to the school roof top where they can have their lunches peacefully but as they were about to eat their meals (healthy bread for the Forehead Deluxe's case), Himegami's phone suddenly buzzed. The latter fished out her phone to check her message notification. Her heart beat skipped the moment she saw that it came from a certain spiky haired boy. She was so engrossed in it that Fukiyose instantly noticed it and raised her eyebrows. _Hmmm…what did Aisa just read._ She then walked closer to her best friend out of curiosity and when she was able to come closer, just enough for her to see the message, she gawked.

 _Hey, there Himegami. I'm sorry to text you in a short notice but this is important. I've been selected to go to America to undergo training for a week and four. Uhm…the coach said I cannot go there without a companion and I'm allowed to bring up to three people. If it's not so bad, would you want to accompany me? Well, I know that you still have classes there and I won't force you if you can't._

 _~ Kamijou Touma-kun_

"America?" Fukiyose's eyes were wide in shock as Himegami was startled upon hearing the voice of her best friend.

"Eh, you read it too?" Himegami was shivering as at this point, she's nervous, "Well…I wanted to accompany Kamijou-kun but we have classes and…"

"Well, that's not gonna be a problem for us," Fukiyose said, harrumphing, "I'm smart enough and it wouldn't hurt to take off for a while. We can ask Komoe-sensei to excuse us."

"Us?" Himegami knew she wasn't being rude but she just thought. _But it was only me whom Kamijou-kun invited! Don't tell me you're gonna invite yourself!_

But she wasn't able to say anything as Fukiyose fishes out her phone and texted something.

 _Oi, baka-Touma! What is this that I'm hearing about you going to America for training? If you just need a companion, then we'll accompany you._

 _~ Fukiyose Seiri_

After a while, she immediately receives a reply.

 _Eh!? But Seiri, I might be chipping your time away. You don't need to force yourself!_

 _~ Kamijou Touma_

 _Yeah right._ Fukiyose rolled her eyes as she sends another message.

 _And yet, you had no qualms inviting Aisa. That's very suspicious. It's my duty to safeguard your well-being from slipping back to the old ways. No buts! I'm going and she's going as well!_

 _~ Fukiyose Seiri_

"He won't even be able to deny me," she whispered as for some reason, she's getting nervous. _Why am I acting like this? I just need to accompany the two of them, right? Or am I acting a bit, jealous?_

Far away, a spiky haired kid just muttered, " _Fukou Da._ "

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 **TIME: 9:30 PM**

" _It looks like he has accepted, Eddy,_ " the green-eyed Alex said to her black American player, about a year older than Kamijou, as she was busy reclining in her chair. Currently, she is living in an apartment complex which is near the sister school of Seirin High.

" _I see_ ," the black player, who is sporting a Rastafarian-style braids and sports band, said pleasantly as he replays a video containing all the games of the spiky haired boy in the screen at the wall, " _To be honest with you, I was sceptical at first before I saw his videos. But right now, I'm impressed_ _from what I saw. I didn't expect that there are Japanese players of that calibre. His height is of typical Japanese standard but his speed and agility is impressive. It's rare to see Oriental players move like that. I'm looking forward to teaming up with him, even if it's temporary."_

" _Of course, I'm happy to_ ," Alex smiled, " _By the way, he'll also play for the Japanese National Team in the Olympics._ "

" _Well, I'll look forward to that, Alex,_ " Eddy said as he serves himself a cup of coffee, " _In fact, if he were to grow a few inches more, he might even be considered to play in the NCAA and eventually, the NBA. Hmmm…him, me, Ben, Sebastian, Tyrone, Shelvin. It looks like we'll be a good team. But you know, I think this Kamijou Touma guy needs some few polishing, like he needed to learn a few more tricks. His handling is good but from what I see, there might be a few instances where he's too predictable…like he's merely following a cliché pattern. It may look unbeatable there in Japan but it won't work consistently here, especially in the NBA._ "

" _That's why I invited that kid,_ " Alex explained, " _He has a lot of room for improvement. Actually, talent-wise, he can surpass Taiga and Tatsuya. Remember those guys I tutored? Well, I'll just look forward to him this coming Saturday morning._ "

" _Count me in_ ," Eddy then remembered something, " _But you know, that Russian guy playing for the Lakers?"_

" _Shpagin, you mean?_ " Alex raised her eyebrow.

" _Ah, yeah. That dude. I have to be honest with myself. I wouldn't want to face that beast in the court._ " Eddy confessed, " _His large wingspan can be a cause of concern for international teams due to his ability to cover the whole perimeter area._ "

" _He's an old-ball center_ ," Alex replied, " _His defense is a no joke and his even stronger than Jason Silver of Jabberwocks._ "

" _Silver and Nash Gold, huh? Well, I heard that they'll play for the US national team_ ," Eddy shrugged as he mixes sugar in his coffee.

 _I can't wait then._ Alex smiled smugly as she drinks her own beverage.

* * *

"As expected,"

As of the moment, Kamijou Touma has a hard time explaining to Index why she can't go with him to America. Just some moments ago, he had already broken the news to her mom and dad and as expected, they were all genuinely shocked and surprise. Shiina then told her son that he should take care of himself in every match that he faces while Touya was simply ecstatic that his son would become a superstar. _It's not that instant, dad._ Kamijou said in a sighing manner as he then boots out his passport to be able to finally start packing up his things. But right now, he had to talk it put with Index, who was being stubborn again.

"I wanted to go to America, Touma!" Index stomped her foot as she was beginning to tantrum out again, "I wanted to go with you, there!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not as simple as that," Kamijou was nearing the end of his patience, "Look, the only reason why I am being sent there is because I'll train under a basketball mentor. Also, she's not that rich that she can buy you all the food there in California. She'll kill the two of us if you do that. And lastly, they are not allowing someone your age to go here!"

"But still," Index harrumphed, crossing her arms, "You'll still bring me there, right?"

"No." Was the curt reply of the spiky haired boy.

" _Nani, Touma!_ So unfair!" Index said as she began to waved her hands in anger, "I'm already being behave here and I was helping in the dishes and yet, you still treat me like that!? Touma, _baka!_ Touma, _aho!_ Touma, too mean!"

"Hey! It's not like I don't want to bring you there," Kamijou then tried to calm her down, "But you see, we don't even know if Alex-san would even be generous enough to—oouuuuuch!" He was cut off when Index then leaped up in his head in anger and began to bite him forcefully.

"Dammit, Index! That hurts!" Kamijou was desperately trying to get her fangs off his head, "Okay! Okay! I'll send a message to Alex! Just let me go!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Othinus was aroused from her sleep by the commotion now happening, "Why is Index biting human for no reason at all when they were just peacefully talking awhile back?"

 **NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, EARLY FRIDAY MORNING**

Kamijou groaned as Index was laughing in a victorious manner. _She still managed to come along, after all._

"Fukiyose said that they'll be waiting in the terminal," he said to himself as he was currently dragging his large luggage bag containing his extra clothing, basketball sneakers, hygiene kit, clothes for Index, and other stuff. He also had a large backpack as well as headsets in his neck.

"And why do we have to bring other people?" Index asked suspiciously as she was carrying Sphynx—yes, they notified the airport in advance that they'll be bringing a pet—in her habit. Othinus was stuffed in the teen's pocket. _I just have to tell them that it's a doll._

"They are supposed to be the proper ones who should accompany me according to our school," Kamijou worded it in a way that it won't sound bad, "And we're supposed to meet them in the terminal." Index only huffed as the reply.

After a few minutes of roaming around the airport, he finally spotted Fukiyose and Himegami in a bench. They are also bringing luggage but in contrast to Kamijou, who wore a simple jacket and jeans, Fukiyose and Himegami are wearing pink and blue sweater respectively as well as tight jeans. The Forehead Deluxe was wearing a pair of clog shoes and a scarf in her neck. _Damn! She looks like a model._

"What's with that look?" Fukiyose raised her eyebrows, "Come one. Let's go now before the plane leaves us!"

"Yeah, I know," Kamijou groaned. _Just my luck._

 _ **An hour later…**_

"I'm somewhat surprise you were able to afford this business-class seats…"

The airplane is now airborne and right now, Fukiyose and Kamijou are seated together in the left-side corner of the business class section of the plane while Himegami and Index are seated behind them.

"When my mom found out that you'll be coming along as well, she clamoured to my dad that he pay for this ridiculously-expensive class," the boy sighed as he remembered his father surprisingly agreeing to it as well, "I said its fine if I took the economy class but apparently, my mom is relentless."

"Well…your mom's quite nice," Fukiyose only said as she makes herself comfortable in her seat, "And actually, this is my first time being in a business-class section. It's some sort of an experience since it's not everyday that I travel by an airplane." She then felt sleepy with the cold breeze of the air conditioning unit coming in and soon, she fell asleep as her head tilted in the shoulder's boy, not that the latter mind it.

Kamijou then remembered that he would also miss out probably the first two regular sessions of the national basketball team. _But Kuroko got me covered there as well._ He then looked over the window and watched the oceans and seas.

 _Well, America here we come._


	17. In America

Only five hours has just passed and yet, Kamijou can finally feel himself suffering from the effects of not being able to stand that very long. _What more then since this flight will last for roughly eleven hours? Such misfortune._ He then remembers the message that Alexandra Garcia—or Alex—had sent to him yesterday night after having a fight with Index regarding her coming along with him in Los Angeles. _The time zone between Japan and California is very different so I suggest you start adjusting yourself to it. Oh and we'll meet at the airport terminal tomorrow._ He groaned, not minding Index's continuous complaints of whether she wants to eat beef or fish. _Man, I just want to get this over and get some rest when I finally reach fucking America!_

"Are you okay, Touma?" Fukiyose, noticing her seatmate having an expression of slight worry and scowl, "It looks like you are having some disturbing thoughts again. Try being more relaxed _baka._ " She said with a concerned voice that was masked in slight irritation.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just wondering whether I could learn something out of this training camp," he sighed as he knew he's bound to face another problem. _I would be stuck in a place full with English._ He's no stranger to being in a foreign land, having been to Britain twice and Russia once but this is different for some reasons. _I guess I'll just have to wait up and see what happens when we get there._

He then takes out an iPad and began watching some videos of The Professor and Hot Sauce that he downloaded last night. _They're two of the best street ball players that I know so far so I'll just watch this…and probably try to understand some of the colloquial language and slang that they use._ He then put on his headsets as he began to watch the first video of the white dribbler challenging some random dudes in the streets. But he wasn't even halfway through the video minutes later when he suddenly heard Index beginning to tantrum out as her shout even overpowered Grayson Boucher's voice in the video, "Touma! Touma! I wanted to eat now!"

Quickly calling the attention of a flight attendant, Touma then at Index over his seat and said, "Calm down Index. Food is on the way." As if on cue, the flight attendant came rushing into the scene, bringing in some thick-filled sandwiches and a glass of juice. Kamijou then wasn't surprise to see his partner already gulped down the three snacks in a mere two minutes as he gobbles down the juice. _I see you have a hard time dealing with her._ Fukiyose thought as she removes her scarf and places them on her knees.

While she does have a passport, she only went to trips during summer times and it's only limited to neighbouring Asian countries. She had never been to America and so, this would be her first time. _And Touma's been sent there to train, huh?_ It was then that she realized one thing that somehow horrified her.

Basketball is originally an American sport and people in the US, especially the blacks, are known to be tall and brawny. The latter one is what made Fukiyose worried.

"Oi, Touma," she decided to voice out her concerns, "I was just wondering, if you will play in America for a week and four days, doesn't that mean you will face a lot of taller players."

"Yeah and so what of it?" the spiky haired boy asked, quite unfazed.

"Well, it's just that they're taller than the average Asian and they're quite powerful so…"

"Uhm…isn't that what they call a stereotype?" Kamijou said blandly, "Besides, it's not like I won't be able to hold my own against them. After all, life is about challenges and I can't wait to face much stronger opponents there. It would help me learn stuff." He said in a confident way and after that, he felt drowsy and fell asleep.

Fukiyose just smiled as she then then watches her seatmate snore. _You've become a basketball idiot._

#

At eleven hours, the flight from Narita Airport to Los Angeles, California was just so long. _Way too long_. Everyone was at their limit as Index even began to tire out from ironically not moving her legs for that long. By the time the airplane had finally landed in Los Angeles International Airport, they were all cranky, jetlagged, and utterly wanting to just stretch their legs. Himegami felt like she wanted to puke out as her first experience in riding in a Los Angeles-bound plane pushed her stomach to the limit and she was getting dizzy. Kamijou and Fukiyose are already wanting to just get out of the plane while Index just wanted to taste some Los Angeles cuisine. By the time they got out of the plane, Fukiyose can feel the cold winds of the nights of California breezing past her as she hugs herself to keep herself warm. She then looked at a giant clock in a tower and it read, "1:00 AM, California Time."

"So it's early in the morning of Friday, technically," Kamijou whispered to himself as he was able to stretch his legs after seating in the plane for eleven hours doing nothing but to wait. As the group of four (technically five if Othinus, who's stuffed in Kamijou's pocket at the moment, is included) finally retrieves their belongings after they were scanned in the airport's x-ray scanners, the spiky haired boy led the way as he remembered that he and Alex were supposed to meet in the terminal. And true to her word, she was there when the group went there.

" _Kamijou-san! There you are!_ " the blonde Spanish-American former pro said in flawless English as she waved at them as she then walks closer, " _You just came at exactly 1 in the morning. Oh and I'm surprise that you decided to take four women with you here in Los Angeles._ "

" _Uh…actually, it's a long matter,_ " the poor boy also replied in English, albeit in an awkward way as he's not that very well versed in speaking another tongue, " _But I came her just like you said…uh…to train me, right?_ " For some reason, Fukiyose was genuinely amazed that Kamijou was able to hold and reply conversations in English, albeit in poor pronunciations. _That's even if he's not even the smartest guy that I know._

" _I see you're all suffering in jet lag_ ," Alex then mischievously looks at Himegami, who notices it instantly and was actually taken aback, " _Hmmm…Japanese girls are really cute, huh?_ " And to the surprise (and horror) of the three, the blonde suddenly wrapped her left arm around the shoulders of the Deep Blood user, causing the latter to freeze in shock. The next sequence of events left the three people shocked out of their wits.

Alex just kissed Himegami in the _lips_.

"Eeeeeehhh!?" Kamijou and Index can only scream in horror as Fukiyose's eyes turned white as she covers her mouth at what just she witnessed. Himegami then struggled out to get out of Alex's grip and when she did, she distanced herself some five feet away. " _Oh, don't you like it? Too bad. You were really cute._ " Alex smiled like she didn't do anything. The Imagine Breaker holder only sweat dropped at this. _Oi, Kagami, is this the woman that I first met back in Seirin High with Himuro!?_

After the kissing fiasco, Alex all leads them to her car, which is actually a large van spacey enough to fit in the four of them as well as their luggage and bags. Himegami somehow manage to recover from the shock that she received in having her first kiss stolen by a _woman_ and right now, she's walking besides Fukiyose, who was nudging a little closer to Kamijou, who was following the blonde, glasses-wearing woman. "Touma," Index suddenly whispered, "I thought we were on vacation. Who is this woman, then?"

"I didn't say anything about a vacation," Kamijou replied, quite sighing, "The reason we are here in America because I was invited to train under her wings."

"You always think nothing but basketball," Index huffed.

"Then you shouldn't have come along here in Los Angeles."

"Then…I have no complains, Touma!"

" _Can I ask you, Kamijou? Who are there women with you?_ " Alex suddenly asked.

" _Oh_ …" the boy trailed off, " _Well, the first one with brown eyes is Fukiyose Seiri. The one whom you just kissed a while back is Himegami Aisa. And the last one is…Index…_ "

" _I see,_ " Alex seemed to be content with his reply as she briefly switches in Nihonggo, "Well, here we are. And this day, you'll meet your very first training partner. _Hey, Eddy!_ " The group finally reached the silver-colored van where a black man in Rastafarian-style braids was waiting for them as he leaned on the vehicle. He was wearing a black shirt, baggy pants, chain in his neck, and a ball cap worn backwards.

" _Yo, Alex!_ " Eddy called out in an accent of a Black American, " _It's good to see you with these guys!_ " He said as he stands up from his position to meet them as he extends his hands immediately to Kamijou, who merely looked at him (perhaps, because of surprise), " _Yo man! It's nice to see you!_ " Eddy said in an ecstatic manner, " _I have watched every videos of you from Alex and I can tell you're one hell of a good player! I'm Edward Phillips but you can call me Eddy._ "

" _Uh…Kamijou Touma or the other way around in your American way,"_ Kamijou replied as he finally takes the hand and shakes it. For some reasons though, he was being reminded of Tsuchimikado's incessant annoyance.

" _My god…that's a very hard name_ ," Eddy commented, " _Is it okay if I just call you TK for short?_ " The spiky haired boy just nodded as everyone began to put their belongings in the van.

After a few minutes, everyone already hopped in the vehicle as Fukiyose kept asking Kamijou about Eddy. "He seemed too friendly for me," the Forehead Deluxe spoke in Japanese as to avoid being understood by the guy in braids, who is the one behind the wheel. "I don't know about that. He seemed very nice to us," Kamijou replied as Index was happily indulging herself with Kit Kat chocolates that Alex gave to her. Himegami was just silent throughout the journey.

" _Hey, TK!_ " Eddy suddenly mouthed off, " _Here in LA, every corner of the city isn't complete without any street court so you can say that everyone here is capable in balling out. But don't worry about getting hurt or something. People here are generally nice and welcoming. Oh yeah, Alex, where in Venice will they stay?_ "

"Venice?" Index suddenly asked in slight confusion, "But isn't that in Italy?"

"Uh, Index, that's too funny," Alex chuckled as he clears it for everyone, " _This girl here thought Venice is in Italy only. Well, we'll all be staying in an apartment complex not far from the school where Taiga studied in middle school._ " She was referring to Kagami here. " _Eddy, isn't it that the courts in the seaside of Venice is pretty famous? It's just a ten minute walk from our apartment._ "

" _The Venice beach basketball court? Yep, it's pretty famous and is as well-known as Rucker Park in New York. In fact, the tournament you have mentioned would be held there_ ," Eddy explains as he threads slowly in the road. After a while, he decided to play _The Next Episode_ by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg in the car and the Japanese teens began to feel what culture is like in the Westside urban region of LA.

"I think I'm going to have a culture shock here," Himegami squeaked as she slumped into her seat, "I-it's just too much English for me and besides, I begin to frequently hear those songs that I only hear in radios back in Japan."

"I'm pretty sure we'll survive, Aisa," Fukiyose reassured her as the music shifted to the classics of Nelly, "Besides, we're just here to accompany Touma as he trains. It doesn't mean we have to necessarily assimilate immediately." But deeply inside, even she was beginning to feel a bit different about her surroundings. _That guy in braids…the amount of English words that I hear…hotdogs…hamburgers…jumbo-sized pizzas…_ Fukiyose felt that she's going to vomit just by thinking about the amounts of fats of these western cuisines that's mostly seen in fast food chains and restaurants. She decided to push out those thoughts by asking Alex in her own heavily-accented English, " _Excuse me but where are we supposed to stay?_ "

" _I rented you four a unit in our apartment complex_ ," Alex replied as she was reading a text message on her phone.

 _Apartment complex?_ Himegami didn't know if she actually heard right. _Isn't' that bluntly too expensive?_

After thirty minutes of travel time, which included Index wanting to try out a food park but was denied and had to be pacified by her partner, they finally reached the Westside region of the Los Angeles County and subsequently, Venice beachfront neighbourhood. Located besides Marina del Bay, Venice is known for its canals, beaches, and the circus-like Ocean Front Walk, a two-and-a-half-mile (4.0 km) pedestrian promenade that features performers, mystics, artists and vendors. Some known destinations in this part of Los Angeles included the Venice Canal Historic District, Abbot Kinney Boulevard, Venice Farmers Market, 72 Market Street Oyster Bar and Grill, and most especially, the Venice Beach with its famous basketball courts, and the Ocean Front Walk.

When the van finally stopped and they all stepped out of the vehicle, they were just flabbergasted at seeing the place where they will stay for almost two weeks.

The apartment complex was an impressive four-storey building with 10 rooms in each floor. Its exterior was made in components of marble and limestone while decorated with palm trees, dates, and flowers of different species. A fountain is also located at the middle as there are two paths surrounding it. Kamijou and Fukiyose were stunned at how the place, accentuated by the lights of the city and the starry nights, was aesthetically perfect as the walk into its paths which are carved from marble slabs. _Sugoi!_ The Forehead Deluxe thought in amazement as they all drag their belongings in the building. _It's like living the city of your dreams._

After getting the keys from Kagami's mentor, Kamijou and company were immediately led to their room in the second floor where Alex and Eddy also stays. Once they were led in the dazzling hallway which is lighted with chandeliers, they were finally in room 205. Opening the room, Kamijou and Index were very amazed at how large and spacious their unit is. The moment the door opened, the living room is immediately sighted and is furnished with complete sofas, a television, and a table set.

" _Sugei._ So this is where we would stay right?" Kamijou asked Alex in Japanese as they all enter the room.

"I wouldn't bring you here if it's not," Alex smiled, seemingly telling him the obvious.

After settling down, the four people then went towards the two bedrooms, which are facing each other directly and are separate rooms within the unit. Fukiyose and Himegami went to the first room while the two others took the other bed room. Relieved as he didn't need to sleep in a bathtub like when he did when he was in Academy City, he immediately plopped down in his bed as he then pulls out his flip phone to immediately send an e-mail to his parents that they have arrived in America. _I can't call them directly since fees for international calls are quite expensive._

" _I'll be leaving now!_ " Alex called from outside, "Oh and Kamijou, set the alarm clock there at exactly 7 am. Your training camp starts later in the morning." With that, the woman finally leaves as evident in the door being shut.

 _I've forgotten that's my real reason why I'm here in fucking Los Angeles. Just my luck._ Kamijou groaned in his thoughts as he proceeded to set the alarm clock besides him before his eyes grew heavy. In a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep, not even bothering to change his clothes.

#

Meanwhile, in a certain high school back in Japan, Tsuchimikado and Aogami are already yawning in boredom as their last teacher for the day just kept rambling and ranting about something in the Edo period in Japanese history. But luckily for them, it's actually an injury-free day for them since they can talk all they want about their fetishes without being beaten black-and-blue by a certain Forehead Deluxe, who was absent in class along with Himegami for reasons concerning about a "special health seminar" in Los Angeles and that they were invited. Or at least, that's their excuse they gave to Komoe, who gave in and wished them a good luck.

"But man, it's still a boring day!" Aogami suddenly complained as at last, the teacher finally stopped talking and immediately dismissed the class, "I wanted something fun to happen this day!"

"Hnnn…" Even Tsuchimikado was clueless as to what they should do. Suddenly, he brightened up as if an idea came crashing upon his head and said excitedly, "I know! Let's just go to Seirin and visit Kami-yan! We can annoy the hell out of him and also bait that Kagami bastard into getting hot headed again." He can't think of anything to make a certain Phantom Sixth Man fall into his antics as his pale presence is already a hindrance to his plans.

"Good idea, Tsuchimikado!" Aogami replied happily as they both stood up, pick up their things, and went out together in the classroom. They were dismissed before 3 pm struck so it was still early and they knew the travel time to Seirin High School isn't that long. They immediately flagged down a taxi cab that can bring them outside the city and as they were travelling now, they were busy planning on how they would wreak havoc in the basketball gymnasium of Seirin. By the time their taxi has stopped in front of the familiar maroon walls of the school, Tsuchimikado is grinning widely from ear to ear as he knew his plan wouldn't fail and that their 'Kami-yan' buddy won't be able to see it coming. After paying their fees to the taxi driver, the two wasted no time entering the gates of the school. They proceeded immediately to the basketball gymnasium, which is just near the entrance. The moment they went inside the building, they can heard the bouncing of the ball and the squeak of the shoes as they immediately spotted Kuroko busy practicing his Phantom Shots like his life depended on it, Kagami dunking so hard while grinning like a maniac, Kiyoshi showing of his goofy smile like an idiot, and Hyuga continuously making every shots like his a machine. In short, everyone was very engrossed in training that they didn't even hear their gym doors open.

Feeling that they should really announce their presence (no matter how embarrassing it may sound), they shouted at the top of their lungs, "Hey, Seirin!" Immediately, everyone stopped for a second as they watch Tsuchimikado waving at them while grinning but to their surprise, all of the seniors just ignored him and kept practicing like he wasn't even there though Kagami and Kuroko stopped to take some rest. "What the hell are you two doing here?" the red headed power forwards growled in irritation as he takes out his jug from his duffel bag.

"What?" Aogami was very much aghast at how Kagami just greeted them, "Can't we even visit our friend? Where is he?"

"He's not around for the moment."

The lolicon and siscon jumped in fright as they suddenly realized that Kuroko was there as well.

"You! Can't you appear normally for once!?" Tsuchimikado shrieked as he holds his heart very fast.

"I was already here with Kagami-kun," Kuroko deadpanned, already getting used to this kind of moments, "By the way, it seems that you all look jovial."

"Nya! We weren't being abused for once this day," Aogami happily recalled as they were able to rant on their fetishes today without getting beaten to the pulp by a certain Forehead Deluxe, "Fukiyose-sama isn't present today since she said she's in abroad attending some event."

"How funny," Kagamo was obviously being sarcastic at his remark, "Kamijou is also not here as he is in America today."

"Huh!? Come again." Tsuchimikado thought he heard wrong.

"Are you fuckin' deaf?" the Seirin ace swore he could punch Tsuchimikado's face, "I said Kamijou isn't present right now since he's in America. In Los Angeles." He emphasizes the last two words so the two can comprehend what he is saying.

For a while, the reckless pair of blue and yellow thought they were only being trolled by Kagami. _Kami-yan? In Los Angeles? He must be kidding us!_ But as soon as they saw their faces, which is serious, there is no doubt that they are lying. But when they began to think about it deeply, something had dawned upon them. _No…this can't be! No! No!_

"Dammit, Kami-yan!" Aogami shrilled in anger as he clenches his fists, "Fukiyose-sama's walls of iron and her forehead have been totally breached down by that playboy! Now, she has fallen in his arms! Waaaaah! Kami-yan, you bastaaaard!"

"Aogami-kun, you're overreacting," Kuroko said in a monotone voice, "Is it the fact that there's no one who liked you?"

"Yes! Finally, someone understands me!" the bluenette cried in happiness.

"No. You're just pitifully too easy to figure out," Kuroko deadpanned. Aogami cried in protest of the former's blunt comment but then, Tsuchimikado sighed as he knew their supposed plan had just backfired with the absence of their old friend. _Dammit, we can't even launch our grand plan of making an funny moment out of him. He must be probably having fun there with Fukiyose at his side._ Nevertheless, he was able to think of a backup plan, seeing that Kagami is still here.

"Neh, why don't we hang out for today after your practice? The four of us can eat out," the blonde offered as he extends an olive branch to the two light-shadow duo, something that only Kagami refused right away as he slaps away Tsuchimikado's hand, "We're not even that close, you blondie. Why would I accept such apprehensive invitation?"

"I'm sorry but Kagami-kun is on spot for once," Kuroko replied, "Also, there is still a few more minutes of practice. We can't simply skip."

"Come on!" Aogami persuades the two as he slung his arms at Kuroko's shoulder, "We can simply wait for you two. A friend of Kami-yan is a friend of ours!"

"I'm sorry but that's a case-to-case basis," Kuroko simply replied as he gets off Aogami's grip form him. But that didn't stop the two from constantly pestering the two of the three aces of Seirin. They all kept pleading and weeping (albeit, fake ones) until Kurko sighed and said, "Kagami-kun, I think they meant no harm at all. Maybe for once, we can let them go with us."

Kagami grumbled but seeing that it was Kuroko who finally relented, he also grudgingly agreed and said, "Fine, dammit! Just wait in the bleachers!" The pair of blonde and blue celebrated as Kuroko and Kagami finally returns to the court to finish their drills. Meanwhile, Hyuga and Kiyoshi, who decided to stop by for five minutes, were busy talking to one another, "It seems Kamijou's old friends are here finding him. Well, he's not here."

"You're stating the obvious, Kiyoshi," Hyuga wacked him in his head as he drinks his Gatorade, "I never thought the day would come when coach's father would be taking the helm of the coaching staff here, even if it's just temporary." He was referring to Aida's father, who left for a second just in time for the intruders from Academy City to enter the gym.

"We can't help it. He's a good coach with lots of experience," Kiyoshi replied as he wipes off the sweat from his face, "By the way, I don't know why but for some reason, it just feels weird that Kamijou isn't around. I mean, I don't object to his training in America but I just felt it's nice if we are complete here for our practice. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Shut up," Hyuga said as he slaps away Kiyoshi's hand, "But yeah, I kind missed his presence and how those three always banter every practice." He then sighed as he looks at Asahina and Yagi, who are busy practicing their outside shots. "You know, it was like yesterday when we were still rookies and the Seirin basketball is just six of us. You, me, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, and, Tsuchida. We had our shares of pain, joy, defeat, and victory. It never crossed to my mind that two years later, we would become a very big club like this, especially that those three rascals are here." He then sighed, "To think a hot-headed and gluttonous guy, an invisible and almost-pale guy, and a chic-magnet and woman-killer is here in our team, it's just too heavy responsibility even for a captain like me."

"Don't worry, Hyuga," The Iron Heart smiled, "I know you can handle them with ease."

" _Damare,_ Kiyoshi!"

#

After some thirty minutes more, the team had finally wrapped up their training, with Kagetora immediately issuing an order (or to be exact, threat) that whoever touches his daughter without any consent shall answer to him immediately as he pulls out his gun. The whole team sivers at the sight of an angry Kagetora and they all quickly agree as they all gather their things. Kuroko and Kagami, who isn't in a good mood, now meet up to join Tsuchimikado and Aogami, who were both waiting on the bench. Together, they all went outside for Maji Burger.

While they were walking in the streets in a rather awkward fashion, a lot of _strange_ manifestations just happened. To Kuroko, it was fine, and the silence was peaceful. To Kagami, however, it felt like his life was at risk every second with Tsuchimikado's glare, and he swore he could hear unknown chants coming from the blonde backstabber. Whenever Kagami would look straight in the road, he could find himself in near-death situations, such as suddenly getting pushed into the streets while a car came by, tripping over an "unknown" leg and nearly stabbing himself with an ice cream cone that just so happened to be standing upright so that the pointy-side was pointed toward the sky. There was this one time where mysterious scissors flew out of nowhere and nearly stabbed his nose if he hadn't ducked backwards. Even Aogami looked shock at that one, but he chuckled afterwards, murmuring something that Kagami could only catch "shit…" The manifestations kept happening until Kagami had enough and suddenly yelled at Tsuchimikado, "You're the one behind it, right!? _Teme!_ "

"Oh my, why are you accusing me of things that I didn't even do?" Tsuchimikado asked with a tinge of mockery in his voice. Even so, Kagami immediately spotted the malice and sarcasm in his tone and was inching to really punch his face if it wasn't for Kuroko's quick-thinking. He immediately blocked the Seirin ace's fists with his bare hands, saying, "Kagami-kun, that's scary. Try not to be reckless, okay?"

Kagami wanted to argue back but seeing Kuroko trying to calm him down, he knew it's pointless to get hot headed as he only glared at Tsuchimikado, who just smiles (in smug way). After a few more minutes, they have finally reached Maji Burger. Quickly, Aogami then gave his order to his companion so that the latter and the other two can finally order while the bluenette in piercings can find a table immediately. Afterwards, the three returned with their ordered food and immediately, they began to eat and while eating, Aogami then initiated the conversation.

"Say, have you two experienced falling in love or at least, get infatuated with a girl?" the bluenette asked.

Kagami snorted as he began unwrapping his first of his 25 burgers, "Nah, don't ask me in stuff like those. I am happy with basketball and that's enough for me."

"I agree with Kagami-kun," Kuroko replied as he kept slurping his vanilla milkshake noisily, "I think we don't even have time for those kinds of things and I'm pretty sure Kamijou-kun felt the same."

"Kami-yan, you say?" Tsuchimikado's grin grew wider as he bites his burger, "Oh but he does have a lot of girls under his belt."

"Well…we can see that a lot, I admit," Kagami replied, not quite certain whether the blondie's statement is valid, "But the thing is, it looks like he doesn't even mind them, if anything. I mean, his interactions with that _Biri Biri_." He was referring to Misaka on this one, "Can hardly even be called something close to romantic."

"But that doesn't mean he's impregnable to it," The blonde in shades smirked as he fights his point, "It doesn't necessarily have to involve that _ojou-san_ from Tokiwadai. The one that can weaken his resolve clinging on to his overly-dense view of love is literally with him right now."

"Fukiyose-san?" Kuroko blinked.

"You hit the bull's eye!" Aogami said, "Her walls of iron have been breached already! Isn't it obvious already? All it needs to happen is that one of them either had to bravely confess."

"Now that I think of it," Kuroko puts down his third vanilla milkshake cup as he faces Tsuchimikado, "I may not know Fukiyose-san that personal but I think Tsuchimikado-kun does have a point. Kamijou-kun seems to be overly obtuse when it comes to women's feelings and Fukiyose-san had been pushy yet so caring for his well-being that sometimes, it's actually getting creepy. In other words, she's what they call a _tsundere._ It would be a tough road before they can be considered an official couple."

"Splendid!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami cried like they had just received a blessing from heaven, "It looks like were not the only ones who noticed Fukiyose-sama getting sweeter to that bastard Kami-yan!"

Kuroko then made a deadpan expression before he turned his eyes towards his light and said nonchalantly, "So does that mean Kagami-kun's the only one who didn't realize it? Well, it's no surprise. There's a reason you're called a Bakagami-kun."

"Kuroko, _teme!_ Shut up!"

#

The salty winds just came in as it crashes against a certain spiky haired boy's skin.

"W-a-a? Is it 7 in the morning already?" Kamijou's speech is slurred, a proof that the latter is still sleepy as suddenly, his alarm began to ring so loud that it can be heard throughout the whole apartment unit. Feeling that any later can disturb their next-door neighbors, the boy decided to slowly rise up from bed as he realized he didn't even change. _Oh, so Othinus decided to sleep in this bed?_ He spotted the tiny Magic God still sleeping under the heavy sheets that they shared and he deduced that she must have gotten out of his pocket and ended up sleeping besides him. Leaving Othinus alone as he goes out of the room, the whole unit was very quiet as Index is still heavily asleep so he decided to go to the kitchen and begin cooking some breakfast if there isn't any.

Going to the kitchen, which is just besides the living room, Kamijou chuckled as he saw that this part of the apartment unit is complete with almost anything that one would find in the homes of many chefs. _There's an oven, microwave, a side-by-side refrigerator, scullery, prep area, bread room, etc._ Feeling a bit motivated, he then opens a fridge and he finds a crate of eggs, bacons, garlic, butter, cured meat, milk,and bread in the refrigerator. After gathering up his ingredients, he began to cook their breakfast.

After some thirty minutes, he had finally set the table up for the four of them to eat and the food's fragrance began to emanate through the whole room and it reached into the nostrils of Index, who had just barely woken up. The smell of garlic bread and scrambled eggs was enough to prompt the English nun to scramble to her feet and immediately stand up and ran to the kitchen, where she found her partner currently putting milk and orange juice in two separate pitchers.

"Touma! Touma! I'm hungry!" Index said in a hoarse voice as she immediately sits down on the table and began tapping the table so loudly, "I'm hungry now! Bring the food here!"

"Just a minute, Index," Kamijou said as he finally had poured all the fresh milk in the clear pitcher before he brings the two into the table. He then brought the plate of newly-cooked garlic bread, scrambled eggs, bacons, fried deer meat, and butter on the table. It was at this moment where Fukiyose and Himegami had finally appeared on the kitchen after waking up and was all genuinely amazed at how good he can be in culinary skills. Not that a certain F-Deluxe would admit it loudly.

"You can eat now, girls," Kamijou said as he then sat on the table to join Index in eating breakfast. Wordlessly, Fukiyose and Himegami sat down on the table and they help themselves with a serving of scrambled eggs and a piece of garlic bread for each of the two. While they were eating, a sudden knock on the door was heard on the room of the apartment unit. "I'll get it," Kamijou said as he then stood up and walked calmly towards the door.

He didn't totally expect what he would see the moment he twisted and pulled the knob.

" _Good morning, Kamijou-san!_ " Alex said in crisp English as he was apparently wearing nothing other than her panties and her white brassiere. The poor boy can only watch in horror as he found himself suddenly feeling tight in his body and his boner becoming abnormally large. _Shit! Of all times my hormones arouses, why it could be now!?_ Kamijou stuttered as he the replied, " _Uh…g-g-go-ooo-o-od morn-niing, Alex-san. Uhm…_ " He didn't know what to say at a situation like this as Alex just smiled at him widely, " _Kamijou-san, what's wrong? Oh sorry, I just love going like this!_ "

 _Kagami! You didn't tell me your master in basketball is affected with partialism and exhibitionism!_ Kamijou screamed in his mind as he tried to look for a more convenient answer.

"Touma…"

 _Yabai, I'm dead._ Kamijou said mentally as he heard the voice of Index suddenly calling him out in a deadly way. When he turned around, he noticed that her aura has changed to that of a beast, as if the spiky haired boy's a deer to her lion. "I-Index-san, I can explain…" Kamijou trailed off as he tries to reason out but he wasn't able to do so as the nun already leaped into his head and began chomping it off.

" _Fukou Da!_ "

#

After having Fukiyose nurse his head with some ointment to treat the bite injuries he suffered, the unlucky boy and the Iron Wall girl then followed Alex into the beaches of the Venice beach basketball court. Kamijou swore this is the first time he saw a beach littered with a lot of street courts as they pass by a lot of people of different races—American bystanders, Polish and Russian tourists, Gypsy boutiques, and most of all, black and white ballers in those courts. _They're taller than the average Japanese._ Fukiyose noted in her mind as she watches a blonde woman who is five inches taller than her playing and challenging some men in the sidewalks in a game of cards. _And to think I get to hear their gibberish slang words personally._ He then looks at Kamijou, who was busy staring at a Caucasian brunette who is wearing a bikini from afar. Irked, she immediately jabs the Imagine Breaker user in his ribs, causing the boy to tilt sideways from the pain.

"Don't even start complaining, _baka_ ," the Forehead Deluxe cut him off completely even before he got the chance to explain, "I just have to set your senses straight before your hormones gets wild again like in the past."

"Yeah?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows, "Then what's with that outfit of cardigan and bikinis?"

" _Damare!_ " Fukiyose angrily glared at the boy, causing the latter to step back slightly, "We're in Los Angeles after all so it's a must, after all."

 _Well, okay._ Kamijou only sweat dropped as they all kept walking. Soon, the three were finally in one of the outdoor basketball courts of Venice as Alex leads them to the sideline bleachers made up of monobloc chairs. After that, Fukiyose sat on the chair while applying sunscreen lotion on her skin since the sun is too much bright and hot at the same time. Meanwhile, the spiky haired boy then stood face-to-face with Alex as she then passes the ball to him and said in Japanese, "In street basketball, pacing is a bit faster than what you've been seeing in Japan. While it's not a genre where you can expect a standardized game, many of its moves have been adapted in the NBA and Euroleagues and it has also been becoming a stable in international competitions like FIBA and Olympics, provided that basic rules such as travelling and palming or carrying still applies strictly. You're a floor general, right? Someone like you should learn the ropes of Westernized ball game."

"Yep, got it." The boy simply nodded.

"One of the moves that I'll teach you is an unconventional shooting move called "Where you Goin" style," Alex said as she then motions Kamijou to post defend her in the post, "Now, watch carefully." She then began to push her mark in the paint as the spiky haired boy stands his ground against the _taller_ American woman. Suddenly, she stops and goes to her left side as Kamijou then follows. Alex then goes to her right side and the boy also follows. Suddenly, instead of shooting, Alex flips in the air. _Heh? What did she just do?_ Before he knew it, Alex then jumps and catches the ball mid-air and made the shot before her feet landed. _What was that? That was a perfect fake!_ The Imagine Breaker user than thought. _Maybe I can do that as well._

"Just so you know, you can't do that all the time," Alex reminds her as she passes the ball to him, "You can only use it in situations where you're back faces the basket and the time is running down and one thing, you can't do that when you're feet is planted in the floor since you'll be called for a violation. You must catch the ball airborne and shoot it immediately." Kamijou nodded then posts up Alex immediately. After faking her, he flips the ball like what she demonstrated and quickly shot it up airborne and made it before he landed on the floor.

"That's what I'm talking about," Alex smiled as she holds the ball and dribbles it, "Now let me show you something." She then asks Kamijou to defend him. He complies and defends as she then does and jab step. She then dribbled to her left with the boy suddenly following him. Suddenly, she stopped with her right foot planted slightly forward and before Kamijou can react, she suddenly pulls back by pulling her drive across the opposite direction on the side of her right legs. The boy was frozen for a moment as his legs stiffen for a second.

"Tough on a knees, no?" Alex said as she then lectures the boy, "It's called a Stiff Leg Crossover. It can be done in professional leagues and amateur games as long as it's executed correctly. First, you do a normal jab step." She demonstrates in to him. "And then when a defender comes close as he follows you to your intended path, you must first forward either your right foot on the left path or left foot on the right path to temporarily stiffen your defender. Afterwards, you bring the ball to the opposite side. Now, do it." She passes the ball to the boy, who then perfectly executes it, albeit a bit slower as he almost turns it over. Alex then chides him slightly and said, "You must to this move fast since any mistake can cost you. But anyway, we can correct that later when you meet your temporary teammates for a week."

 _Teammates? She means Eddy, right?_ Kamijou thought in his mind.

For the rest of the morning, Alex thought the boy other streetball moves (which are legal and allowed in conventional basketball) such as the famed Shamgod crossover, which the boy is able to perfectly copy and eventually add into his arsenal, the Baseline Behind-the-Back dribble where he dribbles in the baseline and makes a behind-the-back quick dribble and quickly drives to the net to finish the layup, and a variation of a spin-move where Kamijou quickly learns how to dribble and fake his opponents while going for a fast spin before clearing himself for a wide layup. Aside from the streetball training and repetition/refreshing of what he learned previously with his sessions with Sekiguchi, Alex also has drilled the boy in normal and more fundamental drills but in the more intense way. She had him practice dribbling with fakes and flicks as Kamijou slowly but easily was able to grasp and absorb what Western basketball is like. _And here, I was complaining how Sekiguchi-san and Coach can be sadistic._ He felt his arms starting the give away as he was also drilled in other shooting techniques and a type of shooting practice where he was tasked to shoot at different spots of the court as well as learning how to shoot it off the catch without anytime to set a form (which he admitted he had a hard time doing so at first, even in his quick release shots).

Throughout the morning training, Fukiyose, who was busy drinking some coconut juice she bought from a passing seller, notices that the 'idiot' boy actually learns so fast in what Alex teaches him. _He's quite very good in picking up every detail that he learns._ She said as she secretly admires the way he moves. She watches intently as Kamijou eventually picks up his speed and goes one-on-one with Alex, who is pressuring him quite well as she is not a WNBA veteran without a reason. After that, they were finally coming on the sidelines to rest as the boy was understandably exhausted and was immediately given a drinking bottle, which he accepts, "You're working pretty hard, Touma." Fukiyose bows her head slightly to hide her smile and blush as his sweat-soaked shirt is eventually exposing the lines of his abdomen, which has been pretty growing with muscles ever since he started playing basketball.

"Is that so?" Kamijou sounded like an airhead as he drinks the bottle of water, "It's just normal, right? I mean, that's what we do back in Seirin." He then looks at Alex, who seemed to be speaking to someone on phone. Meanwhile, Fukiyose then excused herself, saying, "Hey, I needed to go back to the apartment complex. I think Aisa and Index-san might be hungry already so you don't need to go back there. I'll handle it." She then hurriedly leaves as she left the boy in a somewhat confused state. _Well…that was fast._

" _Hey, TK!_ "

Kamijou heard the voice of Eddy suddenly calling him out as he finishes slurping his bottled water. Turning around, he then saw the guy with Rastafarian braids together with four other black guys and one Caucasian. " _Uh…hello?_ " Kamijou didn't know what to say as he merely greeted them in heavily-accented English.

" _It looks like we're on time!_ " Eddy said cheerfully as he then wraps his left arm around the neck of the Japanese boy and said. " _Well, it would be an honor if you could join our team for the next game this afternoon._ " Before the boy can say anything, Alex suddenly butts into their conversation and said, " _Sure, he won't disappoint you all, right Kamijou?_ "

"Eh?" He mumbled in Japanese as he was shocked that Alex spoke for him. _But I haven't even said anything yet!_ Seeing that the situation is probably going to lead something like this anyway, he nevertheless accepts it and said, " _Uh…sure. I would love playing with you, guys. And who the hell are they, anyway?_ "

" _So funny!_ " Eddy chuckled, " _Of course, they are our teammates! Why don't you all introduce youselves guys to TK, the Japanese dude._ "

" _I'm Benjamin Jones_ ," a chubby and short guy stepped forward to shakes hands with him, " _You can just call me Ben_."

" _Sebastian!_ " an energetic guy who had the same braids as Eddy said, " _We hope you won't let us down!_ " Kamijou only twitched upon hearing what the former had just said.

" _I'm Shelvin Reed and welcome_ ," another black guy in ponytail said rather blandly.

" _The only white guy here. I'm Tyrone_ ," he smiled as he shows off his tribal tattoo in his left arm.

" _Uh, yeah, I'm Touma Kamijou but just call me TK_ ," the spiky haired boy said as he faces his teammates, who looked to be a year older than him. " _You said it's a game so when will this be?_ "

" _It'll be later in the afternoon_ ," Ben shrugged as Eddy took the ball from Alex and began shooting some shots, " _By the way, have you heard of Nash Gold Jr?_ "

Kamijou raised his eyebrows at this, " _Eh? Isn't he that blonde guy from the famous Jabberwocks? I've watched his videos._ "

" _It looks like he'll also be going here to play some hoops later,_ " Ben replied as he then stretched his arms while the rest of the team started playing scrimmage, " _And no, I'm not pretty sure of we'll play him but I heard we'll play the two other teammates of his in the Jabberwocks. I think its Nick and Allen. If it was Jason Silver…_ " He made a sullen expression at the mention of the monstrous center that almost took the fight out of the Generation of Miracles when the streetball team played the high school prodigies back in Japan a few months ago.

 _This is serious._ Kamijou said to himself in his head as he watches the five of them doing some drills. _Well, it's no use thinking something that's not yet happening._ But as he was about to join them in the court, a random boy accidentally flings a volleyball into the head of the Japanese boy, causing him to fall rather violently on the floor, head-first.

" _Yo, dude, are you okay!?_ " Tyrone immediately saw what happened and quickly came into his assistance, " _Oh heavens, your nose is bleeding!_ " He gasps the moment Kamijou stood up with his right hand holding his nose.

"Such misfortune," Kamijou said to himself as Alex brings in a medical kit.

#

 **ACADEMY CITY, JAPAN**

 **DAY: SATURDAY MORNING**

For the first time in his whole existence as a person, Hamazura found himself holding a basketball.

He didn't know why but after seeing a certain spiky haired boy play it out on television which he saw a few weeks ago, he suddenly got interested in a sport he had never tried for all his life. The way the spiky haired boy handled his own was very much awesome to the former Skill-Out and so, he was very curious in one thing.

 _I didn't know boss can be so good at that sport. But if that's the case, he's no longer here, right?_

He remembered how their relationship evolved from being enemies at the time he was tasked to kill a mother of a Level 5 to aiding him at some situations and even following his principles. _So how's he right now?_

The ball bounced off the ring as the sound shattered his inner monologue. Hamazura only sighed. _Of course, it's my first time trying this sport._ He's a no slouch when it comes to brute physique and combat skill but this one if very different. _Dammit, I have been shooting for like ten times and still, the ball does not go in. But for some reason, I kind felt enjoying playing the game._

"What are you doing? You've been super-focused in playing that game," the voice of a hooded Kinuhata Saiai said as she and Takitsubo suddenly came to the covered court where the blonde has been sweating out for almost two hours now.

"Yeah? I just found some new inspiration," Hamazura replied as he stops for a moment, wiping off the sweat from his forehead, "I just thought it looks cool so I decided to give it a try."

"It looks good on you, Hamazura," Takitsubo approved as she nodded blankly, "By the way, what are you planning to do now that we're back here in Academy City? It's not like the former higher ups are still there and the newer executives seemed to be more mysterious yet liberal."

"I super-don't know," Kinuhata said as she keeps energetically moving, "After all, it looks like ITEM's existence is merely because of sentiments, not out of necessity."

"Is that so?" Hamazura looked like he was wondering something for the moment, "Well, I don't know with _her_." He was referring to Mugino, the fifth-ranked Level 5, who was currently out for some business. "But I kinda agree with what you said. I mean, what do we do now that our existence is merely a decoration? I kinda loved it being in ITEM but we haven't fought a battle since last December and summer's about to start." He then grips the ball in his hands, thinking of something else.

"Oh, I know!" Kinuhata suddenly sprang up, "Why don't we just sell stuff in Tokyo? I kind missed in in Saitama where we briefly stayed after the evacuation last year."

"But what will exactly we sell?" Takitsubo asked in a stoic way that can rival a certain tealnette's expression, "We don't even have a lot of things in our place."

"We can just super-sell Hamazura's ball, then," the hooded girl with the power of Offense Armor said brightly, causing Hamazura to twitch. As the latter continued to rest, he then remembered the 'boss' in the game he saw on television. _Seirin versus Shutoku? I'll keep those school's in mind._ He then stood up and continued dribbling the ball and shooting (horribly) as he had his monologue. _Yeah, what do I want to do right now?_ Suddenly, he had an idea and said.

"Hey, do you know of a school called Seirin High School?" he asked the two girls, who merely shook their heads.

"No. I haven't heard of that school," Kinuhata shrugged as she takes the ball from Hamazura's hands and began playing it in her hands, "This is so super-gripped."

"Well…I kinda missed being with boss, actually," Hamazura confessed as he thought of the spiky haired boy, who is currently in abroad as of the moment, "He's one hell of a person." _And one hell of a player, if I were to judge that game._ "Besides, have you all thought about going back to school? I mean, I have been an out-of-school youth after joining Komaba's Skill Out. I think about going back to study and straighten up my future."

"Who super-needs school if we have powers?" Kinuhata chuckled.

"Not in my case, though," Hamazura frowns as he then began dribbling harder, "I was thinking, what if I join boss in his school? Maybe I can do something then."

"Joining…do you mean playing basketball?" Takitsubo looked at her boyfriend as if she heard a cruel joke, "In your current state, I don't know if you could do something in that sport."

"That's why I'm joining! To become better!" Hamazura, somewhat offended by her tone, smiled, "I think I should try out my luck in Seirin High. Maybe you should, too."

"But how?" Kinuhata raised her eyebrows at the suggestion of one of her closest friends, "First of all, we don't even super-know where the hell is this Seirin High School and if it's far, I won't bet on it. Second, do you think Mugino would approve of this? Maybe if she does, that would mean Apocalypse is happening."

"Besides, a brat like him? He might end up as a waterboy."

The three suddenly frozen up at hearing the voice of ITEM's leader and Level 5 Meltdowner suddenly appearing in their location, "Hamazura, I have been finding you and the other two since I'm getting hungry right now and I need someone to order for us." She specifically looks at Hamazura, who just rolled his eyes.

"By the way, Mugino," Kinuhata suddenly said as she then walks closer to their leader, "Hamazura here says he's interested in playing basketball outside of Academy City."

"Eh? You don't have to bring that up!" Hamazura yells as he knew such idea would sound ridiculous to Mugino, especially if it involves him.

"Hah?" Mugino said in an irritated voice as she looks at the blonde, who was wearing a shorts and black t-shirt coupled with slippers, "Who would even accept someone like you? Well…fine. Since we don't have anything to do for this day, then I guess we can help him go to that Seirin school as long as you all pay for our food."

"You heard our conversation?" Takitsubo asked in surprise.

"I sure as hell was. I'm not deaf," Mugino said in annoyance, "I just want to get this over with and besides, it's not that hard to find a school with modern GPS maps around. Just don't expect too much, Hamazura."

Hamazura was somewhat relieved as the Mugino standing in front of them isn't anymore the old one who'll mercilessly kill even her own comrades.

#

"Well, here we are."

The voice of Mugino can be described as that of an irritated tone as they were now standing in front of the school. Hamazura can't help but admire the buildings of Seirin as they are now standing in front of the maroon walls of the school. The school, with its plaque entitles "Seirin Private High School" etched on its maroon walls, was a young but fairly pretty institution with blooming Sakura and Sawara trees near the entrance pathway. The main building was on the left side while the basketball gym, which is connected to the main building via a skyway, was on the left side. _This is quite a good school for a place outside Academy City._ Kinuhata as they stood in front of the whole place.

"Well, what the hell are you three waiting for?" Mugino clicked her teeth, "Just go inside now so we can get this over."

"You're not going inside with us?" Kinuhata asked as she looks at their leader. Mugino violently shook her head as she indicated that she's fine waiting here.

As the three then decided to press forward and go in the paths, Takitsubo can feel the cool wind breeze past them as it prompts the _Sakura_ trees to dance along in the movement of nature. _It's very beautiful here as well as cool._ She thought as they were eventually walking slowly in the path. Kinuhata seemd to be scanning the whole interest as Hamazura was thinking what he'll say.

Afterwards, they easily manage to reach the gymnasium and as soon as they were standing in front of the gym doors, they can hear unpleasant screams of both pain and exhaustion. "Well, we can't have her super-waiting outside for so long," Kinuhata replied with a smile as she then pushes the gym doors.

"Hey…I don't think…" Hamazura wasn't able to finish his words as the door was fully opened. Pulling her hesitant boyfriend inside, Takitsubo went inside as she followed Kinuhata who was waving in hopes that they can immediately meet someone.

They were met with a sight of players sweating and yet, still doing drills like a workhorse.

The players, all clad in white shirts, were all busy playing scrimmage matches while some were doing push-up drills. They were all engrossed in their training that they didn't even noticed the three suddenly barging inside the gymnasium.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Hamazura suddenly looks to his left and saw a sweating player with glasses as the latter looks at the trio with some hint of scepticism, "What do you want? I can't say if you are trespassing school grounds but you're certainly barging into our practice unannounced."

"Uhm…" Hamazura stuttered a bit, "Apologies for the intrusion but we came here to inquire. I wanted to try out for this team…hehehe." He sounded a bit blunt and overconfident at the same time as he chuckles.

"Oh…" The _megane_ raised his eyebrows, "Who was it that recommended you here?"

"Uh…no one but," Hamazura wasn't sure that bringing up "boss's" name would help his case but he decided to gamble, "I learned that one of my former colleagues went here. His name is Kamijou Touma."

Hearing the name, the man looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Kamijou? You know him?"

"Yes."

"Well…" the man scratched his head as he was pondering on his decision, "By the way, my name's Hyuga Junpei and what's yours?"

"Hamazura Shiage."

"Well, the coach isn't here," Hyuga explains as he looks at the body composition of the blonde, "Well, it looks like you can do some pretty damage. How long have you been playing?"

"Uhm…actually, I'm a beginner in the sport."

"A beginner!?" Hyuga suddenly looked like he was about to murder someone as he scans the whole body of the former Skill-Out, "Well, what really brought you here anyway aside from Kamijou? Are you from Academy City? If it's true that you're a beginner, you'll be placed in the third string with the freshman if you did try out for Seirin."

"Yep, I'm from Academy City, Hyuga-san," Hamazura replied as he kept looking for an excuse in his head. For some reason, Hamazura felt uneasy, as he didn't know what to say in order to be admitted in the third string. He started to make up excuses in his head ever sicne they were in the taxi going from Academy City to the main Tokyo City, seeing which one would be the best choice. So far, he has three excuses, all of which he doubts would get the clutch captain of the Seirin basketball team to even consider him. One: 'I love the sport but can't play it', two: 'I've never played basketball before, but I want to learn', three: 'Kamijou encouraged me to try the sport so here I am'. He didn't know if the former would even be taken seriously by Hyuga and he wasn't sure if using the name of the Imagine Breaker user would even help him at all, since they haven't even spoke ever since the fiasco in England.

"I encouraged by the fact that Kamijou is playing here so I want to try the sport myself and so here I am." Hamazura decided to go with a middle answer from his choices. He didn't join clubs in middle school but from what he knew, third string seemed like it was the string for the "what-lefts", for the people who the other two strings hasn't accepted. He then stole a glance in the direction of the other regulars sweating it out and somehow felt a feeling of admiration rising in his chest. Even though he couldn't do anything for now, he felt like his efforts would eventually pay off as he looks at Takitsubo and Kinuhata, who were just quiet for the whole time he was speaking with Hyuga, as if saying, ' _See? I knew I could do it!_ '

"Are you sure about joining this club?" Hyuga asked, taking the blond out of his thoughts. "It isn't for people who aren't serious about basketball. If you only want to learn, you can find many other means of doing so. You can even ask that rascal Kamijou to teach you."

"I am serious." he replied with determination. "Even though I can't play right now, I'll learn to with boss' help" He uses the name he attributes to the boy. "And then, I'll make it to the first string, before this year ends and contribute to this school by winning."

Hyuga chuckled at him. "Alright. But if that's the case, then you should enrol in Seirin first." he said to Hamazura, "If not, then do something about it first."

"O-Okay," Hamazura felt dumb, knowing he actually forgot the part about enrollemtn in the school.

"Nevertheless, it's not everyday we get new recruits," Hyuga said as he suddenly picks up a basketball and passes it to him, "Let's go. I want to see what you're capable of."

"Yay!" Hamazura squealed at Kinuhata and Takitsubo, who seemed to be pretty surprised he got in easily, "Look, I made it."

 _No. He still wanted to see what you're really capable off._ The two girls mentally facepalmed at the same time.


	18. Closer To You

**So it's 2019 and I won't be saying any further but before that, let me thank all those who read my very first fic (officially) with patience and I hope you enjoy it further. So now, the story is actually nearing the end as in the next chapters, the long-awaited Olympic Games is about to start and to be honest, I wanted to finish this right away so I can focus on my other stories. But before that, let me give a (long-overdue) reply to those who have left a review or comment in my story.**

 **NinjaFang1331 – Yeah, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy the incoming chapters.**

 **BlueJack22 – For all the reviews you made, I think I just really had to be grateful that it made me become a better writer, considering it's only been a year since I started in FanFiction. (And I apologize if I hadn't written the Beef or Fish reference earlier but oh well).**

 **Sergio644 – It looks like you've enjoyed it. I hope that's the same case as I update it.**

 **Fortitude – Uh…thnks fr th rpls nd dvces. (If you do like it, let me know)**

 **Blaster522 – Please forgive me if I made Index look the more annoying.**

 **Guest (1) – Well, it looks like your wish has been granted. There has been less and less activity from the magic side (Maybe with the exception of Lessar, Kanzaki, and Itsuwa).**

 **GXY-2013 – Thanks for reading and your wish has been fulfilled.**

 **escleto278 – Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest (2) – Who knows? 20XX might be a bit different in the Toaru world**

* * *

Hyuga doesn't know whether he should be amused or not.

An hour has passed since Hamazura has unofficially tried out for the Seirin basketball team that right now, his lack of experience (or rather, his quick decision to jump to basketball) has been slightly exposing him a bit, not in terms of stamina and strength (in fact, he's excelling there) but in terms of the technical know-hows of the game. "Four out of ten shots? Sounds pretty much basic from someone who is expected to play the guard position," Hyuga muttered to himself as the rugged, blonde teen was still busy making some shots from the three-point line. _Or perhaps, had I just expected too much ever since Kamijou had joined the team?_

But for someone who didn't start to play basketball until the moment he just saw the spiky haired boy on television in their match against Shutoku, Hamazura wasn't doing badly either. He compensated his low-arch shot by putting much more strength in his release, which isn't much of an issue to him since he got strong arms honed by street fighting. _At least, it isn't an airball._ He assured himself as he hits a lucky bounce, making it 6 out of 12 from the rainbow territory. That's the time when he heard Hyuga stop him.

"Six out of twelve, huh? From someone who really is a beginner in this game, you're not actually doing that bad," Hyuga sighed, "But you need to work on your dribbling and passing. Even a grade schooler can pick of your dumb chest pass a while back." Takitsubo giggled the moment she heard Hyuga's remarks as Hamazura's eye twitched.

"It's not my final say but as a captain, I can recommend you for the third string since you'll have to work yourself way up," Hyuga explains as he picks up his duffel bag, "But first, you have to enrol as a student here or your travel to Seirin would be a waste in the end. You're dismissed!" He was about to go when Hamazura suddenly asked something, "Eh? That's pretty fast. It's not even yet 1:30 in the afternoon so why is it all of you would go home earlier?"

"The national basketball team would use this gym," Hyuga quickly explains as the rest of the basketball team, save for a certain three people, began packing up, "Now, hurry your ass up so you can go home and think about your enrolment here." Quickly, Hamazura rejoined Takitsubo and Kinuhata, who were all busy congratulating—or rather insulting—him on making it to the team's lowest string as they all finally went out of the basketball gymnasium.

Later in the afternoon, Hamazura ended up having to pay for their food in a restaurant at Tokyo. Not that he minded, anyway. _It's worth the time._

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 **FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

"I want coconut juice! I want pizza pies!"

The voice of Index can be clearly heard throughout the shores of Venice as she was accompanied by Fukiyose and Himegami, who is also wearing a red bikini, though she draped herself with a towel due to her tameness. After the Iron Wall Girl took the two outside of the apartment complex, they decided to bring Index on a nearby eatery that is standing close to the street-type court where Kamijou and his hastily-assembled team were busy doing some simple shooting drills. While reluctant at first, the two elder teens accepted Alex's money that she gave to them and used it to fill the gluttonous nun's order of two pizzas and three cups of coconut shake as the two females watch from a far the spiky haired boy, who demonstrated his ability to shoot three pointer three feet from the rainbow line.

"Seiri," Himegami called out.

"Hmmmh?"

"I was just wondering what is happening back in Tokyo or in Academy City right now," the Deep Blood gemstone said loudly as they all decided to lay down under the sun while watching Kamijou and his American teammates sweat out while playing, "I mean, I'm surprised that Komoe-sensei decided to allow us after all to go here. Wouldn't she be freaking out by now is she knows our real intentions?"

"Then we won't tell her for this time," Fukiyose admitted sounding like a terrible delinquent (which she is far from it) but it was better than getting in trouble. Besides, it's just once in a lifetime that they'll be in America and that summer vacation is coming up anyway.

Himegami nodded and simply shifted her eyes towards Kamijou, who is now getting some lectures from Alex from the side lines as he passes the ball to Ben, who dunks it viciously, "Do you think Tsuchimikado-kun and Aogami-kun would be fine with him being gone from Academy City?"

"So?" Fukiyose raised her eyebrows at her question, "It's not like they would die from Touma being gone from our school. Plus, they would be fine knowing that he got some friends there…"

"Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun?" Himegami interjected as she plays with the sand, "Don't you think that hostility is happening between Kamijou-kun's old and new friends?"

After a moment of thinking and pondering upon her best friend's words, Fukiyose then sighed, "Well, I did notice it too. Since the first day that our class went to Seirin, Kagami and Tsuchimikado nearly came within distances of shredding each other if I did not stepped in. Even after the game, I can tell they're not really on friendly terms with each other. It's just like proving who is the better duo for that BakaTouma." She then observes the boy make a quick jump shot, "It can't be helped, though. Touma has been friends with Tsuchimikado and Aogami for as long as I can remember but at the same time, it's remarkable to think that him, Kuroko, and Kagami were able to jell together barely a month since he transferred to Seirin. You can't deny the three aces of Seirin are also great friends despite just being together recently."

Himegami merely nodded at her words, "I see…"

"What made you think of it, by the way," Fukiyose asked suddenly as they watch Index happily devour all of the Hawaiian and Cheesy pizza that they bought.

"It just came to my mind randomly," Himegami honestly replied, "But you know, they seemed to be a pretty good team. They look like a knit-close family."

"I had the same opinions about the rest of the Seirin team," Fukiyose smiled as she continued applying sunblock on her arms, "It's like Aida-san is their mother while their captain is their super daddy. Kiyoshi-san is like a brother wolf."

"Hmmmmh," Himegami wondered aloud, "That sure is a nice analogy coming from your mouth."

"H-Hey, what was that supposed to mean!?" The Forehead Deluxe found herself getting somewhat insulted. Himegami just smiled to her, much to Fukiyose's irritation.

"Damn! The hot sun's taking a toll to my body!"

The two women heard the voice of the spiky haired boy suddenly echo as he suddenly appears before them while sweating heavily, "Yo…I'm hungry at least. Can we all buy some food?"

#

After Hamazura and his companions left, Hyuga immediately orders the team to clean up the gym so that the national five can finally use it for their first practice, sans a certain spiky haired boy, together. The whole team obliged and in a nick of time, they had finished cleaning up the floors and mopping the floor. Izuki had just barely finished arranging the basketball racks when the door opened again, revealing the faces of Aomine and Kise, who were busy fighting over the latter's food as Hayama floated inside, saying, "Wassup, Seirin guys!"

Soon, the court was finally filled with players of the first, second, and third string of the national basketball team. Akashi was currently busy filling in something with Coach Shirogane as Midorima then asked Kuroko, who was standing beside him, "Hmph, where is Kamijou Touma? I don't see him anywhere."

"He's in America right now, Midorima-kun," Kuroko replied stoically, causing the green haired shooter to actually tilt a little. _In America? For what reason?_

"He's having some intense training there with Alex-san," Kuroko added, as if reading Midorima's thoughts. The latter somewhat shivered in his mind at the fact that the tealnette answered his thoughts. _Since when did you become like Akashi!?_

Meanwhile, Shirogane was explaining to Aida, who was very surprised at the sudden decision for their team to conduct their practices here, "Looks like the volleyball team, Taekwondo team, and the boxing team is using both the Tokyo Astrodome and the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium," the grey haired former bench tactician of Teiko and the Generation of Miracles sighed, "Since your school is the nearest, we'll all just practice here." Shirogane then looks at Nijimura, who understood the gesture and immediately blew the whistle, causing the whole crowd to keep silent and wait for instructions. Sekiguchi, who was preparing some modules for their training, was very much surprised but proud to hear his protégé went off to America to have some additional training. _Somehow, all my hard work on him didn't go to waste._

After Shirogane has everyone's attention, the first thing to happen in the gym was a scrimmage between members of the Generation of Miracles versus the four of the five members of the Uncrowned Generals plus Kagami, who was selected to play for the first practice match. The rest either went to the sidelines to practice free throw shooting or just watched as the game was tipped in between Kiyoshi and Murasakibara, who easily gets the ball due to his taller height.

It wasn't a one-sided match but it was obvious from the start that Teiko's prodigies would win this one. Nevertheless, Kagami, Kiyoshi, and the three others didn't budge as they pushed Aomine and Akashi to the limit while Midorima and Mibuchi had a show on their own as they flashed their three-point shooting prowess. The only person untouchable in the whole game was obviously Akashi as his Complete Emperor Eye allowed him to keep out of the defense' steals and he made flawless passes to Murasakibara, who scored under the net with impunity.

After the scrimmage between the Generation of Miracles and the Uncrowned Kings plus Kagami, it was the turn of the other strings to strut their wares as Kasamatsu and Takao began to drill against each other. Akashi merely watched with amusement as he realizes that his supposed backup isn't even present. _I know. He's in America._ How did he know? It can't be sure but since it's Akashi, then it's no surprise if he found it out after all.

"Aominecchi, one-on-one!" Kise's voice was heard yapping as he suddenly holds a ball while he was facing the tanned Touou scorer, who was busy speaking with his former light.

"Go ask that Bakagami if you want to have a one-on-one," Aomine barked somewhat rudely, "Can't you see I'm busy speaking with Tetsu?"

"Eh? Then Kagamicchi…"

"No…I'm tired. Just ask someone else, you _ikemen._ And who are you calling stupid, Ahomine!?" The Seirin ace growled at Aomine, who merely waved off his protest as if he wasn't physically there.

"Hey, why is everyone so mean to me!?" Kise cried in protest as he bends on the floor with his crippling aura surrounding him. Midorima only covered his ears despite having been used to Kise's constant microphone-like voice while Murasakibara didn't know what to do at this chaotic moment while he is busy eating his potato chips.

"Kise, go run laps around Seirin a hundred times!" Akashi suddenly said from afar as he takes the blonde by surprise. The Kaijo small forward was very shocked at what he just heard and tried to plead his case, "Uhm…but Akashicchi—"

"Are you defying me, Kise?" Akashi had entered into his semi-Bokushi state as he stares at Kise without any hints of emotion. Fearing for his life as he gets frightened, Kise immediately drops the basketball on the floor and heads out to the gym doors so that he can finally start with his hundred laps around Seirin High School.

"Good riddance of his mouth, Akashi," Midorima said to their red head captain as he pushed up his glasses, "Though I'm pretty sure you could have at least decreased his laps as it's too much even for an idiot like him."

"Really?" Akashi looked at him as he returns to his current and real self, "You have all experienced hell far worse that what I had asked Kise to do."

"On second thought, never mind,"Midorima sighed as he made a mental note to stop trying to prove Akashi wrong on basketball matters. _But he'll have his day sooner._

"Did you say something?" Akashi seemed to be reading the mind of the lefty shooter, suddenly asked as he made a wide smile, which sent shivers in Midorima's spine, prompting the latter to immediately excuse himself as he then grabs the ball that Kise dropped and began practicing his high-arch three point shots.

As the national team wraps up their practice, Kiyoshi, who was busy speaking with his fellow generals suddenly smiled as he was very grateful that Alex had helped avert his career-ending injury by sending him to America where he went under the knife to have the cartilages and tissues of his knees cleaned, stitched, and repaired back by extensive surgery as well as using one of the very few stem cell treatments that is proven safe and effective.

"Yo, are you sure you can play now in full health?" Nebuya suddenly asked his rival, "You still owe me a year of high school basketball."

"Yeah, I'm fully fine now thanks to that advanced surgery in America," Kiyoshi gave off his signature goofy smile as he moves his legs, indicating that he's no longer being held back by his injury, "And don't worry, I won't hold back in our final playing year."

"That's what I like to hear, Teppei-chan," Mibuchi said as he suddenly scans the whole area, "And where's Junpei-chan?"

"Ah…I think he's with our coach," Kiyoshi scratched his head.

"What a missed opportunity. I could have given him lots of love," Mibuchi said, his eyes suddenly began to cry. Somewhere, a certain Seirin shooting guard sneezed as he suddenly felt shivers in his skin and spine.

"Neh, Kiyoshi, Reo-nee, where's that Kamijou Touma? I wanted to verse him one-on-one," Hayama butted in as he plays the basketball like how seals play with circus balls.

"Ah, he's training in America with Alex Garcia-san," Kiyoshi explains as he then remembers the spiky haired boy and the blonde woman who helped in bringing him to America's finest hospitals. _Now that I think of it, how is he now with his training?_

#

"Yum! I love these Parmigiano-Reggiano pizzas!"

Currently, Index is on another round of binge eating as Kamijou, Fukiyose, and Himegami sat on a table under a pavilion near the street basketball courts as the long boy in the group was busy drinking some coconut juice after the Iron Wall Girl told him that the natural palm juice is a better substitute to ionized sports drink especially after playing under a very hot sun.

"Ah…this sun in LA really is hot," the boy slightly complained as he keeps sipping his drink, "Not to mention I had to adjust to the Americans' speed."

"Then that means that you're actually beginning to see why you are here…"

Kamijou was surprised to hear the voice of Alex calling him out as the latter suddenly joins the four of them in the table, "It looks like you are dead-tired from training with Eddy and the rest. It would be good for you then."

"Well…they do say that you'll have to kill yourself first before becoming a totally new person," Kamijou shrugged as he continues to sip his drink. _Even if that means my luck would further bite me in the ass._ Fukiyose just couldn't stop smiling at the boys' determination.

"As expected of Taiga's teammate. Now, the reason why I'm letting you all alone against this type of game play is because this is exactly the situation you'll face when you plunge into the Olympics," Alex explained without skipping a beat, causing the boy to suddenly stop drinking to listen to what the former pro is saying, "International play is all about speed and strategy and it's time that you try to Westernize your game further and not just keep on attempting a lot of shots though I see that you're quite adept in learning."

"Thanks. I'll do my best," Kamijou smiled as he resumes drinking his juice. Suddenly, Alex's phone rang and when she answered it, she was slightly surprised as evident at her expression startling. She then put it down and faced the boy with a calm but serious face. "Uhm…is there something wrong, Alex-san?" the spiky haired boy asked.

"Hmmmh…"Alex gave off a small smile as he winks at the boy, "It looks like Gold has arrived."

"Heh? Gold?" Kamijou, for a moment, suddenly thought wrong, "You mean there are gold bars or anything arriving."

"No. Not the literal gold," Alex chuckled at the stupid remark of the boy, "What I'm saying that Nash Gold has arrived."

"Nash Gold?" Suddenly, the boy almost spitted his drink as he now finally realizes the true meaning in Alex's words, "You mean that Jabberwock player? He's here right now?"

"Earlier than what I anticipated," Alex sighed. Kamijou then thought of something as he then looks at the street courts where he can still see Eddy and the rest still busy playing under the hot sun. _Nash Gold, huh? He's good but watching himpersonally might be a little too much for an unlucky guy like me. Or maybe…_

"Alex-san, when time will he start to play?"

#

"Woah!"

After lunch time, everyone was gathered in one of the street court as the afternoon matches has already started. Sponsored by And1, the games would feature a regular five-on-five, three-on-three in a half court and a one-on-one in a half court as well. But what attracted the people most is the fact that Nash Gold Jr. is going to play in the Venice courts.

Standing at 190 cm (6'3"), he obviously had a physical built that is slightly higher than those of Kamijou and Akashi and his dribbling has been described as almost like the masterpiece of a magician.

"Hah-hah-hah," the smaller black American was obviously exhausted as he was pitted against Gold in the first one-on-one match for the afternoon. It has been three minutes since their match has started and even then, it seems that the defense has already ran out of gas as Gold, who is yawning as he is dribbling the ball, merely smirked and said, " _What, giving up already, punk?_ "

" _Damn you,_ " the smaller boy in an Afro hair cursed as he tried to steal the ball from the blonde player but in an instant, Nash simply used step back and as the boy tries to recover from the quick stop, Nash suddenly dashed pass his mark as he dribbles all the way to the ring before dunking the ball.

" _Now, it's a 19 to nothing scoring run for Nash Gold!_ " the announcer said as the ball was given back to the black kid, who then tries to dribble past Gold but ends up turning it over as the latter simply swatted it away quickly and he got the possession again.

" _Man, that nigga is sucking already_ ," Eddy sighed as he then was rolling the ball while Kamijou was merely quiet as his eyes was just glued on the game. But internally, he was both excited and nervous to personally watch one of America's best street ball players. _His sleight of hand is pretty much amazing and his dribbling is top-notch._ Although he did managed to copy his hard dribbling and no-motion pass, the spiky haired boy realized that there are still a lot of things he didn't know when it comes to international basketball. _I don't know why but I feel like I'll have my hands full._

 _Prrrrrt!_

" _Winner, Nash Gold!_ " the announcer said as the five minutes had just finished and the Black American lay in his fours as he was breathing heavily from playing against the taller blonde. Meanwhile, Eddy suddenly said as he checks his schedule, " _Hey, TK, our game is already next after that one._ " He points to another court where the five-on-five was being held, " _Get warmed up already as soon as that game ends since it will be our turn now._ " But as Eddy immediately leaves to meet an official, Kamijou can't help but stare at Nash, who was immediately swarmed by his fans in the exit of the court.

Suddenly, Nash's green eyes met with Kamijou's dark blue eyes.

Instantly, the blonde managed to get out of his swarming fans and suddenly walked towards the smaller Japanese boy, who had Fukiyose at his back.

" _Hey,_ " Gold suddenly called out at Kamijou, who was quite confused at his sudden appearance before him.

" _Uh…yeah. What do you want? You could have at least greeted nicely,_ " Kamijou answered in awkward English as Fukiyose tried to restrain him from actually saying anything by squeezing his arms with her hands but she failed.

" _Are you some oriental? Because your eyes tells me that's the case,_ " the blonde replied with a hint of annoyance as inwardly, he actually observed something from this boy. _He's aura is reeking of strength and his body does looks like he can take shit. I wonder if he plays street basketball._ Smirking at the idea he deemed _ridiculous,_ Nash then smiles smugly as he heard the answer of the spiky haired boy.

" _I'm Japanese and what's with you asking that—_ "

" _Oi, oi. I'm just asking out of curiosity_ ," Nash chuckles at the boy as he then dribbles the ball in front of him, " _How about this? Let's have a one-on-one later at night in five minutes. Whoever wins should pay what I eat later at night. Who knows? I might order big._ " For those who actually knows him _personally_ , he had actually changed a little bit from his bad attitude to that of a _still_ bad attitude but without the manner of spitting on his opponents, crushing their spirits, and actually respecting whoever they play against. This has happened after his and Jabberwocks' defeat at the hands of Akashi and the Vorpal Swords but of course, Nash won't admit it openly, at least.

Kamijou then was quite shocked as logically, he wasn't even sure if his skills are enough to take on a highly experienced player. But on the second thought, he was also aware that playing against strong players, even if it means losing, would actually be helpful as it would tell him what areas he can improve on. _But judging by the conditions he set, it seems that losing isn't even an option at all. Just my luck._

Nevertheless, since he knew in hindsight that he'll eventually meet this kind of misfortune (though he didn't expect to be _Nash Gold Jr._ of all people), Kamijou said in a way warriors say it, " _Hnnn. Fine. I accept it._ "

" _Then let's meet each other at 7 pm in this same court then, punk_ ," Nash said as he waves his hand as a sign of good bye and hurriedly left as he turns his back on them. Suddenly, Fukiyose, who remained quiet for most of their meeting, suddenly got mad as she head butts him violently.

" _Ittai!_ Seiri, what the hell is that even for!?" Kamijou was startled as he nurses his own forehead that is now reddening.

" _Baka!_ Why did you accept his proposal so easily when you could have refused it!?" The Iron Wall Girl was livid with the boy's sudden decision and she thought that she just did what she could to knock some sense out of the spiky haired boy.

"There's nothing wrong, is it?" Kamijou replied as he rubs his forehead and slowly composes himself.

"Of course, there is something wrong. It's very obvious that this Nash guy is very much stronger than what you think." Even Fukiyose, who doesn't play basketball, can tell by merely looking at Nash's body that the latter is quite powerful even for the spiky haired boy to take.

After some minutes of thinking, Kamijou said only five words that shook the brown-eyed girl deep inside her heart.

"Don't you believe in me?"

Kamijou said those words with a smile in his face and instantly, the girl's heart suddenly tugged all of the sudden in guilt as she only realized what she had just said is an indirect insult to the boy's own skills and all his hard work in achieving them. She bit her lip as she can't look at the boy and bowed her head.

Suddenly, she felt a tap in her shoulders and she raised her head to see Kamijou looking at her with some concern.

"Eh, why are you looking like you just lost a love one? It's not like you, to be honest," the boy said as he then hears the voice of Eddy calling out to him now, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you when we're finished." He spun around and ran towards to where Eddy was and it left a very flustered Fukiyose, who just watched the boy ran to the street court.

 _He makes me feel warm!_

She held her hand, feeling very lost.

#

The court wasn't even devoid of chatter and cheers from the side lines but even then, the sounds of the ball bouncing and the swish of the net were heard. On one side of the court were the team of Eddy and Kamijou and to the next there were a team of mixed Latvian and Slovenian immigrants who were here in hopes to at least get some attention from some colleges. Both teams were warming up, but Kamijou felt uneasy. All of Eastern European players are taller than even Sebastian, who is going to play the center position.

" _Don't let it get to you,_ " Eddy said as he then taps the shoulders of Kamijou, " _They may be taller than us but judging by their dribbling, we can compensate our heights with our speed._ " He then dribbles fast before going for a slam dunk. After the warm ups, all of the five then started to line up for the first rites of the game.

When Kamijou looked at other team's starters, he saw that they had height and judging by their build and power too, they don't look like wimps at all. _I don't know why but I think I'll have to keep my cards to myself for a moment if I don't see the need to._

The referee threw the ball into the air, both Sebastian and Number five jumped for the tip-off. It was a close one, but Sebastian managed to get it to Kamijou. He then dribbled the ball as fast as lightning since in his mind, he wanted to strike right away while the iron is hot. _I wanted to ambush them now._ Suddenly, he realized that this won't be the case as the Europeans were back to their feet as well as their quick defense has stalled his advance.

Kamijou observed the whole situation before him closely as dribbles and dribbles before finding his open man. Their defense wasn't bad but it was annoying, by mere looks, at least. Not only were the blockers huge but they were too close along with it. He saw Shelvin attempt to pass Number Four that was on him, but he found it difficult. However, he then passed the ball to Eddy, who made an overhead pass to Sebastian. He caught the ball and quickly made a slight push to his defense before making a jump hook to score the first points of the game.

While they were making their way back, Number six quickly took the ball, and threw it to Number four who then dribbled some more but was blocked by Shelvin. He then shifted to the right, Shelvin moved as well. As a matter of fact, he found it hard to pass the captain. Four then passed to Seven while Number Five had broke pass Sebastian and was heading to Number Seven.

However, Ben was quick enough to catch him back. Seven then passed to Five. When he received the ball, he attempted to go around Sebastian, who was slightly shorter. When the braided big man blocked him, he then tried to push with his weight but Sebstian was standing his ground. Knowing he won't be able to push him at all, Five passed to Nine who made a quick jumper.

"Don't mind!" Eddy shouted as he took the ball and inbound it to Kamijou, who then began bringing it down, "We'll get them back!" he then instructed the guys where to position themselves. Deciding to let the Japanese kid do his work, Kamijou then decided to make a quick turnaround to surpass Four, who is now guarding him. He successfully manages to bypass his mark but the moment he did, he was stunned to see Five, who was blocking Sebstian, suddenly coming to his way. Stepping back for the moment to avoid turning over his possession, the spiky haired boy felt he had no choice but to use on of his weapons.

 _Ah, I think I'll have to use my Falcon Eye, then._

Activating his all-seeing eyes, he then notices that everyone of the defenders were all blocking them except for Shelvin, who was waiting in the three point line in the tip of the rainbow territory. The boy then sees Tyrone getting free as well but he was quickly being closed in.

Suddenly, Kamijou made a fake pass to Tyrone, who was ready to get it but his mark was also ready to intercept it as well. But to their surprise, Kamijou suddenly switched the directions of his hand as he made a no-look, behind-the-back pass to Shelvin, who was stunned to accept it when the one passing can't see him but quickly, he made a three pointer.

" _Damn, that was a very pretty pass!_ " Eddy complimented him as they were going back to defense, " _I'm surprised that you passed to your blindside. Did you know he is there?_ "

" _Uh…_ " Kamijou didn't know how to explain his Falcon Eyes to the American, " _I just felt he was there_."

As the game goes on, Kamijou had noticed something about their opponents. It was a game where they were all playing position less regardless of height but so far he realized someof his opponents' roles based on what they do in the court. Five was a center, Seven was a point guard. Nine was a shooting guard that never goes beyond the three-point line. That leaves Six and Four. He didn't know who was the power or small forward but Six specializes in rebound.

 _And he was damn good at it._

Four could make shots and defend well but he wasn't as dangerous as Nine and Five.

As Five retaliated with a wild dunk, Kamijou can only think of one thing as he gets the ball. _I'll have to take that shot._ As he was in the three-point line, Kamijou entered his shooting motion and Seven followed what he's doing by bending his knees as well in an attempt to lock down the boy. But in doing so, he didn't realize that he was following the way the boy dips the ball abnormally lower that how it should be. And by the time Kamijou suddenly sprang up to make his shot, the Latvian could only stare in shock as his knees suddenly can't respond due to all his energy in his legs temporarily drained.

" _W-whaat!?_ " the opposing point guard said as the spiky haired boy easily makes his shot without any mistakes.

" _Wow! It looks like the defense can't even respond to that smooth shot!_ " the commentator said as the crowd was equally amazed.

" _What did you just do?_ " Sebastian asked as they were going back to defense.

" _Uh…I made the shot?_ " Kamijou said dumbly but inside, he was secretly thanking someone else.

 _Thanks Mibuchi-san for showing me that Void release._

#

At the end of the match, Kamijou's team did win but by a minimal margin with a score of 77 – 70.

He partially kept his promise by not using any copies of the movements from the Generation of Miracles or even from Nash, whom he carefully and intensely observed a while back, hoping to see and adapt anything from the blonde with tribal tattoos. But then, he used what he learned from the other players by using his own version of the Void Shot, using the Barrier Jumper to create space for himself from Number Seven, and even shooting a quick release—Sakurai's signature move. This game also provided him the opportunity to play through Orthodox means in majority of the minutes in his game. He did well in that area as his fundamentals by this time has been well-nurtured and as opposed to his free-style movements, his basics are basics but has been enhanced by his natural strength and speed.

But then, he also had his mistakes.

He once turned over the ball after getting desperate to find the open man after getting trapped in a double team, though he was able to combat this in the second double team by immediately passing to Eddy. He also slipped after trying to attempt a slam dunk despite his height and it ended up with the ball bouncing very violently in the ring's direct mounting, sending the basketball in the stands and it also hit some few barricades. As for him slipping, hit butt fell hard in the cement and he had to be helped up to his feet before he can resume playing.

 _Such misfortune._

After the game, it was already late in the afternoon when he went back to the apartment complex just in time to see Index and Himegami on the kitchen busy nibbling some burgers that the latter bought. And to Kamijou's surprise, he saw Fukiyose quietly washing the plates on the sink as she didn't seem to notice the boy suddenly coming in, not that the latter minded. But just in case they might worry, Kamijou then decided to speak out.

"Index! Himegami! Seiri!" the boy belatedly announced his presence, "I'll be late in coming home tonight so please take care of the house. I'm participating in the Blacktop event."

"Huh? What's that?" Index asked.

"It's simply a one-on-one game which I had betted on," the boy explains as he changes his sweaty clothes and socks and replaces them with a fresh clothing as well as a change of sneakers, "Oh and if I do manage to win, I think I can bring some treats here in the house."

"If that's the case, then I'm going with you!"

Fukiyose declared as she was finished washing the plates, which amazed the boy as he didn't realize he was fast in doing so, "Uh, Seiri…you don't need to if you feel like it. Well…I better get going and…"

"Wait for us," Fukiyose suddenly stopped him in his tracks as she went to the room to change some clothes, "We would be going as well. Right Aisa and Index-san?"

"Uh…right, Touma!" Index declared as he gobbles off the last remaining burger of hers, "Of course, I can't wait to finally have my free treats!"

 _That's if I win, Index._ Kamijou groaned inwardly as in an instant, Fukiyose and Himegami are now ready in their very _short_ shorts and tank tops. _Well that was fast._

Not long after, the four people then set out of the house to go to one of the courts where Gold should be waiting for them. On their way, Kamijou encountered Alex, who was very curious as to why they were going out this late and Fukiyose replied that Kamijou had just accepted a proposal one-on-one in a Blacktop match.

" _Nani!?_ " Alex spitted her Seven-Up drink on the sand as she looks at the boy like he was some kind of an idiot, "Why the hell did you accept his condition when the gap of skill between the two of you is…"

"I know that. I'm inferior compared to him," Kamijou cut her off as Fukiyose was stunned to hear the boy basically belittling himself, "I'm weaker than him. But that's why I won't hold back when I face him later, Alex-san. I can't lose against someone with the sport that I love."

Alex couldn't' say anything as she found herself facing a boy who seemed to be pretty much prepared for what he is singing up for. _Sure, he is a strong player but Nash Gold is out of his league…probably._ But nevertheless, she didn't anymore object as she decided to follow the four. For Fukiyose, she was starting to get curious and worried as she observed that the boy kept murmuring to himself as if he was trying to memorize something in his mind.

 _Is he trying to do something?_

Her thoughts were taken out as they were now in the street court. Once they were in the venue, Kamijou went to an organizing official to confirm his registration and be able to start warming up to this game. It was only after 7 pm finally struck that the blonde point guard finally appeared. Judging by his appearance, it looks like he came from a night club his hair is somewhat messy and he got the smell of alcohol.

" _Took you long enough_ ," Kamijou said as he and Gold finally met in the center circle while a referee walks to them to announce some changes in the rule.

" _Idiot. It doesn't matter if I don't warm up. I will never lose to someone like you._ " Gold said, hoping to provoking the smaller Japanese and thus, throw him out of his game but to his surprise, the younger teen didn't even flinch. _This monkey's pissing me off._ Gold angrily thought.

" _For your information lads, the game would be a ten minute one-on-one in half court,_ " the referee said, " _This is for the game finish quickly at this hour. No punching, no kicking, no spitting, and definitely no swearing at the game officials. Free-style basketball is allowed as long as rules and regulations are followed._ " After that, a coin was tossed between the two and it turned out to be Gold's ball so he'll be the first to go offense.

Receiving the ball as the ten-minute mark finally ticked off, that tall American and the spiky haired Japanese finally faced off as Gold dips the ball against Kamijou's defense. _His stance looks calm and collected._ The blonde noted it as it reminded him of those stronger players he had faced before. Low key, it made him smile.

 _Let's see what you can do, kid._

Gold then began to dribble it hard (the same dribble that he used against Kasamatsu) but instantly, Kamijou didn't panic and instead, he decided to step back. Now, Gold was very much surprise that his mark didn't get shook off so he decided to go for a shake-and-bake dribble. Suddenly dashing to his right, Gold then tried to penetrate but was met by an equally-faster Kamijou, who tried to block him but the blonde then stopped and tried to shake him off but since it looks like the boy is sticking to him like a magnet, Gold had no choice but to make a quick jumper which his Japanese counterpart tried to block but due to his quicker release and taller height, he was able to make his shot. _Perfect._ Gold thought in his mind as Kamijou then gets his turn.

When Kamijou caught the ball, he immediately made a beeline for net, but the blonde stopped him in his tracks. But for some reason, the amount of both pressure and a tactical battle he felt from the Japanese boy made him grin.

 _This is going to be more exciting than I thought. I can play with a little more strength._

Within a split second, Kamijou made a Shammgod crossover and dashed around Gold, with the latter now chasing. By the time Kamijou reached the net and tried, jumped to make a shot Aomine knocked the ball from his hands and the two boys could be seen scrambling for it, which unfortunately still ended up in Kamijou's hands.

 _Shit! He blocked me! I have to be smarter than that._ Kamijou said to himself as he gets the ball. Seeing that Gold had already blocked his pathway, he knew he had no choice but to use on of his cards as he steps back away, some seven feet good from the three-point line. He then enters his shooting motion and decided to combine Midorima's far-away shot and Sakurai's quick release shot.

" _You must be kiddin me, fukcer—_ "

 _Bang!_

The sound of the ball swishing to the hoop shattered Gold's sentences as he was basically stunned to see someone else shoot in that kind of distance—and in a quick release. He had seen one of those in the NBA but to see someone in the streets do it.

" _You bastard, I never expected you to do something as suicidal as like that,_ " Gold remarked as he was getting the ball back.

" _Is that so?_ " Kamijou replied as he retreated to defend as Gold then charged at the blond with an even faster speed, but Kamijou could see him. After all, he had watched all of the Jabberwock's magician footages in the past and he had prepared himself mentally for this daunting task.

When Kamijou blocked Gold, he swiftly made a crossover to pass the Japanese on his left. However, Kamijou sensed his movement and blocked him then. Gold then shifted to the right, but Kamijou's sharpened instincts help him predict the blonde's course and still blocked him. The fire that burned in the raven's eyes was making Gold suddenly enjoy this match.

 _Ai strong opponent, huh? That's what it should be!_

He then took a step back and then surged forwards, flying past Kamijou, who was startled by his combined change of pace and sleight of hand. Quickly recovering, the latter concentrated all of his nerves as he quickly catches up to the blonde but Gold push back against Kamijou's wall of defense as he dribbles and suddenly stops and make a quick fade-away, which Kamijou failed to block and the score was tied at 2 – 2 at the seven-minute mark.

"For some reason, this match is giving me chills," Alex said in crisp Japanese as Fukiyose was listening.

"Heh? Why, Alex-san?" the Iron Wall Girl asked as the match progressed.

"Nash Gold Jr. is arguably this generation's best street baller in America today," Alex explains as back in the match, Kamijou managed to score a floater, giving him again the slight edge, "Normally, it would then be logical if anyone would struggle against the blonde butjust judging from what I see today, Gold and Kamijou-san seemed pretty much tied when it comes to skill and the ground battle."

"Eh?" Fukiyose wasn't sure if she heard right but if that was the case, then there really is the possibility of Kamijou _winning_ the match.

Back into the game, Gold found himself getting more and more pressured by the smaller boy as to the delight and somewhat surprise of the crowd, their score has been going back and fourth with a lot of lead changes so not a single person among the spectators can tell who was the better player. Now, the blonde is getting more irritated as he faces off against Kamijou. _I had to admit, he is strong. Guess I had no choice, then._

Quietly, he activates his Belial Eye.

Through his eyes, he managed to see a split second a head of Kamijou's movements as he then brings the ball behind his back. The spiky haired boy then tried to intercept the ball as he extends his right hand in an attempt to steal but Gold, with his Belial Eyes, saw what he intended to do, and he suddenly made an abnormal change of pace as he shifted his right hand and quickly brought the ball back into a dribbling motion and he dashed pass a frozen Kamijou and quickly scores a dunk. The crowd was once more wowed as the Japanese boy's knees suddenly broke and he fell in his butt.

" _Don't get carried away, kid,_ " Gold sneered after he scores, " _I'm stronger, that's all._ "

"So that's Belial Eye," the spiky haired boy murmured to himself as he slowly stands up and gets the ball. As he faces off against the blonde, the Japanese boy calculated his move as he dribbled away from the reach of Gold.

He knows his Falcon Eyes are much inferior compared to the Belial Eye and even Akashi's Complete Emperor Eye.

 _But if that's the case, then I'll just have to come up with something._

Suddenly, without any hesitation, Kamijou decided to go to the offensive.

He dribbles fast against Gold and when he did came in contact with him, he suddenly stops dribbling forward as he hesitated his moves. Picking up his speed, he then dashes to his right and Gold catches him there but Kamijou then crossed to his left and tries to force his way as Gold's Belial Eye catches it. Kamijou then retreats back to restart his attack but he was determined to do one thing.

"I'm lying if I won't be surprised but I think he is doing the same thing as Nash Gold," Alex said, narrowing her eyes in the match.

"And what's that?" Index asked.

"I think Kamijou-san is trying to do streetball," the Spanish-American woman replied as the Japanese boy was now dribbling the ball harder.

"Can Kamijou-kun do that?" Himegami squeaked as she was now slightly nervous about the outcome of the game.

" _If it's just a one-on-one, even my Eyes can help me with this,_ " Kamijou declared as he activates his Falcon Eyes, which startled Gold as he never knew his opponent can have the same field of vision as his Belial Eyes have. Taking advantage of his this momentary distraction, Kamijou then swerved to his right with an Allen Iverson-style crossover as he attacks the now-open basket. Suddenly, he saw a shadow looming over him and quickly steps back as he knew it was Gold quickly recovering. Now, he then motions his dribble to his left as he brings the leather to his left side but Gold anticipated this and sealed his right wing.

Little did he knew it was a trap.

Gold can only watch in shock as Kamijoi didn't make any move to his left and instead dribble quickly between his legs before suddenly turning around his back and converting a wide layup. The score then was tied at 12 – all with only five minutes remaining.

" _Woah, that Asian dude can actually perform streetball!?_ " a Caucasian woman was heard exclaiming as the game goes on.

" _Now, that you mention it, it reminded me of The Professor's Insane Spin Move. I only see it being done among streetball legends._ " Another spectator said.

However, Gold isn't one to be outdone.

 _Shit. This kid's even more troubling than that Vorpal Swords guard._ Gold remembered Akashi as he brings the ball up as Kamijou was blocking his path. Suddenly, he dashes into his right wing without any motions and attacks the basket. _Shit! He faked me out on that one._ Kamiju cursed as he eventually catches up and jumps high but he ended up getting dunked on as Nash had put all his strength in the slam and the Japanese boy was somewhat shaken up before he recovers.

Noentheless, the spiky haired boy then countered by deciding to shoot a quick release five feet from the three point line, causing Gold to grunt as he was expecting that the younger opponent would penetrate like he did previously. _He's a smart player, huh?_ The blonde then responded by baiting the Japanese boy in trying to block him and when Kamijou took the trap, Gold took step back similar to his and Hyuga's Barrier Jumper but which is more faster and he made a fade away shot. _That's one faster step back that I saw._ Kamijou groaned as he gets the possession.

Nevertheless, the Japanese kid is making some good counterattack as he then pushes against Gold's defense and with his sturdy legs, he quickly stops and pops up for his own fade away. Gold jumped higher in hopes to block his shot but he was surprised when he saw the posture of Kamijou. _What? He's back is almost parallel to the ground! How the hell can he make this shot!?_ His thoughts were shattered when Kamijou released a high-arch shot, way out of the blocking hand's reach and it bounced off the glass board before eventually settling inside the hoop.

" _I don't know how to describe this very intense this game!_ " the commentator said as the two pair of black and yellow continued to pound each other with tricks in their sleeves, " _It looks like Jabberwock's Nash Gold Jr. had just found a perfect match against him tonight!_ "

As Gold kept hammering his way towards the ring, Kamijou didn't disappoint and kept bombarding his defense with his deep three pointers and penetration drives. It came at one point where the spiky haired boy was going for a layup and Gold caught up and was about to stop him from making his shot but Kamijou switched his shooting form mid-air and went for a double-clutch as he makes the shot even without looking the ring. Gold did the same in the next possession and this time, he made a reverse-dunk.

In other words, they were so focused in their one-on-one that they had even forgotten to keep track of their scores.

For the spiky haired boy, it was like entering into a semi-mental state of focus that cut off all unnecessary information from the outside. ' _It's not enough that I can keep up. I must win!_ ' was all the Japanese by could think as he then goes into his fastest drive after managing to get around the Jabberwock captain and was about to make a layup when…

 _Aaaargh!_

His right leg suddenly began to cramp up as his right shooting hand also began feel some pain as he momentarily stopped slowed down. _Dammit! Move, my legs! Move!_ Kamijou said in his mind as he then decided to switch to his left as he then goes for a reverse layup.

 _Twack!_

" _Shimatta!_ " Kamijou cursed in Japanese as Gold was able to catch up due to the younger teen slowing down and the blonde managed to swat the ball away. The leather basketball then flew out of bounds and the two boys were seen scrambling quickly for it to try to rebound/keep the ball alive despite the Kamijou now slightly hurting as his right legs were now in pain.

 _Prrrrrt!_

"What?" both Gold and Kamijou said in unison as the referee had just blown his whistle. They turned their heads to see a suddenly quiet crowd whispering to each other. Confused, Gold then turned his head towards the officials' table and was startled to see the score.

 _21 – 21_

"Th-They're tied?" Fukiyose can't believe it as the commentator then announces the end of the match and that they called the two participants of the game to now meet each other in the center circle as well as the referee, "Uhm…shouldn't there be an over time?"

"Normally, that happens in regular basketball but that's not the case here in streetball tournaments, especially if it's a timed one-on-one like theirs," Alex explains as she cleans her eyeglasses, "Well, that means this game is a draw for them."

Back in the court, the two only shook hands before the referee and game officials but before they were about to separate, Gold said, "A tied score, huh? That means our bet has gone nowhere near good. Well, I guess I'll beat you next time we meet kid. Good luck. Your scrawny ass would need it."

"Same to you," Kamijou said as the blonde then walked away without any signs of emotions or even regret. _He's one tough guy, huh. Well, I better get something for these legs._ He then tried to walk as calmly as possible as he meets Alex and company in the side lines.

#

The rest of the night was as festive as ever.

Or at least, for Index.

"Yay! More food!" The gluttonous nun celebrated as she was treated by Alex on a nearby seafood restaurant which had fatty crabs and lobsters as well as Yellowfin Tuna as its best-selling products. Currently, Kamijou and the four women were in the long table as they were feasting on some fish and crab fats while having fresh orange juices as drinks.

While they were eating, Kamijou kept squeezing his leg, which was obviously hidden under the table as all of his female companions were busy chatting with each other. _It's just cramps. I don't need to tell them this._ He didn't want them to worry so much about him so he kept his face composed as he ate every last bit of his meal.

After they have finished eating, they have gone back to their apartment complex, with Alex saying goodbye to them as she went inside her own room. As the group then went back to their unit, Kamijou suddenly pulled Index and whispered something to her.

"Hey Index, please do me a favour."

"What's that Touma?" the nun suddenly asked in concern as she saw the eyes of her partner suddenly become serious.

"I'm going back to the beach where we had the Blacktop event. Don't tell everyone where I am," Kamijou said as he motions for the door, "But do bring me an ice pack and a heating pad since I don't want to do it here." By "here" he was referring to his cramped up right leg.

Index only nodded as he then goes out of the door without being noticed by their companions as the two other girls have already retreated back to their bedroom. After the boy had left, Index immediately set out for the kitchen to get the things that his brotherly partner just asked. Preparing an ice pack was easier for her since all she had to do was get some ice cubes from the refrigerator and put them inside a zip lock. Now, preparing a heating pad is a challenge—well, challenges for her since she didn't even know what a heating pad is in the first place. _Maybe I'll just have to get a white cloth and put in a thermos._ But as she was getting some ice cubes from the freezer and was about to sneak out, she was suddenly halted by a sudden voice.

"Sister-san, what is that?"

Nearly dropping the bag of ice, Index almost panicked as she saw Fukiyose standing in the kitchen, in her white tank top and pajamas. Apparently, the Forehead Deluxe was just about to get her Musashino milk from the refrigerator as a part of her nightly rituals. But she was surprised to see Index holding on the bag of ice.

"Eh…well…this is…" Index stuttered as she knew that her Touma told her not to tell everyone that he requested it. But unfortunately for her, it's only making Fukiyose curious and her brown eyes narrowed on the bag she was holding. Even before the English nun can even speak more, the Iron Wall Girl walked closed and immediately scanned the bag closer Index.

"Mind telling me what's that for?" Fukiyose asked as Index was tight-lipped, "And where is that idiot Touma? Do you know where did he go?"

"I-I can't tell you…" Index blurted but suddenly, she realized her mistake and wanted to run away but found herself getting cornered by the taller girl. She wasn't going anywhere without answering the questions.

"Touma just asked me to bring an ice and something he called a heating pad to him," Index finally decided to tell her for the reason that the heating pad might not be what the cloth she was about to prepare.

"An ice pack and heating pad?" Fukiyose's eyes grew wide as secretly, she actually had suspicions that Kamijou had overexerted himself as she noticed him clinging to his right leg all too often a while back. Hearing that the boy needs some ice and padding just confirmed her worst fears.

 _That idiot just hurt himself._

"Very well. Give that ice pack to me," the girl ordered Index, "And just stay here."

"Eh?" The nun looked surprised as her sudden decision, "But…"

"I'll just explain it to him when I get to him. Besides, you should get some sleep as you're tired from the whole day of being outside," Fukiyose was practically saying that she would be the one going to the boy.

Reluctantly, Index gave the bag of ice to the older girl and she quietly retreated back to their room. Fukiyose then set aside the bag and went back to her room to find an electrical heating pad that she brought along as she had the feeling that she would need them here in America. _Well, I was right all along._

He then set out for the street court.

#

The night looked beautiful in its pitch, black color as it was powdered by twinkling and numerous stars.

The wind was also gushing as its salty breeze was keeping the whole place cool, in contrast to the atmosphere of the place, which was still crowded but that's in the in the beach portion, where there are still a lot of people, mainly lovers, couples, and families all busy watching the constellations forming in the heavens.

But it was for this reason that a certain spiky haired boy was in the street basketball court instead. Knowing that the beach would still be filled with people, he decided to retreat to the only place he'll gladly sleep for the night as he was clutching on his right leg.

"I didn't expect to have that much strength," Kamijou whispered to himself as he had to take a long and thick tree branch as a makeshift cane as he limps with his left leg the only fully-functioning portion. While the cramp wasn't that bad, the spiky haired boy knew that further playing it would probably lead to a worse condition.

Sitting down on a bench, he then felt calm as the wind flew past him. _Ah, I like this fresh air._ As he sat there waiting for the nun, his thoughts flew back to Japan as he remembered his Seirin team, his family, and most of all, Kuroko and Kagami. _How are they doing right now?_ He then deduces that they must be doing fine and so are his seniors. _I can't wait to get back to Japan!_

"That was some obvious bravado…"

"Oh Index—huh!?" Kamijou didn't expect to see that one person suddenly coming into the street court.

It was obviously Fukiyose.

"I heard someone got hurt so he asked sister-san to bring some things to him," Fukiyose said in a not-so-pleased voice as she was bringing an ice bag and an electrical heating pad, "Unfortunately for Index, she didn't know how to prepare an electrical heating pad so I had to get it from my bag."

"Seiri!? Uh…you don't have to do this," Kamijou tried to reason out but the busty girl want to hear none of it.

"Just shut your mouth and stretch your legs," the girl steely said as the boy knew better than to argue back and quickly did as he was told. After stretching his right leg, Fukiyose examined it closely. While she isn't a doctor, she was a health nut and one of her daily rituals was keeping herself disciplined in her bodily aspects as well as in her diet so she knew a thing about common injuries suffered by athletes.

Fukiyose gingerly took his right leg and began to scrutinize it. It was a bit harder to get the diagnosis without proper equipment, but judging by the slight twitching of his calves and the contracting of his leg muscle, Fukiyose could judge that while it wasn't extreme, it was still enough to worry a lot.

"Don't move. I'll quickly relieve you of pain." The girl said as she takes out her electrical heating pad from her kit and a power bank to power it up. Wrapping the boy's leg, she turned on the pad and in an instant, the heat began to swarm across the leg of the spiky haired boy. Kamijou had to admit that he feels comforted as the heat began to decrease the pain in his legs and ultimately, it was already soothing in the feeling.

"Don't move your right hand. I know it's also in pain as you kept shaking it, idiot," Fukiyose sighed as he takes the hand of the boy and began applying cold compress in it. While she was working on it, Kamijou can feel the warmth of her hands passing through his and in an instant, he felt his own heart suddenly warming and beating faster than expected. _Why is my heart beating faster?_ He then raised his head up and in an instant, his blue eyes locked in a stare with Fukiyose's brown eyes and suddenly, they felt like they were communicating without any words involved.

Fukiyose looked at the boy who had saved her at least thrice, counting the game against Kashiwaki. _He was really brave to face Nash Gold, but really stupid at the same time. He just accepted it without even thinking about it. Very typical of Touma. But maybe it's those dumb actions as well as the fact the he never gave up despite his very tragic life that made me fall for him like this. Yes. I'm sure how I feel about him now. It's very clear to me already at this point._

Touma stared into her eyes. _I really do feel this way about Seiri, huh? Before, I had never really seen her as a love interest and as a matter of fact, with any other girls that the annoying Tsuchimikado is linking to me. But now…I really do feel this way towards her. I don't know why. She's Fukiyose Seiri and any wrong move can get me into trouble. Wait…I think that's probably the case right now!_

Fukiyose was the first to speak, "Why are you staring me like that?"

"Uh…I'm sorry!" Kamijou apologized rather loudly, "I was just—"

"You don't need to apologize in such a lousy manner," Fukiyose groaned as she then removes the heating pad, "Judging by the way you now move your legs, it looks like you are fine now. But you need to rest just in case."

"Thanks," Kamijou replied as he finally was able to have his legs back good as new. As they quietly sat down in the chair, the boy said, "The view here is very nice, isn't it?"

" _Hai._ It's so pretty here," Fukiyose replied back as they look at the stars together. But as they do, the girl felt her head tilting towards the shoulders of the boy.

"Hey, have you actually thought about entering into a relationship with someone else?" the girl asked, nervousness somewhat evident in her voice.

"Now that you mention it, it's pretty much impossible for me while I stick to my ideals," Kamijou sighed as he scratches his head, "In fact, I'm better off being single for now if it means preventing them from getting affected with my luck. Who even would like a misfortunate guy like me? I mean, just look back at my team, I'm some sort of a third wheeler since the main aces are still Kuroko and Kagami."

"I am referring to those girls you were linked with," Fukiyose was now feeling irritated as she felt that boy is suffering from some sort of selective obliviousness syndrome, "Everyone can damn see it, you know."

"Eh, is that so?" Kamijou scratched his head once again as he then faces upward, "Well, then that would have been a lot better. Maybe you are right. I was ignorant of girls." _Though I wouldn't mind ignoring a certain electrical esper in her trigger-happiness._ "But then, if you just think of it, entering in a relationship means a bigger responsibility. Besides, with my misfortune biting my ass, I might even end up harming them—fffffffmmmmmmmppppphhhh!"

Fukiyose Seiri had just found an innovative way to cut off Kamijou Touma from completing his sentence.

Namely, with her own lips and mouth.

#

 _I just couldn't take it anymore._

 _His density with what is happening with his romantic overtures, his self-belittling words of not being as good as his two idiot teammates when it was actually the opposite way around, his moronic philosophy._

It was too much to bear for her.

She already knew exactly what she felt about Kamijou, other than wanting him to be in her side.

 _I was a fool. I hate myself. I guess today was the only chance._

The moment she released him, the idiot had the nerve to look completely astonished yet again straight in her face.

"Hah, hah, hah…wha-wha-wha-a-a-at was that!?"

 _I guess I'll have to get it straight one more time._

"You talk too much."

"Wha-wha-wha-wh–mmmmpphhh!"

It was also a good thing said solution was so damn enjoyable.

Other than doing this, her brain just couldn't process anything logical in that moment. She felt embarrassed as she wanted to just act normally and give him a good German Suplex but she felt weak right now.

 _He made me feel weak._

Shortly afterwards, her first move got even sweeter when he started to reciprocate.

The two then stopped and once again, they stared at each other.

"Touma," Her voice was barely audible, "I don't know what got into me."

"That makes two of us," The spiky haired boy chuckled.

And then when she turned to face him, she revealed a gentle smile and said.

"Touma, I like you."

Unlike her usual previous words, they were sincere, perfectly honest, and above all, earnest words. They were words delivered with determination after overcoming a stream of hesitation and anxiety.

Even Kamijou understood at least that much.

"If possible, I want to be next to you forever."

The bright moon shone on her back.

In the world powdered with glittering stars and the dark, only Fukiyose's smile seemed to clearly

shine.

 _He was important to me._

She gripped his black shirt and moved her face towards his. She was very much embarrassed from confessing. She couldn't think clearly. But one thing's clear to her. She wanted to be closer to him.

 _I wanted him._

 _I needed him._

And so, in that fateful night, she gave him her very first kiss.


	19. The Faults of their Youth

For almost an hour, Kamijou and Fukiyose just sat on the bench in the court while the former's right arm is swung around the shorter-but-not-short lady as they both stare at the starry night. But deep inside, the spiky haired boy was actually having conflicting battles in his heart. On one hand, he wanted to have this done right away and just confess to the Iron Wall Girl (or not really that much) as he was actually very happy that after a while, he finally manages to accept a real and genuine love confession. But on the other hand, it felt so wrong as well. _She's Fukiyose and…and…okay, I get it now. I also felt the same thing towards her but there are other things to consider._ One, he didn't know what Index would say about this and perhaps, it would actually be awkward for both her and Othinus (who seemed to not even realize what is happening now). Two, team Seirin High School basketball team. _Okay, let's face it. Coach wouldn't stop bugging me about it and I'm pretty sure that while Kuroko and Kagami won't probably mind, the rest of the team, especially the seniors would tease me all day._ Three, his parents and probably, Fukiyose's parents. _I think mom wouldn't mind about our relationship but about her parents._ He was shivering just imagining her mom—basically an older version of Fukiyose—and dad are a hundred times more sadistic than the Forehead Deluxe.

Fifth, Misaka Mikoto and his harem, which ironically, he is, even less aware, if anything. _I don't know why but I had the feeling that Misaka would zap the senses out of me._

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Fukiyose snapped him out of his thoughts, "You looked like you got bugged out by some kind of a divine wind."

 _Oh, Seiri trust me. Once they heard that we are in a relationship, it's gonna be more than just a kamikaze._ By "we" he was referring to his four friends with colourful hairs, his team, and basically, everyone who knew him personally. Kamijou then smiles warmly and said, "Uh, is that so? Hmmm…I was just wondering how we can handle our incoming relationship. I mean, you're my first girlfriend and…"

"Actually, I don't know too," Fukiyose just blandly admitted it as the boy was simply aghast. _So that was all Spur-in-the-Moment!?"_

"But I felt like we'll get the hang of this," the girl added as she brushes her head into the arms of the spiky haired boy, "Just…stop complaining or else, I'll serve you with one of my special German Suplexes intended in totally knocking out a guy for weeks."

Kamijou shivered when he heard the threat from her voice.

 _Or was that even a threat?_

He didn't know if he got totally hooked in basketball and burgers (courtesy of Kagami) but if anything, it looks like the girl besides him is already marking her own territory that is him. _Is it, Fukiyose?_ Kamijou asked himself as he was right now yawning as a sign of fatigue from today's game against Nash Gold Jr.

"It looks like it's getting rather late," Fukiyose whispered as she stands up, "Let's go back together in the apartment complex."

 _On second thought, let me enjoy this rare moments of her rare other self._ Kamijou said inwardly as he smiles and together, they walk back in the apartment complex. While walking, Fukiyose actually has one more thing in her mind as they were currently on the streets.

 _Now that I have confessed and he has reciprocated positively, should I…transfer…to…to his school as well?_

To be clear, Fukiyose didn't hate the certain high school. In fact, she loves the school so much that she never hesitates to become the team mom on a class of misfits. Above all, she displays pride at becoming a member of the high school committee. She once thought that there is no other better school for her and her classmates especially with a teacher like Komoe.

Well…that was until she heard that Kamijou had transferred to the school called Seirin High School.

At first glance, it looks like those of fairly typical schools that are two or three years younger. But the moment Fukiyose has come to at least know more personally their basketball team, she had no choice but to admit that their way of life is more brutal than theirs yet more enjoyable than being around the likes of Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

 _The first time I met them, they were all very focused in their training like their lifeline depends on it._

Yet, this was the same team which had everyone thinking that it has that vibe of a sit-com. For example, Izuki's puns were hilariously outrageous for Hyuga that the latter ended up threatening to kill him if he doesn't shut his mouth. Even Mitobe not talking as well as Koganei being able to understand him is still a mystery to her. _And I don't even get started with Kuroko's near invisibility and that Kagami's eating ability._

In some ways, it's very appealing to her.

Overall, she liked what she saw at the time. When she was there experiencing their childish actions and behavior, she felt comfortable and could not refrain from smiling.

 _Warmth._

That was how she described the atmosphere around Seirin, and it was one she suddenly felt a craving for once again.

 _I wonder what they're doing right now. Maybe practicing?_ Yet while she thought that, all she could imagine was them practically playing around on-court as the boy beside him isn't present there in Japan. He was, after all, a third important cog in the team like Kuroko and Kagami. After her school had lost to Seirin in the practice match, Fukiyose can't help but spent some of her free time observing Seirin in practice (although Kumokawa could say it was to get close to Kamijou). She noticed how Kiyoshi always reminds their younger big men to get into position and repeat what he demonstrates to them. She always sees how Hyuga always reprimands and then raises up their detached and tired rookies into getting their asses back into their drills. She was a very stern one herself (and that's pretty obvious) but even she didn't know if she can even match the fiery clutch captain's persona.

Yet although she witnessed the passion they put into their drills, she also took note of light atmosphere in the room. Almost as if they were practically playing around. They made entertainment out of the practices they held, as if they were fooling around in an arcade.

Compared to schools like Tokiwadai, who took Esper growth _too_ seriously, Seirin's practice environment seemed less intense. Though Fukiyose did not doubt for a second the devotion and conviction Seirin had.

 _I guess it's just an effect from the friendly atmosphere….I like it…I want it…_

"Touma! Where the hell did you two went?!"

Her thoughts were snapped out of her as she can hear Index's voice booming out of nowhere. _Ah, this means we have reached the apartment complex._ The two then saw the silver-haired nun and Himegami already waiting anxiously in the entrance of the whole unit as they were nearing the whole area.

"Seiri, Kamijou-kun, where have you been?" the Deep Blood said in both worry and curiosity as she didn't think that they would just ran off to some random place without informing them, "It's almost eleven and we have been frantically searching for the two of you somewhere."

"Ah…this _baka_ just hurt his leg and I have to nurse him back to health for that long," Fukiyose immediately interjected as Kamijou somewhat heaved a sigh. _I'm not prepared to tell them about her confession._

As the two simply nodded after seeing the medicine kit of the Forehead Deluxe, the two then followed Index and Himegami inside. As they are all preparing to sleep, Kamijou whispered something to the girl, "You know, I'm sorry but I'm not even prepared to tell them about our relationship."

"Then we'll reveal it when it's official."

 _That's kinda vague._ The boy said as he eventually enters his bedroom, just in time to see Othinus complaining about the loss of quality time for them. But as he lays on his bed, he then groans. _Shit, it's more than a week before I get to finish my training here in America._

#

For the rest of the week, Kamijou had his intensive training with Alex Garcia at a nearby basketball gym together with his locally-based teammates. The blonde coach has drilled him with the same techniques and scientific basketball that he had taught to Kagami and Himuro when they are still living in Los Angeles. At first, the boy was having a hard time adjusting the Alex's training menu as it was as hellish as Coach Shirogane's practice regime. After having a warmup of a hundred laps in the seashore, he was ordered to report immediately to the school grounds where he was subjected to another round of scrimmages and torturous exercises. Nevertheless, the boy gladly accepted it as he knew it's the only way to learn high-level basketball. _As they say, no pain, no gain._

Back in Japan, things were also getting heated. The Seirin regulars are by no means getting mercilessly slaughtered in their own training regimes which is mostly formulated by none other than Aida's father, whose notoriety when it comes to taking care of his lone daughter is quite known among the players. ' _Shit, there must be an ulterior motive as to why he is doing this to us._ ' Hyuga once thought to himself as he watched his fellow seniors and their juniors drop one by one on the cold, hardwood floor after another round of laps that they had to do after finishing their drills.

The captain looked at Kagami, whose body looked like a zombie that dragged itself on the bench as he was looking for his water bottle to drink on. _Not surprising. Everyone here looks dead._ The clutch captain said to himself as he watches Kiyoshi lie on the floor as he was taking a breather, Izuki not even having the strength to even talk about his puns and Mitobe having to hold up himself so that he won't even fall over in his place. _Now that I think of it, where's Kuroko?_ As if it answered his question, he spotted a mop of light blue hair that is currently made haggard with cold sweat. Squinting smaller his eyes, he then saw the motionless body of Kuroko lying down on the floor with his face lying flatly.

 _Yep, he's dead._

It didn't also help that yesterday, Misaka Mikoto had just shown her face again in their basketball gymnasium.

Seemingly having a lot on her plate lately (such as having to deal with her _kouhai_ in Shirai as well as their dorm headmaster resident), Misaka must have thought to take out her pent-up frustrations on the 'idiot' that she had ever known for so long and off she went outside of her school one afternoon to take a cab outside of Academy City. It's a good thing that they were dismissed quite early and Shirai had some duties to do in Judgement. _I can relax for now._ While he was at the taxi, Misaka was thinking how she will make her day with the spiky haired boy. _Should I treat him with food? Should I buy him basketball-related stuff? Should I…Should I…_

Unfortunately for her, Seirin High School's basketball team were practicing without the boy that she sought out.

The moment Misaka simply pushed off the doors of the gymnasium, Kuroko's dog Nigou began to bark as if signalling the arrival of the Level Five Railgun. "Good afternoon. Where's that idiot?" Misaka wasted no breath asking for the spiky haired boy as everyone simply stopped for the moment to stare at her. The Tokiwadai ace swore she just saw Hyuga sigh with slight irritation as he seemed to be pretty much whispering some words to Kiyoshi, who simply kept a deadpan face. Asahina, despite feeling the air suddenly grew colder from the tension, also blankly looked at the electro princess before he swiftly turns his head towards Yagi. It was implied that they are already used to her incurring visits she does and that they felt no need to reply to her.

Now, Misaka was somewhat annoyed that she was only snubbed by these people but she kept her cool. _It's not like I would gain something by using my powers here. Besides, I already got a warning and I can't attract more unwanted attention._ She then sharpened her vision as she scans the whole area. _Kuroko's cousin is there practicing like his life depends on it. His other friend who is a fellow idiot with red hair and tall body is also there grinning like some kind of a moron. His seniors are also here as well as their two touted rookies. Wait, something is wrong with this picture._

If they are all there, then where is Kamijou Touma?

Normally, he would have spotted the guy doing the following: talking casually with Kuroko and Kagami; practicing with the seniors or talking with their coach; teaching their rookies; practising his skills or; simply sitting down on the bench drinking his sports bottle. But today, he isn't simply found anywhere in the gym.

 _Or more likely, where the hell is he?!_

Luckily for her, Kuroko and Kagami were just nearby on her spot and she heard them clearly, "Hey, how do you think Kamijou is doing in America? It'll be some five more days before he eventually returns home here in Japan." Kagami asked as he gives a cold drink to the tealnette, who seemed readily get it.

"I'm pretty sure he's doing just fine there, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied with his usual deadpan expression. "All of us have faith in him and his abilities so I'm sure he'll go back here stronger than ever. In fact, I won't be surprised if his capabilities would go up above and beyond. And considering that we had to face Aomine-kun and the others after the Olympics concludes, I think that's good news for this team."

Misaka didn't pay attention to the skill of the spiky haired boy but rather… _his training in America today? How come I didn't know that?!_

"Will you repeat that again for me?!" She suddenly shouted rudely at Kuroko, who almost spitted his drink at shock.

"Hey, have some manners, you spoiled brat!" Kagami yelled at the Railgun, who merely got annoyed as she was suppressing her urge to use her Railgun.

"Kagami-kun, Misaka-san, calm down. There is no reason to fight." Kuroko intervened. "By the way, to answer your incoming question Misaka-san, Kamijou-kun is not here because he is in America right now to train under a basketball coach. Does that answer your question?"

Misaka stopped right there as Kuroko simply looked at her with a deadpan stare. _How come I didn't know that?_ She had long accepted that the boy is now overly concerned when it comes to basketball, Index, Kuroko, or even Kagami. But at the very least, something as trivial as this one must be first known by her.

"By the way, why the hell are you finding Kamijou?" Kagami asked as he finishes his bottle of Gatorade, "It's not like you would die or something if you don't know where he is."

"That's because I'm worried that the idiot might get into another trouble or something." Misaka replied as she crosses her arms.

"I…I see…" Kagami replied as he then remembers something. _For some reasons, this reminds me of Akashi and his overly-caring attitude._ Another reason why the red head didn't say anything more is because he didn't want to challenge the Esper power of the Level 5. _Goodness. I still have a lot of years to live in and I'm too young to die in this spot._

"Misaka-san, why don't you just sit down in the bleachers while you observe our team practice?" Kuroko offered an olive branch to Misaka, "Since you're here anyway, I'm pretty sure you would waste your time in finding Kamijou-kun who's not here at the moment and since you might be planning to study here in Seirin, I suggest you get to know people other than him or the two of us."

"H-Hey…how did you know that…" Misaka then covered her mouth in slight shock and anger towards herself for saying too much. _Crap! Why did I let my tongue say something that should be a secret?!_ Controlling herself as her cheeks become rosy pink, she replied. "How come you were able to say something quite outrageous there?"

"It's pretty much obvious, Misaka-san." Kuroko deadpanned, "Besides, you've been visiting here by yourself frequently and the fact that I saw you one time in our school's registration office means you've been planning this all the time."

 _This Kuroko guy is smarter that I credit him for._ The Tokiwadai ace sighed mentally as she stopped trying to prove the tealnette wrong. _Perhaps, Kuroko should learn a few tricks from this guy as she was being too much obvious with the way she gropes at me._ After a few more minutes, Kuroko then spoke again. "Do you want to come with us at Maji Burger later in the afternoon?"

"Hah?" Misaka stared at the tealnette. "Don't tell me…"

"Its fine, Misaka-san," Kuroko replied as he and Kagami stands up from the bench, "Besides, for someone who plans to study here in our school, it's best if we show them one of Seirin's best sports program." After muttering those words, he and the taller ace then went back to the court as Misaka simply watches them do so as she found herself sitting on the floor. To be honest, she wasn't really planning anything at all aside from finding Kamijou in Seirin and, as Kuroko said, to try to gain a proper entrance in Seirin High School but then, she was offered to watch them and even eat out with them. _It would be a waste if I do not accept it._ Misaka mused at the idea. _Maybe I can take this opportunity to learn and know closely his friends here._

As she sits down like a nice toddler, she observes how Seirin conducts its training. "You're doing it wrong, Yagi!" Kiyoshi corrected the person in front of him as he teaches him how to use his body more effectively in the post. "Lower your hips more! Lower it!" He explains as he had the timid big man versing him backwards as the latter grabs the ball to try and push the third year Uncrowned King out of his comfort zone—to no avail. Meanwhile, Hyuga and Izuki are busy leading a group of rookie guys jogging around the court as they all pass basketballs to each other. _It's probably to improve their agility and reaction-timing._ Misaka thought as her gaze now focused on the second year duo of Kuroko and Kagami, who were busy passing to each other before Kagami scores a lane up dunk.

"Amazing…" Misaka gasped to herself as she watches Shirai's cousin display his flashy passes and the smarts of a real court general (though he is technically positionless) as he guides the ball towards Kagami's hands. After that, the two proceeded to do some shooting drills, with Kuroko going into his Phantom Shot, which had slightly improved like his Ignite Pass Kai considering that he can now shoot in the three point line.

"Heh! Kuroko, your shots still suck!" Kagami mocked him slightly.

"Shut up, Kagami-kun. At least, I don't miss my shots in the three-point line." Kuroko was slightly annoyed. "And Aomine-kun said that it's fine as long as it goes in?"

"You still believe at what that dumbass Ahomine says?"

"He's smart when it comes to basketball, Kagami-kun. I do hope you keep that in mind."

"Sh-Shut up! Why don't we have a contest?"

"It would be more fun if Kamijou-kun is here. He would have beaten you in shooting contest."

Kagami twitched at that, "I'm still the ace here, you know!"

As Kuroko and Kagami continued to bicker, Misaka watched and listened to them. _That idiot might not look very impressive but I think Kuroko-senpai's right._ She had already witnessed him battle Himuro in that street court on the very first day that she went to Seirin together with Shirai and their two other friends as well as the practice match between Kamijou's former school and his present school. She wasn't underestimating Kagami by any means but skill-wise, the spiky haired boy could have been slightly better than the red haired ace if he was a few inches taller. As for Kuroko, Misaka found out that it was pointless to compare him and Kamijou since the former's skill is a bit different, almost borderline illogical in the basketball world. In sharp contrast, Kamijou's skill is in the grey area between those who are orthodox and loyal to the basics and those who play streetball and other tricky forms of basketball. _And since when did I became a basketball enthusiast to understand that?_

 _Prrrrrt!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the whistle being blown by Aida who was by Kagetora in his side. "Listen boys!" The brunette coach said as everyone stopped and gathered. "That's enough for today! See you all tomorrow!"

" _Hai!_ " All the boys answered simultaneously before they all separated.

In a few minutes, Kuroko and Kagami are already changed and were in front of Misaka, who was quite surprised. "So I'm invited after all?"

"Well…kinda…" Kagami scratched his head while looking away. "If Kuroko says so, then I won't oppose it though…" He made a priceless reaction.

Before Misaka can say something, Kuroko cuts in and says, "Now that everyone is ready to go, we can now leave."

In a few minutes, the three people is now walking in the streets in peace.

Or rather, in awkward silence.

 _If it was that idiot, I won't have a hard time._ Misaka thought as she observes the tense air surrounding her, Kuroko, and Kagami. It's not that's she didn't like to be around people whom she didn't know that personally but considering the gap in their ages as well as how opposite their manners is, the Railgun doubts she could be friends or at least in good terms with the two friends of his male close friend—that is, Kamijou.

"So, Kagami-kun," Finally, Kuroko decided to say something to break the ice, "Did you happen to hear the meeting of the _senpais_?"

"Oh…are you pertaining to that position change?" Kagami looked at him with a hint of seriousness.

" _Hai_. I think that after the Olympics, captain and coach decided to have a change in our positions and leadership." The tealnette confirmed as he looks away. "Which means that this coming September, we would have a new captain right by then. The third years would still play but because of their incoming tests for college, I don't think they'll be able to concentrate much in our practices which is why coach must have decided to appoint the new captain and vice-captain already. Actually, they already have someone in their mind."

"Woah. Seriously?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"But I don't know who it is. It looks like they want to surprise us." Kuroko replied as he thought something else. _To be honest, I don't see anyone in our batch that could be a shoo-in as captain. I'm nowhere near as good as Aomine-kun and the rest and Kagami-kun, as much as he was the powerhouse of the team, needed someone to guide him correctly as he is too stupid to think for himself. Kamijou-kun could be one but considering that he bemoans his so-called misfortune, I don't think he'll accept such position easily. Furihata-kun and the other three are simply too soft for the captainship. Now this is getting me all the more curious._

"Then why don't they just say it aloud and just tell to everyone that the idiot would be the captain?" Suddenly, Misaka felt like he was being left out of the conversation and so, she decided to remind the two of her actual presence.

"Sorry, Misaka-san but that's not how it works on our team." Kuroko answered as they are now nearing the Maji Burger building. "Whatever their decision is, they would still talk it over and over until the final decision is made. And what made you say it's Kamijou-kun who's going to be the captain? Are you some kind of a seer?"

"W-Well…" Now, Misaka realized she talk way too irresponsibly, "It's just that he had the skill and the strength…"

"I see." Kuroko nodded as he didn't let Misaka finish her statement, "Well, I won't be betting based on that assumption but I still would respect our seniors' decision. Right, Kagami-kun?"

"Wha—ah, yes Kuroko. Any good captain is an okay from me." Kagami spaced out a little, "Though it would be better if I would be—"

"I respect you as the ace Kagami-kun but I can't find anything good to say about you becoming the captain." Kuroko bluntly said.

"Oi!"

#

After staying a week and four days in the land called America, Kamijou, Fukiyose, Himegami, and Index (as well as Othinus, who was again stuffed in the male's pocket) can finally bade a good bye from this place. "Man, I wanted to go home already!" The spiky haired boy said as he was packing up his things into his luggage. "I just miss my own real bed!"

"That goes for all of us." Fukiyose replied as she was already finished in packing her belongings. "By the way, Aisa, are you feeling alright?"

"Uhm…yes. I'm perfectly fine." Himegami replied timidly as she was also waiting for the spiky haired boy to pack his belongings.

But inwardly, she wasn't really fine. In fact, you can tell she was burning with both curiosity and slight jealousy inside her heart.

Ever since the night when Nash Gold Jr. and Kamijou Touma had faced off in that one-on-one match, Himegami was feeling that something was off. _And that was the night that Seiri had to tend to Kamijou-kun's cramp injury. Did something happened between the two of them?_ Now that she began to think of it, she noticed that the Forehead Deluxe and the Seirin ace have been interacting with one another much intimately. If she didn't know that much, she would have guessed it's just a normal friendship between the two of them much like how she and Fukiyose are being so close to each other. _But no, this is entirely different._

 _Since when did Seiri began to massage him so smoothly and efficiently?_

 _Since when did they begin to exchange water bottles without any shame? I can't imagine Kamijou-kun nor Seiri do that!_

 _Since when did she become so secretive even if she tries so hard not to keep it?_

 _Since when did Kamijou-kun became so comfortable with her advances!? He's usually getting flustered with all of it!_

 _Okay, I'm getting paranoid about it! I need to calm down!_

She then hears that Kamijou has just finished fixing his belongings and that they are ready to go now. As they were now walking down on the apartment complex, she can't help but think again about the events about last night inside the bedroom of the spiky haired boy. _Did they do something again last night? Did they finally became a thing?_ She thought of it all over again as they had all their things and luggage brought into the van before they hop in for the ride into the Los Angeles International Airport.

As they finally were sitting comfortably in their seats, she began to let her mind float away from reality as she currently revisits what happened last night.

* * *

" _Hey, Touma?! What happened to you again?" An agitated Index was currently shouting at his partner as Kamijou returned home to their apartment complex while seemingly limping his way. It was his last day of heavy basketball training and from the looks of it, he seemed to have a rough time again as he didn't even eat lunch all day long and he only consumed amounts of energy bars and sports drinks all day._

" _Ah…I was too engrossed in our game that I even forgot to eat," The boy sheepishly said as he then removes his basketball socks carefully and set them aside. Suddenly, he winced in pain as he holds onto his right leg immediately._

" _Did you get your leg injured again, Kamijou-kun?" Himegami, who just came out from their sleeping quarters, said as she watches the boy stretching his right leg._

" _Not injured in a sense that it's a sprain." Kamijou replied as he makes a DIY massage on his calf. "Most probably just some fatigue that extended all the way into my legs. I'll be sure to be able to recover in time. Ouch!" He winced some more as he then stretches his legs more. Just then, Fukiyose who is holding a white cloth and a basin filled with warm water suddenly appeared from the kitchen as she joins the group._

" _I suspect you overworked yourself." The (not so) Iron Wall Girl sighed so disappointingly as she knelt down to his leg. "Just don't move. I'll do something to relieve you of pain." She then soaks the cloth with warm water in the basin and began to apply warm press on the legs of the boy as she gently massages it. After a few minutes, she suddenly spoke._

" _I need to speak to you later, Touma. It's very important." Fukiyose quickly said before separating herself from the group and going back to the kitchen. Kamijou raised his eyes at what she said while Himegami was a bit curious as to what she wanted to say. After that, they all gathered in the kitchen to eat their dinner._

 _After eating dinner, Himegami immediately went back to their room as she knew it would be their last night here in Los Angeles so she decided to pack up her belongings now while it's early yet. She can hear Sphynx suddenly being fed by the spiky haired boy while Index was busy helping Fukiyose clean the plates._

 _Finally, everyone was prepared to sleep to their beds and Himegami was about to lie in her soft mattress. She was a bit exhausted for the day after enjoying much of their last day in Los Angeles going outside of their apartment complex and enjoying the view on the beach. Suddenly, the door opened and for the moment, she thought it was her best friend who just finished taking a shower. But to her surprise, it was Index._

" _Waaaaah! I don't want to sleep here!" The nun suddenly complained as she goes inside with her usual sleeping pajamas as well as Sphynx, whom she carries inside the room._

" _Then don't sleep here." Himegami bluntly stated, "And what are you even doing here, Index-san? This is our room."_

" _But, Fukiyose kicked me out of our own room!" The silver haired nun blurted out as she props herself into the busty girl's real bed._

" _Come again?"_

" _Touma's leg is hurting again and I don't know what to do!" Index explained as she lies in new bed for their last night and she plays with the Calico kitten, "Fortunately, Fukiyose knows what to do so she's the one who treats Touma's leg. But since it looks like it won't heal overnight, she offered to look after him for the whole night instead of letting myself get worn out. In exchange, we switched rooms." She's suddenly beaming widely._

" _Index-san, aren't you actually being worried?" Himegami cannot help but suddenly feel her stomach churn very painfully._

" _Why should I be worried?" For someone who gets angry whenever Touma is with another girl, Index seemed pretty unaware of what is actually happening as she goes off to snore and sleep soundly. Himegami only looked at the nun with a stoic expression before she slept herself_

* * *

"Seiri _._ Seiri." Himegami suddenly called out to a sleeping Fukiyose. The latter responded by waking up from her slumber and quickly shot her a look laced with worry and concern. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Aisa?" The Forehead Delux inquired as she noticed that something seems to be weighing on her best friend's mind, as, from experience, she was usually not one to refrain from questioning or speaking her mind despite her timidness and silent persona. At the moment, she seemed unnaturally silent for her own good and withdrawn, yet he made no push for a reason or explanation.

After a pause, in which it seemed she was gathering her courage to face some herculean task, Himegami spoke up: "Seiri…did something happened between you and Kamijou-kun?" She was careful not to be loud as the spiky haired boy is just in front sleeping beside Eddy, who is driving the car. Alex was already in the airport so she's not with them at the moment. Index was asleep as well on the back.

Suddenly feeling a realization as her eyes widens with every second passing, the busty girl seemed to be hesitant to reply at first. _So did I hit the bulls eye, Seiri? Did something really happen between the two of you?_ Himegami narrowed her eyes she waits for her friend's reply. Finally, Fukiyose replies, "To tell you honestly, me and Touma has started to be in a relationship." The Iron Wall Girl decided to come up clean, knowing that it is pointless to deny something that is inevitable. After all, why would she even keep things from her own best friend?

"I…I…I see…" Himegami stuttered the moment she finally hear what she was dreading for the long time. _I see now. You have won. Simple as that. Life really is very unfair to me. But what can I do? If it does makes Kamijou-kun happy, then I should be happy for him as well._ "So who confessed to whom? I'm surprised Kamijou-kun finally ended up with the Seiri route after opening up a lot of flags."

Pausing to frame her response appropriately, Fukiyose stated: "The truth is, I'm the first one to confess at him. It happened the very same day he foolishly accepted that one-on-one game against that Nash Gold guy. That night, I finally gathered up the courage to tell it to him how much I felt about him. We finally understood each other since then."

Himegami still seemed tense as if whatever is bothering her still has a grip on her mind. Instinctively, Fukiyose put her initial question back to her: "Why did you suddenly asked something like that?"

There was a pause of a few seconds before Himegami turned to face Fukiyose, her eyes seemed clouded and unfocused. Finally, she spoke, seemingly hesitant, "Seiri…good luck then. The truth is…I…I kind of want to tell to Kamijou-kun about my feelings too…" She paused after her statement, but the Forehead Deluxe refrained from saying anything at that moment as she finally remembers and realizes why the Deep Blood user began to open up such things.

Eventually, Himegami went on: "It's a fact that I and Kamijou-kun don't interact much outside of class, but then, I was in some strange circumstances where I found myself in precarious situations and Kamijou-kun always comes on time to bail me out." She was referring to the incident with Aureolus Izzard and the Stab Sword chase with Oriana Thomson. "In fact, I was very grateful for what he did in those times. But then…I was too shy to even ask him out for a date as a sign of token."

It was at that moment Fukiyose chose to speak up: "I'm sorry to hear those, Aisa. Maybe I should…"

"No, Seiri. Kamijou-kun seemed pretty happy about it." Himegami replied, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice. Fukiyose felt an uneasy feeling in her gut, as if in some inexplicable way, she was also feeling the pain and regret presently clawing away at her best friend's mind and heart.

After probably half a minute, Himegami spoke again, turning her face away from Touma, yet speaking clearly enough for him to hear: "Just promise me that you'll take care Kamijou-kun for me. He pretty much suffered a lot already when we were all just freshmen in Academy City."

After a further pause, Fukiyose turned to face Himegami once more, before resuming: "I promise you. I won't let him suffer anymore." She smiles genuinely.

Himegami paused to look directly at Fukiyose at that moment in her brown eyes. Her facial expression and posture was for the most part neutral, but her eyes were staring almost piercingly at her, almost as if he were seeing through her skin, flesh and even bones, right into her soul. It was at that point that Himegami spoke again, her voice soft but clear as day, "Seirin High School is a pretty much good school, neh Seiri? Their basketball team. You wouldn't think that they are taking their practice seriously but they would surprise you with their passion and to put it bluntly, brusque for the sport. It was also the same team that Kamijou-kun ultimately met his fated trio in Kuroko-san and Kagami-san. They're all good friends despite the taller guy looking like an idiot. I wonder…what if one of these days, we all transfer to Seirin High? It might be better for my well-being than being stuck in a place where one's potential to become an Esper might not even have a one per cent chance of happening."

Fukiyose gasped as she was quite surprised at what Himegami said. _I just thought almost the same things_

"Thanks for supporting our relationship, Aisa." stated Seiri. "Getting straight to the point, I actually toyed around the idea of wanting to transfer schools especially since I myself realized that I must have hit a wall after that so-called Parameter List was leaked out. For the first time on my life, I was contemplating whether studying in Academy City was even worth it at all."

There were a few nigh-deafening moments of silence after that revelation, after which Himegami replied, "But certainly, you didn't regret is at all. You won't meet Kamijou-kun and me if you didn't go and study in Academy City."

"On second thought, maybe it was worth it." Fukiyose took back her words. "By the way, I ask that you keep our relationship to yourself for the moment. He might not be able to receive the backlash yet and I don't like seeing him being bugged by his own team." _Well, Kuroko and Kagami won't mind…right?_

"So did you kissed each other in the lips?" Himegami asked curiously.

For the moment, Fukiyose felt flustered as she realized how the two of them shared a warm and genuine kiss that night and just remembering it makes her feel lightheaded and very soft on her own legs. Nevertheless, she nodded with a low. "Yes. That was our very first kisses." Though technically, it might be hers only if a certain Mental Out's kiss on the forehead is counted.

"Very well, Seiri. Congratulations on the two of you becoming a couple, whether it is official or not." Himegami felt compelled and honoured at the same time to be the first one to know the real deal between the two. "Though I was just thinking, how would he handle it when your two families as well as Seirin's team and Komoe- _sensei_ would get a word of it?" She can imagine the pinkette homeroom teacher suddenly crying in tears of joy that her two students have become mature couples and that they would end up building their own families, an idea shared by Seirin's coach and seniors.

"I don't know. But we'll look forward to it." Fukiyose replied as she lets out a happy facial reaction that completely opposite of the usual façade she usually displays to not let anyone know how soft she can be deep inside.

Himegami nods before suddenly saying something. "Seiri…may I request something? Can I sit beside Kamijou-kun when we finally board the plane?"

The girl with large bosom seemed to give her the consent.

A few hours later, the three Japanese teens plus their English nun companion were finally off to Narita International Airport as the plane launches off the tarmac of California. Before they left, Alex gave them huge packs of imported chocolates and shampoo, saying that she'll never forget them and that they should come back again in the near future. Kamijou seemed pretty impatient to go back to the Land of the Rising Sun as he simply nods while yawning and then he had Index carry the chocolates for him, saying that she'll end up eating all of them anyway and that they are no more space in their luggage so she might as well carry all of them and eat it right away. The nun didn't even complain as she happily munches them off in plane.

Now, they are all seated comfortably in the business-class seats as Fukiyose and Index are seated together while the spiky haired boy and Himegami are seated together in front of them. The boy raised his eyebrows at this and quickly glanced at Fukiyose, asking for some sort of an explanation but the latter simply motioned him to shut up and just deal with it for now. Sighing, he then decided seat comfortably for now as he knew it would be another eleven-hour travel time before they reach their native land. _But first things first, I'll have to report back to practice in Seirin. I just wonder how the national team is doing while I'm away._

"Kamijou-kun?"

"Ah yes, Himegami. What's that?" Kamijou decided to not beat around the bush and quickly asked her. It's not that he hated her presence around but he was just curious as to why it was now Himegami who was seating besides him when his unofficial girlfriend is present.

"I heard that you and Seiri has entered into a relationship." The Deep Blood user said tonelessly.

"Ah, so Seiri told you." Kamijou replied, not certain where this conversation is going, "Well, we're not really official yet since our families had to know this yet but you might as well count it as the girlfriend-boyfriend thing." He sighed, thinking if his bad luck is turning into some kind of an omen. "Though I'm still in the midst of preparing myself for that responsibility since I'm a very unlucky person and I don't want her to be involved in something that can kill me anytime and at any given moment."

"I see." The Gemstone approved their relationship and then said. "Take care of my best friend, then. Help her build a family and have lots of children…"

"Oi, oi! What's with the messed-up expectations from me?!" Kamijou simply was taken aback by what Himegami is saying, "I wasn't even thinking of those things yet because who knows what my luck is in store for me!" _And if ever that's bound to happen, I don't want to jinx it!_

"Kamijou-kun." Himegami simply ignored Kamijou's last sentence and then earnestly said something. "Can-can you call me by my given name as well? I want to call you Touma as well since we're friends."

"Oh…" The boy wasn't expecting this at all. "Th-then I don't find anything wrong with your request. So I should call you Aisa-kun, then."

"Aisa." Himegami stubbornly insisted.

"Ok, Aisa. You win." Kamijou said, not wanting to go and argue with someone endlessly as he just wanted to really go home and that would mean enduring another eleven-hour trip.

#

At eleven hours, the flight from Los Angeles International Airport to Tokyo, Japan was just so long. Way too long. Everyone was at their limit as Kamijou can feel his legs beginning to stiffen and seemingly get sore from ironically not even moving at all. By the time the airplane had finally landed in Narita International Airport, they were all grouchy, jetlagged, and utterly wanting to just stretch their legs. But on the other hand, they all felt like they have reached the paradise as they were finally back into the place and scene that they are more familiar to. Himegami felt like she can praise God with all the Gospel songs that she knew as she would be able to sleep again in her own bedroom in the dorms. Kamijou is busy helping Fukiyose get all her personal things as they stood up. In just one week, the trip and training in California had helped the two (and to some extent, Himegami) finally come to terms with their misunderstandings and their past selves and right now, they are going back to Japan not only as friends and _former_ classmates but as lovers already—a strange love, that is.

By the time they got out of the plane, Fukiyose can feel the cold winds of the nights of TOkyo breezing past her as she hugs herself to keep herself warm. She then looked at a giant clock in a tower and it read, "1:00 AM, Japan Time."

"For some reason, I'm feeling some déjà vu here." The spiky haired boy commented as he and Index were now finding some cab to ride them at home. "So it's early in the morning of here, technically," Kamijou whispered to himself as he was able to stretch his legs after seating in the plane for eleven hours doing nothing but to wait. As the group of four (or five if Othinus, who's stuffed in Kamijou's pocket at the moment, is included) finally retrieves their belongings after they were scanned in the airport's x-ray scanners, the spiky haired boy and his partner (and now sister-figure) in Index are now ready to go home and so are the two girls.

"Tomorrow is Thursday, which means next week would be start of the summer vacation." Fukiyose tiredly said as she's already sleepy. "We would be fine in catching up with our school works but what about you?"

"Kuroko got me covered in that." The boy simply said as he was confident he can make up for lost time. "There's no way I would fail since I at least know that is a minimum requirement to be able to play."

"Good to know that you're good-for-nothing brain was able to remember that." Fukiyose teased him as they both went on their own way as they were able to find a bus towards Academy City. Kamijou meanwhile just stood there stupidly. _Eh? Is that how you treat your boyfriend, Fukiyose-sama?_

Nevertheless, the next day, Kamijou woke up from his bed like the usual routine before he went to Los Angeles. "It's like nothing has even changed. Not even my luck." The boy yawned as he stretches his arms from his bed. Seeing that Index and Othinus is still asleep, he checks the time and sees that it's just 5 am. _That's three hours before class starts._ Standing up from his bed, he then grabbed his ball and quickly went down, still in his pajamas. As he passes by the kitchen, he then saw his father reading his newspaper and his mother cooking their breakfast. "Good morning, Touma." Touya greeted as he quickly puts down the newspaper upon seeing his son standing in the kitchen. "It seems like you're up and early. How's Los Angeles? I wasn't able to ask you last night because you're a bit tired from the travel."

"It was just fine, dad." Kamijou replied nonchalantly as he was about to exit the door. "It was basically all-training-and-no-rest. But it's fine. I'm used to it by now." He then went outside of the house and seeing that Kuroko might still be asleep as the latter wasn't even outside of their house, the spiky haired boy then hurried to their nearest street court and once he got there, he began to play against his imaginary defenders. Applying what he learned back in America, Kamijou quickly backed against the basket and made a quick below-the-legs dribble before turning around and making a shot. After a few more minutes, he was sweating so he decided to sit for a while and rest. As he was sitting, he then thought of something. _Now that I have to catch up to my classes, I think it would be best if I can go to school earlier so I can borrow some notes from Hayashi._ He then got up and went back to his house. An hour later, he already left his house, carrying his sports duffel bag and his Kobe sneakers.

Once he reached school by himself, he immediately went straight to his classroom and to his surprise, he saw Hayashi simply sitting there. _It looks like she's an early bird as well._ Walking up to the red-head lady, he took her by surprise, "Hey, Hayashi. Good morning." He smiled as he was hoping to borrow some notes.

"Oh…Kamijou-kun! You're back!" The vice-captain of the Seirin cheering squad exclaimed happily, "I heard you were having your training in America. How did it go? How did you fare against those American guys?"

"It was fine, I guess." The spiky haired boy said as he scratches his head, quite anticipating this welcoming greeting from his classmate. "It was not much different from here except for their heights. By the way, can I borrow your notes? I wanted to make up for the time that is lost when I was gone so I really need to copy some of our topics right now."

"Sure, Kamijou-kun." Hayashi smiled as she takes out her notebooks from her bag and handed them down to the boy, "Just make sure to return them before classes starts." Kamijou nodded and quickly sat down immediately to copy every note that he can. He was very lucky that he still had thirty minutes to jot down notes. _And it would take me longer than an hour to actually finish this all! Guess I'll just have to copy from Kuroko's notes then._ He then used up all of his thirty minutes to finish his notes in Science and half of his notes in his Social Studies before their homeroom teacher then went inside of the room and promptly announced the start of classes. The boy then returned the notes to his classmate and in doing so with haste, he tripped upon a _bento_ box lying on the floor and it definitely hurt his nose so much.

#

After his day at classes, Kamijou immediately went to the wash room to immediately chage into his practice clothes. _So nothing has really changed. Just my luck._ During the classes, the spiky haired boy got smacked in the head by their Mathematics teacher for sleeping due to fatigue and jetlag from the travel back to Japan. He was then forced to stand up until their teacher finished her discussion. Hayashi can only smile at him with sympathy. At another time, one of his classmates accidentally spilled his water jug on his while he is doing his essay. While the guy sincerely apologized and he didn't really mean it, Kamijou can only groan in misery as the essay was close to being finished. In the end, he was forced to rewrite it all.

 _Well, I just hope I'll be able to change all of that when I return to Seirin's gym, even if it's improbable._ The boy said on his mind as he was finished tying up his shoe laces and he headed outside of the washroom and straight to the basketball gymnasium on the other side of the school campus.

He wasn't even close to the gym yet when he can hear the squeaking of the shoes and the sounds of the ball being dribbled. _At least, I was able to return to normal. Just leave it to my team to revert things back to what they are._ When he finally reached the gym doors, he firmly pushes off the sliding door and from there, he can finally see Kuroko, Kagami, and their other teammates as well as coach Aida being engrossed in their training.

 _I was right. It's still the same._ Kamijou thought as he then decided to announce his presence. "Good afternoon, _senpais! I'm back._ "

Everyone suddenly stopped practicing the moment they heard his voice. At that time, it was what Kamijou had expected of Seirin. Kuroko and Kagami were busy exchanging insulting banters with one another, Hyuga was in tip-top shape with the way he makes his shots, Izuki annoying the hell out of everyone with his puns, Mitobe and Koganei busy communicating despite the latter one doing most of the talking (since hook shooter haven't even said anything yet nor does he plan to) and the abnormally normal trio of Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara currently talking with one another.

Still, even if the team was noisy, the moment Kamijou had opened his mouth, the Seirin basketball team stopped their activities and simultaneously averted their gazed to Kamijou. The light-shadow duo stopped their playful banter. Izuki shut his mouth as it seemed his successor has finally returned home. Hyuga and Kiyoshi stopped chatting. Nigou the puppy, thought, continued playing with the leather basketball.

"Kamijou! You're back!" Kagami said ecstatically as he ran to greet his fellow second year. Soon, all the second years in the team all went out their way to greet him.

"Kamijou-kun, welcome back." Kuroko said softly with a small smile.

"There he is!" Furihata exclaimed, "How's the training in America? We were actually worried about you."

"It's good to see you again, Kamijou." Fukuda said.

"Boss! It's nice to see you again!"

Kamijou stopped in his tracks the moment he heard that last _familiar_ voice.

Turning his head around, he was practically stunned to see a former and familiar acquaintance now standing here in Seirin High School and basically wearing the same playing shorts as his. "Ha-Hamazura?! What are you doing here?!" He stuttered upon seeing Hamazura Shiage now wearing Seirin shorts and a pair of…Adidas Mad Bounce? "Wait…don't tell me that…"

"I'm here to play basketball as well." Hamazura sheepishly explains as he revealed that he was holding a basketball. "I hope you teach me some few things, boss."

Kamijou then glanced at Hyuga, as if wanting to hear some explanation but Izuki simply smiled at him, as if saying 'He'll be fine here with us.' Getting the message, Kamijou then said blandly, "Well, welcome to the club, Hamazura. Wait…so that means you also did that oath?" _Isn't that redundant and pointless then, considering that he has a girlfriend?_

"Ah…coach made me do that oath you're talking about." The blonde shuddered at the experience.

"Well, no more chit-chat, boys!" Aida suddenly came up to them. "You all don't want to get in trouble with my dad, right? Now, get back to your drills!"

" _Hai!_ " Everyone said as Kamijou removes his jersey jacket, exposing his black sleeveless shirt that exposes his collarbone. But due to this, Kagami was suddenly taken aback by what he saw when the spiky haired boy raised up his jersey jacket. Kuroko must have also been surprised by what he saw as his baby blue eyes widens.

 _That's a hickey…and it wasn't there the last time he was here, was it?_ Kagami thought as he stared at Kamijou. _And it's freakin' huge. Shit._

" _Anou_ …Kamijou-kun…" Kuroko suddenly voiced out.

"Hmm?" The Imagine Breaker wielder answered.

"Is that a hickey right there? It's quite big." He asked as he pointed towards the spot in the collar bone of the spiky haired boy.

When he said this, everyone looked around so fast, they could've gotten whiplash. They were simply aghast to hear something outrageous. The moment Kamijou looked down and saw it, he then turned to Kuroko and Kagami while reddening as if he remembered something, forgetting that others were there. _Crap! We must have been overwhelmed that it turned out like this that last night in Los Angeles. At least, it wasn't premarital…_

"Next time, don't put it where people can see." Kuroko reminded nonchalantly. "Who knows, they might mistake you for something else."

"Sorry, I got caught up in the mood and I didn't think that it would've been visible…" Kamijou said in a careless way before he cut himself off, realizing he had said too much. But it was too late.

Silence.

Kagami looked like he was about to faint as he was as pale as a ghost. Aida looked shocked out of her wits as she covers her mouth in shock. Hyuga and Izuki drag their hands over their faces and sighed. Kiyoshi seemed to be giving him an innocent smile. Mitobe is signalling something with his hand while Koganei's eyes seemed to be rolling.

 _Such misfortune._ Kamijou sweat dropped as suddenly, their brunette coach brought out as slapping fan while his captain was entering his clutch mode personality.

"Kamijou…you bastard…" The Seirin captain and shooting guard said, finally heating up as his glasses glints.

"Kamijou-kun… _konoyaro_ …" Aida started with a wide smile but there was a visible vein pop on her head.

The coach and the captain then attacked the spiky haired boy, who took this as a cue to run around the gymnasium. Aida Riko kept hitting Kamijou and shouting all manner threats that may happen in training. Hyuga was the same. Only that his threats were much worse.

"How dare you make some kind of scandal in America with Fukiyose-san!" Aida shouted as he slaps Kamijou. The raven kept running as his spiky hair began to get flat due to the beatings from the fan.

" _Senpai!_ " Kamijou wailed out. "I'm sorry! But we didn't mean it!"

"And the two of you were giving each other hickies!? I'll kill you!" Hyuuga roared. "Have you no shame?! Instead of training, why were you love-making with each other?!"

"I'm sorry Captain! We didn't have sex but I couldn't help myself!" Kamijou shouted gibberish in his defense. That made it worse.

"What was that?!" Hyuga snarled angrily.

"Come back here, _konoyaro!_ " Aida shouted, "I'll make sure you'll suffer ten times today in training. Hyuga-kun, Teppei, please skin him alive right now."

"Ugh…sure…" The two boys said. They then moved off to their _kouhai_ but before they can even to something, they heard a clap.

"It's getting late already. We should finish all your drills by today and tomorrow." The sudden arrival of Kagetora stopped them as he spoke, changing the subject quickly. "Oh, and Porcupine Kid is here, huh." He takes a look at Kamijou, who finally stops running as he fixes his hair, "Well, that's better. We'll be able to run our strategy."

Quickly, everyone immediately stopped what they're doing and proceeded to go back to the court but not before Hyuga announced something. "Kids these days. They don't know how to wait for the right time." _And dammit, I sounded like Kiyoshi there._ "Well, everyone, gather around me!" All of the players then did as they are told and quickly, they formed a circle. "Now that we're all complete, there is only one thing to do!" The captain said as they all huddle. "Seirin, fight!"

" _Hai!_ " All the players replied. As they all disintegrate, Hamazura suddenly said to Kamijou, who is clutching his head. "Boss, that's extremely hardcore!"

"I don't know what to say." Kamijou muttered as they are now starting their practice.

"Kamijou-kun, everyone is waiting for you this coming Saturday." Kuroko added as he takes a ball. "Next week is summer vacation which means it won't be long before we'll all go up against other teams this coming August."

"Yeah, I know. It would be the Olympics." The spiky haired boy said, as he takes the ball and quickly made a penetrating drive.

#

Meanwhile, in a classroom of a certain high school, Fukiyose simply smiled as he can feel the hickey in her collarbone press in slight pain in her uniform. She looked at it admiringly at the washroom before she entered the class. _Sometimes, there is really beauty in pain, Touma._

"Hey, Fukiyose, it looks like you are in a good mood." Tsuchimikado suddenly smirked as he looks upon her.

"Just concentrate on listening to Komoe- _sensei,_ Tsuchimikado. You'll need it more." The girl with the large forehead gruffly said for the moment. Despite that, the blonde backstabber can't help but notice that she looked a bit different today. _Did she and Kami-yan ended up sealing the deal? Hmmm…I think I needed to pay someone a visit._

As the hour drags on, Fukiyose can't help but think of something else. _That's probably the happiest moment in my life._ She thought, self-satisfied as she went back to her paperwork.


	20. And so, They Finally Confess

**REPLIES**

 **dragon slayer of death 98 - A main pairing with Fukiyose but the harem would have their moments as well...**

 **NinjaFang1331 - Glad you liked it.**

 **tython055 - They're both hot-headed in canon so it's fun.**

 **Sergio644 - Probably the hardest part that I made. Worth my clogged time tbh.**

 **BlueJack22 - Well, she had to. She'll lose him if she doesn't.**

* * *

It was Friday early afternoon which means that it this would be the last day before summer vacation officially begins.

And for a certain basketball club, this means hell has just barely begun.

At the moment, the Seirin basketball club is busy in their one last training for the day before they can finally have their vacation—or so that's what they thought.

Currently, the second year super-trio of Kamijou Touma, Kuroko Tetsuya, and Kagami Taiga are leading their fellow second years (which includes Hamazura, by the way) and their own _kouhais_ in jogging around the gymnasium as the seniors are busy taking a breather after killing themselves by jogging outside of the school premises. Hyuga and Aida are busy talking about their new strategies while the rest of the seniors are just randomly speaking with one another.

"Neh, Kiyoshi?" Koganei suddenly called the Iron Heart.

"What's that, Koganei?" The center asked as he stretches his legs.

"Is it me or that the juniors are really going hard for it?" The cat-faced forward observed the Imagine Breaker wielder acting like some kind of a leader as they are halting in one direction. "Besides, it looks like Kamijou hasn yet to show signs of fatigue."

"That means his training in America is paying off." All the third years then heard their coach suddenly butt in as they all lump together in one corner. "Kamijou-kun…Kuroko-kun…Kagami-kun…they're going to be the third years next year when we eventually graduate. By theory, the chance of winning the Interhigh, Winter Cup, and the Nationals is higher right now."

"Well…yeah…" Tsuchida didn't know where this conversation is headed, "I mean, I don't feel like we're going to lose at all with those three plus Kiyoshi and Hyuga around. Perhaps, we might even be able to sweep all the tournaments this year. I'd love to see my final year go off like that."

"Actually…that's one thing I'm quite weary about." Aida shattered the somewhat relaxed atmosphere surrounding them.

"Heh? But, hey, we did win the Winter Cup last year." Koganei explained. "And this year, we had beaten Kaijo and Shutoku in a pair of tune-up games…"

" _Aho…_ That's precisely why it would be harder for us to win this year." Hyuga cut him off as he finishes drinking his water. "The fact that everyone knows the composition of our team means any opposing school can scout and prepare for us. Even if you win a lot of tune-up games, it's nothing compare to losing an actual game in a real tournament."

"But as long as we don't get complacent, we should still be able to come out of top." Kioshi reminded them. "Take it from me, guys."

"Though I can say there are a lot of good things to expect." The brunette coach added as she sits down on the bench. "For one, the presence of Kamijou-kun and Kagami-kun means Kuroko-kun's misdirection would actually become more invisible since we got another naturally-talented scorer on our team. Plus, adjustments won't be a problem for us since our core is relatively intact."

As she finished explaining, she then noticed that every one of the third years are watching their lowerclassmen beginning to do some simple drills like shooting in the free throw line, shooting and passing each other in the perimeter area, lay ups, sprints, and three point shooting. "Ah, it looks like these youngsters seemed to be stepping up their game." Aida smiled creepily as she watches Kamijou teaching Hamazura some few tricks in the three-point line. "Hyuga-kun, will you let the _kouhais_ take away the spotlight?"

A smirk formed around the clutch captain's lips. "Of course not. We seniors have our own pride." He stands up and soon, all his batch mates followed suit."

"That's better, Hyuga-kun." The coach said as she takes out her pink whistle and blows it. Immediately, all the first and second years stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to their bench tactician. "Everyone! Scrimmage! Third years versus second years! All the freshmen, just watch and learn!"

"Huh? Is that a bit too early?" Kagami said in total surprise as Kamijou raised his eyebrows. _The moment I came back, a scrimmage is awaiting me. Just my luck._ He inwardly groaned as they nevertheless went from drills to a quick warm up mode as they all saw the seniors seemingly fired up.

"I think captain and the other _senpais_ are all hell-bent to defeat us in a tune-up game." Kuroko said in a boring tone as he shoots in his awkward Phantom Shot posture.

"Heh? They never won once against the second years?" Hamazura asked in total surprise, which isn't surprising considering that he only got into the club a few weeks before.

"Uh…yeah, you're just new here so you probably didn't know." Kamijou said as he passes the ball to Furihata. "Basically, that was the case. Well, I would just put my training to good use then."

As everyone is warming up, Kagetora suddenly arrives and greets his daughter with a package on his hand. "Riko-tan, it's nice to see you here! Look, papa here brought some nice… _itaaaaai_!" He suddenly receives a punch in the face from his very own daughter.

"Papa! Stop that and I do not need that plushie! I'm old already!" She shouted angrily as she smacks the lights out of her dad, who was sent back crashing down to the floor. It wasn't a fatal punch as her father was able to stand up easily and sighs as he touches the affected part of his jaw. "Why the reaction, Riko-tan…" He stopped as he saw the fists of her daughter threatening to hit him again. Behaving himself, he simply shut his mouth as his daughter then asked something, "Let's be serious for now, papa. I wanted to ask you, how is the progress of regulars?"

Kagetora simply scratched his head as he thought deeply before answering, "To tell you honestly, they're doing quite well, Riko-tan. Their basics are well-seeped to the bones, their movements isn't as sluggish as before and they are on rhythm with each other. But That's only for the seniors."

"Which means?"

"I'm not yet particularly feeling any improvement yet on the three cowardly second years as well as the freshmen, which is to be expected but…" Kagetora eyed Kamijou, and the light-shadow duo that are now ready as they are in the center circle while stretching. "Those three seemed to be on another level. Basically, I don't know if it's a coincidence that they are gathered here in the same time as the pioneers of the club but if there's such thing called fate, I guess it's a perfect plot for this young school."

 _Eh, papa? You've used big words there._ Aida was speechless at what she heard.

"If anything, Seirin's basketball future is now lying in their shoulders." The former national player added. "It would not be an exaggeration to call Seirin a top dog. Well…aren't you going to start the game? They seemed to be pretty ready by now." He eyes Kagami and Kiyoshi now waiting on the center for the tip off.

"Ah, but wait…" The brunette girl then blew her whistle and shouted, "Hamazura-kun, you'll be starting in place of Furihata-kun. I haven't assessed you yet and I want to sure how far have you improved." She takes the blonde by surprise but nevertheless, he swaps spots with the cowardly Chihuahua.

"Dammit, boss. I'm extremely nervous." He whispers to Kamijou as the game was about to start with Kagetora tipping the ball.

"Uh…how do I say this? Just don't get nervous." The spiky haired boy told Hamazura. "It's even more nerve-wracking in a real tournament. Plus, don't forget what I told you a while back. It might be not much but it would help you right away later."

Hamazura nods, quietly thankful for the advice.

"Hamazura-kun…"

The blonde nearly had a heart attack as he heard Kuroko's voice suddenly coming in out of nowhere. _Damn! I'm not yet used to his invisibility!_

"Please, make yourself useful today, Hamazura-kun." Kuroko bluntly reminded him. "That's the only way you'll be able to maintain your slot in the team."

 _Hey! I know that's supposed to be a reminder but why do I feel insulted?!_ Hamazura inwardly cried as he was reminded of Mugino's incessant and blatant disrespect to him. His inner monologue was shattered as the ball was tipped in between Kagami and Kiyoshi, with the former winning it.

"Fast break!" Kagami suddenly shouted as he gets a hand on the ball. Immediately, every one of the seniors began to move rapidly towards the juniors' net. Fielding a man-to-man with Kiyoshi at the middle, Izuki didn't let up as he forced Kamijou to dribble in isolation. _Dammit, this is going to be hard than expected._ He thought to himself as he passes to Kuroko, who redirects it to Hamazura, who founds himself open and decided to take a three-point attempt. Unfortunately for him, the ball rattled in and out of the metal ring as the Iron Heart rebound it and passes it to Hyuga, who was already on a fast break.

"Sorry, boss!" Hamazura apologized.

"Don't think about it. It was actually a good shot." The spiky haired boy replied. "It's just a matter of luck and practice."

Hyuga was able to lay it up to score the first points of the game. Trailing early in the game, Kuroko gets the ball in the middle and passes it with a Cyclone Pass with Kamijou receiving it as he was heading towards their seniors' net. But as he was attacking the basket, he found himself attracting a triple-team of Kiyoshi, Mitobe, and Tsuchida, who started in place of Koganei. Nevertheless, he thought this was a good chance. He then jumped early in the air, with the silent hook shooter jumping as well to stop him. Suddenly, he took Mitobe by surprise as he ducks under the ring and, using his Falcon Eyes, he saw Hamazura waiting again in the three point line. He quickly switches from shooting mode to a passing mode as he returns the ball outside and into the waiting hands of the blonde, who tries another three point attempt again. This time, he remembers what the spiky haired boy told him and quickly, he made a fast shot while adding an arch to his shot.

"A quick release?" Izuki said to himself as the ball made a quick arch before finally going into the ring. The juniors took the lead with a 3 – 2 advantage.

"Don't mind that. We'll get it back!" Hyuga said as Izuki grabs the ball. _We'll simply put them in their places._

On their net, Kagami noticed that Kiyoshi looked like he was about to commit a murder as he was holding his position in such a way that the power forward cannot make his rebounds easily. _This is quite getting into my nerves._ The red head inwardly screamed as Hyuga got a hand into the ball and quickly made his three point shot, giving back the lead to the seniors at 3 – 5.

 _They're going harder than expected. But we can't lose._ Kuroko thought as he passes the ball. Kamijou then dribbled harder as he brings down the leather. Inhaling slowly, he then faces Izuki, who immediately notices the change in his posture.

 _What's Kamijou-kun going to do?_ Aida thought as the shot clock is already down to 10 seconds.

Suddenly, Kamijou made a fast crossover to his right before Izuki can react and he attacked the basket. Tsuchida and Hyuga tried to stop him but he ended up bypassing them by spinning around as he spots Kiyoshi waiting in the shaded area. Slowing down, he then did something no one expected him to do.

"Is he serious?!" Koganei shouted from the bench, "He's going to post up Kiysohi, a center?!"

Seeing that he was able to catch the center by surprise, the guard then flips the ball quickly behind Kiyoshi. The center, not realizing what he intends to do, keep up the ball's path with his eyes but was momentarily frozen to see the ball actually going back to its point origin.

Kamijou then jumped and before Kiyoshi can react, he caught the ball mid-air and quickly shoots it before his feet lands back into the floor.

Everyone was temporarily silenced by what he just did.

"Eh? What was that?" Kagami said in a whisper. His movement was so fast that he wasn't able to fully comprehend what the hell just happened.

"I didn't fully understand that. This is my first time that I saw that kind of shot." Kuroko replied. "But…isn't that kind of a self-pass? I heard that's an illegal move in the NBA."

Back on the bench, Aida and even his dad was quite surprise to see the boy pull of that stunt that the latter had to feign a stunned expression as he was forced to pull out a rule book out of his hand. Finally, they talked to each other first before the father suddenly pulled out his personal whistle and blew before announcing something.

"Shot not counted!"

"Eh?!" Kamijou was quite surprised to see his shot nullified. "But I shot the ball before my feet even landed on the floor! How was that a violation?!"

"That works only in the NBA if you pull it off perfectly, kid." The elder Aida replied, "I can't say the same thing on FIBA-officiated tournaments where rules are much stricter. Just take this as a precaution when playing in FIBA-sanctioned tournaments." Kagetora smirked as he whistles in order for the game to resume.

"Don't worry, Kamijou-kun." Kuroko said as he pats the shoulder of a very much depressed Kamijou Touma. "We'll just get them back."

"Let's save the best for the last, Kamijou!" Kagami cheered as they all went back to defend.

 _Seriously, why did I even bother to learn that type of shot?_ Kamijou sighed as he then ran back to defend their basket.

For the first five minutes, the scrimmage featured a scoring duel between Kamijou and Hyuga, who is more than fired up to make all of his high-arch shots. When both teams had to call a timeout, the score was tied up at 20 – 20.

"Aren't we a bit lacklustre on this one?" Fukuda suddenly asked as his entire fellow second years was now taking a breather as they all drink their sports beverages.

"I must still been suffering from jet lag." Kamijou whispered.

"Or maybe because the seniors wanted to win this scrimmage so badly that we don't notice it at all since we still maintain our playing style." Kuroko squeaked, gathering the attention of his teammates. "And no, Kagami-kun, I'm not suggesting that we actually lose this game."

"Hey, you took it the wrong way." Kagami grumbled as he finished drinking his Gatorade. "But for some reason, I feel like the _senpais_ are more intense than usual…"

 _Prrrrrrt!_

"Times up!" Aida suddenly blew her whistle as she signals the end of the timeout. Both teams then returned to the court to resume their game.

#

After four quarters of what seemed like to be an endless exchange of shots between two teams, Hyuga was raising his hands while Koganei and Tsuchida felt like they wanted to finally cry.

"We did it…"

All the seniors were celebrating as finally, after three games of losing as well as tying a match, they were finally able to defeat their _kouhais_ with a score of 73 – 70 as all the juniors were merely watching them with blank expressions. It was kind funny to see it, to be honest.

"Well…I do expect it…after they all pulled us out of the game in the fourth quarter…" Kamijou trailed off as they were all sitting in the bench.

"Ssshhhh…coach and captain might hear you and we don't want to get ourselves punished…" Kuroko hushed his teammate, "But personally, I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Hamazura and Furihata didn't went down without a fight. They just ran out of gas." Kagami muttered.

After the second year trio was pulled out from the game leading to the fourth quarter on orders from the coach, the latter allowed Yagi to play for the last ten minutes and they were all quite surprise to see the blonde doing a decent job making his shots at the three-point line. But of course, he was no Hyuga (yet) and he was basically tired by the time the last two minutes has arrived.

But as there is this noisy atmosphere currently happening, with Koganei as the ringleader of it all, a phone of a certain spiky haired boy suddenly buzzed and quickly, Kamijou fished it out of his duffel bag and opened it to check his message inbox. Seeing the sender, he was quite surprised to read the following.

 _I'm on my way to your school. Let's meet at the gate._

 _~ Fukiyose Seiri_

 _Is this some impromptu date or something?_ Kamijou was quite confused as this was something he didn't anticipate to happen. _Or maybe I should have anticipated this at all. Am I really becoming too dumb?_

Now that he thinks of it all over again, they were in a bizarre relationship. _Bizarre in a sense that I don't know if we're actually perfect with one another. I had zero experience when it comes to this._ He sighed. _Maybe I should text her again to see if she was quite wrong._

He then decided to get out of the gym first as he didn't want anyone to hear what he'll do. _And the session's about to end anyway so might as well used up this remaining period._ He immediately excused himself from Kuroko and he went straight to the shower rooms where no one can hear him. He then placed a call on Fukiyose and within seconds, she picked up.

"Hey, Seiri. It's me. I just got out of the shower rooms."

" _Why do you have to call, bakaTouma?_ " But despite her harsh retort, the boy can hear her giggle and somehow, it made his heart soften.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk things to you…"

" _Hey, what's wrong? You sound a bit sad…_ "

"Hmmmh…hey, do you think you will be happy with me?"

" _Huh? What do you mean?_ "

"You know how my right hand always brings bad luck. What if it comes down to the world hating me? Would you still stick with me?"

" _Touma…what are saying?_ "

"I'm not a great person, at all. I'm just some ordinary high school boy who knows how to play basketball. My grades are mediocre at best and…"

" _You're making me mad. Did something happen?_ "

"Please…just please. Answer the question." _What was I thinking._ Kamijou thought as his fingers trembled. _I sound pathetic at the moment. What did I even do to deserve this…this…so-called love from her? She could have obviously chosen other guys…_

" _You…you want to know… if I could be happy with someone other than you?_ " Kamijou can feel her voice begin to shake. Once he noticed this, he himself began to feel his heart began to ache.

" _Touma, I'm nearing Seirin. I'll have to immediately go straight to the gym…_ "

"Wait! Don't do that! Please…"

" _I have to. So I can slap you back into your senses._ "

"Seiri…" He rubbed my eyes attempting to stop his tears as he slumps into the hard, cold tiled floor.

" _Touma, I don't know what happened but I can tell that something is in your mind right now. So if you need me to give you confidence then that's what I'll do._ "

He kept silent as he needed to hear her reply loud and clear.

" _It's obviously a no. Maybe it's unfortunate for you but there is no one else in the world that could make me feel the way I do about you._ "

Kamijou stayed silent as he listens. All he wanted to do now is hear her voice.

" _These feelings I have for you, I don't even want to imagine the possibility of me having them for another random boy. Whatever problems you are facing, I want to be there at your side to help. No matter what Touma, there is no doubt in my mind and heart, that I'll never love someone else the way I love you._ "

As soon as she finishes talking, Kamijou felt like someone just slapped him awake from deep slumber. _I'm different from most people. I'm not the usual guy a girl would fawn over. Something like that comes easy to others yet is a struggle for me. Yet here am I listening to her, Fukiyose Seiri, over the phone telling me just how much she loves me._

For a split second, he felt stupid as he began to laugh.

" _Are you laughing at me, Touma?!_ "

She yells at him over the phone.

" _No. I was laughing at myself for being an idiot._ "Kamijou replied, trying to calm.

" _Well, if that's the case…then it's all good. By the way, I'm already here at the gate. When will you go out._ "

"You know. I was just thinking that everyone needs to know of this slowly _._ "Kamijou said as he was now beginning to decide something for the two. "At least, I don't want to anymore let my bad luck surprise every people I'm associated with so I might as well let everyone know…starting with someone in my team."

" _And what? What do you plan?_ "

"Listen, I happen to hear from Kuroko that Kiyoshi- _senpai_ had some experience in this kind of stuff. I'll bring him along with us so at least, someone already knows. He might be more open to it than others so he might be able to give us some advice."

" _Oh. That's good then. I'll be waiting for the two of you, then._ "

Now feeling a bit encouraged and boosted up, the boy with unruly hair then dashed outside of the cubicle and into the exit of the restroom. He then ran back to the gymnasium just in time to see the whole squad now being dismissed by their coach. Not minding the stares given to him by some of his teammates, he then goes straight to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi- _senpai_!" He calls out to their center, who responds by stopping from his tracks and turning around. "I'm sorry for disturbing you but can I ask a favour?"

"Oh…what could that be?" Kiyoshi asked as he gives off his goofy smile.

"Let's just say…it's a secret between the two of us." Kamijou lowered his voice so that no one can hear the two of them. "If you're free today, I would like to ask some advice. But not here…"

"I'm not free today and next week is the start of summer vacation so I would be more than glad to accompany you to the place you want us to talk." The Iron Heart replied. "But I'm quite curious. Why me, though? Kuroko and Kagami's there so…"

"Uhm…the topic that I'm about to tell you is quite a sensitive one and I feel like you are the only one that can actually give me some thoughts about it…" Kamijou sheepishly smiled as he was feeling sorry that it wasn't his two friends who are going to know it officially.

"I see. Just wait here." Kiyoshi then walked off from their location and he then he went to the group of Hyuga and the rest of the seniors. After what seemed to be like a heated debate, with a facial expression from the guys that says what-do-you-mean, the big man came back with some good news. "Well, Hyuga left me off for once right now so I can go with you."

" _Arigatou senpai!_ Let's go now while no one has left yet." Kamijou said in a somewhat worried look as he shot a nod at Kuroko and Kagami, who seemed to understand what that means and they decided to act as if this is something normal.

"Okay, Kamijou…"

#

"You know what, guys? I felt quite honoured to be invited when there are six of us seniors in the line-up and that doesn't even include Kuroko and Kagami. Hohoho."

Currently, Kamijou, Fukiyose, and Kiyoshi are in a coffee shop in downtown Tokyo not far from Seirin High School. After managing to persuade the Iron Heart to go with him, Kamijou dragged him out of the school premises and Kiyoshi was actually bewildered by the strange behaviour of his _kouhai_ until the two of them meets the (not so) Iron Wall Girl, who merely smiles at the two of them but the brunette center can see those tinge of pink and red appearing in her face. _Oh my…could it be…_

"Have you ordered yet, Touma?" Fukiyose asked the boy beside her.

"Y-yeah, I ordered for myself." Kamijou stuttered as he had to remind himself to take this easy.

"Excuse me!" Kiyoshi eagerly waved his hand in order to get the attention of the waiting staff, who responds by sending one of their personnel to their table. "Good evening, what drinks would you like?"

"Uh…I like some caramel coffee…" Fukiyose decided to go first.

"The same with hers…" Kamijou said rather gloomy.

"Iced coffee but not black coffee." Kiyoshi smiled in a stupid way as Fukiyose and Kamijou just stared at him with weird faces.

After the three of them received their drinks, Kiyoshi then began to ask.

"So…why were you so eager to have this little meet up Kamijou? Not that I mind though but it's actually rare for you to speak to us seniors. Usually, you really interact at most with your fellow second years in Kuroko and Kagami." Kiyoshi finished with a playful wink.

 _For some reason, I feel like he already had an idea on what I'm about to spout about._ The spiky haired boy shivered as he calm himself down.

"Something's wrong with you, Touma. I think I need to punch you in the face." Fukiyose was getting irritated.

 _Easy Seiri. The battle hasn't even started._

Kiyoshi only gives a sly smile.

Kamijou cleared his throat, trying to somewhat tone down the tension.

"We both actually have something to say." The younger boy finally was able to say it as he manned up.

"Hmmmm…sounds interesting!" Kiyoshi exclaimed in his airheaded way. "So which one of you wants to go first then?" He gleefully clasped his hands together.

Kamijou peers over to Fukiyose and she does the same. She gives him a small nod. He responds with one of his own.

"Kiyoshi- _senpai_ , please hear me out to what I'm about to say. And please carefully think about what it is I'm saying before you make any remarks." The big-breasted girl had such a serious face on that even Kamijou was at the edge of his seat waiting for her to say what she was going to say.

"Oh? Quite serious aren't we? Alright then, I'm lending my ears to you." Kiyoshi leaned a bit forward as he rested his head on his huge hands.

"Kiyoshi- _senpai_." Fukiyose kept a solid posture as she bravely invokes the name of the Seirin slotman. "Touma and I are in…a relationship."

What was probably only a few seconds felt like an eternity as the two then waited for his response. After what looks like an endless vacuum of thoughts, Kiyoshi merely looked at Kamijou and smiled, which took the boy by surprise.

"Your turn, _kouhai_." Kiyoshi didn't change his position as he only shifted his line of vision.

Kamijou gulped. _What's with his reaction?! Now, I feel like we shouldn't have done this in the first place!_ Nevertheless, he gathers whatever courage he had and said, "I know it's kind of too early and unexpected to ask this from you as my _senpai_ but I wish to have your support." I say as he lightly bows as a form of respect to him.

Kamijou kept his head down and didn't lift it until he hears his reply. Fukiyose supported his boyfriend by lowering her gaze as a form of courtesy to Kiyoshi.

"Pfft…pfffffft!"

Kamijou lifted his head just enough to see Kiyoshi's response.

 _Eh?_ Kamijou can't believe what he was witnessing at the moment. Kiyoshi was holding down a laugh. He held herself with two arms wrapped around his abdomen while he had to puff his mouth to prevent from letting out his voice. Still, he did a poor job as the moment later, he was completely losing it and he still ended up laughing loudly.

 _What the hell._

 _Is him laughing good or bad?_

Fukiyose didn't seem to be enjoying it either way, according to the freaked expression she was giving his upperclassman right now.

" _Senpai_ …could you please stop it? Everyone is looking at our direction." Kamijou said with a light blush and embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry! That's just so amusing." Kiyoshi said as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes.

 _Oh…does he think this is a farce?_

"You both!" Kiyoshi says, attempting to regain his composure and breathe back. "You guys are just too cute!"

"Huh?" Kamijou and Fukiyose replied at the same time.

"I mean…as if I couldn't tell just by my _kouhai_ 's request to have this meeting in the first place." Kiyoshi seemed to have regained her composure but now his smile is bigger and crazier than ever.

 _Oh? So I was the one who did a poor job at disguising…_ Kamijou groaned and sighed.

"I-I see…" An embarrassed Fukiyose said.

"And to top it of, Kamijou even asked me for my support. How adorable. You could have chosen Hyuga or even Riko for this." Kiyoshi was chuckling. "Well…looks like you two are really growing up together. Kamijou even had that big hick—"

"Kiyoshi- _senpai_ , can we just skip that?" The Imagine Breaker user had to cut him off from speaking a somewhat scandalizing experience.

"Alright. Alright. So who confessed first?" Kiyoshi leaned over the table even more now.

#

As the three both continued to sip on their drinks, Kiyoshi then finally learned a lot of things. Apparently, from how he understood, it was actually the girl who first confessed for his love on the boy. While the latter was very much late, he eventually reciprocated it although it looks like he still needed some few more encouragement pills.

"So, about what I asked, you want me to support you guys?" Kiyoshi is all business in his question. "But then, do your parents know this as of the moment?"

"Yes, Kiyoshi- _senpai_ …I honestly think having your support would mean a lot to Touma." Fukiyose calmly replied. "And no, our parents don't know of this yet but eventually, we'll let them know it." She then looks to Kamijou, who nods.

"I see. You sure are a sneaky couple, though. Waiting till Kamijou got the time to go to America where both of you won't be disturbed." Kiyoshi turned to me and said. "Our coach doesn't like sneaky people, Kamijou."

"Well, it's not like it was on purpose. It just sort of turned out that way." Kamijou explained as he shivered at the thought of actually getting punished by their coach. _I wouldn't want to be in the receiving end of her headlock!_

"Hmm…But I suppose if you make sure to treat each other right, I could back you guys up." Kiyoshi had basically given his blessing to his player.

"Those were my intentions _senpai_." Kamijou replied.

"I know it looks like redundant for me to say but Fukiyose…" The giant turned his gaze towards the Forehead Deluxe. "You understand what your relationship truly means right?"

Fukiyose only look at him. She had a slight idea to where he is going but she stayed silent as to let him continue.

"That means you can no longer ignore his family and the Seirin basketball team, including his coach, his seniors and most especially, Kuroko and Kagami." Kiyoshi was very serious as he spoke like a father giving some advice to his child. "For better or worse, his problems with the team have, to an extent, become your problems right now. If you don't think you can handle the pressure that comes with dating one of our players and specifically, our ace, I suggest you save him the heartache and forget about him right now. It's not too late."

Kiyoshi's once happy smile had disappeared and was replaced by a gentle but crueller one.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…I knew that thing already the moment I considered even thinking about asking him into a relationship." Fukiyose replied, now steadfast.

"Is that so…I see…" Kiyoshi closed his eyes before replying. "Well, that settles it. It does looks like you two are serious about it. Then you both have my approval!" He smiles once again as he flashes a thumbs-up.

"Thank you very much, Kiyoshi- _senpai_!" Fukiyose and Kamijou were very much grateful.

Kiyoshi was very much surprised to see how one of his juniors came to see him for this one. _And what's more surprising is that he was the very first to have a girlfriend even before Kuroko and Kagami does. Ah, the boldness of the youth._ He smiles as he watches the two couple hug each other.

"My…my…what's this all about?"

Suddenly, both Kamijou and Fukiyose were frozen in their spots as they heard a _familiar_ voice that seemed to be dripping with poison and promises of pain. Kiyoshi turned around to see who it was and was a bit surprised at this. "Oh…isn't that Kumokawa-san? Hello!"

Kumokawa, wearing plain striped blouse and jeans, is seemed to be playing coy at what she just witnessed as she enters the coffee shop after strolling around downtown Tokyo. _And it looks like I had just arrived conveniently._ She smiled menacingly as she faces her two _kouhais,_ who are now trying to avoid her gaze as much as possible while Kiyoshi seemed to be pretty much oblivious to what is happening and actually said something outrageous to their juniors' ears. "Since you're here Kumokawa-san, why don't you join with us?"

"Of course. I can't simply ignore something very surprising in my eyes." Kumokawa licked her lips as she takes a seat beside Kiyoshi. _Well, this is going to take some time._ Kamijou thought as he then was trying to get a grip on the situation.

#

"I see…I see…"

Kumokawa only nodded as she faces Kamijou and Fukiyose once more. It's only the three of them right now since Kiyoshi had to go back home because his grandparents might worry about him so he had to excuse himself. So this put the two second years in a precarious position that none of them had anticipated. _It's not like I was being too suspicious of Kumokawa-senpai but originally, it's just supposed to be Kiyoshi-senpai only._ He groaned as he wasn't fully aware that there seemed to be electricity coming out of the brown eyes of the Forehead Deluxe as she wasn't really fond of the Beauty Senpai personally.

"Well, I didn't expect something like this when I came here to rest from waking around the city." Kumokawa smiled like she was planning this, "So let me get this straight, you two are a real thing now?"

Seeing that there is no way that they can deny it now, the two simply nodded as they keep quiet.

"So I guess I lost, huh?" Kumokawa whispered to herself as she then momentarily reverts into a face full of sadness as she bows her head down. After that, she returns into her sly and happy self as she said. "Well….I do hope you two become very happy with each other. I wish Fukiyose produces lots of babies for you and…"

"It isn't like that!" Fukiyose shouts angrily as she was very flustered at the mentioning of "producing a lot of babies."

"Whatever you say. Just take care of my cute _kouhai_ very well. But just out of curiosity, when did you finally come out so clean and who confessed to whom?" Kumokawa now rested her hands in her chin, wanting—no, demanding—answers right now. Kamijou looked fidgety as he seemed to be not prepared to answer this question as Fukiyose sighed. _This is just the same question with this bakaTouma's senior but then, considering it's Kumokawa, I guess I'll be the one to answer it._

"Touma and I went to America for this training of his and basically…I…uh…I'm the one who confessed first." The Forehead Deluxe explained though it was obvious that she was very much embarrassed about initiating it first. "Then…well…that's all where it started…"

"Pfffft." Kumokawa began to snicker as she was holding your chests. "So you two are really sneaky, huh?"

 _Didn't Kiyoshi-senpai say something very similar?_ Kamijou inwardly

"But if that's really it, then I guess I have to support your two tween hearts." Kumokawa shrugged, while thinking something else. _At least, it's not someone with a blonde hair and starry eyes._

"Well…uh…thanks, Kumokawa-senpai." Kamijous scratched his head as he finishes his drink.

"For you, my cute _kouhai_ , no need to thank me at all. As long as it's you, I'd be more than happy to do anything, unlike someone here." The Beauty Senpai rolled her eyes as she looks at Fukiyose, who merely ignores her. "Well, it looks like it's getting late. We better get home right now. Kamijou, I know you're gentleman enough to walk her to the station, right?"

"Uh…sure…" The spiky haired boy replied as they both stand up right now and from there, Kamijou and Fukiyose went outside of the café, with Kumokawa following them. The silence between the three should have been peaceful had not for the fact that the presence of the eldest of them three is unnerving the two couple. Until…

"Why are you following us?" Fukiyose bluntly asked as they were finally in the station.

"It's not my fault we're going on the parallel direction." Kumokawa smiled in a shrewd way that Kamijou can't tell if she was deliberately mocking the Forehead Deluxe or was simply being honest to them. "Well, take care, Fukiyose." She beamed as she waves, prompting Fukiyose to just roll her eyes at her as she looks at Kamijou, who smiles. "Have a safe trip, Seiri."

"And good luck, Touma…" The brown-eyed girl gives a sweet smile before eventually riding one of public transportations allowed in Academy City and from there, the vehicle leaves.

"I guess she became much more grateful to you these days." Kumokawa said, not looking at him. She was standing behind him as she kept looking out on nowhere as if she's looking into the empty space.

"Huh?" Kamijou asked, turning back and looking over to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she seemed to be pretty happy genuinely ever since you two have become a thing." Kumokawa said, looking over to him. "It's pretty obvious that she's always thinking about you. I can tell it from how she acts in the past. "

The spiky haired boy suddenly felt that there was some hidden meaning in her words. _I don't think I can put in into words. But she seemed pretty upset. I wonder what I did._ "Uhm…Kumokawa-senpai…" He started. "Did I do something wrong? You seemed pretty upset right now." He said cautiously.

"Of course, I'm more than upset." She walked over to him. He looked up at her. She bent down her head so her face was only inches from his.

" _Se-Senpai_?" Kamijou asked, quitter confused at her actions. Suddenly, Kumokawa pulled him into a kiss into his forehead. She held her arms around his neck, keeping him there. Kamijou just stood there, wide-eyed. He managed to pull her off.

"Ku-Kumokawa- _senpai_ , what are you doing?!" He asked in shock, his face red and his mind in utter mess.

Kumokawa laid her head on his chest, tears coming out. "I love you so much, Kamijou Touma!" she said. Kamijou's eyes widened in surprise at what he heard right now. "I've loved you for a long time. I was planning to confess to you properly someday. But then…when I saw that you were hugging with Fukiyose… it really shattered my heart. I didn't know what to do." She buried her face in his chest.

Kamijou held her there for a moment, and then straightened up. Kumokawa looked at him with pleading eyes. He leaned down and wiped her tears away with his bare hands. He looked straight at her with regretful eyes before saying. "I'm sorry but I'm in love with Seiri now. Kumokawa-senpai…"

Suddenly, she stopped crying and in what one can consider a 360-degree change, she started giggling.

 _Eh? Nani?_ The boy was now more confused at her.

"Don't call me Kumokawa-senpai, Kamijou. Just call me Seria for my sake." The college student said, beaming widely though her eyes were still red from crying. "I understand now, Kamijou. You don't have to worry. Just seeing you being happy and free from troubles is already a consolation gift for me."

"But are you sure, senpai…"

"Like I said, drop the formalities, _Touma_." Kumokawa decided to use his first name. "Or else…"

"Uh, fine…Seria…" Kamijou relented as he felt awkward using his _senpai_ 's first name. _I'd at least understand when it comes to those people my age but to someone older than me would be a different talk. I might even get a punishment from Hyuga-senpai if ever I sued their first names._

"Well, good luck on the two of you then. But if you're in trouble, I'll just be one call away, Touma." Kumokawa said as she unlatches herself from the younger boy and was prepared to leave. "In fact, I can go to Seirin if you want my attention."

"Uh…I think I'll just think about it, Seria." Kamijou replied. Just remembering how his coach kills her players who do embarrassing things is enough to make the Imagine Breaker wielder to shiver at that imagination. _And my right hand would be of no help against the coach's wrath!_

"Bye, Touma." Kumokawa was already leaving the scene. "And good luck to you and your teammates!"

Kamijou watched her leave as he was left to ponder her words.

 _Is she referring to the national team or to Seirin only?_

"Oh! I forgot something!" Kumokawa stopped from her tracks and then said in a loud voice from her position. "Let's be close friends, okay!" She then walked away until she can be seen no more.

Kamijou just smiled. _Sure._

#

And so, Saturday had come, which means that from now on until the end of August, it would be the summer vacation. But for a certain Kamijou Touma, hell had just began for him. Waking up at exactly 5 am in the morning, he immediately went outside of their house for a light exercise. He picked up his ball and began to made some slashing to the basket. It was twenty minutes and five minutes alove was enough to sweat him out.

 _Just weeks before the Olympic Tournament starts. I'll be damned if I don't so something for myself._ Kamijou thought as he put some finishing touch in his exercise by shooting barrage of three pointers. After that, he immediately went back to his house and at that moment, Shiina had just finished cooking their breakfast of fried rice and eggs. The spiky haired boy wasted no time gobbling up all the food before Index even wakes up. _Mom can just cook another round for her. I need this for now._

He then takes a shower to make himself presentable when he report for duty to Coach Shirogane.

As he showers, he remembered Kumokawa and her words yesterday.

 _Let's be close friends, okay!_

 _Kind weird, though._ Kamijou thought as he was finished rinsing his body. After drying out his body, he immediately donned his black tank top and shorts. After seeing that his equipment is complete right now, he then goes out of his room, only to find Index now eating in the table as his mother had cooked a second round of breakfast for her and Touya.

"Leaving now, Touma dear?" Shiina smiled at his son as she turns off their stove.

"Yeah. I needed to leave early. Akashi's not exactly a patient man when it comes to time and I don't want to get hit by coach either." The spiky haired boy replied as he then opens the door to exit their house. _Or better yet, I might expect something like that later on. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to luck._

As usual, the moment Kamijou had gotten out of their house, his teammate and neighbour was already waiting for him outside.

"Kamijou-kun, good morning." Kuroko, in his ever polite tone, greets his fellow second year.

"Morning, Kuroko. Let's go now, shall we?" The spiky haired boy said as they began to walk in the streets. Soon, they have met up with Kagami in their usual spot and right now, they are walking peacefully towards Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. As quiet as they are, Kamijou can't help but think about Nash Gold Jr. and his last parting words to him. _Well, I guess I'll beat you next time we meet kid. Good luck. Your scrawny ass would need it._ Those words kept ringing in his mind as the possibility of meeting the "Magician" of the hardwood is quite high. After all, wasn't he the one who bested some players in the NBA?

"So…how is Nash Gold Jr. as a player?" Kamijou suddenly broke the silence by asking that question. Kagami looked at him with raised eyebrows while the tealnette simply blinked.

"He's strong. The fact that it took Akashi-kun a set of his complete Emperor Eye to finally make surpass him." Kuroko replied. "Why did you ask, by the way? Did you encounter him in America?"

"Yeah. I played him one-on-one." Kamijou answered, quite nonchalant. Suddenly, the light and shadow duo stopped the moment they heard the answer of their teammate. It's understandable that they were surprised to hear that answer since not many players would want to challenge the Jabberwocks captain.

"Uhm…who won?" Kagami stuttered.

"No one. It ended in a tie. He blocked my last shot because my right leg started to cramp out at that time." The raven replied.

"Amazing…wait, then you could have beaten him?" Kagami asked in awe.

"I think so…" Kamijou scratched his head.

In a few minutes, they were able to reach the large gymnasium. Seeing that they were now within the proximity of the area, they sprinted to get closer to the large edifice and reaching the doors, they quickly opened it.

They were greeted by the familiar sight of Kiyoshi, now dripping in sweat from having warmed up early, and Hayama, who was busy goofing off with the ball in his face.

"Good morning, _senpai,_ Hayama-san." Kuroko greeted as Kamijou and Kagami put down their duffel bags in the nearest bleachers.

"Oh, you three are already here. Let's have some fun then." Kiyoshi, in his signature goody smile, greeted back as he dunked the ball.

"Where are the others, Kiyoshi- _senpai_?" Kamijou asked, quite awkwardly due to him asking for his blessing yesterday in regards to his relationship with a certain Iron Wall Girl.

Kiyoshi seemed to be unmindful of it though and replied. "Akashi is in the office with coach. Okamura is in the locker room, changing into his playing shirt. Mibuchi is in the locker room as well. The others have yet to arrive."

But as Kamijou and Kagami were ready to warm-up with their Seirin _senpai_ as well, the doors of the gymnasium suddenly swung open rather violently and it revealed a group of familiar-rainbow haired players. It was at that exact moment that Akashi had entered the scene and wasn't exactly pleased with the timing of the arrival of their other teammates.

"Oi, Akashi bastard—"

The red head simply raised his eyebrows at hearing the insult and they were all silenced.

"I mean, Akashi, we do know that we have practice today but why the hell did you just inform me a while back to come here at this time?! I was still sleeping, you know!" The voice of Aomine rang sharply as he was panting for oxygen. It was pretty obvious that they all ran their way to the gymnasium.

"Do you have a problem with that, Aomine?" Akashi arrogantly replied. "I did it so that you four can come here earlier. And you needed to sleep early if that was your own reason."

"Ahh! This is just like our Sei-chan!" Mibuchi said in a dramatic way as it reminded him of their times in Rakuzan. Focusing on the players, one could see the aces of Seirin, Touou, Shutoku, Kaijo, Rakuzan, and Yosen, the three Uncrowned Kings from Rakuzan and Seirin and the former captain of Yosen.

"Akashi, sometimes I do hope you stop toying us around for your own satisfaction." Midorima gritted his teeth as he was heavily breathing.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry…" Murasakibara drawled.

"Minna! I'm excited to play with Kurokocchi—" Kise opened his mouth like a loudspeaker but was silenced by Aomine, who stuffed his mouth with his water bottle.

"Oi, Kise, you're too noisy!"

"Okay, kids, that's enough!" The voice of Shirogane, who was flanked by his assistant coaches and his three former Teiko players in Sekiguchi, Nijimura, and an unnamed guy, was heard. "Good day seeing you all complete right now. Everyone, gather around."

Immediately, all of the players gathers at the coach in a full-circle formation. "We just have a few weeks before the actual tournament starts. We needed to focus on whipping you guys into battle-ready players. In fact, Momoi has started to scout some potential foreign standouts we might face and so far, there are some who looks to be a threat. Well, start with your warm-ups now. After this, there would be a scrimmage match. Start with shooting drills in the elbow and perimeter, left and right with 20 shots. Then go for layups, left and right, and 20 shots as well. Now, go!"

Immediately, all of the players scrambled to line up in one of the basketball goals in the court. First, they started shooting in the perimeter area. Akashi decided to go first as he makes the first shot of the warm-up, followed by Kamijou, who makes his shot as well. This pattern continued, with Kuroko not surprisingly missing his shot and Kiyoshi shooting it to strong as it bounced off the rim.

Next, they began to do the layup drill. The two teams decided to split into six as Akashi's line will shoot first from the left flank while Kamijou and the rest will come from the right. The red head made his attempt first and passes the ball to the spiky haired boy, who proceeds to make a double clutch layup as he passes the ball to Midorima, who was very awkward in making his shot (since he was used to shooting threes only with the exception of that game versus Seirin).

"It must be physically painful for Midorima to not even make his three pointers." Aomine snickers as he gets the ball to dunk it.

"First of all, I can do a layup and even a dunk, Aomine. You have seen me do it already." The lefty shooter retorted. "And second, threes are bigger then twos. Of course, a dunking monkey like you won't understand."

"Was that supposed to be funny, _teme_?" The tanned ace glared at Midorima. "Maybe I should just shove you into that bottle of yours." For everyone's information, Midorima's lucky item happened to be an Arabian lamp he purchased at a nearby antique store.

"Aomine. Midorima. You two! Stop fighting!" Akashi intervened personally before anything can go ugly. "Or else, you know what happens." He then took out his sharp scissors out of nowhere and began to snip it. The two bickering players shut their mouths in fear of being cut down.

As the players continued to do their drills, Momoi and Aida, who were designated as the team's managers, joined the team session, bringing with them plastic bags of what would be the final and official playing uniforms of the national team. The upper and lower jerseys of the team consist of the home and away format. The home-format type is the white one, with the neck having the colors black and white on the collar part. The away-format is the black jersey. Like the white one, its collar has two collars, only that it is black and red. Both of them have the words "JAPAN" and the Japanese flag emblazoned on the front of the upper jersey.

"Neh, neh, Akaschicchi…when will we get our playing jerseys?!" Kise, getting too excited just from seeing their playing uniform, ran his mouth foolishly to their captain.

"Just keep your mouth shut Kise and you'll eventually get to wear them." Akashi displayed his sharp scissors for the blonde Kaijo ace to see and the latter responded by quickly shutting his mouth as he sweat dropped with fear.

After their drills, Sekiguchi blew his whistle to signal a scrimmage to start. Being the designated captain, Akashi, obviously, chose his former teammates as his team of six for the mini-practice game. As for the remaining other six…

"So, who would like to be the captain?" Kiyoshi asked around, smiling. Kagami simply didn't reply as he knew he wouldn't even be brought up when it comes to this position.

"Obviously not me. My misfortune is contagious." Kamijou quickly rejected it.

"Then…Reo- _nee_ should be the captain," Hayama quickly said, too happy.

"Well…if you all don't mind, then I accept." Mibuchi said, adding a twirl effect to it. "Right, Touma-chan?"

 _We're not friends, you know._ Kamijou was getting creep out of the Rakuzan shooting guard's overly feminine tendencies. _Besides, stop adding –chan to my first name!_

And so, it would be an interesting match as both teams lined up for the traditional thanksgiving. Team A (Akashi's) was already stretching their arms as Kuroko sat on the bench while Murasakibara and Okamura, who was designated to be the center for Team B, were now both on the center circle. Due to mismatches, Kiyoshi agreed to slide down to the small forward role even though he hasn't played this position before. But with his ability to use his large hands as well as become a point guard, he won't have any issues with his new position. Kamijou and Mibuchi would be the backcourt partners and that would mean versing off against the duo of Akashi and Midorima.

And as usual, both Aomine and Kagami would face off as the power forwards.

Nijimura then blew the whistle as he tips the ball into the air. Okamura and Murasakibara leapt up into the air to snatch the ball to their guards. Everyone had expected that the much taller Murasakibara would have caught the ball, but to the slight surprise of those who are currently present in the gymnasium, the veteran ex-captain of Yosen leapt higher in the air and whacked the ball down to Kamijou. He was able to accomplish this due to practicing his jumping height everyday since their defeat in their Strky-Jabberwocks game as well as his perfect grasp of being a technical center who relied on skills.

Team A had a slight advantage in the game. They had five members on court who are all members of the GoM, not to mention that their sixth man is none other than Kuroko. Theoretically, Team B will have a lot of difficulties with their opponent team. Aomine could easily break past any of his defenders, Kise could copy anyone, Murasakibara's defense is impregnable, Midorima can score everywhere beyond the three point line. Then there was Akashi, who was captain of two-thirds of their current team. Akashi would be accustomed to Mibuchi and Hayama's skills plus he could predict any of their movements.

But it was not like Kamijou would want to just lose this game. Dribbling the ball, he drove past Midorima easily. Having the skills of both Aomine and Akashi, the spiky haired boy would give Akashi a run for his money when it comes to speed. Kamijou slashed towards the basket and was about to shoot the ball into the hoop when Murasakibara was right in front of him.

Immediately changing his stance as he floats in the air, Kamijou activates his Falcon Eyes and passes it back to Mibuchi, who quickly scores a three-pointer.

Team B has quickly gained the upper hand.

Grunting, Akashi began to bring down the ball as everyone from Team A began to counterattack. He was about halfway across the court when he saw a darker red in front of him. _Heh?_ Kagami seemed to be pretty much ready to take down the red head point guard.

Smirking, Akashi did an ankle break on Kagami before dribbling the ball nearer to their opponent's goal. Being nearest to Akashi, Kiyoshi immediately had switched marks to intercept Akashi. Kiyoshi was part of the Uncrowned Kings like Hayama and Mibuchi and being healthy and finally fully recovered form his injury, he can finally flash his own skills to the fullest.

Akashi grabbed the ball as he momentarily stops. He would have to pass it to someone. Eyes flickering to his teammates, he saw Aomine break past his defenders so Akashi alley-ooped it to him. The tanned power forward caught the ball mid-air before anyone could catch it and slammed it into the ring just as Okamura jumped but failed to block.

Kamijou began to bring down the leather after receiving the inbound pass. Now, this was his first time facing off against Akashi so he knew he had to go all-out. He used one of the moves he learned in America—jab step. After managing to draw in Akashi, Kamijou suddenly dribbled quickly as fast as a cat, shocking the Rakuzan captain and ace as his Complete Emperor Eyes wasn't able to anticipate his his speed and agility. Kamijou slashed in and passed the ball to Kiyoshi, who was already in position.

Kiyoshi grabs the ball just as Kise appeared in front of him. Apparently, the blonde had switched marks and this was bad, as Kise knew how to defend against all positions with his Copycat ability.

However, Kise was shorter than Kiyoshi and his Right of Postponement isn't something that can be copied easily. Kiyoshi then shot the ball in a hook manner and Kise tries to stop it by jumping early. However, the Iron Heart's big hand postpones the move and this stuns Kise as the chestnut-haired big man passes it to Kamijou, who was prepared to receive the ball.

That wasn't the case, however.

Out of nowhere, Akashi has stolen the ball then went on for a fast break before passing it to Aomine as Kagami came to mark him. Just as he was about to break past Kagami, someone stole the ball. He swivelled around his Seirin counterpart, only to see a blur of black spiky hair.

Kamijou had stolen the ball back.

He dribbled the ball and makes an outlet pass to Okamura, who then ran back to the hoop before dunking the ball in. Akashi started with the ball then and passed it to Midorima who shot the ball in immediately whole court.

Their match went on with each team catching up with the other every time the other team's points were higher.

In other words, it was a war of attrition.

However, in the second half, Kagami suddenly entered into the state of zone, making the score difference between the two teams increase to six. This state of mental focus, as well as the lighting shoots in his eyes, amazed Kamijou as this was the first time he saw it personally.

"Akashi!" Aomine began to call out to their captain as the redhead scored another basket, being twice as fast as Aomine. The Touou ace was trying to get permission to go into the zone as well so he could face of the brawny redhead.

Akashi shook his head.

 _No. Not yet, Aomine. Let others be pressured into it._

Aomine gritted his teeth as he changed marks with Kise to go one-on-one with Kagami.

Furthermore, Kagami also had some of those animal instincts he had acquired in the past, which allowed him to predict movements to a certain extent by mere instinct. But Aomine's were better-honed and sharper by nature. Akashi had started with the ball and passed it to Aomine.

Using his street ball style again, he drove past Kagami who scrunched his face up in anger. Behind Kagami was Kamijou. Playing street ball against a fellow well-honed street baller was worse as Kamijou's instincts were on equal grounds with Aomine and it didn't help that he was equally agile.

The GoM ace instead threw the ball over to Kise. Kiyoshi, however, was blocking Kise's vision, and Mibuchi was about to back-tip the ball from Kise's hands. Kise decided flung the ball towards Midorima to avoid a turnover. Quickly, left-handed shooter shot a three-pointer before Kagami could close the distance and to intercept the shot.

Now, Kagami was furious, which was bad considering that the more angered he is, the higher he would try to exert his legs which can injure him if left uncontrolled. Kamijou started with the ball and passed it to Mibuchi who throws a lob pass it to Kiyoshi. The Iron Heart gleefully dunks it in with so much power that Murasakibara could not block it in time.

Akashi, being their point guard, started with the ball again. Without Kuroko, who wouls enter in the last quarter, it really was difficult to sneak passes nearer to the basket. Again, he flung it to Midorima. Midorima was about to jump and shoot the ball when suddenly, Kagami appeared right in front of him. Jumping, Midorima instead passed the ball to Aomine who was near him.

Aomine effortlessly broke past his defenders and dunked the ball in reverse style instead. Utilizing Midorima's three-pointers, Akashi managed to tie the score once again. The whistle blew to signal the end of the third quarter.

"Akashicchi! This is too much! Kagamicchi is in the zone already!" Kise wailed.

"Stop stating the obvious, Kise. Work your asses together together." The redhead guard said. "If it was one-on-two against him and kamijou, it would be nearly impossible even for me. Work together and stay within passing distance no matter what they throw to us. Pass to Midorima when Kagami and Kamijou are concentrated to either Aomine or Me." With that, Akashi sat down on the bench with the rest and finished up a bottle of water. "Kuroko, get ready, five minutes later, you'll be subbed in."

Sekiguchi blew the whistle again for the start of the fourth quarter. This time, Akashi and Aomine went two-on-two against Kagami and Kamijou. The other teams then watched as Akashi began to verse against the spiky haired boy, who refused to give way and stood to his ground. Seeing that Kamijou defended him like a magnet attracted to iron ore, Akashi flings it to Midorima, who was waiting on the right corner.

However, the other team sure knew how to adapt quickly to the situation before them. They would lure the two of the opposing team's strongest players away so it would become a two-on-one situation. Midorima was gritting his teeth as Kagami always seemed to be able to intercept his shots. Akashi would never tolerate defeat at any cost. Since Akashi has specifically ordered before the start of the scrimmage that Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara that they could not enter the zone, he knew what Akashi had wanted him to do.

 _Enter the zone._

He slowed his breath and concentrated.

 _I'm going to do it. I won't let a dunking fool like Kagami stop my shots._

It was time he tried it too since half of the team could already enter the zone, with the others having the potential to do so.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened as they saw green sparks coming out of the Shutoku ace's eyes.


	21. Prelude Number Two

_Suddenly, they saw green spark coming out of Midorima's eyes._

Everyone's jaws dropped while Akashi was smirking. That was also another reason why he had ordered Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara to not enter the zone. He wanted to pressure the remaining GoM member that has yet to enter the realm of mental focus so that he could possibly enter the zone and it worked for Midorima, at least for this time.

The game restarted once again and not surprisingly, Akashi stole the ball from Kiyoshi again, earning a grunt from the Uncrowned King. He passed the ball to the green haired star shooter of the Generation of Miracles and presently, all of his teammates were wondering how much his shot would improve once he dives deep into the waters of the zone. They got their answer immediately as Midorima caught the ball with lightning fast speed.

The lanky shooter held the ball in a triple threat position. Then, with a quick snap of his fingers, the ball went flying into the hoop in a high arc with such speed that no one could even react or move to try to block the _megane_. Midorima did not even _jump_ to shoot the leather basketball through the hoop. Everyone in Midorima's team cheered as the ball ended up going though the ring ungrazed by the metal.

 _Now it was going to be fun_.

Kagami cursed loudly as he was no longer in the zone. Meanwhile, the other four were passing the ball to Midorima as many times as possible. Midorima in the zone was really a whole different thing all together. Even though he was left handed, he could now shoot the ball with his right hand and without even needing to jump so leaping up to slam down his shots was futile. Furthermore, he could do it from any position, unlike his normal self where he usually shoots in the top of the three-point line.

Furthermore, while he was dribbling the ball and running, he could just throw it and not even look at the hoop while the ball just dropped in. This was already the fourth quarter, so Kagami would not be able to enter the zone so fast again. It's now up to Kamijou Touma and the rest of the Team B squad to try and counter every shot Midorima throws.

Throughout the fourth quarter, Midorima was like this mean shooting machine. Once the ball was passed to him, the green haired shooter would just throw it in if no one was marking him or dribbling it further then shoot it with such speed that rivals eve that of Aomine and Kise. Only the coordination of Kamijou and Kiyoshi was keeping the whole Team B from falling into a double-digit deficit with some help from Mibuchi's own threes.

Momoi, who was sitting on the bench while jotting down some notes, was muttering, "A-Amazing...if everyone in the team could go into the zone at anytime they wished, then who knows what kind of team this group of players is composed of. It's like the cream of the crop..." It would take a lot of work though to do that. So far only Akashi and Aomine were able to do so at anytime and also Kagami who, when pressured, could enter the zone too.

After a few minutes, Kise was then subbed out by Sekiguchi and Kuroko had taken his place for the last five minutes of the match. At this point, Midorima had already obtained a higher speed and agility and furthermore, his shooting speed increased with the ability to shoot three pointers while even his feet is on motion. His accuracy even increased (not that his shots missed other than the times when touched against or threatened by the likes of Kagami) so that when the ball entered the hoop, it looked like a teardrop and not even swishing the net. The ball just went vertically in.

Shirogane, who was observing every player, had his mouth agape. _Midorima was already a top-tier shooter since his time in Teiko but this?_ He had never thought that Midorima's shooting could upgrade by another level. So far, Kagami could not block a single of Midorima's shots ever since he had gone into the zone.

However, it was due to this that Kamijou was then having some thoughts in his mind.

 _So that's zone, huh? If he can pull it through, perhaps, I think I should do it as well now. Only my rotten luck would stop me from succeeding immediately, though._

As Kamijou Touma was now deep in his mental focus, Aomine and surprisingly, Murasakibara for the mean time grumbled about not having the chance to shoot but they knew also Midorima would have also wanted to try out his abilities when he was in the zone so they decided to endure it for now. However, Midorima had to stop after being in the zone for at least five minutes. He was panting really hard so Akashi told him to be benched first and thanks to Midorima, their point difference was already in double figures so they would be able to handle the match from here.

Momoi and Shirogane went to pass him a bottle of water and a cloth respectively as Kise was forced to reenter the game. Meanwhile, the current squad of the Team B was trying their best to keep up with the game since the Team A was a little overwhelming considering that in addition to Midorima having entered the zone, the remaining four has been reinforced by the timely arrival of Kuroko, who was there to change the pace of the game.

The other team was going to utilize the remaining time until the end of the match to catch up in the point difference as a result of Midorima in the zone. If he had continued to be in the zone until the end of the match, the other team would have no doubt doubled their scores in no time.

It was here that Kamijou decided to take full control for Team B.

"Kiyoshi- _senpai_! The ball!" The spiky haired boy then called out for the leather and Kiyoshi responded by simply giving up the leather possession. He then goes up against Akashi, whose complete Emperor Eyes are now blazing. Remembering what Kuroko had told him about their captain's near-all seeing eye, Kamijou knew it was foolish to try and do some tricks against Akashi. This meant one thing.

 _A quick drive around him would suffice then. Even if he gets a hang of it, he won't be able to stop it on time._

Decreasing his speed for the moment, he managed to stall Akashi, who for some reason, is thinking of the same thing. _What will Kamijou do at this point? Where will he come from? From the left or from the right? If I were in his position, I would fake to the left and crossover? But what if he tried to outsmart me? Such thing is close to impossible. He only thing he can do now is make a full drive on either my right or left._

Suddenly, Kamijou had accelerated as he then lunged towards Akashi. The latter, though, saw right though this and was ready to steal the ball from him. The spiky haired boy, however, let his instincts do the talking for him and quickly, he pulled away as he steps back quickly.

 _A step back jumper?_ Okamura thought as Kamijou suddenly jumped high enough as he enters his shooting motion.

But Akashi saw right through this as well and he immediately closed the distance so fast like a blur and quickly jumped to try and stop the block. _It's hopeless. Akashi would shut down this one._ Midorima thought as Akashi's and was inches away from slamming the ball down.

What Kamijou did next stunned the whole squad.

"I knew it. I knew you would intercept me, fellow point guard…" Kamijou muttered mid-air before all of the sudden, he switched his hand from his shooting motion to a passing motion as he brings down the ball to his waist level and as he quickly saw Mibuchi waiting in the sides through his Falcon Eyes, he immediately made a behind-the-back pass.

 _So this is what he was aiming for!_ Akashi grumbled mentally as he didn't expect him to pass at this point.

Mibuchi caught it with ease and with the space Kiyoshi gave as the latter screened out Murasakibara with all his strength, the Rakuzan shooting guard made his three-point shot.

But most of all…

 _His eyes. Could it be…_ Akashi didn't know if he was simply being cross-eyed or was he imagining things. But as a splint second pass by, he can't be wrong with what he saw within Kamijou's dark blue eyes.

 _A tiny spark. A tiny literal spark._

It might be small but nevertheless, it's there.

 _Then that means…_

As Team B then headed towards their own goal to defend, Akashi just can't help but be impressed by his counterpart's reaction time when under pressure. _Just like how I pass in mid-air to Aomine or Murasakibara._ He then brings down the ball as he passes it to Aomine, who reaches out to grab it but suddenly, a blur of spiky hair suddenly appeared as the ball disappeared from his sight.

"Kamijou stole it! Ran back!" Kiyoshi suddenly yelled as everyone of them scrambled into their feet into offense and defense as Akashi managed to catch up to the Imagine Breaker wielder but it was a step too late as Kamijou ducked in mid-air as Akashi tried to block his shot and quickly made a double-clutch shot as he falls down. The lead of Team A has been cut down to single digits again.

 _He might not be there yet._ Akashi smiled as he watches Kamijou and Okamura high-fived each other. _But it's there. It's only a matter of time before he breaks it out as well._

The battle went then on fiercely as the Team A then scored sonsecutive baskets to keep an inspired Team B at bay. Aomine and Kagami slugged it out as Kamijou continued to dished out assists and that's the same thing with Akashi. When the sound of the whistle finally stopped them, both teams looked towards the scoreboard.

 _111 - 109_

Though Team A had obviously won, it was a very close match as the lead is only a basket. It would have been a win for Team B had Mibuchi's rainbow shot went in but ended up getting blocked by the giant Murasakibara. Both teams had shook hands and bowed, then walked back to their locker rooms. On their way, there was a huge conversation happening right now.

"Dammit, I didn't even get to play in an amazing game!" Right now, Hayama was complaining to Mibuchi as the latter simply wiped off his face. "The other team was able to…"

"Kotaro, I suggest you keep quiet for the moment…" The gay shooter whispered as he knew what would happen to them if Akashi happened to hear them. "Sei-chan won't like it if he hears you rambling loudly."

As everyone then was heading in the lockerrooms, Akashi took this as an opportunity to ask some few things from two individuals.

"Midorima, what is your trigger?" Akashi asked the exhausted green head on the way to their changing rooms. Akashi needed to know each of his teammates' triggers if they wanted to strategize for the incoming games.

Midorima looked slightly shocked at the sudden question as well as his sudden appearance to his side. "To be honest, I do not really know for now, Akashi. Perhaps it was to overcome an opponent who I would not be able to overpower in my regular self. It's the feeling that I won't let some dunking fool like Kagami defeat me and my shots." Midorima himself was not too sure but he just had this urge to outwit and beat Kagami's jumping power in a contest.

Akashi nodded in approval before walking ahead to keep pace beside Kamijou, who was a bit dizzy but still fine as he drinks his water. Midorima was lagging behind a little as he was still feeling rather _ecstatic_ that he had actually entered the zone. He was slightly dazed and did not even realize what was happening in his surroundings until he was snapped back into reality by a hard whack to his back, courtesy of none other than Aomine.

"Ouch…Aomine, you ruffian!" Midorima yelled as he insults the power forwards.

Ignoring the frown of the green haired Shutoku ace, Aomine grinned as he wraps his right arm around his neck. "Was it fun to be in the zone? It was right? Right?"

"Hmph…It was alright." Midorima tried to suppress his urge to say something out of his character. "I don't see why you are so happy going into the zone. It's nothing more than a power boost uo—something that can be done with the right nutrients and supplements." Midorima muttered as he even madehis excuse quite long.

However, he was happy deep inside his heart.

 _Really happy._

Aomine gave him another hard whack. "Tsundere! Tsundere! Midorima's a tsundere! And seriously, what's with that long explanation. You could have just said that you were happy, you dimwit." Midorima shot him a death glare. Kise started teasing Midorima with Aomine as well. Sighing, Akashi and Kamijou went ahead first to change up and headed over to the washrooms.

"Good job on the game just now, Kamijou Touma. I kind of expected it I didn't expect someone to match up this good." Akashi congratulated. He then continued. "By the way, Kamijou, what were you thinking a while back in the dying minutes of the fourth quarter?"

"Eh? What I was thinking back then?" Of course, the spiky haired boy was quite confused at his question but he decided to answer it truthfully. "Well…honestly, when I saw Midorima enter the zone as well as Kagami, something inside me snapped. I don't know why or what it was but back then, all I could think is that I wanted to really compete with everyone who is strong enough. Basically, a strong player is someone that I would love to take on all day…"

"I see. Then that means that you're not yet fully entering the zone but you're standing at its gates." Akashi calmly explains, taking Kamijou by complete surprise. "A few more games and as long as you fully put your heart and soul into your game, I'm sure one of these days, it would be bound to happen." As Akashi then enters the shower room, Kamijou still stood at its door, not completely believing what the red head had all said.

 _But even so, that means that I'm also capable of entering it. But I'm supposed to be an unlucky man, right?_ He then enters the shower room and began to take a bath.

As the two point guards were taking their shower session, the rest of the team was busy chatting endlessly with one another as the others are quickly changing into their own casual clothes. Suddenly, Aomine had a crazy idea and said. "Listen you all! I have a great idea! Why don't we sneak in into Akashi's personal belongings and take away his sharp scissors while he's at the shower room. That way, he won't be able to make us suffer with heart attack when he brings out those sharp objects." The _ganguro_ foolishly opened his mouth, now even realizing that Akashi can hear him even with the water from the sprinkler raining down on him.

"That's a great idea, Aominecchi!" Now, Kise was the second player to foolishly open his mouth as he agrees with Aomine's idea.

"Oi, you wouldn't want us to get killed with your reckless plan, Aomine!" At last, Midorima spoke with a clear disapproval with his plan.

"But Midorimacchi!" Kise protested. "That's yours scissors, right? This is a good opportunity to bring it back to you!"

And thus, they all began to bicker and argue among one another as those who are not involved with the Generation of Miracles simply face-palmed at this sight. Kuroko merely blinked his eyes as he didn't want to get involved in whatever ridiculous thing Aomine and Kise are planning. Nijimura sighed at this as he then thought twice if this was the team that he had once lead.

"Oh, there seemed to be a commotion going on right now."

Now, everyone stopped what they were doing as they were all caught in the act by Akashi, who ha djust came out of the washroom. Sekiguchi was contemplating about whether he should already pray for the poor souls of Aomine and Kise, who are right now shivering at the sight of their captain looking at them. The Rakuzan members were wondering how Akashi can even endure such a group of brutes. But then again, if there's someone much more brutal than the idiots of the GoM, it would be none other than their captain. Meanwhile, Shirogane placed a hand on his temple and sighed.

Akashi gave them a glare, clearly knowing what each of them was thinking.

"Aomine, Kise. Both of you. Your training regimen has been tripled in our training on Monday." Akashi calmly explained as he then picked up his bags and casually walked out of the locker room, unmindful of the cries of the two idiot pair of blue and yellow, who are now being consoled by Murasakibara by offering his bag of potato chips to them. Aomine denied it as he knew it was only already empty and there was no point in even accepting it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain high school, things looked to a bit jovial as all of the students in the school are prepared to have their summer vacation. Komoe and Yomikawa had put the horrendous loss of their school versus Seirin in their backs and right now, they are enjoying their free time like there is no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in a local ice cream shop near Seventh Mist, Fukiyose and Himegami surprisingly accepted the invitation of Tsuchimikado that they hang out outside of school after they have all completed their last requirements before the two-month break. As the four were busy slurping their ice cream (parfait on Himegami's case), they were all busy talking very random things like Fukiyose's wide forehead, much to her chagrin, Aogami's part-time job at the bakery shop, Komoe's height as well as the events back in December that caused the massive evacuation from the city. The Forehead Deluxe quicky sighed as he knew it was really a hassle at that time when she was forced to return home to Chiba due to the crisis that was happening at that time.

Nevertheless, all was quiet and peaceful until Tsuchimikado decides to break it by suddenly dropping an unexpected (or rather, expected topic).

"What do ya all think Kami-yan's doing right now, nya!" The blonde backstabber genuinely wondered as he licks his chocolate ice cream. "I kinda miss him right now, ya know! We don't have someone who can decide what is the best bunny suit!"

"I'm missin' Kami-yan badly as well!" Aogami said dramatically as he licks his ice cream as well. "I don't have someone to annoy to, much less a shameless playboy who liked hooking up with girls. Curse the Kami-yan bloodline!"

Hearing their rants, Fukiyose merely sighed as she quickly finished her vanilla ice cream. While she knew that the ice cream's nutritional value depends on its contents and how it is made, she chose vanilla as it was the most purest and healthiest out of the choicest she had. "And you're wondering why Kamijou's more comfortable with Kuroko and Kagami, Tsuchimikado?" She raised her eyebrows as she looks at Tsuchimikado with an intense look.

Upon hearing the Iron Wall Girl's reply, the blonde seemed to stiffen up as he seemed to get hurt with what Fukiyose said, not that the latter minded. Even Himegami felt it as she chose not to reply.

"Oi, Fukiyose, why the hell did you have to even bring up those two, especially that red-headed bastard?" Tsuchimikado scowled, his expression souring as he deeply knew he was still slightly angry for losing his best friend.

"Kagami might be a brute and an imbecile but he's not as idiotic as you are, Tsuchimikado. Same thing goes with Kuroko." Fukiyose felt like she wanted to apologize to the tealnette for even comparing him to the two male guys she's with right now. And on hindsight, she knew she should have expected this reaction from the Tsuchimikado. After all, he and Kagami were just a few inches from shredding each other to pieces the first day that they met and the big-breasted Fukiyose had to squeeze herself between the two to prevent that fight from almost happening.

"Say all what you want but frankly speaking, I don't like Kagami. Not at all." Tsuchimikado spat back as he finishes his chocolate ice cream. "He's as annoying as ever."

"I'm pretty sure he thinks the same about you so there's no point in ranting that part." Fukiyose, not minding the sudden raise of Tsuchimikado's voice, pointed out that fact as she was also finished in eating her ice cream.

"It's a mutual feeling." Tsuchimikado smirked then turned back into his cheerful and carefree character. "Besides, he might look tough but he's actually a fool. I saw it myself when we went in that place they call Maji Burger." He was recalling that one moment where he and Aogami trolled the Seirin main ace and ended up provoking him hilariously.

Fukiyose was surprised to hear that the two idiots in front of him ate with her other half's but she decided not to show it. It's not even worth her oxygen, in her opinion. "By the way, what do you all plan to do this summer? I plan to go home for the moment in Chiba and then watch the Olympics."

"Oh, so you wanna watch Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado said with a with a chuckle and a teasing face. The Forehead Deluxe got flustered with what the blonde said but she didn't do anything to deny it either. It would be far-fetched to deny it, after all.

To save her from the trapping of Tsuchimikado, Himegami then opened her mouth. "I don't know what I want to do this summer vacation. Seiri, can I go with you to your hometown instead?"

"Don't you have any hometown to go to?" Fukiyose asked as she shows concern for her best friend. "Never mind…you can go with me in my hometown, then. What about you two, Tsuchimikado and Aogami? Oh right, you both have summer classes…" She rolled her eyes as she made that sarcastic remark.

"It doesn't matter, Fukiyose-sama!" Tsuchimikado gleefully replied. "I'm pretty sure even Kami-yan is studying—"

"Negative. He won't be able to play if he attends summer classes, be it in Seirin alone or in their national team." The busty lady shot down the blonde backstabber.

"Besides, I don't think his seniors in Seirin won't let him off the hook." Himegami squeaked, coming to the defense of the spiky haired boy. "He's too valuable for him to even skip a game. I heard that they don't tolerate players with low grades."

"Heh…too bad, nya!" Aogami carelessly said. "Then too bad for him! We'll be having lots of fun this summer with Komoe- _sensei_! He won't be able to steal away more girls from our grip!"

Fukiyose merely rolled her eyes at that remark. _As if I'm letting that to my boyfriend. Wait…do they even know about that thing?_

"Why don't we all go to Seirin, nya?!" Tsuchimikado made a proposal that looked to be quite normal at a first glance but was met with a disapproving look from the two ladies in front of them. "We can go and say hi to Kami-yan?"

"And get into another fight with Kagami-kun?" Himegami said it like she was joking but she was actually being serious.

"We can just ignore him and that tealnette guy who copied my—"

"Aogami, how can you say Kuroko copied your hair when you two don't even know each other that long?"

* * *

"Guys, let's just watch the Olympics."

Not surprisingly, Misaka voiced out those six words when they are talking about what they should do in their summer break. Right now, Shirai and Uiharu were given a month-long break from their Judgment duties and Saten was also free by this time. As of the moment, they are now taking their break at Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. Uiharu ordered her usual bowl of parfait while the rest went with other types of dessert. Not long after, they began to talk about what they plan to do for their summer.

That was when Misaka revealed her choice.

"Well…I'm fine with watching that event…" Saten seemed pretty much uninterested with her _senpai_ 's suggestion but she cannot (or isn't willing to) voice out her own choice.

"Che. The only reason I'm agreeing with onee-sama's suggestion is because my cousin happens to be participating in it as well." As expected, Shirai knew had a hint that her dear sissy is only after that 'troglodyte' that she hated with all her heart. "Speaking of which, we can just watch on television. Why do we have to go to—"

"It's better if we watch it live, you know." Misaka's has prepared all her counterattacks. "Besides, who knows what could happen to that idiot again. He injured himself trying to get that damn basketball when that useless number 21 (she was referring to Yagi here) could have get it himself—"

"It's actually quite pretty normal to get those injuries." Shirai said as she sips her drink. "Even my cousin had already experienced a few beatings of his own. Basketball is a brute sport; you can't expect that you can get away unscathed every game that you play. Let's just be glad that Kamijou-san didn't suffer something worse like an ACL tear or torn ligaments in his knees."

"I get it so shut up…" Misaka muttered in annoyance. She personally hated being lectured when it comes to that 'idiot'.

"By the way, Misaka, where do you plan to take your freshman high school?" Saten changed the subject. "Have you chose any schools here in Academy City?"

Now, Misaka almost spitted her drink the moment Saten asked that question. Since the rehabilitation of Academy City, high-ranking Espers has been given the limited freedom of choosing the choice of their schools, be it in Academy City or outside as long as they are bound in a contract or agreement struck to them by the Board of Directors. Among them is the regular conducting of tests of their abilities as well as the power to recall them back. Misaka didn't like the contents of the contract that she was handed to but nevertheless, she agreed just for the sake of being able to get out of the city freely, though she still had to control her own trigger-happy behavior as this is one thing she can get punished by Tokiwadai or worse, their own Dorm Supervisor.

"Ah…the truth is…I haven't choose any school as of the moment. Not yet." Misaka made an excuse as she faked a cough.

"Or…" Saten's smile suddenly became too creepy. "You want to go to the same school as that high school boy who has spiky black hair and wears the number 16 on his own team…"

"Sh-Shut up!" Misaka got flustered as she choked into her own soda.

* * *

"Let's watch the Olympics Basketball Event! Says Misaka as Misaka jumps into glee at seeing the Sisters' savior on television!"

That familiar and cute voice can be heard in a rooftop of a certain hospital.

"But you nor the rest of the Sisters can't go out of the city unless the Doctor would grant the rest of the Sisters the freedom to go out of the city and head towards this little school the Big Sister calls Seirin High School, says Misaka attempting to explain properly to Serial Number 200001."

While the two people in question were busy arguing, another one of her lookalike sisters is busy watching some kind of video in her flip phone. Another lookalike is there watching with her. And another lookalike is with them watching with the other two.

In short, this people are no other than the Siblings of Misaka—the clones that were originally produced in order to help Accelerator, the Level 1 Esper in Academy City, reach Level 6. But with the help of Kamijou Touma, the project was terminated and as of the moment, they were all currently living normal lives. The one time they got into another crisis, they were forcibly evacuated via a sealed cargo away from Academy City while the smallest of them, Serial Number 20001 which is none other than Last Order, was brought to Alaska. Right now, they were brought back to try and resume living their normal lives once again.

"Hey, girls, what's going on?"

The raspy voice of Heaven Canceller was heard as he was gong upstairs towards the rooftop of his hospital. Despite what has happened in the past, including having to go to Egypt to help Aleister Crowley and the latter's daughter Lilith. What has happened to them, only a few knows right now and the doctor just happened to be one of them. But right now, it was just another day of duty for Heaven Canceller, who have been busy these days from taking care of sick patients to attending to the needs of the Misaka sisters, who often go to him for such necessities.

However, one thing seemed to be bothering him as he was going up.

"It seems that Kamijou Touma's not been admitted the past few weeks now, huh," the frog-faced doctor mumbled to himself as he goes up in the hospital's roof to join the Misaka Sister's and Last Order.

Once he did joined them, he then noticed the group discussing something very strange. "But Misaka as Misaka wants to go to Tokyo to see the hero play that game called basketball, says Misaka as Misaka stomps her foot in anger," Last Order whined as she began to grumble and complain.

"But doctor said that we cannot just simply leave Academy City without proper authorization, says Misaka as she gently advises Misaka to give up," Misaka Imouto tried to explain it though she was at the end of her patience.

"Hey, girls, what's going on?" Heaven Canceller, confused at their topic, now asked them what they were talking about.

Misaka Imouto then hands a phone with a prepared video from it. It was the practice game between Seirin and Shutoku.

The moment Heaven Canceller played it, he cannot believed his eyes. "What the? I-It's none other than my regular patient! Wait, is this from outside Academy City?!"

The ten Misaka Sisters and Last Order all nodded in unison. As the video played on, he was quite surprised to see him play in a high level. "I never knew he could play at something like this. Wait, if he's outside Academy City, then could it be that he's not anymore studying here?"

"The hero is now studying in a school called Seirin High, says Misaka as Misaka attempts to explain the situation of watching the hero play outside!" Last Order once again whined loudly.

"Big Sister told the Sisters about this and she even showed this video. There is also news that he'll play in the Olympics, Says Misaka trying to explain what the ruckus is all about." Misaka 10032 explains rather clumsily.

"I—I see. So that's why I never heard of him again." Heaven Canceller nodded as he watches his regular patient and a green-haired man go one-on-one. "Seirin? I never heard of that school…"

* * *

For the remaining weeks before the Tokyo Olympics finally goes underway, the national team was training very hard, to be frank. Given that the time they have is very limited as they only have less than three weeks before their first game would start, Coach Shirogane was very much monstrous in putting his war-potentials under specific training regimen that they are ending up feeling like jelly by the end of the day. Kamijou, despite his monstrous stamina gained from his past battles, knew from day one never to underestimate the former Teiko bench tactician as he found himself struggling to even sit properly in the floor after having to jog and do some shuttle runs all day long while watching Kuroko and Kagami do the same thing. It even came to the point where Mibuchi was already beginning to throw up one day.

"Eeeeek! Reo- _nee_! Here!" Luckily, Hayama came to his rescue and brought in a bucket to help prevent the Rakuzan shooting guard's vomit from carelessly splashing in the floor.

"Oi!" Midorima, seeing his lucky item for the day being used as a puke holder, shouted angrily at Hayama for using the pail without his permission. "That's my bucket! It's my lucky item for the day! Why did you use it without permission, nanodayo!"

"Tse…don't listen to him." Aomine rudely drawled as he was busy shooting some free throw shots. "It's just his stupid horoscope…"

"What did you say, nanodayo?!" Midorima didn't appreciate the tanned man's malicious comments and was about to give him a piece of mind.

"Midorima! Aomine! Stop that immediately!" Akashi intervened again before the two can even engage each other in a fistfight. "And Hayama- _senpai_ , it would be better if you clean that up afterwards. I don't want to hear Midorima's endless complaints about his so-called lucky items."

" _Hai!_ " Hayama knew better than to try and argue with Akashi as he readily complies with their captain's orders.

Kamijou was watching all of this unfold before his eyes as he was sitting on the floor while drinking a bottle of Gatorade. "His lucky item is a bucket? Hnn…not my business though." He shrugged as he then saw Kuroko entering the gymnasium as he had just finished his sprints outside the gymnasium. "Yo Kuroko, finished?"

"Yes, Kamijou-kun, though I'm a bit exhausted as of now. Did you see Momoi-san? I know she had those Gatorade bottles that you were consuming right now." Kuroko asked politely as he looks around the area in hopes of finding the pinkette.

"Ah, that Momoi? I think I saw her enter that office." Kamijou glances at a room near the sidelines. Kuroko bows to him as a sign of gratitude before eventually going to that place. As everyone was wrapping up their practice, Kamijou was finally standing as he then took a lone basketball lying in the floor and began to dribble like he was against his imaginary defenders. He then began to move forward and then stopped for a moment like he got blocked by an unseen force before he then motioned to his right before crossing to his left. He dashed towards the ring and as he leaps up, he floats in the air and imagining that he got stopped by a bigman, he switched his shooting hand mid-air and he goes for a double-clutch shot as he lays the ball in over his head before landing in the hardwood floor.

"Streetball moves, huh? You're better than that Bakagami…"

Kamijou heard that someone is talking to him and turned around, only to see Aomine smirking at him as he was holding a leather basketball. "I supposed that you won't mind if we have a little one-on-one."

The spiky haired boy really didn't want to disagree but he felt like he was being forced by Aomine to play with him. Nevertheless, he replies. "I don't mind. Who's going offense?" He said as he then passes the ball to the taller teen.

"Then I don't mind of I go first." Aomine replied as he then jab his step while Kamijou is defending as he lowers his posture and arms. _Damn! This guy's taller than me! Stopping him right now is close to improbable. Just my luck._

As Aomine was about to cut in the right, Kamijou step back a bit and followed to where Aomine was headed. _He had fast reflexes. I can't let my guard drop down._ The Touou standout mentally said as he then changes his path and quickly crossed to his left as the spiky haired boy was momentarily frozen.

But that was temporary.

As Aomine was about to dash to his left, the Imagine Breaker wielder quickly respond by extending his right hand to the blind spot of the ace, causing Aomine to suddenly lose control of the ball though he managed to recover it quickly after a scramble. Smiling as he knew the opponent in front of him is a strong one, Aomine decided to immediately shoot a formless shot as the boy had little hopes of blocking it due to his shorter body frame.

As the ball went in, the boy can only grunt as he recovers the ball. It was his turn for the offense. Quickly dribbling the ball hard, he then dashes forward towards Aomine and the latter responds by quickly extending his arms in an effort to stop the boy. But Kamijou quickly stopped moving and made a hesitation dribble as he then slows down and views his battlefield with his Falcon Eyes. _I guess I'll have to use this to good use._

Kamijou then slowly dribbled to his right with Aomine following. Suddenly, with his full speed, he quickly crossed to his left and began to attack the basket. Stunned by his quickness which he somewhat expected from past reports but not this fast, Aomine nevertheless managed to catch up and try to block the boy, who was about to leap into the air. But Kamijou's Falcon Eyes let him see the impending danger and as Aomine extended his left arm to swat the layup, Kamijou postponed his movement midair and quickly ducked in as he switches into his right hand to shoot the ball overhead as he lands in the floor. The ball went in smoothly.

"Dammit! That caught me off-guard alright…" Aomine sweated as he smiled at the fact that someone other than _Baka_ gami and his fellow GoM as well as the Jabberwocks managed to outrun him. "I'll then…"

"You two! Stop now! We have an important announcement!"

The two then turned to see Coach Takeuchi shouting at the two of them. Dropping the ball that they used for their mini-game, the two then joined up with the rest of the players who are gathered in the middle. "What's with this fuss?" Kise asked Midorima who was the nearest to him.

"It looks like it's related to our incoming games…and the strongest opponents we might face." Midorima pushed up his glasses as Shirogane, together with Momoi, then entered the scene and ffaced his players calmly before opening his mouth.

"It's good to see you all training hard for this once-in-a-lifetime-event." The white-haired man began speaking solemnly. "As you can see, all of our opponents are people who are from the pros and a few are even in the NBA. Here, there are a few whom we saw that are a threat to our campaign."

In a few minutes, all the players were led to the scouting room where Momoi and Aida would present through a slide the foreign players that they might face in the tournament.

"First of all." Shirogane began to start rambling as he then point to a certain player. "I believe that some of you are familiar with these two players but just for memory refreshment for those who either forgot or didn't even heard of them, these two players are Jason Silver and Nash Gold Jr. The same players the teams Strky and Vorpal Swords went up to…"

To those who were in those two teams mentioned or have met the Jabberwocks cornerstones, this is nothing short of a bad news as they all leaned in and listened.

"With a height of 210 cm (6'11") and a weight of 115 kg, Jason Silver is touted as one of the best centers in the Olympics." Momoi reported as she went on. "Joining Silver is another familiar face. Standing at 190 cm with a listed weight of 82 kg, Nash Gold Jr. is arguably one of the up-coming tournament's hot shots and would be a dangerous opponent for guards like Akashi-kun and Kamijou-kun."

 _Yeah right._ Kamijou bitterly remembered his cramps back in America which caused him his supposed win over the Jabberwocks captain.

"That doesn't make me afraid, to be honest." Aomine said as he cleans his ear with his pinky.

"Same thoughts." Midorima pushes up his glasses.

"Oh…" Shirogane then interrupted. "But they not the ones we should be worried about in the tournament." This statement caused everyone to respond with a simultaneous "Huh?"

Shirogane then took the remote control from Momoi and began to move the slide by two pages until he stopped at a page with a particular picture of a man with a white t-shirt. It was just a picture but his particular body frame made everyone's eyes suddenly grow large that it seemed they were ready to burst out of their eye sockets.

"Oi…oi…is this serious?" Kise can't believe that he just saw a picture of a player who is much bigger than even Jason Silver. "H-He's basically taller than Jason Silver and a lot heftier."

"Neh…doesn't that guy looks like a gorilla, like this guy?" Murasakibara rudely points to his former captain, who merely cries at the compliment while some snickers.

Aida had a grim expression in her face as she then reads her report. "Call him a gorilla or a monkey all you want but this doesn't change the fact that he's a formidable opponent. Aleksandr Shpagin. Stands at a listed height of 7'1" and a weight of 117 kg with a wingspan of 7'9". He's the number one pick in the NBA Draft and now holds the record of the most number of blocks for a rookie." She then pauses for a moment and looks at the team. "Russia has failed to qualify in the past three Olympic Basketball tournaments despite being a traditional European power in basketball. But with Shpagin in the tow now, Russia has been tipped as the favorites now to actually win the tournament, not Silver and Gold's US team. While the rest of the Russians are no slouch either, it'll be Shpagin that their team will be centered on."

 _I knew it. I know this reaction would be the same as the first time I hear that man's name._ Midorima grimaced as he remembered the first time he saw Shpagin's face in the SLAM magazine Takao had shown him once.

"But, we can just isolate him, right?" Aomine drawled. "We can leave Murasakibara in him…"

"It's not as easy as what you think." Shirogane cut him off. "Shpagin's body is described as tough as a tank. If you think Jason Silver is the strongest that you have faced, then I suggest you unlearn that one. Unless Murasakibara gets to buff his body or improve his post defense, then there is zero chance that we can get past him…"

Everyone was silent as Aida then shows them detailed statistics about Aleksandr Shpagin. _This is serious._ Kiyoshi can't help but be worried as he realized a lot of things. _Me and Murasakibara can probably double-team this guy at selected minutes but other than that, there should be other ways to counter him._

"We can't dawdle for long. All of you can go home now to rest." Shirogane then decided to call it a day. "But we'll be early tomorrow!"

" _Hai!_ "

* * *

" _Ippon!_ Let's be careful!"

The voice of Shun Izuki is heard echoing in the large gymnasium of Seirin High School as he and Hyuga as well as the remaining basketball club members are now practicing very hard. Their coach as well as four of their regulars is understandably absent from their regular drills since they are with the Akatsuki Five so they had to do with whoever is present in the team.

"Izuki!" Hyuga calls out for the ball and the Eagle Eyed point guard passes it but before it can even reached the hands of their captain, Hamazura swiftly swooped between the two and quickly stole the ball before going for a fast break.

But he wasn't yet near the three-point line when Mitobe and Koganei had already caught up to him. Quickly, he saw Furihata and passed the leather to him. The cowardly Chihuahua then shot it and a clank in the hoop was heard.

"Yosh!" Hamazura was getting better at this point as he ran back toward their goal. After a few more minutes, Hyuga has called it quits and decided to end the whole scrimmage. As the rest of the players are now resting in the benches, the former Skill-Out noticed that the atmosphere is eerily—quiet? He didn't know how to put it but he can tell it's not the same as the past few days.

"It's so silent today…" Hamazura can't help but let out his thoughts.

"Not surprised. Nearly half of the roster isn't here right now." Izuki sighed as he removes his shoes. "But that doesn't mean we'll stop practice. We'll just keep pushing ourselves to be better like what we always did."

"By the way, when does the Olympics start?" Koganei asked, quite excited about the said event.

"I heard that it will start in August 13." Hyuga replied. "If I'm not mistaken, that's their first game as well."

"Woah, that's amazing…" Tsuchida replied.

As everyone was talking with each other excitedly, Hamazura can only watch them. _Being here outside of Academy City isn't really bad, after all._

* * *

 **Sneak Peek: The Olympics have started and Kamijou and his band of other players have started their day with a game immediately after the opening ceremony. But aside from that, he'll come to reunite with a familiar face and it wasn't expected at all. Who was this? What does that person wants?**


	22. Summer Olympics Basketball Begins!

_Let me higher, get me higher  
Moeru mi no atsusa wa  
Nanto naku no kyou demo  
Burnin' up, we love shinjite  
Rock me baby, show me baby  
Misete kure motto  
Ore to kimi to de tsukuri agerunda  
Densetsu wo other self_

The lyrics of the famous Japanese rock band Granrodeo were blaring off the sound systems as whole place of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium was dimly-lit yet was brightened by the large neon lights and the colorful pyrotechnics that dominated the sky. Every people cheered as the crowd was in a frenzy.

In short, the Tokyo Olympics has started.

These Games will mark the return of the Summer Olympics to Tokyo for the first time since 1964, the first city in Asia to host the Olympics twice, and the fourth Olympics overall to be held in Japan, following the 1972 Winter Olympics in Sapporo and the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano. The official logo for the 20XX Games, titled "Way of the Torii", featured a stylized calligraphic symbol of the Torii, a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the mundane to the sacred.

"Woah! Can you see Touma?!"

The familiar voice of Kamijou Touya was being drowned by the people surrounding him. He had reserved some of his days so that he can bring his wife and Index (who is secretly carrying Othinus) into this place to watch their son's games.

"Ara, ara. There are so many people out there. I do hope my son is fine with this." Shiina smiled sweetly as she was already comfortable in her seat. After making themselves available for the three-week event, they were able to secure their seats among the crowd and waited as the opening ceremony was about to start for the basketball event.

"Neh…neh…why I can't see Touma here?!" Index cried, trying to jump in vain in her seat as her view was being blocked by some tall guy in front of her. The guy who heard her protests merely sighed and ignored her while uttering incomprehensible words. Nevertheless, there is one feeling that is mutual to all of the people who are here right now.

It was the day for Japan to strut her wares.

Finally, it was the day of the Summer Olympics Basketball. A flood of people could be seen continuously walking in the gymnasium while hundreds more of those who were already here were already seated. Inside, chatter and laughter were rampant in the air due to people conversing, but more so, everyone could clearly see the happiness on the players' faces.

Down in the hardwood, twelve teams is already in line and Japan was no exception. For the guys who used to be in the national team years back, they were the most excited, as four years ago, they hadn't managed even get a single win, let alone get into the quarter-finals. This time, they were confident that the new generation of Japanese players was determined to make it to the finals.

And if possible, win it all.

"Yo Akashi, there's no need to be so stiff." Aomine said, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder. "Relax; it's just the opening ceremony. The war hasn't started yet." It's heartwarming to see that the usually-cold ace of Touou is making their captain feel alright.

"With Aomine's incompetence to tell Akashi to calm down aside, I feel we shouldn't really be much worried." Midorima pretended to push up his glasses to hide the growing smile in his face. "We'll give all we got."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass…" Murasakibara drawled, though the seriousness in his eyes tells everyone that he was excited to meet players that can match or surpass his strength.

"Neh, I'm excited!" Kise unashamedly let out his high-pitched voice and ended up being kicked by Nijimura to quiet him down.

Akashi sighed at this ridiculous scene. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He unintentionally stole Kiyoshi's cataphrase though the Iron Heart didn't mind.

"Good day everyone…"

The two looked up to see a man, dressed in a suit that had a joyous look on his face speak into the microphone. "Thank you all for turning out today. This year, the Olympics basketball is bound to be a spectacle as…"

"Who's that guy?" Kamijou asked to no one in particular. He was feeling a bit itchy in his black-and-white jogging pants and long-sleeved shirts, which was issued to all of them.

"He's the chairman in the Olympic Committee, Touma-chan." Mibuchi, being the nearest to him, replied as Kamijou ignored the latter part. He was already used to hear the Rakuzan shooting guard call him by his first name. "He's the one who's responsible for getting the whole tournament in order."

"Oh." Kamijou then looked around to see if he could spot USA, who had both Gold and Silver in their lineups, as well as Shpagin, who is playing for Russia. Team Japan were grouped in the bracket Team B, which would mean they would face African powerhouse and first-time Olympic Basketball appearance in Senegal. Russia and United States were bracketed in Team A which would mean that the only possible time that Japan faces them is either in the finals or semi-finals. _And that would mean having to conquer our first assignments first. Such misfortune._

He then turned his attention back to the stage and the chairman as the audience had riled up.

"And now, the Olympics Basketball Tournament officially begins!"

Colourful lights flashed, and music played. The teams then slowly mobilized off the court with some teams walking up to the stands to get a view of the first match since their match wasn't until five o'clock this evening.

"I can't believe that we're here." Okamura said, still in awe. "We actually made it." He was sitting on one of the benches in their dressing room, leaning his back on his locker.

"Well, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Kiyoshi said as they are all removing their sweat shirts to begin their warm-ups.

"Man, I can't wait to play." Hayama said as he spun a basketball on his index.

"Aren't you eager?" Kise joked.

"Of course we are all eager!" Aomine said, standing up. "I really want to put that Silver bastard in his place!"

Upon hearing the name of the Jabberwocks captain, the temperature seemed to drop.

"You really are an Ahomine." Kise chuckled as he rose up off the locker.

"What?! You little―"

"Aomine, this is the Olympics, not the Interhigh. Not only is there a chance that we may face Nash Gold Jr. but there is the possibility of facing other strong players as well. Plus, there are other countries with teams that may give us a hell of a time. Remember Greece in one of our tune-up games?" Akashi paused, letting that question sink in. He then continued. "Did they have a miracle on their team? No, they did not. Did they give us a hard time? Yes they did. So, if we should have it in our heads that Nash Gold Jr. and Jason Silver is who we should look out for, then we'll end up having to faces coach's wrath."

"Fine, captain…" Aomine murmured to himself as he seemed embarrassed while the rest of the players were snickering.

"Plus…" Akashi continued. "Gold, Silver or Shpagin is the least of our problems. The greatest enemy that we will face is not the opponents but ourselves. If we don't pull it from here, then don't expect that victory would be easy to attain."

No one said anything after that. They knew that what Rakuzan point guard said was right.

"That's right, Akashi…" Kiyoshi exclaimed, getting pumped up. "Every one of those teams out there is in the top three of their continent and so are we. With every match, we're going to go out there. We'll put Coach's training to good use and play like our lives depend on it. And of course, let's have fun."

"Yeah!" the others chorused.

"It seems that you all are brave." Shirogane chuckled. "Okay, so here's the plan…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fukiyose, Kumokawa, and Himegami managed to secure their own seats amidst the crowd, as none of the girls would even want to stand in the blechers for the whole forty minute-game, which can last for an hour. It was worth it, after Kumokawa has been a little late in meeting up with the other younger teens, who came to the city via bus. The Forehead Deluxe scowled at this but she had to endure the presence of the Beauty Senpai for now.

"Who will my cute _kouhai_ and his band of merry fighters go up against?" Kumokawa asked. She was seated in the middle while

"Senega, I think." Fukiyose answered curtly.

"Hmmmmph…they aren't that well known for their basketball globally but to make it here means that they've got some power going on for them." Kumokawa rested her hands in her chin. "So I believe this match is going to be interesting."

"Indeed but compared to Japan's offensive power, Senegal doesn't stand a chance once they start their run-and-gun." Since having started their relationship, they've been exchanging texts and this has been one of their subjects. "This match would be theirs."

"Supportive, aren't we?" Kumokawa teased the younger Fukiyose and was close to pinching her cheeks before the latter slapped it away. "Stop it." Fukiyose growled lowly.

The moment she said that, the two teams then entered the court. The audience went into a frenzy as many persons had heard about the Seirin vs. Touou match. Within a minute or two, the starters were already changed into their jerseys and headed out onto the court. After what seemed like an eternity of boringness, the games could finally start.

The two teams were warming up now and Fukiyose immediately spotted the spiky haired boy, wearing his number 3, receiving a pass from Kuroko and immediately making a leaner shot against Midorima's defense. "Touma's more…stronger than before." Himegami noticed how fit and quick his former classmate is.

"For the first time, he used his brain and put his training to good use." Fukiyose sounded like she was insulting him but she was deeply proud.

Down below, the Senegal and Japan teams were all finishing their pre-game drills. But more than that…

"Who could have known that we'll be facing _Otō-san_ (Dad)…" Kuroko muttered as he points to a certain number seven guy, who was dunking the ball.

Unfortunately, Aomine of all people heard him.

"Tetsu, your dad is in the Senegal team?!" He yelled, earning him the looks from their fellow teammates.

"Shhhhh. No that's—" Kuroko tried to explain but Aomine was adamant.

"It's true?"

"No—"

"Hahahahahahahahaha Aomine you are such an Ahomine!" Kagami laughed. Of course, since he was against this _Otō-san_ before, he knew who Kuroko was referring to, unlike a certain dark-skinned bluenette.

And to be fair, even Kamijou doesn't know who he is. _Otō-san?_

"Oi, don't call me that!" Aomine yelled.

Sighing, Kuroko just explained to them who _Otō-san_ was a fight can even break out. Now Aomine was embarrassed one more time, feeling very dumb as he realized he was referring to Shinkyo Academy's Papa Mbaye Siki, who fought Seirin a year back. "Alright. So here's the plan: We won't use the all of the Teiko veterans in the starting line-up to minimalize whatever things we can show out to our opponents. That would mean some of the players here would have to play in different positions. Kamijou, for now, you'll be the starting point guard. You and Akashi will alternate every game, Got it?"

The spiky haired boy nodded.

"Midorima, play the small forward for now." Shirogane said, stunning a few of them.

"What? Can that three-point obsessed _megane_ even do that?" Aomine remarked and in response, was kicked in the head by Momoi.

"Ignoring that. Mibuchi will take care of the shooting guard position. Kiyoshi will be the power forward and Murasakibara will be manning the center position." Shirogane has completed his strange five for this game. "If we're trouble, that's the time the others will be subbed in. Undersdtand? Now go!"

" _Hai!_ "

After a few more minutes, the two teams then lined up facing each other. Japans's starters were Kamijou, Mibuchi, Midorima, Kiyoshi and Murasakibara. Senegal's starters' build were similar to Papa's height. Number Nine was center and he was an inch shorter than the Yosen big man but he was just as wide. That would mean that Papa would face off against Kiyoshi, who wasn't even intimidated by the difference in their heights. Their captain was a shooting guard like Midorima and Mibuchi but judging from the videos that they had watched, he's nowhere near their level. Their point guard wore number Six. However, he was abnormally tall as he towered over Kamijou but the spiky haired boy was never intimidated by his presence.

After all, he had fought stronger players in the past.

"I didn't expect this one. So Touma's starting but more importantly…" Fukiyose can't help but shift her brown eyes towards the other Seirin player and one of the Uncrowned Kings in the starting line-up. "Kiyoshi- _senpai's_ starting as a power forward? I don't even know that he can play that position." She had that first-hand experience to see Kiyoshi play when their school had that match against Seirin and just by seeing him move in the court, she can tell that him being one of the best outside of Teiko's prodigies isn't a fluke.

"He's too undersized to even play center at international level." Kumokawa narrowed her eyes. "Of course, here in Japan, you play according to your height but we're not a race of giants. Besides, I think he's more suited to that role. His abnormally big hands would be of help to him." She noticed how the Iron Heart can palm a ball in his giant hands with ease.

"Let the first match of Round one between Japan and Senegal begin!" The female announcer said in the sidelines with the other officials as she announced their line-ups.

"Let's play a good game!" They chorused.

The referee then threw the ball into air, both Murasakibara and Nine facing for the tip off.

* * *

Akashi turned to stare at the tealnette who was sitting beside him on the bench. Since the start of the game, the bench has been shaking and the red head can't help but feel curious. "Kuroko, is there something wrong?" The redhead asked.

Kuroko followed his gaze down to his shaking legs. "It's nothing, Akashi-kun

"You sure?"

"I'm just excited. Momoi-san said that we can only play in limited minutes onwards at most." Kuroko answered, eyeing the players on the court.

Akashi and Aomine, who was seated beside the Phantom Sixth Man, chuckled at the tealnette's antics. They could not blame him, since they themselves were also excited to play. But at the same time, they knew that coach knew better so they decided to go for what their bench tactician thinks is the best route for the team.

Currently, it was already the dying moments of the fourth quarter between the Akatsuki Five and Africa's best nation in the sport. So far, the Japanese team was already far ahead with a wide gap between the two teams.

Murasakibara's physical prowess allowed him to mark their center and anyone for that matter who was trying to shoot. Kiyoshi's skill and his Right of Postponement fooled a lot of their opponents and they were able to score a lot because of that. Midorima and Mibuchi ponded the outside with their amazing three-pointers that essentially could not be blocked. Of course, they were subbed out in some parts of the second and third quarter but overall, they were the ones who did the damage.

But most of all, Kamijou's Falcon Eyes and his dribbling allowed him to set up their play very well and even get past every opponent who came to mark him.

Right now, Kamijou passed the ball to Mibuchi who was already waiting by the three point line.

"Nice pass, Touma-chan!" He shouted as the ball went perfectly into his hands and he was in a good position as well. He then went to sink a perfect three, and as the ball made it through the net, the buzzer sounded.

Senegal's players looked distraught, and almost automatically their eyes drifted over to Seirin's bench, where Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles were seated.

"Game over!" The referee announced. "One hundred and thirty-one to fifty-three. Japan wins!"

"Thank you very much!" The two teams lined up in the center circle and bowed to each other.

Both teams then made their way to their benches, where they took up their belongings and headed off to their dressing rooms. Even up in the audience, Fukiyose could feel the happiness radiating from the Japanese team, who were seen laughing and enjoying themselves.

"They're pretty good and entertaining as well." Kumokawa started with a smile planted in her lips.

"And their best players didn't even play. They'll be a threat to the defending champion of this tournament." Fukiyose nodded.

"Those resilient bastards won't go really go down, especially my lovely cute _kouhai!_ " Kumokawa added with a grin. "Speaking of which, where is Tsuchimikado and Aogami? Didn't they know that their best friend here is playing."

The Iron Wall Girl's eyes twitched. "They _do_ know but of course, Komoe- _sensei_ won't let them go if they didn't even finish their summer class assignment. If I'm not mistaken, they intentionally didn't do it again."

"Is Komoe- _sensei_ also going to watch as well?" Himegami asked.

"I'm pretty sure even Yomikawa- _sensei_ would be here as well." Fukiyose replied

* * *

"Yay! We've won our first game for the round!" Kise cheered as he was celebrating like a madman before tripping into Midorima's chunk of bronze and he ended up crashing into the floor flat-faced.

"Now all we have to do is wait to see who our opponent will be next." Kiyoshi said.

They were all sitting on the benches, eating honey-soaked lemons that Nijimura made. Strangely, it was Momoi and Aida who were the managers and thus, they're the ones who was supposed to be making the lemons but knowing how their cooking level, even Akashi had to secretly beg the former Teiko standout to make them some lemons. She looked at her Seirin boys, but then noticed that Kagami and Kuroko were quiet. When her eyes locked onto the two, she saw the tealnette happily nibbling on his lemons with a serene smile on his face while Kagami was beside him, looking a bit peeved and seemed to be grumbling something.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"He really wants to play." Kamijou, who had just came out from the shower room, answered for him in a casual way.

"Kamijou, _teme_!" The redhead barked. He made an attempt to grab his spiky hair but the Imagine Breaker wielder swiftly avoided his huge hands.

The entire dressing room erupted in laughter. Seeing the three and their antics reminded them of their training in the past. In a few minutes, they were all outside of the locker room now and proceeded to the bleachers to watch the games for possible opponents in their own next game tomorrow. But as Kamijou was trailing behind, his vision saw something from the shadows.

 _Or rather, someone._

Curious, the boy then excused himself from the group and when he did walked near to the man, he was more than surprised to see who he is.

"Stiyl?!"


	23. He Has Gotten This Far

**So yeah, I didn't realize I had gotten this far. Well, that means a few more chapters and this story would officially end (which I wanted for so long now). But of course, I had to thank everyone who patiently read it as well as to those who gave a review. You're all my inspiration.**

 **Well, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

"So how's Index?"

The deep voice of Stiyl Magnus echoed in the nearly-empty cafeteria of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium as he and Kamijou quietly sat down in one of the tables in the venue. The latter didn't know how to feel upon seeing the fire sorcerer once again—this time, in Japan outside of Academy City. The last time they had met, Aleister Crowley had returned to England and the two were facing off against one another. Very unpleasant memories, if one asks the spiky haired boy.

"Index, you say? She's fine right now." Kamijou curtly replied as he sips a bottle of Gatorade that Kuroko has given to him back at the locker room. "What about you, Stiyl? What brings you here?"

He wasn't going around the bush.

"I wanted to see how Index is doing under your care, Kamijou Touma." Stiyl took out another butt of cigarette and lit it up before he smokes. "As I see, it looks like you have made some drastic improvements in your life. You choose to make Index's life here in Japan better by becoming a basketball player here in _mainland_ Japan. How lovely." There was a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice though the spiky haired boy didn't mind it.

"By the way, Kamijou Touma, I have a request for you…" Stiyl Magnus asked before leaning in and whispering something to the boy.

An hour later, the shrill of the Imagine Breaker ringing like a glass shattering in the air was heard as Stiyl and Kamijou has apprehended a familiar man whom the boy swore he could have seen him somewhere. _That mason-like coat and the British accent. I think I encountered those back at…the Shutoku game, I think._

"Good job in helping to bring down this cult follower, Kamijou." Stiyl huffed as he had the immobilized man disposed by his rune cards. "He belongs to a secret society that used potions to sow terror."

"Is that so?" Kamijou got alarmed as he eyes the red-head priest for more information.

Stiyl looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "In any case, you better leave the scene right now. Your right hand is all I need to dispose the potion that he is carrying in that wooden box." He had the carved box in his hands. "I won't anymore tell you what the potion specifically does because it's a hassle but basically, it can cause a severe damage to the people who inhales or makes a contact with it."

"Wait…what group does this bastard come from—"

"As I said, you better leave now. Taking care of Index and your business with your team is your bigger priority now." There was a pained expression in Stiyl's voice. "Leave now."

"O-Oh…okay…" Kamijou didn't know what to say before he eventually relented and rejoined his team up in the bleachers, just in time for the match between Argentina and Slovenia to start.

* * *

 _In the following days of the Olympics tournament, Japan won all of their remaining four matches in their group. First, they faced Slovenia which they defeated 92-89 without even Kamijou and the rest since the Generation of Miracles made sure to win this one. Then, the third one, they went up against Argentina. They barely managed to win, 100-98, with Midorima beating the buzzer with his last-gasp three point shot. Again, Kamijou didn't play in this game. Then, they went on to stun Germany, 98 – 94. This time, Kamijou was subbed in at the last quarter and scored three straight three-pointers to bail them out in clutch time. Then, their fifth and last game for their group, Aomine took charge in their offense as Japan holds off a pesky Greek team at 110 – 106._

 _In the Group A, America defeated Russia, 96 – 90, but surprisingly, Shpagin didn't play in this game, causing murmurings and even rumors about the Russian team throwing away their game or allegations of game-fixing. Thus, America took the top spot with five wins, followed by Russia, with 4 wins and a single loss. Placing third in Group A is surprisingly South Korea, who is a dark horse nation besides Japan. Placing fourth is France, who featured a three-point shooting big man._

 _In the semi-finals, Japan had a tough time overcoming France's Bernard de Gaulle, whose three pointers forced the guys in black to spread their defense. Only the timely interception of Murasakibara and the fast steals of Kuroko managed to shut down the 2.10 m big man and win the game, 92 – 90, at the expense of France._

And thus, Japan secured their spot in the semi-finals of the Summer Olympics Basketball tournament.

* * *

On their way home, the boys chatted endlessly as everyone is in high spirits. Shirogane and the rest of the assistant coaches noticed this and couldn't help but smile as compared to their performance last four years ago, the new generation of the team had the chance of eventually reaching the championship match. As the whole team had their moments of their manly conversation, Kamijou suddenly took out his phone and began texting. When he was finished, he flipped it closed and after a minute, it vibrated within his duffel bag.

* * *

 _Congratulations. We'll see you in the tomorrow again, then. With the two idiots, of course -_-  
~ Fukiyose Seiri_

* * *

 _Congratulations, you idiot.  
~ Misaka Mikoto_

* * *

His face lit up with a soft smile as Midorima began to speak aloud. "For some reasons, all of our games are too tight. Not that I'm complaining but this is the first time that I experienced winning all the way with such slight margins."

"Don't be stupid, Midorima." Aomine drawled as he slung his arms around Kuroko. "In fact, this is what I was exactly looking for. I can't wait for our next game."

"Aomine, who are you calling stupid?!" The green-haired shooter angrily retorted. "And for your information, today's lucky item is

"Seriously, do you really have to bring up your lucky item every time?" Kise asked, looking a bit distressed.

"Whatever but in the next game, we may see a lot happen." Kiyoshi added, quite looking concerned. "Currently, South Korea and Senegal is fighting for the semi-final slot. Whoever wins will be our next opponent.

"Neh, do you know someone in those two clubs?" Hayama asked.

"Not that I know them personally but I did heard two guys from the South Korean team that might give us trouble if they win." The Iron Heart replied. "Shin Dong-il and their naturalized player."

"Naturalized?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Ah, that means that South Korea got a player from other countries who are willing to be naturalized in order to be a citizen in their place." Kiyoshi explains on their way. "For example, you can get the services of an American and have him play for Japan. In order for that to happen, they'll have to get naturalized to be a citizen."

"Ah, I see." Kuroko nodded.

"But of course, you can't anymore be naturalized if you play for your mother country already." Kagami added as he rolls a ball in his hand. "Besides, there's more pride in having full-blooded players play in the national team."

Everyone smiled at that heart-touching comment of their dear Bakagami. _Wow, I never thought that idiot can have his moments of deep thought._ Aomine mentally cringed as they kept walking on.

* * *

The next day was the day their fate would be decided by a single game that would determine if they would go home crying or move on to the finals with smiles in their faces. Of course, everyone went to the gymnasium earlier than expected as they wanted to have their bodies warmed up. Aomine and Kagami were sweating from obviously having a one-on-one outside the gymnasium while the others were doing light exercises. Kuroko was helping Kamijou stretch his legs when suddenly, Shirogane came in, his voice clear as the sun in the day.

"Gather around, everyone!" Shirogane's deep voice echoed throughout the gym. The boys quickly assembled before him, awaiting his announcement. "Good job making it through to the semi-finals, boys." He said as he looked at everyone with determination. "Our days as the whipping boys of the basketball world are now over. Our opponents from here on out are extremely tough and we'll have to be ready to take them down."

Everyone nodded. No one needed to tell them that though.

"I have the semi-final match-ups here with me." He waved a bunch of papers in his hands. He then gave each player one, and the moment Kamijou's eyes landed on the paper, they widen with shock upon seeing the names of the two teams whose players are identified as a direct threat.

 _Semi-final 1: Japan vs. South Korea 4:00, Monday_

 _Semi-final 2: USA vs. Russian Federation 6:00, Monday_

 _Nash Gold Jr._ Kamijou remembered the blonde guard who wished him luck before they separated back in America.

To be honest, he didn't care much about who they were about to face as they were already briefed a day earlier. This paper is just some kind of a confirmation. But looking at the paper once again, Kamijou's hands started trembling. The paper fell to the floor and the moment he bent to take it up, his knees gave way as well.

"What?" He asked himself. "I'm nervous? Shit, maybe I am. Such misfortune."

Akashi and Kuroko didn't miss this. Wordlessly, the two helped the boy onto his feet and patted his back.

"Don't worry, Kamijou. We all get nervous." Akashi smiled.

"Just shake it off, Kamijou-kun. We're a team." Kuroko added.

"Thanks, Akashi, Kuroko."

"Kamijou, are you feeling alright?" Sekiguchi, who just came in carrying a basket of fruits, then asked when Kamijou stood on his own.

"Yes, Sekiguchi-san. I was just a bit shocked that's all."

"Alright. In a few minutes, we'll be heading out of the locker room now! Get changed! Have your nutrients replenished! Drink plenty of water!" At once, everyone was already in their jersey jackets as Kagami gave their spiky haired Seirin teammate a bottle of Gatorade. Kiyoshi kept telling everyone to have some fun while Mibuchi kept creeping the shit out of Okamura.

" _Yabai!_ I'm so excited!" Hayama said in a gleeful tone as he plays with a ball up in his nose. "I'm fired up! I will go full-power!"

"Huh, what?" Mibuchi asked.

"Like I said, I'll go full power!" Sadly, the Lightning Beats ended up close to Mibuchi's face so the Rakuzan shooting guard punched him in his head.

"You're too close, Kotaro!" The gay shooter shouted. "You're crowding me and you're talking too fast to make any sense and I don't have any idea of what you're saying!"

Akashi can only sigh as he watched the whole scene unfold before him. _Just like our Teiko days._ He smiled sadly as he knew he can never go back to what it was before. _But at least, we can start all over again._ He then checked his clock and when he saw that it was time, he commanded. "It's time, comrades. In a few minutes, the game will commence already." Quickly, everyone took hold of their necessities and they already went out of the locker room.

A few minutes later, both of the teams were already warming up as the crowd in the gymnasium began to form. The Koreans, in their dark blue jersey, were all lining up for their lay-ups but what attracted the attention of the Japanese teens is the lone black guy who is currently stretching his legs in the sidelines.

"Woah, who's that tall guy?" Kise asked, quite amazed.

"That's Robert Grayson, their naturalized player." Akashi explained. "He's also a center like Murasakibara but I'm pretty sure he'll be able to shut that down. But even so, be careful Murasakibara. He's proficient in rebounds as well as shooting three-pointer."

"So basically, he can play like a forward? Someone I would like to play." Aomine grinned.

"Really, you're better as the challenger than the one being challenged." Midorima sighed.

After that, the whistle of the referee was blown as a signal that the game will commence in a few minutes so everyone stopped their warm-ups and quickly gathered around the Shirogane, who lays out their battle plans in his white board. "Okay, so here's how we'll go with it…"

 _Meanwhile…_

Fukiyose, Kumokawa, Tsuchimikado and Aogami made their way to seats leisurely. The gymnasium was noisy and almost packed as more people kept pouring in. They were excited to see this match as it involved their former classmate and their idiot trio.

"Neh, what team they're fighting again?" Aogami asked dumbly as they took their seats. The bluenette looked like he had a fight with someone as he had a bruise in his eye.

"South Korea." Fukiyose replied to him. "And it looks like the game is going to start."

"Oh. This might be an interesting match, nya!" Tsuchimikado grinned as he fans himself with a paper fan. "By the way, I heard that Komoe- _sensei_ and Yomikawa- _sensei_ would also be watching here. That would be great!"

As the buzzer was sounded to officially signify the start of the game, the scoreboard high above the playing court was a large monitor and it displayed the scoreboard and the starting five for each team.

 _ **South Korea – Japan**_

 _ **Shin Dong-il (G) Kamijou Touma  
Hong Chi-won (G) Midorima Shintaro  
Robert Grayson (C) Murasakibara Atsushi  
Kim Myung-jun (F) Aomine Daiki  
Yeun Myung-bak (F) Okamura Kenichi**_

"What, another strange line-up?" Himegami didn't know much basketball at the start but her constant watching of the spiky haired boy's games made her at least a bit knowledgeable about the sport. "Seiri, do you know why they're doing this? Are they throwing the game away?"

"Only an idiot would do that." Fukiyose sighed. "Basically, they're doing it so that they'll throw off the South Korean team off-balance."

"Ohh…that's quite a smart strategy! I wonder how Kami-yan will fare against that Shin Dong-il dude." Tsuchimikado said as he saw their butt monkey friend shake hands with Shin, who is wearing the number eight jersey. Fukiyose can only say in her mind. _No, he'll never lose. He has gotten this far without you two idiots. He won't lose now._

"Let the game between Japan and South Korea begin!" The female announcer in the official's table announced.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Indian referee threw the ball into the air for the tip off with Grayson and Murasakibara facing off.


	24. Japan Versus South Korea (First Half)

Murasakibara managed to whack the ball to Kamijou, who was facing off against Shin Dong-Il. He bounced the ball for about three to four time before Midorima, who faces off against Hong. The former then raised the ball up and Hong jumps early to try and block the shot. However, he passes it back to the spiky haired boy, who then redirects it to Aomine. The latter breaks free of his marks and immediately made a tomahawk dunk before Kim could stop him.

"Yes! Aomine scores the first point!" A spectator in the crowd cheers as the Japanese team managed to take the first lead.

Kamijou merely smiles as they ran back to defense.

With the ball in his hands, Shin then brings it up as he tries to counter but with Kamijou meeting him at the rainbow line, he had to delay it. He then passes it to Grayson, who is waiting in the shaded lane. Unfortunately, Murasakibara was waiting for him and the purple head was already blocking him, causing the tall naturalized center to grumble.

 _This guy looks good at defense than he looks like._ Grayson thought to himself as he then passes to the waiting Hong in the corner. Midorima saw this and tried to stop him but to the latter's shock, Hong flung the ball up quickly.

 _Dammit, it's a quick release!_ The Shutoku ace thought. _And it's very fast._

South Korea then went to defend their net while Okamura retrieved the ball. The power forward/center the passed the ball to Kamijou while the others ran off to their markers. When they were all in position, Kamijou then passed the ball back to Okamura who immediately went into his shooting form for a wide jump shot in the perimeter. When Yeun Myung-bak, hos counterpart, saw this, he made an attempt to block the ball but the moment he moved, Okamura bounced the ball through his legs where Midorima was waiting. He then redirected it to Aomine, who surprisingly shot a normal three and landed it.

"Defense! Let's stop them!" Okamura said.

"Yeah!" They chorused.

Kamijou made his way back as well. So far, so good. Once more, the players got into position. By the free throw circle, Midorima was blocking Hong and Murasakibara was hustling with Grayson for the position under the basket.

Kamijou blocked Hong who had the ball. The two were by the centre circle.

" _Let me ask you one thing, kid_." All of the sudden, Shin initiated a short conversation with the Imagine Breaker wielder in English.

" _Huh_?" Kamijou was caught off-guard.

" _You don't look like a teen at all judging by your moves._ " Shin smirked as he pounds the ball harder on the floor. " _I heard that you're all teenagers. Think you can handle older players like us._ "

" _Well, I don't see why we can't if we can, sir._ " Kamijou replied. " _There's no reason why teenagers shouldn't be allowed to play here_." He then smirked. When Shin realized it, he noticed that his counterpart's defense was good.

Shin bounced the ball continuously, and then switched his hands. In that moment, he threw the ball seeming as though it was a pass, but he caught it back in time to pass Kamijou. _What the!_ Aomine saw this and was flabbergasted. _It's the same move as mine!_

When the raven shifted to his left to block Shin, in the space of a split second, Shin switched yet again and passed by.

That didn't faze Kamijou. Quickly, the latter moved in front of Shin, stopping him in his tracks. Shin was surprised a little that for the first time in this tournament, someone was able to keep up with his speed but then he made a step backwards and shot the ball. It was a fade away shot.

Unfortunately, Shin missed the determination on Kamijou's eyes.

The moment he shot the ball, after a second, Kamijou jumped and slammed it down on the floor, leaving everyone except team Japan shocked.

"Seriously?" Aogami didn't know what to say.

"He completely stopped that guy!" Tsuchimikado's mouth lay open said.

"Shin Dong-Il, 27 years old. A professional player in Europe." Fukiyose began to read an article about the guy Kamijou is facing off in her phone. "But to think Touma stopped him…"

"Touma-kun's unbelievable…" Himegami muttered.

Kamijou shook his head.

Back on the court, Grayson looked at team Japan. _I'm impressed. That's the first time I've seen anyone stopped Shin in a one-on-one._ The tall American thought as he inbounded the ball.

Kamijou was returning while Shin wiped off his sweat. " _I didn't actually think you'd stop me._ "

 _What's this guy's problem?_ Was all Kamijou could think off before walking off without even looking at Shin Dong Il.

With the game resuming, Kamijou had the ball but he was unable to pass it to anyone due to South Korea's tough defense. Midorima then broke pass Hong and Kamijou called out to him.

 _We won't fall for that!_ Shin thought with a smile. _You're going to fake a pass and go for the drive! We've scouted you before! Don't take me lightly, kid!_

The moment Kamijou did just that, Shin was there to block him but the former made a quick spin but Shin knew what was coming next.

 _A fadeaway jump!_ He though as he raises his hands. But this didn't faze Japan's starting point guard. He jumped anyway, leaving Shin stunned. Kasamatsu then shot the ball although Shin managed to recover and his fingers managed to graze it.

"Rebound!" Kamijou shouted. Murasakibara was ready and waiting. Against the duo of Kim Myung-jun and Yeun, the Yosen center got the rebound and without a hitch, passed it to Midorima. Doing what he does best, he sank another high-projectile shot, earning another three points for Japan.

The game progressed, the two teams going at it. For Japan, they mostly used Midorima and Aomine to make shots, as they are the strongest scorers on the floor currently and that all of the players had agreed to let them control the offense. Kamijou hardly did anything as he was keeping Shin at bay, blocking him so tightly that the Korean got frustrated and he had no choice but to take the game slower. With that said, he did become the team's stabilizer as his level-headedness and accurate passes prevented Japan from falling into a number of errors. Murasakibara did nothing much on offense as well but he was instrumental in slowing down Grayson, who was beginning to get stressed from having to deal with Murasakibara's long arms and wide body.

After a while, the buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the first quarter with Japan was at 28 while South Korea is on 23.

Up in the audience, the four students from Academy City were completely astounded.

"Japan completely took control of the first quarter." Fukiyose started.

"Seiri, have you already foreseen before that Kamijou-kun would turn to like this? It just seemed he become a strong players within a short player." Himegami inquired.

"No. In fact, when I first found it out, I thought he's going to fail." Fukiyose grimaced as he fizes her hair. "Guess I just assumed too much and ended up becoming wrong all along."

"Kami-yan and his teammates are playing very well." Aogami began to speak. "To be honest, it's surprising of him."

"Yeah. I didn't expect it out of Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado agreed as he slouches on his seat.

As the five minutes interval drags on, Hiemgami then taps her best friend in the shoulder. "Seiri, can I ask something? Is this his best state to play?"

"Hah?" Fukiyose didn't understand her question at first but after a few minutes, she got what she was implying. "Well…I don't know…how he plays up to now is pretty much the same."

"Kami-yan aside, the other four are extremely good." Tsuchimikado observed.

"He's in the same line up as the Generation of Miracles. What'd ya expect…" Aogamis shrugged his shoulders.

Fukiyose raised her eyebrows. "You sound like you're telling that he's lucky to play with strong teammates."

Tsuchimikado shushed Aogami shut and whispered. "Wrong timing, nya. You know the soon-to-be-girlfriend's is with us and you wouldn't want us to get killed here."

On the Japanese bench, the boys rehydrated themselves. Kamijou drank a mouthful of water as Shirogane began to talk and sat down with them.

"Good job everyone! Kamijou, you're doing good too."

"But, damn, Akashi's right." Aomine groaned as he chucks his Gatorade. "They know all our movements and such. This is going to be a hard match."

"Woah, are you feeling discouraged, Aominecchi?!" Kise shouted like a madman as he made a terrible misunderstanding.

"Kise, you're stupid." Aomine said in irritation.

"Waaaah! Aominecchi!"

"Right, let's continue with our plan." Shirogane ignore the two and took out a white board. "Since Shin Ding-il is too much focusing on Kamijou, we'll have to shake up the playing five. Kamijou, take a seat. Akashi, get ready."

The Rakuzan guard nodded as he ties up his shoe laces.

"Okamura, out for the game. Kiyoshi take his spot." Shirogane barked. "Kagami, replace Aomine for this quarter. Even if they researched far enough, Kagami still have to showcase his jumps yet so they'll be slightly caught off-guard. He and Murasakibara would be holding the freethrow key like a fortress. Let's go!"

" _Hai!_ "

The buzzer then sounded, signalling the start second quarter started as both teams made their way back onto the court.

"Coach, when will I play?" Kuroko suddenly asked as the playing five reenters the court. His hands and legs were trembling with unease—a sign that he cannot wait for his turn to play.

Shirogane saw through this and chuckled. "We'll see. But we'd need you for the finals game. Your passes would be more crucial against whoever we go up against."

Hearing this, some of the South Koreans snorted.

"That guy really thinks low of us. We have to crush them." Shin said to Hong.

"Well…it isn't exaggeration to say that you're like that as well." The South Korean shooting guard said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?!" The point guard can't believe what he heard.

"We heard your talk with number 3." Yeun said looking at Kamijou, who is wiping off his sweaty face.

"Well, I get it." Shin said as he began to dribble the ball. "It's no fun watching your opponents celebrate." He held the ball in his hands. "Let's take it slow shall we?" he smirked.

The game started with Shin had the ball bouncing. He and Akashi were by the centre circle. He then passed it Hong who then passed to Kim. He then passed it back to Shin, who went into a stance to shoot a three. Midorima pulled in to try and swat away hi shot but in that instance, he redirected to Grayson who was behind. He then made a perimeter shot.

"Let's get them back!" Akashi said as he bounced the ball. Shin came upon red headed captain before he could go to his new marker, but he didn't mind.

"I heard you're one of this so-called Generation of Miracles of Japan." Shin snarled as he raises his arms. "I know you're fast so I'm not letting you go."

Akashi couldn't help but shook his head with disappointment. _You have no idea how fast we really can be, Shin-san. You're a veteran but don't belittle us teenagers._ He then passed the ball to Kagami but when his fellow red head saw Grayson's face, he knew he was in for a warm time.

Kagami had to step back as the pressure reached him, his arms and legs started to shake. Inhaling and exhaling, Kagami quickly regained his composure, and assessed the naturalized center. _H's almost the same height as Murasakibara but he can shoot threes as well. If I recklessly do something, I would end up getting stuffed here. I need to calm down._

Kagami then looked around and saw where Japan's players were positioned. It was only the second quarter, so they couldn't let themselves relax even if they are in the lead. _We're still in the lead but the Koreans are determined. Then…_

Then, Kagami made a right to left crossover, and seemed to have made a drive to pass Grayson. The big man blocked him but that was the least of his problems. Murasakibara then ran up to the two and created a screen, allowing Kagami to escape. He then sped down the court, but Grayson stunned Murasakibara as he had quickly broke pass the purple head and followed Kagami. The moment they he passed Midorima, Grayson was already in front of him, but Kagami couldn't help but grin.

He passed the ball behind his back to the shooting guard who caught with ease. Going into his high projectile shooting form, he then shot the ball and scored for Japan.

Muttering invectives, Kim then retrieved the ball, and passed it to Shin. The point guard bounced the ball until he reached the centre circle, and then he passed it Yeun. Kagami was ready to block the small forward, but swiftly, Yeun dashed away from Kagami, with the Seirin ace chasing after him. But when they reached into the free throw circle, he stopped when Murasakibara blocked him.

"No! That's a fake, Murasakibara!" Akashi shouted upon realizing what would happen. But it was too late as the Japanese centre bumped into Yeun while the latter managed to make a floater shot.

"Basket counts! One free throw!" The Indian referee announced.

"Damn!" Kagami mumbled as he bit his lip. The South Korean audience erupted in glee.

"Sorry, Akachin…" Murasakibara said to Akashi as they lined up in the free throw key. He looked sad as well.

"Don't worry about it. Get ready for the next play." Akashi consoled him up. Kagami then walked over to them with Midorima and Kiyoshi, and then the former high-fived Murasakibara.

"It was a good defense, Murasakibara." Kagami started. "It's just bad that he made that lucky shot."

Yeun then completed his three-point play, raising South Korea's points to 28.

Kiyoshi then grabbed the ball and passed it to Midorima who then passed it to Akashi. As soon as he got the ball, Shin reached in front of him. Akashi then shifted to the left and then to right, and then when he reached on his left again, he made a drive to the basket. The ball was in his right hand, so the moment he brought it down; he passed it behind him to Midorima who ran pass. Shin was surprised at this high-level combination.

In this moment of distraction, Akashi slipped pass to retrieve the ball from Midorima. He continued towards the net, while Midorima got into position. However, Shin caught him back quickly, and since the latter was behind him, he stopped to use his Emperor Eyes to accurately determine his next course of action. He then passed the ball through their legs into Kiyoshi's waiting arms. The centre then flung it one-handed and overhead to Midorima who sank a three.

Everyone except Japan was surprised. Up in the audience, Fukiyose was amazed with their perfect play.

"A pass between two pairs of feet?! How is that possible!? And that's bold of him to do that!" Tsuchumikado shrieked. "It's too clogged in that lane and yet, Akashi doesn't hesitate to pass."

"Well, it's a given that he's a Generation of Miracle so he would be capable of doing that." Fukiyose said.

"You knew he could do that." Himegami asked.

"Nope. It's actually my first I'm seeing something like that." The Forehead Deluxe replied. "But considering he's at the same playing position as _him_ , he would definitely go for it."

The South Korean crowd roused up again, seeing Grayson with the ball, but the strange thing was that, Murasakibara was nowhere near him. It was the shorter Kiyoshi who blocked his path but that was when Murasakibara finally jogged towards him. The two of them stood in the center's way.

"Ah, this is a pain in the ass." Murasakibara groaned. "Just having to cooperate with Kiyoshi is irritating me. I understand if it's to win though but…"

"Can't we just cooperate in silence?" Kiyoshi smiled like a loon.

The black American got furious as he was holding the ball with his back facing the board.

" _Double teaming me?_ " He said in terse Southern California English. " _Is that how you're afraid of my strength? This can't―_ " He broke off when he felt the weight of the ball disappear from his hand.

"Idiot. Who said we're afraid of you?" Akashi said as he swoops down to scoop the ball into his own hands. Quickly, the captain made an outlet pass to a running Kagami who then passed the ball to Midorima. Once more, the shooting guard landed a perfect three. It was another high-arc three pointer.

"Nice Midorima!" Akashi said when they were heading back. "You're making a lot of shots today."

"Of course, nanodayo." Midorima said proudly. "My lucky item for today is the mini statue of Date Masamune. My shots won't miss for today."

The two teams continued their bout with shots from both camps being made. Midorima, Akashi, and occasionally, Kagami, made their shots from the rainbow territory well, Kiyoshi making layups and dunking when he had the chance. Murasakibara kept up his good defense while holding down the inside by himself, with good results.

For South Korea, Shin mostly had the ball so he made most of the plays. The latter constantly blocked Akashi while Hong was shut down tightly by Midorima so he couldn't make his threes often.

The game went on like that until the end of the second quarter with Japan on 55 while South Korea was on 50.

"The second quarter is over. There will be a ten-minute intermission before the match resumes!" The female announcer said.

The two teams made their way to their changing rooms, and without hitch, Shirogane started.

"So far, everything is going fine. But if we don't prepare ourselves, it won't take long before they overtake us." He said. Everyone nodded. "We can take this up a notch. For this quarter, Kamijou would be the guard and he'll be ready for a run-and-gun attack and I mean steals and fast passes. Mibuchi, we'll play you so Midorima would get some rest. Get ready to sink as much threes as possible. Hayama, you'll play the small forward and Kise will handle the power forward. We're going small ball."

"Yeah! I'm finally playing longer minutes." Hayama was more than elated to learn he'll finally get some minutes after always being made to play in the dying minutes of the fourth quarter in their first six games.

"Coach, in the middle of the third quarter, we'll increase our speed." Kamijou then requested something from Shirogane. "But what is more, let me try to cop any move from Shin Dong-il." Of course, those who have seen him play more closely know this isn't completely impossible.

"Can you do that, Kamijou?" Shirogane asked.

"I can't really promise you. But their manager won't see it coming." The spiky haired boy explained. "In that way, I'll wear him down by stressing him. Even if I do miss, I have Murasakibara and Kise to pick the ball, right?"

"Got it, Kami-chin." Murasakibara nodded as he eats his pocky.

"Sure, Kamijou-cchi!" Kise responded cheerfully.

"Oi, Kise. You're the power forward." Aomine then butted it. "If you drag us down, I'll really kick your ass."

" _Hidoi,_ Aominecchi!" Kise made his crocodile tears. "I'll do my beat so don't worry!"

Meanwhile, Momoi was preparing her own version of honey lemons though the moments they saw how she made them, all of them had to bully Kagami to share his lemons.

"We'll just have to hold it down until we win, right?" Kamijou said with determination. "I'll make sure of it. I want to see everyone going home with a smile in their faces." He then got up and asked. "Coach, can I go outside for a bit?"

"Yeah, just come back soon." Shirogane nodded.

* * *

Kamijou leaned on the railing, enjoying the cool breeze of the wind. He wanted to clear his head so that he can focus more in the last two quarters of the game and to removed the tension and pressure of his mind. Strangely, he doesn't feel nervous anymore and actually, he couldn't wait to get back into the game. _I want to see everyone going home with a smile in their faces._ He thought with a smile.

"Aren't you happy?" He heard a voice say.

"Of course," He answered. He knew the _feminine_ voice anywhere. He wouldn't forget it in the first place. "Why wouldn't I be, Seiri?"

Fukiyose shrugged his shoulders. Kuroko then asked, "So, what are you doing here? And who are you with today?"

"Tsuchimikado and Aogami finally got out of the classroom so they figured to watch with us." Fukiyose explains. "We went to buy drinks but I lost the others and they lost me, so I just wandered until I ended up out here."

"Oh….I see." Kamijou said nothing else. They were his friends as well anyway.

"By the way…" Kamijou added. "That Shin Dong-il guy is something else. I may not have heard of this guy but I can tell his a veteran from how I felt his aura. I guess I'll just have to keep up with him. Such misfortune." He said the last part with a whisper.

"I take it that the second half is going to be a lot more intense than the first?" Fukiyose went closer to Kamijou and leaned on the railing beside him.

"Yes. After all, we have yet to increase our speed. Midorima and I have yet to do our that aerial pass shot and such. Plus, coach's plan is only beginning." Kamijou smiled. "But even if a wrench is thrown, I believe we can work around it."

"Exactly idiot…" Fukiyose nodded as she poked his forehead. "As long as you don't give up, anything could happen."

"I'll do my best…" He then chuckled while scrubbing the back of his head. After a few more seconds, he asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm realizing that you're growing taller."

"Well, it looks like your health product doesn't help you with height, then." Kamijou carelessly countered with a pout but hearing her knuckles crack, he shut his mouth immediately. He then bent his knees slightly so that he'll be on Fukiyose's level.

"Is that better then?" He asked.

He didn't receive an answer. Instead, he felt Fukiyose's lips on his lips. Being unable to keep his balance, Kamijou pulled Fukiyose into an embrace and then stood up, still holding the slightly shorter girl firm. Fukiyose then snaked her arms around Kamijou's neck and upon realizing that he was tipping, Kamijou pulled Fukiyose upwards and off the ground. He then placed him on the railing to sit, all while not breaking the kiss. The two seemed to be lost in their own world (because the boy might be too happy that he experienced such thing for the first time of his life), not even caring if people spot them. Luckily, none did.

Just then, they heard a ringtone, which caused them to stop. Both blushed furiously as Kamijou turning away his head while Fukiyose fished her pocket for the phone. When he saw the caller I.D, she swore.

"It's Tsuchimikado…" She almost crushed the phone in her hand. Just then, Kamijou's phone then vibrated as well then he pulls it out. In an instant, he almost fainted at the text Kuroko sent to him. " _Kamijou-kun…_ " Kamijou read the tealnette's test. " _Please, stop going all too sweety-sweety with Fukiyose-san now. You can do that when we capture the finals._ "

 _That Kuroko is something else as well._ Fukiyose felt like the Seirin passing specialist is a psychic.

"Yeah, I probably have to get back too…" Kamijou smiled nervously. Fukiyose then took a few steps and then Kamijou said. "We'll definitely win this match. We'll reach the finals…"

The girl then spun on her heel and dashed to Kamijou, grabbing his Jordan undershirt and pulling him downwards, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "You better. Let's do this again after you win the finals." She purred.

Hearing Fukiyose's voice like that, Kamijou got goosebumps. The girl with the large forhead then dashed off, hoping to avoid having to punch Tsuchimikado if the latter annoys the hell out of her. Kamijou then followed, remembering that he had a match to finish.


	25. Japan Versus South Korea (Second Half)

The buzzer has sounded, signaling the start of the third quarter of the game. Shin passed the ball to Hong but the moment he caught the ball in his hands, Murasakibara, surprisingly, was up on him. _Dammit! There's even more pressure now than in the first half. This intensity's crazy!_ Hong thought. In the midst of his thought, he hadn't noticed Hayama coming in for a steal. The ball was knocked from his hands and Hayama then passed it to Kamijou, who had dashed away from Shin.

Kim came to block him as he then extends his arms to try and stall the teen's fast break but not wanting to forget the moves he had learned in his past game, Kamijou whispered to himself, "Slow down…fake your move…Right to left crossover…" He then faked his motion as he bounces the ball to the left but immediately picks it up while turning in the opposite direction. Seeing this, Kim was left in stationary position so the spiky haired boy was able to grab the ball and pass him.

 _Could this be refined streetball?_ Kim thought as without thinking, he ended up fouling Kamijou instead by instinctively pushing him.

"Foul! Pushing! Black No. 10!" The Indian referee blew his whistle as he made the necessary hand signatures to the officials in the scoring table.

"Dammit!" Kim said in vulgar Korean. "I intentionally was trying to grab the ball but I got caught up with his fluid movements."

"That's a nice foul, to be honest." Shin said to Kim. "It's better than to let him get away with an open-wide layup."

The game continued with an inbounds pass from Hayama. Kamijou ran with the ball with Yeun trailing him. Kamijou then stopped and bounced the ball in his back just fast enough to be outside the stealing reach of the forward. Kamijou then saw Kise cutting inside the free throw key lane and quickly made a chest pass. Kise quickly took the ball and thundered down towards the net but when he was threatened by a taller Grayson, he then passed the ball to Mibuchi, who is already in his shooting stance.

"This is for my Sei-chan and everyone else in the bench!" The gay shooten said as he made his shot. It went in perfectly. Kamijou high-fived them and then went back to defend.

South Korea were not amused as Shin, who was already on his edge, is now a bit furious. The moment Grayson passed the ball to him, he effortlessly blew pass Kamijou with such speed that it left the boy appalled. It was then that Kamijou realized something.

 _I don't need to get intimidated. I had to overpower him, then._

He regrouped with the others and then told them of his plan. "We'll have to change plans a little bit. I'll be borrowing some movements from Akahi and Aomine to counter Shin so keep an eye out so you can get into a good shooting position once I saw an opening."

"Sure." Hayama patted his shoulder as they all ran to the goal of the opposing team.

The game restarted as South Korea had the ball. Kim had the ball until he reached the free throw circle in their half. He then passed to Grayson who then redirects it to Shin who was at the three-point line. But the ball never reached as all of the sudden, Kise stole the ball and bounced it to Kamijou, who was already running.

The blond then sped down the court and Shin decided to tail him. By the time they reached the corner, Kim had blocked Kamijou but that didn't stop him. He dribbled the ball quickly, causing the center to be unable to keep his centre of gravity. He then sped off pass him, holding the ball in his right hand. He made eye contact with Hayama for a split second so the Rakuzan Uncrowned King knew that he should be prepared.

 _There's something strange about his drive!_ Yeun thought with shock. _It looks eerily similar to Shin's!_ He couldn't even start to forget it as he always witnesses it in their professional games.

Not wanting him to get the points, Kim jumped backwards to try to dive into the ball but ended up crashing into Kamijou, who was about to shoot a leaner shot. The referee blew the whistle again.

"Pushing! Black No. 10! Free throw, two shots!"

The Japanese crowd erupted in glee.

"Touma-kun's amazing…" Himegami didn't know how to put it in proper words. "It looks like he was playing for years already…"

 _But for some reason, my instincts tell me this isn't even his all._ Fukiyose can't help but feel her spine suddenly sending chills. _Is there still something that he is hiding even from me?_

"You know what? I feel like a jerk." Tsuchimikado started with a sad smile in his face. "Maybe if we weren't being bad friends at all, he wouldn't have to leave us." He said the last sentence to himself since he didn't want to wholly admit it.

Kamijou stood in the free throw line, getting ready to make his first shot. There's no way he'll miss it as every point they score matters and every point is important to clinch their finals match against either Russia or America. He made the first shot as it went in perfectly. He then made the next one and it ended in the same result.

"Nice shot!" Kagami shouted from the bench.

"Good job, Kamijou!" Assistant coach Aida Kagetora cheered. Shirogane nodded with his arms folded.

Shin looked at Kamijou. He wasn't amused. When they were heading back to the other side of the court, the latter guarded the Korean guard while the others got into their position. Then suddenly, they heard the sound of the ball bouncing off the backboard and the swish of the net.

Everyone paused.

The entire gymnasium was in silence for a couple seconds.

And then after the buzzer sounded which signaled a basket was made, the South Korean audience erupted in cheers.

"That was a shot!? Now, it was some sort of a circus shot!"

"Shin Dong-il's proving he's here to win!"

Fukiyose started to worry for her beloved Touma, who seemed he got fazed a bit when he tried to block that shot.

Down on the court, Shin spoke to Kamijou in a terse manner. " _Don't underestimate us. We'll win this before all of you knew it!_ "

The boy didn't respond. Instead, he moved away from his counterpart and headed over to the others.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…" He started. "I can use some help. My goddamn misfortune must be playing with me again so can you please enter?" _I at least needed some familiar face before I lose my sanity._ He cried internally.

"Looks like it. The shaded area isn't being clogged enough." He then looked at the clock and realized it. Kamijou then signaled to Shirogane as the brunette Seirin center walked over.

"Japan, member change!" The referee announced. Hayama stood beside him and when Kiyoshi made his way over, the two Uncrowned Kings tapped each other. The brunette then made his way onto the court and quickly got into position. This means that Kise will slide back to his original small forward position and Kiyoshi would be the power forward.

"Ugh…you again…" Murasakibara, who was holding his own, frowned upon seeing his rival come back inside. "Kami-chin, what's with the call?"

"Hah? I just felt we needed to shake up things…"

Kaamijou had the ball but Shin blocked his path. The spiky haired boy found it hard to pass the veteran play maker so he shot the ball instead, which surprised Shin. _You're being too reckless, kid!_

Kamijou himself knew it wouldn't go in but one thing was for sure.

Either Kiyoshi or Murasakibara would be able to secure the rebound.

 _At this moment, no one is better at getting offensive rebounds than those two._

Under the net, the Seirin and Yosen big men were battling with their counterparts for the ball. The moment it bounced off the rim of the net, Kiyoshi had jumped first and caught it, beating both Kim and Grayson, who were both caught off-guard by his perfect timing.

Kiyoshi then threw an overhead pass to Kise who was waiting at the three point line. He then made the trey.

With South Korea regrouping, Yeun passed the ball to Shin. He then passed the ball behind him to Hong who looked determined to make take back their points. When he released the ball, Mibuchi had run up just in time to block the shot, which stunned Hong, since no one had blocked his quick release shot in the tournament prior to this game. Mibuchi grabbed the airborne ball in time, and then passed it to Kamijou who then spots Kiyoshi and passed it to the latter.

To the surprise of those who knew him, Kiyoshi entered into his shooting motion in the three point line and made and attempt. The ball rattled in but it did made inside.

Japan then returned to defend their half. Going up against Kamijou, Shin managed to pass him by crossing from to his right as he then jumps up to make a shot but Kise saw this and tried to block it. Shin the passes it to Hong for the corner three and the latter made it.

"Let's get it back!" Kamijou said as he gets possession of the ball and began to ran back to the opponent's goal.

The boys then hurriedly got back into the game and everyone was going off to their markers with Shin coming to mark Kamijou. The raven slumped his shoulders a little bit and held the ball between his opened legs. He then bounced the ball slowly and upon the third bounce, he stepped off, dashing past the frozen Shin.

Kamijou had increased his speed.

When he broke pass, everyone was shocked as the two point guard's thundered towards South Korea's net. Kamijou then jumped to make a layup but Shin was right behind him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid!" He said. He jumped to block the boy from behind but he ended up causing a foul. In that moment, Kamijou had a wild idea and prayed that it would work. Well, he already did this in the local tournaments but this one is different. Even then…

He threw the ball behind him, allowing it to curve over their heads and head to the net.

 _Swoosh._

It went in perfectly.

"Defense! Black No. 4! Basket counts, one free throw!" The Indian referee blew his whistle again.

In the crowd, Fukiyose wore the sweetest smile her face can make could make. Not only was she proud that Kamijou finally had become a good player, she was glad that she (somewhat) helped him become the mature player that he is.

"Wait, isn't that number four's fourth foul?" Tsuchimikado asked. "If that's the case, then he can't make any more bold plays! Kami-yan will simply have to keep attacking and attacking his defense."

"Yeah. South Korea's in a pinch now." Aogami replied.

On the court, the South Korean players started to worry. It's bad that one of their aces and captain has four fouls but it's even worse that his counterpart can still play at full power without any restrictions.

Kamijou then walked pass Shin to complete his three point play for the game. He got into position and made the shot effortlessly.

Hong bounced the ball as he made his way to Japan's net. _This isn't good. The entire fourth quarter is left and we're in this situation. Japan's still in the lead!_

Mibuchi came up to block Hong so quickly he passed the ball to Shin.

"Captain!" He called out when he noticed that their point guard seemed to be in a daze. Not letting this pass, Kamijou quickly snatched the ball and headed down the court. When he was close to the three-point line, Yeun came to stop him so he quickly took a Barrier Jumper move as he distances from his mark. The moment he did so, Mibuchi came up behind him and he saw Kiyoshi and Kise ready to take shots.

He passed the ball to Mibuchi and shouted. "Kise!"

The Rakuzan shooting guard flung the ball to the blonde who received with ease. He then made a three. The Japanese team and their supporters cheered. The boys made their way back to their net quickly as Shin was in deep thought.

 _Those four fouls were my mistake. I had to come up with something. I need to show them the pride of Korea's veterans._

He received the ball from Hong and mercilessly, he dashed towards Japan's net. Seeing the incoming threat, Kamijou quickly signaled to the others to not try to stop him. They nodded and seeing this, the audience wondered why the players weren't doing anything to stop Shin.

The latter himself didn't care as his thoughts were about recovering the points they lost. He was going to make a shot in the foul line but the moment he jumped to release the ball from his hands, a hand swatted the ball away from him, sending it bouncing away to the edge of the court.

"Tsk…this boy!" He said in anger.

Mibuchi got the ball and then passed it to Kise who then passes it to Murasakibara who was already further down the court. But seeing Grayson and Yeun already coming to stop him, he then lobs the ball into the waiting hands of Kiyoshi who made an alley-oop dunk.

It was then that the buzzer had sounded which meant that the third quarter was now over.

The teams returned to their benches and the moment Kamijou sat down, he began breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Mibuchi asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Kamijou answered.

"Okay, so far, we're in the lead going into the fourth quarter." Shirogane began to talk as he then displays a whiteboard into his lap. "But no one can be sure until the final buzzer sounds and with that, we can't be complacent with the current gap between the two teams. For this quarter, all of the former Teiko players would be playing. Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara, give it all you can! Nothing's more important right now than going into the finals!"

" _Hai!_ " The Five Generation of Miracles replied.

As the five rainbow-haired guys were reentering the court, Aomine said. "Kise, don't drag us down."

" _Hidoi!_ I did fine in the third quarter! Maybe it should be you who should be careful!" The blonde retorted back.

"Hah? You're talking about yourself?"

"Why you—"

"Kise, Aomine, will you two shut up?" Midorima got irritated as they were not about to go to their positions.

The game restarted as Japan has the ball. It was then passed overhead to Aomine. Once more, he and Kim went head to head but Aomine was giving the older South Korean one hell of a time. After many twists and turns, Aomine managed to score a shot.

By doing a fadeaway.

It went in smoothly.

Japan went back to defend, Hong went to retrieve the ball, and then passed it to Shin. He then passed it back behind to Hong who then redirected it Grayson. When Akashi ran on ahead, Grayson passed the ball back to Shin, and Midorima came to stop him. The green haired shooter managed to somewhat cover him but Shin still managed to release his shot.

The ball rattled into the net as Midorima was unable to completely stop it.

"That was close…" Kamijou sighed as he remembered how formidable Shin is.

In the audience, Fukiyose knew that it was just right time to bench Kamijou. She didn't slightly expect, though, that they'll be palying the Generation of Miracles at this quarter and time. Something that like this reminded her of her time with Kashiwaki and how he was utterly destroyed in a practice match against the former Teiko players.

"Well, with this team, I don't doubt they would be able to hold on." Tsuchimikado said in-between his gnawing of his sandwich.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full." The Iron Wall Girl chided him slightly.

"Sorry, Fukiyose-sama…"

All of the sudden, the crowd erupted with cheers. Looking back at the match, they saw Aomine throw the ball to the hoop which bounced off the backboard and into the net.

"Didn't Kami-yan managed to do that hard shot as well one time? I mean, it looks whacky." Aogami asked.

"Yes, if I remember correctly." Himegami replied.

"What the hell?!" They heard a Japanese fan shout. They looked in the direction of the court to see Grayson slamming the ball against Murasakibara, who got shaken up a bit. They then saw Akashi immediately signal something at the others and then they saw Kise retrieved the ball, and passed it to Akashi. Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima had already run on ahead.

Akashi then passed to Midorima who chest passed it to Kise. The small forward then bounced it to Aomine who had Grayson in front of him. With a smirk, Aomine dashed pass him and performed a double-clutch layup against Kim which left him in amazement over his smooth shot and agility in the air.

Watching the match, Harasawa, the tanned ace's coach at Touou, almost tore up. "Isn't that kid beautiful?" He asked aloud, sniffing as well. He even pretended to wipe a tear.

His fellow assistant coaches looked at him. _Well, if he wasn't completely a ganguro…_

"His shots, his drives, his dribbles…everything he does is in accordance to aesthetics." Harasawa continued. "He's a masterpiece. A beautiful one."

 _Oh…That's what you meant._ The rest of the coaches thought weirdly.

The crowd erupted. "This match is so entertaining!"

"Neither one's backing down!"

"It's a battle of two Asian superpowers!"

Back on the court, Japan were heading to defend. As they walked back to their net, Akashi addressed them.

"Aomine, you and I will be passing. Midorima and Kise should be always ready to sink threes since that's the only way we'll pull ahead. Aomine we'll take care of scoring in the perimeter." The redhead said in authority. "And Murasakibara, we'll leave the net and the shaded area to you."

"Yes, captain!"

Shin had the ball at the center circle with Akashi blocking him while at the free-throw circle was Aomine and his counterpart. On the top of the three point line were Midorima and Hong with Kise and Yeun. Under the net, Murasakibara was outboxing Grayson for position.

Even though Shin had the ball, his eyes were focused on Aomine and Akashi. _The Generation of Miracles…I never expected them to be this good._ He thought as then attempted to pass Akashi but Akashi didn't make it easy for him. He then called out to Yeun and made an overhead to the ace.

He then bounced the ball after which he went into a crossover. The moment Aomine saw Yeun's knees shift slightly to the left he knew that he was going right.

When Yeun moved right, Aomine slid to the right as well. _I guess I'll just have to be faster_. With a step, Yeun then broke pass Aomine but while South Korea were rejoicing, they miss the grins on Japan's faces.

The moment he got pass, Aomine turned and back-tipped the ball out of his hands and it bounced into Midorima's direction. The shooting guard quickly received it but Hong was quick to block.

Akashi then dashed towards Aomine, and when he was close enough, he went in front of Yeun while Aomine ran pass Hong.

He then bounced the ball to Kise who slapped it to Midorima and Shot the ball, with no one being able to stop him.

The ball went in perfectly. With that, Japan was now at 90 while South Korea was at 86. Without hesitation, the Akatsuki Five dashed back to their half with SoKor coming to score.

Hong passed the ball to Shin and he attacked straight to the net, but something strange happened. Aomine was the one who came up to block him. Looking around, Shin noticed that Japan had switched their defense. Midorima was on Grayson, Akashi was marking Yeun, Kise was guarding Kim while Murasakibara decided to go out of the shaded area temporarily to stop Hong.

But blowing that off, he tried to dash past Aomine and in that moment, he saw a flash of red and the Japanese boys running off. Choosing to ignore it, he continued but then Hong called out to him.

"Captain! The ball!"

"Huh?" Shin looked absolutely frightened. The ball was gone all of the sudden and the Akatsuki Five were storming towards South Korea's net. "Shit! I was too distracted!" He cursed. He then ran off with Hong as the rest of the Koreans were already down there.

Midorima was the one with the ball, and Hong tried to block him. He then started dribbling extremely fast as he made a rare shot in the perimeter. However, because it was too strong, the ball bounced off and instinctively, Akashi and Aomine both jumped in the air as they all battled in the air with Grayson and Yeun. Fortunately, the Touou power forward was able to grab the ball and was about to make a quick take off when he heard a loud thud in the floor. He was about to ignore it when he heard a familiar voice suddenly cry in pain.

Turning around, he was more than shocked to see Akashi lying in the floor as he was clutching on his right leg.

It looked like their captain had collided slightly with Shin at the aerial fight for the ball and in the process, the Korean accidentally stepped on the right foot of Akashi when they both landed on the floor.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko suddenly called out in concern as he stood up.

"Akashi/Sei-chan/Akashi-san/Akashicchi/Captain!" The rest of the team called out and followed suit with Kuroko as they all surround their hurt player while another referee of Taiwanese nationality blew his whistle. "Referee, time out!"

"Akashi! Are you fine?!" Shirogane, now worried, raised his voice as he had Kamijou help the redhead stand up.

"I'm fine…" Akashi tried to stand up on his own but he ended up holding into the shoulders of the spiky haired boy. "Unfortunately…"

"You're not fine at all." Shirogane said in a grave voice as from afar, Shin was already apologizing to the assistant coaches as he didn't mean to step into Akashi's foot. "You'll have to sit out."

As Kamijou was assisting the limping Akashi into the bench, the remaining members of the Generation of Miracles then decided to should be subbed in. "Kise, handle the point guard duties for now." Midorima, being the vice-captain, decided that it's his time to be superior and he took over the team. "There is still five minutes into the game but let's tighten it up. Aomine, slide to the small forward position."

"Hah?" Aomine can't believe what he heard. "Then that means…"

"Yes." As if already knowing what their ace will say, Midorima didn't let him continue. "In place of you, Kagami would be inserted as the power forward." He said as at the same time, Kagami is already lacing up his sneakers and was already marching into the court.

"Yosha! Let's do this!" Kagami said in a boisterous way that Aomine hilariously mocked him by covering his ears.

"Oi, Bakagami. Don't drag us down." The tanned ace scowled as he then picks up the ball. "Lest you want me to personally kick you in your butt."

"What did you say, _teme_?!" Kagami angrily yelled as he was held back by Kise from trying to punch him.

"Neh…neh…Kagamicchi…we still have a five-minute game." Kise had to pacify the redhead.

With the game resuming, Aomine passes the ball to Kise, who brings the ball as fast as he can. Seeing Shin was hell-bent on stopping them with less than five minutes remaining, he then activated his Perfect Copy mode and the moment the South Korean guard tried to dive in for the leather basketball, Kise saw felt Midorima now asking for the ball from his behind so he passed it backwards. Hong, who was on Kagami, suddenly stepped in too late to even stop Midorima's three as the latter didn't fail in his three point shot. The score moved to 93 – 86.

"Shit!" Kim said as he inbounds the ball but the second he did, he saw a flash of gold in his vision and in an instant, he realized Kise had intercepted the ball. The defense of South Korea was left scrambling as the blonde then passes it again to Midorima, who made another high-projectile three pointer. The ball found its mark again as the score became 96 – 86.

The South Koreans, though, didn't give up as Yeun threw an outlet pass to a running Shin, who barely managed to make a layup before Murasakibara was able to block it. "Wew, this is tough. But I can still take it." Aomine said to himself as he wipes off the sweat in his face. "Bring it on, Koreans."

The match continued but with the time now winding down to three minutes, it only got more intense. With Aomine now taking charge of Japan's offense with some help from Midorima, their speed increased, and since Kise focused on team play instead of scoring on his own, the rest of the Japanese players were able to utilize their offensive skills to the fullest. South Korea felt as though they were doing sprints as they found themselves dancing in pace with Japan's run-and-gun attack.

The Japanese audience was kept in an uproar, as they noticed that their team went on a stealing spree. The moment any other Korean player apart from Shin or Hong had the ball, after couple dribbles, it was stolen by either Aomine or Kagami. And what was even worse, the ball tends to move at such blurring speed that they kept losing track of it.

As the clock continues to count down, everyone noticed something with the South Korean players. They were getting already worn out while Japan, partly thanks to the number os substitutions, still had lots of energy as well as fresh legs from the bench.

 _My head is starting to go blank._ Shin thought. _I feel like I've been nothing but sprints back and forth, damn it._

Hong stood staring and catching his breath. However, he seemed lost to the real world. Grayson called out to him as the ball was passed as his direction. "Huh?" The ball bounced off his hand and he just realized in horror at what happened. Without hitch, Kise snatched the ball and stormed down court, with Shin following. By this time, there were only twenty seconds remaining and the two teams all ran to where Aomine and Shin had ran. The former had made a rim-shattering tomahawk dunk, raising them to 108 opposed to South Korea's 100.

"Yosha!" He yells in victory as he raises his arms. By now, there is only ten seconds left and Shin had the ball. He passed it to Hong, who makes a layup in the other side of the court before Murasakibara can even block him. Grunting, Kagami then inbounds it to Kise, who merely dribbles it out as the time finally hits zero and the buzzer was finally sounded, signaling the end of the game, 108 – 102.

Immediately, the final Japanese and South Korean fives converge into two lines in the center circle, with the former cheering together and with smiles in their faces.

"Game over! One hundred and eight to one hundred and two, Japan!"

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

The Japanese locker room was nothing short of a festival. Kise and Hayama were both squirting each other with water from their bottles as Midorima just stayed stoic in the interior but his small smile is evident if one is to look enough properly.

"We're in the finals!" Kagami shouted with glee. "We're in the finals!"

The boys who just played sat on the benches, drinking water and eating lemons. Shirogane watched them with admiration as Kamijou watched the scene with a proud smile that he has. _Everyone worked hard today and that's enough to be happy._ However, if there is anything bad to their win, it's the unfortunate injury of Akashi, who is now being treated to the nearby Sasaki General Hospital.

"Good job everyone." Shirogane started as he clapped. "But we can't relax for now. You must all rest for the final game."

" _Hai_." They chorused.

"Hey, coach, how is Akashi doing?" Midorima asked with a slight concern in his face.

Shirogane gave a grim face before replying. "While the injury isn't career-changing or anything close to that, it looks like he had sustained a bruise and a sprained ligament. The doctors are doing all they can to relieve the pain but the healing would take for at least two to three weeks."

"Two to three weeks?!" Mibuchi yelled in surprised. "But the finals is in Thursday!"

"Well…if it can't be helped…" Aomine suddenly slung his arm around the neck of Kamijou, who was slight surprised by his action. "Then Kamijou can just take over. Just easy, right?"

Everyone looked at the spiky haired boy, who then was sweating bullets. _For some reason, their staring is making me look uneasy._

"We can talk for that tomorrow for one last full-practice." Shirogane said. "For now, all of you who wish to go home now can do so." Immediately, the rest of the former Teiko players (including Nijimura and Sekiguchi) plus Kagami and the three Uncrowned Kings of Rakuzan all went to the hospital where Akashi is confined. Okamura had some business to take care so he had to go home right now. This leaves Kamijou and Kiyoshi, who are now packing their objects.

"Hey, Kamijou, do you to watch the match between Russia and America with me?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Uhm…yeah. I guess I can watch a game for today." Kamijou replied. "But let me text _her_ first before she leaves this place. We might be able to reach them." He then asked as he pulls out his phone to send a message.

"Well, we better head out now before the seats get full."

With that, the Seirin boys got up and were the last to head out of the locker room.


	26. Pre-Finals Match: America versus Russia

"It was an amazing game, wasn't guys?" Tsuchimikado asked all his companions as they all sat down in their seats while waiting for the next game. After receiving a text coming from Kmaijou Touma, Fukiyose insist that they stay for another game. "Kami-yan really knows how to make everyone in their team better. In a wide sense, he made them monsters."

"Don't tell me what I already know." Fukiyose huffed as she fixed her hair. "Besides, no matter how idiotic he is, our former classmate is a monster on his own right as well."

Tsuchimikado smirked. "Big words, Fukiyose. Big words, nya."

"Tsuchimikado, Fukiyose?" A voice called.

The two were startled, so they turned around to see Kamijou and Kiyoshi coming to sit behind them. It was the former who had called out to them. The two seemed to be the only ones who stayed behind to watch as their other teammates are visibly not with them for obvious reasons.

"Touma…" Fukiyose greeted with a smile. "And Kiyoshi- _senpai_ is here as well…"

"Touma-kun. Congrats for winning a seat in the finals." Himegami blandly greeted him.

"Kami-yan! Congratulations for not letting your bad luck crept up to your win!" The two blue and blonde idiots said in jest as the spiky haired boy only ignored them.

When they had taken their seats, Aogami started up a conversation.

"Your match had me at the edge of my seat! I didn't expect Kami-yan to actually even up with a veteran professional!" The bluenette was sounding too belittling. "You've come a long way from—" He was cut off by a quick sock into his jaw, courtesy of Fukiyose.

"Thank you I guess even if I don't know if you're being sarcastic of what." Kamijou replied as Kiyoshi then took out a pack of coffee-flavored candies.

"This should be an interesting match." The Seirin big man commented.

"What do you mean, Kiyoshi-senpai?" Fukiyose asked curiously.

"Up until the last Olympics, Russia really isn't a traditional power despite regularly competing in this event." Kiyoshi began to explain. "But with the addition of Shpagin, it looks like they're defense would be a threat not only to Unites States but also to us if they were going to win. But right now, I can't tell whose team is prevailing since it's pretty much equal. In other words, it would be Jason Silver's offense versus Aleksandr Shpagin's defense. Either way would be a worry for us. Kamijou, do you have an idea who Nash Gold Jr. will face?"

"I have no idea." Kamijou replied. "Not that I wanted to either way."

"But to tell you honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Russia steals this one from America." Kiyoshi added, earning a raised eyebrow from his _kouhai_. "Remember the elimination round? We all heard that Shpagin didn't play and yet, America only defeated them by single digits. The addition of Shpagin only made the win of the Americans look like a fluke, as much as I hated using that term."

"Well…that's logically sound but until the buzzer sounds, we won't really know who will win." Kamijou replied as he gets a water bottle from Himegami, who offered it to him. "Oh look, there they are now!"

Down the court, the US and Russian teams had made their way onto the court with the crowd from those two nations cheering on both. On both sides of the entrance way there were cameras and journalists, but one person stood out the most, strangely.

Jason Silver.

Even though he had his jogging pants on, he also had on what looked like a fishing shirt underneath his oversized US jacket. Most pictures snapped were of him, and one pretty frmale journalist even stopped him and asked him about it.

" _Why do you have a fishing clothes in it?_ " She wore a smile.

His fellow American players halted in their tracks, wondering how he will answer it.

" _Well…because I went for a little fishing trip hehehe._ " The Jabberwocks center responded in jest. " _Besides, we believe we can win this easy and so easy!_ "

Most of the reporters whispered at his somewhat prideful attitude.

" _Silver, now's not the time._ " Surprisingly (or not), Gold isn't anymore the same arrogant guard that Akashi (and to some extent, Kamijou) had faced in their previous encounters although he still had that aura that commands respect. Yet, he must have told Silver to shut up since for just the fourth time since he had begun his streetball career in Jabberwocks, he knew the Russians aren't someone to be looked down right now, especially with one of the NBA's best center being here.

Yet, it was a bit too late as some of the Russian players heard him.

" _Tsk, too cocky._ " Russian point guard and captain, Nikolai Stakhanov, said to himself as he rolls a ball in his hands. " _Besides, we know your movements now, Americans. Especially those two Jabberwock players._ "

" _You're talking to yourself and it looks ridiculous._ " Shooting Guard Fedor Ivanov joked around as he follows their captain. " _But you sure you can handle Gold's Belial Eye?_ "

" _Idiot. Nikolai's Vulture's Eye is more than enough._ " Small forward Ivan Andropov chided their shooting guard. " _Besides, he mentioned to me that he would like to actually battle Japan's number four and number three guard._ "

" _Number three? Ah that boy with spiky hair?_ " Power Forward Oleg Borodin said as if he remembered a certain boy. " _Well, I was actually surprised to see him stop Shin Dong-il in that match a while back so I might understand why captain wants to meet him_."

" _Whatever. We need to beat this US team first._ " Finally, their center and star, Aleksandr Shpagin said as they finally made their way into the court. The two teams then went to their warm-up drills as the seats in the audience are filled up. After the five minute pre-game ritual, the buzzer was sounded, signifying that the game was about to start. Both teams then went to their benches as Russia would be donning the Home jerseys which are white with red linings while the Americans will be wearing their dark blue playing uniforms with the letters "USA" emblazoned on the chest.

" _I'm sure you all know that today's opponent is America and we have already dropped one against them._ " Russian coach and former national player Dmitry Lavrov addressed his boys who were sitting on the bench. " _Half-measures won't work against them. Give them everything you have out of the gate! If you need to pass to Shpagin, to so. We'll be using a two-three zone defense so Shpagin and Stakhanov, I trust that you can put Silver and Gold Jr. in their places._ "

" _All right, coach. This would be little work._ " Stakhanov said and shouted. " _Let's go, Russia!_ "

" _You're a little stiff, captain._ " Borodin said. " _Relax. The game hasn't even started._ "

"I know that." The brunette point guard replied.

" _I expect that I can expect great things from you._ " Andropov tried to make a pun as a way to lessen the tensions within them.

" _Don't distract us with lame jokes of yours, Ivan._ " Shpagin said in a deep voice. Stakhanov looked as though he would have murdered their young small forward but he quickly held it in as he needed everyone's will and power for this match. They then huddled together and did their cheer.

" _Let's go, Russia!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

The scoreboard then displayed the starting line-up.

 _ **Russia – United States**_

 _ **Nikolai Stakhanov (G) Nash Gold Jr.  
Fedor Ivanov (G) Allen Holts  
Aleksandr Shpagin (C) Jason Silver  
Ivan Andropov (F) Nick Forrester  
Oleg Borodin (F) William Howell**_

The two teams then made their way onto the court. All of Russia's players looked very intimidating over America's much innocent-like line-up, with the obvious exceptions of the two Jabberwocks players. After they had bowed, each player got into his position with the German referee preparing to throw the ball into the air.

Silver and Shpagin faced each other, not only because they were they were the ones who will jump for the first possession but because they were the tallest of their teams.

" _So you're the Aleksandr Shpagin that I'm hearing? Too bad you look like a gorilla._ " Apparently, Silver is trying to get under the skin of his counterpart, although it looked like the taller and much well-built and bulkier Russian was simply giving him the stink eye blatantly. Although to Silver's defense, he does look like a taller and Caucasian version of Okamura. " _You don't mind if I dunk on you later in this game?_ "

" _Idiot._ " Shpagin simply replied, much to Silver's surprise, and asked. " _And who are you even?_ "

" _Me. Tsk, you don't know?_ " Silver began to get enraged at what he perceived is an insult.

" _You're a player in a streetball team? Not that I care._ " Shpagin then added, " _And I don't bother remembering people that I didn't even played in the past._ " Silver then tried to slap away Shpagin's right arm which was motioned forward but when he did, he was stunned, albeit for a second. _What was that?_ For the first time since he began playing streetball, he looked nervous. _His hands felt like metal. No…I won't lose. I'm not afraid._

When the US players heard that, they didn't know how to react. _Shit. This is the first time Silver got that reaction._ Gold said to himself.

The referee then blew the whistle, and threw the ball into the air, with both Silver and Shpagin jumping for it. To the surprise of Gold, the Russian managed to whack it into the hands of Stakhanov, who immediately went to full-sprint. But as expected, the help defense was fast. But seeing Shpagin asking for the leather, he threw an overhead pass into the waiting hands of the Russain slotman, who was facing off against Silver in the post.

" _No, you don't!_ " Silver shouted as Shpagin gets the ball. But as soon as the former brings out his muscles to try and stagnate his opponent's move, he was suddenly caught off-guard as Shpagin dribbled the ball once in two-hands as he quickly pounds Silver's defense with unexpected results. " _No way! Silver got pushed back!_ " Nick said in stunned expression as Shpagin was prepared to dunk the ball.

Silver, though, managed to recover, and tried to block the ball with his two hands but to his total surprise, Silver managed to slam over him even with the ball getting in contact with his two hands. This brute show of strength had claimed its first victim as Silver crashes into the floor as he holds into his wrists.

"Foul, black number 8!" The referee touched his wrists as a sign of a foul. "One throw!"

Hearing the he got his first foul, Silver got enraged as he attempted to go after the referee but Nash luckily hold him back. " _Silver, I don't think you can win over Shpagin right now. But you can score back!_ "

Silver only nodded as he lines up in the free throw circle. Shpagin manages to complete the three-point play.

Gold was then dribbling but Stakhanov came to stop him. He then swerves to the right but the brunette guard was able to follow. Gold then tried to fake his move quickly by going to the left then quickly switching to the right but even Stakhanov was able to read it. Now using his Belial Eye at full-power, Gold tried to find an opening but he quickly realized that they are in a situation that he didn't anticipated.

 _No one's free and this guy in front of me is able to tail me even after that shake-and-bake dribble!_ Gold had to calm down as he saw Silver and Shpagin hustling for position. _Then he's the best option here!_ He quickly makes a no-motion pass before Stakhanov can react. Silver caught it mid-air and landed his feet first before making a fade-away shot. " _Take that!_ " He taunted to Shpagin as the latter retrieved the ball.

The Russian only shook his head.

Quickly, it's Russia's ball again as Stakhanov had the possession. He then bounces it to Shpagin, who is now getting locked down by Silver. " _I'll bring the pain for that dunk earlier!_ " Silver said as he tried to push off Shpagin. The Russian didn't answer as he gets the ball. Instead, he quickly made a spin move and was about to make a skyhook but Silver jumped high to stop it. However, the latter noticed that Shpagin's feet weren't even air-borne as the ball was still in his hands.

 _This fucker…_

Silver then brought down the ball in his knew level and quickly leaped up again as Silver was going. Due to their opposite directions, Silver decided to intentionally knock down Shpagin rather than the humiliation of getting pump faked as the Russian big was about to dunk the ball. He then slapped his wrists, unmindful of the consequences he would get, but to his shock, Shpagin still managed to make the basket while getting fouled hard in the rim.

"Foul, Black number 8!" The referee blewed his whistle. "One throw!"

" _Seriously, that's Silver's second foul already!_ " Howell said in panic as he watches their center satdn up on his own while he looked to be already losing his concentration. " _And that's the second and-1 for Russia!_ "

Gold bit his lip as he assess the situation that he hadn't face up to now. _Russia's totally different with Shpagin right now._ He then came into a realization which he never thought he would make. _Silver might be more powerful in terms of raw strength but he was simply being outmatched by Shpagin in terms of flexibility and post moves._

" _You seemed to understand it…_ "

Gold turned to Stakhanov, who is speaking to him.

" _Silver might be strong but against a refined opponent, he had no chance._ " The Russian guard smirked. " _Such a shame for his body but the reason it didn't look evident is because your center's opponents before are all too weak or inexperienced. In short, he's only a big man with strongman tactics._ "

" _What did you say?!_ " Gold got offended as Stakhanov walks away while Shpagin complete another And-1 opportunity.

Gold then got the ball and quickly dribbled fast. Not wanting to risk passing to Silver, he then passes it to Holts, who made a jump shot at the perimeter.

"Wow that shot was so fast!" Aogami said. "Even that Shpagin guy wasn't able to block it!"

"You don't need to block all of them as long as you limit down their choices." Kiyoshi corrects Aogami's simple-minded thinking. "The fact that Gold was forced to passed it to the perimeter shows that they're beginning to take precautions. And it does look like Silver is struggling against Shpagin."

"Obviously that's the case." Kamijou pointed out. "He already got two fouls and it's only seven minutes in the first quarter. I'm pretty sure they don't want him to get kicked out of the court immediately."

Andropov then passed the ball to Stakhanov and they then made their way back into America's half of the court. They retaliate as Ivanov makes a three pointer five feet away from the line. Forrester then passed the ball to Gold and they then made their way back into Russia's half of the court. But this time, all of the Russian players were there and the pressure all the Americans felt were evident. If their heads weren't screwed on right, they would have probably forfeited the whole match.

Gold continued to bounce the ball, until Stakhanov came up to block him. The moment he done so, he passed the ball to Howell who then immediately passed it to Silver. The center was forced passed it to Forrester who tapped the ball into Holts. He then received it with ease and jumped to make a three. But Shpagin came up on him so quickly that the shooting guard was frightened.

 _You won't get any points._

 _He's too tall!_ Holts thought as he had already shot the ball. Shpagin slammed it back down onto the court as Holts still couldn't believe it. _I thought I had enough space. He's unbelievable. He makes France's Bernard de Gaulle look cute._ Stakhanov then caught the ball and then dashed down the court with Russia's players going into America's half. He then passed to Ivanov, who due to his quick release was able to make a shot.

As the match progressed, America began to found it the hard way that it was difficult to score from up close. Seeing that Silver's own temper was getting the best of him at this crucial moment, Gold was forced to make a quick release three pointer of his own as the score moved at 19 – 17, in Russia's favor. As soon as Stakhanov made an error, Gold eventually swooped down as he then lays it up to tie the score.

 _Shit, I can't believe we're getting cornered. At this rate, it would end up so bad._

The match continued with both teams going at it. However, it was clear that America was struggling against Russia's defense. Anytime Holts tried to make a three, Shpagin or Borodin would stop the shot. Only the timely baskets of Gold and the lucky bounces of Silver were keeping them afloat but it was draining everything from the blonde point guard. By the time the second quarter ended, Russia is tied with America with 50 points as Gold was seen in the bench already drinking lots of water since he had already lost much of his stamina.

"The second quarter is over. There is a ten minute intermission." The female announced said from the table of the officials as both teams retreated to their locker rooms. As the crowd watched performance of Tokyo University's female cheerleading squad, Kamijou can't help but feel bored and yet, he was unwilling to go home.

"The game's pretty much tied up." Tsuchimikado initiated the conversation. "But that monkey-looking guy is really a tough nut to crack for America."

"Shpagin reminds me of J*n U*z*m* from Sl*a* D*n*and it's awfully close." Kamijou said as he remembered a certain basketball character from an old manga. "Nash Gold's doing everything he can and yet, he looks pretty exhausted right now."

"It was because it's taking all his energy in making those shots." Kiyoshi explains. "I don't understand why he was taking all of those shots when he had someone to pass on. Well, I guess that's because he instinctively was trying to keep the team intact in face of Russia's wall-like offense. But with Silver getting clamped down in the post, their chances are getting smaller as the other three US players doesn't seem to look like a threat."

"But still, Japan will win it all!" Aogami looked like a fool as he proclaims. "Kami-yan, when you win, remember us!"

"Sit down, Aogami!" Fukiyose forced the bluenette to restrain himself as their attention was diverted to the court as the crowd roused up. The two teams had made their way back, sitting on their benches. They then took off their shirts and walked onto the court.

The buzzer then sounded with America having the ball. Russia were in their defensive positions, trying to stop the United States from scoring.

"They didn't bench Silver even though he's playing badly?" Kamijou asked. He noticed that the Jabberwocks big man was still in the playing five. "Are they running out of options or what?"

"It seems that they don't have any other center that can compete with Shpagin's height." Kiyoshi scans the bench of the US before replying. "If anything, Gold Jr. must have used the ten minutes to take Silver back to his senses."

"I see…"

Gold then passed the ball to Forrester, who suddenly attacked the basket. Shpagin felt a sudden chill run down their spine. In all the videos that they watched, Six hasn't done much apart from making shots occasionally. But right now, he both could feel that he's got something up his sleeve. He then bounced the ball thrice and upon the fourth, they saw him step back and made a dash around Borodin, driving to the net.

Everyone was left awestruck.

Shpagin was the first to snap out of his reverie, and followed behind the Forrester. However, he then passed it back to Silver, who managed to free himself and dunked the ball with authority.

When Russia regrouped, Stakhanov decided to try something.

" _Guys, let's change gears._ " He then turned to Shpagin. " _Shpagin, Silver must have taken some words from Gold so be on watch. His animal instincts might be showing now._ "

When America got into their defensive position, the Russian players noticed that even before Shpagin could prepare himself, Silver was already blocking him in the three point line. Shpagin then shifted to the right, so did Silver. As a matter of fact, no matter where Shpagin moved to, Silver was there blocking his path. He wasn't able to do what he wanted but somehow, he was able to keep cool.

 _That's right, Shpagin._ Stakhanov said as he faces off against Gold. _He's got three fouls now. You're on the initiative. Silver is merely reacting to it._

Going with his plan, Stakhanov made an aerial pass to Borodin, which the forward caught. However, he didn't immediately shoot. Seeing that Howell had the capability to stop his shots, he stepped back, taking the redhead by surprise. Then he made the shot. Howell had reacted a bit late, so only the tip of finger managed to graze it. The ball landed on the rim of the net, and the spun around it until it went in.

Forrester had then passed the ball to Gold, who made two dribbles and stopped at the top of the circle. Forrester was across from him, close to the edge of the court, while Holts and Howell were in their usual spots. Silver was in the paint area, busy outhustling with Shpagin.

Swiftly, Gold passed the ball to Forrester, who tapped it to Holts. When he did so, he shouted, " _Captain!_ " Hearing the shout, Holts quickly passed the ball back to Gold who was waiting at the three-point line. When he received the ball he went into shooting form, but as quick as ever, Shpagin separated from Silver and was in front of him.

Holts had then run closer to their captain and when Gold saw his point guard coming from his blindside, he made a bounce pass to him in his back. Holts tapped it to Silver and seeing this as the only choice, he made the shot himself before Shpagin could recover.

"That was a close one." Kamijou said. "They're lucky that Holts dude had reacted fast enough."

"But to think United States would be playing catch-up." Fukiyose said. "From what I've seen, their offense isn't weak, but Shpagin is able to stop them like that. He's scary."

"It's not just Shpagin." Kiyoshi added. "The other four are stopping them as well. Due to their build and emphasis on defense, America's three-point attempts have a higher percentage of being blocked, and shooting from the inside is futile as long as Shpagin is left to do what he wants. In all honestly, we have Aomine to break their defense but actually, the best player that could to face those Russians would Midorima alone."

"Why is that, Kiyoshi- _senpai_?" Kamijou asked.

"Because his shooting range is one of the only few options that can counter a defensive team like that." The Seirin center explains. "As long as Shpagin is occupied in the paint and doesn't move from the net, four other teammates can always handle the other four while Midorima had the free hand and because his threes have such a high arc, no matter how tall a center is, he'll never be able to reach it."

It was then that they saw Howell intercept the ball and then passed it to Gold who had sprinted away. Holts was close behind and within no time, the shooting guard was by the line. Gold passed to Forrester. He then passed it to Holts who made a three.

Without even celebrating, the US team made their way back to their net. Instead of keeping the ball too long, Stakhanov gave the ball to Ivanov, who made a retaliatory three.

" _Don't mind!_ " Gold shouted. " _We'll keep this pace!_ "

" _Yeah!_ "

Silver then gets the ball bounced the ball as he walked towards Russia's net. He then drove for the basket and using his athleticism, he finally managed to blow pass Shpagin, who was late in getting back to defense. He then slams it against Borodin, who was forced to mark him.

" _Yeah! Silver managed to finally go past Shpagin!_ " The US crowd cheered as America goes back to defense. Russia seemed pretty slow as Stakhanov then wait for everyone to regroup. As the latter began to dribble down with the ball, he then saw Shpagin signaling him to give him the ball. Nodding, he then flung the ball to where their center is and when he got the ball, he was air-borne.

 _An alley-oop?!_ Kamijou thought as suddenly, Silver reacted to block the shot but he didn't realize that he was about to experience one of Shpagin's painful attacks.

" _No, you don't!_ " Silver shouted.

Unfazed, Shpagin slammed the ball into the net against Silver's two hands and the latter ended up crashing into the floor. Then, as the gorilla-like giant released the hoop, it creaked.

"Basketball isn't just about strength. It's the way you play." Shpagin started. "You can never beat me with only instincts alone. I get that you're strong but you're sorely lacking in strategy." The hoop then tilted as its screws loosened although it never completely fell.

The entire gymnasium was in silence. Howell and Holts covered their mouths in shock.

"That's not even funny." Aogami said as he looked on.

"That surprised me too." Himegami added.

"Honestly, I've never been gladder that we didn't play them early on." Kamijou admitted.

After a couple more minutes, the hoop was restored and the game restarted with the US team in Russia's court. Holts went to his spot, while Gold stayed close to the centre circle. The others were concentrated in the paint area as they are trying to clog the paint to support Silver, who is shaken up without a word as he clutches in his left knee. He then passed to Forrester, who managed to sink a perimeter shot.

Russia quickly retrieved the ball and once Shpagin got it, he thundered down the court, pushing past the US players as though they weren't there. When he reached to the net, Silver and Forrester jumped to block him, but his dunk had too much force. They were blown away yet again.

The Jabberwocks center tried to get up but ended up on his fours, he couldn't believe what was happening.

" _This is reality._ " Shpagin said as he stood beside Silver, shadowing him. " _Whatever you do, America will lose and we will win. With my defense, even your agility can be stopped once I clamp you from dribbling._ "

Silver was pissed. So he ended up doing one thing that he didn't even do in the their game versus the Vorpal Swords.

He quickly punched Shpagin, who was a bit stunned but remained calm as he took the fist with ease.

"Flagrant Foul number 1! Black, number 8!" The referee suddenly whistled as all of the US players were now straining Silver, who was trying to get back at Shpagin, who was merely smiling at his antics.

"Oi…oi…this is the first time I saw a flagrant foul being called." Kamijou said to himself as he watches Silver kicking the bench and this time, security bouncers were now forced to intervene as Silver was going on a rampage after the referee that called the first flagrant foul. As the US coach was forced to finally remove Silver from the playing five, Shpagin completes two free throws and they even retained possession as part of the FIBA rules of flagrant foul.

From there, team USA just went downhill.

On offense, Gold was forced to carry the burden of the scoring duties with the benching of Silver and nevertheless, he was superb as he then switched to his streetball capabilities to weave around their defenders and score on layups and floaters. But in defense, even the blonde had a hard time as Stakhanov has his less-powerful but reliable Vulture Eyes to keep the ball away from the blonde and it resulted with their offense circulating and coming from their three other players. With the Russian five all contributing with Shpagin now controlling the boards without any opposition, it was no wonder that the entire US crowd has seen the writing in the wall.

By the time the buzzer ended as the time in the final period had winded down to zero, the score was 112 – 98, in Russia's dominating win.

The Russian and American players converged on the court. As they fall in line, Stakhanov celebrated as Shpagin showed off a small smile while showing a thumbs-up sign to the bench.

" _Game Over! One hundred and twelve to ninety eight. Russian reaches the finals!_ " The female announcer said.

" _Thank you very much for the game._ " The two teams from the former Cold War rival nations said as they separated. Gold was seen weeping in shock as this was the first time in a decade that America won't reach the finals in the Olympics.

Up in the audience, Kamijou looked at Stakhanov with calculating eyes. _So that guy would be my opponent in terms of position._

"That was a fierce match, nya." Tsuchimikado said.

"Yes it was." Kiysohi said before turning to Kamijou. "It looks like he'll be your final opponent, Kamijou."

"It doesn't matter as long as we work together, right?" Kamijou smiled as he is confident that they would be able to bring home the trophy.

Just then, Fukiyose felt her phone vibrate so she had to pull it out. When she read what looks like a message, she was shocked. It seemed that whatever the message is, it's something she wasn't expecting.

"Is there a problem?" Kamijou saw her facial expression.

"When is the final game between your team and Russia?"

"Uh…Thursday…" Kamijou felt like something is wrong with this.

Fukiyose sighed as she typed a message before replying to him. "It looks like half of Academy City would come here to support you."

It took ten second for those words to process into the head of the spiky haired boy and when it did, he had an amusing look in his face.

"Ehhhhhh?!"


	27. Final Stage! Japan Vs Russia (1st Qtr)

**REPLIES**

 **Anonymous - Thanks for reading.**

 **NinjaFang1331 -It's good to see that you have enjoyed it. That means a lot. Thanks!**

 **Guest - Sorry. It's more of a habit of mine.**

* * *

Kamijou somehow arrived late. He had overslept, due to the game between Russia and the US yesterday that it somehow put some pressure on him. What's more, Tsuchimikado kept insisting that they should all eat out in a nearby restaurant since that time was the only chance they got to eat together. He didn't deny that sentimental feeling but he had other far more important things to do. His body isn't the type that can recharge just overnight after a heavy game. Add to that, he kept remembering Shpagin's exploits yesterday on the court.

But worst, his alarm clock stopped functioning and when he checked it, it was because the batteries are now defective.

He sighed. He looked up to the clouds and saw the sun barely peeping out. Though it was six fifteen in the morning, what the team had agreed upon should be much earlier than that. Since their game is on Thursday, he actually wanted to return home to sleep some more but he knew that if they wanted to beat Russia (especially now that he personally saw how strong Russia's defense is), they had to milk out everything that they could.

Even if it meant sacrificing sleep for this week.

He had crawled his way through the gates of Seirin High School as the team concluded that it would be more concealed from the public to practice here and slowly, made his way up to the clubroom. He sighed miserably as he realized that they didn't have a DVD player in the gym. It was more spacious than the clubroom. But thinking again, if that should happen, it would have been either destroyed by Kise who loves to sing or by the roughhousing of the somewhat violent boys, especially Aomine.

Yes, he concluded, putting a DVD player in a school gym was not the best of ideas.

When he finally made it up the stairs, he heard sounds that he was all too familiar with. It shouldn't have been a surprise to him but it judging from what he is hearing, it looks like there are additional people that aren't technically a part of the team. Curiosity killed him, so he dashed towards the door and slid it open. There they were; three of the Seirin regulars along with national team regulars. To far left, there were Koganei, Kiyoshi and behind him was Murasakibara, who was sucking his lollipop. Beside them in the next row were Kise, Aomine and Midorima. But they had converged their desks in something sort of a semi-circle, starting from Kise who was beside the Yosen giant.

In the middle and beside them were Akashi, whose left leg is heavily bandaged, Okamura and their Coach Shirogane side-by-side, and in front of them in the same row were Momoi and Aida. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, and surprisingly, Hamazura, were closer to the door with two of the three Uncrowned Kings behind them; the rest of the assistant coaches were standing on either side of the television.

"You're late, boss." Hamazura called out to him, while in his own playing gear.

"Sorry. Overslept too much." Kamijou aplogized. "By the way, shouldn't we be practicing already?"

"Well, coach wanted the rest of the players to see Russia's team and well, we all knew that Russia was going to start analyzing our team as two days before the finals starts so we decided to do this last-minute meeting." Akashi explained to the late comer.

"Why do we have to be here, though?" Hamazura mumbled to himself but he was heard by their captain.

"More like our coach dragged the rest of us here to tag along with the team." Hyuuga whispered back. "Or else, she'll kill every one of us."

"I see. I wanted to sleep more, though." Kamijou drawled as he sat in the chair offered to him by the former Skill-Out leader.

"Endure it, young man. When we win, you can sleep all day if you want." Shirogane joined in and then turned serious. "Russia is not to be trifled with." He then looked to Akashi. "It's not that I don't trust the skills of others but you'll be sorely missed, Akashi."

"I understand, Coach." He said as he took a look at his sprained leg. "Nevertheless, if push comes to shove, I'll be left with no choice but to go in."

Kagetora then took out the DVD of South Korea's game, the school that the US will face off with for third place (although it's somewhat guaranteed that the Americans will win it) and put in Russia's semi-final match against United States. All throughout the match, no one spoke, but Akashi scribbled furiously away with his notebook and after some minutes, the match ended. Honestly, there was some slight surprised reactions, especially those who have saw or played the Jabberwocks before. It was completely unexpected to watch Silver and Gold get dominated despite the latter's furious attempts to bring them the win. Just by looking at their tight defense, they all knew that anyone Russia faced, the latter would emerge the victor. But Kamijou was sure that whey would make Japan's match the exception.

"All right." Shirogane started. "What do you all think, Akashi."

"Well, the first thing that I must point out is that Russia's pretty much defensive-minded." Akashi said. "I had the feeling that the finals match would resemble last year's games between Seirin High School and Seiho High School but with a center that had a higher ceiling than Murasakibara."

"That's true." Shirogane agreed. "That's where the problem lies. We basically had to come up with something to counter their Iron Wall."

"That number four's dribbles aren't flashy but they're pretty much effective." Aomine pointed out. "He's extremely fast on offense and defense plus he's agile on top of that."

"Hmmm…that's Nikolai Stkhanov and he's got the Vulture Eyes." Akashi added. "While not as effective as my Emperor Eyes or Nash Gold Jr.'s Belial Eye, he could be at the level of Kamijou's Falcon Eyes but I believe Kamijou would make short of work with Stakhanov. The real threat lies with Shpagin. He's defense is a no joke."

 _Is it just me or does that giant Russian dude looks like the Komaba Ritoku?_ Hamazura can't help but suddenly remember their deceased Anti-Skill leader.

Kamijou then spoke up. "Is it just me or the way they run looks a bit strange?"

Everyone looked at him.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Kagami asked.

"If you look at how their body is turning while switching their marks, it's quite strange." Kamijou explained what he observed. "Normally, when people are turning their bodies, they tend to twist their waists. But in their case, they rely on their footwork to switch directions."

Quickly, Shirogane rewind the tape, and then slowed it down. Everyone but Akashi and Kamijou blanched. This actually made it easy for the Rakuzan captain to come up with a simple plan on how to strain out Russia's seemingly impregnable defense.

"The Russians are in for a surprise attack." He smirked to himself.

After a few more minutes in the club room, they were all ushered out of the room and into the basketball gymnasium where they would have one last practice. But to make things interesting, Akashi borrowed the slightly stunned Hamazura to their session as he claimed he needed some warm bodies to start their last full-practice. At first, the blonde was frightened as he didn't even know Akashi personally but after hearing that he'll have to play Kamijou on a one-on-one, he relented.

"I'm not holding back, Hamazura." Kamijou said as he dribbles the ball.

"Me too." The blonde replied as they squared off.

After five hours of practice, Shirogane then blew his whistle as everyone was now sweating profusely. Kamijou wasn't particularly that much drained out but he was gobbling up two bottles of water while he hands a third one to Hamazura, who looked like a zombie from just defending the spiky haired boy.

"Thursday is going to be Judgement Day." The white-haired coach started. "Give it all you got, boys. Now, all of you can now go back home or the hotels you are staying in. Have some quality rest and a good night sleep."

" _Hai!_ " Everyone replied as they all dispersed. But as everyone was prepared to go home, Kamijou then heard his phone ringing and quickly realized that Fukiyose is calling him. Excusing himself from his Seirin teammates, he then took his phone and quickly went to a secluded area of the gym.

" _Touma, there something I have to tell you._ "

"What's that?"

" _It's just that the whole class is now here in a hotel we rented. Even Komoe-sense and Yomikawa-sensei are also here._ "

Kamijou sighed. "I believe you said that already."

" _I just thought you wanted to know._ "

Kamijou was silent for a few minutes. "We're going to win it all. I know they're strong but somehow, I feel like we're just going to win it all."

" _Idiot. Just hold on to that feeling. Otherwise, I'll give you another round of my Glassgow Kiss._ "

"Well, I'll be resting now. See you this Thursday."

" _Yeah. See you._ "

The call then ended with Kamijou exhaling a breath. But before he could say anything, the gym doors swung open to revealing Kuroko, Kagami, and Hamazura. It looks like that they planned to go to Maji Burgers for some treats so Kamijou decided that he could use his free time to tag along with them.

* * *

Finally, the day had arrived.

It was the time for Olympic Finals basketball match between Russia and Japan. After America had won their third place match against a hapless South Korea, some bouncers noticed that the gymnasium was almost ram-packed and more people kept pouring in. To one side, they spotted a group of people coming from Academy City with their teacher sitting peacefully and behind them are students from Tokiwadai. As a matter of fact, there were a lot of prestigious people present, and well, no one could wrong them. Anyone who watched their semi-final would be on edge for this game to start.

Another thing they noticed was that a number of the patrons present had black shirts on. Fukiyose was amused at the sight, seeing that because of Kamijou and company's strange success, Japan had risen to fame as the team with to watch out as they are now trying to win it all as the host nation. She, Himegami, and Kumokawa, who decided to tag along with them, then made their way to some vacant seats, which was the front row in the middle section of the gymnasium. They sat in front of the railings, glad that they got good seats.

"So early out, nya!"

Fukiyose frozed as she saw Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Komoe, Yomikawa, and the rest of their class all walking towards their seats. Komoe seemed especially lively as she even bought a black shirt as a show of support to her former student.

"Oh…this turned out to be a large reunion." Kumokawa laughed as she makes herself comfortable in her seat. "And why do you have to be so stiff, Fukiyose-chan? Loosen up a bit."

"I-I'm not being stiff!" Fukiyose angrily denied her teasing.

"I'm excited to see Kamijou-chan again!" Komoe can't help but be thrilled.

"To be honest, I didn't expect that I'll be watching that boy." Yomikawa sighed as he rests in her chin. "But watching him go all the way up to here means it's no fluke."

Yoshikawa Kikyou, who accompanied them, said nothing but she smiled as she drinks a can of soda.

In another part of the seat not far from them, one can see the Misaka sisters plus Last Order and Misaka Worst all huddling up together as they also went here to watch the match together with Accelerator. Well, it was only due to the annoyance of Last Order's whining that the ranked one Level Five finally relented to accompany them to this gymnasium. Accelerator even left his job just to give in to the Misaka Network's administrator.

"I'm excited to watch the game, says Misaka as Misaka is jumping in joy!" Last order exclaimed as she was becoming too hyperactive.

"Will you do me a favor and shut up?!" Accelerator gritted his teeth as he was beginning to wonder as to why he even bothered to go here. "Besides, if you just wanted to watch the fuckin hero's game, you could do it at our apartment."

"My, my. Misaka can't believe that you listened to her every request." Misaka Worst can't help but feel amused by the two.

"Misaka Worst, shut up as well!"

On another side of the audience sat Misaka, Shirai, Shokuhou, Saten, and Uiharu. The two Judgment members were allowed to take a leave for this day as Misaka dragged them here while the Mental Out opted to tag along despite Misaka originally not wanting to do anything with her.

"Seriously, we could have just watched it on television." The Level Four Teleporter groaned as she kept nobbling her popcorns.

"But this is just a once-in-a-lifetime event, Shirai." Uiharu said. "Besides, your cousin is playing, right?"

"Yeah but—"

"Can't you two just quit it? We're here already." Misaka sighed as she crosses her arms.

On another end, Index was seen carrying Sphynx and secretly, Othinus as couples Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina were entering in the gymnasium along with Tatsugami Otohime. On another end was Hamazura and his GROUP faction as they made their way to the bench. The blonde insisted that they must watch because the whole team is also present.

To summarize it all, almost everyone that had encountered the boy was currently attending the final game.

Just then, the crowd roused up. Finally, the two teams had emerged from the dugout and had entered the court, and what was even worse is that both sides gave off an intense feeling that it could even be felt in the crowds.

And the match hasn't even started yet.

Fukiyose and Kumokawa grinned at this, the former eager to see what kind of play the spiky haired boy will bring out. Kumokawa was much more excited to just see her cute little kouhai in person.

The players headed straight for their benches, but everyone saw how deadly Russia seemed. Even the Japanese players noticed this as well although they didn't necessarily showed that they were afraid, at least on the exterior.

"Shit, I'm not even in the starting five and yet, I can feel the immense pressure." Hayama said while tying up his shoe laces. "That means this game is going to go down as a memorable one."

"Of course. The two countries aren't in the finals for nothing." Mibuchi added.

"Enough!" Akashi said as he was keeping himself composed despite the pain coming from his feet. "We can talk about memories and stuff later! Right now, we have to win this! Give everything we have until we can't give anymore! LET'S GO, JAPAN!"

"YEAH!"

" _Before we start the game, let us introduce the two teams. First in the white uniforms, Rakuzan High. Coach, Dmitry Lavrov. And now introducing the starting members…_ " The female announcer went on.

The announcer had called out every one of them with the Russian crowd cheering them on. But when he had reached Shpagin's name, they seemed to erupt. His cool but intimidating demeanor spoke volumes.

" _Next in the black uniforms, Japan._ " The moment the announcer said this, the Japanese crowd seemed to have lost their minds. Screams and shouts and hooting escalated, the announcer had to pause a while before he could start up again.

" _Coach, Shirogane Kozo. And now introducing the starting members…_ "

" _Number three, Kamijou Touma._ " As soon as his name was mentioned, the Class 2 – 7 can't help but cheer wildly as their former classmate calmly walks into the center circle. "To think that was your former student, Komoe." Yomikawa chuckled as the pinkette fought off tears as she watches her former student whom she reharded as her own son now stretching his arms. Accelerator, Misaka, Sogiita Gunha (who secretly came as well), and Shokuhou had mixed feelings as they watch the spiky haired boy looking pretty calm.

" _Number nine, Murasakibara Atsushi._ " The center only nodded drowsily as he followed behind Kamijou.

" _Number seven, Kise Ryota._ " The crowd went wild with screams, due to the fact that a number of the people there were Kise's fangirls. He then made his way to the court.

" _Number five, Aomine Daiki._ " The power forward walked onto the court, looking very hungry for a showdown as he walks calm as well.

" _Number six and Vice-Captain, Midorima Shintaro. We will now begin the Olympic Basketball finals between Japan and the Russian Federation._ "

The players got into position with Murasakibara and Shpagin facing off for the tip-off. The Chinese referee then threw the ball into the air and the two centres jumped for it. Fortunately, Murasakibara miraculously managed to get the ball and he passed it to Kamijou. He then began to dribble immediately as all of the Japanese players began to move as well. He then saw an opening and before Stakhanov can even make a move, he then made a chest past to a cutting Aomine, who caught the ball with ease as he then attacks the basket.

Fortunately, Shpagin was also fast and then managed to stall his attack. Grunting, the tanned ace was forced to pass it outside back to Kamijou, who then signals them to slowdown. Using his Eyes, he then saw Midorima being guarded too loosely by Ivanov. Quickly, he then went to the left side, with Stakhanov suddenly crashing into Aomine's screen and as Ivanov closes in on him, he then passes between the Russian scoring guard's legs to Midorima, who was able to make a three pointer as Murasakibara used all of his might to box out the taller Shpagin.

"Wow, they managed to avoid Shpagin's block as they opted for a three pointer." The former Touou captain Imayoshi noticed.

"Well, it's because a center won't be able to block a high projectile shot, no matter how tall he is." Kasamatsu explained as he watched the game.

"Oh."

The crowd then roused up, causing them to refocus on the match. Stakhanov had the ball and was making his way into Japan's half. Kamijou came up to block him, but he quickly passed the ball behind his back to Shpagin, as Murakibara had been screened out by Borodin. Seeing the much taller gorilla thundering towards him, Aomine knew it was hopeless and he didn't even try to block him that much as Shpagin then scored Russian's first two points. Kise then inbounds the ball.

The Japanese players hurried off into Russia's court, but the moment Kamijou crossed the line, Stakhanov stood before him. He bounced the ball until the others were in close range. However, when Kamijou looked at Stakhanov again, the aura he gave off was frightening. _His Vulture Eyes must have awakened. Better not let my bad luck caught me up today._

He then tried to pass the ball to Midorima who was closest to him but Stakhanov saw though it and intercepted it, passing it to Ivanov. He then dribbled down the court but the Japanese boys were fast. Within a blink, the Japanese players were already upon Russia. Ivanov was forced to pass the ball back to their captain. Midorima then marked Ivanov at the top of the circle, Kise marked Borodin at the free throw circle, Aomine marked Andropov at the right wing. Murasakibara and Shpagin were under the net, jostling for position.

Stakhanov still had the ball, but he smirked at Kamijou.

"I heard that you're playing because your captain's injured." He started.

"Uhm…yes."

"I was wondering if you can stop my drive." He smiled.

"Let's see…"

Quickly, Stakhanov had the ball as Kamijou was currently applying pressure on him. The bruntte then fakes going to the left but the spiky haired teen saw through this and immediately went to the left as well. Quickly, Stakhanov then crossed to the right but Kamijou was able to keep up. Stakhanov then dribbled in his back twice before spinning and being able to dash away.

To his surprise, the weight in his hands disappeared. Kamijou Touma was able to smack the ball away by using his right hand to intercept into Stakhanov's blind side.

Getting the ball, Kamijou then ran ahead as he saw Aomine already sprinting in full-speed. He then makes a smooth pass towards the power forward, who was already prepared to dunk the ball. However, even before he can slam the ball, Shpagin was able to recover back to defense and whacked it away. " _I'm not letting you guys pass so easily._ " The tall center said blandly as fortunately, the ball ended up in Kamijou's hands. Aomine scrunched up his face in anger.

Kamijou then saw Midorima already waiting in the corner so he made a bounce pass to the green-haired man, who then makes the three-pointer.

So far, the battle was intense although height-wise, the Russian team had the upper hand. None of the Japan's players could believe it. Their team was said to be the strongest in recent history, but yet this team was making it hard for them to score. To make it worse, it seemed that Stakhanov can read everything that Kamijou has dished out although the latter was returning the favor by now allowing him to do what he wants. Yet, all throughout the match, Stakhanov's has come to realize that when it comes to dribbling among his position, Kamijou is far from being a pushover despite being the youngest in the tournament, along with Akashi. He's seen instances where he creates passes space for their shooter to use and well, they're simply that amazing. He then glanced around the court in search of any openings to pass to but seeing that the spiky haired boy was on to him, he had no choice but to stall his offense.

He then made a drive for the net by trying to pass Kamijou on his left but the raven moved as well. His calm demeanor was somewhat pissing him off as it seemed as though he was looking down on him—or them, in general. _This brat!_

With a quick pivot, he stormed past but Kamijou and Kise, who came to help, was there on his right. With a smirk, he released the ball behind him to Borodin who then passes it to Shpagin who was free. Quickly, the bulky center made a layup was able to make the dunk before Murasakibara can do anything.

But the audience noticed that there was something about the two teams. Comparing this match to their semi-finals with South Korea, some people who actually knew the team very well knew that this time, they were holding back currently.

"Both teams are going easy." Tsuchimikado said as he opens a can of soda. "It's almost as though they thought of doing the same thing."

"Well, Russia seems to be testing Japan." Fukiyose said while noticing that they seemed to be purposefully slowing down their pace. "Touma, on the other hand, while he's being cautious, he's also calculating because his mark is keeping him well defended at bay. That's why he hasn't done much since the game started."

"But didn't Kami-yan already knew this should be coming." Aogami voiced out.

"It's one thing to watch your opponent from the background." Yomikawa joined in. "But it's an entirely different story to hold them down yourself pretty well. That's why that boy is being careful at this moment." She then saw the score and both teams is sitting at a ten-all deadlock. "It's just few more minutes before this quarter ends."

"I think he just wants to observe them closer than. That way, he can make necessary adjustments to his schemes." Himegami added to the discussion.

"Why are you all referring to Kamijou-chan like that? His schemes?" Komoe asked.

"You have no idea how much he is starved for winning, sensei." Fukiyose answered. "For now, he's simply in the testing waters and even if that counterpart of his analyzes Japan's previous matches, he will always create something new that they'd never expect."

"I do not doubt my cute kouhai but will you please, stop copying my past statements." Kumokawa chuckled, earning a glare from the Forehead Deluxe.

They then looked back to the court to see Russia with possession of the ball. Stakhanov was walking with the ball like the court was his domain. When he came up to Kamijou, Stakhanov didn't even give him a chance to react as he quickly passed the ball to Andropov who redirected it to Shpagin who leaps up in the air to dunk the ball but then, Murasakibara jumped to block him when he attempted a shot. However, Shpagin quickly switched hands and passed the ball instead to Ivanov, who makes a perimeter shot.

In all this, no one realized how Akashi was busy watching and observing from the bench.

When Japan were on the offense, Kamijou regrouped with everyone first.

"I'll say it again. There's something peculiar about that defense but let's leave that for discussion in the break. Midorima, get ready to make your shots. Murasakibara, well…do something to that Shpagin dude. But from what I'm seeing, it's better for you to lower your gravitation against his weight." Right now, it might be rare but Kamijou was acting like a true leader like what he showed back in one of their games at the Daihaseisai. "Aomine, Kise, just do what you are doing. I'll feed the ball to you when I get the chance."

"Yes!"

"Kamijou-chan…" Komoe can't help but cry a little bit as she watches her former student fill the gap of leadership left by Akashi. "I'm happy that I took care of him as a young boy and right now, I'm watching him grow into a man."

Kamijou dribbled the ball down court while everyone else had gone on ahead. Once everyone saw Aomine in the paint area all by himself, the Russians knew that he was going to be attacking. Kaamijou had to keep down his cards yet so couldn't deal with Stakhanov now so he ran up to the ran to the three-point arch and the moment he reached it, he bounced the ball through his legs, Aomine snatching it and then passing it to back to Kamijou, who suddenly ran pass the screen provided by the Touou ace as Murasakibara finally was making progress in slowing down Shpagin. Without hitch, the spiky haired boy attacked the now-open perimeter and was prepared to stop and jump for a shot. Borodin was quick for the block, but Kamijou's instincts felt it and changed his and dashed towards the net.

Borodin was shocked. By the time he stood up to his feet back to the ground, Kamijou already managed to make the reverse layup.

"This match is finally getting started. I was starting to fall asleep." Shirai drawled. "I thought that ape wouldn't do something."

"It's just the first quarter, Shirai." Uiharu said. "Besides, it would be pointless if you sleep in this venue."

"Shut up, Uiharu." The Teleporter retorted. "For some reason, I just found this match extremely boring. It lacks the firepower like that game yesterday. I wished that we just stayed in Academy City and help Konori-senpai with her paper works."

"Well…" Misaka started. "I think it's too early for you to say so. Besides, were here now."

"Yeah. It looks like my prince hasn't even got the ball rolling yet." Shokuhou joined in. "Plus, he hasn't shown us his cards."

"That's right, Shirai." Saten chirped. "You're too quick to fall asleep! We still have to see your cousin play!"

The match progressed, and nothing special happened. For a final match between two amazing schools, the match was eerily normal. Both teams' shooting guards made threes as much as they got the ball while Kamijou and Stakhanov making good plays for their other teammates. Murasakibara, meanwhile, surprised Shpagin slightly with his ability to hold down the paint area as they both defended their nets and provided good screens for those shooting or slashing to the basket.

When Shirogane observed the match, he can't help but notice that Kamijou never ceases to amaze him. So far, things are looking good in their way but what he was worried about is the second quarter. He then glanced at the clock and noticed that his fear his almost upon him. It was just fifteen seconds remaining in this quarter and he looked to Kiyoshi and Mibuchi and found that they seemed to be relaxed despite the understanding what is in store for them for the next quarter.

He sighed aloud and wondered if he was just being too paranoid.

The buzzer then sounded as the referee's voice was heard. " _End of the first quarter. Two minute interval!_ "

The teams quickly made their way to their benches and without any ado, Shirogane started.

"Kiyoshi, Mibuchi, are you ready?" The Teiko bench tactician asked what seemed to be a rhetorical question.

"We'll be." Kiyoshi managed to say. "To be frank, this tournament is my first time experiencing international basketball and it's not bad to say that I'm nervous, and I feel like I might even trip myself in the floor. But nevertheless, I'm ready to reinforce the paint."

"Just don't deviate from what we discussed. If you stick to the plan you should be just fine." Akashi said in an assuring voice.

"Yeah, sensei." Mibuchi nodded. Midorima and Aomine then took a seat on the bench while the two Uncrowned Generals took off their shirts and get ready to head out onto the court. Even though he was nervous, Kiyoshi was actually eager to go on. As the team was busy preparing for the second quarter, Shirogane then spoke to Kamijou, who was drinking his Gatorade.

"Can you play the point guard position for the entire game?" Shirogane asked politely while looking worried. "Akashi's leg injury isn't as worse as last Tuesday but if I force him to play, I fear I might end up derailing his future career."

Without thinking twice, the boy nodded. "I have prepared myself mentally for this. As long as misfortune doesn't bite me, then I'll be fine."

"Then it's all good." Shirogane smiled then began to bark instructions. "Kiyoshi, help Murakibara in clogging the shaded area. It's been obvious that Shpagin's giving our offense a hard time to gain momentum. Also, Akashi had something in mind how to finally break down their defense but we'll unleash it in the third quarter. Kamijou would left to set the plays so he would be feeding you the ball if you got the space." All the players agreed as the second quarter is now about to start.

"Go knock him out, Reo-nee!" Hayama perked.

"Kotaro, you shouldn't be suggesting violent acts like that!"

"Do your best, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kagami encouraged. "We would be expecting a good game from you."

"Yeah. It would be a good game." The Iron Heart replied.

" _Break is over!_ " The referee announced. " _Let the second quarter begin!_ "


	28. Japan Versus Russia (2nd & 3rd Quarter)

When everyone saw that Aomine and Midorima had been benched, they were beyond shocked although the smarter ones in the audience knew that this is actually a good set-up for three reasons: preserving Aomine's stamina for the final stretch, to rotate their players and to help clog the shaded area. For those who saw the semi-final, they knew that the Kiyoshi is the best Japanese big man outside of Murasakibara and his versatility has been a key factor in their win versus South Korea. Mibuchi, meanwhile, is a dreaded shooter who can surprise the Russians with his three types of shot.

Misaka raised an eyebrow at this and looked across to Japan's bench. The supposed starting guard in Akashi was sitting beside their coach and he seemed to be explaining something, as the look on his face was serious. She also took a look at Kuroko, who is sitting besides Kagami, and she was somehow proud of herself as she finally managed to see him flesh and blood right away after those days of getting a mini-heart attack due to him surprising her all of the sudden with his lack of presence. _And seriously, will they even use him at this match? He looks so useless at this point._

"I was just wondering…" Suddenly, a blonde which Misaka recognized as one of the 'idiot's' friends, suddenly expressed a question that is buzzing him. "Will they even use Kuro-yan on this match? He wasn't even used in that match against South Korea. He's one of Kami-yan's teammates, right?"

"You know one of Kamijou-chan's teammates, Tsuchimikado-chan?" Komoe asked curiously.

"Those two idiots teamed up with that idiot Touma and his two teammates one time." Fukiyose felt her head suddenly ache as she was reminded of that certain incident. "Honestly, I didn't think you two would run off, only to find both of you already playing with them."

 _They did what?_ Misaka was curious as well to know what the two idiot pair just did to incur an irritated reaction from their acting class representative.

"Kuroko-kun would be most likely used in this match, then." Kumokawa touched her chin. "He's practically invisible, right? If they didn't use him at the last game, then that means he'll be used much more effectively in this game."

"Considering that he's misdirection works with stronger offensive players, he'll be going inside when the game is close in crunch time…"

Fukiyose was surprised to hear a voice different from their class and when she turned, she found out that it was none other than Seirin's clutch captain, Hyuga.

"Uhm…Hyuga-san, right?" Fukiyose recognized the face of Seirin's captain and shooting guard come with another familiar face in Izuki, Koganei, Tsuchida, and Mitobe. "And Izuki-san…Mitobe-san…I forgot the two of you."

Koganei felt an imaginary arrow pierced his knee while Tsuchida was like 'Why am I always forgotten more than Mitobe?'

"Glad you remember us even if you're not a student of Seirin." Izuki made a smile as they sat in the chairs that were beside Class 2 – 7. But as Hyuga was already sitting down in his chair, Komoe walked hear his location .

"You're Hyuga-san, right? I remembered you're my former student's captain right now."

"Uh…yeah. That's me." Hyuga also remembered the pinkette from their past game although he didn't know her name. "Uhm…sorry for the rudeness but who are you exactly?"

"I'm Kamijou-chan's former teacher, Komoe Tsukuyomi." The minute pinkette introduced herself cheerfully.

"Hyuga Junpei. Captain of Kamijou." Hyuga then motioned at Izuki. "In terms of position, he supplanted Izuki Shun who is our vice-captain."

"In fact, thanks for giving Kamijou—" Izuki didn't finish his words as he was smacked in the chest by Tsuchida, who was being too worried of what he might say.

"Thanks for taking care of Kamijou-chan." Komoe said with gratitude in her voice. "As much as it hurts me that he left our school, I'm still glad that you were all good seniors to him."

"Uh…okay…" To hear this from a person he didn't even know personally was weird for Hyuga although he didn't show it.

"Look!" Koganei shouted as he points towards the court. "The game is now restarting!"

Everyone focused their eyes on the game as Russia had only retained Stakhanov and Shpagin while subbing in two newer faces for the game. Number 23 the shooting guard then inbounds the ball as number 25 the small forward receives it before passing it to Stakhanov. He then made his way down court where Kamijou came to block him. The aura that oozed out of Stakhanov made the spiky haired boy wonder if the first quarter as well as the whole game in the semi-finals was only a prelude to what he can do. He seemed to be on a different level. But nevertheless, he was determined not to let Stakhanov pass him.

 _Or steal the ball._

Stakhanov then did a right to left to right crossover which Kamijou followed. However, the moment he'd done so, Stakhanov passed the ball left into Number 23's waiting arms but Kamijou has sensed he this from what the set-up he saw in his falcon Eyes and he was quick to pick up on this action so his fingers managed to graze it. It bounced off the floor, but the shooting guard managed to catch it before passing it back to Stakhanov the moment he saw Mibuchi tightening up his defense. Seeing this, Kamijou went back to stop him in his tracks.

"Hmm, you think you can stop me, kid?" The Russian smirked as he bounced the ball.

"I won't know until I try." Kamijou replied rather blandly.

"I guess I will show you something nice then." Stakhanov then started dribbling hard as Kamijou was struggling to keep his eyes close. _Is this a dribble like Nash Gold Jr. or a quick drive and score?_ After four dribbles, Stakhanov broke past Kamijou. However, Kamijou was able to catch him back. But then Stakhanov did a left to right crossover to pass Kamijou on his right.

Instead of looking dazed off, Kamijou looked relieved. The moment the Russian passed him, he used his right hand to knock the ball from the brunette's hand. Seeing this, Kiyoshi was quick enough to snatch it and they dashed towards Russia's net.

The Japanese crowd erupted with cheers, seeing someone steal the ball from Nikolai Stakhanov, who's famous for his dribbling techniques and his Vulture Eye, although this time, it looks like he wasn't able to anticipate what happened.

"Wow! He stopped it!" Koganei shouted. "I didn't expect him to completely shut down that dribble."

"Yep. Well, actually, Kamijou asked me to teach him one of my specialty moves." Izuki answered. He looked a bit proud. Mitobe didn't miss this and he wondered what the hell did he and their spiky haired player just did.

"Huh?" Hyuga asked.

"Kamijou might have already foreseen this type of game so he asked me one day to teach him how to do the Eagle Spear." Izuki answered "It's ridiculous, in fact. He's already strong enough but he was willing learn more, much less from me."

"But how did he manage to get the ball from Stakhanov-san?" Himegami found himself joining in the conversation.

"Because he's dominantly right-handed." Izuki replied. "He forced Stakhanov to pass him on his right so he could use his dominant hand to its full and it's a good spot since it looks like Stakhanov's left hand handling isn't as good even though he had his own Vulture Eyes."

On Japan's bench, Shirogane was quite pleased with how things are going. At first, he was still having second thoughts about subbing in Mibuchi and Kiyoshi inside but hearing Akashi's suggestion that they should reinforce the defense in the shaded lane as well as give two of the Generation of Miracles a breather as to not waste their stamina early on, he gave in and was glad he listened to his former Teiko player for once. He then looked back to the match in time to see Kamijou with Stakhanov at the top of the circle, their shooting guards at the left wing, the small forwards in the paint, the centers in the shaded area under the net and Kiyoshi was somehow free as his counterpart was busy helping Shpagin in fending off Murasakibara.

Kamijou had the ball bouncing and looked at his possible options. _Shit, no opening at all. Just some bad luck._ He could try to drive past the taller Stakhanov but he knew that the brunette veteran is better than that and had some trick up his sleeve. He then looked to the wing, and saw that number 23's defense was giving Mibuchi a hard time. He looked at the paint and saw a cold stare coming from Shpagin, who was determined to defend the basket at all cost. _Passing to Murasakibara with that beast pushing him around wouldn't be such a good idea._ He thought as the safest choice he had right now was Kiyoshi.

Kamijou then looked to the right but then he moved to the left instead. But Stakhanov was not to be taken lightly as he saw through it. He blocked the spiky haired boy on his left and with swift movements and he stole the ball from Kamijou and blitzed his way towards Japan's net. Kamijou chased him down and had caught him up in time. Stakhanov then drew back a step, and then dribbled around the teen. But the latter was persistent. He still managed to block his vision but then Stakhanov made an aerial pass to Shpagin.

Catching the ball in the air, the giant Russian jumped but was surprised to see Murakibara jump as well. _What height!_ But he didn't care as he quickly slammed the ball even before Murasakibara can even touch the leather. The dunk was so strong that it shook the Yosen ace.

"Shit..." Kiyoshi can only mutter as he watched the ball land into the hardwood floor. Kise walked up and held him on his shoulder.

"Don't mind, Murasakibaracchi." He tried to cheer him up. "Let's get back our points. There's still time."

"Ugh…I'll make sure to get back to him…" Murasakibara drawled but his eyes glint with blood thirst as he stands up.

Kiyoshi retrieved the ball and passed it to Kamijou. He then made his way down court while the others got into position. When Kamijou made it to Stakhanov, he bounced the ball in front of him and then quickly dashed in his right before freezing, making Stakhanov unable to react in due time. He then passed it to Kiyoshi who had run pass and the center-turned-power forward then passed it to Mibuchi was open.

Number 23 quickly came to block him, but Mibuchi picked up his dribbling speed. When he reached his preferred speed, he then seemed as though he was about to make a crossover. Number anticipated this, so he moved slightly to the left to block Mibuchi. But, he was shocked when the Night Demon pushed the ball back out with the same hand.

 _A fake?_

Mibuchi then dashed past number 23 with nimbleness, but the former had caught him back. In the instant he'd done so, Mibuchi then switched the hand the ball was in and then spun on his left leg to face into Kise's direction. He then bounced it to the small forward who then chest passed it to Shinohara who had run to them. With a tap, the point guard then sent into Murasakibara's direction and quickly, he faked Shpagin before he made a layup. _Nice layup. You're more skillful than Silver._ The Russian center can't help but feel impressed with the purple head's ball fake as the latter high-fived with the blonde from Kaijo High School.

"Mibuchi Reo..." Hyuga muttered as he narrows his sight. "I didn't expect that he had a polished dribbling as well."

"He's an Uncrowned King. What do you expect?" Izuki said. "Plus, Kiyoshi is now injury-free with the stem cell treatment that he got from the United States. Because of that, his healing timeline is much faster than traditional surgery."

"They already had stem cell treatment?" Fukiyose asked in curiosity. "From what I know, only Academy City had that kind of treatment."

"Only in Academy City if you're pertaining to Japan alone." Hyuga clarified. "They already have it in America and even in UK and Germany. In fact, they say that the stem cell treatment abroad is much better because their medical research is well-funded although the treatment itself it was expensive as hell."

"Eh? Who paid for Kiyoshi's treatment, then?" Koganei asked.

"Although I hate to admit it, it was Akashi through his father's corporation." Hyuga admitted. "Some three days after the finals game against Rakuzan, Akashi came forward to me and said that he'll pay for Kiyoshi's treatment of his knee since he said he wanted to play him in his best."

"So it's for Akashi's own enjoyment, eh?" Izuki mused. "But I guess I can't complain if it helps our ace and founder come back faster that we initially expected."

On the Kaijou bench, Shirogane noticed that the players' mood had changed so he stood up and shouted.

"Murasakibara, Kiyoshi! Shpagin's coming!"

When they heard this, the two started running after Shpagin, who had the ball. Even though all of Russia's players were not to be taken lightly, they fretted the most about Shpagin and Stakhanov. Both Kiyoshi and Murakibara had to deal with Shpagin whose combination of grace and strength has been a bane for them and well, Kamijou has to mark Nikolai Stakhanov, probable even the whole game.

 _There's no way I'll survive this one with my sanity intact._ The spiky haired boy inwardly cried. But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the person, he saw that it was his senpai, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"What's with the face you're showing? Just play like you." Kiyoshi assured him. "Don't worry too much about Akashi. We all know you can keep up so let's just all have fun."

"Don't drag us down, Kami-chin." Murasakibara said while he was yawning.

"Ah yeah. Thanks Murasakibara even though I don't know if you're being encouraging or not."

"Now, let's do this!" Kise shouted in glee.

Russia was on offense this time, and once more, it was Kamijou facing off against Stakhanov while Shpagin was slowed down by the double defense of Murasakibara and Kiyoshi. _So they're really aiming to stop our center while sacrificing the outside, huh?_ Kamijou tried to block Stakhanov but the brunette passed the ball seemingly into empty space without even looking and within a blink, the ball had made its way into number 23's hands and he made a clean bank shot.

 _What a smooth shot._ Kagami, who is watching from the bench with some nervousness, mentally cringed at seeing one of the most basic yet most annoying shots in basketball to see especially in a middle of a heated game.

It was now Japan's possession and Kamijou Touma had the ball. As much as he hated to admit it, he was now getting pissed off and pressured from Stakhanov's point guard capabilities. But he knew he couldn't stay like that or else, it would affect not only him but also his four other teammates. Dribbling against Stakhanov, Kamijou then went to the left but as soon as he stepped his other foot, Stakhanov was able to block his left path.

Not that he cared anyway.

 _It's all the space that I need._ Kamijou mentally said as he crossed between his legs to the right and didn't hesitate to dash. _Crap!_ Stakhanov can only curse as the spiky haired boy spotted Kise free from the perimeter. But seeing number 25 looking back-and-forth at him and the copycat, he decided to go into his shooting form. Stakhanov tried to recover but by the time he tried to block him from behind, Kamijou had already faded away as the ball was sent flying to the hoop in an arch form.

When the two Japanese centers saw Kamijou shoot the ball, they knew that they should get ready for the rebound anytime. The two then boxed out the muscular Shpagin, who was pushing them to their limit. _Crap! This guy's heavier than we thought._ Kiyoshi was using his whole strength to just help Murasakibara deny Shpagin the rebound.

To their relief, the ball simply bounced off the glass as it ends up swishing through the net.

"That boy wasn't even afraid to take that shot." Yomikawa commented as he watched her former student ran back to defense. "Was he that confident before?"

"I think it's not only that." Kumokawa replied. "It was because he knew that passing to the blonde would be much riskier and that he saw that the shaded area was secured enough that when he misses, it would be guaranteed that they would be able to get the ball back for another chance to score."

"That's right." Hyuga confirmed her answer. "As long as Kiyoshi and that Murasakibara puts pressure under the net, Kamijou would be free to shoot the ball since he believed that they'll get a rebound should he miss."

They refocused on the match to see Stakhanov with the ball facing off with Kamijouo. Once more, the brunette was dribbling the ball away as the younger players was pressuring him. _Damn, this kid's annoying._ Stakhanov gritted his teeth as he made a bullet pass to number 23 although the ball didn't reach to the latter.

 _Shit! I carelessly made a pass!_ Stakhanov raged as he saw Kise suddenly cut in-between him and number 23 as he intercepted the orange leather and went for a fast break.

The blonde then went for a layup but when he felt a shadow (which was Shpagin) looming over him, he was able to pass it back towards Mibuchi who then swiftly passed to Kamijou. The latter then slowed down the pace as he waited for everyone to recover to their positions. "Thank goodness Ki-chan decided to pass it back than to force the layup." Momoi muttered as all of them in the bench are glued in the match.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't force the shot." Midorima replied. "Normally, he wouldn't mind making the shot himself."

Kamijou then passed it back quickly to Mibuchi, who made his three-point shot.

Their bench erupted in glee as their Japanese supporters were screaming. Komoe rose to her feet and cheered as well and Fukiyose and the others had to force her to sit down even if she's not blocking anyone's view due to her height. But either way, Japan was now in the lead at 36 and Russia was on 35.

Surprisingly, Stakhanov, who is now upset that they lost their lead, was still calm as he brings down the ball. As Kamijou comes up to defend him, Stakhanov acted as if he got possessed by a great demon as he suddenly passed the ball overhead. Kamijou was confused until he watched the ball caught by Shpagin's hands. _An alley-oop?_ He gasped as Murasakibara sensed it and tried to block it but Shpagin didn't care anyway as he smashes the ball over the purple-head and Kiyoshi, who came a step too late.

"He—He dunked that ball over Murasakibaracchi and Kiyoshi-san…" Kise can't believe at what he saw as the Russian giant scored at will like he didn't see the defense as an obstacle.

"What are you standing there, Kamijou?! Restart it!" Shirogane shouted from the sidelines. "Get back the points!"

Quickly, he got the ball as he began to run. When the game restarted, the spiky haired boy was more determined right now. _If we wanted to stop them, I'll have to stop this guy first._ He thought as he found himself facing off against Stakhanov again. He tried to match the brunette's speed when he kept doing his drives or crossovers but he just couldn't break free of the triple threat and his fakes. The moment Stakhanov found out that he manage to read his moves, he'll simply pass it to number 23 or to Shpagin for the score.

But that didn't mean that he didn't any few tricks up his sleeves. As a point guard, Kamijou made few mistakes, if any, and he was able to size up the situation and choose the wisest option. For someone who only started to play basketball in the last weeks of April, he had grown to become a mature playmaker and he had become an important cog in Seirin's successful run-and-gun system. On the other hand, his teammates proved to be helpful to him despite being down with only two of the Generation of Miracles at their current five. Kise, so far, was able to copy any movement he saw them being executed in front of him. Murasakibara, despite being shaken up by the posterization by Shpagin, is still holding his own against the taller Russian center as they compete for position under the net.

But it seemed that it was the spiky haired boy who stole the show from the other Japanese players, as the crowd keeps cheering them on. He was somehow able to keep the team stable and calm in face of the odds against them and from the audience, Kamijou Touya and Shiina smiled at that. Their son has been setting up plays like a pick-and-roll, forming a one-two punch with Mibuchi at the two-guard position.

At one instance, Kamijou had the ball and made his way to the top of the circle where Stakhanov was but the moment he'd come to the brunette, he then chest-passed the ball to Mibuchi who was nearby and then moved off. The Rakuzan shooting guard then freeze-faked his mark before he passed the ball back to the younger boy who goes to the right direction as Mibuchi comes up and screens for him. The spiky haired boy then got into a free spot before throwing up a three-point shot which was too strong.

To his relief, Murasakibara was able to get the rebound and passed it back to Kamijou, who shot it the second time and this time, it hit its intended target.

Another time, the two did a pick and roll. While Kamijou made his way with the ball, Mibuchi had set up a screen against Stakhanov to let the raven pass freely. But as soon as the point guard came close, Mibuchi slipped behind the brunette and received the ball from him and dribbled into the paint where he faced Number 23. Knowing that his dribbling skills aren't anything special like Hayama or Akashi, Mibuchi simply used two different dribbles to get through. The first one he used was the hesitation dribble, and when he'd done so, he looked to the left at his fellow Uncrowned General in Kiyoshi and to the right at Kise.

Seeing this action, it made Number 23 think that he's thinking about passing to either of the two boys. However, Mibuchi then went into a crossover while keeping the ball away from their hands before shooting a leaner shot.

In short, Kamijou and Mibuchi pulled the guys along, getting them pumped and excited. Even the crowd was amazed by the two's teamwork, and never stopped cheering for the Akatsuki Five.

But this doesn't erase Russia as a threat. Whenever they were on the offense, they stormed in Japan's half, and what was strange is that none of them had any look of worry or doubts. They all looked as though it was just a walk in the park.

Stakhanov's wide field of vision enabled him to get the ball to his subjects and it just pisses off Kamijou and the rest of the guys to no end, but whenever they stole glances at their bench and sometimes, at the crowd and heart shouts of encouragement, they pulled together and did their best. There were many times when Stakhanov or the ball or both managed to get away from Kamijou's defense and he would just look at his opponent with an air of arrogance that always makes the younger guard cringe off.

Murasakibara and Shpagin are constantly battling it out under the net, and even though he had the help of Kiyoshi who was always giving him some advices, the Yosen giant was having difficulty with the other. To be frank, his body was just as huge and thick. That meant in all that muscle that he had, there's power. It was a constant tug-of-war under the net, and even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he was glad that Kiyoshi was always free to get the rebounds as he boxes out the taller Russian. If he wasn't, then just stopping Shpagin alone while fighting for rebounds would have been close to impossible.

All in all, the second quarter was back and forth for both teams, but Russia had the slight edge as they didn't allow Japan to fully use their shooters to their full potential due to the suffocating defense. But while the game was on-going, Akashi was already cooking up some plan on how to break away from them.

By the time Kamijou Touma had hit a deep three-pointer shot, the buzzer had sounded and the first half ended with Russia on 58 points while Japan is sitting on 56.

* * *

The locker room of the Japanese team was noisy as the boys were praising both Kamijou and Mibuchi for their partnership in the second quarter. Shirogane can only sigh as he was watching all of them still in high spirits despite the fact that they are down, although by a single basket.

"Not a bad first half." Shirogane began to talk. "Now let's get down to business. Akashi, tell us what is on your mind?"

"As I deduced when I first observed their movements, it's similar to that Seiho team that faced Seirin last year." Akashi explains. "Basically, they're old martial arts techniques."

"Eh? Martial Arts? You mean, like Jet Li or Jackie Chan?" Hayama asked, quite confused.

"Idiot. Not the martial arts that you see in commercial industry." Midorima replied. "It's more of the bodily movements that are specialized."

"Midorima-kun is right." Aida nodded as she gives a water bottle to Kiyoshi. "It's called Namba running."

"Correct. Namba running is a kind of physical movements that allows you to run without tiring yourself out." Akashi explains. "By avoiding twisting, they reduce the strain on their bodies and the energy they spend. That's why their defense lasts long than a normal player can hope for."

"So what will we do? Force them to twist their bodies?" Kamijou asked.

"Not in a literal sense but we can force them to abandon it." Akashi then took a whiteboard as he carefully sits on the bench as to not aggravate his injury. "Everyone, gather. I think we needed to iron out some problems."

* * *

Up in the audience, a certain class and company were now getting nervous as they were waiting for the third quarter to start. All throughout the second quarter, they kept gasping in shock and surprise but they really applauded a certain number 3 player for his skills and fighting spirit.

"Who would've thought that the preachy Level 0 would have done so well?" Accelerator, who just came back from buying a can of coffee, said. "Not saying he stands a chance but he plays quite well, even if I hate to admit it."

"But the savior was very amazing, says Misaka as Misaka was trying to point out a fact." Last Order said in a cheeky voice as she was already annoying the bored Level 1 Esper.

"Last Order, shut up."

On another side of an audience, Misaka was simply dumbfounded as she watches the 'idiot' take control of their team. Honestly, something was bothering her even from the start when he had left Academy City for Seirin High School. And she saw the chance to finally end that when she realized that most of his former classmates in a certain high school were present, judging by the appearance of several familiar faces her once encountered.

"Hey, you." She suddenly asked Tsuchimikado, who was busy eating some popcorns. "When did that idiot started to play basketball, much less get good with it. It's not like I saw him before playing that sport before."

"What? Oh…" Tsuchimikado then tried to search his brain for some clues. "To be honest, I don't even remember when did Kami-yan even became interested in playing basketball."

"The better question is…" Aogami butted in. "How did Kami-yan even became that good? Good in the sense that he is almost on the level of those famous Generation of Miracles. Think about it. He even managed to start for this match."

"That was because their captain who was supposed to be the starting guard was injured." Fukiyose was compelled to correct him. "Although that doesn't make him less strong than those other guys with him."

"Come to think of it…" It seemed that the blonde backstabber had finally remembered something. "Now that this ojou-chan from Tokiwadai mentioned it, I do remember him carrying a leather basketball back then and that was weeks before he disappeared."

"And?" Misaka questioned further.

"And I don't know what happened beyond that." Tsuchimikado then grinned. "Why, ojou-chan? Wanna play hoops as well, nya. Or you just needed to stalk him."

"Idiot, no!" Misaka was flustered as she denies it angrily. "Why would I even do that to the idiot? Besides, wasn't he wasting time here in a place that isn't even advanced? Even with all the bad events that happened in the past, Academy City still had the best place for learning."

Tsuchimikado can only look at her incredulously as if he was saying, ' _Have you forgotten what happened to you and Shokuhou-san back in England?_ '

Suddenly, they all heard Fukiyose sigh.

But before anyone could say anything, it was Himegami spoke up. "Seiri, is there something wrong?"

The Forehead Deluxe looked at her with an expression that confused the Miko girl. She had on a smile but the look in her eyes been a bit melancholic. "It's just that I was thinking that him leaving for another school had turned out to be the best thing for him. Prior to this year, we never interact that much outside of classroom affairs. Back then, I believed that he'll not advance any further beyond Level 0 and that there is nothing in life other than to advance to Level 5. But recently, I just thought that after all, people had different capabilities and strengths and he's one of them. His skills might not apply in Academy City but it does have a potential here—in the rest of Japan. If he stayed in Academy City further, I even doubt he would advance to something as small as becoming a star player for a rising school like Seirin. Hell, I doubt he would even advance this far."

"Oh…" Everyone can only utter aloud as Komoe only kept quiet although she cannot deny the fact that the words of her female student was right, after all. _Maybe Kamijou-chan made the best decision for himself and for his parents. At least, there is one school who is looking after him._

"But…he can play for your school as well…" Misaka muttered although she was heard since no one is talking.

"Onee-sama, I think you also forgotten how their school's wimpy team was destroyed by the ape and my cousin…as well as that red-headed jumping jack ape as well." At this point, Shirai finally began to speak.

"Besides, it's not like he can now go back to his old ways now that he had carved his own path." Yomikawa also began to talk as well. "But it doesn't mean he had forgotten those he had left in our city. You see, you can visit him in his school. Fukiyose had done that a couple of times, Kumokawa as well and if I'm not mistaken, that ace from Tokiwadai had also done it although I do hear that it wasn't always a pleasant meeting when you got there."

"And of course, we can play a pick-up game with them!" Aogami gleefully suggested.

There was silence in Aoagmi's sudden outburst as Fukiyose can only shake her head in disapproval.

"Aogami-kun, you do know that Touma-kun's teammate in Kagami-kun nearly wanted to punch you." Himegami remembered that game from the past. "I doubt he would even want you as a teammate."

"Besides, Misaka-san won't be of any help to Kamijou-san." Now, the voice of Shokuhou Misaki nearly made Misaka jump out of her seat. "I'll be gladly of service to him."

"You? You can even barely jog, let alone dribble or even shoot a ball." Misaka retorted back. "You're the one who'll drag him down with your inability to run faster."

"Misaka-san, you're so mean." Shokuhou replied in a voice asking for pity which only made the Railgun more irritated.

Just then the crowd roused up and they knew that the teams had returned. Russia was in their usual air of arrogance, while Japan seemed to be hell-bent on winning this match.

The teams then gathered on the court and this time, Shirogane decided to finally put in Kagami, Hayama, and Okamura for some added height in the shaded area under the net while Kagami's presence stabilizes their switching of defense. Hayama Kotaro was put in for the reason that he'll be able to create some mismatch. In short, only Kamijou and Murasakibara had yet to seat down since playing from the first quarter.

Even before Stakhanov can take the ball, Hayama was able to steal it from him before he scores a basket off the board. When the blonde was walking away, Stakhanov cannot believe it. _Was he going reckless or what? Either way, it wasn't a good decision to be this energetic especially with the fourth quarter still undecided._

He then took the inbounds pass and as he met Kamijou again in the top of the three-point line, he was now getting pressured and this time, it seems that it wasn't any ordinary defense. When he saw that he was nearing in commiting a turnover, he was then forced to pass it to his right but to his dismay, it was stolen by Hayama again, who broke away.

 _Crap!_ Ivanov, who was inserted back into the game, was gaping in shock and suddenly, he then realized something. _Could it be…_

Hayama then was blocked by an equally fast Andropov but instead of immediately using his Lightning Dribble, he decided to pass it to Kagami, who then broke free of Borodin and made a one-dribble pull-up jump shot.

Stakhanov then got the ball back but as they were about to pass it to Shpagin, Kagami was the one who tapped it as he threw an outlet pass to a running Okamura, who scores an open layup.

" _What is this?_ " Andropov asked in shock. " _What's going on?!_ "

" _Idiot. They knew our movements already!_ " Stakhanov answered for his teammate. " _Dammit, how did they even discover it?_ "

In the audience, Hyuga was explaining to those people around him about Russia. "As their name suggests, old martial arts techniques are ancient. Their thought process is completely different from modern sports science. Applying those specialized movements to basketballs must be one of Russia's strengths but if you're specialized, you've got habits as a downside."

"Habits are hard to beat." Misaka shrugged as she sips her drink.

"I know, right? Onee-sama won't be fooled with such age-old tactics." Shirai wholeheartedly agreed.

For a brief moment, Japan was on a tear as they made successive baskets after the next and even defended against Russia's players as well. Kamijou was having fun on his own, directing traffic while having the ball every time he got it, leaving the Russian players in a daze.

" _Captain, these teens are strong._ " Borodin admitted after just scoring a floater against Kagami. " _No wonder they manage to reach this stage. What shall we do?_ "

To their utter surprise, Stakhanov only sighed as he then decided. " _We can't help it, then. We had to abandon out defensive scheme. We'll switch to a more orthodox style of play._ "

" _Are you sure about that?_ " Now, Shpagin thought that their captain has gone desperate.

" _Idiot. Don't compare me to that prideful Nash._ " Stakhanov chided him. " _I respect these teeanagers' skill. That is why we'll do everything to defeat them, even if it means having to throw away our pride. This is what it means to winning._ "

After a few words, Stakhanov the got the ball as Kamijou came up to defend him. Stakhanov only inhaled and exhaled once; leaving the spiky haired boy in an alert mode as he felt something was coming up. Stakhanov then motioned to pass the ball to Ivanov, who was coming from the left wing. Kamijou saw the shooting guard coming from his blindside so he immediately stretched his right arms, hoping to intercept another possession and add another steal to his stats.

To his shock, Stakhanov only flicked his right hand to the right side as the ball was sent flying to Andropov instead as the forward simply made a jumpshot before Okamura can block it. Kamijou can only stare as the two Russians then high-fived each other before going back to defense on Japan's court.

"Damn, his feint was especially not obvious from a plain view." Kagami muttered as he holds the ball.

"I know but we can't waste any more time just because of it." Kamijou replied. "Let's just get the points back."

Kagami and Hayama then dash towards the net, gliding past their defenders due to their speed. Kamijou then threw an outlet pass Hayakawa while Kagami had followed after the blonde. When Andropov had come up to block him, he released it behind him and since Kagami was there, he swiftly received it and made a three-pointer while no one was jumping to stop him.

Once they got the ball back, Russia has swiftly went back to Japan's net faster than what they previously showed. Shpagin got the ball and began to push Murasakibara down. The latter then dropped his center of gravity as he is now trying to hold down the heavier Russian. Okamura then was forced to help as both of them stalled the seven-foot slotman. Seeing that he had nowhere else to go as his stopped dribbling the ball, Shpagin then passed it to Ivanov, who entered his shooting motion. Kagami then switched places and tried to block the shot but he saw that his opponent's feet haven't yet as Ivanov pump-faked him. Kagami ended up crashing into the shooting guard although the latter shocking managed to make the three-point shot.

The referee blew his whistle.

"Defense! Foul! Basket counts! Three free shots!"

Japan and everyone in the audience who supports Japan can only snort.

"That Bakagami…" Hyuga can only shake his head. "Didn't he's seen those type of shots in the past?"

"And what's worse, it was a three-pointer." Kagami said. "Although you can't entirely blame Kagami. At least, he came and tried to stop it. It's not like you can read fakes everytime."

Ivanov then went to take his free shots and none of them missed their target. Japan's supporters can only go silent every time the shots went in the net. Japan had been in the lead ever since their run in the third quarter started but now, the Russians had cut it down again. When Russia made their way back to their half, Kamijou looked at Stakhanov with such desperation that it seemed as though he wanted to just take all the shots and give them the early lead.

 _We had to do something…_

Hayama retrieved the ball and threw it to Kamijou. The others had gone on ahead, but as he looked at the spiky haired boy, he was wondering what made him think so deeply. The moment Kamijou got the ball, since he was in front of Stakhanov as the latter blocked his path with a good defense.

Kamijou then dribbled the ball so hard that it made a few think about Hayama's Lightning Dribble. As Stakhanov kept looking at it, he realized that the teen had entered his shooting motion and he gasped in shock.

Even before Stakhanov can react, Kamijou had already shot the ball. _Quick release? At this point?!_ He then eyed the rolling ball in the air as the orange orb ended up rattling inside the net.

Shpagin then swiftly made his way up as he picks up the ball. Stakhanov didn't even look at the running raven but one thing was for sure.

He and Kamijou Touma were going to war.

And so it happened.

Russia was more malicious than before as Stakhanov storming in Japan's goal doing two things; either he shakes off his defense to create space before making the shot himself or he does a pass that the defender doesn't expect and his teammates ended up making their shots in their perfect spots.

Shpagin's defense got even stronger under the net, giving Murasakibara an even harder time than before. Because of Stakhanov's passes, Ivanov's shooting percentage was nearly perfect, although he was sometimes stopped by Kagami. Since this current team had no natural shooting guard in the playing five, Kagami volunteered to play the number 2 position since his outside shot is reliable enough that he can help sub in for Midorima or Mibuchi while they are both resting. When he misses, that's where Okamura can come in to help haul down the rebound so they can still get chances to score. Okamura's presence also helped relieve his former kouhai's burden in having to dominate the boards all alone. Kamijou also helped in lightening it up from the outside as they all knew that Hayama Kotaro's not a decent outside shooter so when everyone of them gets blocked, they'll pass the ball to the blonde, who'll swoop in to make a layup while Murasakibara screens out for him.

Kamijou worked well with the four of them as usual although sometimes, he himself went for some shots when Kagami couldn't do it himself. There were many instances where some of those who are watching the game thought that he would have passed the rock but he made the shot and vice versa. There were also many times when Stakhanov came to block him and stole the ball from his hands with such swift movements that he wondered if he can even beat the veteran. Worse, he is already attributing it to his right hand.

At the end of their heart-wrenching period, Russia was on 76 while Japan was down by a three at 73.

The teams returned to their benches and Japan was in a glim mood not only because Kamijou and company can't seem to even hold on to their own lead but also because the foul on Kagami had dampened their atmosphere at a time when they are in a middle of a run. Nonetheless, the players in the bench tried to cheer them up as the sweating five players took a seat while drinking some energy drinks.

"Well, you guys are going good." Shirogane said in an attempt to calm his players down and lighten the heavy atmosphere. "They're veterans, after all. If we keep pushing, we'll catch up on them in no time."

"Damn, I don't think I can even defeat that dude in a long run…" Kamijou started as he wiped the sweat off his face. Surprisingly, his voice was still normal. :If only I can enter this thing called Zone easily…"

"Don't say things like that." Akashi tapped his shoulder. "If you concentrated in defeating your opponents with your teammates, then I'm confident that you'll be able to bring out your 100 percent for this game. But for now, you shouldn't think about that first because to would distract you in the end. Just give everything you got."

"Oi, Akashi." Aomine called out on their captain. "Don't stand so recklessly. You'll simply ruin your foot."

"So honored to hear it from your mouth, Aomine." Akashi was sarcastic.

"For the start of the fourth quarter, this is where we finally put everything on the line." He then turned to Aomine, Kise, and Midorima. "During this time, we'll pushed them with our run-and-gun attack. Midorima, be prepared to make threes. We can't take too long to close that point gap."

"Coach, I'll make as much threes as we need." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "Fate is on my side. I won't miss.

"Everyone else, remember what to do?" Shirogane then asked.

"Of course." They chorused.

"Okay." The coach then turned to Kuroko. "Kuroko-kun, I'll sub you in the last five minutes since that's the most crucial period of the game. But depending on the situation, I can also let you go in much earlier."

"We'll be kicking Russia's butt as soon as we close the gap." Hayama said as he stands u and grips a white towel. "And then Akashi-captain can finally let us Rakuzan regulars rest for real!"

Everyone laughed at this as they are glad for that comic relief that calmed down their nerves. After they had rehydrated themselves with Gatorade drinks, they all stood up and formed a circle.

"Let's go Japan!" Akashi shouted.

"Fight!"

Then the four of the Generation of Miracles and Kamijou marched back out onto the court as the referee announcing, "Let the fourth quarter begin!"


	29. Japan Versus Russia (4th Quarter)

"Let the fourth quarter begin!" The female announcer said as the whistle was blown.

Aomine threw the ball in to Midorima who then passed it to Kamijou. But the moment the point guard received it, he began to run as fast as he could, outrunning Shpagin, who didn't have enough time to set up his defense. The moment Kamijou started running as he had the ball, the others started running to. Kamijou then moved further upwards as Midorima provided a screen to be able to get away from the Russians. The spiky haired boy then flung the ball towards Midorima, who didn't shoot and instead, he drove towards the basket, to the shock of some few people who haven't seen him take any other shots. But as he was about to lay the ball up, he saw Shpagin already blocking his way. _Tsk. His wingspan is not that of an ordinary human._

Midorima then passes it to Kise, who didn't hesitate to take the jump shot from the perimeter. The ball rattled in.

The players and the audience were stunned.

"What's with Kami-yan's speed?!" Tsuchimikado asked. "Has he gone so reckless?"

"But his teammates acted as if they knew it was coming…" Himegami added.

"That…" Fukiyose replied. "Is what they call a run-and-gun."

"What's a run-and-gun again?" Aogami asked.

"Hnn." The girl with wide forehead sighed as she began to explain what she knew about that certain basketball tactic. "A run-and-gun attack is a fast, freewheeling style of play that features a high number of field goal attempts, resulting in high-scoring games. The offense typically relies on fast breaks while placing less emphasis on set plays. While it does helps in scoring higher, they say that defense is being sacrificed for the sake of rapid scoring."

"In some ways, what they are doing is similar to Nellie ball." Yomikawa joined the brief discussion.

"What's a Nellie ball, Yomikawa-chan?" Komoe asked as she drinks.

"A Nellie ball is a fast-paced run-and-gun offense relying on smaller, more athletic players who can create mismatches by outrunning their opponents." The Anti-Skill teacher explained. "If you notice, they only had one true center and that's the guy with the purple hair. So they're relying on speed and athleticism to compensate for their lack of ceiling."

"Makes sense, nya." Tsuchimikado replied.

They then refocused on the match to see Russia heading towards Japan's net while Stakhanov has the ball. He then passed it to Ivanov, who immediately got marked by Midorima and was forced to passed it to Shpagin, who was closest to the net. As soon as the brawny centre was about to land a dunk, a hand knocked the ball from his hands and sent the ball bouncing.

"Nice Murasakibara!" The Japanese players from the bench cheered as the tall Yosen big man swatted away the shot.

Kise was swift enough to catch the ball and then passed it to Kaamijou who used the cyclone pass to get the ball to Midorima who was already close to the three point line. Andropov chased him but it was too late. The lanky shooting guard had sunk the ball, earning a three-pointer for Japan and they have taken the lead at 77.

Japan's bench and their supporters cheered on as Kamijou exhaling a breath. _Now, that we're back on equal terms, we had no reason to take it easy._ He knows that what they just did has enraged Stakhanov even more, but Japan already knows that the storm is just starting.

Russia then went on the offense and once more, Stakhanov had the ball. He walked slowly towards Japan with the others behind him. Even though the brunette looked composed, Kamijou sensed that he was far from it. When Stakhanov reached the top of the circle, he saw that no one marked him. Murasakibara was struggling with Shpagin, Borodin was marked by Kise and near the net and Ivanov was on Midorima. Stakhanov didn't let this faze him. It did, however, made him realize that number 3 and the tanned power forward weren't in the picture.

He looked to the sides and saw the ganguro at the extreme left and Kamijou in the same position at the right. _What the hell re these guys up to?_ Nevertheless, he pressed on anyway. By the time he neared the free-throw circle, he then passed to Andropov whose backing against the net and Kise. He then passed to Shpagin. With a thunderous roar, the bulky NBA player then slammed the ball into the net against Murasakibara's outstretched arms.

But the moment Russia made their way into Japan's half and began their assault, Kamijou and the Touou ace slowly made their way to Japan's half of the court. When Shpagin made the dunk, they suddenly dashed off as Murasakibara swiftly passes the ball to spiky haired boy who then flung it in the air as soon as he reached the fifteen feet distance from the net. Aomine had reached into position just in time and he caught the ball airborne and dunked it by alley-oop.

The Japanese crowd erupted with cheers.

Russia was stunned as well though this feeling of surprise turned into annoyance and irritation that they were being pestered by players far younger than them. Unlike other teams that they've ever faced, Japan was the most unexpected and yet the most unpredictable for the Slavs. There is no agreed way to stop them due to their ever-changing small ball tactics and their ability to score back when threatened. It irked Russia and Stakhanov kept wondering if the score would have been the same had Akashi played as well.

Russia quickly restarted and thus, the game went into a back and forth run-and-gun for both teams. Frankly speaking, Russia's offense was just brutal; Stakhanov's abilities always reminded people that their team reaching the finals wasn't a fluke. Shpagin's defense gave Murasakibara a hard time as the bulky NBA center was pushing hard against the smaller body frame of the Yosen ace. Often times, Shpagin has succeeded in getting him out of a good position. Now feeling it as well from the outside, Ivanov's shots kept Midorima in for a loop despite the atter's much more superior skills. Although Aomine didn't have a hard time, he couldn't prevent Borodin from scoring while Andropov seemed to be unfazed by Kise's copying skills.

But Japan was a fierce competitor. Kamijou proved to be a good floor general and his ball-handling skills left the crowd amazed right throughout as he doesn't seem to falter under pressure. Because of the spiky haired boy's good leadership, the others felt as if Akashi's absence didn't affected their play.

Even without taking volume shots, Kamijou had always set up good opportunity for them to score while using their shot clock wisely.

For a teenage center facing off against a professional player, Murasakibara's defense was not bad at all as he always seem to return the favour to Shpagin in their half. He kept the Russian out of reach of any rebounds so that Aomine or Kise can cut inside freely. Other times, he manages to sink threes as well in order to help Kamijou stretch thin Russian's defense.

"Sheesh, that idiot doesn't seem too afraid against foreigners." Misaka sighed as she eats popcorns. "But it's good to see him in this stage that honestly, I thought he made the best decision."

"Maybe someday, I'll ask Kamijou-san to teach me how to shoot for our games in school!" Shokuhou brightly smiled.

"Whatever…" Misakacan only sigh.

By the time the game clock had reached to five minutes, both teams were tied at 96 but one thing was for sure—Japan was pressuring Russia. The Akatsuki Five's formations and tactics constantly had the Russians thinking about what possible scenario happen next and what they usually think isn't what happens.

There was one instance when Kamijou was being blocked by Stakhanov when it was Japan's possession. But in the instance that Kamijou made a drive to the net, the Russians want to get mad at their captain as though he allowed his younger counterpart to pass. But the look on Stakhanov's face says otherwise. And it didn't just happen to Stakhanov—it happened to every one of them.

"Finally, your cousin is already playing, Kuroko." Misaka pointed out. "He must have been subbed in during the timeout before the five minutes struck in."

"But I don't see him." Saten said.

"That's the point."

Stakhanov thought it was just his eyes tricking him until Kuroko, who was subbed in place of Kise before the five-minute mark, had used it on him. He was blocking Kamijou's path but the moment that the latter got into shooting form, his eyes caught a mop of baby blue hair and in that moment, Kamijou had made a flawless three-pointer. He realized that whoever this guy is had used his presence to misdirect his gaze from Kamijou.

Another time, he had noticed that Japan had only 'four' players in the court but when he used his Vulture Eyes, he saw Japan's fifth player, albeit having a weak presence, lurking in the shadows behind Borodin. He tried to warn his teammate but it was too late; Kuroko had already stolen and tapped the ball to Aomine, who gets it before they go for a fast break.

And add to that, the other Japanese players seemed overly confident that they can steal this match from them.

Stakhanov is pissed.

Seeing that Japan is being an annoying pest that won't die, Stakhanov has had the last draw as he couldn't stay any calm. Plus, his teammates seem to be struggling with their players as well. He will not have any of this, even if it means having to do it all by himself.

Ivanov had the ball in Russia's court as Japan had just scored, courtesy of Aomine. The four were panting heavily, and were looking on ahead at the young beasts that were the Akatsuki Five.

" _Ivanov, for the rest of the game, I'll take over..._ " Stakhanov suddenly said to him.

" _Hold it, captain. What does that mean?_ " He broke off abruptly when he saw the look in Stakhanov's eyes.

" _Are you questioning my decision?_ " He asked in a tone that says 'you better not be'. The moment Ivanov gave the ball to him, there was a light of gold line in the brunette's eyes, and everyone knew what that meant.

Zone.

"Shit…that's…" Kamijou was too stunned as his dark blue eyes grew wide.

Up in the crowd, some of those who played the Generation of Miracles before were shocked to see it. Hyuga raked a hand through his hair with a look of dread on his face. Izuki was the same, except he was more shocked than fearful. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Stakhanov and started to worry for Kamijou and Japan.

Stakhanov then stormed into Japan's half, weaving through their defense as though it were nothing. The first two he slipped past were Aomine and Kuroko but when Kamijou had come up to block him, Stakhanov smirked. Seeing that the spiky haired boy been challenging him throughout the game, he decided to make him subservient. _I'll make him pay._

With a swift dribble, Kamijou was now kneeling on the floor, and Stakhanov made his way towards their net. Midorima can only stand and watched as he knew he cannot be stopped while the Russian dunked it by force against Murasakibara, who tried to stop it.

"Everyone."

All the Japanese players then turned to Kuroko, who had a calm but alert demeanor. "I think let's do something."

"Do what, Tetsu?" Aomine raised his eyebrows.

"Next possession, Kamijou-kun, Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun would hurry down there before Stakhanov-san does. Murasakibara-kun and I will shield out Midorima-kun so that he can shoot freely."

"How? There are four of them down there." Kamijou asked as he wiped off his lips. "How will the two of us keep four players from Midorima, not to mention that Stakhanov's in the zone?"

"It's simple. Just like how you'd block a shooter, do the same to him but your back will be turned to Midorima-kun." Kuroko then turned to his Seirin teammate. "Kamijou-kun, the moment Stakhanov-san or Shpagin-san makes the shot, I'll inbound it immediately and do the cyclone pass to Midorima-kun or to you if you're free. We have to get the ball down there before Stakhanov-san can reach. I'm not sure if this plan can work though."

"We'll just have to make it work." Kamijou sighed. "After all, that guy gave this Kamijou-san quite the misfortunate and embarrassing fall."

The others nodded in agreement. They then restarted as Kamijou had the ball but as soon as they got into position and the spiky haired boy was about to pass the ball, Stakhanov was already upon the point guard and had swatted the leather ball from his hands.

Putting into action what Kuroko had just told them, Aomine and Midorima remained in Russia's court. Stakhanov was unopposed as he quickly makes short of his work and makes a quick double clutch shot over Murasakibara and Kamijou, who were already both giving their all just to stop him. But as soon as the ball hits the floor once, Kuroko immediately grabbed and by using his Cyclone Pass, he passes it in a laser-like speed to Kamijou who diverts it to Aomine, who had finally entered the zone as well in an effort to help his teammates.

"Aomine has finally entered it as well." Akashi nodded calmly from the bench. "This should be good."

Aomine was able to bring back the points that they somehow lost to Russia as Stakhanov continued to dominate. This plan of countering the brunette's offense worked for a moment but by the time Aomine, Midorima, and Kamijou had been waiting in Russia's goal, Stakhanov was already standing in the center circle as Kuroko was about to pass the ball. But by the angle of the where he stood, his path is exactly where the ball will blitz through.

Quickly, Kamijou and the others moved off, seeing that their plan now couldn't be used further. Kuroko shook his head in frustration, as the bluenette had no idea how to get around the brunette. In the zone, his defense was frightening, almost as close as Murasakibara or Akashi in his own version of zone and in offense, it was shockingly superior to Aomine who, by the moment, is still on the zone but was already feeling the large recoil resulting from the loss of his stamina.

 _And the score isn't even that far off. If only one of us could enter the zone that easily as Aomine._ Midorima gritted his teeth as he knew thinking about entering the Zone would only decrease the chances. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the crowd roused up. Stakhanov had moved off and once more stolen the ball from Kamijou. The latter was now beginning to lose his cool at this but the speed that Stakhanov has right now, he couldn't catch him up.

Stakhanov continued to dominate the match and Japan trying hard to hold on but to no avail. Perhaps, because he was a veteran, Stakhanov in the zone was just too much of a monster. Kamijou and their passing specialist constantly thought of ways that could get around his area of defense but none came to fruition. Japan started to lose and even crowd began groaning aloud at their despair.

But then, Kuroko looked at his fellow Seirin player. He saw that the spiky haired boy was a mess; he kept shaking his head as if trying to get rid of certain thoughts. He even looked at his right hand which he somehow understood what he meant with it. He then stopped chasing the taller Borodin (not like he can stop him anyway) and headed into his direction. Kuroko didn't care what their coach would say to him afterwards. Just right now, it seemed that Kamijou Touma just needed someone to confide to.

He then signalled to Shirogane for a time out, and the coach, seeing what is happening right now, decided to comply with his former Teiko player, albeit reluctantly. When the five boys returned to their bench, Kuroko began to talk softly to Kamijou.

"What's wrong, Kamijou-kun?" He asked right away.

"Kuroko…dammit…no matter how hard I try, I can't think of a solution to this problem." He answered in a low voice. "I can't counter it. I've tried to change the plans so much in my head to make us able to score, but Stakhanov's is just…maybe I'm just a little fry to him after all."

He then followed his statements. "If only my right hand can do something about this."

Everyone who heard him was stunned, save for the talk about his right hand which they didn't even understand what he meant. Kuroko's eyes widened with shock in realization and mentally began to slap himself in the face. Since Akashi was down with an injury, Kamijou was thrust into a role he didn't even expect and even then, he worked hard to fill what their captain had left. Being the point guard and the floor general, his job was the hardest in a sense that he's tasked in setting up his teammates for easy scoring opportunities against a team that had a good shotblocker and taller guys.

"Kamijou-kun, I'm sorry…"

"Heh? What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry, Kamijou-kun." Kuroko repeated as he raised his voice a little. "We should have realized earlier that we needed to help you more than we are currently giving right now. As a Seirin teammate, I shouldn't have left you on this."

"Hah? Kuroko, don't say sorry." Kamijou was dumbfounded. Suddenly, he felt a hand squeeze his black jersey in his back. Turning his head around, the spiky haired bot saw that it was none other than their captain and original starting point guard, Akashi Seijuro.

"Kamijou, you have done more than what we ask you. That's enough." Akashi assured his teammate as he stood up despite still aching from his foot injury. "Perhaps, let me say this. Let us all do this together. For once, don't think about being inferior to that Stakhanov. You're worth more than that. Just go out there and play your best. We'll work it out on how to stop Stakahnov and Shpagin."

"Idiot. Who said you're a little fry? You're as equally talented as the rest of us." Aomine added as he gave him a bottle of Gatorade. "We believe in you. You'll defeat that number 4 guy since it's you."

"Kamijoucchi, give that guy some dose of your own medicine!" Kise cheerfully said.

Kamijou was close to crying the moment all of his teammates were gathering in circle around him and encouraging him. _You guys…_ The last time he remembered something similar like this, it was Misaka Mikoto who gave him that speech. But today, it was just different.

"Th-Thanks…" Kamijou now felt relief at the fact that he still had the support of his fellow players.

"Time out over!" The referee announced.

As the Black shirts reentered that court, it seemed that the crowd was silent for the moment due to the shock of seeing Stakhanov display his full strength but that only gave Fukiyose and the rest of her classmates a great chance to do something Komoe Tsukuyomi didn't expect. Quickly, she rose to her feet and inhaled deeply.

"Eh…Fukiyose-chan, what are you doing?" Komoe sweat dropped at seeing her bust student stand up so suddenly.

"I'm going to beat some sense into him." She answered with a genuine smile as she screamed. "You can do it, you Touma-idiot! You're my superstar!" Her classmates, especially Tsuchimikado, and Aogami, all looked at her with stunned faces as their mouth dropped open. Kumokawa was slightly twitching his eyes as Misaka was too surprised to even speak. She looked at them and said. "I don't anymore care about that annoying immunity to that disease. He needs some encouragement."

Ignoring the latter part of the sentence, Misaka decided to join in. "You idiot! What are you doing?! Hurry up and beat those Russians already! You have gone through more difficult challenges with me, right?! You're the one who beat me first. I don't care about you being in another school. If you lose, I'll zap some sense out of you."

The others began to get amused as they all joined in.

"Kamijou! As your senpai, it's time that you put that goddamned Stakhanov and Shpagin in their places. Show them the strength of all Japanese basketball players." Hyuga shouted at his kouhai, seemingly entering his clutch mode. "We didn't train you so hard for nothing!"

"Kami-yan, fight!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami cheered. "Or else, you know shit happens."

"Aren't you going to join in, asks Misaka as Misaka is hopeful." From afar, Last Order asks Accelerarot, who only grunts.

"No way that I'm cheering that preachy Level 0." The albino replied although he was thinking something else. _If he loses this one, then I don't mind socking him in the jaw._

"Ja-pan! Ja-pan!" The crowd joined in by cheering them on, and the players were awestruck.

After hearing those cheers, the mood in the Japanese team seemed to take a drastic turn for the better. Murasakibara then vowed in his own boring way to get his defense stronger than ever so he can stops Shpagin once and for all. Aomine swore that he will put everything on the line and well, Midorima made small smile as he felt his hands shake with excitement. He's going to rain down firestorm of three-point shots. Kuroko can only smile as he pulls up his black wristbands once more. As for Kamijou, he was the calmest of them all. While he didn't say anything, his hair hid his face and followed behind them to the court. All five of them knew that something was up with the spiky haired boy but they didn't thought that he was just focusing and hiding a blush.

 _Damn, I think this is the first time I had this feeling. Well, this is the last moments. As someone who had played without break since tip-off, I can't just give up. I won't let them go home disappointed because I failed them. Thanks everyone, I promise I won't let you down. We're going to win together._

He focused his mind, tuning out the noise of the audience out of his mind. When he raised his head, they saw that his face was full of determination that unyielding and without any more helpless thoughts.

They were back on the court as the players were getting into position. It was Japan's possession as Kuroko gave the ball to Aomine. The tanned ace then passed to Midorima but in a flash, Stakhanov stole the ball and dashed into Japan's goal. Kamijou looked on with horror and tried to catch up to the fast-breaking guard. Sadly, his speed and Zone-enhanced speed are unequalled.

 _No, I can't let Japan lose this one. I made a promise to them before this game._ He then heard the cheering of the crowd and his bench members.

 _I can't let them down. Everyone's cheering._

In a flash, he then remembered the times he's spent with Fukiyose, Tsuchimikado, Aogami and his former school…the time he's spent with Seirin even though it's not much but he didn't care...the time he spent with Index and Misaka…and the time he had first met Kuroko and Kagami… _There's no way I can let that all go down the drain._

When Stakhanov was about to make the shot as soon as the ball left his fingers, he saw a hand knock the ball from the net. The ball bounced until hit reached it outside and none of the players even bothering to move due to them being in shock at what had just transpired.

Jumping down from the net was both Stakhanov and Kamijou as the latter's eyes were hidden by his sweat-drenched hair. For a while there was silence as if something spectacular had just happened. But as soon as Kamijou had raised his head in the crowd, Fukiyose can only cover her mouth while her brown eyes widened and Misaka's eyes widened and her jaws opened ajar.

"Oh my goodness…" Izuki can't believe it.

"Kami-Kamijou's in the zone!" Hyuga shouted. "This is totally unexpected!"

"What? How's that possible?" Komoe asked in shock. "That's why he was able to block him. But how? What is the zone anyway?"

"The Zone refers to the player's state when they reach their maximum potential. It is a superlative of regular concentration and focus. The conditions to enter this state vary from each person." Koganei explained.

"But there are some fundamental requirements in order to enter the zone." Hyuga recovered from his initial shock. "One is that you should have an extreme amount of love and passion towards the game that you're willing to throw everything else away in order to win. Furthermore, the player must be highly talented. If I'm not mistaken, only prodigies or those who have practiced countless hours since they were younger can use the zone."

"But Kamijou-chan…I haven't seen him play basketball since he was young." Komoe argued. "There could have been some other explanations in it."

"Well…it might have been an Esper ability?" Misaka offered.

Hyuga only looked at the Tokiwadai ace with raised eyebrows. "What? Academy City had nothing to do with it. If you were watching it carefully, Aomine had entered his earlier. And he didn't even play in that city of yours."

"Okay. I get it. Just stop treating me like an idiot." Misaka sighed as she sulked in the chair.

"Or maybe because my cute kouhai had a tough mental grit." Kumokawa offered a more plausible explanation. "I don't completely know much about Zone I sports but I can tell something. Sports aren't just about physical prowess; it's also more of a mind game. For a game like basketball, you need to have both the skill and the instincts. We see that my cute kouhai had the skill and well—I've interacted with him a few times to know that he's not just a guy who will give up so easily."

"Well, there's that but what is his trigger to enter it anyway?" Tsuchida asked.

"Maybe…" Tsuchimikado took advantage of the momentary sullenness in their location to say something stupid again. "He can't just bear seeing Fukiyose-sama crying! Of course, it would be the end of the world of she does."

"Tsu-Tsuchimikado…" The girl in question was slightly offended.

"Well, they say that love is the strongest power-up boost!" Aogami wasn't any help at all as he joins the blonde.

Everything stopped after that moment. They refocused their eyes to the court to see Kuroko with the ball. He then chest passed to Kamijou. Without even a hitch, dribbled towards Stakhanov and when the brunette was about to steal the ball, he dribbled between his legs before redirecting the ball one-handed to Moriyama, who upon getting it was in a daze. Looking at where Kamijou is and where he's positioned, that was an extremely difficult pass. Both Ivanov and Borodin were in the path of the passing course and Kamijou still managed to get it to their shooting guard by bouncing it off the floor.

And more so, it arrived at Midorima's hand with such precision that it frightened him a bit. _That pass right now…is the same as how Akashi passes to us. The location. The timing. Even the angle to where he passed. Everything was perfect._

Getting out of his blankness quickly, he made the shot quickly as the ball swished smoothly in the ring. Everyone on their bench was left in awe, but thanks to the spike haired boy, the end may swing again in their favour.

Stakhanov had the ball, and once more made his way to Japan's court. However, by the time he reached the top of the circle, there Kamijou was, looking like a dragon who's about to rip apart anything that casually enters his territory.

Stakahnov proceeded with caution but the moment he stopped at the top of the circle, Midorima came to block him. Brushing him off as hardly a threat, Stakhanov dribbled around the Shutoku shooting guard but the moment he'd done so, Kamijou had come up to him, his hand reaching for the ball. Stakhanov drew back quickly. If he was a second too late on his reaction, Kamijou would have knocked it out of bounds.s

But then, Kuroko came from behind the shadows and knocked the ball from his hands the instant the brunette had switched. Kamijou had caught the ball and passing it to Aomine. The power forward quickly got into shooting position as he was about to dunk but Stakhanov had already come up on him for the block.

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as he saw the shadow loom over him but then, his eyes caught a flash of duck blue lightning-like line coming from a pair of eyes and the next thing he knew, Aomine saw that the boy asked for the ball as he leaped in the air. _You're going to dunk it?!_ But seeing that he's in the zone after all, he flung the orange ball towards the hands of Kamijou.

But Stakhanov was there as well, and when they saw this, Kise let out a horrified gasp as he fretted in the bench. But no matter how high Stakhanov had jumped, Kamijou was furiously determined.

And a determined Kamijou in the zone was not someone to be joked with.

He slammed the ball into net with such force that it blew away the brunette and the latter ended up crashing in the floor, leaving everyone stunned. Even Stakhanov himself looked up at boy who isn't even in his twenties with disbelief.

Murasakibara walked closed to him and he ruffled his spiky hair, Midorima gave him a pat in his shoulder and the pair of Kuroko and Aomine raised their hands for high-fives which he gladly gave them.

"The fuck?! Kami-yan wasn't even that tall and he managed to dunk it, much less against someone taller than him!" Tsuchimikado didn't know how he should react. "Is this the benefit of being in the Zone?!"

"I wished Kami-yan ripped down the backboard, nya!" Aogami replied.

The match progressed but even after Stakhanov had gotten up off the floor, the look on his face could tell everyone that he was far from alright. He didn't even move like he'd used to before as he had stopped his one-man play and all the Russian players were all beginning to get worried for their captain and as the match went on, Stakhanov's play become sloppy and predictable. And of course, Japan made use of this. Stakahnov's passes to his teammates were just plain awful, and this gave the spiky haired boy sufficient chances to steal the ball.

On one instance, Stakhanov had made a pass to Ivanov but it had never reached. Instead, Kamijou swooped in from where he is lurking and quickly dashed away, his speed so blinding. Shpagin, Borodin, and Andropov tried to stop him but once he stopped like a slow motion, he then cut in between the small space of the three and passed them like they were nothing before he made the layup.

Another time, he made a bad pass to Ivanov and luckily, the shooting guard caught it. However, as he shot it, it bounced off the rim of the net, and doing what he had to do, Murasakibara got the rebound. The ball was then passed to Kuroko who used the cyclone pass to get the ball to Kamijou who then threw up a version of his Formless Shot.

It was only through the efforts of Shpagin that Russia hasn't completely fallen apart. But even in his case, he had to contend with a young but strong center in Murasakibara, who was fiercely competing against him for position under the net.

"I can't believe this is Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado was impressed with what he is seeing. "It's like we're seeing a his true and final form."

" _I don't know about that. But to put it more accurately, he is now in his current best of state to play for the game._ "

"I see…" Fukiyose blinked as soon as she heard that familiar voice. After blinking, he then turned around to see a familiar blonde who is wearing his white t-shirt although his shorts is that of Team USA's jersey.

" _Eh? Nash Gold Jr.?_ "

" _Oh, so you remember me?_ " The smirk in the face of Gold didn't disappear as he took a seat just behind Misaka, who raised her eyebrows upon seeing the blonde point guard interact with the 'idiot's' former classmate. " _Hmmm…so that punk has entered the zone, huh? Well, although I supposed to expect it, I still can't say I'm not surprised he had overwhelmed Stakhanov this much._ "

Misaka, who can understand English quite well, then replied. " _I don't know who the hell are you but I'm positive that you're the only person that is not surprise by this outcome._ "

Everyone who is present can only gape at Misaka's direct way of asking as Gold only looked at her dubiously. " _Since I don't know who the hell you are as well, I'm positive you don't know the one-on-one match between me and that punk. Not like I'm in the mood to talk about it but after that game, I was told of his potential by Alex Garcia of his ability to possibly enter the Zone._ " The Jabberwocks captain replied gruffly.

Hyuga then gathered all his courage to ask the once violent (and still violent, albeit much nicer) American. " _So you already knew of it beforehand?_ "

" _More like, I expected that he'll enter it sooner although not in a fashion like this._ " Gold was surprisingly calm. " _That's why I'm here so I can witness it._ "

They all refocused on the match to see Stakhanov already committing error-prone passes. People in the crowd just can't believe this was the same guy who was just dominating the court a while back. It seemed that right now, he had spent all of his energy. He was the last to get back on defense, and the last to attack on offense. The Russian players wanted to have a say on their captain's decision making but they didn't say anything to the brunette.

On the other hand, Japan got the crowd jumping and screaming. Kamijou seemed to be on a roll, be it on scoring, stealing, or passing spree. He was a dark blur on the court, always on the lie in waiting for the ball. He dashed here and there, timing it just right. The moment the Russians passed the ball to their teammate, he pops up and makes a swat for it before passing it to his teammates.

Many people in the crowd had their jaws hung. Kamijou Touma was a beast on court. He didn't ease up one bit and the rest of Japan was all working in sync with the spiky haired boy. Kuroko assisted in getting the ball around, Midorima and Aomine were always in a position to shoot the ball. Murasakibara lived underneath the net and he had his equal share of the rebounds as he crashed down the boards.

Being unable to tolerate this mess, Russian coach Dmitry Lavrov was forced to call a full timeout.

 _Unbelievable. I never knew that Stakhanov is this brittle a player._ Lavrov thought as he watched his captain and point guard bow his head in shame as he kept quiet. _Because Japan managed to defeat his trump card, he's wavering this much. That immense mental damage creates a discord within the team…At this rate…_

" _It's time for a substitution, Stakhanov._ " The coach grimly announced.

" _I…I see, coach._ " The captain's head was covered in a white towel as he hung his head. " _I'm sorry…_ "

Suddenly, he felt a hand squeezed his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it was none other than their center, Aleksandr Shpagin.

" _Captain, for once, leave this to me._ " He said in a deep voice. " _If you're going to sit here, than at the very least, let me have the ball. Japan is strong. We'll compete until the very end._ "

" _I see…_ " Stakhanov decided at that point to put their faith on their big man. " _Then play until the very end. Make your captain proud._ "

Up in the crowd, Gold leaned back on his seat as he sipped a cold soda he bought immediately after their game.

" _The best course of action right now is to sub him out._ " The Jabberwocks guard huffed. " _If he stays longer, it would only create damage in their mental capacity_."

"But to think, just because Kamijou dunked against him, he's all shaken up?" Izuki started. "And this is the guy who led you Russia to the finals? Even South Korea's Shin Dong-il is much more resilient even if they lost in the end."

"As a matter of fact, the fact that Kamijou reached all the way here means..." Koganei said then stopped. "Well…you all know what I mean…"

"You mean he's now the best point guard for the whole tournament? Don't jump to conclusions yet." Hyuga smacked his head. "You do know that Akashi is there as well?"

"But he's injured today. Who knows? He might even be able to make it to the All-Star Team of the Tokyo Olympics." Izuki argued against their captain. "Anything is possible."

"Well, that's if they manage to hold on for the win." Hyuag shrugged and then added. "To teel you honestly, when I looked into Kamijou's eyes, there is this possibility that he is going deeper into the zone. His performance is proof of it. The passes that Kiyoshi and the rest of them receive are just so precise and smooth that if Japan could've gone into quasi-zone because of it, then it would be possible. While on the other hand, Stakhanov's heart is in disarray. A disturbance will lead to idle thoughts, and with idle thoughts, you'll fall out of the zone. And that's what exactly happened."

"I see." Izuki said. "But you said deeper in the zone. What does that even mean? Do you mean the same thing against our game against Rakuzan last Winter Cup?"

"If he succeeds in opening the second door to the gate, then it would be safe to say that the game would be put away in favor of Japan." Hyuga said. "But like Kuroko always say, we won't know until the final buzzer had been sounded."

Just then, crowd roused up once more, prompting them to look at the court. The time out was over and the two teams had returned to the court. It seems that in place of Stakhanov, Russia had decided to put an inexperienced point guard as the game then resumed.

It was Russia's ball as the newly-inserted guard had the ball. He then saw Shpagin asking for the ball as his back was against Murasakibara, who was throwing his weight. Despite the tight defense, Shpagin decided to hop step as he then fades away for the shock. Murasakibara was initially taken by surprised but je recovers just in time to jump as well and try to stop the shot. But the Russian center had already released it as the ball found its target.

Shpagin raised up his right hand as a form of celebration.

 _Shpagin is still playing well. Is he putting it all in the line?_ Akashi thought as he noticed that his movements had no wasted motions.

However, the Rakuzan captain was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the ball crash into their net. Everyone froze up but then they turned around to see Japan, the same position that they'd just left them, but the Midorima was in his shooting form. Both his hands were above his head, his left hand stretched upwards with his palm facing the ceiling, his right hand slightly bent. He had just shot one of his infamous shots.

"Midorima's limitless range. It still gives me a heart attack." Hyuga muttered to himself.

Russia quickly restarted but the moment that number 33 received the ball, the players all saw that Shpagin was once again asking for the ball. Almost instinctively, they looked to Kamijou who was still in his zone. He was the closest to net, and even though Russia was passing around the ball, he didn't move an inch. Japan didn't move an inch—they knew that Kamijou knew what he was doing.

Shpagin had then passed the ball to Borodin in such a way that it had them stunned. Borodin then stormed towards Kamijou, hoping to get around him due to him receiving such a good pass. But as soon as the forward made a crossover, the weight of the ball left his hands and Kamijou was seen dashing down the court. Russia quickly went into chase as number 33 was catching up to the blond. But with his vision gradually widening, the spiky haired boy knew what to do.

Kamijou bounced the ball to the left and then swiftly catching it back and flung it to the right where Kuroko had run pass. The passing specialist then redirected it to Aomine who then dribbles it once before dunking the ball.

Japan then retreated to their half as Shpagin was giving the ball to their point guard.

As the match progressed, both teams seemed to have gone into a battle of passing. Shpagin's one-man attempts to bring their team within striking distance were nothing short of amazing, but Kamijou Touma were otherworldly. For both teams, there seemed to have been some sorts of rhythm being created. It was even evident to the audience. Kamijou's passes could go through even the tightest of spaces and it always landed firmly in the hands of his target that even the players who received it were always left in a state of shock.

It was then that Kamijou Touma's former classmates and adversaries began to look at him with newfound admiration. They knew that the boy basically an idealistic guy was but this was something else. The zone brought out his highest skills, which in their eyes, made him seem like a demon.

"That motherfucker!" One Japanese fan took them out of their thoughts. "Shpagin had just dunked on both Murasakibara and Aomine!"

Back in the court, Midorima was seen panting for oxygen as they were all shaken up by the fact that Shpagin managed to slam the ball against _both_ Aomine (the strongest offensive player and their ace) and Murasakibara (their strongest defender and shot blocker).

" _We're not going down that easily!_ " Shpagin roared.

Kamijou was sweating profusely as he watches the whole Russian team now determined to slug it out until the last buzzer. "Damn, this is pretty hard…"

"It looks like Shpagin-san had brought them to pseudo-zone…" Kuroko said as he notes the small red lightning in their eyes.

If this was their first time seeing it, it would have frighten them to their bottom of their hearts. But instead, they remained calm as they simply watched the Russians wait for them.

"Damn, just when there was already a light at the end of the tunnel..." Kiyoshi said as he almost hugged Mibuchi by instinct. "And what's worst, it's down to two minutes."

"And look at Kamijou, he looks exhausted but he's still in the zone. If he should fall out now, Japan's efforts would only fall in vain." Izuki said.

"The only way they can beat them is if Kamijou opens the second door." Kagami said. "But can he even force the gatekeeper out of his way…"

They then refocused on the match to see Midorima with the ball and was about to shoot when Ivanov came up to with such a speed that the Shutoku ace got actually distracted and stumbled backwards. But luck was on their side as Kamijou quickly came in and stole the ball from Moriyama and redirected it to Kuroko, who shot the ball with is signature Phantom Shot. It landed on the rim of the net as it swished before hitting the bottom.

"Guys, just do what you have to." Kamijou was dribbling the ball as they made their way to defend. "I'll come up with something. I'll probably steal the ball if someone comes to block."

And so, in those last 119 seconds, the match became nasty.

With all five but one of Russia's players in a quasi-zone, the other four Japanese players had a hard time dealing with them. Midorima and Aomine, who was the first to exit the zone earlier, found it difficult to get the ball through the hoop, Murasakibara was beginning to succumb to pressure and fatigue as he is beginning to lose some rebounds to Shpagin. Kuroko didn't really do much as he was mostly coordinating with Kamijou. Things were looking bleak once again as the spiky haired boy was the only one in the zone and yet, it was clear that even he was becoming tired and drained.

But even so, Japan managed to get some shots in, thanks to Kuroko's quick thinking and his compatibility with Kamijou's zone. With the two combining their attacks by passing back-and-forth and cutting inside, the players were somehow able to make layups and outside shots to remain afloat.

Once more, it was Japan's possession and Kamijou was storming down the court with the ball. Kuroko had just passed to him, and told him to score so that they can somehow regain their spirits. The other players cheered as well, giving him some sort of push. He easily passed Number 33 as he weaved through the defense but due to the sweat on the court by the time he reached into the paint area, he accidentally slipped. Seeing that at least, he still has space, Kamijou decided to hurl the ball upwards, knowing that he wouldn't have been able to jump.

It landed on the top of the backboard, but then, it seemed that the basketball gods decided to smile upon Japan so the ball then tilted to the left, falling into the basket, leaving the Japanese audience scrambling to find words to describe what they saw. Kamijou exhaled a breath and motioned to get up. Reaching on his hands, they started to become wobbly as his legs feeling heavy. When Japan saw the spike haired raven frantically trying to get up, panic began to rise as their bench attempted to stand up and aid the boy. Dashing towards the net, the rest of the playing five fretted for the worst.

Kuroko was the closest to arrive so he quickly assisted his Seirin teammate. "Are you tired, Kamijou-kun?" he asked.

"Alight but I can keep going on." Kamijou took he hand as he slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Midorima asked when he reached the boys.

"I slipped on sweat. My speed added to it as well." Kamijou replied. "

"Oi, do you want to be subbed off?" Aomine asked, showing concern in his own gruff way. "You look like you're about to collapse!"

"But―"

"Kamijou-kun, I understand what you want but right now, we can't think of winning or losing right now. We can't have you dying on us." Kuroko gently said. "We're a team. We've went to the finals together. That alone is already a big accomplishment. We all wanted to win but right now, you're more important than the gold medal."

Kamijou felt it. In the tealnette's words and seeing the look on their faces, it only made his desire to win for them burn more fervently. Bur then, he looked at the clock. It was a minute remaining and they were behind by a couple of baskets. He then stood up like nothing happened.

 _I'll manage. I can hold out._

"I can last till the end. " Kamijou smiled.

"What?!"

"Just trust me."

"Idiot. That's what we've been doing ever since." Midorima pushes up his glasses.

In a few seconds, the match resumed as all Japanese supporters knew that if they fail from here, then they would have no chance to win at all.

It was Russia's ball and number 33 was at the top of the circle while facing off against Kamijou. The former can't help but notice that there was something strange about the way Japan is defending. _Are they becoming desperate?_ He thought as he noticed that they were in an all court man-toman, but something seemed off. Kamijou had reverted back to normal but even so, Shpagin immediately sensed the danger. Number 33 then quickly passed to Borodin who then passed to Anropov who had Aomine. Not being able to do anything, he then passed to Ivanov when Midorima closed in against him.

Ivanov then chest passed the ball to Number 33 who still had Kamijou to face off with. Shpagin then got free from Murasakibara as he run up to their floor general and called out to him. But instead, he passed to Andropov who quickly weaved around Kuroko. He was about to make a layup when Midorima closed in fast and jumped for the block. However, he quickly went into the double clutch form but then, Aomine saw it coming and jumped to block him. The tanned ace then knocked the ball away from his hands.

Shpagin was left dumbfounded at this. Their actions to him seem like they were all instinct, but still, it seemed that they were matching Kamijou's movements as they looked like they were moving as one. But as the game seemed to have gone to a halt, something had caught the attention of the Russian center.

Kamijou Touma had entered Zone once again.

 _How did that happen?!_ He can't believe it as Kuroko quickly retrieved the ball and passed it to Kamijou, who began to run. The latter and the Phantom Sixth Man then went into a series of fast passes and this gave Russia had a hard time keeping up with the ball. The two looked like blurs on the court as their synchronization was flawless. The other members fell into place as though this was planned, and as soon as they neared Number 33, Kuroko sent the ball past the redhead, and into Aomine's hand who was running towards the net.

He didn't shoot however as he passed the ball behind him and Kuroko had come up and sent it flying to Moriyama who made a perfect three. And throughout all this, they held eye-contact with each other. But for Kamijou who had amazingly re-entered the zone for the second time in this game, the second door had swung wide open in his image.

Hyuga noticed this and smiled warmingly. "Goodness, Kamijou still had a lot to offer to our team."

"What do you mean?" Fukiyose heard him and she didn't understood it.

"With the help of Kuroko, he was able to open the second gate towards the second zone—a powerful zone within a zone." Izuki explained. "It only opens to those prodigies who understood real teamwork and for him to open it almost by will alone is amazing in itself."

The Japanese supporters cheered once again, and when they looked at scoreboard, they saw that Russia was sitting on 120 while Japan was on 119 with ten seconds left on the clock. Tsuchimikado covered his face with both his hands but left an opening in between his index and middle fingers so that he could still watch.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tsuchimikado?" Fukiyose asked.

"Eh…I can't watch Kami-yan lose, nya…"

"But you can peek…" Himegami sighed.

Aomine had the ball and then he passed to Kuroko. Shpagin shouted to get them into place as they needed to put some stops to their offense in order to secure their win. Kuroko then looked across to Midorima and Kamijou, and due to the zone, they were able to understand each other.

Kuroko then made the decision to pass the rock to their point guard, who asked for it. Kamijou then realized that Midorima was not being double teamed but the moment the green-headed shooter looked at him, Kamijou merely nodded as if they are going to execute one last play. Midorima gave a small smile before he entered his shooting form, causing his defenders to think that he must have gone insane as he doesn't have the ball with him. But to those who know, they knew this is one move Midorima hasn't done in the whole tournament and yet, it's one of his staple signature attacks.

"That's…" Koganei was stunned.

"Midorima and Takao's…" Tsuchida was surprised as well.

"Sky Direct Three Point Shot!" Hyuga finished it as Misaka didn't anticipate this one. "Eh? That guy just made his shooting form even without having the ball?!"

Before anyone from the Russians can even react towards the strange sight, Kamijou flung the ball to his right side as he knew Midorima is left-handed. In just five second, the ball landed perfectly in Midorima's hands as he was airborne and as the four second struck, he immediately released the ball before he leaves it up to fate.

Both Japan and Russia held their breaths as the crowd began to shake in nervousness as the ball tavelled in a perfect arc towards. When the remaining one second finally counted down to zero, the ball then was heard swishing in the soft nylon net before it reached the bottom and onto the hardwood floor.

All of their supporters were wide-eyed at the sequence as the score board then moved.

 **Japan - 122**

 **Russia - 120**

The match was over.

Japan was victorious.

The crowd erupted into frenzy as they were all screaming and blowing and honking. The match officials had to look at the crowd as the noise was enough to make anyone go deaf. Japan's bench players dashed onto the court, jumping and cheering as they were now Tokyo Summer Olympics Men's Basketball Tournament champions. Kamijou had already collapsed onto his butt, unable to move due to lactic acid build-up and the fatigue he had experienced. Kuroko and Kagami walked over to the blond and helped him up, but soon everyone reached where he was. Kise then gestured to Aomine and Midorima and with a laugh, they then hoisted the unsteady spiky haired boy onto the Murasakibara's shoulders.

Amidst the laughter and celebration that ran out at this, no one paying attention to the sulking Russian team. It might have been unbelievable but they've been defeated, by the hands of a young team composed of entirely teenagers that doesn't seem to know the word defeat. Stakhanov and Shpagin stood and watched them cheer, the pain in their chests unbearable. Shpagin can only tap the shoulders of their captain as he himself wanted to cry.

 _I thought we might be able to win all the way…_ Stakhanov thought as tears began to escape his eyes. _But I was wrong. These teenagers wanted it more for their nation. I don't blame them. They're here to win too. I guess it's not our time yet._ He then walked over and went to where Kamijou was standing.

" _Congratulations for the game you gave us._ " He said at the surprised Kamijou although the latter did take his hand to shake.

" _Thanks. But you veterans were formidable._ " Kamijou spoke. " _We had to wring out everything our bodies could. If this game went to overtime, I don't think we would have won._ "

" _Enjoy it while it lasts. We'll win next time._ " Stakhanov genuinely smiled.

" _Sure, let's play again the next time we meet._ "

As Stakhanov was about to talk to Akashi, the right captain, a rumbling could be heard coming from the tunnel. Bouncers were seen running from it in a state of shock. What—or rather who―emerged made the whole Japanese team laugh. It was the entire Seirin team, Kamijou's former classmates, Index, Misaka, Shirai (who wanted to congratulate his cousin), and his parents.

And that's when the noise got even louder. Yomikawa and Komoe were present as well to try and restore order in their students, Tsuchimikado trying to speak with their friends but he was back on top of Murasakiabar's shoulder so he couldn't reach. Once the spiky haired boy was down, Fukiyose came towards him and hugged him as they were shielded from the camera through Murasakibara.

"You idiot! I knew you can pull off." Fukiyose reprimanded the boy. "But you should rest now after this. We'll see each other after summer break in school."

"Yeah—hah, what did you say?" Kamijou didn't understand it perfectly due to the noise threatening to make them deaf. But as the boy began to undress his black jersey that revealed a white sleeveless undershirt, someone else butted in their conversation.

"You idiot! Do you know what kind of stunt you pulled off?!" For some reason, Misaka was livid as hell as she threatened to zap the boy.

"Hah? What's with you and you're getting angry?" Kamijou was dumbfounded.

"Idiot! You made us all worried when you slipped in the floor." Misaka angrily explained although she was deeply concerned about his safety. "We thought you were running out of your mind when you insisted to keep on playing. Actually, we were already shocked the moment we realized you're never even going to get a break or a sub off."

"Misaka-san, don't worry. I'm fine. This Kamijou-san had faced more dangers before like in England. Slipping is no problem to me." The boy replied confidently.

"Touma!"

"I-Index?"

"Touma, congratulations!" The silver-haired nun threw himself into Kamijou and Fukiyose. "This means we should go and celebrate!"

As they all watch this happen, Kamijou Shiina and Kamijou Touma can only smile. _This game had made our boy turn into a man among his peers. We're proud of you, Touma._

But before Himegami can say something as well, the announcer spoke.

" _Attention. Please, vacate the court, all those who aren't players so we can proceed to the awarding ceremony._ "

"Shit! We never lined-up, did we?" Hayama said as he was busy playing with the confetti that was popped above the ceiling of the gymnasium. Quickly, after much shuffling, Index, Misaka, Fukiyose, Kamijou's parents and company retreated off the court and Japan went to the center circle to line up. Russia came back onto the court with a look of sadness on their faces.

As for the crowd, they never stopped laughing, as the antics the Japanese team was beyond hilarious. The officials foreign referees sighed a relief and were actually glad that the next major basketball tournament was in Greece in four years. At least, they will be able to get a break from the unruly crowd.

" _122 to 120, Japan wins the whole tournament!_ "

" _Thank you very much!_ "

* * *

After the last ritual of the game, the ceremony was held as the teams in the final four then gathered in the court as the All-Star Lineup for the whole tournament. When the best point guard was called, Komoe cried in tears of joy when her former student's name was called. Kamijou then proudly took the plaque although by some kind of misfortune, the plaque seemed to have lose screws as it suddenly fell apart in his hands and the glass shattered.

"Seems my luck had finally run out. Such misfortune…" He muttered to himself as all the officials scrambled to clean the mess and to give him a new plaque which was unmarked.

For the shooting guard, Midorima's name was called upon and the Shutoku ace began to ramble about his Oha-Asa horoscope and how he attributed his victory to his fate. For the small forward, Kise was somehow expecting that he'll get it but instead, it landed to Oleg Borodin, who was somehow elated to receive the award.

"The hell…" Kise muttered to himself as Momoi, who helped in managing their team, simply tapped his shoulder as sigh of sympathy.

Aomine then began to celebrate the moment he won the best Power Forward. "Ghad, this would boost Ahomine's already-big ego…" Kagami whispered to himself. Finally, Shpagin won the Best Center although Murasakibara didn't mind. He was too busy munching his sweets as Shpagin accepted his award.

After the All-Star Awardings, the distribution of medals then proceeded as United States of America was the first to accept their bronze medals. Being the captain, Nash Gold Jr. accepted the third place plaque on behalf of his teammates. After that, Russia took their silver medals as their coach took the second place plaque for them.

Finally, the champions were announced and once again, the crowd was cheering wildly as Japan took the podium and began to receive their medals. After receiving his medal, Kise then said, "Hey, guys! I have an idea. Why don't we take a photo with us biting into our medals?"

Midorima had expected that Akashi, being the captain, would disapprove of it. But to his disappointment, their redheaded captain didn't disagree and he even said that they'll do it after the official photo taking. "Never expected in my whole life to even win something like this…" Kamijou said, looking at his heavy gold medal.

"So I take it that this is your first lucky event?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmmm…you can say that could be the case."

After the official picture-taking, they all headed in the dugout where they were met with fans and their teammates and relatives. Kamijou then spotted Fukiyose immediately as well as Misaka, Index, and Shokuhou, who seemed to be a bit reluctant to go with them.

"Hey, wanna take pics? They said we'll take one in a few minutes." Kamijou called out to the four as he goes nearer to them. "And…oh…uh….honey-scent girl, let's take a photo with them."

"Re-Really?!" The Mental Out's starry eyes shone further as the team began to have a groufie picture.

"One…two…three…"

"You idiot, why am I kneeling in front of you…"

"Neh, Short Hair, you're squishing me!"

 _Flash!_

The flash of the camera went off and after some processing in the machine, they were able to take the photos.

"So chaotic…" Aida Riko said as she was holding a picture of the whole Japanese Men's National Basketball Team together with Seirin, Kamijou's former classmates, Misaka, Index, Shokuhou, Shirai, Kamijou's parents, Komoe, and Yomikawa as they all compressed in one tiny space.

"What a small world…"


	30. Aftermath (Into the Future)

"Ah…such misfortune…"

Thus, the usual metaphor of one Kamijou Touma came as he was walking all alone towards Seirin High School with his school bag case and duffel bag.

"Summer had ended and yet, I don't feel like going to school at all…" The spiky haired boy groaned to himself as his morning was anticlimactic for a young Olympian. His alarm clock exploded because the batteries are expired and earlier on, he had slipped in the stairs, although he was fortunate that he didn't suffer any injury in the head or knees.

"But at least, I don't need to partake in mandatory System Scan in this place…"

In case anyone had forgot, he had just finished leading the Akatsuki Five to the gold medal just two weeks ago. Finally, after nearly six decades of fruitless attempts, Japan's national basketball team finally broke the long drought by winning the Men's Olympics Basketball Tournament together with Kuroko, Kagami, all of the Generation of Miracles, and other notable players like three of the Uncrowned Kings like Kiyoshi and Mibuchi.

 _Mah, such memories despite the short time we're together._ Kamijou felt sad as he pushes the door of his classroom and from there, he was met by Hayashi, his classmate and member of Seirin's cheerleading team, who congratulated him for their championship. "Congratulations, Kamijou-kun! We knew you could do it!"

"Uh…thanks although right now, I'm not having the best morning…ever…" Kamijou groaned as he went to his seat.

The day has started rather blandly as Kamijou looked a bit sleepy. Remembering that he had sent a test message to Kuroko and Kagami that they go ahead to school without him this morning, he was doodling in his notebook just to prevent himself from sleeping.

At lunch time, he didn't even went out of his room as he instead slept in the last thirty minutes of his lunch after eating only small amounts of his bento. But to his misfortune, he was constantly pestered by his classmates who, ironically, only wanted to congratulate him for being a gold medalist and an All-Star team. _Thank you all. Can you all let me sleep now?_ But despite his silent protest, he did grant the girls a photo taking activity while he simply exchanged words with the boys. _At least, they don't—okay, I don't want to jinx it…I'll just let my stupid brain shut down for the moment._

Fortunately for the spiky haired boy, it looked like classes ended rather early since their math teacher isn't in school; quickly, he dashed out of his classroom so he can change right away into his basketball practice attire as he only need to pull down his uniform. On the way, he slipped into a wet spot that the school janitor barely missed and in the process, he _again_ shattered the screen of his flip phone. _Such misfortune…_

After switching to his playing clothes of their Seirin shorts and a back sleevless shirt, he then carried his things as he goes outside of the main building towards their basketball gymnasium. _Looks like regular school practices would resume right now._ Kamijou sighed as he pushed the sliding door open and he was greeted by the usual sight of seeing his seniors huddling up as they prepare for practice as well, his fellow second years sitting on the benches, and their rookie players jogging around the court. _He's improving rather well. Good for him._ Kamijou saw Hamazura practicing his jump shot in the three-point line.

"'Sup…" He called our rather lamely but he did got the attention of his teammates.

"Oh, Kamijou is here!" Koganei said rather cheerfully as he waves what looks like a newspaper.

"Good timing. Now that Kamijou-kun is here, we can finally start the announcement. Boys! Gather up!" In a nick of time, everyone was already gathered in the center circle as Hyuuga and the rest of the seniors were gathered in front, directly facing their _kouhais_. From the looks of it, it looked like it was serious as the faces in their upperclassmen were a bit serious. _They're always serious but not as intense as this one._ Kamijou wondered as they waited for their captain to speak.

"As you know, it is customary for third year students to graduate from club activities during the summer but there are some exceptions for teams whose tournament schedule does not match up, so withdrawing from the basketball team is voluntary. At Seirin, we have decided to stay on the team. However, since our exams have been coming up and they have been scheduled rather earlier than expected, we are going to hand over the administrative and organizational tasks to other people." Aida announced before their juniors. "We have discussed this already during the times that some of you are not present due to your commitments towards the national team and was came to this conclusion."

"You are all aware that we're now third years." Hyuuga stepped forward as he inhaled deeply, as if he's mentally preparing himself for what he'll say next. "Since that's the case, that means that some months from now, we're retiring from this basketball club that we had established even before the current second years have arrived. But unfortunately, tests for college admission have been scheduled rather early so as heavy as our hearts felt, we have decided to finally decide the Seirin team's new captain."

Every one of the younger players, notably the second years, looked at each other.

"While we will still be available as a regular player and will help out if there are any questions or problems, I will be handing over my duties as the team captain to someone." Hyuga added. "Someone who I think will do a great job at leading Seirin for the months to come, including next year."

The announcement had been a little unexpected but for some reasons, Kamijou did not feel too surprised or stunned by the announcement. He had seen the third years ducking their heads together quite often during their practice sessions and there had been a bit of worry and tension in the air around them everytime they speak in whispers and huddles. He was glad to see that those had been gone today. All of them looked relaxed and happy. They must have found a good solution.

Aida pulled up the whiteboard they have been using for strategy planning. Strips and pieces of paper were covering something that had been written on it. "I will announce the new regulars for the upcoming games and positions for the new season and effectively our lineup for the Winter Cup. I have done this in order for you guys to easily transition into your new roles once we all graduate from the club and I am pleased to announce that our future core will be able to rely on a great supporting team on the bench and we will definitely all be able to graduate in peace, knowing that Seirin High School's basketball club will be in good hands in the future. Do not be disappointed if this is not yet your season. Your time to shine will definitely come and do not think that just because you are marked as reserve for now, you will not be called up to play during a game. All of you are important for the team."

"You'll have a nice slow start," Hyuga crossed his arms. "With a new rule for this year's Interhigh, we have automatically seeded due to us winning last year's Winter Cup. And due to the Olympic's, the Interhigh would be adjusted only for this year and it would become a drawing of lots for those who looks to compete directly on the Interhigh Wars. That means it would be a win-or-go-home situation for schools like Shutoku, Kirisaki Dai Ichi, and Seiho in just a single elimination game."

Kamijou heaved a sigh as he then became relaxed. _Then I can be less tense for now…_

"Well then, as for the team we will be entering this battle with…" Aida continued. She then unveiled names one by one along with their positions. There were no big changes in the regular lineup but the second string had undergone some reshuffling. _So Hamazura's sticking into the shooting guard position and Kuroko is still the small forward, in an official match. Kagami would become the forward-center._

"And finally, Seirin's new captain," Aida glanced at Hyuga, who pulled out the jersey with the number 4 emblazoned on it.

Everyone held their breath. The question as to who would be captain seemed to be a big unknown even among the team members. Even some of the third years looked confused. It seemed like only a handful of people were aware of the plan.

Kamijou found himself wondering as well. There were a few people among their second year batch who were very dependable but nobody who struck him as a captain figure. Nobody he could see Hyuga and the other seniors putting their trust in. Kuroko, while he is the smartest among the second years and the best in strategizing, had a delicate body and his skill required him to stay out for duration of the match. Kagami was already the ace and due to his bad academic performance, Hyuga would not be that stupid to put the redhead into the position of authority. The trio of Kawahara, Furihata, and Fukuda simply didn't have the vibe to lead a team and Hamazura—well, he just came to this club late.

Suddenly, Hyuga took out his number 4 jersey and quickly pushed it into Kamijou's non-suspecting hands. "Well, it looks like you're the most capable among the second years, Kamijou. Here. You won't be wearing your number 16 from his day on."

"Eh?! Me?!" The spiky haired boy thought that the shooting guard is joking. "Are you serious about this, captain?"

"Don't call me captain anymore, stupid." Hyuuga sighed as he taps the shoulders of the guard. "Just call me senpai. Don't worry…we have talked this for a couple of months. We're confident that you'll be able to lead them from here, Captain Kamijou."

"You wouldn't be holding that if we weren't." Aida smiled sweetly. "Teppei himself was the one who pushed the proposal for you to be the new captain and we agreed wholeheartedly. Don't worry, Kuroko would be the vice-captain and he will help you run the team well. And like I said, we're still around for now but we'll leave Seirin in your hands, Kamijou-kun. You, Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, show them the strength of Seirin's new team."

The younger boy looked at the black jersey with wide eyes before sighing. "Fine, I accept it "

"Another thing…we got some help in the manager department so my task would be quite lighter now." Aida said in a relieved manner. "Oh…I think she's here. Everyone, go and say hi to her!"

"Sorry, senpai. I arrived a bit late…"

And before their eyes, their new manager has arrived. She is a girl with a good height and pretty face. The appearance of this brown-eyed girl surprised the new captain of the Seirin Basketball Club.

"Fu-Fukiyose?! You transferred here?!" Kamijou was understandably surprised as she saw the female teen stand in front of them.

Ignoring the spiky haired boy, Aida then introduced the _familiar_ girl in front of them. "As you all know, this is Fukiyose Seiri-san. She's a smart student so she'll be very helpful to us. Please be nice to her."

"Anou…" Kuroko was flabbergasted. "You're in Academy City, right? So you're now a Seirin student?"

"Pretty much obvious." The Forehead Deluxe replied confidently before turning her gaze towards Seirin's new captain and added. "From now one, you'll take care of me, you idiot Touma."

"Y-Yeah…" Even though he was obviously stuttering, Kamijou is still happy that at least, this youth rom-com of his wasn't wrong as he expected at the start. _At least, there's something good that happened in this gloomy day! This stupid Kamijou-san finally got his own real girl!_ He was in his own dreamland that his drooling caused Kuroko and Kagami to shy away as the former then tapped the spiky haired boy in the shoulder. "Uh…captain…" Kuroko was now calling their friend captain. "Captain…you're spacing out a little…"

Kamijou just snapped out of his daydream just in time to see his teammates watching him weirdly. Smiling sheepishly, he said. "Ah, I'm sorry. By the way, Seiri…if you really meant it, please take care of this poor Kamijou-san as well from now on."

Fukiyose blushed for the moment as everyone became silent at the words of the spiky haired boy. Aida was gaping as the seniors didn't know what to say.

It wasn't until Kuroko coughed that the spiky haired boy was able to speak. "W-Well, let's start practice now, senpais…"

All of the sudden, Hamazura chuckled as he said. "Well, since you're now the captain boss, we'll expect you to stir the ship to victory!"

Kagami joined in. "Look at you. Who'd have thought you'd be the captain of this ship one day. Let's do this."

Kuroko smiled before replying. "Don't think we'll let you off easy just because we're friends, Kagami-kun. Your grades will still matter."

"Aww! Come on!"

Aida then said. "Well, with that said, we'll leave for now."

"Eh? Coach?" Furihata was aghast to see their seniors already leaving the place quickly.

"Actually, as the graduating batch, we have something to do for this week so we won't really be around until Friday." Hyuga sighed as he realized sooner that this would be harder than he thought. "Tomorrow, the third year batch would depart for Shizuoka Prefecture for a spiritual retreat which would last until Friday in the morning. That's why starting today, Kamijou will be starting as the captain. Fukiyose would be in-charge in place of coach so behave well."

"Oh…then have a safe trip, coach…senpais…" Kuroko blinked as they watch their senpais exit the gym doors.

Once the dust has been settled, everyone then eyed Kamijou, who wasn't used to this kind of intense glaring. _In fact, this just beats the glares of my former classmates._ Nevertheless, he steels himself as he was prepared to take over to fill the shoes that Hyuga left. "Just my luck. Well, as the first order for this afternoon, we'll have a scrimmage. First years versus us second years except me and Kuroko."

"What do you mean, captain?" Kuroko asked.

"For now, you'll be the referee of the game." Kamijou calmly replied as he pulled out a whistle given to him by the coach and hands it to the tealnette. "I'll oversee the scrimmage so I can see what the freshmen need to improve. But for now, all of you, warm up. Ten layups from the left wing and ten layups from the right wing. Then five free throws each. After that, we can start the game."

Fukiyose felt a smile forming in her lips as she watches her boyfriend direct the team as they began to warm up. She then remembered what Aida told her and she began to read the statistics of the players so she can familiarize herself more with the whole team.

"Does Komoe-sensei know your decision?"

The Iron Wall Girl heard Kamijou's voice suddenly asking her and she raised her head up to see the boy already watching her do her own duties. "She's the first one that I reached out. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that…it was all too sudden." Kamijou raised his eyebrows. "I mean, that would mean leaving Himegami and the others…"

"Actually, Aisa would move here as well, only that it would be a month later…"

"Ok…heh?!"

"I don't know if you already knew but our school has been rumoured that it would be shut down in a few months due to the shifting of resources towards more prominent schools like Tokiwadai or Nagatenjouki." Fukiyose calmly explained as she turned the page to Kuroko's profile. "It's not like I believe in rumours but recently, Komoe-sensei has been asked if she would want to continue teaching in Academy City. Aside from that, I just had some self-reflection for the past few days and it just came to my senses that the Power Curriculum Program has been doesn't seem to be helpful for Level 0 students like us."

"Well—you're not wrong though but…" Kamijou then remembered Misaka. "More accurately, not everyone who aspires to become an Esper ends up becoming one. In my case, I'm just glad I decided I actually ended up here. It's not bad—except for the overtime training and Hyuga-senpai's occasional clutch-time mood."

"You're being lazy again…" Fukiyose reprimanded him.

"Hnn…not really. It's just culturally different here." The spiky haired boy said as the two of them stand side by side together. "By the way, everyone…" He clapped his hands to garner the attention of everyone. "Once everyone had finished your warm ups, Kuroko can immediately start the game. First years, choose whoever you want to play for the five positions. Second years, Kagami, play the center. Fukuda, power forward, Hamazura and Furihata, the 2 and 1, respectively. Kawahara, occupy the three-spot."

In a matter of minutes, the scrimmage has started as Kagami had caught the ball as fast as he can. While the game was underway, Kamijou and Fukiyose were both discussing random topics and as they went on, the boy had a thought.

 _This is going to be a long year._

* * *

The remainder of their high school lives flew quickly.

It can be said that after winning the Olympics Tournament, everything had a few changes as every people had moved on with their lives. For Kamijou, he had become the captain of the team which means he was now carrying the burden of leading the team along with Kuroko and Kagami against the Generation of Miracles. For Fukiyose, she still kept in touch with the few people she had interacted back in Academy City and now, she transitioned from being a _de facto_ class representative to becoming a team mom for a group of misfits in the Seirin basketball club, notably to Kamijou (of course), Kagami, Kuroko, Hamazura (when Takitsubo isn't with him), and their two rookies in Asahina and Yagi.

Their Interhigh campaign had kicked off with a loud bang as Seirin High School had blasted Senshinkan, 108 – 62 behind Kamijou and Hyuga even when their power forward was in foul trouble. Thus, it had become like walk in the park until they have reached the semi-finals where they faced Midorima's Shutoku High School while in the other game, Akashi faced Aomine as their schools once again goes head-on. It was a slow start for the guys in white as Midorima was thirsty for revenge and he kept Seirin at bay with his hailstorm of three-pointers but through the efforts of Kuroko, Seirin manages to turn around the game as Kagami finally shut down Midorima as Kamijou had scored clutch baskets that finally gave them the lead and eventually, the win, 96 – 94. This set them up for an Interhigh final against Rakuzan, who easily beat Touou, 102 – 89 despite Aomine scoring majority of the points for his school.

The final game for the championship was just intense.

With Akashi now in his best and three Uncrowned Kings finally taking the match seriously, it was really a bloodbath for Seirin. Yet, Kamijou and his teammates gave it all their best despite narrowly losing the game, 110 – 104 and once again, Rakuzan was the Interhigh Tournament champion while Seirin had to content themselves for a runner-up finish. On the other game, Aomine and Midorima went head-on and the former came out on top as Touou scraped nail-and-tooth to snatch the third place with a score of 120 – 101.

Because of their Interhigh loss, Aida Riko decided to make their practices a bit tougher as they go on again to a training camp. At this point, the bond between the seniors and the juniors were strengthened, particularly because Hyuga knows that this would be the last year they they would be able to enjoy their times in the basketball club.

As for Kamijou Touma and Fukiyose Seiri, well, their just relationship blossomed even further, drawing them closer to each other than before. But of course, they had their quarrels and their fights, particularly because of the boy's nonchalant reactions to his studies. But when all was said and done, they had made up particularly fast (within two to three days) and strangely, it wasn't because Seirin, who were not aware of their private PDAing (maybe except for Kiyoshi and probably, Kuroko), but because of Himegami, who would sometimes intervene.

It was then time for the Winter Cup to begin, and all the teams that entered were only thinking of two things: to win the championship and to knock out either Rakuzan or Seirin. Because of Interhigh, Seirin had become the most anticipated team to watch out, especially that they're the defending champions of the Winter Cup title.

Automatically seeded in the Winter Cup wars due to them ending up at second place in the Interhigh, Seirin waited and watched the preliminaries for the Winter Cup. Hyuga can't help but comment on how fast times had come as they watch Kirisaki Dai Ichi face off against Shutoku. While Hanamiya Makoto proved to be a nuisance as his overly-physical plays had disrupted the orange shirts, this didn't stop Midorima from pounding the team with his shots as Shutoku prevailed after moments of tense and brutal physicality.

During the start of the campaign to defend their Winter Cup title, Seirin had blown past by three debuting teams as Kamijou and his fellow second years promised that this is the tournament where they would give their seniors a fitting send-off. Realizing that even Misaka was watching from the sidelines, Kamijou went out all the way to greet her before their third game game started—and ended with Seirin barging into the Final Four.

For the semis, it was Kaijou versus Seirin and Touou versus Rakuzan. During the match against the Blue Elites, Kise was nothing less of a monster, as his Perfect Copy had been activated at the start of the game and would have inflicted more damage had not Kamijou and Kagami entered the Zone just in time to contain the blonde copycat and to snatch their win from the jaws of defeat. Yes, Seirin managed to nip Kaijo narrowly for the win as they set up a rematch with Rakuzan, who once again beat Touou although it was much closer at 97 – 93.

The Seirin versus Rakuzan match u had the gymnasium rammed; almost all televisions around the country were tuned to the station that broadcasted Winter Cup live. From summer, people wanted to see this showdown and their wish came through. But this match was something that most people deemed should go down in history.

Rakuzan's tactics throughout the match proved to everyone that they aren't the best high school team for no reason and for that, their formations and strategies driving Seirin up the wall. Kagami was losing his temper many times throughout the match and Kuroko had to be the one to calm him down every time.

The match was high paced right throughout and at one point it had seemed to be a lost cause for them, as the Emperor's team had all gone into the zone. But miraculously, Kamijou had been awakened due to his Falcon Eyes turning and evolving into a stronger form that stands equal with Akashi's Emperor Eyes—Dragon Eyes. How it happened, no one really knew although Kuroko said it must have been because of the boy's refusal to lose this one for the sake of his seniors. In the dying minutes, Kamijou finally managed to shatter Akashi's Emperor Eyes as his own Dragon Eyes had shut down his passes That said, Seirin had to lean on Kuroko's passes and Kagami's Zone to finally had beat Rakuzan by a hair at 105 – 104.

It was strange that no one cheered or hollered or screamed since the two teams were just too amazing that the crowd had kept quiet to take it in properly. Even the GoM and the Kamijou Faction who watched the match were rendered speechless at the two teams.

 _The Kings of Summer versus the Lords of Winter._ Shirai had concluded.

Yes, that was a strangely befitting title for the two schools.

And so, Kaijou became Winter Cup champions, and thus going down in high school basketball history as one of the few teams that managed to enter the finals of both the Interhigh and Winter Cup of the same year. The Black Shirts cheered and rejoiced as Aida Riko tore up. The third years―Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida—broke down seeing that in their final year at Seirin, they both played at the finals of the two tournaments and they defended their Winter Cup title successfully. Kamijou had embraced Fukiyose in such a suffocating hug although the latter didn't mind as Kuroko and Kagami celebrated.

Rakuzan sulked a little but immediately recovered and congratulations their rivals, with Akashi telling Kamijou that next year would be the final year they will face off as fellow captains and that they will slug it out for the final year. After the whole medal ceremony, the whole team celebrated by spending Christmas Day at the house of the Kamijous and of course, both Index and Othinus was present as the latter had to run away from the cat Sphynx and the former was greedily gobbling up the dishes. Soon, Misaka also arrived and she almost had a shouting match with Index had not Shiina calmed them down.

Afterwards, the whole team of Seirin and the other invited guests began out to eat, and it was then that the players learned of Kamijou and Fukiyose's relationship.

Hyuga's glasses shattered, Mitobe choked on his soda drink, and Kagami seemed to be lost. But most of all, Misaka was shocked beyond comprehension and she paled for the moment but as tsundere as she is, she calmed down immediately and just asked the Forehead Deluxe to take care properly of the 'idiot.' As for Kuroko and the rest of them, they simply congratulated the two.

And so, Kamijou and Fukiyose's remaining two years of high school carried on normally, minus the daily doses of misfortune, the boy's seemingly horde of fangirls that was continuing to grow every day, the retirement of their senpais…and unexpectedly, the transfer of Tsuchimikado and Aogami at Seirin, which only made Kamijou's life more distressed.

In their third year, they had gone out with a bang, managing to finally sweep the two tournaments. In this first year without the pioneers of the Seirin basketball club, it was both Kamijou and Fukiyose that worked on their strategies and formation as spending time with the boy over the months had made her adopt some of the boy's thinking. Their formations and plans were occasionally augmented by Kuroko, who made the tough decision on becoming a player-coach for the team at the absence of a real coach and that Aida Kagetora only agreed to become a consultant for the team.

It was a chaotic year but somehow, they managed to pull through.

* * *

 _ **Six Years Later…**_

It was now the first week of April and for some, it was the first week of classes in middle school, high school, and college. But on this particular day, something special was actually happening.

This special day is the moment where Fukiyose Seiri are finally getting married to the young man he had used to hate so much.

Being held at the beach in the Tokyo Bay, the lawn hissed with vibrations as those seated were engaged in varying conversations. On the left side of the aisle, there were Index, Othinus, Misaka, Shirai, Himegami, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Accelerator, Last Order, Yomikawa and Komoe. They were seated closest to the back. In the middle and in front of them were the former Seirin team with their few other former teammates while in the front row, the parents and families were present. On the right side of the aisle, the eleven of the twelve brave players for the Tokyo Olympics who had captured the medal were seated, deeply immersed in their conversations.

At this point, every one of the former high school students present are now graduated in college and had taken their own path to success. Midorima became a doctor, Murasakibara became a chef, Akashi became the president of his father's corporation, Aomine and Kagami had both became professionals in the NBA while Kuroko became a teacher at a kindergarten in Tokyo.

The lawn was neatly and freshly cut, showing off its beautiful green colour. The aisle leading up to the arch was carpeted in a lovely light blue red. At the end of each row there were thick yellow ribbons beautifully tied in a bow.

Kamijou stood tapping his feet in an attempt to remain calm; he was obviously nervous as his fingers were fidgeting. The priest looked at him and just smiled. There was no best man up there although Himegami was the one standing as the bridesmaid. For Kamijou, this matter would only mean a fight between Tsuchimikado and either Kagami or even Kuroko. So to save himself from trouble, he decided to omit that.

After a minute or two, Kamijou spotted Fukiyose coming from around the pillar of sculpted bush that was on either side of the aisle. He sucked in a breath. Fukiyose was dressed in a white sleeveless wedding as she had a single rose tucked in her left chest.

Kamijou wore a white dress shirt underneath his black dinner jacket with black pants and dark leather shoes. Like Fukiyose, he also had a small rose in his left chest part. His blue bow tie was neatly in place around his neck. His hair was neatly combed and although it is still spiky, it was combed enough that it looked well-scented with fragrant oils. Kamijou looked sharp indeed. His clothes were well-fitted and had a beautiful sheen.

The girl with large forehead was marching between her mother and father; Kamijou couldn't read the look on the former's face. _But they both even had that large forehead._ But the boy just knew that the elder Fukiyose was smiling on the inside. When they had reached up to where he was, his father shot Kamijou a look that made him shiver but then the couple quickly made their to their seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

"I can't still believe that idiot is already tying the knot with someone else..." Misaka grumbled.

"Onee-sama, you still have me…" Kuroko whispered but was met with a glare.

On the other seats, the others were having their own conversation.

"It feels like it was just yesterday that we met them." Hyuga sighed. "They grow up so fast."

"Well, they have been through a lot together and they know each other too well not to." Aida joined in. "Plus, didn't they both spent their time in Academy City since middle school?"

"Let's just be happy with them." Tsuchida said.

They then continued to chat while the priest spoke, his voice really not helping to liven up the mood a bit. They knew that the priests always say something long and drawn out and honestly, no one wanted to hear it. It wasn't that they hated the wedding; in fact, they wanted to see the two of stroll out of here with a happy look on their faces. Minutes passed and even though they looked highly attentive, the words only came through one ear and went through the next.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone snapped back to reality, just in time to see Kamijou pulling Fukiyose close to him rather eagerly and kissed him smack on his lips. Everyone cheered at this; it was such a heartfelt moment that the boys had tears threatening to escape their eyes. "And here, I am still single…" Okamura cried though no one paid him any attention.

They refocused in time to see the two newly-weds breaking away from their kiss and someone prompting Fukiyose to throw the bouquet she is holding. The girl raised an eyebrow but Kamijou edged her to do it. She then turned her back, everyone getting ready to catch it.

Old habits are really hard to break.

The former national team all stood on their chairs, in anticipation to catch the bouquet. The remainder of Seirin went on the other side of the aisle and did the same. The two teams looked at each other, the former captains barking out orders and such. When Kamijou saw this,he had to tone down his laughter.

"Alright, Seiri, throw it up like the refs do in a basketball match." He whispered in her ear due to the shouting.

"Do we really have to do that, you idiot?"

"Eh…it's fun that way."

Without a word more, Fukiyose used flung the bouquet upwards into the air as it arched a little bit backwards.

"Kagami! Use those legs!" Hyuga suddenly shouted. "Jump!"

"Murasakibara! Rebound!" the former national team screeched. But the bouquet was arching towards the back so neither of the two young men could catch it.

As the two teams were chasing over it, the bucket of flowers ended up in the hands of one unexpected young woman.

"Eh?" Misaka was flabbergasted as the bouquet ended up landing in her own hands.

"She ended up getting it…" They breathed out.

Afterwards, they took what seemed like thousands of picture before they moved onto the reception with Kamijou and Fukiyose leaving first as is customary but ended up reaching later than everyone else due to another misfortunate encounter where the motorcycle that Kamijou was driving broke down in the road although surprisingly, Kuroko unexpectedly brought tools with him in the wedding and they were able to fix it. The moment that they had arrived and their friends and families spotted Kamijou, they were a bit shocked. His faced was covered with marks of red lipstick.

"Oh my, Fukiyose-chan…" Komoe can't believe what she saw.

"Let them be." Yomikawa sighed. "They're both working now. Kamijou's also in the NBA like those two tall guys while Fukiyose became a pediatrician. They had their freedom."

As the food was served, the saxophone version of the song "Versace on the Floor" was played and in the center, the two newly-weds were dancing as the guests watch on. Shiina and Touya were in tears of joy to see their son finally get married. _At last, I'll have grandchildren._ The mother thought.

But as the day went on, everyone enjoying themselves but no one could feel better than Kamijou. He was the happiest man in the world and despite his run-ins with misfortune, his Seiri is his and his only, proof of that is the ring which now sits on her finger.

He then leaned down towards the shorter and whispered in her ear. "You know what…I love you Seiri..."

With a big smile this time, Fukiyose replied. "I love you too Touma." She then gave him a peck on his cheek, making the spiky haired young man's face heat up.

As the two were in their own world. Kagami suddenly asked Kuroko. "Hey, why did you bring tools a while back? It was totally random!"

Kuroko blinked before replying.

"Because I sensed that Kamijou-kun's misfortune is going to bite him so I just came prepared."

* * *

 **So finally, my very first proper fanfiction had come to a proper ending. Some notes though…**

 **\- I still plan to add some short extra chapters about what happened in-between the fast-forward.**

 **\- My musical fanfic will also conclude soon, although I'm not sure when. But it's near.**

 **Thank you all so much to those who read, commented, followed and faved. This couldn't have been possible without you and we thank you so so so much! You were the ones who kept me going!**

 **Coming Soon ToAru Fic: WATCH, EXPLAIN, AND REACT**


	31. Extra Chapter I: Jump Shot

**Author's Note: I've been working on Toaru Majutsu no Musical and Miracle switch when suddenly, I got stuck in the middle and so far, I'm trying to break from my writer's block so while doing that, I decided to proceed to the extra chapters that I promised. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter I: Jump Shot**

 **Synopsis: Academy City decided to have a friendly match with Seirin High School and one of the participating members is none other than Misaka Mikoto. What kind of play will she show? What happens when it becomes a faceoff between a Level Five and a member of the Generation of Miracles?**

* * *

"A practice game?"

Fukiyose Seiri was blinking as she was talking face-to-face with the principal of her new school in Seirin High. It has been a few days since she had transferred to this school from Academy City and slowly, she has been getting accustomed with how things work in her new environment, especially in the school's basketball club where she had decided to sign up as a manager, which means that the load of Coach Aida Riko is lighter now since she had someone to help her handle the team.

Although currently, she didn't expect that she'll be handling a great responsibility as early as now.

"Yes. Ever since three of our players had become nationally-acclaimed from winning an international event, it feels like everyone has been seeking us for a friendly." Principal Tanaka Chinatsu smiled as she puts down her glasses. "In this case, it's a team from Academy City."

"Eh?" The Forehead Deluxe didn't know how to react.

"I don't know why they chose our school but we can decline if you don't want." Tanaka smiled as she wipes the dust off her glasses. "Although I needed to have a reply in an hour since they'll be coming later in the afternoon."

"That depends…on our captain." Fukiyose remembered that today is Friday and their senpais would only be able to return from their spiritual retreat tomorrow. But with that said, they had a new captain that was newly-appointed so it's not much of a problem if the third years are present. Another thing that they gained is that they were given the whole day of Friday as the day where everyone involved in the club can be excused from the classes to utilize the whole day for practice.

"Well, I'd like to hear a word an hour from now." Tanaka repeated as she puts back her glasses.

"Of course, sensei. I'll just relay the message to the captain."

So off Fukiyose went to the basketball gymnasium where the first years and the second years are currently warming up. The moment she entered, she immediately spotted Kamijou Touma sprinting around the court while Kuroko and Kagami were practicing their shots. The rest of the second years were taking a breather. All the freshmen were practicing their fundamentals on the other side of the court.

"Hey!" She called out to the running spiky haired boy, who abruptly stops to the spot where Fukiyose was standing.

"Yeah?" It was very much obvious that Kamijou is perspiring heavily as his black sleeveless shirt was already drenched in sweat. "What's the problem?"

"The principal says that a team from Academy City is coming here to have a practice match with us." Fukiyose said in a serious manner. "As the captain, I think you're the one who should decide if we would want to play them or not." A frown then appeared from the face of the girl. "Or do you want that I'll be the one who decides."

"Neh, Seiri, you're sounding like I can't make my own decisions." Kamijou sighed as he accepts a white towel from Fukiyose. "Well, I want to hear Kuroko's opinion on this." He then clapped his hands to get the attention of his teammates and at once, they all gathered in semi-circle around him.

"Guys, a team from Academy City would come here to play a friendly against us." Kamijou began to explain briefly. "I just want to see if anyone of you are in a good condition to play. Does anyone of you are against it?"

Immediately, there were murmurs and whisperings with each other. After a while, Kuroko then raised his hand before speaking up. "Kamijou-kun, I think there's nothing wrong to have a practice game if it means assessing the progress of the team. I think this is also a good gauge on how far we can do without the senpais."

"Uhm…I agree with Kuroko. I don't mind a practice game. In fact, I'll look forward to it!" Kagami grinned as he dribbles a ball.

Then it was followed by a simultaneous "We're fine with a practice match" so Kamijou nodded and turned to Fukiyose. "Well, Fukiyose, you heard them. They said they like a practice match. It's no problem for me as well."

Fukiyose only nodded and left the scene as the practice continues for them.

* * *

"Okay, this is not what I expected…"

Kamijou Touma can only grimaced as he meets the assembled team from Academy City, which happened to be mentored by none other than his former Physical Education teacher Yomikawa Aiho, who was smiling as she ushered the team inside. It was supposed to be like a normal team until…

"And seriously, what is Misaka-san doing here?" Kamijou raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he spotted Misaka Mikoto from the back of the team carrying a backpack while wearing her Tokiwadai athletic clothes. But as soon as he let out those words, the Railgun felt offended as she clenched her fists. "What did you…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Misaka-san. I'm just kidding, hehehe." Kamijou was chuckling nervously as he then faces Yomikawa, who shakes hands with him before speaking. "It's nice to speak to you in person again, Kamijou. And it looks like you've become the captain of this team."

"In fact, I don't know why Hyuga-senpai put me into this position…" Kamijou muttered as he returns the shake.

"By the way, if you're confused as to why we have Misaka of Tokiwadai, it's because we're currently experimenting on a mixed-gender type of basketball that we plan to add for this year's Daihaseisai." Yomikawa explained. "I figured that since you and Fukiyose are here, it would be easier to ask your school."

"I kind of figured that out the moment I heard that you'll be coming here." Kamijou replied. "Well…we just made simple arrangements for the game. We won't disappoint you."

Before Yomikawa replied, it was Misaka who spoke for the latter as she said. "Of course, you idiot. We won't disappoint you as well." She said confidently as Kamijou merely looks at her athletic shoes. _Well, I hope this game doesn't end in a bad way._

"Don't worry. Our freshmen will give you a good fight." Kamijou smiled as he walked away.

"Alri—wait, freshmen?" Misaka was confused and tried to clarify it, only to notice that the boy had already walked away to rejoin his team. _What the hell is he saying?_

Only when the game was about to start that the Level Five Railgun finally understood what he meant.

"The heck…" Misaka muttered to herself as she saw that the team they will face off is composed entirely of freshmen led by Asahina and Yagi, who wore blank faces as they line up in the center circle. Kamijou and the rest of the regular starters were in the sidelines as Kuroko will serve as the referee.

She didn't know why but deep inside, Misaka was getting pissed off at what is happening. _Is that idiot looking down on us? Then I'll score as I please. I've been practicing for this one so he better not cry._

And so, the jump for the ball started as Yagi taps it first.

However, Misaka suddenly sprang up and as fast as her Railgun, she swatted the ball and seeing the path in front of her free, she decided to go on a fast break. Being alone, she converts an easy layup as raised her fists in victory.

Kamijou, though, was unperturbed as he simply watched the game progress.

It went like this for ten minutes and surprisingly, Misaka and a guy from Nagatenjouki has been scoring a lot for their hastily-assembled team although Seirin is in the lead as Yagi dunks to score for their team. The guys in white shirts are up by ten with a score of 28 – 18. Suddenly, Misaka stunningly drives easily to convert an easy floater.

"Wow, Misaka-san isn't only a Level Five…she's also a good athlete…" A guy from the bench said in awe as Yomikawa clapped.

As the game was ongoing, Fukiyose can't help but comment. "Isn't that Misaka-san from Tokiwadai? She's not only one of the Level Fives but she's also a good player." She said as Misaka once again makes a layup and as she lands on the floor, he looked at Kamijou and gave a smirk that says "See that?" before she moves away.

It was then that Kamijou Touma had finally spoken.

"Hnn. She's a decent player if we remove from consideration her powers but against guys like the Generation of Miracles or those of Kiyoshi-senpai's level, she would get stuffed easily." The spiky haired explained to Fukiyose, who was busy filling the stats of their team. "Besides, her scoring today seemed a bit misleading considering we decided to put the freshmen in."

"What do you mean, captain?" Furihata suddenly asked as he stood beside the spiky haired boy.

"How do I explain this?" Kamijou scratched his head before continuing. "Basically, it might _look_ like she became a good player at such short time but let's take to consideration the basics such as shooting, passing, and, dribbling. While she might have mastered some of the fundamentals which is leading to her good performance, there was one thing I have yet to see from her and that seemed to be the reason why she hesitated a couple of times."

"What do you mean, Touma?" Fukiyose asked as she was astounded with how the boy explained such concept.

"You'll see…"

At that point, Misaka had accidentally slipped the ball from her hands, leading to a turnover. "White ball!" Kuroko whistled as he announced but before they can restart, Kamijou suddenly called out to the tealnette. "Kamijou!"

Kuroko heard his name being called and turned around. "Yes, Kamijou-kun?"

Kamijou then crossed his arms before replying. "Will you hold down Misaka Mikoto for the last ten minutes of the game? Something is up so I decided to let you play."

Kuroko stole a glance at Misaka before nodding. "Yes, I realized it as well. Okay, I'll come inside the game now."

Before the game restarted, Kuroko subbed in for one of the freshmen, which surprised the four others. "Eh? But I though captain said only the first years will be playing." Asahina was confused as he holds the ball.

"What's the problem? First years, don't let them beat our team because you all know what will happen if we lose." Kuroko reminded them gently as he looks at Misaka, who saw this happening and is waiting for the Phantom Sixth Man. "Besides, I needed to teach Misaka-san how real basketball is played."

Both benches cheered as the game was restarted while Asahina was dribbling. _Kuroko, just don't let it get to Misaka's head._ Kamijou grimaced as the game progresses.

Then in one swoop, it began to change pace.

"Yes!" Asahina scored a bank shot as Misaka tried to block him but the moment she stepped her direction, she suddenly bumped into Kuroko's screen and she ended up falling to her butt. Dusting it off, Misaka then ran to score as her teammate was holding the ball.

"Nine more minutes, we can do this!" Another bench player from Nagatenjouki cheered as the ball was then passed to Misaka but the moment she caught the ball in her hands, she found herself getting sealed by Kuroko, who effectively shut down her lane despite being weaker physically.

 _Damn, this pressure!_ Misaka mentally screamed as she then hugged the ball while her back was facing Kuroko. _I needed to make a layup but Kuroko's cousin won't let me!_ Being desperate as their shot clock expires, she was forced to pass the ball outside but the moment she did, it was stolen by Yagi, who passes it to a running Asahina.

 _Ugh!_ Misaka felt bad as he runs back to defense and miraculously caught up to Asahina, who was about to shoot the ball. However, this didn't come and instead, the latter passed it to Kuroko, who taps it to a freshmen who makes a perfect three-point shot.

"Yosh!" The Seirin team cheered as Misaka was fuming.

Once they are on offense, Misaka had the ball again but as she tried to get closer, she got stopped by Kuroko as the latter again shut down her path. _Dammit! If only I can make a shot from this distance…_

She then tried to penetrate but instead, she ended up crashing in front of Kuroko. "Offensive foul!"

Misaka was close to stomping the floor but held back as she realized she was being watched.

"You see…" Kamijou began to explain. "If there is any weakness that can be exposed from her, it's her outside shot. She's been doing nothing but layups or floaters and even tried to dash pass Kuroko. Naturally, she isn't still skilled enough despite being more superior physically."

He then saw Kuroko stole one from Misaka, who tried to run away with the ball.

"Damn, that's why Kuroko has been specifically assigned for steals and pressure defense." Kamijou sighed. "He's not the Phantom Sixth Man for nothing."

"I see. So as a last resort, Misaka-san will have no choice but to pass outside." Fukiyose nodded. "Because her outside shot isn't existent to begin with."

Back in the game, Misaka had the ball as Kuroko faces off with her one more time. The shot clock was already winding down and it's very clear that even if they make this shot, they won't win as Seirin had already controlled the tempo of the game the last nine minutes and Kuroko had effectively stopped her scoring streak, even managing to block her from behind as Misaka goes for a layup.

Misaka panted as she holds for the ball. Then she smirked.

 _If that's the case, then I'll surprise them with this one._

In a move that stunned Kuroko and his teammates, Misaka entered her shooting form as she goes for a shot-eighteen feet from the ring.

"EH?!" Fukiyose and Kamijou were gaping as if it was their own illusions that got shattered as elegantly, Misaka releases the ball with a perfect arch.

Everyone watched as the ball goes in a perfect semi-circle path before descending down. As if the world had just stopped, everyone's eyes were glued on the ball.

Then suddenly, they were stunned to see the ball continuing the fly.

It was then that they saw that the ball indeed flew overboard instead of landing at least in the ring and it ended up hitting the face of Kagami, who was coming back inside after refilling his water jug. The redhead power forward ended up crashing down to earth.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone grew silent over this as Kuroko can only blink at Misaka, whose eyes turned to saucers at what transpired before her face turned to red in embarrassment.

"Uhm…is this game even worth the time?" Fukiyose managed to mutter out.

"Well…I guess it was okay in the first ten minutes but this one…"

On the other side of the team, Yomikawa sighed as everyone from her team was sending death glares to the Tokiwadai ace. _I guess she overdid it._

* * *

"Thanks for the game!"

Everyone from the team of Academy City had bid their farewell as Misaka can only frown in frustration. Well, that one has to be expected after ruining what was supposed to be a great game for her with ill-advised shot that she took which made even Kamijou laugh.

"Misaka, next time, aim for what you are shooting at." The spiky haired boy gave one final piece of advice.

"Sh-Shut up!" Misaka's face is beet red as she can't face the boy due to the embarrassment of making that jump shot. "Well, we got to go now but hey, I'm still watching over you." She gave one last threat to Kamijou before she rejoins her team in their bus.

As they watch the moving bus disappear from their sight, Kuroko then spoke up. "Well, that was an anticlimactic end for Misaka-san's team. By the way, Kagami-kun, is your nose still hurting?"

"It still hurts although the bleeding stopped." Kagami grumbled at the misfortune of being in the receiving end of Misaka's failed jumper. "But seriously, I don't get why we still had to entertain those guys."

"Well, you also agreed so I agreed to setup a match." Kamijou shrugged.

Fukiyose watched the three boys chat and argue with each other as the sun began to set. Suddenly, Kamijou took her hand and said. "Do you want to come with us? We'll eat some ice cream."

The girl smiled as she didn't mind her hand being taken away. "Idiot. But at least, limit the intake of sweets."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep that in mind."


	32. Extra Chapter II: Idiots Can't Win II

**Extra Chapter II: Idiots Can't Win Part 2.0**

 **Synopsis: After the 104 – 110 narrow loss to Rakuzan at the Interhigh finals, Kamijou Touma and the rest of the team was immediately training harder in preparation for the upcoming Winter Cup starting in December. But amidst their hard preparation and practices, they suddenly stumbled upon a familiar yet very hard roadblock in their quest for a Winter Cup 2-peat.**

* * *

In its three years of existence, Seirin was a new school but it was also a new private high school with pretty high standard. Although not as high as Rakuzan but it was a school enlisting only those who can pass the entrance exam. On the other hand, it was pretty lax in regulation and rules, for part-time jobs and club activities, which was the reason why it had so many sport and cultural clubs in its first three years of operation. However when it came academic, it was very frankly strict. It's fair to say that it was at least much stricter than Touou High School, where a certain tanned ace goes to and plays for.

In other words, this was a school gave reasonable freedom to their students as long as their grades were satisfactory. Considering the standard of the school, Fukiyose Seiri was somehow relieved of it because there was no way her parents would allow her to attend a school other than a certain high school in Academy City. It's not like she enjoys how her family interferes in her personal life, including her intake of health products, as well their own standard that they're expecting but she supposed it couldn't be helped. Seirin was no Nagatenjouki or Kirigaoka (which is quite understandable since the young school isn't even located in Academy City) but at least, the institution was good enough for her family to keep their mouths shut. She guessed the fact that the crisis in Academy City just some months back helped too.

However, she didn't expect the preliminary test of the school to be a hurdle for the basketball club where she works as a manager.

Or rather, a hurdle for certain someone her team depended on.

"You three had somehow passes the test although it would be nice if you score at least a bit higher than the current." Fukiyose was checking the scores of the second year trio in Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda. "I guess I can leave you on your own device to review your study and feel free to come to me if you need assistance." The Forehead Deluxe offered generously to the three who nodded in gratitude. "For mathematics, you can go to me or Izuki-senpai, Mitobe-senpai for science, Hyuga-senpai for social studies and history, and Tsuchida-senpai or me for English. If you're free, I can tutor all of you."

After checking the papers of Asahina and Yagi and returning their papers to the respective owners, Fukiyose and head coach Aida Riko, as well as the Seirin seniors, turned their attention towards their other second year trio which happened to be the team's offensive core as well as the shock force as it even included the (supposed) captain of the team.

"Sup…" The Seirin ace and power forward, Kagami Taiga, looked nonchalant.

"Hello." The passing specialist and former sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya, greeted rather politely.

And last but not the least…

"Do we really have to do this?" The newly-appointed captain and Falcon Eyed-point guard, Kamijou Touma, sighed as he holds his test papers.

"Great, the three players who are the least predictable…" Hyuga sighed to himself. "But the future of Seirin basketball rests on the three of them."

"Kamijou-kun, even though you're the captain, as the seniors, we still had to check your grades as insurance." Aida was weary but she had to do it. "After all, each grade has 300 students and they'll be ranked. The bottom 100 would be forced to take remedial exams and possibly, they would be suspended from their clubs."

"Hai, hai…" Kamijou sighed as he scratched his head.

After that, the seniors and Fukiyose first decided to scan the papers of their captain since he's the captain, after all, so it would be embarrassing if he had poor grades.

Science: 51

English: 49

Math: 61

Social Studies: 70

Japanese: 93

Rank: 105/308

"Well…Touma…it wasn't bad at all but…" Fukiyose was sweating hard as she particularly took noticed of the English test. "Well, somehow I understand that you're not that really good in English so I'll help you study."

"Th-Thanks…" Kamijou was stuttering while his face was deep pink at the thought that a girl other than the useless Index or the violent Misaka was going to help him.

Next, they scanned Kuroko's tests.

Science: 66

English: 49

Math: 56

Social Studies: 90

Japanese: 95

Rank: 90/308

 _As usual, it's so average._ All the seniors grimaced mentally.

"But he got two ninety+ scores which should be good enough." Fukiyose said as she also took note of his English test. "But like this idiot Touma here, Kuroko also needs to improve his English subject."

The next student to be grilled was somehow quiet as the seniors inwardly prayed while they accepted the papers Kagami handed to them, gulping as they eyes drifted upward to see the scores. It took only a few seconds for them to begin screaming outrages and invectives that echoed through the gym the moment they laid their eyes on the scores.

Science: 8

English: 45

Math: 0

Social Studies: 10

Japanese: 5

Rank: 306/308

Fukiyose felt her head beginning to explode the moment her eyes landed upon the English test. _Wasn't he supposed to be a returnee from America?!_ Prior to this, she always held the belief that his boyfriend, Tsuchimikado, and Aogami were the worst in terms of academics and they themselves had pretty amazing scores back in their school. But at the very least, the three of them managed to reach it to double digits for all their subjects. But this one…

"Oi Kuroko!" Hyuga suddenly shouted at the tealnette. "What happened to that pencil that Midorima gave you last year? Is it non-functioning now because of this idiot's overly-moronic brain?"

"Actually…" Kuroko raised his right hand as he explains. "Midorima-kun took it back the moment he heard that Kagami-kun used it. If I'm not mistaken, his own pencil was broken by Takao-kun so that's the reason why he demanded it for its return."

"Well…that explains Kagami-kun's very bad grades…" Aida sighed as she waves the papers. "After all, Bakagami's an idiot…"

"Who are you calling a—" Kagami tried to complain but he was shut closed by Hyuga, who landed a hard fist on his scalp. As Kagami groaned in pain, their coach can feel her head beginning to ache as they all examine the answers of their resident idiot.

Tsuchida waved Kagami's Social Studies examination. "Maybe you're lucky that you still managed to make this at least in double digits." He commented out loud. "This is kinda amazing on its own."

Fukiyose's vein began to twitch as she was scanning the answers. "I was informed that you're an idiot but I didn't expect him to be this stupid…"

Koganei piped in, "It's amazing how bad your score is, especially in Mathematics."

Mitobe reread Kagami's answers for Science examinations. For someone with the best marks in the subject, Mitobe couldn't comprehend how Kagami didn't even manage to get double digit. Some of the questions he got wrong were actually easy that even middle school student could answer it.

"And why did you still fail English! That's the last subject we expect you to fail! You live in America for most of your life until last year!" Izuki shrieked without any puns. "At least get a minimum score to pass! Is fifty points is too much?!" The Eagle Eyed point guard and Hyuga roared, waving Kagami's English test paper.

Actually, Kamijou could believe that even a home-grown Japanese student still could get bad marks in Japanese language. Even if someone was fluent in speaking a language, that didn't automatically that mean you can score well in grammar. But nevertheless, Kagami lived half of his life in California and he couldn't even get a passing mark?

"Argh! Who cares about grammar?! Japanese English is too damned formal!" Kagami scowled, pouting childishly. "I'll be fine as long as they understand me!"

"Don't argue with us, Bakagami!" Aida roared as she proceeds to kick Kagami in the face repeatedly. While their coach was constantly committing physical abuse to their ace, Hyuga was shaking his head as he checks the paper of their power forward.

"Seems like we had a lot to do to help Kagami study." Kiyoshi smiled as he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Idiot. Your smile won't help us with the current situation that we're facing now, especially since we had to bounce back from our finals loss against Rakuzan." Hyuga seemed to enter his Clutch Mode manner as his aura had changed drastically.

"We have to form a special tutor squad to combat his idiocy!" Hyuga yelled with gusto.

Kagami scowled as he didn't want another _sleepless_ session. "Who cares about test if I can play basketball just fi…"

The redhead never got to finish his sentence as their coach strangled him angrily while further stomping him in the floor. "Even if an idiot can play basketball, the idiot can't win!"

"Kagami-kun, fail the preliminaries and you know that you can get banned from the club." Kuroko sighed at his partner's ignorance of their school's policies.

"Guys…I actually had someone I know who can teach Kagami." Everyone in the gymnasium turned towards Kamijou, who calmly raised his hand. "If you allow me as the captain, then I can get _her_ for our ace's needs."

"Her? Who's she?" Fukiyose raised her eyebrows, looking like she wanted to kill whoever that person the spiky haired boy is talking about.

"Don't worry." Kamijou reassured her. "She's someone you probably know if you're always on track on your power level once. "We can leave it to _her_ once our Bakagami has started under her so that you won't have to tire out yourself."

"Even you are calling me a Bakagami now!" Kagami exasperated.

"Well…you are an idiot…"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you only called me here because your so-called ace of the team is having difficulty in his grades?"

Kamijou laughed nervously as an incensed Misaka Mikoto was standing in the front door of the studio apartment where Fukiyose is residing. It's just some blocks away from the houses of the spiky haired boy and Kuroko which means that they can actually meet up in their street at an early morning so the three can walk together towards the school.

"You're smarter than me, Misaka." Kamijou sighed as he clutched his duffel bag. "Besides, I had other things to take care off as well so good luck with him."

"H-Hey! You're just going to leave me here with them, you idiot?!" Misaka slightly panicked at the sight of the Seirin seniors and Kagami all eyeing her with intensity.

"Uh…good luck and have fun." Kamijou waved his hand as he was already exiting the door. "I'll be back shortly. We'll just have to take care of something." As Kamijou had disappeared behind door, Misaka stood in the living room of the studio apartment looking like a fool at how she was just left hanging in the air.

Feeling a bit irritated and bitter at the same time, Misaka turned around just in time to see Hyuga already starting to tutor him on History. Left with no choice, she calmly joined the special team dubbed as the "Teach Bakagami's Brain Tutor Squad" and quickly, she sat beside the taller Kagami, who only cringed upon seeing her.

"Wh-Why is this Biri-Biri here?!" The power forward shrieked unmanly as he almost fell in his back.

"That idiot asked me to teach you…" Misaka was taking all of her willpower in suppressing her urge to zap the redhead.

"Teach me?! You're a middle schooler, right?!" Kagami responded in an agitated way.

"Don't make me zap you now…" Misaka growled in a low voice as she showed her sparks as a warning, causing Kagami to flinch back in fear as he shut his mouth. _Thank goodness that Misaka-san is here._ Aida was relieved that she didn't need to get much stressed just to keep their resident idiot quiet. A few sparks from the Tokiwadai ace is enough to keep the power forward grounded to his butt.

Meanwhile, Kamijou and Fukiyose were both walking towards a nearby mall as the night began to descend towards the horizon. It turned out that before they were dismissed (and the spiky haired boy called the Railgun), the Forehead Deluxe was asked to buy some powdered sports juice for the next day's practice session so she had to go out. And in that processed, she asked Kamijou to accompany her and the boy didn't let her down as they both proceeded to go to the mall.

As they were nearing the establishment, Kamijou suddenly yawned as he let out a mournful voice. "Losing sucks since we gave it all we had."

"It's not like the other team didn't gave their best." Fukiyose slightly understands what the boy is saying since she witnessed it herself from the bench. "But it just happened that it went Akashi's way. That and the fact that Rakuzan had prepared very well for that final game is a reason why we didn't win. But it's not like all is lost."

"I guess you got a point." Kamijou felt better as they entered the mall. "But without Kagami, our frontline would get thinner and it's not like Kiyoshi-senpai could hold down the inside all by himself in a forty-minute game and Yagi is too inexperienced. You saw it when he got pushed back by Nebuya."

"He's just a freshman. You can't expect him to perform in the level of you three and the seniors." Fukiyose sighed as she began to scan the shelves for powdered supplements. "Give him another year and proper training and he'll at least block half of your shots."

 _Fukiyose, can't you at least make it euphemistic?_

After buying at least five packs of powdered drinks, Fukiyose paid them using the money given to them by the Seirin's treasury department and after purchasing it, the two of them immediately left the supermarket section of the mall. Along the way, they spotted a cotton candy stand and the boy decided to purchase two treats for the two of them so they stopped for the moment. As they were waiting for their cotton candy to be prepared, they heard three familiar voiced coming towards them.

"Kami-yan!"

"Kami-yan and Fukiyose-sama!"

"Touma-kun and Seiri…"

The two pair turned south of their direction and they found Tsuchimikado, Aogami, and Himegami walking towards where they are standing. If anyone was wondering what they were doing in that place, it was because Himegami had also completed her transfer to Seirin High School and that she's only finalizing some paper works while having her things brought to the same studio where the Iron Wall Girl is staying. The case is the same with the two of the three Idiot Trio except theirs would probably take longer.

"Tsuchimikado…Aogami…and Aisa…" Kamijou didn't know what to say as he didn't expect them to show up in the same place.

"I'm glad that you're here Aisa." Fukiyose's smile didn't last however as he turned towards the idiot pair of blonde and blue. "Though I can't promise I can day the same for the two to you."

"Aww…don't you miss us, Fukiyose-sama, nya." Tsuchimikado faked crocodile tears as he prostrated himself mockingly. "We miss our moments when we are together in one class!"

"Tsuchimikado, I don't think she feels the same way...at least with the two of you…" Kamijou sighed as Fukiyose really wanted to punch the lights out of the blonde. "But don't worry, I don't have plans to cut off ties with you."

"Touma-kun, it's a tough loss…" Himegami's face looked black but she was basically sounding sympathetic to that finals game in the Interhigh championships.

"Yeah. We even lost Hamazura to that match." Kamijou grimaced as he remembered that moment where Mibuchi and the former Anti-Skill blonde collided in an attempt to get the ball off the miss from a Izuki jump shot and in the process, the latter ended up slightly hurting his leg and he had to be subbed off from the game although the injury itself isn't career-threatening. "As of now, he's recovering in Sasaki General Hospital. He would be back for the Winter Cup."

"As expected from the captain, nya!" Aogami added dramatics to his sentence. "Long live Kami-yan…"

"Seriously, shut up…" Kamijou and Fukiyose simultaneously said.

* * *

After an hour of being away since they met the three former classmates, Kamijou and Fukiyose went straight back to the studio apartment, just in time to see the whole Seirin team already exhausted while Misaka is just some seconds away from exploding just from teaching an exasperated Kagami Taiga, who is obviously struggling to answer even the basic questions.

"No matter what I do…it's hopeless…" Aida sighed as she plopped herself into Fukiyose's soft bed.

"Just Japanese alone is already a lost cause…" For a year, Misaka thought she had already spotted the biggest idiot in Kamijou Touma the moment she had met him but this year, it seemed that she just met an even bigger idiot who can't even solve a simply problem in Geometry.

Kamijou blinked owlishly before he patted their coach's back gently. "You did your best coach but may I know why it's hopeless for Kagami?"

Hyuga answered it in their coach's place. "In the first place, he didn't get kanji! He can't even read the textbook!" He moaned in despair. "It's been a year so he can't simply make the excuse of being an American returnee!"

 _No wonder it was hopeless._ Kamijou thought as he knew he couldn't blame his seniors to give up on Japanese subject. He turned to look at Kagami, who looked so miserable. He tried and failed to comprehend Japanese textbook. Even if he and Fukiyose would join in to tutor Kagami in Japanese, this was a completely lose case to solve in a shorter period of time. The fact that even Misaka had now given up on their ace is now a sign that things is looking bleak for the team.

"I see that it would be a hard time for Kagami-kun." Kuroko sighed as he stood up. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. He then rummaged hisbag and reached out for his phone. After that, he placed a few calls and he waited before his call was replied. After that, he then put down his phone.

"Who was that?" Kamijou eyed the phone in Kuroko's hands.

"If we want Kagami-kun to play, then I have no choice but to call someone we know." Kuroko eyed the distressed redhead. "Besides, _he_ wouldn't miss the chance the play Kagami-kun in the Winter Cup."

A few minutes had passed and while the whole study team was busy gorging on the food that Fukiyose prepared, the doorbell had rung, signifying that someone is in front of the gate. Kuroko volunteered to answer it while everyone ate dinner. After what seemed to be a an eternity, Kuroko had returned and in his hands is a simple-looking pencil.

The moment they saw it all, the rest of the team shrieked as the couple in Kamijou and Fukiyose merely blinked and Misaka stared as well.

"Kuroko!" Kagami raged as the soup in his mouth splattered in Hyuga's face. "You said you don't—" He wasn't able to finish his words as their clutch shooter smacked the ace unconscious in his head in retaliation for the spilling of the soup in his face.

"The pencil that I got from Midorima-kun isn't the same as the one he gave before." Kuroko calmly explained to his teammates as Kagami lay unconscious in their feets. "But considering the fact that there is still some two to three weeks before the preliminaries, we can still drill some notes into Kagami-kun's head and use this substitute pencil as an assurance. Just like the first one, Kagami-kun cannot let disrespect the power of this pencil."

"A simple pencil?" Kamijou looked sceptical. "How would that help him?"

"You'll see…" Kuroko deadpanned.

 _Somehow, it sounds wrong coming out of your mouth._

* * *

After two weeks, the dreaded preliminary exams came as expected and as expected, it didn't look good, at least in the exterior.

Looking at how miserable Kagami looked after four subjects and the last one was his worst. Kuroko didn't need his sharp awareness and exceptional observation to know that Kagami was shaking on his boots. _It's as expected from him._

There was no way they could simply do their coach's original strategy to leave Japanese on pure chance and make it up from the other four subjects. In order to make up for that, they had Kagami do tests from last year and they left Misaka in charge of sharpening his poor Japanese grammar. They knew it must have been tough for the redhead when they heard sparks being emitted in the room where the two are staying.

Never in his wildest imagination did he feel relieved when he saw Kagami roll finally Midorima's special pencil through the test. Knowing Kagami's tough pride, it looked like he had to leave behind his ego to keep rolling that pencil with the thought of owing the shooting guard a favor for each roll. Though not as potent as the original one, the tealnette knew Midorima did something to actually give that pencil to their ace.

Kuroko himself decided to stop worrying for Kagami and worked on his Japanese test. Although his tests in the subject were high, it's not actually because he likes reading Japanese light novels; it's simply because he was taught from a younger age on how to write legibly.

"Let's see… choose which statement describes the protagonist's feeling…"

One hour later, Kagami looked even lifeless and for a completely different reason than before the Japanese test. "Kagami-kun… could it be that you…" He saw it of course but just to be sure, he decided to inquire it.

Kagami sounded like he wanted to cry. "Shut up…. I use it for all answers in the Japanese test… "

"I see…"

If Kagami made it, he had to think up something nice for Midorima in return for the favor.

#

The next day, practiced had commenced early in the afternoon and as expected, the seniors came running to the gymnasium as fast as they can since they knew that all of the freshmen and second years had already been practicing earlier. Opening the sliding door, they acted as if they were possessed as they all look at Kagami, who was sitting at the bench while Kuroko joined him. Kamijou is shooting some shots in the perimeter area as Fukiyose watches him.

"How is it?!"

Even before Kagami can react, the spiky haired boy replied for the somewhat blank Kagami. "He passed. Don't worry, senpais."

"Eh?!"

"Show us!" Aida demanded in desperate tone.

Kagami looked hesitant before he showed them his paper with a grin that didn't reach his eyes and the seniors gasped in shock at the results.

Science: 51

English: 71

Math: 52

Social Studies: 59

Japanese: 63

Rank: 178/300

"Thank Kami-sama…" Aida heaved a sigh as she checks the paper of their resident idiot. "At least, he didn't end up in the bottom 100."

"Although it didn't exactly have the same results as last year's proficiency, it was better than having him not play at all." Izuki commented. "At least, he made a much better score in English."

"How did he do it, by the way?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Uh…I rolled this pencil that Midorima gave me through Kuroko." Kagami explained. "But like what he said, it wasn't as effective as the first one he gave. In fact, I had to use my brain for at least half of my answers in English."

All the seniors looked at him incredulously.

"What? You actually decided to think and use your brain for once?" Koganei was genuinely amazed at the fact that their ace began to think before acting for once in his life.

"Hey! I'm not a—"

"Okay, let's practice!" Aida cut off Kagami as they didn't notice Hamazura and a few freshmen enter the gymnasium. Despite having a bandage in his leg, the blonde looked ready to go as he wears his shoes.

After five minutes, all of the players gathered in a circle as Kamijou shouts. "Seirin, fight!"

"Let's go!"


	33. Extra Chapter III: Seniors and Freshies

**Extra Chapter III: Of Seniors and Freshmen**

 **Synopsis: After the Winter Cup, Hyuga Junpei and the rest of the third years finally graduate as the ones left behind are left to bring the school to farther heights. After that, it's another new day as Kamijou Touma formally assumes the top dad status of the team although this would be marred by a few wrinkles coming from their new first year recruits.**

* * *

The morning light swept into the courtyard that was Seirin High School.

Hyuga Junpei stood in front of the gates, sighing as he looks upon his school one more time.

For this day, he'll finally graduate as a third year high school student.

In front of him was his colleague and close friend, Izuki Shun and his other friend, the annoying Kiyoshi Teppei as they caught up in the atmosphere that was similar to those who are finally a top of a tall mountain after trekking heavily for days. In some ways, they were finally ready to explode.

"Oi, Kiyoshi, move away from there."

"Come one, Hyuga…I want to be close to your seat!"

"Stop it, Kiyoshi! We're not even in the same class section!"

The three men were busy arguing as they were finally entering the auditorium where the graduation ceremony would be held. For this group of senpais who just recently departed from the club that they had founded three years back when this school was just newly-built, they can't help but think about the kouhais that they'll be leaving.

"To think Kamijou will now fully take over the club is something that I didn't expect." Hyuga let out his voice as he breathed heavily. "From someone who just walked in to becoming the captain of the team, one year does make a lot of difference."

"Now. Now. This team would be fine." Kiyoshi patted him in his back. "In fact, I don't feel any kind of nervousness seeing Kamijou take over from the club that we have established. They'll be fine and I'm pretty sure they'll be what we have become to them."

"I see. Oh by the way, Hyuga, I see that you didn't yet have that red rose on your chest. Me and Kiyoshi had already gotten one from the student council."

Hyuga stiffened up as he then realized he had just missed out one important ritual in their graduation.

This and the fact that there are a lot of people in the auditorium stemmed from one fact.

At Seirin High School, there was a ritual that was created and copied by the student council from other schools. On the morning of graduation, before everyone can take their seats, there is a practice of the graduating students wearing a small red rose on their chest as proof of being a graduating student student. Putting the roses on the graduating students was mainly the job of the student council members since after all, they're the ones who conceptualized it but they have also allowed members of the clubs the seniors became members of to put them on the senpais as a way of thanking them.

At that moment, Kiyoshi was wearing a red rose.

"Harada of the student council put it on for me," he told Hyuga as he noticed him looking at it. "By the way, the red rose is the cause of Koganei and Tsuchida's bickering."

"Huh?" The megane made a face that he clearly did not understand, and looked towards Izuki. The graduating point guard of Seirin let out a sigh and shrugged as if he was in a theatrical performance.

"It can't be helped right?" Izuki explained. "This red rose will be the proof of our graduation. It's only natural to think that they'd go ask some girls to decorate their chests with the rose rather than fellow males, right? After all, men have their own pride."

"Was that supposed to be a joke again, Izuki?"

"Don't be so rash, Hyuga." Izuki chuckled and then pointed into Hyuga's chest. "Why don't you just get your own red rose? Who knows, you might end up having to stay one more year here."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I should find one now." And with that, the Clutch Captain looked around. He thought that there'd be someone in the basketball club to give him a corsage, but unfortunately there was no one else around. He can't even found their fellow graduating coach in Aida Riko as she was busy being with her borderline-scary father, who seemed to be in tears of joy at seeing her beloved daughter graduate. Mitobe is nowhere in sight and he didn't want someone like Kagami to actually decorate it. But just when he remembered the lonely thought of having to get one from the student council, someone just came in to save his life.

"Captain."

Hearing a small and familiar voice of uncertainty from somewhere, the shooting guard looked around the area.

"What are you doing here, Kamijou? And stop calling me captain now. You're the captain already since last August. Just call me senpai, moron."

Hyuga had just spotted the point guard and the new captain of their team looking at him as if he was about to cry. The megane also noted that the spiky haired boy is in his playing shorts and black sleeveless shirt.

"I'm surprised you are here. Where is Kuroko and that Bakagami? Aren't they supposed to be with you?" Hyuga looked down at his kouhai, Kamijou Touma, the wielder of the Imagine Breaker, with a face of confusion. "And don't tell me that…"

"You're right, senpai. We're going to practice now no matter how heavy it is for this poor Kamijou-san." Kamijou scratched his head. "I ask Fukiyose to gather all the remaining players for now. Kuroko and Kagami will be there. By the way, I just wanted to say it now: I didn't expect that the seniors would vote me as captain when Kuroko is around and I just came here a year ago."

Hyuuga smiled, "What? Still thinking that you don't deserve being the captain? If I don't believe on you, then who am I supposed to trust the leadership? Bakagami? He's our ace but he's an idiot as well. You know that Kuroko's abilities aren't in line in basketball logic so I entrusted you the leadership of the club. Oh and besides, today is supposed to be a day off. Why are you already gathering them for a practice?"

"We can't just sit around when we have lots of time." Kamijou said with a hint of seriousness as he looks at his senpai straight in the eye. "It's a given that we can't let our guard down for a moment, senpai. Even Hamazura and the rest of the second years are going to be here soon." The raven said with a strong look in his eyes.

Right now, he carries the responsibility of leading the basketball team with determination.

 _I like the look in his face._ Hyuuga thought, smiling at the fact that he didn't need to worry about the future of the club. _You're much mature now, Kamijou._

"Another thing, senpai…" Kamijou suddenly interrupted his thoughts as all of the sudden, he brought out a small red rose from his duffel bag. "Since it was you whom I learned to become a leader before I even became one, I might as well return back the favor by being the one to lay the rose in your chest as the sight that you'll graduate."

Hearing Kamijou's words, Hyuuga's eyes widened. Next to their captain who showed no sign of doubt in his eyes, Izuki simply sighed as he smiles with warmth. _Hyuga, don't act so awkwardly towards our kouhai. Just accept it!_

Kamijou hung his head and bowed, and then suddenly raised his head back up. On his face, was a small but sincere smile.

"Hyuga-senpai! On behalf of our team, thank you very much for guiding me and the rest of the players in your three years as the alpha dogs! We won't fail you!"

"Yeah. I hope so or else, I'll kick your ass."

And then, the new captain decorated the former captain's chest with the red rose.

* * *

The day after club recruitment day, the first day of the Seirin High School Basketball Club tryouts began. Upon reaching the gym, now third year Kagami Taiga, who was a little late due to having to meet with his teachers, opened his mouth in shock. The sight that greeted him was that a more than fifty people all lined up in the center of the court. It wasn't like this during his freshmen days when he and Kuroko have barely started becoming friends and their captain was still in Academy City.

On the other side of the court, Kamijou was seen warming up as he shoots another jumper from the three point line while Fukiyose was in the sidelines talking with Kuroko, who decided to assume the role of playing coach since he realized that his misdirection would further weaken if he further uses it. Hamazura and the rest of the third and second years are sitting on the bench since they decided to run some laps outside.

On the bleachers, Tsuchimikado and Aogami are seen cheering for the team as Himegami was simply silent, watching all the hilarity ensue.

"First thing I see in the afternoon…" Kagami sighed as he put down his duffel bag before grabbing a ball to dunk it anyway. Kamijou, who is finished his fiftieth shot, only shook his head as the redhead ended up crashing down the floor—although he did made the shot alright. _He jumped way too early and too strong._

"To think I'm now a senpai as well…" Hamazura commented rather loudly as he dribbled the ball between his legs. For someone who had been a part of Anti-Skill for most of his life before becoming a servant for the GROUP faction, simply being part of this team looks like a complete turnaround for the blonde and in some way, he was happy he was able to attain peace with Takitsubo.

After a few minutes, Kuroko decided to blow his whistle, signaling that the freshmen must keep down their chatter. In a span of seconds, Seirin's Big Three went in front of the lined-up freshmen and Kamijou introduced himself. "I hate this kind of attention…" He sighed to himself before he spoke louder and addressed the whole team. "Good day. I'm the captain of the basketball club, Kamijou Touma. The guy on my left is our power forward and scoring ace, Kagami Taiga, and the one in my right is our vice-captain, Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all."

Whisperings began to be heard immediately as the name of the spiky haired boy was brought up numerous times, partly due to him being recognized as a top-notched player and because of some pretty ugly rumors concerning him. The boy only shook his head at this.

"Hey…" One of the applicants spoke with his friend as he lustily looked at Fukiyose, who didn't seem to notice the stare. "Hey, isn't the manager cute and a hottie as well?"

"She's Fukiyose-senpai, right? She sure looked like some teen model…"

"She's much prettier in a tank to—"

 _Twack!_

Both the freshmen were immediately silence by the two incoming fists of Kuroko, who was making his rounds in order to assess the physical health of the players.

"You should keep those disgusting thoughts into your minds." The tealnette said as the two freshmen were scrubbing their scalps as they were winching in pain. "Besides…"

Kuroko's light blue eyes swiftly turned to see Kamijou and Fukiyose closely speaking to one another.

"…You shouldn't let the captain nor the manager hear that." The passing specialist reminded, getting a shocked reaction from the two applicants.

"All right, lads! Take off your clothes!" Fukiyose gave a chilling order.

"Ehhhhhhhh?!"

It took a while for the new students to process the sudden order of undressing and to let out their shout of surprise. Their startled voices were enough to show not enough people knew about the past team of the club.

"Their reaction is the same as ours last year isn't it?" Kuroko blinked.

"Yeah…" Kagami replied as he and Kuroko nodded together, finally seeing something they have in common with the new recruits.

"To make things easier and faster, we'll divide you into groups." Kamijou began to explain the mechanics. "It won't be easy, frankly speaking. We'll have a set of drills and then we'll have the scrimmage. Understood?"

"Hai!" All the applicants replied.

"Well, this should be easy enough to gain membership." Tsuchimikado whispered to himself as he leisurely watched from the bleachers.

* * *

It turned out that Tsuchimikado Motoharu's prediction was somehow incorrect.

The drills included an hour-and-a-half suicides, a fifty pushups, foot works, and jumping exercises. After personally witnessing how rigorous practice was, nearly more than half of the 50 new students decided they couldn't take it and backed out already. At the end of the drills, on the first day of tryouts, the remaining recruits were crawling towards Fukiyose across the floor like worms.

She smiled brightly and said, with her brown eyes gleaming with sadism, "By the way, this is the level of practice we'll be having tomorrow. The day after and even after that will be even harder. To go to the nationals, if you can't handle that much then it'd be impossible for you."

 _Just like old times. Wait…not actually that old…_ Kamijou scratched his head as he finished going on a one-on-one with Furihata.

Which resulted in…five recruits?

Yes, that was the number of people left that was eventually accepted to the team.

* * *

 **Ishida Ken**

He is one of the five recruits that Fukiyose has her eyes on. He was about 180 cm tall and weighed 77 kg. He was a student with long arms extending from his body. As for basketball experience, he participated in the Interhigh Middle School Tournament while playing for Kamata West Middle School and at first, he seems like the silent type. Even during club recruitment, he came to the basketball club without any companions and only spoke what was necessary. Also, with his expressionless face, one would think he was a quiet person.

When he did opened his mouth, it was after everyone had finished running and the second and third years were doing their regular practice while the first years were doing muscle training. It was just the third day but Kuroko had already ordered them to do five sets of abdominal and back muscle training, and after he had finished his third set, Ishida stood up and spoke to her and Kuroko.

"Senpai, coach, I can do the remaining two sets just fine, so can you let me do the regular practice?"

"Huh?" Fukiyose blinked in surprise.

For someone who values manners and proper Japanese etiquette, the Forehead Deluxe didn't think someone, much less a first year student, would say such a thing. Even the other first years didn't think someone would dare talk back to a scary girl in Fukiyose Seiri. They stopped their muscle training to watch the three of them.

"But you know, this is to build stamina and stat numbers for the first years so you should try doing the full set…" Kuroko reasoned out with him.

Ishida let out a small sigh.

"There's no need for stat numbers, right?"

"Why?"

"As a manager, you should know all of the numbers from the shirtless body check we did earlier." Ishida calmly explained as he scratches his head. "We took off our shirts so you can see them properly. Otherwise there'd be no point right? Can you stop doing things that are useless and time-consuming?"

The first years as well as the second years stood in shock watching Ishida boldly ridiculing and opposing the Iron Wall Girl. Even the upperclassmen immediately froze when they sensed an unusual event was unfolding. _Se-seriously?! Even I won't have the balls to do what the freshie did!_ Aogami stood in the bleachers, quite surprised.

It was taking every urge for Fukiyose to not use her fists to bludgeon and smack the shit out of the insolent freshman, although the tick in her forehead is signaling that her temper might not hold out for so long. Thinking that she was at a loss, Ishida continued.

"Also, I can be useful to the team. I'm better than the current people who are benchwarmers." Ishida bravely replied as he looked towards the court. Standing in his line of sight were Hamazura and the other third-year trio in Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara.

* * *

"Seriously! That's one brave freshman with balls of steel."

"God, I hate that guy already…"

"Kagami-kun, you have no right to talk."

Currently, the Seirin's Big Three, Fukiyose, and the idiotic pair in the Delta Force were walking home together after the practice in the gym. After the practice, the (former) Iron Wall Girl was seen breaking a water jug using plainly her bare hands and her face was exhibiting such intent of death that even Kuroko, who always have a calm and plain face even in times of harsh times, shivered in his place although no one seemed to have noticed it plainly because of his lack of presence.

 _Goodness, I never actually thought she could be a cute supermodel with that angry expression of hers._ Kamijou didn't have any qualms while looking directly at the girl beside him. After walking in Maji Burger, Tsuchimikado and Aogami bade their farewell and went on their own way while the rest decided to hang out on the said restaurant. The three players had ordered their usual food that they purchase from Maji while Fukiyose just chose to buy a drink.

While they were eating, Kagami decided to start the conversation.

"That Ishida guy was plainly ill-mannered," The redhead ranted on as he bites his burger, "Not only that, he was even talking back to us, his seniors…"

"Kagami-kun, I think you don't have the right to speak like that," Kuroko gently reminded him, "Need I remind you that you were exactly like him when we were freshmen back then?"

"Ku-Kuroko! Stop bringing those times up!" Kagami shrieked in horror, "At least, I didn't talk back to Hyuga-senpai and the others!"

Fukiyose sighed as she watched the two of the current group's original members of the basketball club squabble, although only Kagami had the louder voice. She then turned to her boyfriend, who was thinking deeply, "Hey, what would you do about Ishida?"

Kamijou turned his gaze towards Fukiyose and didn't answer immediately. For someone who was leading a team that was only in its third year of operating, he sure had already his hands full of troubles. _And as if last year isn't enough…_

"To be honest, I actually though Ishida was right for the moment in terms of talent," Kamijou finally gave his verdict, much to the surprise of his three companions, "I mean, if you compare him with Hamazura, then it's fair to say that Ishida had the basics seeped in his bones and he also played in middle school as well. But on the other hand, it's not a fair thing for him to say that Hamazura or the other three is useless. The former especially managed to score against Mibuchi-senpai in the Winter Cup during the crucial stretch."

"We already know that, idiot…" Fukiyose smacked the head of the spiky haired boy, "I'm asking about what you would do since all of the players will now be fighting for the 12 open spots in the team."

"Fukiyose-san is correct, Kamijou-kun," Kuroko gave his two cents, "This wasn't a problem before since we only have exact members for training alone and there are no warm bodies to worry about so playing time isn't a problem. But now..."

"Everyone wants to have their equal minutes, I get it," Kamijou added, "But at the same time, this would probably cause the dip in minutes for the seniors who are in the bench. Like Kuroko said, it wasn't a problem for last year's team that only consisted of first years and second years unlike today, I had to decide who's going to start and who's going to be on the bench."

"Then why don't we have a scrimmage?" Kagami for once suggested something very smart in his life, "If that runt in Ishida thinks he can replace one of the starters, then let's see what he can do…"

Kuroko puts his hands in his chin before he replied, "To be honest, I was thinking about the same thing. Kamijou-kun, I think we should do it tomorrow so you can assess not only Ishida-kun but also the other freshmen."

"I guess that would be logical," Kamijou sipped his drink, "Oh right, if we're going to have a scrimmage, then I think I would have to invite someone from Academy City…"

The look into the spiky haired boy's face was enough to cause both Kuroko and Kagami to glare at him, "Oi, you don't mean you'll invite _that_ little squirt?!" Kagami roared in disbelief, "She'll only mess up things, cappy!"

"Ah, don't worry, I have a different plan. Besides…" Kamijou concluded, "It's not a bad thing. It's also important to have competitive spirit over the positions. But that's only when both parties acknowledge each other. If there is a conflict, it'll just be troublesome for the club."

* * *

"What the hell?"

"Go onee-sama! I'm sorry Tetsu-nii but I'll support my dear onee-sama!"

"But what is the purpose of inviting her here?"

Misaka Mikoto can hear those words as she was standing in the court with her supposed teammates in Ishida and three other freshmen players of Seirin as they are up against the club's super trio of their captain and the light-and-shadow duo plus Asahina and Yagi, who'll clog the shaded area along with Kagami.

 _Surprising that Kamijou didn't have an actual shooting guard for this match…_ Yomikawa, who decided to go with the students of Academy City as guardians, didn't know what to think if this lineup. _Sure, that might look disadvantageous to them but with common sense, can Misaka and company even…_

"Hey!" Misaka's yell towards Kamijou Touma, who was lacing up his sneakers, broke out the Anti-Skill chief out of her thoughts, "We have won the inaugural mixed streetball tournament in the Daihaseisai. I'll add another lose into your dirtied slate!"

 _So cocky._ Kagami was somehow agitated at the confident aura that the Level Five Esper is showing although Kamijou chose not to reply and instead, he gathered his boys, "It'll be the usual. Kuroko, take on Misaka Mikoto as usual. I'll take on Ishida."

"Yeah!" The four others replied and soon, they lined up into the center line.

"I do hope what he's planning would be good for the team," From the bench, Fukiyose is holding a printed files containing the statistics of their players as the ball was tipped in between Asahina and one of the Seirin freshman.

* * *

However, the game has been going with Kamijou and his teammates already up by twenty.

As soon as the game resumed, the third quarter had started an attack from the freshmen.

Nevertheless, Misaka was still confident that her words would become true. The third and second years were using a tight Zone Defense and her mark was Kuroko but naturally, her speed was no match for him. With her natural speed, Misaka shook off her mark and was about to raise her hand to signal to the Ishida that she was free.

"Hey…Hey!" The brunette electro-princess was waving her hands at Ishida, who just promptly looked at her before he decided to make a forced shot against Asahina.

"The hell…" Misaka can only curse to herself as she watches the ball bounce off the ring and Yagi managed to scoop the rebound. Passing it to a sweating Kamijou Touma, the latter smoothly transitions as he brings down the ball.

"Let's get one!" He raises up his right hand as everyone of his teammates go to their positions.

Suddenly, Misaka was in front of him as she lowers her posture while extending her arms. _Woah, that's actually a good defense. Did she picked up a thing or two?_ Kamijou sighed as he keeps the ball away from the smirking Railgun, "Hand me the ball…" The Level Five was taunting the spiky haired boy, not like the latter was even affected.

Kamijou finally started to dribble the ball extremely fast but it wasn't as though he was trying to use ankle break. Finally, he shifted to the left but moved to the right instead, getting away from Misaka. He slashed towards the net with the bruntte hot on his tail. Reaching at the paint area, Misaka had caught up and blocked him but in that moment, Kamijou put the ball on the floor once before he stepped back for the moment. In a nick of time, he dribbled behind his back and when Misaka pulled in as well, he then dashed to her left, causing the stunned Railgun to land on her butt.

He then made a double clutch layup as he weaved ball through a throng of arms into the hoop, leaving everyone (minus Kuroko and Kagami) in awe. The gracefulness in which he showed when he shot the ball was on display, the onlookers thinking that he would have almost drew a foul while making a basket.

He then looked across to the sidelines, and saw Fukiyose with two thumbs up, her happy expression carving on her face. Shirai and her friends looked absolutely shocked at just what happened.

"Damn that step back and shake-and-bake…" Misaka muttered as she gets back to her feet, "It's almost like it came naturally from him…"

"Misaka…"

"Huh…what now?" She looked at Ishida, who seemed to be disappointed at her.

"You're no match for him," He tersely started, "If so, just go back defending Kuroko-senpai. I'm a much more capable defender for Captain…"

"What'd you say?!" All of the sudden, sparks began to appear in her forehead but Ishida, knowing of her status as one of Academy City's Level Fives, merely looked at her blankly before huffing and going back to try and score for the team. _That bastard! He's just the same age as me so who is he to even speak, to begin with?_ Misaka only calmed down because Kamijou had come up to him, saying, "Neh…Misaka-san…calm down will you, hehehe…"

"What do you think of it?" All of the sudden, Himegami, who was in the bench of the seniors of the basketball club, looked at her best friend.

"That?" Fukiyose didn't understand her immediately as her mind was currently focused on the game.

"About Ishida-kun. Don't you think he's acting like that because he wanted to be in the regulars immediately?"

"Now that you mention it, both _he_ and Ishida occupy the same position," Fukiyose explains, "If he's aiming to be a starter he'd have to fight for it with Touma and even Furihata…"

As the discussion went on, Ishida had the ball as Kamijou was in front of him, prepared to stop him at all costs. Seeing that there is no opening left as Kagami was already planted under the shaded area, he begrudgingly passed it to Misaka, who got it alright. But as soon as she was prepared to dribble, she suddenly got pressured by Kuroko, who was already preventing her from even penetrating nearer to the basket.

"Kuroko-senpai, you're really resilient," Misaka gritted her teeth.

"Why, thank you, Misaka-san…"

Seeing a sudden drop in Kuroko's focus, the Railgun's athletic abilities proved to be much superior as this time, she was finally able to get pass the tealnette with a much improved dribbling technique but as soon as she did managed to get pass the Shadow, the weight in her hands suddenly disappeared.

"What the—" Misaka saw Kamijou swooped down and instantly, he managed to scrape the ball off her fingers as she was momentarily distracted.

"I believe that you'll pass Kuroko," Kamijou smiled, "That's why I'm not taking any chances…"

Running alone, Kamijou was about to finally lay in the ball when suddenly, he felt a shadow looming over him. _Ishida?_ Luckily, his Falcon Eyes saw the outstretched right arm of the freshmen and quickly passed mid-air to Asahina, who grabbed it and sank down a perimeter shot.

"Damn that Kamijou…" Yomikawa chuckled as they added another two points to their tally, "I thought having Misaka and her team just practice shooting in the gymnasium would be enough. Well, it was enough for the competition at Daihaseisai…"

"But not enough to even get past this kind of veteran team," Fukiyose sulked, once again admitting the fact that the basketball clubs, if any, of Academy City is light years away from even challenging the schools of the Generation of Miracles.

 _So this is a national level Point Guard._ _As expected of a member of the Japanese national team._ Ishida's heart pounded at the pass that came to Asahina with timing like magic. After catching the ball, he dribbled to the side and went around Kuroko, kicked off the ground and shot. It was then that he finally faced Kamijou, once again.

Ishida was confident this time. _I wanted to beat senpai with this._ Dribbling the ball behind his back, he then passed the ball between the spiky haired boy's legs and once he got it back after running around the older Kamijou, Ishida was free. There was no way it would miss his fifteen-foot jumper.

"You sure…freshman…"

From behind Kamijou Touma, a big wall rose in form of Kagami Taiga, who abnormal jumping power overshadowed Ishida's shot. The redhead fiercely knocked the ball down just before it reached its highest peak.

"Nice block, Kagami!" Kamijou caught the falling ball. "Fast break!" He threw it to the opposite end of the court on the opponent's side.

All of the players ran to the other side of the court at the same time. The floor violently shook with the stomp of the basketball sneakers and the pounding of the ball as the ten players ran with all of their strength. Feeling the amount of force hidden by the vibrations at the bottom of her feet, Fukiyose, who was in charge keeping tabs with the scrimmage, knew she shouldn't be surprised but it still made her heart jumped.

"Just seeing his abnormal vertical reach is still breathtaking…." She muttered, "But then, he purposely let him pass…"

"What?"

"I think Captain had a reason why Ishida was asked to play as a guard," Fukiyose smiled, "I think it's to draw his real purpose for the whole team. Somehow, I think he'll get it alright but I think I needed to quickly give him some packs of pains if he doesn't earn his lesson."

"He sure did transformed into a fine captain," Yomikawa chuckled although eyes widened at hearing her former student's words and he was drawn back to watching Kamijou. Any person who can draw one's purpose is nothing short of a leader, much less someone who can rally the team under extreme duress. That thought was very clear. Fukiyose just smiled once again and then turned her own gaze to her hubby, who tapped the shoulders of Kuroko that just made a perfect Phantom Shot. There was one thing though that she was concerned about.

Kamijou Touma was acting weird.

There was nothing wrong with his playing style today. His speed was the same. His shooting rate was also normal. His passes are also the usual ones.

Right, it was **too** normal.

It was obvious that Kamijou looked like he wanted to put the insolent Ishida in his place. OIne could say he was even getting more into it. Just as she was thinking, he was so focused that it looked like he could go into the Zone, but right now, he showed no indication of that.

Rather, it was as if he was being cautious as he kept slowing down the third years.

 _He's up to something…_ The Forehead Deluxe's lips curved like she was an adventurer who had just found a hidden map.

When something becomes independent, something is born. It was as if she could watch the change in a chemical reaction. She was happy and enjoying herself. There really is nothing like raising a person to become who he us today.

 _Well, I wonder what he'll show us?_ Fukiyose watched over the game with her chest pounding in anticipation.

The game had reached its final stage in the fourth quarter.

Both Misaka and Ishida started to feel their condition already worsening. The former didn't expect she would have to run thrice as what she did back in Academy City's games while the latter was starting to grow tired from scoring much of their points.

Up until now he was able to keep up with his mark, Kamijou, but now he was becoming unable to. On the contrary, even when he's marking Kamijou, whenever he realizes he's lost sight of him for a second, a pass goes through the Imagine Breaker's hands. Furthermore, when Kamijou gets the ball, he passes to a random target as if it was already automatic and that he didn't even need to twist his body to see his passing location. Ishida has never seen anything like this before.

 _Senpai…what's going on….?_ Ishida thinks to himself in confusion as he held on to their ball. But when he looks at the third years and their captain around him, they seemed pretty normal.

"Anyhow, it seems that Touma's gotten a grasp of Ishida's pattern," Fukiyose pointed out, "Which means, it should begin soon..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yomikawa can't help but ask in curiosity.

"You'll see, sensei…"

Up in the bleacher's, Shirai was unsurprisingly unwavering in her loyalty to Misaka as she shouted, "Onee-sama, put that ape's team in their places!"

With the ball in his hands, Ishida then began to run when he noticed that the the person marking in front of him was Kuroko.

Taken back, looking at his surroundings, the scattered rookies on the court all had a senior player properly marking them.

 _All Court Man to Man Defense?_

Ishida was surprised that they were able to pull out the most common defense used at the final stage of a basketball game, especially when the score has been close. However, it's because of that move that it has an effect in how he began to process things as he seemed to have forgotten that he have four other teammates with him.

"I see, so it really did begin," Fukuda said from the bench.

"Yes. They have been preparing it specifically for this game," Furihata answered nervously, "It's something not even Misaka has seen before…"

"It's guaranteed to ambush the freshmen and the Railgun," Fukiyose then barked, "Show me the results of your practice!"

"Eh? of course they'll—"

Before Kawahara could finish his words, another freshman ran and passed to Misaka. The latter received the ball and switched to a dribble.

"Hey! Give me the ball!" Ishida got away from his mark. From what he's seen in practice until now, he felt that apart from Kamijou, he was faster than Kuroko, Asahina, Yagi, and even Kagami. They weren't opponents he couldn't get away from.

However, as soon as he started running, Ishida was stopped. He should've gotten away from his mark, but before him stood someone. It was Asahina.

Asahina should've been marking one of the fellow freshmen some seconds ago. He looked over and saw that it was Kagami who was marking that freshman.

They were changing their marks.

Even though he's realized this, it shouldn't change anything for him.

No matter who comes to mark him he should just get away. If it's anyone besides Kamijou, then there was nothing to worry about. Ishida quickly made a fake and ran for a second time. Sure enough, Asahina wasn't able to follow him and Ishida was free. Then the ball was coming towards his direction as Misaka almost had it stolen and begrudgingly was forced to give the possession up.

"All right!" Ishida let out a rare shout as things went his way as he hope so. At least, he wanted to score in the end as to be able to leave an deep imprint on his seniors. But just as he lifted his hand…

 _Twack!_

"What the—"

In the moment he saw the shadow of someone blocking in his vision, the ball cruved to a different direction.

"Nice one, Kuroko!"

The person who had caught the ball was Kamijou Touma. With that he started running towards his own side of the court.

"W—what's going on…" Ishida was dumbfounded as he watched their captain score a layup. Then he looked at the person standing in front of him, Kuroko Tetsuya.

It was like he was watching a magic show.

The mysterious player who disappears and reappears like a ghost. The one who repeatedly uses unique passes. In his confused mind, Ishida remembered hearing one ridiculous rumor when he was still in middle school.

"It can't be…"

The group who radiantly reigned the year above him: Teiko Middle School's " **Generation of Miracles.** "

And the one that they recognized despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record…

"The Phantom Sixth Man…." Ishida gaped at realizing this truth that was just in front of him all along.

"Please watch carefully, Ishida-kun," Kuroko said indifferently.

Without even wiping his sweat, Ishida shuddered, feeling no end to Kuroko's abilities.

With the two Miracles outside of the original GoM in Kamijou Touma, the Imagine Breaker, and Kagami Taiga, the Light banding together with the Phantom Sixth Man, the Shadow in Kuroko Tetsuya, it finally make sense why they were very hard to even put some clamps on. _What are they going to show me next?_

However, what Kuroko said next was different from what Ishida had expected.

"This is Seirin's way of fighting. This is the strength of Seirin High School's basketball team," Kuroko said to him and then ran off to continue the match.

* * *

"I feels so tired right now that I feel like I could eat a horse…" Once the match had finished, everyone had slumped on the floor due to fatigue while Kamijou was drinking his watered bottle, "But hey, at least we accomplished something today."

"Yes, Kamijou-kun. Today was a different day," Kuroko smiled.

"But still…" Misaka was fuming as the moment the third years had started their defensive pattern, she wasn't even able to get a clean look at the ring, "That…that Stealth All-court Man-to-man Defense was very sneaky, you idiot! Even I had to wonder what the hell you were all doing there…" She sulked as she drank lots of water that was bought by Shirai.

"Stealth All Court….?" Ishida tilted his head at the unfamiliar term.

"That's right. It's a unique All Court Man to Man move that only our basketball club can use," Kamijou explains as he stretches his legs, "It's a play that fully maximizes Kuroko's ability. However it's very hard to coordinate in that kind of play unless you mastered it pretty well," Fukiyose crossed her arms and nodded her head.

Compared to a normal All Court Man to Man Defense, in order to conceal Kuroko's presence, the players constantly change marks to play around with the opponent. And so, the players must be able to constantly keep track with their teammates' movements. The keys to that sort of cooperation are, as Kuroko would have worded, trust between teammates and experience in prediction.

During the last two Winter Cup tournaments, the starting members acquired this move but it was still incomplete among the last year's second years and the current third years ever since the progenitors of the club had already graduated. Since the last tournament, they would gather at a nearby park after practice and held special training until they mastered this technique.

"Those days of hard work and the late night dismissal really paid off, didn't it?"

"Yeah! This was a good time to display it huh?!" Kagami smiled in satisfaction at Kuroko's words.

Then he glanced at Ishida. Ever since Kagami and the others started their S.A.M. Defense, Ishida was unable to touch the ball even once.

"What do you think, Ishida? Do you understand who's much better now?" Kagami said triumphantly as if he was the one who had just overcome a strong opponent when in fact, it was their Captain who did all the dirty work to put the stops on the freshman. Before Ishida could speak, the one who opened her mouth first was Yomikawa.

"Kamijou, to think being a captain has made you this. You're really all strong. I'm impressed," The blue-haired woman can't help but comment, "Guess you winning in the last Winter Cup was no fluke at all. It also made me see the gap between your team and the team that I have formed recently…"

"I—Is that so….then that's good," Kamijou sweatdropped at his former Physical Education teacher's remarks. It was at this point that Ishida began to speak as well.

"I don't really understand what she said nor do I care but I too understand the feeling of admiration. I came to Seirin because I admire Kamijou-senpai. That's why I said the other guys on the bench should quit…"

There was a momentary silence at what Ishida had just said.

"Anou…can you repeat that again?" Kuroko was the first to break out the silence because the other hasn't recovered from their initial shock yet.

"I said that I admired Kamijou-senpai, our captain, very much…"

Ishida's words were drowned out by yells of shock.

"You came to Seirin because you admired this idiot?!" Misaka was very much stunned to hear her fellow freshman high school student gave out this kind of reasoning.

"Yes. Is there something wrong to it?"

"What part of him did you admire?!"

"Even though he started in this team only in his second year, he was the one of the aces of Seirin and one of Asia's best guards who took Japan to the number one position," Ishida recounted, "It's probably once in a life time to be with that guy on one team…"

"Rather than 'lead'….well…actually that's partially true…" Fukiyose pressed her forehead in pain at the amount of questions.

"I heard the winner of the last two Winter Cup titles wasn't the heavily-favored Rakuzan team and I didn't go see it personally so I really regretted it…"

"Eh? You didn't see it? Normally, you'd just have to go and watch the school of your choice at a basketball tournament, wouldn't you?" Furihata asked.

The expressionless Ishida let out a small pout. "In middle school, I don't exactly have the best grades so I had originally planned on going to a school much lower than Seirin but when I heard that Seirin won, I became interested. I know all about Kamijou-senpai from the social media and magazine articles. I just thought he was really cool even if an old article that I found says he's the "God of Pestilence." So I really wanted to go to Seirin no matter what and studied extra hard."

"I see. So your reason of joining this club is because you want to aspire to be like him and support him, right?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," Ishida answered honestly, "I have made him one of my idols…"

"T-then! Why did you gave off such weird aura that we thought you're about to pick a fight?! Do you normally pick fights with people you admire?!" Kagami asked while bracing himself. Ishida just tilted his head with no expression as usual.

"What are you talking about? He's not picking a fight, from what I see," Kamijou interjected as Fukiyose was giving his back one of her secret techniques of relieving pain.

"What? Then…"

"I wasn't glaring to pick a fight. I was just staring."

"S-staring…?!" Somehow, Misaka felt uncomfortable with his choice of words.

"I wanted to mimic Kamijou-senpai's moves so I watched him and of course, I wanted to be at my best when I play against him. I'm very sorry if I caused discomfort to you, Captain," Ishida quickly bowed his head.

Kamijou waved it off, "Nah, save it for practice later. But Ishida…" He then turned serious, "I do hope this is the start of the day when you accept all of your teammates, regardless is they're benchwarmers or not. And Misaka-san…"

The Railgun tensed at her name being mentioned.

"I heard from Yomikawa-sensei that the rulebook used in Daihaseisai's mixed gender tournament was modified and weird. So is that why you hugged the ball while taking almost fifteen steps…"

"Sh-Shut up, you idiot!"

From a hidden view, a certain pair of blue and yellow was all crying crocodile tears as they watch the whole scene. _Wah! So Kami-yan's disease have evolved that it can even capture males now! Wah!_

* * *

"Hmmm…I wonder what happened to our juniors whom we left at Seirin…"

The cheerful voice of Aida Riko was heard in a certain college hall as she was walking towards their gymnasium, where she is now working as the team manager while the former third years in Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Mitobe, and Izuki are now all college players freshmen in the same university. Tsuchida and Koganei have gone off for a different university.

"Not that it matters…" The brunette hummed, looking at the window with a glimmer of hope, "I'm sure they're just fine…"


End file.
